El Heroe?
by TheDarckAngel
Summary: El mundo es cruel, saben que hay mucho dolor en el mundo pero la mayoría lo ignora en sus cómodas vidas, el lo ve, se preocupa pero no sabe que hacer. Hasta que en un arranque de adrenalina lo libera. La oportunidad para demostrar que los humanos ya no serán utilizados. Mientras el este ahi.
1. Chapter 1

'' **El** **Héroe** **''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-{**_ _ **Compañero**_ _ **…}-.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Que tipo de emociones son aquellas que te dejan completamente fuera de si mismo, como si el mundo que conocieras a tu alrededor cambiara, una perspectiva aun mayor a lo que creías posible.

Inyectado de adrenalina.

El no era un buen chico según las personas adultas, pero él no les creería, estaba completamente seguro que vivían en un mundo que a pesar de haber tanto dolor, había gente que lo hacía respirar un día mas.

Pero no era posible erradicar todo mal cuando existían crímenes en el mundo, de todo tipo, de lo peor que podrías desearle a una persona y saber que hay gente que ha hecho eso y mas, mucho peor sin darse cuenta que algo dentro suyo, en sus emociones comenzaba a despertar.

No era miedo.

Tampoco paranoia.

Solo….

Quería ayudar.

Pero solo era un niño, un niño con extremos pleitos en su vida diaria.

Pero el solo se defendía, los demás lo tachaban de raro, por su forma de pensar, de actuar tal vez, solo no le preocupaba mucho pensar eso, lo ignoraba, él creía que si no eran sus amigos por su forma de ser entonces no valía la pena.

El cómo era…..bueno solo digamos que es un chico con ética diferente.

-Hey hyodo, como estuvo tu noche compañero-

-Mmmmmm no mucho, pero oye, sabias que hay gente que trafica lo que te podrías imaginar por internet, tío la gente está loca….-

-amigo yo no hablaba de eso, que andas viendo, pensé te habías enterado de que alguien obtuvo las respuestas del examen y las público, vamos que el examen de ciencias me la paso con A-

-Oh si, no las copie jajajaja-

-Y te ries? Si apenas han pasado un par de meses y no te veo subir de D, que no te preocupas?-

-Si me preocupo solo no me gusta copiar-

-Eres tonto Hyodo, si repruebas te molestare por semanas-

-Si si si si ya veremos ahora jodete que ya viene el profesor-

Saco una C y poco le importo los insultos de él o el de sus supuestos amigos o compañeros.

-Vaya pero si es el tonto Hyodo-

-Púdrete Benji, ya te cansaste de joder con tu mami y ahora atacas a los mas jóvenes maldito cabron-

-Hijo de….. Veo que tienes pelotas, sabes que me las debes-

-Solo por decir ''Oh mirad un jodido pervertido espia a las ninas de 10 anos'' mira que guardas rencor-

-Me sorprende que no tengas miedo a pesar de que tengo 18 y tú 13-

-Me vale, pero aun si me golpeas se que te daré unos buenos en tu cara idiota-

Le dio una golpiza a recordar, pero le rompió la nariz.

-Tio, si que te dio una buena…..-

-Callate no?, jejeje, mis padres ya me reganaron asi que no quiero oir mas-

-Me iba a burlar imbécil-

\- Oh bueno, jajajajaja-

-Vamos a los juegos yo invito-

Puede sonar mal pero a este punto ya consideraba a Matsuda un amigo, bueno no mucho, era un pervertido pero al menos no veía niñas

-Como es que sabes tantos trucos, ni yo sabía que tenía final alternativo-

-Doy gracias al internet Matsuda-

-Tio un dia tu cabeza se va a freir de tantas cosas que ves-

-Veo una ventana a la verdadera realidad que si bien en algunas cosas miente muchas son verdades y….

Se escucho un lloriqueo de una niña, y aquello fue un error.

Y en esos momentos es cuando más deseo ser como Matsuda, sus padres o el resto de la población que se quería mantener ignorante a los verdaderos problemas de la vida.

Pero no era asi, no le preocupaba ayudar aun sabiendo que seria peligroso, aun cuando quería vivir mucho.

-Bienes o vas a buscar ayuda?-

-La duda ofende-

Era en medio del parque, ya oscurecido, la noche se sentía como si algo malo iba a pasar.

El iba con un los puños listos y Matsuda con un palo de madera, y cuando vieron unas siluetas comprobó aquel dolor.

-Vamos niña no grites, ya casi acabo y luego te matare-

El dolor del mundo.

-Hijo de la gran puta!-

-tio eso es asqueroso!-

Fuimos estúpidos al gritar, el tipo salió de la pequeña de que, ocho…nueve años demayada, molesto, no le conocían, pero por un momento se imagino a Benji siendo aquel hombre. Saco un arma de su sudadera y nos apunto.

-Oh no, no lo harás-

Pero lo hizo, disparo y no fue él quien recibió la bala.

-En toda la cara al mocoso-

-Mierda!-

No volteo, no quería ver en persona algo que aparece en su computador algunas noches de insomnio.

Lo pateo en las pelotas.

-Mocoso como te atreves-

-Como te atreves tu matar a una persona carajo!-

Ahora fue el puño en el mismo lugar.

-Mierda!-

Soltó el arma y en un instante en el que intento cubrirse sus partes nobles, issei ya la tenía en manos y apuntándole.

-Nunca harías eso mocoso, no sabes lo que….-

-Cállate-

Y hubo un segundo disparo.

Y un tercero.

Un cuarto.

Todo el jodido cargador.

No se arrepentía, pero aquel sentimiento de robar una vida, era….no, no sabría explicarlo porque ni el mismo lo sabía. Se sintió bien, era eso bueno, no no era bueno, solo…

Era desolador.

Como si tus ánimos bajaran pero de repente prestaras más atención al silencio, no queriendo pensar y ver nada, solo ahí mientras una nueva voz comienza a formar parte de tu conciencia.

 _ **-[Compañero…..todo está bien, es algo que pasa a todo momento y alrededor del globo.] –**_

Era una voz que en ese momento lo despertó de alguna manera, se llevo el arma a la mochila, escucho el sonido de una sirena y salió de ahí rápidamente sin mirar atrás.

No podía verlo, era su amigo, o comenzaba a serlo, el único que le soportaba sus frecuentes palabrotas, lo extrañaría sin duda

Pero de momento solo quería llegar a casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus padres estaban en la sala charlando animadamente y como si su vida dependiera de ello actuó con naturalidad. O de lo que lo defina a él.

-Hey solo voy de paso no quiero molestar a la pareja, solo no quiero ruido, por fa no?-

-Issei no digas esas cosas que tu madre no te hará caso-

O si, a veces están en esos días que de verdad se necesitan, agréguenle otro trauma a la lista.

Subió a su cuarto con algo de comer, encendió la televisión y comió como si no hubiese mañana.

 _ **-[Vaya, si que sabes tranquilizarte muchacho, eres el primero en sobrellevar algo asi tan rápido]**_

No sabía que decir más bien, a pesar de estar en su cabeza y espantarse pero no, necesitaba estar tranquilo y hasta el momento distraerse con la Tv le servia.

-Te escuchas afuera? Alguien te oye además de mi?-

 _ **-[Te hablo desde tu mente, tranquilo compañero no soy un enemigo]-**_

-Eso dices…-

 _ **-[Jajajajaa eres gracioso, supongo que debo presentarme]-**_

-Supones bien-

 _ **[Mi nombre es Ddraig, el Dragón Gales, uno de los dos dragones celestiales y tu camarada eres el nuevo Sekiryuutei portador de una de las trece longinus, no por decir los mas poderosos capaces de igual el poder de Dios….]-**_

-Espera espera un segundo, Dios existe?-

 _ **-[Oh es cierto, lo siento olvide tu forma de ver las cosas, si bueno existió en realidad, el murió desde hace mucho en una guerra contra los demonios, sus serafines, los mas fuertes en el cielo son los que lo reemplazan en realidad, o más bien su Hijo Michael]-**_

-Bueno, de algo agradezco leer todo eso que hasta hace unos días me burlaba…..coño-

 _ **-[Bueno, es entendible que quieran esconderse]**_

-Son unos maricas que, jajajaja-

 _ **-[Es bueno que sepas sobrellevar todo esto]-**_

-Se lo debo a la mierda que es el mundo-

 _ **-[Lamentablemente]-**_

-Algo más que sepa saber?-

 _ **-[Bueno, aun no me has liberado del todo, da gracias a que eres un chico un poco mas alto y atlético que los demás y con algo de entrenamiento me liberes, pero eso si…]-**_

-Ya veía venir esa joder-

 _ **-[Al liberarme nuestra esencia Dragon te delatara y puede que nos busquen o nos intenten reclutar, después de todo soy una Longinus]**_

-Como serás cuando te libere?-

 _ **-[Te lo dejo a tu imaginación, podría ser cualquier cosa pero que lleves puesta diariamente y no te preocupes, podrás desactivarla y esconderla]-**_

-Hay alguna forma de impedir que nos ubiquen-

 _ **-[Conozco unos pero nada efectivos y completamente dolorosos aunque en el pasado conoci una maga humana extremadamente poderosa que decía lograr cualquier cosa]**_

-Cual era su nombre, que ya me atrapaste cuando dijiste humana-

 _ **-[Morgana, la podrías encontrar en Inglaterra, su tierra Natal]-**_

-Voy a Howarts de lujo!-

 _ **-[Ya lo decidiste?]**_

-Si pero, joder que tendré que dejar todo atrás, no puedo involucrar a mi familia, supongo que entrenare y luego veré como desparecer e irme-

 _ **-[Naturalmente, cuando me liberes también obtendrás alas de dragon, las podras desaparecer, duplicar varias veces tu poder y agudizar tus sentidos a un nivel de locura]-**_

-Me rehusó a oler mierda todo el tiempo- dramatizo aun cuando las palabras eran mentales, bueno ambos pero la Tv estaba alto y sus padres…

 _ **-[Tranquilo, te ense**_ ñ _ **are a evitar tales cosas ya verás que tan útil puede ser]-**_

-Eso está bien pero antes que nada, hay algún tipo de cosa no sé, una transformación maldita o secuelas por usar este poder?-

 _ **-[W-wooooo compañero, tus deducciones son asertivas, lo que debes saber es que hay una línea de poder que te lleva a accerder a mi liberación completa y aun uno mas pero eso será para después, y eso que si rompes de manera brusca, para intentar obtenerlo mas rápido, tendrás que pagarlo con tiempo de tu vida, pero tranquilo, si logramos superar todo esto no habrá nadie más fuerte que…..]-**_

-No mencionaste que eras uno de los ''dos'' Dragones celestiales, como que también tienes cosas que se te pasan ehh-

 _ **-[Error mio lo siento, me he dejado llevar. Tengo y tendremos un enemigo en común ya que es muy probable que quieras no se… romperle la cabeza de manera sádica]-**_

-Ohh carajo, eso será un reto jajaja-

 _ **-[Al menos no lo tomas mal. Su nombre es albion El emperador blanco, un hijo de la gran puta, un dolor de culo, ya verás como lo masacramos como un puto gusano…]-**_

-Jajajjajajajaja-

 _ **-[….sigamos.]-**_

-Ahora mismo voy a cerrar el pico y cuéntame todo lo relacionado con el infierno, cielo y lo demás que también haiga, mientras voy a recostarme, pondré música de opera a bajo volumen y haz lo que tengas que hacer cabron-

 _ **-[Bueno por donde empiezo…]-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Un Año después….**_

La muerte de su amigo no se demoro mucho en llegar a ser noticia televisiva, la niña se salvo pero por obvias razones no dieron nombres mas que la triste historia de un chico que murió intentando salvarla, no encontraron pruebas pero dijeron que posiblemente había alguien más que logro matar al violador, pero no tenían nada.

Issei pudo recuperarse o eso aparentaba ya que estaba sobrellevándolo pensando más en lo que le dijo Ddraig esa mala noche.

 **Las facciones, cielo, inframundo, ángeles caído, quiere conocer al padre de todo además de otras deidades que en libros les agrado.**

Solo no la quería palmar.

Había entrenado como loco, joder no cavia dolor en lo que sintió durante ese tiempo, tuvo que aprender a moldear o al menos sentir la magia, le dolió cuatro meses lograr sentirlo pero era necesario para ser la conexión para despertar la Boosted Gear mucho más fácil

Ddraig era su maestro y amigo, ha él no le molestaba su palabrería, le parecía curioso y eso fue suficiente.

Fue un dolor notable averiguar muchas cosas y mas supo la influencia de todos los seres supernaturales existentes, entre algunas pacificas y otras que bueno, se había planteado eliminar.

Que pensar de las tres facciones, fue un debate, al cielo no le importa lo que sucede, tienen sus propios problemas y dejan a la humanidad a la humanidad.

Tendrá que salvar al mundo primero, o al menos los lugares más graves.

No odia a dios, pero eso no lo detendrá de darle una lección a los serafines, cuando desbloquee todo su poder claro. Hablara con los Maous ya sea las malas o buenas por bueno aprovecharse de los humanos y enseñarles de lo que un humano-dragon puede hacer.

Angeles caidos y la iglesia.

Tendrá que hablar con Azazel, y por supuesto eliminar a la iglesia. Y las demás iglesias que se aprovechan del dolor humano también perecerán.

Y Odín. Al cual quiere conocer, pelear con Thor y comprender su tecnología.

Y ahora después de tanto sufrimiento lo va a lograr.

 _ **-[Ahora canalízalo en donde quieras y siente la adrenalina, en lo que quieres…..no, en lo que vas a lograr, tienes un potencial que en ningún otro humano sentí, vamos compañero tu puedes!]-**_

Ya sabía, lo sabía bien.

Pensó en la forma que le daría, ya sea un brazo dragon metalico o otra cosa.

Pensó en las cosas que debía tener la Boosted Gear, si su teoría es cierta, con sus emociones puede hacerlo.

Puede hacerlo y va a hacerlo.

Formas de detectar energía y darle una descripción detallada con ayuda de las memoria de Ddraig.

Delgado, nada ostentoso, que pase desapercibido incluso en calle.

Más humano que Dragon pero finalmente Dragon.

Un guante tal vez.

 **-[Boost!]-**

-Joder!- dijo asustado- No me dijiste que iba a gritar-

 _ **-[Bueno, estamos en el bosque y no hay nadie]-**_

-Excusas que-

 _ **-[Y bien que esperas, miralo]-**_

Era como un guante a la medida que cubría hasta el codo, rojo oscuro y si bien nada llamativo.

 _ **-[Ahora mira esto]-**_

Una tela se abrió mostrando una pequeña pantalla la cual parecía estar actualizándose, luego se cerro, miro la luz verde de su palma.

-Sabía que podía ponerle este detalle de Iron Man, que chulo-

La estiro apuntando a un árbol y el sonido no se hizo esperar.

 **-[Boost!]-**

Y el árbol exploto.

-Waaaaaaa que loco-

 _ **-[Y ahora mira tu espalda]-**_

-No me digas-

Alas, alas de Dragon, como de película.

 _ **-[Las sientes]-**_

-Por supuesto-

Relajo los hombros, y como siempre deseo. Sintio la libertad en el rostro.

Escucho el imponente aleteo, y ya estaba 20 metros arriba, aleteo un par más poco le importo el caer.

El aire en el rostro, lo lograría?.

Lograría cambiar al mundo?, no lo sabía si no lo intentaba.

 _ **-[Y tus padres muchacho, crees que con….]-**_

-No podría ni mirarles, creo que una carta diciéndoles que iba a cambiar el mundo debe bastar, que voy a ayudar a las personas, si bien estoy seguro que lo entenderán, que puedo decir, tal vez tenga en un tiempo un hermano o hermana jajaja-

 **-Estableciendo coordenadas-**

La pantalla se levanto nuevamente y aparecían ciertos códigos indicando una clara dirección.

 _ **-[Al final el olor sirve eh muchacho, te dije podría funcionar a base de mis recuerdos]-**_

-Solo era teoría, hasta ahora-

 _ **-[Supongo que tenemos cosas que hacer]-**_

-La madre que si Ddraig.-

Y salió volando.

Pensó en hacer la pose de superman pero era demasiado Gay para su gusto asi que se limito como la de su serie favorita.

-y Ddraig? Sobre la siguiente transformación del **[Balance Braker]** que se necesita para acceder a él sin necesidad de perder tiempo de vida?-

 _ **-[Se necesita de mucho poder mágico, algo que debemos trabajar arduamente]-**_

-Y Morgana que? No crees que acceda a ayudarme si se lo pido no se…. Como un favor del Sekiryruutei?-

 _ **-[No se compañero, la última vez que la vi mato a uno de mis primeros portadores]-**_

-Mierdaaaa de los cojones, bueno tendré que hablar civilizadamente si eso funciona-

 _ **-[Si, bueno chico creo que es hora de que bajes la velocidad, apenas despertaste este poder y aun es algo limitado o querrás nadar un rato en el océano compañero?]-**_

-Un chapuzón no estaría mal eh, hace calor y eso pero no, prefiero llegar rápido, si las cosas son como me las hablaste no tardaran más de una semana en dar conmigo-

.

.

.

 **12 horas de vuelo después**

Aterrizando en la cima de un edificio.

-A la próxima llevo un casco, llevo como unas doce veces en las que me trago insectos- murmuro asqueado.

 _ **-[Tenemos un problema compañero]-**_

-No mames lo que faltaba-

 _ **-[Dentro de ese edificio se encuentra ella pero….hay firmas mágicas por todo el lugar ya deberían habernos detectado pero siguen apareciendo firmas mágicas, cada una mas poderosa que la otra]-**_

-Compañía?-

 _ **-[O una batalla]-**_

Eso no era nada bueno.

La necesitaba para pasar desapercibido, volverla una aliada y que mejor que llegar en su ayuda.

-Indícame donde se encuentra-

 _ **-[Tercera torre, subiendo]-**_

Se elevo lo suficiente y se preparo para bajar en el momento en el que ella saliera. Comenzó a cargar varios **[Bosst]** mientras esperaba.

Vasto escuchar una explosión, ver una silueta caer cerca de la orilla de la torre, para caer en picada hacia las seis figuras que comenzaban a divisarse atreves del humo.

-Le Fay te lo advertimos, no solo has robado el legado de nuestra asociación sino que también has sentenciado tu muerte- Una luz ilumino su bastón, no hacía falta saber que iba a atacar- Contigo morirá la ultima descendiente de la mayor maga que hubo alguna vez-

-S-solo quiero buscar a mi hermano- Hablo la voz de una chica, algo mareada por la caída- Y esto solo es un medio para encontrarlo.

-Todos a la vez!- ordeno y sus compañeros comenzaron a cargar ataques- Matenla!-

-Tu puta madre se va a morir si te escucha hablar así pendejo!-

Derribo tres a la vez con varios disparos de su mano y mandaba a volar y caer los otros con el aire de su aterrizaje. Escuchándose un ligero _zap_ al lado se la chica.

-Crea un escudo y sube a mi espalda-

La chica rubia con lentes, algo enana y semblante sorprendido lo observaba con unos ojos calculadores. Poco basto el presentarse.

-Sekiryuutei….-

-Rápido- ordeno extendiéndole la mano.

Y la tomo.

Creo un escudo y el no se hizo esperar para desaparecer volando.

Voló lo más rápido posible durante un buen rato de la noche, bajando en un bosque mientras el amanecer parecía comenzar a mostrarse.

Un ligero _tap_ junto con otro más suave.

Ambos quedaron de frente, no hablaron en casi todo el trayecto. Él lo prefirió así e intuía que ella necesitaba pensar.

-Por qué?- fue ella la que comenzó a hablar.

-Necesito un favor- sin rodeos.

-Supongo que no podría irme sin un premio merecedor a mi salvador- se relajo, tal vez porque no buscaba matarla.

No es que tuviera miedo, sabia defenderse e incluso sabía que podía haber sobrevivido con solo transportarse cuando los magos Golden Dawn atacasen.

Pero lo que evito aquella acción fue el mismo Sekiryuutei.

-Se bien que al despertar este poder me buscaran y lo que más deseo es…-

-No ser encontrado, supongo que lo entiendo- sonrió algo trágica, se fue dándole la espalda a su familia y ahora no tenía a nadie más.

-Puedes hacerlo?-

-Sabes que es mucho más difícil que ocultarte de la vista de la gente u otros ser no tan fuerte-

Lo sabía.

Pero también sabia por parte de Ddraig que la Morgana del pasado le gustaba ser alabada.

-El Dragon Gales me dijo que no había nadie más que tu para hacerlo.-

La vio sonrojarse, sonrió dentro de sí victorioso.

-S-supongo que puedo intentarlo- bajo la mirada pero luego la levanto con algo de confianza en sus ojos- pero con una condición.

Lógico.

-Ayúdame a encontrar a mi hermano, fue en busca de las demás Excaliburn para crear la original, no sé porque tomo esa decisión cuando en primer lugar ni le importaba-

-De acuerdo-

Dijo sin más.

Tal vez mostrase seriedad pero estaba que rebosaba de alegría, logro matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-E-enserio?- sus gafas y rostro parecían sorprendidas.

-Tengo planeado viajar alrededor del mundo-

Sonrió por primera vez.

-D-destruir podría ser- dijo algo preocupada pero el solo sonrió aun mas, le parecía divertido la reputación de sus anteriores usuarios. El negó con la cabeza.

-Salvar.-

-Salvar?- dijo confundida.

El solo comenzaba a salir e iluminarlos a ambos.

-No soy como los anteriores usuarios, si bien se que tendré que pelear lo hare si es por la causa que tengo en mente-

Ella le miro expectante.

-El mundo está sumido en guerras, crímenes y vamos que hasta tu sabes que los humanos no se salvan de nada-

-Pero revelaras un mundo que ha sido ocultado por milenios-

-No lo hare rápido, además mi primordial misión será dedicarme a parar el derroche de sangre, el tráfico de personas, asesinatos en masa, salvar sin afiliarme a ningún gobierno y cuando mi voz se escuche puede que esto comience a saberse, pero a diferencia de antes, tendrán a un aliado que podría acabar con cualquiera de las demás facciones. Aunque claro preferiría no hacerlo. Hare nuestra voz escucharse.

-''Nuestra voz''?-

-La humanidad…..- se miraron unos segundos, Le Fay no veía terror en sus ojos y no sabia si era bueno o malo, no veía a una mala persona, solo a alguien que odiaba ser subestimado-…la iglesia nos retraso en ciencia, la guerra opaco a todo el mundo y aquellos que dicen ser salvadores solo son mentiras, mentiras que te hacen ser solo una oveja, no dejarte pensar en ti mismo.

-Liberar a la humanidad de ellos mismos-

-Mira hasta donde hemos llegado, nosotros solos y el que se nos niegue la verdad nos impedirá alcanzar nuestro verdadero potencial.-

-Causaras incertidumbre-

-Estarán listos, si saben que alguien como ellos los protege no temerán.

Ella también era humana, su infancia mayormente lo fue antes de entrar al mundo de la magia.

Pero ella era observadora desde incluso cuando abrió por primera vez los ojos y sabía bien a qué se refería.

Lo tacharían de loco.

Posiblemente muera.

Pero su sinceridad en cada una de sus palabras fue lo que necesito para ayudarlo.

No vio a un tirano, tampoco un mesías.

Solo un….

-Muy bien héroe- hablo acercándose a él observando cómo reía por la palabra- Enséñame la Boosted Gear para examinarlo si no queremos ser encontrados.

La primera persona a bordo.

-No soy un héroe- dijo mientras ella analizaba con sumo interés- Solo un tipo que a fin de cuentas sueña con una vida tranquila. La cual no obtendré si dejo las cosas así.

-De acuerdo, no eres un héroe- hizo aparecer una pequeña libreta mientras esta tomaba apuntes sola- Eres ''El heroe''.-

-Carajo que no soy un….-

Le habían parteado en la pierna.

-Vocabulario- fue el regaño que dijo Le Fay.

-Nunca joder!- una nube apareció sobre su cabeza y no tardo en caerle chorros de agua.

Ella tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Vocabulario- repitió.

-Nunca!- dramatizo.

Y Le Fay se pregunto con qué tipo de héroe mal hablado se encontró.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo para aprender modales-

 **-[No creo eso necesario señorita Le Fay]-**

La voz de Ddraig apareció. Sobresaltando un poco a la joven maga

 **-[Este humano no cambiara aunque lo torturase de por vida, tiene una ética curiosamente inquebrantable]-**

-E-eres el…. **–**

 **-[Dragon Gales, uno de los dos dragones celestiales a su servicio]-**

-No que me servías a mi puto lagarto gigante!-

 **-[Discúlpelo, tiende a cambiar rápido sus emociones cuando actúa por mucho tiempo serio]-**

-E-esta….-

 **-[No, solo que sabe tantas cosas que sus emociones son demasiado claras, aunque solo es una liberación de estrés a base de groserías. Le sorprendería la capacidad mental de entendimiento de este chico, no solo comprendió la base de la magia sin ningún instrumento mágico, su tranquilidad mental es tal que ya ha podido visitarme]-**

-No hablen de mi culeros cuando estoy enfrente!-

-Crees que pueda lograrlo?-

En definitiva lo ignoraron.

 **-[Su determinación es enorme]-**

Tenía que buscar a su hermano.

Si solo supiera donde está.

-Donde será el primer lugar al que piensas ir?-

Issei mostro una sonrisa olvidando por completo que refunfuñaba.

-África, países latinos, India, Irak, China, Corea del norte, no sé tú decides vale-

-Me gustan los Doramas- dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

-África será entonces-

Estaba mintiendo.

-Podría llevarnos en un santiamén pero necesito tiempo para crear o buscar el hechizo para ocultarte, además de que necesitaras más ataques que esa luz verde de tu mano-

-Pero si es cool- le miro enojada- Bueno pero que sean ataques de fuego, como contrarrestar hechizos, magia elemental para sorprender al enemigo ya vez que uno solo piensa en fuego cuando ve un Dragon así que tendré que sorprenderlos.-

-Muy bien, ahora déjame sentarte en tu espalda y ponte en marcha que hay trabajo que hacer-

-Vale-

Ella se subió rápidamente sobre él como un tipo de alfombra y se puso en vuelo.

-Eres muy pequeña-

-Sekiryuutei-sama, por favor- pidió amablemente respeto.

-Solo hable en voz alta, lo siento y nada de ''sama'', solo Issei, a secas-

No era la persona más cuerda que conocía.

Pero tampoco ella lo estaba.

Guardo silencio y se dispuso a hojear su nuevo y recientemente adquirido libro y con el silencio que había debía aprovechar el momento.

-Wuaaaaaa! Otro puto insecto, lo juro que…-

En definitiva se iba a volver loca con tantas malas palabras juntas.

 _-''Hermano…..donde estas cuando te necesito''-_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No se que decir las verdad, esta historia me salió de la nada y cuando menos me di cuenta ya había escrito el primer capítulo en tres días.**_

 _ **Puede que no me conozcan ya que es el primero de esta serie y bueno, no me juzgen pero solo puedo decir que….**_

 _ **He vuelto.**_

 _ **TheDarkAngel ha vuelto si señor.**_

 _ **BYEBYE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**La serie no es mía, si lo fuera bueno….ya saben XD.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le Fay tardo tres días en crear el hechizo que Issei necesitaba, aunque también descubrió algo que no le agrado mucho.

-Qué coño es eso de que mi energía funciona como feromonas que sirven para atraer no solo a las mujeres sino a los maricas también!-

 _ **-[C-creí que te impresionaría socio?]-**_

La pequeña maga tampoco daba crédito a lo escuchaba. A un chico quejarse por saber que ahora tendrá la atención de muchas mujeres.

-No! eso está mal!, si me gano el corazón de una chica será de manera honesta y que valga la pena y que es eso de obtener Harems, yo no necesito uno, es antinatural pensar que exista algo así cabron!-

-Enserio lo crees?- pregunto Le Fay mientras tomaba algo de té y observaba a los niños caminar descalzos por la calle, jugando sin preocupación alguna.

-No estoy en contra de los gustos de la gente mientras no sea bizarra, pero soy de los que creen que en verdad existe tu alma gemela, jamás de los jamases me atrevería a besar a otra chica si es que ya tengo a alguien a mi lado.-

-Has tenido una?-

-No pero….-

-Entonces?-

Ambos se miraron un momento, ella algo aturdida por no saber cómo terminaron hablando de eso, empezaron practicando hechizos y veinte minutos después ya están discutiendo.

-Solo no me atrevería, soy un caballero no un mujeriego-

-Cuando alcances un lugar en lo alto muchas querrán estar a tu lado-

-A si menos, solo lo sé si, se que solo hay una persona para cada uno, y el que exista algo así lo prueba-

 **-[Los Harems?]-**

-Quien tenga uno es fácil saber su debilidad-

-Y cual es Issei-sama?-

-El ''sama'' sobra ya te lo dije, y a tu pregunta es fácil- un brillo triste se apodero de sus ojos- No saben amar… o nunca han sido amados.

Para el todo aquello de los harems solo eran un modo de protección, acompañado de lujuria también, no conocían el amor, el verdadero.

Ese que te hace feliz y te impulsa a cuidarla, respetarla y amarla.

Aquel que servirá como medio para acabar con todas las guerras.

Aunque bueno…nunca había tenido una chica en su vida, pero eso no le impidió saber que es amar.

El ama, a la vida, a las personas, a los animales, a aquellos pequeños que juegan con una lata de metal, sin preocupaciones, sonriéndole a la vida, divirtiéndose.

A los malos, después de todos ellos viven, a los peces, las plantas.

Absolutamente todo.

-Supongo que tendré que trabajar en ese problema tuyo también ehh-

Se levanto y bajo de la silla, camino hasta los niños y jugando con ellos les hizo aparecer comida y una pelota de goma. Maravillados y con un abrazo de despedida los niños salieron con una sonrisa aun mayor.

Issei la miro entretenido, recordando aquellos videos en la red tan enternecedores. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Una chica como tú tal vez- dijo de pronto y ella giro rápido con un tierno sonrojo mirándolo sorprendida, sin saber porque se puso así.

-A-a que te refieres?- llego a preguntar.

-Amable, tu eres amable y esa es una cualidad que me llama la atención- dijo tal cual como si del tiempo se tratara. Ella sonrió alagada- Pero también hay muchas otras cosas que me gustan así que creo que me llevara tiempo si hablamos de eso-

Le hubiese gustado seguir hablando pero el sonido de una pequeña alarma les llamo por completo su atención.

-Bien, se acabo el receso- dijo relajado mientras estiraba el cuerpo entero- Necesito regresar a mis jodidos entrenamientos extremos!-

 **-[Acabo de detectar tres firmas de energías demoniacas, no muy fuertes pero te pondrán en aprietos]-**

-Te servirá para verificar si te reconocen a una distancia bastante cerca y probar aquellos hechizos que te enseñé-

-Ya verás que se enteran los muy cabrones hijos de…-

Un chorro de agua en la cabeza lo golpeo.

-Coño!- y salió huyendo volando siendo seguido de cerca por la joven maga.

Al entrar a Corea Ddraig detecto señales de muerte. Una pequeña población estaba siendo reducida por la desaparición de muchas personas.

No eran humanos esta vez pero aun así aquello no lo intimido. Sabía que era muy probable que sean un grupo de demonios renegados ya que los demonios tienen prohibido matar o lastimar humanos.

Pero había aquellos que en claro desacuerdo abandonaban el inframundo para hacerlo por mero placer.

La mayoría bichos.

Estaba en un edificio abandonado, algo lejos casi adentrándose al bosque.

Aterrizo con calma, camino a la entrada y sin pensarlo mucho hizo aparecer su guante.

 **-[Boost!]-** El agudo sonido fue un poco más bajo y comenzó a cargar varios más en silencio mientras entraba.

Lo primero en encontrarse fue el horrible olor a lo que sea que fuese, aun con ese sentido al mínimo no podía dejar de darle algo de nauseas, resistiendo siguió adentrándose aun mas, hasta llegar a escuchar ruidos provenientes de los cuartos de los pisos superiores.

Alguien caminaba demasiado, alertado?, no, ya debieron de haberlo atacado pero aquello no sucedía.

 _-''Me siento como en Residente vil, los primero si tú lo sabes''-_

 _ **-[Completamente de acuerdo socio, pero en este caso nosotros no somos la presa]-**_

 _-''Crees que las personas se encuentren aquí?''-_

 _ **-[El olor a sangre me lo dice…..e-espera socio que hac…]-**_

-Sangre!- Grito alarmado- Pensé que era la suciedad! O mierda que se yo!- y se escucho el sonido de concreto romperse.

 **-[Y volvimos a ser la presa….]-**

 **-Quien anda ahí!-** se escucho el grito de furia de un animal que parecía descender atravesando el concreto con gran ímpetu.

 **-[S-socio, aquellas tres firmas mágicas….]-**

-Si…- tomo una postura de combate preparándose para el primer asalto.

 **-[M-me equivoque, no es un demonio renegado es un monstruo del inframundo!, lo sé porque sus firmas mágicas se acaban de unir siendo solo una!]-**

-Y qué coño es a lo que me voy a enfrentar!- grito dramático mientras retrocedía unos pasos esquivando los escombros.

 **-[Sal de ahí! Si bien lo podremos derrotar no servirá si el techo nos aplasta!]-**

-Carajo lo que faltaba!- dio media vuelta saco sus alas en un aleteo salió de ahí, giro en el aire y se fue deteniendo sin mucho problema, solo ensuciarse de polvo.

 **-Quien osa molestarme mientras como!-** el grito fue tanto que el humo se fue disipando rápidamente mostrando escamas rojas y tres…

-Es un puto gusano de tres cabezas!- grito sorprendido.

 **-[Gusano infernal! Había escuchado que un par de docenas escarparon del inframundo pero las habían cazado!]**

-Pues no, no lo hicieron los muy idiotas-

Parecía una serpiente también pero la baba que cubría su cuerpo le hizo pensar diferente.

De repente el monstruo los observo y lo que hizo les dejo completamente satisfechos.

 **-Un humano!-** grito colérico- **Un puto humano se atreve a interrumpirme!-**

 _-''Si!, el muy estúpido no se da cuenta de ti compañero, dime cuantos_ _ **Boost**_ _tenemos''-_

 _ **-[34 Boost y subiendo, te recomiendo eliminar las tres cabezas al mismo tiempo, mientras haiga una las demás se regeneraran. Algún hechizo de fuego con gran potencia serviría]-**_

-Pues que crees imbécil!- le grito mientras desaparecía de la vista de la bestia- Este puto humano te hará 100% mierda!- el monstruo quedo sorprendido al escucharlo detrás de él.

 **-C-como carajos lo…..-**

Había utilizado cinco Boost para desplazarse de la vista del animal que media casi veinte metros de altura y eso que estaba agachado. Utilizo cinco más para levantar una varilla de metal enorme que encontró en los restos.

Sin dejarle hablar unas palabras más al gusano, utilizo 5 Boost mas para enterrarlo en la parte baja de su escuálido cuerpo arrancándole un grito de dolor.

 **-E-estupido humano! C-como eres capaz de l-lastimarme solo e-eres un h-hu…-**

-Callate pendejo!-

Utilizando casi diez mas Boost y con claro esfuerzo, lo levanto utilizando sus alas y elevándose lo suficientemente rápido para hacerle perder el equilibrio.

 **-Quien diantres eres mocoso!-** intento estirarse hacia arriba, o algunas de sus dos cabezas de mas también lo intentaron- **Como es posible que seas asi de fuerte! E-espera…..-** Las alas- **E-eres! Eres un puto dragon!? Pero cómo? Es imposible que hayas podido ocultarte ¿c-como l-lo…-**

De la nada las tres cabezas se enrollaron casi formando un nudo. Issei sabía que fue Le Fay quien parecía muy contenta por ver su hechizo funcionando mientras observaba desde una nube sentada en su escoba.

Sin demoras lo soltó.

 **-E-espera no se a-atrevan-** su voz mostraba por fin miedo- **Me iré! Lo juro-**

 _ **-[El ataque está listo]-**_

Extendiendo su palma y con una mirada seria comenzó a reunir todos los Boost restantes.

Sin inmutarse, sintió como parte de la armadura comenzaba a cubrir mas partes de su cuerpo.

Ambos brazos.

Ambas piernas.

Y al fin un casco.

 **-[Enhorabuena compañero! Ya has logrado acceder al traje! aun incompleto pero eso es mucho avance para poco tiempo!]-**

Adentro del casco era distinto, se sentía Iron man…Batman…joder todos aquellos que usan trajes de super tecnología. Vio como tres círculos aparecían apuntando a cada cabeza y de inmediato supo qué hacer.

-[Bola del gran fuego] [Relámpago] [Frio de la discordia]-

 **-No! No lo hagas hijo de puta! Te matare lo juro!-** sus palabras estaban vacías, el solo lo sabía. Maldijo dentro de sí el monstruo, moriría a manos de un humano…del Sekiryuutei y sin poder defenderse y lo único que logro hacer fue insultarlo antes de morir por los tres ataques a gran escala.

Era poderoso.

 **-No me arrepiento de esas inútiles vidas!-**

-Solo cae imbécil de pacotilla!-

Hubo una detonación en el aire y aquellas cenizas que caían fueron esparcidas por el viento, desapareciendo.

 _ **-[Tienes suerte compañero, si no hubieses respondido de esa manera rápida se habría separado en tres y nos lo hubiese puesto más difícil]-**_

El no dijo nada, comenzó a observarse a si mismo notando los cambios en su traje. Tenía botas de metal un poco puntiagudos, que le cubrían hasta la rodilla de color oscuro pero con líneas rojas con verde brillante mezclado y tanto sus guantes, piernas y casco eran de poco grosor, casi como un semihumanoide.

-Esto mola loco- dijo impresionado por la rebosante oleada de energía que recorría cada parte de su ser.

-Tenemos un problema- **[Tenemos un problema]-**

Tanto Le Fay como Ddraig hablaron con sincronía e Issei rio por ello.

-Tu sello se ha roto- y eso le apago la risa- al parecer no calcule el poder que podrías utilizar-

-En otras palabras…..-

-…Eres más poderoso que antes-

 _ **-[En eso no se equivoca, cuando me liberaste apenas podías defenderte de demonios de clase baja, pero acabas de destruir a uno que supera la clase medio-alta, ciertamente impresionado aunque….]-**_

-N-no me digas….- dijo sintiendo un mareo mientras su traje se evaporaba y comenzaba a oscurecerse su vista-….s-supongo que tendré que ser salvado…..-

Sus palabras callaron en ese instante mientras lentamente caía de más de mil quinientos pies de altura. Y lo único que escucho fue a Ddraig seguir hablando.

 _ **-[Al menos no convulsionaste como los anteriores]-**_

 _-''Pudrete Ddraig…púdrete por favor''-_ y se durmió.

Le Fay con levitación de su varita le impidió caer un metro más.

-Supongo que tendré que seguir trabajando en ese sello- hablo mientras observaba a Issei dormir sin queja alguna- Superaste mis expectativas sin duda.

 **-[Si pudieras entenderlo sabrías que tanto puede hacer]-**

-Tengo tiempo de sobra Ddraig-sama o hasta que encuentre a mi hermano-

Porque aquel hechizo era uno de los más fuertes que había hecho y él lo rompió sin un día de demora. Y en esos instantes de sorpresa no le cabía entender como un humano sin línea de sangre, conocimiento mágico o al menos hasta hace poco podía lograr tal nivel de poder en instantes.

Tendría que estudiar a su máxima potencia.

Porque aquello era un reto y Le Fay no piensa perder sin dar batalla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tiempo después…_

-Muy bien, esos son algunos hechizos de defensa que debes practicar con Ddraig-sama…..- Le Fay parecía muy concentrada mientras hablaba, Issei solo escuchaba, escuchaba y lo intentaba.

No es que la magia fuese fácil, ella era una buena maestra y pensó que ella tiene mucho mas potencial que él, sabía que en una pelea perdería pero dándole batalla con lo poco que sabe y sus rápidos reflejos.

Y se pregunto.

¿Habría más gente como ella? ¿O como él, que daría todo por salvar a las personas?

Pensó en formar un equipo.

Tal vez…..

Pero no ahora.

Tenía que centrarse en las personas primero y eso era algo que tenía que hacer solo. No podía llegar un equipo entero de gente poderosa solo como así, sería difícil para la gente incapaz de pensar que haiga gente así por todos lados.

Se asustaran.

Puede que se equivoque.

O puede que no.

-Ahora te enseñare un ejercicio para aumentar tu capacidad mágica…..- parecía aun una niña, no sería la más alta como las chicas de su escuela pero tenía ese rostro que le apetecía apretar, seguro serian suaves se preguntaba mientras escuchaba ahora mas y mas de lo que le decía.

Por que se esmera tanto enseñarle pensaba, tal vez solo era amable y le ayudaba en todo lo que podía, pero algo le decía que era otra cosa muy distinta. Como si estuviera probando sus límites.

 _-''Chica lista''- no le molestaba eso, le agradaba un poco pero al menos ya sabía cómo era su actitud._

 _La había estudiado….._

… _..mientras ella lo estudiaba a él._

Solo así funcionaban las cosas, ella estudiaba su poder y el su actitud.

Era algo manipulador, pero como serlo cuando era él quien se esforzaba. Le gustaba hacer eso con la gente, no podía impedirlo, era normal para él.

-Le Fay…..- la llamo mientras ella escribía algo en su libreta, paro y subió la mirada para prestarle atención-….No crees que ya debería intentar acceder al **[Bala…..]** -

-No.

Oh. Era eso, se había equivocado.

Y es que al verla fruncir el ceño supo que era.

-Vamos!, tu Hechizo ya es fuerte, ya puedo usar todo lo tengo a mi alcance y no se ha roto nuevamente!- no quería volver a equivocarse.

Ella solo negó.

-No seas _Hermio…_ -

Le congelo la boca.

-Como me vuelvas a comparar te juro que…..-

Su silla desapareció, llevándose un susto.

Era tan pequeña. Cayó al suelo pero no sintió dolor, ya había hechizado el suelo el mismo cuando despareció la silla. De su boca emergió vapor derritiendo el hielo.

-Coño!- no pudo evitar decirlo.

-Vocabulario!-

-Que te jodan!- ella abrió los ojos y estuvo así de cerca para volverlo una planta…. _por decima vez._

-Vamos Le Fay!- la interrumpió- llevamos cuatro meses en Gales!, no he podido visitar los templos joder! Vamos que hasta tú necesitas un respiro!-

-Hay que ser cuidadosos! Ya te dije que hay Ángeles caídos por la zona! Y de vez en cuando llegan los puros!- tenia buenos puntos.

-Pero….-

-Nada de ''peros'', ellos son mucho más diferentes que el demonio de clase alta-baja de hace dos meses, quien por cierto te detecto a menos de cien metros- refuto callándolo- Son elite-

-Aun no entiendo que hacen aquí, no he dado ninguna señal y al demonio de hace dos meses lo elimine sin darle tiempo de huida-

-Se que necesitamos los hechizos que están ahí para que tu acceso al **[Balance breaker]** Sea más completo, _Además de la magia Dragón Slayer-_

-Lo que tú quieres golosa es apren….- la boca otra vez.

-Vocabulario-

Lo derritió otra vez y camino a la ventana del hotel donde estaban hospedados.

Llevaba ropa normal, una camisa de manga larga de tono oscuro, unos pantalones de vestir verdes y un tenis casuales.

Le Fay llevaba un vestido veraniego y aunque hay mucho viento ella parece no ceder aun cuando tenía frio.

Como si quisiese que el vea algo.

Locuras suyas.

Aunque aun se preguntaba que hacían ahí aquellos Ángeles, e incluso el mismo Azazel.

No quería verlo aun, no hasta que regrese a Japon y vea que fue lo que ha pasado en su ausencia.

Y el hecho de que Le Fay le informo que alguien había ''Formado parte de su territorio'' su ciudad y no solo un clan.

Dos putos clanes.

Pero no había prisa, no hasta que termine lo que ha empezado.

Al menos un año más, aun si no logra la ultima transformación.

-Puedes ir a por una película Le Fay?-

-Si es de miedo otra vez te juro que…..-

-Esta vez elije tu vale-

Ella sonrió.

El sonrió.

Sabía que tardaría un buen rato. Ella tardaba lo de ropa en películas.

-Bien, pero prepara palomitas sin mantequilla que bien sabes que…..-

-Coño!- dramatizo.

 **.**

 **.**

Logro salir del edificio evadiendo sin falla todos los hechizos de protección de Le Fay.

 _-''Ten más confianza''-_

Debía tenerlo, lo logro o al menos eso esperaba ya que ninguna fuente de poder pareció dispersarse o alguna señal alerta.

Ahora solo faltaba llegar, pasarse como una persona normal e irse.

Todo en ese orden.

 _Si solo tuviera algo de orden en su vida….._

 _ **-[El puto blanco! Mata al hijo de puta!]-**_

Brinco del susto y por poco deja salir a Ddraig en todo su esplendor.

 _-''Donde''-_ dijo como si nada. Nunca se enojaría. Nunca.

 _ **-[P-perdon es s-solo que…..]-**_

 _-''Donde''-_ repitió.

 _ **\- [A cincuenta metros, va por la calle solo y puedo notar que es fuerte, tal vez no sea buen momento el reventarle toda su puta cara al muy…..]-**_

 _-''Solo guarda silencio, esta será la gran prueba sí, así que de ahora en adelante calladito imbécil''-_

 _ **-[…]-**_

-Bien-

Camino apenas apresurando el paso, saco su celular y comenzó a ver cualquier video de algún noticiero, sin prestarle mucha atención.

Camino entre la gente, no era tarde pero algunos puestos comenzaban a cerrar, todo iba bien.

Se detuvo cuando escucho a Ddraig gruñir conteniéndose.

Levanto la mirada topándose con su rival. Caminaba sin mucho interés, cabello plateado oscuro y vestía como si una estrella fuera, oh en definitiva era su rival, sintió una furia encenderse pero así como llego la apago, no, no se enojaría.

Así que solo lo siguió.

No demoro mucho en parar, entro a un lugar de comida japonesa que aun no cerraba. Él le siguió y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba comiendo unos fideos, además de pedir algo más para llevar.

El blanco no parecía ni darse cuenta que lo seguían.

 _ **-[Azazel!]-**_

No necesito girar para mirar la puerta.

Su puta esencia lo delataba con creces. Era como sentir un tipo de energía contenido, aplastante si pero no intimada. Aun sin verlo, paso a su lado y el no movió los ojos de la pantalla de su celular mientras daba un sorbo a su plato.

No debía mirarlo, había lanzado un hechizo de confusión al entrar, nada difícil para él. Pero si alguien hacia un tipo de contacto visual él lo sabría.

Tomo asiento junto al blanco quien no se inmuto ante su llegada, el seguía concentrado en su ramen.

Y hablaron.

-Vali vali…..que te dije de visitas inesperadas, se suponía que esperarías a que regresara- hablo con cierto reproche fingido, no se veía molesto.

-Quería ver si lograba pelear contra alguno de la Brigada del khaos, pensé que sería bueno como entrenamiento.-

-Bueno, como siempre saliste a la primera y no dejaste acabar a que te dieran el mensaje una vez escuchas sobre ellos- una mesera le sirvió un té y Azazel le miro el culo a chica pero pareció no encontrar lo que buscaba.

-El portador de la espada sagrada…..-

-Vali, eso no es un entrenamiento, el te podría matar- aun diciendo eso su sonrisa no desvanecía, le divertía mas bien.

-Es algo que pasa en batalla, ganar o morir y yo no voy a morir, aun no me he enfrentado a un verdadero reto….-

-Eres todo un maniaco de las peleas… _Igual que ellos…-_

-No los nombres, _ellos_ también caerán ante mi-

Pararon un momento, Azazel dio un sorbo a su te y Vali miraba su plato vacio con mucho interés.

-Soy un Demonio-Humano, descendiente del primer Satán y con este poder les demostrare a no burlarse de mi- lo dijo mirando a su maestro quien no se inmutaba ante nada, igual que el.

-Al menos son los malos y tendrás todo el permiso para hacerlo, solo no te mates antes vale, no servirá mucho si mueres a medio camino.- dio un par de sorbos mas y coloco taza en la mesa

-…..Esta bien-

-Y sobre Arthur…mis fuentes me dicen que desapareció en medio del desierto del Sahara, es escurrido sabes, él y sus otros dos compañeros que también son igual de fuertes que el…posiblemente más.

-Y entonces que hacen aquí?, ya ha pasado una semana desde que partiste-

-Aparte de algunos miembros del Khaos queriendo robar fallidamente hechizos de Dragon Slayer pertenecientes a tu contraparte en el templo que hay en su honor bueno….-

-No me hables de él, si no ha despertado aun el matarlo será muy fácil-

-…..Buscaba señales de si alguien ya había logrado entrar, después de todo aun no se sabe que ser de energía dragón acabo con aquel bicho de hace siete meses, sabes, podría ser que alguien aprendió magia de aquí pero no hay ningún indicio de eso-

-Aun con eso, si no es El Rojo no me interesa-

Esta vez fingió tristeza.

-Oh vamos Vali, no te molestaría un poco tener más contacto con tu padre adoptivo? Sabes, aprenderías mucho si te dedicases a….-

-Grigori? Pero si solo son papeles ahí yo lo que quiero es pelear-

-No sé qué hacer contigo…- dijo aparentando deprimirse.- Mañana regresamos, partimos al amanecer- después de ello, vali repitió un tazon mas y se mantuvieron callados.

Cuando Issei termino de comer, se levanto y con una sonrisa se despidió del lugar, dejando buena propina y lo mejor de todo….

Sin ser detectado.

Camino y camino hasta llegar al hotel, entro como si nada, subió a su cuarto-doble en el que se hospedaban y puso lo que pidió en un plato, lo llevo a la sala, prendió el televisor y menos de cinco minutos Le Fay llego.

-Y las palomitas?-

-Te compre fideos, muy buenos para tu crecimie…-

-Issei-sama!-

-Que el ''sama'' sobra carajo de los mil cojones!- huyo cuando la vio levantar su varita- N-no espera… q-que vas a h-hace…..-

No fue solo la boca, la cabeza entera quedo congelada y por el aumento repentino de peso no pudo mantener el equilibrio hasta caer de espalda. Escuchando su elegante risa aun a través del hielo.

Lo descongelo rápido, pero….

-Puta madre! Mi cerebro está congelado aun! Mierda!-

-Vocabulario!-

La película fue buena, debía dar merito, ella disfruto la comida y ahora estaba duchándose. El miraba por la ventana hundido en sus pensamientos.

Debía decirle a Le Fay sobre lo que escucho de su hermano, pensó en decirle después de que alcanzara el **[Balance Breaker]** pero eso no iba con él, debía ser honesto y aceptar lo que ella decidiera.

No mentir a tus amigos.

También sobre lo de Vali siendo humano-demonio y no de cualquier línea de sangre, Ddraig le explico más o menos la capacidad de su padre y abuelo.

Aun fuera su liga…...aun con el **[Balance Breaker]…**

Agradeció que no supieran de él, según Ddraig viniendo de él era suficiente prueba para saber que es un fantasma.

Los amigos del hermano de Le Fay.

Y qué coño es _La Brigada del Khaoz._

-Issei-sama, que mira?-

No la vio llegar, era tan chica, el ya le superaba una cabeza y eso que tenían la misma edad.

-Que te dije del ''sama'' cara….-

Le pateo el pie.

Él le gruño y fingió echar espuma por la boca.

-Siga así y su pierna estará toda morada mañana temprano-

-De acuerdo! Vale pero solo por este momento- ella sonrió victoriosa- Además tengo noticias-

-Y de que se trata?- se coloco los lentes dándole aun mas ese aire infantil. Issei le miro con tranquilidad antes de responder con suma tranquilidad.

-Veras, cuando fui a comprar la comida yo….-

Y le conto todo lo que sabía mientras ella escuchaba tranquila, sentada en un sofá con una taza de té. No hizo movimiento alguno ni cuando lo menciono.

A su hermano.

Le miraba con ojos curiosos y por un momento creyó ver como si fuese a soltar una lágrima. Supo de alguna manera que al final si se separarían.

-Supongo que tenemos que apurarnos para que estudies y aprendas todo lo posible, y…..-

-Oye y sobre t-t…..-

-…Gracias por tu honestidad-

Lo abrazo.

Apenas solo unos segundos y él se abstuvo a mirarla curioso, era la primera vez que un amigo(a) lo abraza. Y aquello significaba mucha confianza en la persona que lo recibe.

-Quieres que te ayude con tu hermano?- hablo y ella le miro- Que puede que no sea al primero que te encuentres?-

-N-no…gracias pero no….es un problema de familia-

-Y que soy yo?- pregunto de repente y ella tuvo que sostenerse de algo para no flanquear.

-A-a que t-te refieres?-

-Somos amigos no?- eso la deprimió un poco- Y para mi, los amigos son como mi familia.

Era un chico amable, pero Le Fay sentía que salvar a su hermano era tarea suya y aunque se tratara de Issei debía declinar.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Confía en mí Issei-sama, hare que recobre la razón y si aun necesita de mi ayuda en el futuro para ayudarle a traer paz- su voz comenzaba a romperse- Y-yo iré a t-tu llamado-

-Gracias Le Fay, gracias pero….-

-S-si-

-Deja de ponerme el ''sama'' joder! Soy tu amigo no tu amo señor de las tinieblas!-

El siempre seria así.

-Vocabulario!-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Un mes después….._

 **-[Socio vamos! Tu puedes! Ya controlas todo lo básico de la magia que te permite dañar a los Dragones!]-**

Issei se encontraba en un viejo bunker, escondido bajo muchos hechizos al sur de España, Le Fay estaba afuera, tratando de que el sello no se rompa o se filtre su esencia al aire. Los encontrarían en horas si eso pasaba.

-Coño de la madre! Hijos de puta! Esto se siente de puta madre!...- gritaba y gritaba cuanta palabrota se sabía. Hasta las que no existían- Joder!.

La energía era tanta que el bunker temblaba, aun cuando fue reforzado para resistir ataques contra todo tipo de magia que sabían.

Todo comenzó a concentrase alrededor suyo, le apareció un peto. Sus extremidades, que ya tenía, comenzaban crecer, ganando grosor, tapando por completo el cuerpo del humano.

Y de repente brillo.

Dando forma a un traje humanoide y lo único que lo delataba como un Dragon era su espalda.

Alas. De su mismo tamaño capaz de cubrirlo por completo de cualquier ataque. Capaces de desaparecer y alcanzar una velocidad que necesita probar.

Se siente como la combinación de Iron Man con detalles de lagarto como sus escamas. Su casco de metal con ojos que brillaban un verde intenso y por dentro veía números y letras.

 **-[Actualización completada] [Modo Balance Breaker Scale Mail alcanzado] [Funcionando al 100%]-**

-H-hijo de l-la gran…- cayó quedando apoyado de una rodilla muy exhausto- Q-quede igual como cuando u-un ebrio lo está al día siguiente….coño….-

Se abrió una compuerta dejando entrar a una dramática maga.

-E-esta t-todo bien?, Hubo problemas y c-casi el sello se rompe pero logre detenerlo, aun así n-necesito comprobar que nada afuera haya llamado la a-atención-

-Le Fay….- llamo.

-S-si….-

-Lo logramos…..- ella no pudo evitar sonreir.

 **-[Aun falta algo…..]-**

-P-púdrete Ddraig s-si, s-solo no q-quiero tener otra pesadilla donde me veo d-desnudo en m-medio de un…-

Y cayó de espaldas, mientras el traje se evaporaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Era necesario el dibujo?, digo, no es como si no se viera más loco solo que…-

-Es un sello…que casualmente parece la imagen de dragon- explico la rubia mientras guardaba todo lo perteneciente a ella en un bolso mágico. Nunca se acostumbraría a eso.- Además, le hace ver más heroico- el rio.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo recordando el emblema que Le Fay puso cuando saco el traje por segunda vez, en su pecho de color negro, no lo admitiría pero le gustaba.

-Y aun no tomas en consideración mi ayuda para…..-

-Issei…- era la primera vez que no le decía el ''sama''- Gracias pero no.

-Pero nos volveremos a ver no?- ambos lo sabían.

-Seguro- dijo con una sonrisa llena de convicción- Una vez que rescate a mi hermano e investigue aquella organización iré a ayudarte.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Eres una gran amiga, tal vez la ''mejor'' amiga que he tenido- ella le miro con curiosidad y él se sintió algo extraño.

Y de repente fue él quien dio el primer paso…

…para abrazarla.

Apenas unos segundos hasta soltarla mientras le decía al oído…..

-Te extrañare…-

Su sonrojo fue notable y suficiente para perder su compostura.

-Y-yo…a-a y-yoo…- ella apretó ambos puños queriendo decir algo.

-Lo se Le Fay, lo sé- ella casi explota- Se que también me extrañaras.-

-H-hum?-

Y aquella fue la primera ocasión en que Le Fay exploto.

-Idiota!- y despareció de ahí dejando a un congelado Issei.

 _-''Y yo que dije coño!''-_

 _ **-[Socio, creo que te falta conocer chicas]-**_

Y vaya que las conocería.

Mientras ahora en adelante haría todo lo que tenía previsto hacer. Solo esperaba que todo marchara como él desea aunque sabe que eso es improbable.

Tiene ideas, tal vez buscar más aliados en su trayecto y quién sabe, tal vez salir con alguna chica o saber al menos cual es su tipo.

Y ahora.

 _A salvar el mundo!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Estoy loco chicos, tengo tantas ideas solo no piensen que iré así de rápido.**_

 _ **Y al comentario de lo de dios, jajaja lo había olvidado pero bueno ya que jajajaja.**_

 _ **El capitulo en si responde mucho.**_

 _ **No es harem. Al final solo se queda con una….espero.**_

 _ **Y que se viene todo eso de conocer muchos países, no se si redactar varios capítulos o solo en uno, ustedes que piensan?**_

 _ **TheDarkAngel se despide**_

 _ **BYEBYE.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**La serie no es mía, por putas que no!... XD.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solos durante un par de meses, dando por terminado su primer año después de huir de casa y también de su arduo entrenamiento.

Era la apariencia normal de alguien de diecisiete años, aunque tuviera 15, de complexión delgado, no aparentaba ser alguien fuera de lo común, si quitáramos el hecho que su presencia asustaba un poco, como si fuese alguien…demasiado grande.

Siempre vestía en la vida normal una sudadera o cualquier ropa deportiva, ocultando a la vista su tonificado cuerpo.

Y como si fuese una costumbre, su guante fuera aparentando ser algún tipo de pieza tecnológica ultra-moderna. No hace falta decir que muchos querían algo igual…o el suyo.

Luego de acostumbrarse a mantener el traje al menos diez días sin desaparecerlo salvo para excepciones como ir al baño. Continuo dejando Gales, dirigiéndose a acabar con cierto emperador de Corea que dejo pasar por que al parecer necesitaba tener el traje completo para aparecerse al mundo humano.

Idea de Le Fay si le preguntan. Aunque tenía un buen punto.

 _-Necesitas el traje! Tu seguridad depende de no mostrar tu rostro! Y deja de hacer caras mientras come Issei-sama!-_

No quería ser reconocido, por tal tuvo que ir de Corea a Gales y viceversa para su molestia. Aunque no se quejaba, disfrutaba un poco la compañía.

 **-[Socio, creo es buen momento para poner a prueba tu velocidad]-**

-Tu dime loco- Issei volaba observando el cielo a través del casco.

 **-[Tienes dos segundos para colocar sellos de magia explosiva en trece puntos alrededor del lugar, para posterior ser detonado]-**

-Ahora sí que me das un buen reto eh cabron-

 **-[Si es que quieres ser el más fuerte claro…]-**

-Puñetas!- salió disparado.

Y en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba viendo la enorme súper mansión. Pero en el último segundo se quedo quieto.

 **-[Sucede algo compañero?]-**

-O-oye, no teníamos que sacar primero a las personas que no son de la puta familia imperial…digo-

 **-[Dices bien…..]**

Esa primera regla fue algo que tuvo que grabarse en la cabeza desde ese día, no quería inocentes muertos. Solo a los políticos, mafia, iluminatis, asesinos etc…

Cabe recalcar que aquello tuvo que hacerlo con discreción, no quería aparecer y que le declaren la guerra por el tio ese, solo le caía mal.

Y luego vino aparecerse un poco en público los primeros dos meses, nada increíble, criminales y mafiosos de muchos países fueron llevados en bandeja de plata hasta las mismas cárceles.

Junto con kilos y kilos de todos lo que te imagines en drogas, una grabación declarando y pegada a su hocico con forma de pene, y un curioso papel con el dibujo de un dragon rojo. No muchos le tomaron curiosidad.

Apareciendo en desastres naturales, deteniendo una ola de más de cincuenta metros con un buen ataque de fuego. Llevando pipas y pipas en su espalda llenas de agua directa para áfrica.

Y en todos lados, se iba justo cuando llegaba.

Sin dejarse ver…mucho. Solo unas personas divisaron una persona de color rojo, pero no un rojo que te avisa destrucción sino más bien una luz…..de alivio, calma, confianza quizás.

Fueron dos meses extremos y llenos de sentimientos encontrados.

No solo porque Ddraig no le permitió salir del **[Balance Breaker]** durante mucho tiempo, o al menos el que aguantara hasta sentir mareos. Pero también tuvo mucho tiempo para dedicarse a aquellos trabajos menores.

Para luego subir de nivel.

Traficantes.

-Mueran putos hijos de la gran….!- su grito fue opacado por la balacera que le propinaron, pero igual no le afectaron, solo varios rayos saliendo de quien sabe donde dándoles a todos ellos y un buen olor a traficante ahumado.

-Y por eso bajaran sus armas como los maricas que son!- algunos obedecieron. Otros no y otros….- De verdad crees que una bazuca va a….!- pero no era solo una.

 _ **-[Compañero! No es como si te fuesen a herir por supuesto, pero es mejor acabar con esto ya, huelo a algunos ángeles caídos acercarse, no rápidamente parece ser solo patrullaje ya que no noto alteraciones en su magia]-**_

-Muy bien putitos…..- dijo saliendo del humo completamente intacto, todos tiraron las armas de la sola sorpresa de verlo salir del humo completo- O no están amarrados todos en menos de dos minutos, tapados ojos y oídos, o caerán cabezas.-

No solo no dudaron en obedecerlo. Su enorme presencia se volvió tan pesada como si no hubiese otro camino que tomar.

El también hizo lo mismo que ellos, solo cuando ellos acabaron, solo sus nudos estaban aflojados, diviso con la vista a los ángeles que no estaban a mas de cien metros para llegar.

Fingió dormirse. Desapareciendo su traje.

 _ **-[Pudimos habernos transportado en un santiamén, no entiendo porque lo haces]-**_

 _-''Quiero estudiarlos más de cerca, no tengo vendados los ojos así que veré por el rabillo del ojo''-_

 _ **-[Pero si ya te los describí son…]-**_

 _-''Unos cuervos con perfectos cuerpos y la mayoría con lencería''-_

 _ **-[…..]-**_

 _-''Mira, sabes que me gusta sacar conclusiones viendo todo con mis propios ojos''-_ veinte metros- _''Así que solo mira…s-santos m-melones''-_

En algo tenía razón Ddraig, solo que quedo embobado con el cuerpo de las Caidas. Pero se recompuso ya que debía controlarse.

La lujuria llevaba a deseo, deseo a experimentar y no quería ser un maldito adicto a las mujeres. Les temía…..un poco sí. Pero no a lo que son sino a lo que te podrían hacer.

-Uh hum- hablo una bajando junto con otras tres- Si que se ha liado parda chicas- comento sacando una risa sorda por parte de las tres.

-Humanos débiles, aunque muy inteligentes- observo una mientras divisaba las armas.

-Deberíamos matarlos?- hablo una sin interés ante la escena- Los han dejado vivos supongo que quiz…..-

-Sabes bien que Azazel-sama nos matara si se entera.-

Las tres callaron.

-Saben, eh oído de de que Baraquiel buscaba aliados, para acabar con las demás razas o no sé, sus objetivos no son claros aun-

-Lo que el busca es su propia muerte diras….-

-Miren esto!- llamo la que se había acercado a inspeccionar las armas- Es el mismo papel del que ha hablado Azazel-sama- mostro el dibujo de un Dragon de color rojo- Y miren, dice algo….-

 _Regalo para el gobierno Frances, el amigo de todos._

-Es el mismo que ha estado coleccionando Azazel….-

-Oh si, ahora recuerdo que se ha obsesionado con un humano sin ningún ligamiento a la magia o alguna deidad-

-Ósea un solo y simple humano- rio una.

-No es solo un ''Simple humano'' este humano cuenta con tecnología muy avanzada-

-Como el de una película humana que vi hace un par de años-

-Pero no es una película Reyna-san es la vida real- la nombrada que también era la que observaba las armas pareció hastiarse un poco.

-Lo que sea, solo que en términos de poder, podría hacerle frente a seres de clase media-alta según sus palabras-

-Se imaginan que conociera este lado, seguro no sabría que hacer-

-Saben que, solo movámonos, vienen humanos y necesitamos reportar que no encontramos nada-

-Otra ciudad sin premios para Azazel-sama que divertido- dijo una de manera irónica.

Dos caídas salieron volando desapareciendo con rapidez, solo Reyna seguia ahí observando aquel papel con mucha curiosidad.

-Un héroe eh?- murmuro sin saber que estaba siendo escuchada por unos oídos de Dragon- Tal vez nosotros también necesitamos uno…-

Y se fue.

Issei se levanto con tranquilidad por donde ellas habían ido, observando solo la oscuridad de la noche sin figuras que ver.

 _ **-[Compañero…..]-**_

-Vámonos.-

Ese día se planteo una idea loca, que tarde o temprano sin que lo note terminaría pasando.

Aquellos meses después en los que se dedicaba a detener guerrillas, explosiones y accidentes de grandes proporciones también los uso para ordenar su vida, aunque sea un poco.

De las casas de dinero que encontraba parte del dinero lo transportaba a su locación en Gales, posteriormente bajo otra identidad compro una casa en medio de un bosque en España. Contacto a gente para construir lo que se podría decir es una casa moderna.

Con tres pisos subterráneos.

El primero era su centro de comando, televisores y canales de noticias que le ayudaban a su trabajo, una super-computadora que usaba para escribir mas que nada sus hipótesis sobre la magia y los diferentes usos que posiblemente funcionen.

En el segundo una armería, no era su gusto pero coleccionaba un par de armas humanas era lo único que había en esa enorme habitación.

Y el tercero era para su uso de entrenamiento. Reforzado con todos los hechizos de protección aprendidos de Le Fay.

Y la casa solo aparentaba la vivienda de alguien adinerado, lleno de cosas que cualquier chico en su juventud utilizaría.

Apariencias.

Y en solo seis meses paso de ser un simple ayudante del bien a el reportaje que pasaba cada mañana por las noticias. Siempre hablando de sus proezas, de cómo muchas guerras habían acabado con solo aparecer ahí.

De cómo muchos criminales de los más buscados acababan apareciendo en una celda.

De cómo muchos traficantes, trata de personas, violadores y asesinos desaparecían de la faz de la tierra.

Muchos gobiernos lo buscaban pero nadie sabía quién era o como lucia.

Solo cierta maga que no dejaba de impresionarse por lo que veía en los periódicos cada mañana mientras degustaba de un té.

Incluso llego a recolectar ciertas reliquias sagradas que encontraba en algunos lares de lo más escondido del mundo.

En Egipto. Una Katana con algo de energía peculiar, según Ddraig rastros de energía de Dragon oscuro habitaban en esta. Oculta como adorno de negocio de un traficante de armas.

Estados Unidos. Una daga perteneciente a algún Ángel. De un coleccionista de cuchillos pedófilo y rico.

Al sur de África. Por ultimo un peculiar bastón del cual parecía solo usarse con Senjutsu. Al detener una guerrilla que mataría a más de 10000 soldados entre ellos niños, de entre los escombros de una casa abandonada.

Rarezas.

-Y que piensas sobre ellas eh Ddraig? Crees que deba comenzar a practicar con un arma?-

 **-[Es un arte del cual no sabría enseñarte socio]-**

-Pero y la Katana? Qué me dices de ella-

 **-[Sigo diciendo que lleva magia de Dragon Oscuro, y no podemos utilizarlo por eso mismo]-**

-Demonios, se vería cool esta arma-

 **-[La daga es de energía pura, hiriente para muchas razas]-**

-Pero es corto y necesito de largo alcance-

 **-[El bastón, pero ahí si no se nada compañero tendrías que contactar con gente del mundo Yokai para saber utilizarlo]-**

-Tengo que entendido que me hablaste de que en Kyoto hay un clan no?-

 **-[Si, pero están escondidos]-**

-El puto problema….-

 **-[Creo que deberíamos ir ahí socio, tal vez nos ayuden para entrar a mi siguiente nivel]-**

-Me has dicho que se necesita de un intercambio de magia no?-

 **-[Si, pero eso es solo la primera parte]-**

-Explícate-

 **-[Dentro de mi yacen las las almas corrompidas de mis anteriores usuarios, ellos impiden que….]-**

-Debo vencer a seres oscuros dentro de ti primero y debo ir a aprender senjutsu que es el arte del equilibrio entre bien y mal y crees que ellos podrían ayudarme a vencer ese último obstáculo no?-

 **-[S-si, como lo…..]-**

-Lógica supongo-

Sentado mirando veinte pantallas de diferentes noticias y por alguna razón todas daban el clima al mismo momento, lo que le era bastante aburrido.

-Ademas…..podria servirme para visitar un momento mi ciudad, verificar si aquellos demonios están en paz ya que no siento fluctuaciones de magia alta y conocer gente-

 **-[Te vendría bien ligar una chica, ya vendría siendo ho….]-**

-Eh eh eh tranquilo, me gustan las mujeres solo que no se qué tipo de chicas me gusta y no pienso salir con cualquier chica, no después de lo de Mexico…..-

 **.**

 **.**

-Tú eres japonés no?!- le ataco una chica mientras probaba unos dulces interesantes pero bastantes picosos.

Tembló ligeramente ante la mirada de la chica.

-Sí pero qué coño tiene que ver…-

-Y dime, no tienes novia?-

-Q-que c-carajos…..-

-Eso es no, quieres una?!- por alguna razón estaba que brillándole estrellas en los ojos.

 _-''Ddriag tu….''-_

 _ **-[''No, tu bien sabes que esa aura está bien contenida, prueba'']-**_

 _-''No! Esta loca''-_

-Y-yo creo q-que es muy p-pronto se necesita…-

-Tímido mi caballero japonés, tal como lo supuse-

 _-''Se acaba de relamer los labios y tu bien sabes que no fue normal! Que me quiere violar!''-_

 _ **-[N-no está bien eso?]-**_

 _-''Pero de que carajos hablas, si no me gusta no me acostaría con ella, tu bien sabes mis reglas''-_

 _ **-[Y si solo es un polvo como tú le dices?]-**_

 _-''…buen punto pero no, no me gusta así que esta mierda se acaba ya''-_

-O-oye y si te presento a mis primos?-

Y cayó como la loca que es.

 **.**

 **.**

-[ **Tal vez alguna yokai, a un usuario mío les pareció muy encantadoras, reservadas y amables]-**

-Muy buenos puntos pero se necesita más que ello Ddraig tu sabes-

 **-[Tu lista es larga compañero, pero no pierdes nada conocer a alguna]-**

-….-

Miro los noticieros japoneses mirando las noticias.

Había comenzado una nota en la televisora de Tokio, con una notica algo conveniente.

 _-Se comunica a todos los civiles de la región norte, favor de evacuar inmediatamente, unos tubos de gas se rompieron debido al trabajo de excavación para un nuevo centro comercial, ya se han dispuesto a buscar una forma de arreglarlo pero las autori…..-_

Un pequeño estruendo los hizo temblar tanto a la reportera como la cámara cayendo al suelo pero la voz de la reportera seguía hablando.

 _-Q-que es eso!-_

Del suelo una grieta se abrió y de el un poco de fuego parecía escupir.

 _-Me están reportando que deben salir ya, han logrado cerrar los tubos de gas pero la presión los ha hecho reventar al no tener conducto haciendo que el suelo se agrietara, el fuego lo causo cortos circuitos de energía que se encuentran en el subsuelo, nos dan máximo 40 minutos antes de que varias calles se desmoronen sino es que los bomberos llegan a tiempo para detener el fuego…-_

-Ddraig-

 _ **-[Diez minutos socio pero solo si salimos y…]-**_

Salió atravesando el techo, por quinta vez en el mes.

Gajes de oficio decía él con total naturalidad.

- _''Una vez ahí carga diez Boost a mis piernas, es hora de mover estas putas piernas como debe ser''-_

Emocionado aumento más la velocidad, rompiendo en un estallido en el cielo, a una velocidad espeluznante pero para él era como andar en bicicleta.

En minutos ya estaba sobrevolando en el cielo, mirando a varios grupos de personas abandonar aquella región con suma facilidad.

 _ **-[''15 personas esparcidas siguen ahí y detecto una persona inusual en medio, si mi olfato no falla es un Yokai'']-**_

 _-''La suerte está de nuestro lado eh''-_

Mientras tanto en el suelo….

-Hey miren!- hablo una mujer mientras señalaba a un punto en el cielo- Es el! Ha venido a ayudarnos!-

Y en efecto mucha gente se maravillo de solo ver la silueta roja flotar, mirando.

-Si!- varios niños levantaron las manos- Hey! Dragon-san! Salvalos!-

Issei estaba ajeno al ajetreo hasta que escucho gritos, volteo y observo a la gente observarlo maravillados.

 _ **-[Ya somos bastante famosos, jamás creí en toda mi vida aquí que alguna vez seria aclamado con júbilo y alegría]-**_

 _-''No me gusta, me da nervios de los cojones como no tienes idea el ser famoso o muy conocido pero supongo que los entiendo''-_

Sin esfuerzo y mandando la energía a sus pies, bajo al suelo y en segundos toda la gente ya estaba fuera sin saber cómo llegaron ahí en un cerrar ojos.

 _-''El Yokai sigue ahí?''-_

 _ **-[Es extraño socio, no se mueve, creí que se iría pero no parece moverse]-**_

Se mantuvo quieto, observando la dirección en la que la presencia se encontraba. Giro a mirar la gente, todos a los que salvo ya estaban hablando con su familia, muchos observándole a la distancia.

Fue un momento. Solo uno pequeño en que la vio entre la multitud, ella no lo miraba a él, miraba pendiente aquel lugar al cual le faltaba ir.

Fijo su mirada al frente e hizo lo que se juro siempre.

Salvarlos a todos.

Despareció, encontró escombros impidiéndole el paso pero fáciles de quitar, el fuego parecía devorar todo a su paso, pero algo en ello lo molestaba, era como si el fuego actuara por cuenta propia.

 _ **-[No se que decir socio, siento algo en el fuego pero no siento algo fuera de lo común]-**_

 _-''…..''-_

-Snif…-

Fue un sollozo, de una niña, de la yokai.

Entro a un cuarto completamente en llamas pero sin recibir daño pero sintiendo el fuego mirarlo.

Era una niña pequeña, hecha un ovillo en una esquina mientras lloraba en silencio.

-L-lo s-siento mami….l-lo s-siento…..- no parecía darse cuenta de él hasta que rompió un poco de madera al dar un paso enfrente.

-Oye….-la llamo mientras ella parecía hundir más su rostro en sus piernas- Vengo a ayudarte-

No pareció moverse mucho apenas un poco.

-P-pero…m-mama…ella s-se enojara….- debía tener no más de diez años, cabello rubio y un listón rojo en su cuello, ropa normal de una niña normal, o al menos aparentando.

Camino hasta quedar a centímetros, lo justo para la niña mirara sus pies.

Unos pies de metal.

Con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a observar a la persona que llego en su ayuda.

Issei se agacho hasta su altura y la miro atreves del casco, ella igual y no pareció tardar en darse cuenta quien era.

-Dragon-san?..-

Que si lo conocía, quien no debería pensar ella.

Lo había visto a través de la tecnología humana, su madre tenía una buena opinión sobre él, sobre aquel hombre que salva sin pedir nada a cambio. Usando un traje de metal rojo, con un dibujo de un dragon en su pecho.

Muchos niños como ella querían conocerlo, pero al ser de un mundo distinto lo tenía prohibido, solo las personas normales podrían siquiera verlo.

Los sabios de su clan no parecían tener buena estima pero no objetaban nada. Su madre desde hace un tiempo a escondidas del clan le llevaba un par de revistas humanas para conocer más de aquel salvador de los humanos.

Ella no lo decía pero sabía que ambas pensaban lo mismo, tal vez más gente a parte de ella pensaban igual.

Necesitaban uno.

Un héroe.

Días como este, ambas salían del mundo Yokai y caminaban entre los humanos. Su madre solo la seguía aunque también disfrutaba afuera y ella era otro caso ya que le gustaba recorrer mucho la ciudad, a veces se perdía.

Como ese día.

Solo se había separado un momento y de pronto mucha gente comenzó a correr, podía haber alcanzado a su madre pero sería revelarse y usas sus habilidades. El miedo la venció y termino siendo arrastrada y en algún punto termino ahí.

Sola.

-Pues a quien más esperabas pequeña?- le extendió la mano y la niña no parecía moverse- Vamos, no queda mucho tiempo asi que vámonos, te dejare montar a mi espalda si quieres-

Sin creérselo subió a su espalda con algo de nervios, rodeo sus manos a través del metal que a diferencia de lo que pensaba, transmitía una sensación enorme pero reconfortable.

-Eres tú?- pregunto mientras salían caminando de ahí, alejándose corriendo por las calles vacías.

-Depende, tu quién crees que soy?-

-Un héroe- sentencio convencida mientras se detenían en un callejón y veían el fuego siendo controlado por los bomberos.

El rio.

-No, no lo soy- ella le miro interrogante- Solo soy alguien que quiere ayudar-

-Un héroe-

Era divertida.

-Jajajaja eres graciosa venga vamos a buscar a tu madre-

-Como sabe que vengo con mi madre?- fue una pregunta que no respondió, el grito de una mujer fue la respuesta.

-Kunou!- apareció corriendo de una esquina, usaba un vestido veraniego, algo raro ya que eran finales de diciembre, de color amarillo, sandalias y llevaba un bolso.

Para Issei, era la primera vez que veía una mujer como ella. Tenía un rostro joven pero demostraba sabiduría, tenía un cuerpo perfecto pero eso era algo que no le importaba mucho.

Era su mirada, sus ojos, sus labios, ese algo que le llamo la atención. A través del traje se sonrojo sin saberlo porque para él, ella era la mujer más hermosa que haya visto y eso que vio a muchas, pero ninguna como ella.

Se sintió algo tonto, ella era una mujer, el solo un chico de 15 que si bien hasta el notaba que era de buen ver.

-Mami!- Grito la pequeña saltando y cayendo al suelo con agilidad, sin demora corrió con mas lagrimas caer de su rostro sin dejar de ver a su madre.-Lo s-siento lo siento lo siento-

Se disculpaba mientras corría, se veía muy tierna y algo bochornoso en cambio la mujer solo soltó un suspiro fuerte y se dejo caer al suelo mientras Kunou saltaba a sus brazos.

-Hija…- y la abrazo con fuerza.

Se sintió devastada y una mala madre. Tuvo deseos de correr hacia el fuego pero la multitud se lo impedía, no debían ser vistos y el hecho de que Kunou había desaparecido casi la hacía hacer aparecer sus orejas y colas delatándose.

Pero afortunadamente aquel hombre apareció y como en todas aquellas veces salvo el día.

 _ **-[Ella también es una Yokai, pero sabe esconderse bien, no la note hasta tenerla a un par de pasos, debe ser fuerte aquella mujer]-**_

 _-''Es muy linda''-_

 _ **-[Que?]-**_

 _-''Nada joder! Solo decía que no hay gente a mas de cien metros, seria buen momento para hablar y no se lograr que nos conduzcan hasta su líder''-_

 _ **-[Si tú lo dices]-**_

-Todo está bien?- pregunto con calma, acercándose sin dejar de mirarlas, aunque su mirada estaba más sobre la mujer.

Ambas lo miraron y la mujer no supo esconder su asombro.

-U-usted es….- la niña parecía contenta de la reacción de su madre.

-Mira mami, es el- se levanto con Kunou en brazos- Es Dragon-san, el héroe de los human….- se callo y el sonrió contento, era muy traviesa.

La mujer ignoro aquello, camino hasta quedar frente a frente, estudiándolo, a aquel traje que de alguna forma parecía revolotear sus sentidos.

-Que pasa, no me veo presentable ante tal hermosa mujer o es que acaso huelo…..-

-Desprendes magia.-

 _ **-[Woooo aquello no lo vi venir]-**_

-Que?- estaba sorprendido, ella de alguna forma lo había descubierto, pero no parecía querer atacarlo.

-No eres solo un humano verdad- no era una pregunta.

Hubo silencio unos segundos, hasta que una sonrisa alegre se escucho a través del casco.

-Bueno, ustedes los Yokai son también parte humanos no?-

Aquello la sorprendió mas no la asusto o intimido.

-Sabes de nosotros….- volvió a mirarlo más detenidamente, el dibujo en su pecho parecía ser la respuesta pero no encajaba nada. No ha habido ningún reporte del despertar de una Sacred Gear tipo dragon, o noticias de algún mago o ser que haya creado algo igual.- Que eres?-

Kunou no sabía que decir, de un momento a otro ambos se pusieron algo serios así que solo se mantuvo al margen mientras volvía a escuchar las mismas palabras que le dijo hace un momento.

-…..Solo soy alguien que quiere ayudar y si quiere más respuestas, le contare todo una vez lleguemos con su líder lo prometo-

Miro a su madre, quien no parecía moverse.

No tenia malas intenciones, su energía vital fue lo que en si lo delato, vivirá más que una persona normal, mucho más. Parecía conocer sobre el mundo sobre natural pero no sobre quién es el líder o ''la'' líder de los Yokai.

Lo llevaría, pero le daría una sorpresa.

-Como muestra de agradecimiento le llevare hasta la actual líder, tal vez reciba una reprimenda por llevar a un humano pero si les dice que nos conoce desde antes y que viene en paz tal vez lo dejen pasar-

Bueno, en realidad los dejaran pasar sin decir nada ya que llegaría con la líder, solo que sin saberlo.

-Espero no le suceda nada, no me agradaría saber que una hermosa mujer fue castigada por mi culpa-

 _ **-[De donde salió este Issei cursi?]-**_

 _-''Cállate cabron! Estoy hablando con una mujer y consiguiendo que nos lleve sin problemas solo…..''-_

Ddraig no dijo nada mas, solo rio para molestia de Issei.

-Yasaka- dijo de pronto sintiéndose tonto por lo último que dijo- Mi nombre es Yasaka-

-Yasaka…..- si no fuese porque tenia el traje le verían sonrojado repitiendo aquel nombre.

 _ **-[Di tu nombre compañero y deja de babear jajaja]-**_

-Me conocen como Dragon pero eso no lo decidí yo, mi nombre es Issei y estoy a su servicio Yasaka-san-

Ella sonrio agradecida de escuchar el nombre de la persona que salvo la vida de su hija.

-Muy bien Issei-san acompáñeme, el clan no debería tener problemas en recibirlo solo sígame-

De su salto había desaparecido con Kunou en brazos y él le siguió sin rechistar.

El no lo entendía.

Esas ganas de hablarle.

Ese calor en el estomago.

Su cabeza por primera vez le daba vueltas.

Enamorado a primera vista…..no? No debía, no podía.

Era una mujer.

Pero no era un problema, el no observaba la edad.

Tenía una hija.

Y como tal debía contar un padre.

Mientras volaba se lamentaba un poco por pensar asi, kunou era una niña linda y divertida, había crecido bien bajo el cuidado de buenos padres, era lo que pensaba.

Se equivocaba.

Ambas corrían sobre los techos, Kunou le saludaba cada vez que deba un salto mientras su madre le miraba enternecida.

-Mira Dragon-san! Puedo dar piruletas- jugaba mucho y el no dejaba de pensar que Yasaka había hecho un buen trabajo.

Y entre risas y un par de poses de superhéroe llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de los templos, lo cual resultaba curioso ya que no vio nada ahí cuando llego volando. Aterrizo justo en un camino verdoso que se perdía a solo unos pasos.

-Por aquí- indico y como la primera película de Harry Potter desapareció apenas dio un paso donde el pasto terminaba.

-Sígame!- fue Kunou quien tomo su mano y lo hizo seguir el mismo camino que su madre.

-Eh eh eh no tan depri…sa- muchas casas, gente hablando, caminando y saludándose entre sí aparecieron de repente. Aunque era él quien apareció de repente- Jooooder…-

Kunou sin soltarle le siguió llevando haciendo acto de presencia que en segundos la gente callaron apenas lo vieron.

-N-no es….-

-Shhhh…..-

-No era humano?-

-Que hace un humano aquí?-

-No es aquel sujeto que la hace de héroe?-

-Oh si! Hay varias fotos de él en la ciudad, es famoso-

-Pero, que hace aqui?-

-Espera… miren!- alguien señalo a la pequeña y de pronto aquellas pequeñas voces se callaron, haciéndose a un lado dejándolos pasar sin demoras, algunos le saludaban aunque no parecía que fuese a él.

Aquello le ponía nervioso. No le gustaban las multitudes. Ni ver mucha gente. Siempre había preferido estar algo solitario.

Debia reconocer que el lugar rebosaba de magia, muchas personas de diferentes razas de animales, algunas conejas que no paraban de mirarlo, unas hombres gato lo miraban inquietantes. Solo los niños parecían maravillados.

-Waaaa Kunou es él?- un niño pregunto siendo seguido por mas niños.-

-No me conocen acaso chicos?- hablo y los niños parecían ponerse algo nerviosos.

-No vemos muchas cosas de afuera, solo los adultos pueden salir- dijo una niña de cabellos castaños y unas orejas de conejita.

-Si, es verdad! Queremos ver mas que hay afuera pero los adultos no nos dejan aun cuando podemos esconderlo- era un peligris con orejas de lobo y una cola que parecía inquieta.

Y de repente aquello que los definía como Yokai desaparecieron. Mostrando lo que él veía afuera.

Solo niños, sonrientes e inocentes.

-Pero afuera es peligroso niños- hablo Issei- el mundo es grande, muchas personas desconocidas, quien sabe si encuentran buenas personas como ustedes porque puede que no haya o sea fácil-

-Pero….- hablo una pequeña, la más joven de cabellos lilas y orejas de un can-…..Usted nos protegería no? Como a ellos…-

-Seguro, yo protejo a quien necesite ayuda, sin importar que raza sea- los niños lo miraron maravillados- Niño o niña, adulto o bebe, quien sea que este en apuros yo estaré ahí-

-Eso es muy amable Issei-san- hablo Yasaka desde atrás, sorprendiéndole.

 _ **-[Esa mujer sí que es buena]-**_

-Mami, ya casi llegábamos- dijo alegre Kunou- Solo se los presentaba a mis amigos-

-No hay problema hija, solo que el consejo lo quieren conocer para agradecerle por salvarte-

-Oh uhm- la niña parecía nerviosa, sacando a relucir sus orejas de zorro y cola de color amarillo brillante y parecía querer decirle algo a Issei- Jugaria con nosotros si es que aun no se…-

-Hey! Dalo un hecho, después de todo quiero saber que tanto me conocen jajajaja-

-Yai!- feliz salió corriendo junto con sus demás amigos, la mayoría gritando y riendo.

-Eso fue muy amable, Kunou había querido conocer a ese gran y misterioso héroe de los humanos-

-Haría eso por quien fuera además los niños son los seres a que mas debemos proteger, ellos son el mañana-

-Y los adultos quedamos desamparados no?-

-Ni un poco, yo la salvaría cuantas veces fuera-

 _ **-[A veces pienso que eres un Casanova pero tu miedo a ellas es de locura]-**_

 _-''Que no es miedo coño! Solo que las chicas de hoy son muyyyyy lascivas si tú me entiendes''-_

-Vaya palabras, no querrás enamorar a esta mujer con ello- rio mientras Issei la miraba apreciando su hermosa risa.

-No podría quitarle a Kunou su madre, seguro se molestaría y su padre me mataría- esta vez él fue quien rio mientras Yasaka lo miraba curiosa.

-No estoy casada sabes-

-Oh eh?-

Aquello lo sorprendió.

 _ **-[Chico, si no haces nada te tomare como un marica]-**_

 _-''Calla imbécil!''-_

-Y su padre?-

-Oh, el falleció mucho antes de que ella naciera, yo fui quien la crio además de que tuve ayuda claro-

-Yo ummm-

-Tranquilo, fue hace mucho-

-Gracias supongo-

-Serás un buen padre…-susurro.

-Eh?-

-Sígueme, te están esperando-

Dio media vuelta reanudando su paso, Issei le siguió sin rechistar. Aquella mujer le parecía no solo hermosa sino sencillamente increíble.

Y Yasaka también pensaba lo mismo, el solo verlo llevarse bien con los niños le pareció muy tierno, adorable y maduro.

Caminaron hasta quedar frente a un templo, con puertas grandes y siendo custodiada por cuatro soldados.

-Espere aquí, cuando las puertas se vuelvan a abrir podrá entrar yo lo esperare dentro-

-De acuerdo-

Los soldados le dejaron pasar rápidamente dejándolo afuera esperando un par de minutos hasta que las puertas se abrieron.

 _ **-[Veamos que tal nos va]-**_

 _-''Nos va a ir de puta madre algo me lo dice''-_

Al entrar vio a un grupo de personas sentadas de manera tradicional, usando yukatas y que no paraban de observarlo. Eran varios hombres y mujeres de diferentes razas y edades solo el asiento mas decorado del lugar seguía vacio, debía ser del líder y aun no parecía llegar.

De pronto todos se pusieron de pie, un hombre con orejas de can de edad avanzada dio un paso enfrente.

Y si aquello fue sorpresa se impresiono del verlo saludarlo con total respeto.

-Como líder del consejo le doy las gracias y hablo por todos cuando le agradecemos de todo corazón al salvar a la pequeña Kunou de que algo malo le pasara-

-Oh uhm no fue problema solo hice lo que siempre haría, así que no debían ser tan formales, de verdad lo agradezco-

-Esta consiente de quien salvo no?- una anciana con orejas de conejo hablo, y al ver la negativa siguió hablando- Usted salvo a la futura líder del clan Yokai y por eso le estamos eternamente agradecidos-

 _-''Pero que con….-''_

 _ **-[Wuajajajajaja que suerte tienes socio y sabes lo que significa no?]-**_

 _-''No me digas que…''-_

-Y ahora es la líder la que hablara- de una puerta salieron dos chicas cargando ropas y de manera rápida salieron da ahí dejando entrar a Yasaka.

Luciendo magníficamente hermosa.

Si antes se sentía poco ahora era nada, ella era la perfección.

Camino hasta tomar asiento siendo seguida por los miembros del consejo.

Issei solo siguió en pie y daba a gracias al traje que no vieron el gran sonrojo que llevaba.

-En nombre del clan y como líder Yokai, tiene mi agradecimiento eterno así como el derecho a hablar ante el consejo si en algún momento futuro necesita ayuda-

 _ **-[Y tu presentación?]-**_

 _-''oh carajos si!''-_

-Supongo que hoy fue un día muy sorpresivo no?- Yasaka rio disimuladamente- Bueno, mi nombre es Issei, soy un humano pero creo que ustedes sabes que soy algo mas-

-Solo queremos saber cómo es que su traje emite energía mágica, ya que es increíble que un humano haya logrado tal proeza de armamento-

-Sera mejor que lo vean y reconozcan ustedes mismos-

El dibujo en su pecho brillo haciendo aparecer un par de alas de Dragon, estirándose un poco ya que no las utilizaba mucho.

-Increíble- fueron las palabras de Yasaka y muchos pensaron igual.

 **-[Vaya que lo es]-** se sobresaltaron de escuchar una voz provenir del brazo izquierdo de Issei.

-Como dije, mi nombre es Issei soy humano con sangre de dragon y también….-

 **[Boost!]**

Ahora sí que sabían quién era.

-…..Soy el actual **Sekiryuutei**.-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hola a todos, sé que me tarde pero es que me compre la nueva entrega de Residente vil y bno ya saben cómo es eso jajajaja increíble juego la neta.**_

 _ **Sobre issei, su traje es parecido al de Iron man, solo que rojo y que su cuerpo estaba adornado con líneas verdes que comenzaban desde el pecho y conducen a ambas palmas y los talones de los pies y el sello que le puso Le Fay era para ocultar sus alas por lo tal el vuela usando sus manos y pies solo cuando lo libera puede usar sus alas a voluntad.**_

 _ **Y no, no pienso en harems, aunque a veces pienso en posibilidades.**_

 _ **Y nos falta mucho para llegar al canon, porque aun faltan lugares y algo de entrenamiento.**_

 _ **Como ir a ver a Sun…..-**_

 _ **Ya dije mucho.**_

 _ **TheDarkAngel se despide.**_

 _ **BYEBYE.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**La historia es mía los personajes no, PORQUE?!...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Solo dos meses habían pasado y varias cosas ya parecían muy cotidianas.

Se levantaba y lo primero que hacía era volver a relajar su cuerpo sentado en el suelo, siguiendo el rol desde su espacio mental mientras su cuerpo descansaba pero él seguía en su mente.

Debía sentirlo.

Lograba un brillo pero nada más que eso.

Yasaka le motivaba diciendo que es mucho en poco tiempo.

Pero el sentía que no.

Como si quisiese demostrarle algo a aquella mujer hermosa.

Ddraig estaba acostumbrado, siempre entrenaba ahí en sus sueños pero si notaba que por estos momentos estaba más tiempo de lo que estaba acostumbrado a verle por ahi.

Se lo decía.

Era un necio.

 _-No puedo hijo de la chingada! E-es una líder y-yo no podría…-_

Ddraig le gustaba observarlo siempre con sumo interés.

Y esta semana estuvo muy movida.

Issei meditaba y el reflexionaba.

Desde que dijo que era el Sekiryuutei y comprobarlo…las cosas dieron un giro, así lo diría el. Ellos prometieron guardar ese secreto y la moneda había sido lanzada. Les daba su confianza aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no se equivocaba de gente.

Nunca se quito el traje, solo dijo su nombre y ellos no indagaron sobre eso.

La gente era amable desde que en un comunicado les dijeron que era un invitado de honor por salvar a la próxima líder.

Ellos le festejaron y el no supo qué hacer.

 _\- Y una mierda Ddraig! No he comido en toda la noche para no desaparecer mi casco….-_

Después le dijo que podía desaparecer parte de la boca.

Iba a molerlo a groserías si no fuera por la intromisión de Yasaka que le robo toda su atención.

Actuando sereno y maduro pero temblando ligeramente por dentro.

Ddraig estaba seguro que la mujer le miraba un poquitín de más.

Pero no iba a hablar, ya le había dicho y el Dragón Celestial no repetía dos veces.

Issei solo había pedido dos cosas.

Aprender a utilizar las bases del senjutsu.

Y otro que diría más adelante cuando logre lo primero.

Pero aunque entrenaba durante la noche eso no mostraba que también lo hiciese durante el día. Cierto que meditaba temprano pero solo era ahí en las mañanas ya que durante el medio dia salía a cumplir cierta promesa a cierta niña consentida…una vez más.

No le molestaba, mientras los niños sonrieran era más que suficiente.

Comía en las tardes antes de ir patrullar un rato y salvar un barco de hundirse en el océano pacifico eso o otras cosas ya sea mayor o menor peligro, el iba a todas.

Al atardecer pasaba a su hogar en un bosque en España donde escribía y guardaba sus avances en el computador.

En la noche regresaba a Kyoto, volvia a la región Yokai donde Yasaka lo esperaba tranquila para seguir con su meditación, algunos pasos y movimientos que deben hacerse y sobre todo hablar.

Ambos estaban bastante ocupados durante el día a tal punto que solo podían verse dos horas en la noche.

La mayoría era sobre el Ki, Chakra, sus debilidades y su ajetreado día pero aun así sacaba una sonrisa de ella, algún chiste o solo hablar más informal.

El que haiga silencio y estuviesen en un campo de entrenamiento en la noche a solas era cuando ambos podían soltarse aunque sea un poco.

Pero nada más que eso.

O al menos hasta ese día, cuando unas pocas palabras terminaron por causarles una chispa, recorrer sus entrañas, subir hasta el pecho y querer explotar.

Algo cálido y a la vez violento.

Pero sin duda sincero.

-Entonces dices que apenas sabes cocinar?-

-Desde que nací siempre viví entrenando apenas y me dejaban servirme agua-

-Jajajajaja-

-Moooo… solo te burlas de una mujer-

Ambos dramatizaban.

Sentados en el césped en un pequeño descanso.

-Pues tengo que enseñarte a preparar algún platillo algún día de estos, no se mucho pero si unos simples pero sabrosos manjares-

-Ehhh no estás mintiendo, me gustaría sin duda- reía discretamente e Issei la miraba.

Y sonreía complacido.

La plática era amena, tranquila, como dos buenos amigos. Incluso el silencio era acogedor, solos ahí, mirando la nada.

-La vida es dura…..- dijo en susurro recordando todo hasta ahora.

Hace más de un año que todo ocurrió y aun lo siente como toda una revelación, pero lo soportaba de alguna manera. Groserías y pequeñas salidas de vez en cuando, había visto en muchas series, películas lo importante que era divertirse, aun cuando fuese el fin del mundo una sonrisa lo cambia todo.

Recordó a Le Fay y lo mucho que extrañaba sus constantes regaños.

Cuando vagaba en lugares extraños.

La loca gente que conocía.

 _El dolor del mundo._

Pensaba en lo mucho que ahora le faltaba si quería vivir en paz.

Paz….. _que era paz?_

Comprendía la esencia de la palabra pero mentalmente no la tenía. Ddraig le decía que pensaba mucho, muchas cosas en poco tiempo, su cabeza vagaba por todos lados y el mismo lo reconocía.

Y aprender de aquello era primordial para lograr romper más muros mentales.

-Bueno, nadie nos dijo que sería fácil- le respondió Yasaka quien se limitaba a ver los arboles que bailaban con parsimonia a la par del viento- Y si fuese fácil bueno…-

-Le quitaría lo divertido no-

Ambos callaron.

Ambos rieron.

-Tampoco es como si me divirtiese mucho, ser líder te quita tiempo y con ello la actividad de socializar-

-Pero…..muchos te aprecian no?-

-Pero no me conocen, solo ven a la líder-

-Yo te veo a ti-

Ella tenía razón, desde siempre había asumido el rol que la vida le dio, que su gente le dio y no le molestaba ya que proteger a su gente era uno de sus mayores deseos. Proteger la naturaleza y la vida era lo que siempre tenía en mente.

Quién diría que unas pocas palabras le hicieran cambiar aunque sea un poco de idea.

Ella le sonrió e Issei no paraba de apreciar cada detalle de su rostro.

-Es extraño Issei-san, si alguien le hubiese oído pensaría otra cosa-

-No sé qué pensarían, me lo dices?-

 _ **-[Y nunca has tenido novia?]-**_

 _-''A callar puto lagarto! Que no sé ni lo que digo!''-_

 _ **-[Pa mi que eres un caballero sin saberlo]-**_

-Que….estuvieses coqueteando con su líder….algo impensable?-

Le hubiese gustado llegar a mas esa noche.

-Yasaka-sama!- el grito los saco de su mundo, no parecían estar molestos o al menos no lo demostraban- Se le solicita su ayuda con el consejo-

Había hablado uno de los dos guardias que se acercaban caminando.

-Iré enseguida-

Y con un movimiento de mano ellos se retiraron. Ellos seguían sentados aun en silencio.

-Nos vemos mañana?-

Su pregunta callo en silencio mientras ella se levantaba y el también ayudándola en el proceso.

-Seguro-

Ella se retiro dejándolo solo.

No sabía que había pasado y le volvía loco aquello.

 _ **-[Es normal chico, esa mujer te gusta]-**_

El solo se maldecía dentro de sí, no porque haya dicho alguna cosa incoherente. Solo la maldita verdad.

Y eso le carcomía por dentro porque le hacía` confundirse, divagar y perderse en el brillo de los ojos de ella cada vez que los miraba en sus recuerdos. Sentía que de haber sido Le Fay habría sido menos dolor de cabeza pero no indagaba más de eso, era su mejor amiga.

Y también alguien de su edad.

Y le hacía pensar mucho mas y Ddraig era solo un dolor de culo, solo decía algo pero no se explicaba.

 _ **-[Socio, solo sigue tus instintos]-**_

 _-''Bueno, mi instinto me dice que está mal hijo de tu puta madre!''-_

 _ **-[No, esa es tu cabeza y creo que debes ignorarla]-**_

 _-''P-pero…..Yo…..K-kunou….su hija…..''-_

 _ **-[Acaso la niña es un problema]-**_

 _Uhoooooo!_

- _''No! Quiero a esa niña como si fuese mía y no podría jamás ella ser un problema''-_

 _ **-[Entonces]-**_

-''….''-

 _ **-[Solo voy a decirte esto una vez socio, como amigo te digo que dejes de actuar como un**_ **pendejo** _ **y haz algo, sé que no te interesa su edad o acaso es alre….]-**_

 _-''…Solo estoy nervioso por no ser lo que ella quiere''-_

Fue la última vez que hablaron esa noche y la primera noche que no entro a su espacio mental.

Prefirió quedarse ahí toda la noche y parte de la mañana, alejo todo ese embrollo y dedico esas horas en pensar en lo que vendría mas adelante.

Aquellos primeros meses estuvo llena de información valiosa.

Se había enterado que hay dos clanes de los más influyentes en el mundo demoniaco viviendo como cualquier humano en su ciudad natal. Siendo algún tipo de repelente para demonios exiliados que podrían acercarse a cometer cualquier atrocidad.

Entendió que el clan Gremori y Sitri podrían serle de ayuda.

Después de todo el clan Gremori estaba siendo dirigida por la hermana de uno de los cuatro Maous pero por sobre todo, el líder de ellos y por consecuente el rey demonio.

Sirzechs Lucifer, el _Satán rojo._

Que Sona Sitri es la hermana menor de igualmente una Maou. Muy poderosa y peligrosa según su registro de batallas

Se entero de que hay un par de Dragones en el inframundo.

La historia de la guerra de las tres facciones.

Pero lo más importante.

La Brigada del Khaoz.

No le agradaba ni cuando supo de la facción de los héroes. Se sintió ofendido al saber de ellos trabajando en el lado equivocado. Se suponía que descendían de héroes e iban a una organización secreta para buscar guerra en vez de hacer lo que debían en un principio, así tal vez no hubiese aparecido.

Se sentía mal el averiguar que aun a pesar de existir ellos decidieran sorpresivamente aniquilar lo que debían amar. Lo que debían proteger como humanos.

La vida.

Se entero de cómo el inframundo parecía girar sobre la edad media, aunque también gozaban de la tecnología humana a sus anchas.

Indago más sobre las debilidades de un Dragon.

Los clanes del inframundo y la historia del cielo, aunque solo especulaciones era lo que le hablaba Yasaka de lo ultimo ya que no bajaban como se suponía en el pasado.

Supo que su bastón parecía ser un tipo arma a base de senjutsu así que era inservible de momento pero practicaba girándolo en manos.

Daba gracias a los libros que le prestaba el consejo para ayudarlo en su entrenamiento.

Y la última cosa que supo fue saber que el padre de todo parecía querer conocer el mundo Yokai, lo cual era curioso ya que no sabía que querría tal magnitud de dios con ellos.

Debía ser importante.

Y entre tantos pensamientos, entre el césped cómodo, quedo dormido.

Y como si hubiesen sido años los que pasaron.

Soñó.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

PUM!

Había sido golpeado.

-Le Fay!- grito iracundo, dramatizando un dolor enorme en su hombro. Ella lo amenazaba con una mirada molesta.

Divertido para él.

-Aquello fue pasarse Issei-sama-

Ahora no era muy divertido.

-Coño que eso sobra!- levanto las manos en señal de paz y ella detuvo su mano que curiosamente se acercaba a tomar la varita de su bolsillo- Vale pues mejor nos calmamos-

Estaban en un acuario en Australia.

Issei estaba anotando nombres en una laptop, no podía actuar aun pero guardaba nombres para cuando esté listo.

Seguían dando vueltas de país en país.

Buscando al hermano perdido.

Estudiando magia de la misma Morgana.

Aprendiendo a ser más creativo en su propio poder.

Aumentando sus reservas.

Y divirtiéndose.

Según Le Fay.

-No debía burlarse- dijo secando su rostro con la sudadera rojiza de Issei.

-Fue gracioso..- le amenazo-..Pero al menos te cubrí lo demás y solo fue tu cabello-

-SOLO!-

La había cagado pero no lo sabía. Suponía que haber visitado y sobrevivido al chapuzón de la ballena que los mojo en su presentación era lo primordial pero ella no le gusto ser la única que sufrió, por algo las demás personas llevaban sombrillas para eso. Todo por estar cerca.

-Se hubiese visto mal que tu vestido se mojara- llevaba uno más juvenil, después de que el dijese que los que usaba eran muy llamativos por ser de tipo realeza así que decidió probar más cosas modernas, verde de tirantes, cubierta con una camisa azul y un suéter de igual color.

-Pero…..-

-Ya te dije que no importa, te verías linda aun de todas formas- lo decía casual, sin segundas intenciones.

-Ehh…..- se sonrojaba, miraba para abajo, apretaba con su mano derecha su vestido, con determinación toma aire e intenta en vano hablar- Issei-sa….-

-Venga vámonos, sígueme que ya van a cerrar-

El se había alejado, ella no lo noto.

Se avergonzó y callo incapaz de volver a hablar.

El siguió caminando haciéndole caso al señor que le aviso del cierre.

Compro un par de algodones de azúcar y le entrego uno cuando la vio salir con una mirada cansada, tal vez debía disculparse.

-Lo siento, no debí burlarme, ni cuando la cámara te enfoco y eso- ya esta, lo había dicho casual y todo. No era muy convincente si aun tenía una sonrisa mientras lo decía.

-Disculpa aceptada Issei-sama-

El chasqueo la lengua molesto.

Le molestaba mucho el formalismo, le ponía incomodo, como si te prohibiesen ser tu, actuar.

-Volvamos al departamento- que si bien no era suyo no impedía hacerlo invisible y cada vez que alguien se acercaba lo primero que veía en donde debía estar la puerta solo había concreto.

Le fascinaba verla realizar esos hechizos, que a diferencia de los de ataque que solo eran movimientos de la varita, estos requerían mas movimiento corporal lo cual era raro considerando lo sencillo que era realizarlo según sus palabras.

-Ahora usted está molesto- ella afirmo mientras esperábamos un taxi.

-Qué!?- Que?.

-Oh, solo estaba distraído perdóneme-

La miraba curioso.

Aun no se acostumbraba a todo su formalismo cuando él era muy…raro. Pero le divertía.

-Algo pero dime, ¿De qué quieres hablar ahorita?, que mira como me pongo cuando no hablo- refiriéndose a que se distrajo.

-Ahm- se mordió suavemente el labio pensando.

Habían, desde un par de meses atrás, comenzado con esa tradición, de hablar cualquier cosa con tal de apaciguar el silencio en los viajes de taxi, autobús, avión, tren, etc…

Hablaban sobre temas de cualquier cosa, cocina, historia, inclusive ciencia pero nada muy personal.

Bueno, hasta que ese taxi se volviera el comienzo de ello.

-Alguna vez usted…..bueno ya sabe…..- se había sonrojado y callo un momento cuando Issei vio y llamo al taxi. Ambos entraron.

-Ya sé qué?- pregunto mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

-Etto…ha…. Ha tenido m-mas amigos antes de bueno….mi?-

La miro intrigado.

-Es la primera vez que me preguntas esas cosas…- hablo y ella se avergonzó un poco rascándose la mejilla-…ya sabes sobre mi amigo que murió de un disparo-

Le había contado a Le Fay como fue que Ddraig despertó aunque en esos momentos no indago mucho en ese tema ya que no eran muy cercanos pero con los meses su curioso trato que comenzó en desconocidos mejoro poco a poco.

El era muy callado y cuando hablaba no paraba y exageraba.

Pero le era muy interesante y divertido para Le Fay conocer el tipo de hombre que era. Nada parecido a las historias que escuchaba de otros niños antes de volverse maga.

-Oh si- lo recordaba.

-Bueno, el fue mi segundo amigo desde que recuerdo o al menos uno real-

-Mmmmm?-

-No era muy social y él era el único que me hablaba supongo que era lógico que lo considere un amigo-

-No, me réferi a lo de ''segundo'', quien fue su primer amigo?-

Frunció el ceño pensativo. Y en segundos respondió.

-Cuando era niño tuve un amigo…..tal vez….-

-Tal vez?- le miro curiosa.

-Bueno, yo lo consideraba mi mejor amigo pero respóndeme esto?-

-Si?-

-Qué clase de amigo desaparece, se va, se esfuma como el humo sin decirte una sola palabra?-

No guardaba resentimientos malos, solo quería hacerle entender todo mejor. Ser directo es la mejor opción.

Ella parecía un poco apenada.

-Yo no s-sabia…..yo..-

-Tranquila, agradezco un poco eso ya que me ayudo a afrontar muchas cosas-

-Pero nunca lo busco?-

-Mis padres me contaron que se mudo a Grecia o no se pero no dejo un numero o algo, fue bastante raro la verdad- rio un poco.

Saco su celular para revisar la hora.

-Vaya que es tarde- comento y sorprendido de sentir un par de manos tomar su hombro.

-Pude aparecernos sabes- el sonrió y se mantuvo callado. Ella se sonrojo de notar lo cerca que ella estuvo de….

-No, me gusta esto sabes- hablaba mientras le daba unas palmadas en la cabeza y ella hacia un mojin.

-Que cosa?- pregunto mientras tomaba asiento una vez más abrochándose el cinturón.

-Mirar, observar, preguntarme como es todo eso posible que mis ojos y sentidos ven-

-Bueno, ya lo sabes no?-

El negó con la cabeza.

-Hasta antes de que Ddraig apareciera creía en el infinito mar de las estrellas, preguntándome que vidas hay mas allá, que grandes cosas nos falta descubrir no solo como humanos sino como personas-

-Ohhhh….-

-Sí, eso mismo-

Le Fay a pesar de considerarse una genio le es incapaz de comprender lo que pasaba por la cabeza del castaño.

Quien siempre estaba inmiscuido en lecturas ya sea ciencia, religión, artes, tecnología, guerra y uno que otro sobre historias que solo leen chicos de su edad.

-Nunca creí en este mundo bíblico y demás, ahora solo busco saber que hacer-

-Mientras no sepan quién eres todo estará bien- afirmo consolándolo palmeando su mano.

Suspiro con una suave risa contenida.

-Es eso mismo- tomo su mano y le sonrió- Porque yo si se quienes son-

De pronto, en el momento en que el taxi se detuvo, todo pareció volverse una pintura, ver luces aparecer desde arriba, fue cuando supo que estaba soñando, oh estaba hasta que reconoció esas luces.

 _ **-[Socio]-**_

Una de ellas era roja y nota que ahora estaba en su estado mental.

 _-''Y ahora que mosca te pico?- dijo rascándose la cabeza intentando recordar que fue lo que soñó._

 _-[Socio, detecto varias firmas mágicas en la parte sur del campo]-_

 _-''Sí pero ellos no pueden entrar''-_

 _-[Y dos más que se acercan desde adentro]-_

 _-''Aliados?''-_

 _-[Por qué habría de salir la esencia mágica de Kunou junto con alguien que no es su madre]-_

 _-''Hijos de su puta madre!''-_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sobre su pecho metálico reposaban dos pajaritos cantarines o hasta que las líneas verdes se prendieron.

-Quien es el puto que se atrevió!- y en una luz rojiza desapareció ahuyentando con terror a los pájaros.

Quien fuera que haya cometido ese error.

Sabrá en que lio se había metido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Aaa… d-donde vamos?- cargada en el pecho de alguien, siendo cubierta por una manta, adormecida y con sellos colocados en ambas manos para impedir que recupere el sentido y evitar una escena.

Kunou iba perdida, con la cabeza dándole vueltas por los últimos dos minutos sin saber que hora era, el lugar o con quien iba. Inconscientemente hablaba su instinto básico de sobrevivir que le pedía a gritos saber que pasaba en ese momento.

Fallidamente.

Corriendo sigilosamente, de cabello blanco con orejas particularmente parecido al de algún reptil. Llevando un traje de guardia y una ballesta en su espalda.

Se movía con cautela.

Pero confiado de que nada lo detendría.

Había tenido todo preparado para un día como este, único e irrepetible. Logro que la líder abandonara la aldea con un mensaje falso pidiendo su presencia con alguno de los jefes de clanes fuera de Kyoto.

No recibió noticias de que aquel humano estuviera cerca o de que hubiese llegado al lugar donde descansaba.

No tuvo cautela, después de todo que le podría hacer un humano con una armadura de metal que fácilmente podría atravesar con una poderosa flecha suya. Solo era un humano.

Ni siquiera se siente su presencia.

Solo tendría que entregar a la niña, regresar a su puesto y nadie sabría que habría sido él.

 _Debió_ haber sido fácil.

Después de todo habían contactado con él, la Brigada lo había buscado. Solo él podía hacerlo.

Pobre iluso.

El compartía los mismos ideales, aun cuando fuesen de raza diferente. Quería que las demás facciones desapareciera, aquellos pilares que son los que deciden el futuro del mundo sin importarles si su raza disminuía.

Ellos habían sido claros.

Solo una vida y muchas se salvarían.

El era joven en busca de gloria y poder.

Si solo hubiese tomado le decisión correcta.

Si solo…

-Vamos a buscar a tu madre….- le susurro entre la oscuridad, cauteloso.

-M-mami?...- movía ligeramente las manos, buscándola- D-donde esta?...-

El guardaba silencio, aun si estuviese decidido no podía hacer desaparecer ese mal sabor de boca. Era solo una niña.

-Tsk….-

Solo le faltaban un par de minutos.

Y todo habría acabado.

…..

Se detuvo en medio de los arboles, bajo la sombra de un árbol ocultándolo.

Se preguntaba que había sido eso. No podía olerlo, ni sentir su ubicación, pero sabía que había alguien ahí. Con él y la niña.

No era débil, podía decir orgullosamente que es uno de los más fuertes de su clan y su solo instinto era su mayor virtud, aun sin sentir poder alguno, había aquello, una especie de zumbido en su cabeza que le alertaba en momentos así.

Miro detenidamente todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Sin ver nada.

-Y-ya llegamos?...- _''Mierda!''-_

No se movió ni un milímetro. Conto mentalmente hasta tres sin notar algo raro a su alrededor.

 _-''Tal vez….solo sea el momento''-_ se reconforto.

Pero ni un paso dio más cuando lo escucho.

-Oye…-

-¡¿?!-

No lo veía.

-Aquí arriba…-

Instintivamente miro hacia arriba….solo para ver un puño acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro.

De un salto lo esquivo, viendo como el también lo imitaba deteniendo su puño a centímetros del suelo, un poco de polvo se levanto.

-Fallaste- le sonrió confiado llevando su mano a su espalda donde reposaba su ballesta.

-Como que pesas menos no crees?-

El humano llevaba algo en su mano izquierda, un pedazo de manta en el suelo le hizo recordar.

-Pero como!- miro a su costado viendo el lugar vacio donde descansaba Kunou hace un momento- Tu! Como te atreves humano!-

En un parpadeo ya le estaba apuntando, el solo miraba a la pequeña que dormía en sus brazos.

-Como me atrevo? Jejeje buen chiste pendejo- dio un par de pasos atrás sin importarle la mirada del tipo. Recostó a Kunou detrás de un árbol tapándola sin querer despertarla.

-Que dices imbécil! Crees que soy como los tuyos! pues mira que aunque no lo sepan hoy mismo desaparecerás de este mundo-

- _Descansa….todo acabara pronto…._ \- le susurro al oído. Una calma se apodero de ella e instintivamente se relajo disminuyendo el dolor en sus manos, aunque sea un poco.

Lo encaro.

-Tengo un par de preguntas-

-Y que quieres? Respuestas! Jajajajaja no digas tonterías, la única pregunta acá seria donde clavar la flecha en tu cuerpo!- le disparo a quemarropa. Era como ver una luz acercarse y en cámara lenta sin apenas utilizar un [Boost] lo esquivo.

El maldito apunto a su garganta.

-Tsk…. al menos tienes reflejos de cobarde- rio para sí mismo.

 _-''El tío quiere perder un brazo''- pensó._

 _ **-[La pregunta seria cual compañero]-**_

 _-''Vas aprendiendo eh?''-_

 **-[** _ **Solo me intriga ver que vas hacer, que por las decenas de torturas que pasaron por tu cabeza no sabría cooperar]-**_

-''Y la mierda que le hare comienza''-

-A que esp-!….- le había dado un rodillazo en la boca del estomago con la izquierda-Buag….- escupió saliva mezclada con sangre con los ojos abiertos en shock. Sin hacerse esperar y utilizando su cabeza como balón de futbol lo pateo levantándolo y enviándolo suspendido en el aire a diez pies del suelo.

-Y algo para recordar- le disparo dos veces desde el suelo. Dos líneas parecidas a una flecha recorrieron el espacio apuntando a la espalda. Una velocidad mayor que aquella flecha que esquivo.

-Agh!- fue una la que le dio de lleno solo un poco alejado del centro de su espalda. Se salvo de una.

Como tal guerrero que era no se rindió aun cuando sintió que había perforado su espalda tocando el pulmón, dio un giro y de su ballesta salieron decenas de flechas con mucho más poder que antes. Y un bola de fuego detrás de ellas.

-Arde con el bosque maldito!-

-Oh no, no lo harás cabron!-las flechas no le hicieron nada más que un par de grietas pequeñas. Un símbolo apareció frente a él, saliendo un tornado de agua de ahí.

-C-COMO!?- fue la sorpresa suya de ver un ataque mágico invocado por el humano. Deteniendo su ataque y súbitamente avanzar hacia el- Maldición!-fue lo que dijo mientras se cubría con ambas manos, sin tiempo de pensar en un ataque por el shock del momento.

Recibiendo de lleno el ataque.

Mandándolo con fuerza sin parecer detenerse hacia el cielo.

Liberando sus alas emprendió vuelo.

-Huggg!- eran sus quejidos de sentir múltiples huesos rotos, necesitaría mucho chakra para curarse, pero aun le faltaba cerrar el hoyo en su pulmón. Tomo aire y abrió los ojos para orientarse mientras seguía subiendo.

No.

-Hola hijo de puta-

No.

No podía, esas alas, esas…alas.

-Tu!- fue un grito ahogado en dolor, sorpresa y derrota. Lo supo cuando vio sus manos impactando en su rostro repetidas veces. Rompiéndole la quijada y varios huesos mas.

Había perdido. Ni tiempo para maldecirlo al descubrirlo. Iba a morir.

Por un Dragón. Debía sentirse honrado no. No?.

Paro cuando sus manos del peliblanco bajaron. Estaba inconsciente.

-Estúpido- fue lo que le dijo una vez supo que ya no volvería a golpear. Lo tomo del cuello y usando la energía de la naturaleza, con la mano derecha brillando curo su quijada. No le iba a preguntar nada.

Había visto en qué dirección iba y supo que no faltaba mucho para el límite de la barrea.

Descendió sujetando al tipo como un trapo y como tal al llegar al suelo lo tiro donde habían empezado.

Iría el mismo a ver quiénes eran.

 _ **-[Ellos no sabrán que los hemos visto, una gran ventaja]-**_

 _-''Para mí no, me gustaría golpearlos ahora mismo pero…..''-_

 _ **-[Todo a su tiempo]-**_

-Si….-

Levanto su brazo y una luz salió de sus dedos, dando la posición a cualquiera que haya visto las luces del ataque reciente.

Por último miro a Kunou aun dormida.

-Por el futuro-

En un parpadeo salió de ahí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-No vendrá- fue la voz de una mujer rubia, portaba una armadura elegante y una espada que descansaba en su cintura a la derecha. Cansada y hastiada de tanta espera.

-Qué raro- un tipo pelinegro hablo, joven y con un traje raro, parecido al de un estudiante pero detalles extravagantes, era el que más poder desprendía aun si trataba de ocultarlo.

Solo eran humanos.

-A mi me pareció indeciso tal vez-

-Tú también estabas indecisa pero aceptaste Jann-

-Hum!-

-Puede que esta vez falle, supongo que siempre hay una primera v….-

-Sucede algo Cao Cao-sama-

El pelinegro sintió un zumbido en su espalda. Su lanza pareció percibir algo por un momento. Pero ya no y eso le inquieto.

Le habían descubierto a Ryuk talvez, aquel peliblanco que demostró ser buen recluta.

Pero no estaba preocupado, por alguna razón sabia que esa noche no pelearía.

-No nada- respondió mientras miraba a la nada entre el bosque. Suspiro- Vámonos-

Y en un segundo había desaparecido.

La chica lo siguió sin demoras.

Y oculto por un manto invisible, con una mirada seria y pensativa quedo un par de segundos más antes de regresar.

Ahora lo sabía.

Y desapareció.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Donde esta?!- fue la orden de una mujer asustada. Había sido advertida el camino de regreso luego de comprobar la falsedad del asunto.

Le habían dicho que intentaron secuestrar a su hija.

Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sus soldados fueron espectadores de ver un cambio drástico en el rostro de su líder. Miedo puro.

Había regresado sin tiempo que perder.

Necesitaba asegurarse.

Necesitaba…...

-Mami?-

Había entrado al cuarto donde ella descansaba y donde aparentemente fue salvada y cuidada.

Había cuatro pares de ojos y solo uno le importo.

- _Hija_ …..- sintió su voz ahogarse.

-Esta todo bien Mami? Porque lloras y porque esta la doctora revisándome si no estoy enferma?-

Issei le indico con un dedo en su boca. Ella entendió.

Estaba bien, no recordaba nada ya que estuvo dormida todo el tiempo.

-Oh mmm no yo s-solo….- intento calmarse pero aun sentía ese sentimiento triste, de impotencia por haberla abandonado. Ni siquiera noto cuando Issei se acerco tomando su mano izquierda que estaba cerrada con fuerza, llena de tensión que aminoro cuando lo noto.

-Isse- dijo mirando la sonrisa que él le daba, con la boca al descubierto al igual que la mano que la tomo.

-Estoy aquí- dijo con cariño acariciando su mano, disfrutándolo ambos- Y nada pasara mientas así sea-

Sus palabras fueron suficientes para calmarla.

Una voz áspera de un anciano que miraba sonrojado la escena.

Tosió llamando la atención.

-Como iba diciendo, parece que le estaremos agradecidos de por vida ya que una segunda vez…..y pensar que fue uno de..-

-No es nada, pero si me gustaría pedir algo, solo una cosa quiero-

La mujer que había atendido a Kunou fue la primera y única que se debido a contar todo lo que vio y escucho a todas las personas de la aldea a día siguiente. Despertarla a media noche al fin sirvió de algo.

-Lo que sea dígalo y yo transmitiré su mensaje a los demás miembros del consejo-

Todos abrieron los ojos de verlo caminar, soltando de momento a Yasaka que miro su mano enrojecida. Se sentí una niña ante él.

Camino hasta pararse frente a Kunou quien alzo las manos pensando que la cargaría.

-Kunou- le dijo con voz decidida pero un ligero temblor por dentro.

 _ **-[No me lo creo, yo tenía otra idea no crei que fueses a llegar…..]-**_

Muchas cosas pensó ante esta decisión. Pero sabía bien de alguna forma que esta vez seguía a su corazón y no a su cabeza.

El se arrodillo frente a la niña quien lo miro curiosa sin saber qué pasaba.

Las tres personas adentro se extrañaron ante eso.

-Te pido…..-

 _ **-[No me la creo, enserio lo harás tu socio cojonudo]-**_

-Frente a los demás presentes en esta sala como testigos-

 _-_ _ **[Tienes mis respetos muchacho, estás loco]-**_

Todos parecieron saber que venía por lo cual no se movían por lo raro de todo esto.

Si supieran.

-Quiero que me permitas pedirte la mano….-

-Que esta….- el pidió un momento.

De pronto giro quedando de frente a Yasaka que estaba a un par de metros ahora curiosa por el hilo que tomo la situación.

-Kunou, quiero tu permiso…- dijo mientras desaparecía la parte de sus ojos, quedando ambos mirarse el uno del otro sin titubear.- Para casarme con tu madre-

-Yai!- grito la niña sonriente.

-….-

-Esa es una noticia grande para el consejo-

-A que si…..-

Ella se acerco a él, temerosa pero decidida ante lo siguiente.

No fueron palabras lo que de verdad significo.

Se inclino y lo hizo. Lo beso.

Disfrutándolo ambos aun si duro un par de segundos.

Se gustaban y aun a pesar de estar yendo muy rápido eso no los detuvo. Si el corazón lo quiere porque nesgársele la oportunidad a amar completamente, estaba mal acaso o no. Y le importaba un carajo ahora. Viviría.

-Uhg! se besaron- acuso la niña apuntándoles con el dedo- Eso significa que ahora eres mi papa?-

Los tres guardaron silencio. Para luego Issei decir:

-Puedo intentarlo-

Y rieron.

Porque la sangre no importaba.

Ni la raza.

Ni odio ni males.

Solo….ellos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Perdón la demora jajaja tuve un accidente del cual aun sufro en la espalda, nada grave.**_

 _ **Asi que me distraje al estar en cama jugando un nuevo juego Horizon tatatatata eso.**_

 _ **Y bien, prometo traer el siguiente capitulo a final de semana.**_

 _ **Incluso les doy el titulo o bueno no pongo títulos pero ustedes sabran. Jajajajaja**_

-Vas a ser padrino de una boda azazel?!-

-Eso dice la invitación-

 _ **Y ya y los engañe por que no era titulo jajajaja**_

 _ **TheDarckAgel se despide.**_

 _ **BYEBYE.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes no son míos, la historia si y los que plagian me la pelan :V…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

- _Que más te traes entre manos_ …..-acuso susurrándole por la espalda mientras Issei recién acababa de leer un libro para niños. Delante Kunou dormía tranquilamente, con un globo saliendo de su nariz, comica y sin dejarse llevar por el ligero frio recorrer su cuerpo.

Lo ignoro.

Ignoro esas ganas de querer volver a hacerlo.

Besarla.

A ella.

Aun no lo digería del todo. Había hecho lo impensable. Había vuelto a lanzar la moneda al aire.

Pero no, no toda esta situación que el busco era para estar con ella. Tenía un par de razones entre manos. Y joder ella lo sabía. Por que se conocían, por esa misma razón ella acepto encantada, porque había adivinado al instante todo lo que recorría la cabeza del castaño.

Por eso le gustaba y odiaba.

-Algún lugar para poder hablar…..a solas- hablo en voz baja mientras acomodaba bien a Kunou.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la imagen que quedo grabada de Issei acurrucando a su pequeña. No podía evitarlo.

Con una sonrisa tranquila ella se levanto con dirección a la puerta.

-Acompáñame-

Detrás la siguió apagando la luz con un chasquido, cerrando sin apuros.

Caminaron apenas poco, la habitación estaba justo al lado.

 _ **-[No puedo creerlo….]-**_

 _-''Y ahora que leches dices?''-_

 _ **-[Pronto serás…..]- su voz sonaba misteriosamente tranquila, como si le estuviese diciendo algo único.**_

 _-''Que?''- no debió ceder a la curiosidad._

 _ **-[Esto es algo que ni mis anteriores usuarios lograban de tal magnitud, según ellos estas por pasar una etapa más en tu vida y en temas de humanos no se pero me dijeron que se debía alagar o en caso felicitar]-**_

 _-''No creo que ese día sea hoy compañero''-_

 _ **-[Por que lo dices?]-**_

 _-''Porque enserio necesitamos solo hablar''-_

 _ **-[Entonces no se la vas a….]-**_

 _-''Hijo de tu madre que putas dices!''-_

 _ **-[Perdón, creí que…..]-**_

 _-''Si quieres saber más sobre estos temas hay muchas series en internet que te la explican mejor''-_

 _ **-[Perdón, sigue ya no interrumpo]-**_

Aquello había estado muy raro. Aunque ahora tenía que ensenarle más sobre esas cosas lo cual le alegra un poco del que quiera saber mas sobre los humanos, antes no hablaba mucho y su conocimiento era nulo ya que ni él ni sus anteriores usuarios tomaban mucho en cuenta su propia raza autoproclamados solo como Dragones.

Él era el único que se enorgullecía de ello. Ser humano.

Sonrió un poco.

-Me gustaría saber….- La voz de Yasaka lo sacaron de su cabeza, sobresaltándolo un poco-…..Y mira que te sorprendí, debes estar muy pensativo para seguir en la puerta ya casi un minuto.

-Oh- Idiota- Lo siento yo solo…..- callo y entro enseguida tomando asiento junto a la cama.

-No te preocupes, supongo que traerte a mi habitación sugiere otras cosas….- le sonrió y él se sonrojo.

-No creo que…-

-Lo sé-

Se miraron un segundo antes de soltar una suave risa.

Ella hablo nuevamente.

-Es cierto eso sabes….- Yasaka desvió un poco la mirada e Issei sintió su palpitar aumentar-…..De verdad me gustas-

El trago en seco.

-Y me gustaría saber que mas esconden tus palabras- se merecía respuestas.

Sentada a un costado de su cama, a solo unos pasos. Se veía hermosa.

-También me gustas….- no mentía, sus mejillas lo delatarían más si ella los viera. Ella sonrió.-… Y si, tal vez tengo cosas más en mente que te diré, no te mentiré, seré honesto al cien por ciento-

Y le conto.

Le conto su deseo de poder ayudar a este lado.

Le conto un poco apenado que pensaba destruir a los Maous. Ya que eso no resolvería nada.

Le dijo que quería protegerlas y que la única forma era que alguien se levantara.

Pero que solo no podría y un poco egoísta pensó en su aldea, en la forma y amor que le brindaron aun sin ser de su raza.

Y en ella.

Sobre sus planes de contactar con otras razas para una alianza de paz.

Aunque muy probablemente primero sea la guerra. Era triste el admitir ella misma que no había camino que lo evitara como iban las cosas.

Le conto de su situación. De una aliada muy fuerte.

Y mucho más.

Yasaka lo escuchaba tranquila, meditando cada palabra.

Hasta que el acabo.

-Básicamente quieres la representación- sabia que podría hacerlo por su cuenta. Pero sonarían las alarmas y todo se aceleraría.

Lo que Issei quería hacer iba acompañado más que nada de su punto más fuerte.

Tenía a su favor la transparencia.

La invisibilidad.

Entraría al mundo como el humano que se caso con la lider Yokai, el humano de traje de metal rojo, básicamente eso. Por ser un humano.

Alguien que demostraría un poder grande pero no peligroso.

Alguien que en la sombra se hará más fuerte tanto como sea posible.

Alguien que cuando sea el momento se revelara.

Lo había entendido.

Issei….Dragon.

No es un héroe.

O eso creía.

Solo al final lo sabría.

-Y aun hay más-

Se levanto y se paro frente a ella.

-Que vas….-

-Sé que es algo egoísta todo esto y quiero hacerte ver lo mucho que significas para mí, lo de estos dos meses nocturnos fueron reveladores, recordé algo del pasado, unas palabras de un hombre, que me dijo que viviera la vida como si fuese el ultimo, no le entendí hasta ahora…..-

Sus piernas de metal desaparecieron. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-N-no creo….-intento desviar la mirada pero solo consiguió que se acercara acortando la distancia.

-Soy algo joven y te entendería si….-

-Ya lo sabía-

 _ **-[Que?]-**_

-Que?-

Yasaka se levanto, dio tres pasos más quedando frente a frente, notando como ahora tenían la misma altura.

-Puedo ver tu red de energía crecer más cada día, más de lo que ya esperaba y todo eso no solo me ayuda para encontrar tus puntos débiles, también para ver tu línea de vida y saber lo necesario del enemigo-

-Línea de vida?-

-Es infinita a menos que te la corten. Y veo que no llevas mucho en este mundo-

Aunque abatido termino por esconder su armadura.

Siendo solo Issei.

Joven, pero con rasgos en su rostro que le hacen ver más maduro, alto y delgado, tapado su fornido cuerpo con ropa deportiva oscura y azul. No era un adulto pero tampoco un niño, aquella forma de pensar, tan preocupado, tan soñador, tan divertido, tan amable, algo grosero, no podía ser un niño.

Qué cosas le habían sucedido para madurar más rápido.

Supo ahí que Issei necesitaba fortaleza, un pilar que lo detenga lo apoye y acompañe. Aunque él no pensase que lo necesitase.

Es cierto que era joven, pero hasta ella entendió un punto básico de la vida.

Hay que vivirla cada día como si fuera el último. Y puede que Issei exagerase un poco con lo del matrimonio, pero ella en verdad sentía su cariño. Tan abrazador como una taza de chocolate en el invierno, el cantar de las aves aun en un día lluvioso. No podía decir que algún día volvería a sentir algo así.

Ella tal vez también hacia algo egoísta, querer sentirse amada una vez más. Pero…..quien no es un poco egoísta alguna vez en su vida.

Yasaka levanto la mano llegando sin impedimento a su rostro.

Ella igual se mostro como en verdad era.

Issei sonrió de ver aquellas colas aparecer detrás de ella, era tan hipnótico el movimiento que podría verlo horas y no cansarse. E igualmente toco su rostro, pasando por aquellas orejas zorrunas.

Tan suave.

-Pero hay problemas…- de un segundo su semblante paso a uno triste. El también sabia- Las deidades cercanas se opondrán a la idea…tan orgullosos….tan-

-Que esto sea un secreto, nadie fuera del clan debe saber sobre este matrimonio hasta que me presente a los Maous-

-Pero como te creerán?, no puedo ir ni enviar un mensajero que no corra peligro en el camino-

-Conozco a alguien una Angel caído y tengo rastros con los que encontrarla sería fácil, le daré una invitación que debe entregar a Azazel, ese tipo vendrá sin problema alguno si sabe que ''El humano'' que tanto busca se casa y vaya con quien-

Soltó una pequeña risa.

-Mooo…. Eres todo un manipulador mi amor…-

El se sonrojo fuertemente y ella regocijo de ello con una risa contenta.

-Ahhh eso fue trampa- acuso algo dramático mientras usaba su mejor arma- E-es que e-eres muy h-hermosa, si y eso b-bueno cuando me l-lo dices asi y-yo…..-

Y la beso.

Y ella respondió con el mismo deseo.

Hasta tumbarse en la cama quedando dormidos entre besos y susurros.

Ya habría otro momento para eso, mientras el deseo de caer en los brazos de Morfeo fue más grande que ellos. El mejor sueño en años.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un mes después…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-''Que coño ara una Caído aquí''-_ Ddraig también no lo entendía.

Habían entrado a Roma y como tal debía aparentar. Sin traje de momento, con ropa casual mientras caminaba entre la gente buscándola.

Su olor.

Había sido un dolor de culo encontrarla, lo bueno es que la boda era en un mes más y después de dos meses más regresaría a Khuo. Quería ver a sus padres seguro les daba una infarto su nuevo look y también es posible que acabe castigado un largo rato.

Su progreso aumento muy considerable ya que ahora puede curar heridas leves y golpear los puntos de chakra. Su bastón le sirvió mas de lo que creía ya que al aplicar su energía esta formaba una línea verde y dar forma a un tipo de lanza con dos puntas. Pero después con mas practica supo que podía darle muchas formas.

También logro que el consejo accediera a darle un día libre sin trabajo a Yasaka. Lo cual servía para salidas tanto citas como familiar.

Kunou ya le decía Papa frente a todos, logrando incomodarlo pero haciéndolo feliz al mismo tiempo.

Ddraig parecía encantado con las maravillas que han hecho los humanos, o esas eran sus palabras luego de ver varias películas de Dragones. Ahora quería verse Game of Thrones para dolor mental de él. Na el también le gustaba.

Y como decía:

Había localizado el rastro de aquella mujer desde Italia hace tres días y se estaban acercando mucho a la santa sede, el Vaticano. Nunca tuvo deseos de venir antes, este lugar estaba lleno de gente poderosa. Y por suerte hoy no estaban aquellas firmas de energía muy superior a él.

Pero no por mucho….

 _-[Socio, doscientos metros a la izquierda, debe ser ella no hay duda]-_

Soltó un suspiro aliviado era en dirección contraria del vaticano.

Acato la orden sin demora poniéndose en camino, atravesando un par de calles hasta llegar a lo que parecía una tienda de postres. Curioso.

Miro a través del vidrio de la puerta localizando a dos personas adentro, una era la señora que estaba entregando una bolsa de compras y luego…. Luego estaba ella. De un cabello negro y rizado, largo hasta la cintura, piel blanca y delicada, una sonrisa tan amable que duele.

Usaba un vestido de tirantes azul pálido, unas zapatillas de tacón a juego con el vestido, bolso de piel oscura y sin que se diera cuenta aquella chica de aparente su misma edad lo mirara. Usaba un disfraz pero lo que verdaderamente le causo impresión fue pensar varias ideas de cómo ella pudo llegar ahí.

Y entretenido el mismo no noto que una señora atrás suyo quería entrar.

-Muchacho si solo te vas a quedar en la puerta como cree que….-

-Oh y-yo lo siento es q-que yo- y volvió a mirar al frente cuando una risa fue lo que escucho.

Se preguntaba el mismo que sucedía, ella no era la mujer que vio aquella noche, esta era para nada ella, su contraparte, hermana gemela buena. O tal vez.

-Pase pase yo lo siento en verdad pero…..- decidió jugar un poco al hombre que se enamoro a primera vista- …..Cuando hay algo bueno que ver uno solo no puede…..-y callo mientras le sonreía levemente. Ella camino hasta el luego de que la gente entrara.

-Hay algo bueno que te gusto?- diablos que directa.

-Perdón por ser muy obvio pero tengo el deber de alagar a una verdadera mujer si la veo-

-Mmmmmm seguro llevas diciéndole eso a otras todo el día lindo-

-Desde que nací….creo que solo a mi madre- por un momento la perdía.

Ella se sonrojo encantada.

-Me gustaría seguir pero….-

-Te acompaño o al menos hablemos un poco más en el camino- no sonaba desesperado asi que tal vez funcione.

Pareció pensárselo un segundo.

-Solo hasta el centro, tengo una oferta de trabajo al que no puedo llegar tarde- y salió seguida por un Issei derrotado.

 _ **-[Al final si vamos, que ironía]-**_

 _-''Calla mamon no empieces''-_

\- Y dime, te gusta Roma?-

-Crees que no soy de aquí?-

-Tu belleza me hace pensar que eres de otro planeta- la vio sonrojarse- O tal vez de un Ángel…..- noto como se tenso por la palabra, el siguió- …..Si eso, eres un Ángel que cayó del cielo, solo para que yo te encontrara-

-Que dulce cariño pero creo que es muy pronto para decir eso- si se enojo se lo habría tragado porque no noto movimiento alguno ante aquella frase.

-Perdona si fue mucho, pero no me lo pones fácil- rio ella levemente.

-Eso, tal vez un poco de risa este mejor-

-Buen intento pero no falta mucho para que lleguemos al centro-

-Lo dices como si ya no nos volviéramos a ver- trato de sonar un poco dolido.

-Oh, no y-yo bueno saldré de viaje luego de la entrevista-

-Te parece si tenemos un segundo encuentro, esta noche, este parque tal vez me concedas una cita-

Pareció alegrarse un momento, y al final solo para verla sonreír algo cansada.

-Yo….. y-yo no creo….-

-Te esperare a las 10 y no me iré hasta verte….- ella quiso decir algo mas pero no la dejo-….. Y para dejar esto mas bueno, mi nombre es Issei y el tuyo tendrás que decirlo cuando nos veamos de nuevo-

-Q-que d-dices?-

Y él se detuvo, regresando.

-Pues te veo en la noche- y dio media vuelta despidiéndose con la mano en el aire- Es una promesa entendiste-

Ella solo quedo atónita. Ante la escena. La curiosa escena a la cual no pudo decir no, no pudo detenerlo.

Quien se creía, como se atrevía, estúpido humano, era lo que ella pensaba. Estos tipos de encargos son los que más odiaba de su trabajo, luego de que la removieran de su antiguo puesto.

Al principio pensó, no sería malo, mas fácil, menos contacto con los humanos. Pero no, por los cojones que no pensó. Había metido la pata y aunque lo negara muy bien sabía que si, Azazael fue indulgente, agradecía lo despreocupado del hombre como para no mandarla a colgar ya mismo. Y todo por querer tomar uno para ella misma de su oficina.

Pésimo error.

Ahora es mensajera principal de Grigori con el Vaticano.

Odiaba lo mucho que la hacían aun lado, todas sus amigas ya ascendieron mucho más alto que ella quedándose estancada. Debía volverse más fuerte e incluso ya tenía en marcha un plan. La de conseguir la Twilight Healing de esa moja llamada Asia argento.

Plan que ha funcionado luego de que la muy tonta cometiera el error de curar a un Demonio. Los sumos sacerdotes no sabían qué hacer con ella y de momento se le negado salir de la Santa sede, solo debía mover unos hilos y haría que desaparezca, solo necesita tiempo.

Y hoy cuando supo todo esto estuvo de muy buen humor como para salir por unos pastelillos, y es ahí cuando disfruta un poco de la calma si hasta vestido se puso, le gustaba recibir los halagos y si de vez en cuando engatusar a un hombre.

Aunque hubiese algunas que repudiaran estar con un humano eso era lo único de lo cual difería.

No era todo sexo como con alguno de sus compañeros, no entendían que para complacer verdaderamente se necesitaba de algo más. Y lo sabia cada vez que disfrutaba, la mayoría demostraba ser buen partido pero pocos la convencían. Tampoco es como si estuviese muy necesitada.

Y bueno.

Era lindo, le daba puntos por eso, vestía casual como cualquier puberto de su edad, pero, podía ver esa diferencia en sus palabras. Nada serio, solo un amor de una noche con mucha pasión.

Ese era el tipo de diversión que busca.

Solo que no espero encontrarlo a él.

Y ahora que la ha atrapado, en una promesa, se rio luego de pensar en lo absurdo de todo. Pero que sepa que si va no es por eso, no, no señor, ella iría a terminar con esto.

Porque ella así lo quiere, no él, no, no y no.

Bien.

Ahora solo debe buscar que ponerse.

.

.

.

 _-''Crees que funciono''-_

 _ **-[No lo sé compañero, no sabemos cómo piensa solo nos queda esperar a que no haya nadie para que nos crea cuando le entreguemos el mensaje]**_

 _-''Tu solo quieres comenzar con la cuarta temporada verdad cabron!''-_

 _ **-[Necesito saber que les va a suceder a los Dragones!]-**_

 _-''Tu quieres spoiler verdad pendejo!''-_

 _ **-[Nooooooo!]-**_

 _-''Pues prepara que…..''-_

PUM.

Había chocado. Y caído. Contra algo suave. Mataría a Ddraig por distraerlo. Ahora solo tiene que salir de este embrollo sin causar ningún….

-Issei-kun!- un grito femenino muy chillona hizo que abriera los ojos de la sorpresa. Eso sin duda fue algo que no vio venir en ningún momento.

Alguien lo reconoció.

-Irina, puedes decirle a tu amigo que mi espalda no es lugar para una siesta- una peliazul hablo con el rostro aun pegado al suelo. Issei se levanto enseguida ayudándola.

-Y-yo perdón, n-no se que paso y-yo…..-

-Descuida, soy una mujer fuerte- afirmo restándole importancia mientras se sacudía el polvo tomado del suelo.

El suspiro agradecido.

Aunque.

-Tu!- llamo a la chica de cabellos castaños, ella le miro asustada por la cara de enojado que puso- Como es que me conoces, yo jamás en mi vida te había visto-

CRAK

-Eso es bueno?- pregunto inocentemente la peliazul al ver a su amiga salirse el alma por la boca.

-No exageres! Dime como me conoces?!-

La castaña de dos coletas suspiro derrotada y con una mirada triste hablo.

-Supongo que me lo merezco no… _Baka Ise_ ….-

Aquellas palabras removieron su cerebro como una licuadora, incapaz de procesar muy bien lo que iba a pasar.

Pestañando repetidamente incapaz de concebir tal idea luego de segundos.

-Donde escuchaste eso- demando sorprendiendo un poco a la peliazul por el cambio repentino de actitud del chico que hasta hace un segundo le ofrecía la mano en su ayuda.

Irina entristeció mas, su rostro la delataba seguro.

-Vamos, a que si lo sabes-

-No puedes, no….no puedes s-ser e-el-

Xenovia no sabía lo que pasaba ante sus ojos y oídos.

-Bueno, no nos dijimos nuestros nombres completos y en ese tiempo vestía muy masculino pero si-

Issei apretó los dientes.

 _ **-[Que sucede socio?]-**_ pregunto Ddraig al sentir mucha adrenalina pasar por el chico.

-Soy Shido…..Irina Shido-

 _ **-[Esto va mejor que una novela]-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mucho tiempo antes….**_

-Y esta por idiota…- hablo un joven Issei mientras golpeaba el hombro de un castaño.

-Imbécil como te…- se llevo la mano al hombro adolorido.

-Ya, no seas niña Shido que recién salimos de una pelea por tu culpa-

Vestido con unas bermudas café y una pollera roja sucia con tierra y un poco de sangre. El castaño iba igual con unas bermudas de color azul y en cambio llevaba una sudadera con la que se cubría bastante bien.

Aun cuando había calor.

-AHHHH! Esos tontos ya vieron lo que pasa cuando me juegan sucio-

-Solo eres un problemático-

-Y tu mi Robín que me sigue a todos lados-

El chico de cabello marrón se sonrojo.

-De que te quejas tu tampoco te juntas con nadie, hum!-

El castaño no espero algo de vuelta.

-C-cállate, s-solo nadie me a-agrada okey- dio media vuelta caminando en dirección contraria.

-Creía que íbamos a por helado?- hablo sonriente Issei mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

-Con qué dinero, apostamos con ellos y nos jugaron chueco y ahora no tenemos nada-

-Voltea y vamos-

Se giro encontrándose con todo el dinero de hace un momento.

-E-espera, cuando t-tu?...-

-Cuando Hijeki cayó al suelo, cuando caímos sobre él, busque en sus bolsillos y fue quien lo tenía-

-Y eso que lo elegí para tirar los dados coño!-

-Solo vamos, quiero ver unos videos de terror mas tarde y si gustas tú también pue…..-

-NO-

Sonó muy agudo para su gusto, casi de niña.

-Está bien….-

-Debes dejar de estar tanto en ese computador, se que tus padres te lo compraron para que lo disfrutes pero te la has pasado viendo cosas raras como los Ovnis….-

-Pero es que no te interesa!? Saber si hay mas vida fuera, seria increíble no lo crees! No seriamos los únicos y descubriríamos muchas cosas como….-

-Ves! Por eso no te aguantan tus compañeros, hablas de cosas de adultos o peor, de locos-

-Ahhhhhh! Pero tu si me aguantas tanto como yo aguanto tu agresividad- y le dio un zape saliendo corriendo hacia el parque.

-Pero qué coño te pasa!- y siguió detrás de Ise. Dispuesto a golpearlo con muchas ganas.

-Te atrapare Ise!-

Y rieron.

Dos niños corriendo entre las calles, unos pequeños delincuentes a vista de los demás. Pero eran ellos mismos, sin saber que dentro de ambos albergaban un gran secreto, uno más grande que el otro pero al final unidos en eso.

Una portadora de luz.

Un dragón dormido.

Su historia es simple, rechazados por sus amigos por ser diferentes: Un agresivo castaño con tendencias a insultar a todo mundo. Un loco chico de cabellos marrones que siempre habla de cosas extrañas como conspiraciones o que sucedió en Brasil. Lo cual a nadie le interesaba.

Y no parecía ceder al constante abuso ya que se defendía tan bien como habla. Y como era de esperarse, compañeros de clase, rechazados, en algún momento la profesora los puso juntos y hasta atrás, para felicidad de todos. Y de ellos igual.

Como lo soporta.

Le parece tonto y en ocasiones pregunta algo que si le interesa. Un ejemplo seria las combinaciones de los árcade del centro, había pasado del lugar cincuenta hasta estar entre los diez mejores.

Solo siendo superado por ise claro pero no le molesta.

Y siempre decía:

-Internet-

Era un friki en miniatura, pero se lo guarda para él y no responde a menos que le preguntes y si lo hacen sin que se toma su tiempo hablando.

-De vainilla-

-Yo de fresa-

Ise lo miro estupefacto.

-Eres niña o qué?-

-Eres racista?-

-Que tiene que ver eso con….-

-Pues piensa-

Algo que nadie sabía, denle algo en lo que pensar y se va…..no literal claro.

Cinco minutos después, Ise no se ha comido su helado.

-No, no lo pillo- dijo con el cono en la mano, cayendo helado ensuciando su mano.

-Solo déjalo si, tarado-

-Eh no te burles-

-Yo no…-

-Ayuda….- escucharon el lamento de un hombre, que venia acercándose a ambos de rodillas-…Ayuda a este hombre que no tiene nada que beber en tiempos de calor-

Shido arqueo una ceja aparentemente molesto.

-Oiga será mejor que….-

-Tome, no es mucho pero le alcanza para agua o un helado si lo prefiere- Ise saco varias monedas entregándoselas al hombre de ropa sucia y barba de meses. El castaño no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-Estas tonto! Seguro se lo gasta en otras cosas que no sea agua-

-Se veía mal que querías que hiciera- a veces no lo entendía.

-Chico, muchas gracias, llevo perdido mucho tiempo y hace tanto que no tomo agua limpia, vengan acérquense, les contare el secreto de la vida seguro les interesa.

Solo un par de ojos brillaron.

-Lo que sea, solo que si intenta algo grito eh anciano-

Ise rio.

-Tranquilos, he de seguir mi camino, un largo camino así que seré breve-

Los tres guardaron silencio, ambos niños sentados en una banqueta a la orilla del parque mientras el hombre explicaba ante solo un atento niño.

-Que es lo que es el ser humano, que grandes secretos esconden nuestras mentes con tanto anhelo que los doctores y científicos luchan por conseguir-

-No si esto ya esta bueno- dijo sarcástico mientras Ise le golpeaba callándolo, el cerraba los ojos adolorido sin que Ise se enterara.

-El secreto de la vida, de ser felices, de separar lo bueno de lo malo, los adultos no quieren que sepan de los horrores de ahí afuera, por eso les dicen que tengan cuidado, que vigilen muy bien donde caminan por que en este mundo hay baches de los cuales no se puede salir con tanta facilidad-

-Por eso vivan, vivan como si fuese su ultimo dia, como si no hubiese otra cosa mas la que ustedes desean, quieren hacer el bien, háganlo! Quieren saltar desde muy alto, háganlo! Solo no renuncien a lo que les haga felices, vivan, coman y disfruten de las maravillas de la naturaleza, sean curiosos, sean sabios en lo que quieran para su futuro y sobretodo-.

-Diviértanse, amen y lloren cuando se necesite, porque todo tiene un orden, bien y mal, solo ustedes pueden crear su destino-

Y sin saber bien que pasa, el hombre salió corriendo con las manos extendidas hacia el cielo mientras exclamaba:

-No cambien, no dejen que esas ideologías los separe porque entonces no serán ustedes, cuiden la vida, cuídenla por mi quieren!-

Y despareció doblando una calle. Ninguno tuvo interés de seguirlo. Ninguno lo volverá a ver otra vez.

-Eso es lo mas surreal y estúpido que ha pasado en mi corta vida-

-…-

-Oh vamos no ahora tu!-

Pero le sorprendió ver a su amigo irse, con la mirada pensativa. Shido rodo lo ojos, así nunca podría despedirse si su amigo se la pasaba distraído.

Tal ves es mejor no decir nada.

No es como si hubiesen sido mejores amigos mucho tiempo.

Borrando todos esos pensamientos negativos siguió a su amigo, solo estaría dos días más y se iría, sin decirle como contactar o hablar al menos. Porque entonces tendría que decirle su secreto y ella no sabía cómo decirle a su mejor amigo que Shido es en realidad una chica.

Además el Ise que recordara, la perdonaría fácil en el futuro si la vida los vuelve a juntar y si es que no cambian.

Aunque es cierto, cuando dos líneas en un camino se separan sin lugar a dudas se volverían a juntar en el futuro, solo que…..

Eso no significa que uno brille más que el otro.

O cambien.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Presente….**_

-Y una mierda!- grito dramático mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la nuca- t-tu, tú no puedes ser el…-

-Ise-kun, perdón si no dije nada pero….-

-Guárdate tus peros!- le grito asustándola, llamando un poco la atención de varias personas que pasaban por ahí- Ya te dije que no sé quién eres tú-

-Eso no es ser buena persona- dijo Xenovia mientras observaba como ese ánimo inagotable de su amiga se esfumara por las palabras de un tipo normal- Recuerda tu entrenamiento-

-De que hablas….o no?- sonaba preocupado.

 _ **-[Me hubiese gustado advertirte antes pero me amenazaste]-**_

 _-''Puto resentido!''-_

Los crucifijos en sus cuellos las delataron, sin que ellas lo supiesen.

Había cambiado sin duda, pero mantuvo firme su actitud. En cambio aquella persona que estaba delante de el, no era Shido. No era aquel niño peleonero que conoció. No era el mismo o eso creía.

Y cuando vio que la iglesia tuvo algo que ver…..

-No solo me entero que mi mejor amigo de la infancia era en realidad una chica, que me haya usado como un trapo sucio y me botara cuando se le dé la regalada gana- sonaba muy molesto.

-Yo…..y-yo…-

-No! Tú no eres Shido, Shido jamás hubiese caído ante las tretas de la religión- ella sintió sus piernas flanquear, después de todo era alguien especial el que la lastimaba- Mira lo que te hicieron-

Una tercera persona también se enojo.

-Acabas de lanzar una blasfemia contra la iglesia, lo cual es pecado- regaño la peliazul claramente también molesta por cómo le hablaba a Irina.

 _ **-[Las Armas Sacras las tienen consigo solo informo]-**_

-Y que harás, cortarme con una espada en nombre la iglesia- las vio a ambas sobresaltarse- Por favor, son tiempos nuevos y déjenme decirles antes que me largué a vomitar…- Ese mensaje fue dolorosamente recibido- Todos saben sobre la mierda que esconde el vaticano-

Alerta roja.

-D-de que hablas- pregunto muy insegura Irina.

El sonrió.

-Creen que somos tontos, pues no, todos saben los trapos sucios que ignora el papa, sus relaciones con la guerra, el exterminio, las cruzadas que mataron a miles, algún día y espero sea pronto todos se den cuenta de lo inútil que es la religión-

-Como te….-

-O no, saben bien a que me refiero, mientras ellos están sentados en sus cómodas sillas haciendo sus culos más gordos las personas que necesitan ayuda mueren y no hacen nada-

-Pero, d-dios…-

-Dios?, es solo fantasía, miren a Dragon, un humano nos está salvando, no veo a tu dios bajar y rescatar a una niña de un incendio, a una mujer que esta punto de ser arrollada. Dime, donde está tu dios-

Solo hubo silencio.

-Si vienes a mí a pedir una disculpa, será mejor que no te vea-

Y se dio media vuelta dejando sin habla a dos jóvenes devotas a dios. Sin duda sus palabras no hicieron mella solo en una.

 _ **-[Fuiste duro…..pero necesario]-**_

 _-''A veces hay que ser duro para que las personas se den cuenta de la realidad''-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Varias horas después…**

Se encontraba sentado en medio de la plaza central, mirando algo hastiado a todos los padres de la iglesia saludarlo, y por un momento creyó ver a uno guiñarle un ojo. Muy terrorífico para ser un lugar santo.

Reviso su celular, no había pasado ni diez minutos desde las diez y ya se quería ir.

Ddraig le aviso que aquella pareja de esta tarde ya estaba fuera de roma desde hace una hora, agradecía no volverse a encontrar con ellas, explotaría de manera verbal y algo se le podría escapar.

Pero su espera no tarda cuando la vio salir de una calle, ahora usando un suéter por el frio.

-Sabes, no creí que te volvería ver la verdad- dijo al tenerla solo a unos pasos.

-Bueno, existen los milagros-

-Eso puedo….ver-

-Sabes, no deberías tentar mucho a tu suerte, te podrías quemar jujujuju-

El sonrió.

-[Todo listo Ddraig, cuando de la señal]-

-Oh bueno, yo no me puedo quemar…-rio divertido.

-Y bien, Donde iremos si se puede saber- si no fuese por el maquillaje el podría en verdad apreciar su belleza, era curioso, nunca pensó en eso de los puntos buenos de tu pareja ideal pero con todo lo vivido, haber conocido a Yasaka, le hizo ver que una mujer como lo es la Caído no sería beneficioso.

Pero tampoco la conocía.

-Que te parece si….- de su espalda comenzó a aparecer, sin hacerse notar, parte por parte la armadura.

-[Comenzando]-

-Volamos- sus piernas ya estaban.

-Qué?-

Fue solo un segundo y ya estaban a más de mil pies de altura.

-Como carajos!- grito alterada, sin importarle liberar sus alas para estabilizarse frente a un humano.

-Piensas rápido, eso es bueno-

-Tú!-

Le grito cuando vio el símbolo en el pecho.

-Tú eres ese que se las hace de héroe- de sus manos una lanza de luz comenzó a formarse- Se que no eres débil pero te atreviste a engañarme y eso….-

-Oh por favor, estoy casi seguro que tú eras la que creía que estaba engañándome- esquivo aquella que apuntaba a sus pelotas.

-Cállate insecto!-

-Ahora copias diálogos eh?-

Impulsándose can lanza en cada mano, llego hasta Dragon intentando apuñalarlo y fallando múltiples veces.

-Oye que no quiero acabar lleno de hoyos!- se dedico a esquivar con facilidad cada ataque.

Bloqueando una patada a su cabeza y un puñetazo a la boca del estomago.

-Que me puedes sacar el desayuno!- se impulso hacia atrás preparando más ataques de luz.

-Calla!- utilizando mucha de su energía creo veinte flechas que avanzaron a gran velocidad-Si eres un Héroe recibirás tu el golpe y no tus inútiles humanos!-

El solo soltó una carcajada siendo opacada por el sonido de varios impactos en toda su armadura.

-Ves! Ahora estas muerto! Que harás ahora joven héroe, volverme a molestar eh?! Es eso acaso?!-

El humo no dejaba ver nada y la oscuridad tampoco ayudaba, solo el reflejo de las luces de abajo era la única forma como podían verse.

O eso creía ya que no vio verlo llegar hasta su espalda, con algo de vapor brotando de él.

-Fuaaaaa! Eso estuvo muy ardiente señorita- en un vano intento quiso apuñalarlo en la parte baja del abdomen con una pequeña lanza- Eso fue rápido-

Chasqueo la lengua molesta y en un segundo ya estaba a buena distocia de Dragon.

-No mentían los reportes-

-''Que''-

-No mentía Azazel-sama cuando dijo que la tecnología humana se había superado, que nos habían superado!-

-La evolución Bebe-

-Tus putas bolas!-

-Eh! No eras así de grosera hace un minuto-

-Quien me ataco saco de metal!-

-Yo no te ataque, solo quería llevarte a un lugar mas tranquilo-

-Para que, matarme?, ves! los humanos no cambian, ven algo nuevo y ya lo quieren matar-

Bien, eso fue todo.

-Solo quería hablar-

-Si tanto querías hablar creo que no fue tu mejor comienzo-

-DE ACUERDO, lo siento, te parece si dejamos de intentar atacarnos.

-Tu primero pelele-

Ya quería noquearla.

Suspiro cansado acercándose un poco.

-Y bien, me gustaría saber cómo es que sabes quienes somos-

-Bueno, fue sencillo ya que ustedes aparecieron una vez y yo estaba impactado viendo a tres bellas mujeres con alas negras hablar de nosotros como si fuésemos la peste-

-…-

-Ves, no lo recuerdas-

-Calla!- le lanzo otro.

-Oye!-

-Solo sigue pero cuida tus palabras-

-Mmmmmm, desde entonces me puse a investigar, encontré anomalías y pude encontrarte gracias al ADN de tus alas, que puse en mi computador y fin del problema- ella le miro incrédula.

-A-ADN? O DIOS?...- la vio tener una jaqueca cuando nombro a Dios- Que sigue, nos buscaran, usaran lo mismo que en la segunda guerra mundial y nos aniquilaran como a los japoneses con esa bomba de locos creada por Einstein-

-M-mis planes, no lo lograre si hay mas como ustedes entonces yo….-

Sabia que lo único que usaba de información era lo que seguro veía en la Tv. Y si es así tal vez pueda sacar provecho de ello.

-Pocos saben de ustedes, deberías agradecer por no hacerles ver lo ignorantes que han sido todas sus vidas-

-Entonces….-

-Necesito hablar con alguien al mando, si yo pude descubrirlo puede que mas de mis colegas científicos lo logren-

 _ **-[Socio….si que sabes mentir]-**_

-Y-yo…- por un momento se quedo en silencio, recordando los discursos locos de Azazel, diciéndoles que han menospreciado a una raza de inteligencia sobre explotable y que muy pronto veremos una gran era para los humanos.

Recordó todo lo que había visto en las películas. Pensando en los horrores venideros. Porque si eso pasa ya no habrá mundo que gobernar.

-Toma- dijo entregándole una carta sin remitente o destinatario- Entrégaselo-

Dio media vuelta y despareció de ahí.

Dejando a una Reyna aun en Shock pero recomponiéndose como pudo.

Después de todo….tenía un mensaje que entregar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kyoto-Japon…horas después…..**_

-Y bien, como estuvo tu día Issei-

Estaba sentado afuera, descansando aun con el traje y desapareciéndolo cuando escucho su voz.

Y aun meditando respondió.

-De locos-

Yasaka solo lo miro curiosa antes de volver a seguir con la clase de ayer.

E Issei no dijo mas, aun tenía que saber que hacer una vez haya hablado con Azazel.

-Y te recuerdo que mañana tenemos que practicar la ceremonia de apertura-

Y la boda.

Su boda.

Si joder, su vida era de locos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **En alguna parte del inframundo….Edificio central de Grigori.**_

-…..Y como te iba diciendo, solo tienes que comprarle lo que quiera y listo sexo gratis-

-No sé como pueda eso funcionar para que me respete-

-El dinero lo compra todo, incluso el respeto-

-Si tú lo dices Azazel….-

-Y no solo lo digo, es una ley natural que ha…-

-No! El gobernador está ocupado, vuelve más tarde cuando tengas mas plumas debilucha-

Se escucho revoloteo fuera de la puerta.

-Me importa una mierda!-

-''Que carácter''- pensaron ambos.

-Nadie, a menos que tengas una cita puede pasar a verlo y cómo puedes ver tú no tienes una cita-

-Donde estamos! Villa locos! Que traigo información confidencial! Azazel debe saber…..-

Un poco cansado, se levanto de su asiento en dirección a la puerta.

-Tranquilo, deja que la seguridad se haga cargo-

-La que me consiguió Kokabiel? Esos no dejan pasar a nadie ni aunque fuese una diosa Shemhazai-

-Ya… luego no te quejes de que las chicas a las que llamas allanen tu oficina por infiel-

-Ya me conoces….-

-Que me dejen pasar coño!-

Y apenas terminando de girar la perilla una mancha oscura lo tacleo.

-Ves! Te lo dije!-

-Y bien, espero este par vengan con la información- dijo refiriéndose a los pechos de la chica, recibiendo una bofetada bien ganada- O no-

-Azazel-sama- dijo asustada de ver a quien golpeo- Yoooooo….-

-Solo dime a que se debe la visita- dijo sobándose la mejilla mientras Shemhazai reía sin apuros-

Raynare busco rápidamente, casi rezando por que no se le haya caído por la prisa que tuvo, unos segundos depuse lo encontró, mostrándole un sobre blanco.

-Si te quieres declarar bien puedes hacerlo de forma mas…..- otro bofetada-…Amable, bien dame eso y espera instrucciones-

La chica ordeno quedándose de piedra en su lugar.

Su compañero se acerco revisando el sobre encontrando nada fuera de lugar.

-Crees que explote?-

-Lo dudo, acabo de ponerle diez protecciones y no veo fuego o agua como broma-

Raynare quiso hablar pero se detuvo ante las armas de los guardias que llegaron a su lado.

-Te llamaremos….- y con un movimiento de mano hizo que sacaran a rastras a Raynare. Quien logro golpear varias veces a quienes osaron ponerle una mano encima.

Azazel y compañía solo vieron inexpresivos a las demás personas.

Cerrando la puerta y colocando protecciones de privacidad.

Tomando con calma aquel sobre.

Abriéndolo.

Sacando una hoja doblada

\- Y bien?….-

Su pregunta cayo en oídos sordos pues…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Su risa fue lo único que se oyo.

Shemhazai tomo el papel de las manos del Gobernador y también lo leyó.

Incrédulo hablo:

-Vas a ser padrino de una boda azazel?!-

-Eso dice la invitación-

Y siguió riendo, pensando en el pequeño dragón rojo dibujado en la esquina del papel.

Porque las cosas estaban por ponerse verdaderamente interesantes.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y yaaaaa.**_

 _ **Debo aclarar unos fallos que después arreglare en la historia.**_

 _ **Issei pasa casi un año con Le Fay, después se la pasa salvando hasta que solo le queden seis meses. Dos meses los paso entrenando y conociéndose con Yasaka, luego como va ahora que solo paso un mes.**_

 _ **Lo que nos resta tres meses antes de que regrese a casa y siga con el cannon.**_

 _ **Dios que quería hacer esto corto y ahora….. pufffff**_

 _ **Aun me sigo debatiendo sobre el Harem, mi cabeza me ha traicionado pero espero no.**_

 _ **Pensaba poner a Asia en este capitulo pero será mejor después.**_

 _ **TheDarckAgel se despide.**_

 _ **BYEBYE.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-La Katana es una brújula?-

-Brujula? Pues a donde nos lleva?-

-A por uno como yo, solo que oscuro-


	6. Chapter 6

_**LA SERIE NO ES MIA, LA HISTORIA SI CABRON EH!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Te gustan esos?- pregunto curioso, mirando a través del cristal y observando el objeto del cual Le Fay le brillaron los ojos hace un minuto. Pues estaban de paso afuera de una joyería mientras caminaban por las calles de Paris.

El buscaba el mejor espagueti del mundo.

Ella comprar vestidos.

Parecían haber dejado en segundo plano sus deberes solo para divertirse esta tarde culminando en la noche con un nuevo videojuego, le había ensenado a jugar y por increíble que parezca era muy buena aniquilando zombis

-A-ah nonono y-yo s-solo m-miraba- parecía alterada con un sonrojo fuerte en su rostro negando con ambas manos, ocultando el sonrojo de la chica.

-Oh venga, no es para avergonzarse se vería increíble comprarse uno y usarlo como adorno, muy aca y jajaja tal vez jugar diciendo que estamos casados con los próximos que nos pregunten que si salimos, seguro abren los ojos sorprendidos y caen de espaldas.

Alguien si cayó de espaldas. Con los ojos dándole vueltas. Noqueada.

-No jodas- dijo molesto, no entendía cómo es que le pasaban estas cosas, ella y su manía de desmayarse, era la tercera vez esta semana.

Antes de levantarla miro un momento más la vitrina, ahora con otro tipo de perspectiva.

Miro un anillo en específico y rodo los ojos por ello.

El matrimonio era una palabra que hasta ese momento creía muy lejano a él. No entendía ese tipo de sentimiento y dudaba que fuera a pasar pronto.

El buscaba, si se lo preguntaban, alguien que de alguna forma entienda, que lo entienda. No sabía amar y sentía que había olvidado algo de hace mucho que le hubiese abierto los ojos. Pero no le importaba, algún día lo recordaría seguro.

Ni siquiera sabría decir que es lo que más le gusta de una mujer, sus pechos, no, su cintura, no, el trasero, menos. A él le daba igual todo eso, no es como si eso no lo encendiera pero solo era para eso ya que el no sabría lo que era llegar a mas.

Sentir, amar.

Se pregunto que tipo de mujer seria el que lo atrape.

-Muy bien amiga, luego no me culpes de nuevo por llevarte como costal- la colgó de su hombro y siguió su camino.

Al final bufo.

Divertido.

.

.

.

 _ **-[Entonces mañana es el día no socio]-**_

Atravesando el cielo con gran velocidad, estaba regresando de hacer la última compra como soltero, había vuelto a esa joyería en el que vio algo que le gusto pero creía lejano, se sentía tonto de recordar.

Era un anillo de plata, delgado pero con el detalle de una gema pequeña de color azul-verdoso incrustada, era lindo, el único que le parecía así de todas las decenas más que había a su alrededor

No era como el que vio de Le Fay, oro con inscripción por dentro. Pero debía admitir que al igual que este era bonito por lo elegante que se vería en ella si lo presumiera en una fiesta de alta sociedad.

 _-''Supongo que si Ddraig….''-_

 _ **-[Estas seguro? digo, puede que no lo hayas pensado bien aun eres joven]-**_

Que si no lo había pensado? Era enserio?. Era lo único que pasaba por su mente además de también muchas otras cosas más que de momento ignoraba. que si la amaba, si, era la única cosa de lo que estaba seguro aun siendo algo joven.

Pero así son las cosas, de un día dices no enamorarte nunca y en cinco segundos ya piensas como se verán de viejos.

Se avergonzaba por ser de esos. El pensaba dejar eso en tercer plano pero….no puede ver el futuro si le preguntasen.

 _-''Aun si quiera arrepentirme es demasiado tarde además, porque me dices eso, pareciera importarte mucho''-_

 _ **-[Siempre escuchaba a mis anteriores portadores masculinos que debían conseguir muchas mujeres para al final dar con la indicada, ellos no lo consiguieron pero tu…..]-**_

 _-''Ya te dije que mi percepción del amor es diferente, yo no busco solo sexo, no busco una cara bonita…..aunque ayuda, solo….bueno la verdad no estoy muy seguro, su sonrisa fue lo suficiente para colarme por ella, tú qué crees?''-_

 _ **-[Aun no lo se?, ellos no platicaban muy seguido conmigo eres el único con el que hablo horas y no me aburro]-**_

 _-''Que puedo decir, siempre tengo algo que decir''-_

 _ **-[Me recuerdas a un Amigo cuando estaba vivo, no lo recuerdo muy bien pero recuerdo charlas como estas, disparatadas pero interesantes]-**_

 _-''Oh vaya, eso es nuevo, no puedo ni imaginarme de quien estarías hablando ya que me dijiste que no tenias muchos amigos''-_

 _ **-[Era una buen chico, pudo ser el mejor de los cinco pero su curiosidad por saber lo llevo a convertirse en nuestro enemigo]-**_

 _-''Vritra…..nunca entendí por que se convirtió en un oscuro solo por poder''-_

-[ _ **Ni yo, solo sé que se fue y un día a voces supe que había muerto, era una verdadera máquina, amable y tenía mucho interés por los humanos y….]-**_

 _-''Los humanos? El mostro interés en nosotros?''-_

Estaba sorprendido de escuchar que un Dragón además de oscuro tenía los ojos puestos en la humanidad.

 _ **-[Si, el hablaba mucho sobre ustedes, eran esos temas en los que asentía pero no prestabas atención, en ese tiempo era como ellos, me creía superior por mi título a tal punto de no interesarme nada mas a parte de pelear nuevamente con el Blanco]-**_

 _-''El poder hace eso, no importa cuán fuerte seas porque así como eres de fuerte debes ser igual de amable, igual que todos.''-_

 _ **-[Tú me hiciste comprender eso socio, solo lamento la vida de un antiguo colega]-**_

 _-''Y recuerdas algo de lo que te decía sobre nosotros''-_

Ddraig se tomo un segundo antes hablar, hasta que después de estar sumido en su espacio tratando de recordar aquellos pedazos de su vida anterior.

 _ **-[Decía algo muy a menudo, unas palabras que no están completas…'Humanos' y 'Poder', parecía tener una teoría sobre ustedes, lo siento si no recuerdo más]-**_

 _-''Hiciste lo que pudiste, es lo que cuenta''-_

Aun siendo temprano, decidió acelerar poniendo fin a la conversación.

Tenía mucha curiosidad por eso, que era lo que Vrita teorizaba sobre los humanos, sus cerebro era como una máquina de tuercas, que giraba sin detenerse creando ideas, teorías, tendría que saber más si quería estar satisfecho ahora. Y recordó.

Hoy era la llegada del líder de los Caídos, se supone que llegaran en unas horas por lo tanto tiene tiempo de sobra, se le dará instrucciones de que debe hacer al ser padrino del novio, el clan parecía un poco renuente ante la noticia de los nuevos invitados, pero solo de saber que Dragon era conocido por ellos acataron sin rechistar.

Utilizaría la noche libre para hablar con él, necesita información pero….como ocultaría su secreto, seria confiable decirle quien es en realidad? O seguir fingiendo. No lo conocía mucho y lo que escucho no decía nada bueno.

Supondría que sabría que decir cuando llegue el momento adecuado.

Observo debajo de el divisando la ciudad de Kyoto.

No paso mucho cuando ya estaba cerca del bosque y un par de guardias le abrió paso son respeto.

-Dragon-sama, sus invitados llegaron antes de lo previsto, hace unos minutos que se reunieron con el consejo y la líder para hablar, le esperan-

El pasó asintiendo en silencio y ambos guardias volvieron a ocultarse.

Sin duda eso era algo que lo sorprendió, no creía que supiese donde es la entrada, Yasaka le había dicho que irían unos mensajeros para indicarles el camino. Que aparentemente ellos ya sabían.

Supo que unas historias no mentían.

El gobernador era temido por su gran conocimiento sobre el enemigo, aun cuando se suponía que no lo eran. Sonrió de lado, el no sabe quién es así que lleva las de hacerse el listillo.

Camino entre las calles notando no solo el decorado, si no la multitud de personas que iba y venía, se puso nervioso por la multitud pero logro pasarlos ya que ellos mismos le hacían camino para que pase. Ser considerado un héroe ayudaba.

Llego a las puertas y un guardia al verlo entro a avisar su llegada.

-Mucho que salvar hoy?- el otro guardia al lado de la puerta le hablo aun sin moverse con cara de serio.

-Siempre- su respuesta le saco una sonría al tipo con características de tiburón.

Muchos no lo aceptaban cuando llego, pero al ver lo que hacía a través de fotos o videos que algunos por curiosos encontraron sobre él en la ciudad fue muy aclarador. Era un ídolo a nivel internacional, buscado por muchos países, amado por casi un 70% de la población y eso solo en Japón.

Estatuas en su nombre con el símbolo que siempre dejaba para reconocer su obra.

Issei ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo social, no estaba en la red porque sentía su vida expuesta, así que no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que influía en la sociedad. Desde hace un mes se le había invitado en todas las Tv a una audiencia con la ONU, cualquier día en un radio de un año.

Pero lo ignoraba, aún era pronto pensaba cada vez que aparecía la nota en las noticias.

Escucho al guardia hablar con calma a todos los presentes.

-Dragon-sama ha llegado- fue simple pero revelador por los tres pares de alas negras que sobresalían.

A quien vio primero fue a su mujer, sentada de manera tradicional hasta el fondo usando una Yukata blanca con detalles anaranjados, de su lado izquierdo estaban los tres miembros más importantes del consejo, un tigre, un lobo y una can. Vestidos formalmente como su líder.

Del otro lado teníamos de igual manera a quien recordaba era Azazel con un traje negro de corbata, Raynare usando un traje menos revelador que el otro, parecía algo nerviosa y al final era alguien que no conocía, un amigo supuso.

Issei seguía usando su traje, no sabía si la chica había dicho como luce a los demás y esperaba que no lo hiciera lo cual no era muy probable.

-Hola- su voz sonaba metalizada y con un tono más ronco, el consejo sabía como iba ser todo eso por lo que se abstuvieron a seguir el juego.

Miro a Yasaka quien levanto un poco la mano saludándolo, se sentía tonta por querer que Issei la notara.

-Bienvenido a casa amor- fueron sus palabras adornadas de un bello carmín surcar sus mejillas.

-Estoy de vuelta- el tomo asiento quedando de frente y cerrando el círculo.

Los ojos se Azazel brillaban al mirarlo, la chica seguía tensa pero intentaba estar alerta y el otro hombre vestido también con traje azul oscuro parecía curioso por la mirada que le daba a su persona.

El primero en tomar la palabra fue Azazel.

-Eres la cosa más interesante Dragon-kun-

-Es bueno oírle-

-Me halagas pero el que quiere escucharte soy yo-

Antes de decir algo el tigre hablo.

-Como osas ser así de irrespetuoso Caído- los otros dos parecían no muy agradables del comportamiento de Azazel por la mirada que le dieron.

Azazel rio divertido. Issei sonrió curioso.

-Se te ha invitado a una ceremonia en secreto, deberías tomar conciencia de donde estas- hablo el lobo gris mirando a los dos restantes.

La Can de pelo oscuro asintió de acuerdo.

-Disculpen a mi amigo- hablo el otro caído- Su curiosidad es muy cínica-

-De qué lado estas Shemhazai- dramatizo con una mano en la frente doblándose un poco hacia atrás, mal actor pensaron todos.

Los tres miembros suspiraron frustrados.

Issei levanto la mano pidiendo hablar.

-Me caes bien-

Era honesto, era como ver a esos tipos de los shows de tv que eran la gran cosa pero su personalidad no aplicaba, era un anciano y actuaba como veinteañero. Una risa irónica tal ves.

Shemhazai levanto una ceja sorprendido, Raynare sudo mares, Yasaka inclino la cabeza curiosa y los tres miembros del consejo tenían la boca ligeramente abierta.

Azazel mostro un rosto más serio pero sonriente igualmente.

-Yo te admiro hombre, no sabes las preguntas que tengo que hacerte…..- levanto las manos en son de paz por el aura roja del consejo-….Sin dañar al Clan Yokai, prometer compartir información e igualmente hacerlo extra-oficial, nadie se conoce y eso, será como…-

-La jaqueca al día siguiente no…- interrumpió Issei- …. O el día después de tu cita a ciegas donde la viste como una peste…..-

Nadie vio venir eso.

-Sexo de una sola noche, la ex de un amigo, la de olvide su número y….-

-Como cuando tomas un licor de dos siglos de un trago, pruebas alguna droga y les advierto que el LSD es una putada de doce horas sin saber si realmente viste un unicornio de fuego danzar en el cielo usando un collar hawaiano y unas gafas rosas, ciertamente nadie recordara nada de lo que paso, eso es muy claro….-

El consejo estaba incrédulo, sabían que iba a actuar pero aquello sin duda fue bueno y aterrador a la vez.

Yasaka quería soltar una risa fuerte, ella conocía esa faceta, faceta que le daba una gracia inusual dentro de ella.

Su amigo ahora estaba incrédulo, la pelinegra deseaba haber rechazado la oferta y Azazel…

-Se que tu y yo…- dijo señalándose a ambos-….Serenos muy buenos diplomáticos- y estiro su mano y muchos vieron un futuro indescriptible si Issei le devolvía el saludo.

-E-esto es una r-reunión para la boda de mañana Azazel…- intervino Shemhazai haciendo que los demás soltaran un suspiro agotador,

 _-''Aguafiestas''-_ pensaron tanto el Caído como el pelimarron.

Estuvieron hablando una hora sobre los preparativos de la boda, su participación como padrino del novio, después compartieron información , no muy detallados en técnicas por parte del clan y Azazel les conto sobre un par de inventos que podrían facilitar la estadía aquí y más ahora que habrá humanos en un futuro.

Su mirada siempre estuvo en su mujer, se sentía curiosamente lleno de energía dentro cuando la miraba, cuando la veía tomar la palabra con suavidad pero sus palabras fluían como una verdadera líder, tenía mucho que admirar de ella en tantas formas, intuía que sabía que la miraba por ese pequeño gesto que hacía con sus manos. Los apretaba ligeramente cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban.

El consejo se mantuvo tranquilo con la voz de su líder al mando.

Los caídos se mantenían serios.

Arqueo una ceja incrédulo cuando presentaron a Raynare como mensajera para ambos lados, sabía que ocultaba algo, sentía un aura intranquila a su alrededor.

Almorzaron tranquilamente hasta que…

-Ya es tiempo de dar una vuelta no te parece, héroe?- hablo luego de servirse una quinta copa de sake.

Iba a decir que esperara pero la mano de Yasaka y una mirada le dio a entender que no había problema. Confiaba en el.

-Ves, hasta te dieron permiso Dragon-kun-

El rio sin contenerse.

-Venga acompáñame, hablaremos en un lugar mas cómodo-

Se levanto siendo imitado por dos más.

-Reyna, espera acá, toma un discando de escolta y sigue a Shemhazai, son ordenes chiquilla-

Al menos ahora mostraba enojo.

-Entendido-

Llegaron en minutos al campo donde entrena Issei, solo que esta vez no habrá peleas.

-Que te intriga Azazel?...-pregunto de espaldas, mirando la cima de un árbol, disfrutando de la sombra-….Que te intriga tanto?-

-Es curioso que preguntes, tu sola presencia aquí intriga demasiado- sentado en el suelo, con una botella y dos copas- Gustas?-

 _ **-[Piensas repetir lo de las vegas?]-**_

 _-''Desde que desperté con un cocodrilo encima mio y ver a una Le Fay cantante y animada no creo que se vuelva repetir''-_

-Sirve _-''O espero no''-_

Sirvió en ambas copas y con lo vivido en Mexico en temporada de fiestas hace que evoluviones hasta…

-De una sola! Se nota la experiencia-

 _-''No mucha pero al menos no quedo como un tonto con la copa en la mano todo el dia''_ —Que quieres sabes?-

Azazel se bebió el suyo de uno solo para responder..

-Es enserio un traje de alta tecnología?-

-Si-

-Porque nunca supe de ella?-

-La mayoría de las cosas que se inventan no son precisamente afiliados al gobierno, yo diseñe el traje, descubrí como almacenar mucha energía a base de hidrocarburos que muy fácil puedes obtener si buscas en la basura-

-Entonces, muchos científicos ni siquiera se muestran….sorprendente, por eso los datos del gobierno estadounidense no mencionaba algo así, ni Rusia, china tal vez pero solo eran planos con poco trabajo avanzado, el tuyo podría estar varias décadas en el futuro-

-Tengo varias ideas a futuro y con el dinero de la mafia y carteles del mundo me es muy fácil avanzar mas-

-Eso suena terrorífico sabes, no iras a atarnos?... o si-

No contesto de momento.

-En un principio si-

-Vaya-

-Pero supe que ustedes no son el problema, o al menos no toman casi todo el crédito-

-Jajajaja, yo trato de estar en paz-

-Pues con tu carisma seguro lo consigues- siguió riendo.

-El problema del conocimiento es que todos te apuntan primero-

-Segunda pregunta?-

-Como tú y….-

-En un incendio, salve a quien de sorpresa era su hija, no noto que ya había visto la cola y orejas de la niña cuando la tenía en brazos, hablamos, me presento y he estado varios meses aprendiendo de ellos, fue todo un nuevo horizonte ante mis ojos-

-Curioso el destino-

-Tercera pregunta?-

-Es enserio lo de tu traje?-

-Por?-

-Siento magia, imperceptible si no le pongo atención-

 _-''Necesito refinar el sello, si es que puedo''-_

 _ **-[Piensa en algo bueno]-**_

-Crees en las luces que hablan?-

El pareció curioso ante ello.

-La verdad y es clasificado ya que solo lo saben…-

-Tu prometida y el consejo-

-Ellos no saben, por eso cuando pregunte por alguien que tuviera muchos conocimientos tu nombre salió a flote-

-Sigue, esto se pone bueno-

Vaya la historia que se invento en ese momento.

-Mi laboratorio esta en España y hace más de dos años que tuve mi primera experiencia sobrenatural cuando por quinta vez en seis **a** ñ **os** mi traje sufrió fallas luego de los primero cinco minutos de estar encendido-

Azazel estuvo completamente en silencio.

-intentaba absorber energía de los rayos cuando una tormenta eléctrica se presento, había llevado mi traje a un punto alto cuando divise a un grupo de personas en medio de los arboles, no era muy tarde pero era increíble que nadie los haya visto, vi a alguien en medio y supe que le hacían algo por los gritos que soltaba, no sabia quienes eran, gritaba por parar, pero cuando quise interrumpir uno de ellos me ataco, dándole al traje rompiéndolo en varias partes, escuche un grito y lo vi, vi una luz roja salir de él, parecía un tipo de sustancia a punto de desaparecer pero no fue así-

-Seguía flotante y cuando querían guardarlo en una vasija este no obedeció, parecía tener mente o voluntad propia, no había nada de ciencia en ello, de repente logro crear una onda roja que los mando a volar aturdiéndolos un momento, yo logre sostenerme en el suelo, note que esta luz caía. Como todo científico creí que podía evitar que desapareciera, tome el casco que aun sacaba chispas e intente atraparlo y solo…sucedió-

-Fue como si lo asimilara como algún tipo de energía, desconocida pero logro retenerlo. Las demás partes flotaron compartiendo una luz roja a su alrededor, mire mis manos notando que también el casco brillaba, levito juntándose cada parte, vi verlo como cambiar de estado solido a liquido, tomar un color carmesí del metal gris, las luces antes azules en los lentes se volvieron verdes y cada parte del traje se fue mostrando de ese liquido, tomando forma otra vez-

-Pero vi que algunos se levantaban y creí que no había escapatoria, pero no fue así, mi traje o lo que era ahora me cubrió pieza por pieza, y cuando menos vi venir, una voz hablo de momento, dijo que me relajara y que posiblemente tarde en volver a hablarme-

-Me desmaye y al despertar los cuerpos estaban quemándose, días después el traje se comenzó a cargar solo, cada cinco segundos la batería aumentaba y no solo eso, la duración fue a horas de los pobres minutos que había logrado en mi vida-

Y rezo por que le creyera.

 _ **-[Como dirían ustedes, 'Mereces un oscar'?]-**_

 _-''A callar!''-_

-Ahora todo encaja…..- sus palabras fueron dichas como si la revelación del milenio se tratase- Hace dos años, el cielo me contacto urgentemente, Michael me dijo que El Sekyuurutei había despertado…..-Uhhhh- …..Y desaparecido en poco tiempo pues el sistema lo borro después-Uffffff- Sabes, pensé que eras él, que solo mentías y querías hacerte el listillo con todo el mundo, al final mi versión fue la acertada y mejorada, no solo creaste algo revolucionario sino también creaste una sacred gear por accidente-

-Qué?!-

-Entonces la Brigada llego primero y lo capturaron, que triste y lamentable pero, hey! Lo tuyo fue mejor, un traje que asimilo el poder del rojo y que has llegado con facilidad a lo básico del [Balance Breaker] pues el traje está incompleto pero con mi ayuda tal vez podamos avanzar más-

-Me ayudaras a entender sobre esto contándome sobre eso que dices, las sacre…-

-Seguro, me has dado nuevas ideas a mejorar es lo menos que puedo ofrecer-

-Además de responderme tres preguntas sin mentir-

-Porque…-

-Porque yo respondí tres sin mentir….-

 _ **-[JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA]-**_

-Vale pues, que quieres saber?….-

Lo que paso en el cielo después de la muerte de Dios.

Lo que fue de la iglesia después.

Entendió que el cielo prácticamente la tiene abandonada por intentar reparar el sistema, impedir que sus compañeros caigan en la tentación. Prácticamente tenía sus propios problemas.

Y la iglesia dejo recibir órdenes diarias, las visitas de los ángeles casi desaparecen y los milagros casi ni se oyen. Por lo tanto los que mandan no eran el tipo de gente que hace mil años, avariciosos y llenos de pecado escondidos por una cara sonriente.

Ellos movían los hilos en el mundo y tristemente se dio cuenta que el cielo no tuvo la culpa.

Fueron ellos mismos.

Dependían tanto del cielo que se olvidaron de crecer ellos mismos, perdiéndose en un juego de mala muerte donde los que mandaban estaban hambrientos de poder. De controlar todo.

Tal vez que se hayan ido fue lo bueno, dejándolos que aprendan a no depender y fallando estrepitosamente. Pero aun asi, aunque el tiempo fue demasiado, podía ver la luz en el mundo ahora que volvían a ese punto en el que volvían a creer que había alguien ahí protegiéndoles.

Pero debía buscar una forma que no provoque pánico cuando la verdad sea revelada.

Les daría la oportunidad de no fallar otra vez.

De depender de ellos mismos de una vez por todas, a que se levanten de sus cómodas vidas y ayuden. Ayuden a los demás sin importar las diferencias.

Ya lo verían.

-Y sobre los demás dragones encerrados, que me puedes decir?-

-Bueno, tu contraparte esta por ahí buscando con quien pelear, espero no te detecte cuando te vea seguro iría a matar jajajaja-

-Y alguno más?-

-Bueno, tengo en a mi disposición tres Sacred Gears de Vritra y acabo de localizar un portador mas….-

 _ **-[Vritra fue encerrado? Imposible, el conoce muchas formas de desaparecer y evadir maldiciones de alto nivel como esas y si lo hicieran él no se dejaría controlar fácilmente]-**_

-Porque dices 'tres de Vritra' no se supone que solo es uno por cada ser, como puede haber tres repartidos de uno?-

-Curioso no? Yo también me lo preguntaba y después de investigar lo suficiente de su pelea con Indra bueno….-

 _ **-[El dios de la guerra? así que él lo derroto… pero aun si no es un dios lo suficiente poderoso para haberlo vencido y menos con su oscuridad a toda potencia debe haber ocurrido algo mas ahí...]-**_

-Debio de haber una razón para que pelearan y el hecho de que haya sido en Egipto lo comprueba, puedo pensar que tal vez Indra haya logrado fracturar su alma provocando que su oscuridad se apoderara de el mismo pero eso hubiera hecho del ecosistema los mismo que paso en chernovill pero intensificado diez veces más dañino ….-

-Pero no sucedió eso…-

-No, no lo hizo así que pienso que tal vez haya logrado enviar todo su poder y oscuridad a un lado donde dios lo encontraría luego para repartillo en el mundo como Sacred gears únicas de un mismo ser….-

-Pero nunca ha habido un portador que haya logrado despertarlo, o si?-

-No, nunca y eso me lleva a esto, que tal vez su conciencia fue lo que lo salvo, sus conocimientos de todas las maldiciones que sabía lo hacían enemigo de muchos dioses y de alguna forma no lo obtuvieron y la gran pregunta es, donde esta el? Acabo de encontrar una cuarta parte de su alma y es muy posible que eso fuera todo para despertarlo pero…..-

-Sin 'ese' conocimiento o la conciencia original lo más seguro es que termine matando a diestra siniestra no?-

-Exacto, muchos textos encontrados señalan que el podía saber una forma para que no logren saber lo que el descubrió…-

 _ **-[En eso concuerdo, no le gustaba que otros le pidiera algún conocimiento por culpa de su orgullo mallugado luego de ser considerado el más débil de los cinco]-**_

-Lo último que se y que decían era que portaba una Katana humana sin algún tipo de hechizo o algo mas, solo una katana ordinaria que se perdió-

 _-''Piensas lo mismo que yo Ddraig''-_

 _ **-[Que es inútil cargar cosas fáciles de romper]-**_

 _-''Exa-c q-que, no imbécil!, la Katana que tenemos, la que desprende un aura oscura, tal vez solo los Dragones podemos sentirla y ellos a pesar del tiempo no pudieron encontrarla''-_

 _ **-[Buena idea, tal ves podamos ensenársela. Confías en el socio?]-**_

 _-''Solo se que entre más loco mas confiable''-_

 _ **-[No entiendo esa forma de verlo]-**_

 _-''Luego te explico''-_

 _ **-[Vale]-**_

Miro su segundo trago aun sin tocar sus labios.

La tomo y siguió.

-Podrías traerlas, las Sacred Gears de Vritra, creo que tengo algo que podría interesarte-

Azazel le miro sorprendido por la petición, sonrió rápidamente.

-Me gustaría preguntar, pero quiero saberlo cuando regrese- se levanto enseguida- Te vere en veinte minutos, no podre volver a entrar así que te espero en algún lugar cercano afuera de las restricciones, que sea una salida de científicos, te parece Dragon-kun?- y sin esperar respuesta desapareció.

 _ **-[Tendremos que irnos para estar antes que el afuera]-**_

 _-''Déjame avisarle a Yass y decirle que posiblemente no cene ahí, una salida importante, ella entenderá''-_

En un instante vio a los demás descansando y los invitados miraban impresionados por la vegetación, sorprendió a varios el que haya vuelto solo.

-Y Azazel-sama Dragon?- pregunto Raynare un poco tensa, se estaba preguntando por que ha estado así todo el día.

Creyó que una broma seria agradable….

-Lo elimine- trato de sonar con eco, Shemhazai rio por el sarcasmo detectado, atrás Yasaka también sonreía junto al consejo.

…Pero siempre no.

-Lo sabia!- grito la pelienegra histérica- Nos van a desaparecer como lo hacen con sus animales!-

De repente creo dos lanzas de luz, la chica estaba loca.

-Que es broma! Lo veré horita solo venia a avisar que saldría un rato, tal vez tarde y….-

La chica agacho el rostro sonrojado y muy avergonzada.

-Déjala, anda tensa por algo que tiene que contarte Azazel sobre ella, es más, porque no te acompaña y que te diga- Shemhazai solo quería librarse de la chica que no permitía que se acercase a la linda Can de ojos azules, quien se sonrojo cuando lo descubrió mirarla cuando caminaban.

-De acuerdo- pero su atención estaba en una rubia, que se acerco con tranquilidad a su lado.

-Tardaras en llegar?, no me gustaría dormir sin sentirte- todo el mundo se sonrojo, mas no ellos.

-Tranquila, tal vez cene fuera pero ten seguridad que llegare a escucharte decir mi nombre- Raynare estaba con un derrame nasal, al igual que casi lo estaban los demás.

-''Sin pudor alguno''- pensaron todos.

Y la beso desapareciendo el metal que lo impediría. No le importaba que los vieran, su opinión no le importaba, solo quería besarla.

-Muy acaramelados no?-Pregunto Shemhazai a la única mujer del clan que fue a recibirlos, ella se sintió algo nerviosa por lo sensual que sonó eso. Desvió la mirada sonrojada sacando una sonrisa al Caído

Los dos machos alfas arquearon una ceja incrédulos.

-Vuelve pronto- se despidió Yasaka mientras le daba el último beso.

-Lo hare-

Llamo a Raynare quien lo siguió mareada por la pérdida de sangre.

Al llegar afuera donde ya no había vuelta atrás giro hablando.

-Espera aquí, Azazel vendrá en minutos y necesito que le digas que espere aquí, ya vuelvo-

Asintió y dejando salir un suspiro derrotada al verlo salir volando.

Estaba algo derrotada por lo que iba a pasar después, pero al menos no era un pervertido como su jefe, o próximamente exjefe.

Se preguntaba que iba a pasar luego de que Dragon sepa que Azazel quería que la tomara como aprendiz, al ser la única con mas intereses humanos que los demás de su amigos. No podría avanzar nada en su plan, seguro ya nunca podría.

Tal vez sea una segunda oportunidad. Se consoló.

Todos los seres sobrenaturales sabían la tensión que se respiraba por temerosos a otra guerra.

Ella solo era una sobreviviente.

No quería ser subestimada, no quería ser vista como alguien inferior, pero ahora lo ve, ve que sus acciones eran erróneas. Cuando escucho de ese héroe que salvaba a los humanos tuvo sentimientos encontrados, se imagino como pasaban en esas series o películas de ciencia ficción.

Un salvador, pero era demasiado bueno.

Admitía que era fuerte, pero competir contra las Longuinus, era mucha brecha y ni hablar en habilidades mágicas, solo fuerza bruta no será suficiente para una batalla a muerte.

Pero había un algo, el hombre de armadura roja escondía algo, tal vez Azazel-sama ya lo sepa, por eso tanta inquietud, seguro harán una locura porque el solo que estén juntos ya dice algo malo.

Peligro. O lo que sentía ella.

-Reyna-chan- escucho la voz del líder de gregori, quien iba aterrizando haciendo gala de sus plumas más negras que la noche.

 _-''Presumido''-_

-Supongo que llegue primero, vaya-

-Dragon….volverá enseguida- informo un poco incomoda.

-Vamos vamos, tienes que practicar con los honoríficos- ella apretó los dientes- Tu nuevo jefe es muy amable-

-Pero si!...- intento replicar.

-No- negó con la mano- La identidad de un héroe no debe ser expuesta, lo sabes muy bien no?-

Se estaba burlando por sus gustos.

-Pero!...-

-Nada de peros, después de esto le diré sobre esto y escucha bien linda….- se acerco caminando y de momento a otro sentía frio recorrer su espalda- ….Averigüe lo que querías hacer….-

Ya lo sabía. Trago saliva asustada.

-….Y esta es una segunda oportunidad, créeme cuando te digo que Dragon-kun es lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar una docena de mis mejores hombres-

Eso era lo que temía.

Agacho la mirada derrotada, nunca tuvo opciones. Se maldijo internamente.

-Seré servicial con Dragon….-sama, lo prometo-

Azazel sonrío como un niño haciéndose de una paleta.

-Mucho mejor-

Por eso era temido el gobernador, podría aparentar ser un idiota pervertido y recibir insultos pero nunca atacaría o se pondría violento, no era para nada como Kokabiel que a la primera proclamaba sangre.

No. Era su inteligencia y sus palabras lo que desarmaba en una batalla, conocía tus debilidades y podía hacer alarde de ellos con una sonrisa y un chiste sacado de un bar de poca monta.

Y sumando todos esos artilugios que ha inventado a lo largo de su amarga vida ya debía ser enemigo de muchos, le sorprendía que nadie intentase algo contra el.

-Sabes cómo nos va a encontrar?- pregunto Azazel, ahora que lo pensaba nunca pregunto cómo Dragon la encontró a ella.

-Mmmm bueno, el menciono un rastreo gracias a mi A-ADN…si eso y solo fue cuestión de tiempo en que me localizo en Roma mientras hacia un pedido de unas monjas-

-Fascinante, hace décadas que no investigo la tecnología humana a fondo además de buscar a aquellos que se esconden inventando a saber que cosas, si alguien pudo crear algo asi imagina las posibilidades….-

Y rio extasiado con una pelinegra incrédula. Como podía estar tan feliz sin notar lo malo que puede eso hacer, Raynare ya se quería ir de ahí lo más pronto posible….

Pero aquella escena de miedo paso a segundo plano cuando vio un destello en el cielo bajar con rapidez.

Ambos miraron expectantes cuando bajo pues llevaba una Katana en la espalda e inmediato el gobernador se acerco con los ojos puestos en la katana de doble fino con un mango de cuero negro, el metal estaba pulido y había inscripciones en otra lengua en la parte superior.

Pero eso no era extraño.

Lo era cuando en conclusión suya no sentía un poder o energía viniendo del arma, no sentía nada ni una pizca de evidencia que dijese lo contrario.

-Se lo que piensas…- Dijo Issei acercándose con el arma en manos, ofreciendo al Caido inspeccionarla- ….Pero cuando la tome por primera vez un aviso apareció en el traje, no era de peligro pero era inquietante que no reconociese que era-

Ya en manos observándola detalladamente, atrás Raynare observaba un poco curiosa pero a distancia prudencial.

-Es una lengua árabe vieja…..- decía mientras traducía-…'El conocimiento es el despertar….- la giro-….de la oscuridad y la luz del vacío infinito' Buen poema pero eso no dice mucho si no exhala una energía oscura, en definitiva es una Katana curiosa pero no signifique que sea la indicada-

-Y las Sacred Gears?- pregunto curioso a lo que Azazel sonrio. En un chasquido un símbolo apareció revelando tres orbes de diferente color.

Azul, verde y morado.

Que comenzaron a brillar con intensidad cuando se acercaron a Azazel.

-Eso nunca había sucedido?-

-A-azazel-sama tenga cuidado que…..- intento explicar que la espada comenzó a brillar igualmente en un tono blanco intenso- P-poder s-sagrado!?-

Ambos miraron la Katana.

Azazel podría decir con exactitud que no, no era poder sagrado pero sin duda una magia muy potente comenzó a exhalar la espada. Los tres orbes se acercaron a la espada que igualmente levito de las manos del caído acercándose.

-Vaya, llevo con eso ya muchos años y es la primera vez…..- vio como parecían fundirse con el metal, mezclándose los colores y más sorprendente cuando comenzó a girar en el cielo a gran velocidad, cualquiera se cortaría si intentase tocarla-…..Que veo algo así suceder-

-''Lo sientes Ddraig?''-

-[Si, ahora mas que nunca reconozco su poder, tenía muchas sub-habilidades que están representados en distintos colores, tiene impresa su energía, su esencia, sin duda es él….Vritra]-

-El traje lo reconoce…..-

-No va a explotar?-

-Sí que sabes mejorar el ambiente querida-

-Y-yo mmm l-lo siento….-

-Se detiene-

De manera lenta iba deteniéndose, el brillo arcoíris se desvaneció mostrándola como antes solo que la diferencia era que la punta brillaba alternándose el color cada tres segundos.

-Ahora sí que siento la energía- murmura fascinado- Varias décadas, vienes tu y el mundo gira de cabeza- no parecía molesto por la carcajada que soltó.

-Por eso nunca dudes de la humanidad- Azazel no replico nada.

-Y que pasa ahora?- hablo Raynare llamando la atención de Issei, Azazel seguía murmurando cosas solo- Es un tipo de arma o algo más peligroso?-

-Qué tal si lo tu lo averiguas- invito Issei a tomarla. La pelinegra lo miro sorprendida y algo incrédula.

-M-me dejarías t-tomarla?- Issei asintió, Azazel también parecía algo curioso pues el pensaba ir a por la espada.

-Por que no? Dudo que pase algo cuando llevo mucho con ella en mi poder?-

Alagada y algo perturbada por la manera despreocupada del Héroe, Azazel o ningún otro científico que conocía había permitido tal cosa y mucho menos a alguien de tan bajo rango. Se dirigió volando hacia arriba.

-Enserio dejaras que juegue con algo así de valioso?- era la primera vez que escuchaba un tono preocupado del gobernador.

Para su diversión, la parte de su boca desapareció mostrando una sonrisa confiada.

Porque lo que había hecho….

-Tranquilo, solo tomo mis precauciones-

Fue utilizar….

-AHHHHHHHH!-

Una rata de laboratorio.

-Ayuda!- fue el grito de Raynare que hasta la aldea escucho.

Con algo de cautela intento tomar la Katana, creyó que nada malo iba a pasar, que tal vez esto no era tan malo, que tal vez había hecho mal en desconfiar del humano, pero no. Porque apenas toco el mango ella salió impulsada en la dirección que esta apuntaba, rompiendo la barrera del sonido para su amargura.

Azazel silbo cuando la perdió de vista.

-La Katana es una brújula?- parecía sorprendido de su teoría.

-Brujula? Pues a donde nos lleva?-

-A por uno como yo, solo que oscuro-

-Vaya manera de tratar a tu nueva asistente- hablo el caído con una sonrisa irónica.

Issei detuvo su inicio de vuelo intrigado.

-Mi asistente?-

Azazel rio y sin dar respuesta salió de ahí siguiendo la misma dirección en que se fue la chica.

 _ **-[Una más al Harem?]-**_

 _-''Y una mierda dices! Dijo asistente no….''-_

 **-[Pero en muchas series los tipos se tiran a su asistente]-**

 _-''Es todo!, menos novelas para ti cabron!-_

 _ **-[E-espera, no h-hay que llegar a e-esos extremos s-solo…..]-**_

Y salió de ahí en un destello rojo escuchado por último el lamento de su compañero.

El vuelo no duro mucho pues terminaron al norte de Nigata cerca del mar viendo tirada en la arena con unos ojos mareados y en shock a Raynare. La espada había dejado de brillar volviendo a su estado anterior.

-Oye? Te encuentras bien?- no respondió pero seguía viva, lo cual era bueno no.

-Porque una playa deshabitada? Ni rastro de una bella dama a kilómetros que desperdicio- Azazel sonaba deprimido por el desolado panorama. Aunque no había chicas sí que había alguien.

Sentado en una piedra de mar enorme a cien metros se encontraba un chico, de su misma edad apostaba. Vestía unas bermudas de playa verdes, unos tenis deportivos y una playera blanca empapada de sudor, tenía el cabello rubio en punta y parecía perdido por la mirada que le daba al mar.

-Supongo que es tu turno….heroe?- tomo a su ex asistente y desapareció de ahí dejando al pelimarron solo.

 _ **-[Que va primero?]-**_

-' _'Acercarse''_ \- tomo la Katana y camino en silencio.

El chico parecía sumido en sus pensamientos con la mirada en el infinito además de escuchar música sin apartar la mirada del ocaso.

Saji Genshirou era su nombre.

Un chico sin metas era lo que pensaban de él. Pero la realidad era un panorama distinto para los demás que no fuesen cercanos a su persona. Tenía amigos, iba a la escuela, tenia padres, no carecía de nada salvo una cosa.

Una meta en concreto que le haga sentir que está vivo.

Por alguna extraña razón se sentía vacio por dentro. Aun cuando era el mejor de la clase, el más listo, el más carismático, solo no…..no lo entendía. Sentía como si eso no fuera nada, como si hubiera más que hacer en el exterior que estar sentado detrás de un pupitre respondiendo y acatando las órdenes de sus superiores.

Sus amigos eran amistosos, agradables y respetuosos con él.

Lo detestaba.

Detestaba eso y no sabía porque.

Había ocasiones en las que sentía la necesidad de hacer mal o de salir a tomar aire fresco a mitad de la noche y no regresar.

Miraba las noticias escuchando lo mismo de siempre.

-Se nos reporta que un camión estudiantil fue salvado por Dragon de caer en un acantilado…-

-Varios traficantes se han ocultado por temor a la nueva orden….-

-Los asesinatos y desaparecidos han subido en índice el último mes…-

-La guerra civil estalla en Latinoamérica….-

-El occidente aun sigue en llamas es lo que nos reportan desde….-

Porque no podía hacer algo?, ya había alguien haya afuera pero no parecía bastar, el mundo era grande y aunque hubieran noticias de gente extraña en las calles imitando al nuevo icono….no podía ser suficiente,

Su impotencia…..lo odiaba.

Odiaba eso, que cuando mas necesito valor una vida se perdió.

-No era su culpa….-

Era lo que le decía el bombero sobre los niños que murieron en el fuego.

-No era su culpa….-

Era una simple oración que lo carcomía por dentro. Si solo hubiese sido mas rápido, sino hubiese huido como los demás aquellos niños de la guardería abrían…..

Se detestaba. Tanto que desaparecía el día entero pasándosela escuchando las noticias a través de su celular sentado a la orilla del mar. Mirando la nada con un sentimiento de impotencia.

Y en medio de todo, en medio de la soledad, sentía que no era así, que hay un camino marcado para cada ser vivo y solo es cuestión de tiempo para encontrar el suyo.

Ja, como si eso fuese…..

-Ya casi es noche…- fue lo voz de alguien a su espalda. Saji grito y casi cae por el susto.

-No ve que podría matar a alguien si!…si!…..si…..-

No es como si algunas veces se hubiera presentado ante alguien en el pasado pero ver la reacción de este chico era alentador a hacerlo más seguido. Con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y la boca abierta hablo:

-D-dra-dra-dragon-sama!- y ahora sí que cayó al suelo. Issei arqueo una ceja, le parecía que el chico quiera competir con Le Fay por el puesto a mas molesto.

-Sin honoríficos, no me gustan eso es todo- Saji se arrodilla golpeando su frente con la arena.

-D-dragon….! Yo n-no quería, lo siento mucho!- al menos el si obedecía.

-Tranquilo, no hay porque estar tan alterado-

-P-pero, si eres famoso! C-como diantres no estaría alterado si…..- se detuvo y su rostro sudo mas de lo normal-…..L-lo siento, no debí gritar yo lo….-

-No te disculpes- dio unos pasos mas mirando el mismo horizonte que Saji, observando el sol ocultarse en el mar, dando entrada a las estrellas que adornan la noche- Entiendo porque observas mucho- refiriéndose al espectáculo visual.

Saji estaba conmocionado, llevaba más de un año yendo a la misma playa, sentándose en la misma roca y de la noche a la mañana el héroe más buscado a nivel internacional aparece detrás de él. Se pregunto si esto era un sueño pero el agua salpicando sus pies lo negaba.

-En verdad eres tu…- menciono incrédulo, se acerco mirándolo de arriba a cabeza dándose cuenta que le llevaba al menos unos quince centímetros de diferencia apenas levantando la mirada para observar el cristal que cubría los ojos de Dragon.

-El traje habla por sí solo, no amigo?-

-A-amigo?! E-eh etooo….a-amigos, estás s-seguro de eso?-

-Claro! Y creo que lo seremos más conforme el tiempo pase de ahora en adelante-

Saji sentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar por la forma en que lo decía con una Katana en sus manos.

issei se preguntaba si con esto lo tomarían de loco después.

-Pero….porque yo? Soy solo un tipo normal y-yo nunca p-podria ser considerado p-por ti como u-un amigo….-

-Tú no eres normal….-

-Saji! Saji Genshirou- se presento extendiendo su mano. Parecía nervioso por cómo le temblaba la mano.

-''No sé si esto sea necesario Ddraig''-

-[Yo tampoco pero que otra opción tenemos]-

-''Diablos!''-

En un segundo.

Dejando incrédulo a dos personas a trescientos pies de altura. Sorprendido y arrepentido por lo que acaba de hacer y un rubio con los ojos abiertos viendo como Dragon acababa de atravesarle el pecho con una Katana.

-Gack!- gimo de dolor al sentir el tiempo volver a la normalidad. Viendo su pecho y boca sangrar- P-por q-que?...- imploro asustado. Sentía un frio comenzar a abrazarlo desde los pies.

-P-perdón! Yo creí que….!- lo sostuvo de volver a caer, sintió a Azazel y compañía acercarse.

Ddraig fue el primero en darse cuenta.

-[Diles que se alejen! Diles!]- era la primera vez que escuchaba a Ddraig así de preocupado.

Entonces lo vio.

Vio un líquido negro salir de la herida, lo vio caer al suelo de manera viscosa y supo que no era nada bueno si lo tocaba al ver como derretía la arena. sintió una fuerza tremenda cuando un aura de miedo rodeo a Saji.

-No! Aléjense!-

Y exploto una energía negra que lo mando a volar lejos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió dolor al caer.

-No crees que hacer algo así era peligroso!- recrimino Raynare bajando a su lado, fue cuando se dio cuenta que debían ser al menos doscientos metros la distancia de donde estaba.

-Y-yo…..- se sentía tonto pues actuó sin pensar.

-Los regaños después….- dijo Azazel descendiendo a su izquierda.- ,,,,,tenemos un problema enfrente no lo olviden-

Los tres enfocaron sus miradas hacia Saji, quien estaba parado con la mirada gacha, lentamente subió ambas manos y comenzó a desplazar la Katana hacia afuera, para sorpresa de dos y terror de una.

No hacían ruido alguno, solo observaban como parecía reconocer la Katana al tocar el filo, la energía que lo rodeaba comenzaba a disminuir y lo que antes no parecía tener poder alguno brillo de manera terrorífica y cuando dio un agite de su mano este desprendió un fuego negro que fue hacia ellos.

-Cuidado!- alerto y los tres lograron esquivarlo.

Vieron incrédulos como los arboles comenzaban a pudrirse y el entorno se volvía marchito.

Pero no quedo ahí, vio otro tajo acercarse a la pelinegra, quien pareció demasiado sorprendida como para moverse.

-''Cinco a los pies!''- Ddraig no tardo un segundo mas.

En un parpadeo ya se encontraba tomándola de la cintura y despareciendo de ahí.

Se posiciono al lado del caído quien seguía mirando al rubio descontrolado lanzando tajos hacia donde antes estaban ellos.

-S-suéltame! Q-quien dijo que n-necesitaba tu ayuda tu…..- desvio la mirada aparentando enojo. Issei rodo los ojos por su actitud.

-Esta descontrolado por la subida descomunal de poder, tendrás que noquearlo si quieres que no se pierda-

-Y si te callas y me ayudas- el rio como si hubiese contado un chiste.

-Y perderme ver a dos Dragones pelear? Ni loco Dragon-kun-

-Los dos están locos!-

-[Quiere ver de que somos capaces]-

-''Pues que vea! Le demostraremos de que somos capaces pero sin revelar que puedo usar magia''-

-[Como en el entrenamiento en Rusia]-

-''Eso mismo''-

Salió volando colocándose detrás de Saji, quien seguía atacando sin apuntar, solo creando destrozos a diestra siniestra con la Katana.

Observo algo extraño en eso, cada tres veces que lanzaba un ataque este cambiaba de color a cualquiera de los tres colores que vio antes de fusionarse con la Katana.

El negro causaba estragos en la naturaleza y juraba que no se apagaba sino fuese por un ataque de color azul, o cuando donde antes estaba podrido y lanzo uno ahora de color verde este los volvió a como estaban antes, el morado era como una explosión al contacto.

Era como en los juegos clásicos donde esperabas en el indicado para atacar, lo que si debía evitar era ese fuego negro que de alguna forma logro herirle por dentro ya que físicamente estaba bien pero sentía dolor sin herida en el pecho.

-Saji!- grito llamando la atención- Se que estas ahí! Soy yo! Dragon! Perdón lo de antes no crei que se fuese a descontrolar esto!- lo observo girarse mirándolo con los ojos oscurecidos.

 _-''No pinta nada bien''-_

 _ **-[No pintaba bien desde que lo apuñalaste]-**_

-''Pero si tú me dijiste!''-

 _ **-[Tú me dijiste que ibas a prohibirme mas series no?]-**_

 _-''Lo digo y lo repito, puto resentido!''-_

Corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana, Saji se dirigió de frente hacia Issei con el arma en manos, de un salto en el aire lanzo dos ataques seguidos de fuego negro e Issei se movio a la derecha esquivándolos solo para ver venir uno desde arriba impactando el suelo donde estaba parado.

 _-''Este tío enserio quiere matarme''-_

 _ **-[Es hora, ataca!]-**_

Apareciendo detrás de Saji, soltando un un Dragonshot a quemarropa viendo incrédulo el disparo disiparse apenas al contacto.

 _-''C-como?''-_ se alejo en el aire viendo unas alas negras salir de la espalda del chico logrando estabilizarse.

 _ **-[El Vritra que conozco puede absorber la energia de ataque del oponente con su oscuridad mientras pelea, debes buscar un punto ciego e ir a puño limpio y esquivar tus ataques]-**_

 _-''Esquivar mis ataques?''_ -su pregunta fue a oídos sordos pues sintió su mismo ataque rozar el metal.

A lo lejos ambos caídos observaban.

-Me está diciendo que ese de ahí es Vritra! Uno de los cinco antiguos reyes dragones y que además es uno peligrosamente oscuro!- Raynare se sentía en la últimas, si antes estaba cansada por el viaje ahora se quería desmayar.

-Si lo dices así haces que suene mal…-

-Está peleando contra un humano! Lo va a matar!-

-No me digas que te preocupas por él? Y yo que pensaba que lo odiabas…-

-Y-yo no…- no lo odiaba, odiaba ver a un humano ser más fuerte que ella pero no al punto de querer matarlo. El no era como los demás, era diferente lo supo ese dia cuando lo descubrió mirarla en silencio afuera de aquella repostería.

Lo odiaba por haberla visto como una tonta, no por lo que era.

Lo odiaba por despertar algo en ella que no había hecho alguien jamás.

Lo odiaba por…..ser fuerte.

Ser amable y carismático.

Lo odiaba por no ser un poco como él.

Por ser débil.

No entendía como dos idiotas puedan ser tan poderosos.

-Solo observa querida, observa el potencial humano-

De vuelta con Issei….

-''Tengo una idea, neutralicemos sus puntos de chakra eso lo dejara inconsciente un buen rato''-

-[Cres que sea prudente enseñar eso]-

-''Saben que estuve aprendiendo cuando entre no será problema mostrarles algo como esto''-

-[Cuidado!]-

A un centímetro de su garganta apenas fue capaz de esquivarlo, bloqueo una patada con la que se impulso hacia arriba y desplegándose hacia el cielo una vez más siendo seguido de inmediato por Saji soltando varios ataques mientras ascendía.

Esquivando todos hábilmente y tomando la oportunidad disparo nuevamente pero antes de siquiera estar a medio metro este exploto siendo bañado Saji con una enorme ola de calor que lo engullo a él y todo a un radio de dos metros.

Pero sabía que no era dificultad alguna, solo una distracción mientras aparecía detrás y golpeaba repetidamente varios lugares en la espalda del chico, quien se arqueo sintiendo realmente dolor, Saji giro con la intención de cortarle nuevamente, Issei esquivando el ataque y por la cercanía logro golpear mas en sus piernas y retrocedió viéndolo tambalear.

Iba a seguir si no fuera por la explosión de energía que libero, logrado cubrirse pero aun así sintiendo el calor que le producía mucho ardor dentro de su traje.

-[Vrita tenía un poderoso fuego que solo dañaba severamente a alguien más débil que él, por eso no competía con los demás que si que eran más fuertes]-

-''Eso que significa''-

-[Que si no lo acabas ya te va a superar y no tendrás remedio que utilizar un ataque mágico para noquearlo]-

-''Mierda….''-

Corrió ignorando el enorme aumento de energia, Saji respiro ondo antes de soltar un chorro de fuego en la dirección de Issei, quien moviéndose a la izquierda esquivo, Saji salto en esa dirección lanzando varios ataques.

Después de contar los tres y esquivarlos volvió al ataque con las manos encendidas con un aura verde, se deslizo esquivando el filo de la espada, golpeando ese brazo, Saji gruño al no sentir su extremidad, quizo golpearle con la otra mano pero esa igual cayo.

Sus piernas aun débiles tambalearon hacia atrás, solo basto un punto mas que golpear y era todo.

Pero en su descuido no vio el fuego que salió de la boca de Saji recibiéndolo de lleno en el pecho, saliendo disparado hacia atrás, si volvía a recibir uno así su piel se derretiría de verdad.

Entre jadeos se levanto dándose cuenta que Saji había caído de cara al suelo, quería moverse pero no podía, se acerco a ver como estaba, quien lo miro preparando otro ataque, desapareciendo de la vista de Saji sintiendo por ultimo como alguien golpeaba su nucay golpear su frente contra el suelo.

Ya ni siquiera estaban en la playa, habían terminado en medio de un boque con varios árboles quemándose, agradecía que solo hubiesen sido dañados los que estaba algo alejados del resto.

Pero aun así, viendo como tomaba la vida de las plantas, en definitiva era peligroso.

Escucho como dos aterrizaban atrás, girando la cabeza viendo a Azazel sonreir de oreja a oreja, fue cuando se dio cuenta que fue su turno de ser la rata del laboratorio, ahora más que nunca trataría de guardar mas su secreto de él, sería él quien ría al último.

A su lado Raynare tenia una cara de incredulidad pero se guardo sus palabras bajo ese rostro molesto, se preguntaba que había hecho para recibir ese trato, tal vez si que le dolió lo de Roma y creía que las Caidos eran unas arpías pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba como en algunas cosas más.

-Todo un espectáculo, de verdad me sorprendiste cuando lo apuñalaste en el pecho, estaba como la primera vez que vi los pechos de una mujer en todo su esplendor, toda una alegría-

-Si bueno….por esta me contaras más cosas eh-

-Seguro, ahora deja que ella lo lleve mientras re….-

-No hay problema ya lo llevo yo, una dama no debe ser dejada atrás-Azazel le miro curioso antes de asentir no muy interesado en profundizar.

La chica era la que sintió las palabras, había sonado como aquel dia, fue cuando se pregunto si en verdad no todo era mentira. Había venido aquí enterándose que se casa pensó que debía ser un chiste pero si en verdad enamoro a la líder del clan Yokai debía ser por aquella amabilidad que ella misma sintió, por un momento se sintió celosa.

-Muy bien, vámonos- escucharlo hablar la saco de su mundo subiendo junto con ellos y volando en dirección a Kyoto.

Debía prestarle mucha atención, quería descubrí en todo el tiempo que este con él de ahora en adelante, como es en realidad Dragon? El héroe que a causado furor en las redes, se pregunto si sabría sobre las personas que han seguido sus pasos, claro está ignorantes de esta clase de males.

Al llegar los guardias corrieron en busca del medico pues Saji estaba muy herido con una cortada algo profunda, parece que se estaba regenerando por si solo lo que querría decir que estaba de vuelta.

Vritra esta de vuelta y solo Ddraig parecía curioso por cómo ha llegado hasta estos extremos. Dividirse en tantas formas, impidiendo que alguien obtuviese todo su conocimiento. Que estaría haciendo todo ese tiempo solo y como fue en realidad que empezó la pelea en la que perdió.

En fin, Saji estaría como máximo un tiempo inconsciente.

Issei tuvo que escaparse un rato buscando una ducha fría por todo el calor que sentía en esos momentos, ese fuego era aterrador.

Al dia siguiente…..medio dia…

-Es increíble lo que hacen las bodas…- murmuro Azazel mirando aburrido como Shemhazai parecía divertirse con aquella miembro del consejo, había querido decir un chiste que si, era algo racista pero no podía evitar, su amigo le callo antes de terminar de decirlo.

Al menos le daba crédito porque esa 'perrita', con cariño, era extremadamente bella, lo cual era normal si las veía a todas, diablos hasta las maduras estaban mejores, entendía a Dragon en eso,

Hablando de él, anoche le dijo lo de su nueva asistente ya que no solo era mensajera sino que la dejaba a su cuidado, saben creyo que iba a negarse e incluso ya tenia un discurso para que aceptara, pero su respuesta fue simple.

-¿Porque no? Será divertido-

Bebieron un poco y a mitad de la noche fue a despedirse de su mujer, no sin antes acorralarla contra la pared y besarla con gran ímpetu, suponía que las ganas sobraban para concretar el asunto, si lo saben, no?

Después de ese acalorado momento que hasta los guardias vieron, se retiro a dormir fuera.

Había llegado hace dos horas, vestido con un Yukata tradicional negro y sin quitárselo traia el casco cubriendo toda la cabeza, atinaba a que tendría la misma edad que Vali, por la altura y la complexión, aunque quien era él para juzgar a alguien que si bien seria de cuarenta o treinta y esa misma complexión.

No indago mucho en su aspecto.

Pero si hablamos de aspectos, la líder era una flor en un mar de espinas, usando una Yukata blanca con detalles dorados, sin maquillaje, su rostro brillaba como la cosa mas hermosa del mundo y de verdad sintió envidia.

El humano y la Yokai vaya combinación.

Había visto a su hija, vestida con un vestido azul y una tiara que parecía ser del mundo humano. Era una flor que seguía siendo capullo, compartían los mismos rasgos y era probable que sea igual o más hermosa que su madre en el futuro. Intento bromear con eso y recibió una advertencia clara de la parte del padrastro.

-Ni lo pienses-

Había sido claro y entendió.

Los veía en estos momentos dando sus votos casi pronto a terminar la ceremonia y el solo quería beber, ligarse a una bella dama y desaparecer toda la tarde, es un buen plan.

-Acepto-

Y Azazel no estuvo más feliz de que la boda terminara.

-Hurra!- gritaron las chicas en general.

Hablando de ellas Raynare regreso al inframundo a entregar un ultimo encargo, era una orden en la que pedía que cierta monja sea trasladada a una región cercana, había descubierto a esta chica gracias a el hambre de poder de su ex asistente, ella podría ser de gran ayuda para alguien que busca salvar el mundo, en un pincipio la iba conocer el mismo pero Raynare dijo que solo Dragon podría hacer mella en el pues la chica parecía estar en una depresión luego de ser odiada por todos a su alrededor.

Vio besos y mucha miel que comenzaba a derramarse si no se controlaban.

Por su parte iría a ver a esa linda conejita, hoy tacharía un deseo menos de su lista de vida, sí señor.

-Diviértete y haz lo que te dejamos dicho, de acuerdo pequeña?- Kunou asentía viendo a su nuevo papa con una enorme sonrisa, a su lado su mama brillaba como una estrella.

-Porque no puedo acompañarlos?- la pregunta vino con un puchero. Ambos padres rieron algo sonrojados.

-Cuando seas grande te diré vale- le acaricio la cabeza y asintió rendida.

-Solo no duermas tarde y pórtate bien- Yasaka se inclino besando la frente de la pequeña, quien sonrojada acepto la orden.

-Y no comas mucho pastel eh- asintió y ninguno de los dos quedo convencido.

-Corre a jugar vale- le dijo señalando a los amigos de la pequeña que la llamaban desde otro lado ya que había mucha multitud festejando.

Corrió hacia ellos, paro y giro despidiéndose.

-Los veo después papas!-

Issei aun no se acostumbraba pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo.

-Nos vamos- una voz lo saco a la realidad junto con una mano tomar la suya.

Sentía su nerviosismo por que el estaba igual. Ambos la apretaron consolándose.

Se alejaron en silencio y cuando pasaron las restricciones la tomo al estilo nupcial, besándola salieron volando hacia un bosque en España.

El silencio era acogedor aun cuando se querían decir muchas cosas, hablar toda la noche, pero no, no era lo que querían. Habían estado aguantándose, con todos esos besos era imposible no querer más, ambos se contuvieron lo suficiente para saber que si no lo concretaban, se volverían locos.

Aterrizo en el patio de una casa de arquitectura moderna.

Se veía increíble no lo iba a negar, los detalles, la flora bien cuidado, todo era hermoso a sus ojos. La llevo adentro viendo los muebles, los aparatos que usan los humanos pero eso fue lo último que pensó, porque una vez entro.

Todo comenzó.

Sintió las manos de Issei recorrer su cintura, pegado a su cuerpo, sintiendo el sexo de su marido, tan duro, tan deseoso de su amor. Le lamio y beso el cuello, fue ahí cuando abandono todo sentido, deslizo su lengua hacia arriba hasta encontrar sus labios.

Besándola sin retenciones, una inspección completa mientras sus manos subían a sus pechos, estrujándolos con hambre sacando un grito ahogado de su parte, quería escuchar eso mucho mas por alguna razón. Sin dejar de besarla, retiro ambas Yukatas, deslizando la de ella sin prisa, besando su cuerpo, marcándola como suya.

Ddraig hubiera sido de ayuda si hubiese mencionado el apetiro Sexual que desatan sus usuarios a la hora del coito. Por eso es que era normal que tengan mas mujeres. Una no puede controlarlo.

O si?.

Cuando lo tuvo de frente ella ataco sin piedad, empujándolo hacia atrás haciéndole caer sobre un sillón con un rostro completamente rojo mientras miraba el enorme miebro de Issei, erecto y deseoso de avanzar.

No dudo en erguirlo entre sus pechos mientras lamia la punto, feliz de escucharlo a el gemir con voz acelerada.

-A l-la m-madre…- fue lo que dijo al sentir como lo saboreaba Yasaka con la lengua, si seguía así el,,,,,,

Glup Glup Glup

Lo había soltado todo y la mayoría termino pasando su garganta.

Estaba jadeante observándola, como su semen le cubría la cara y sus pechos, deseoso de chupar esos pezones rosas que veía con hambre.

No había palabras, solo seguían.

Cuando menos supo ya la tenía apoyada de espaldas con las rodillas en el sofá dándole un buen orgasmo a ella utilizando sus manos y lengua con agilidad. La escuchaba hambriento, excitado aun mas con el líquido de ella fluir por sus labios, era deliciosa sin duda.

-P-ponlo dentro….- la miro acostarse mientras sus piernas las levantaba, logrando el acomodarse con la punta en la entrada, solo quería oir algo-…..P-por f-favor….métemela..-

Y cumplió su deseo. El de ambos.

-Ahhhh…- solto mientras sentía sus piernas fallar, se la había metido de golpe haciendo que se viniera enseguida, estaba temblando aun cuando sintió sus pechos ser devorados – Isse..Isse…Isse…-

Repetía su nombre con excitación al sentir todos sus puntos siendo tomados por él, con una dureza que la derretía. De verdad estaba lleno de vida.

Se comenzó a mover lento pero no tardo cuando ya la tenía en la posición del perrito, dándole de embestidas mientras masajeaba sus pechos y besaba su cuello.

-Ahhhhhh!- fue su grito al sentir su vientre ser llenado en medio de una sala en una casa en medio del bosque, solo los animales afuera huyeron por tal magnitud de grito.

Se recostó cansada, Issei seguía dentro de ella aun con el miembro duro.

Había algo que no sabía Ddraig. Las mujeres Yokai tienen un ciclo de celo y cada vez que lo saltan o no tienen pareja…bueno, solo abría que tener un poco de imaginación no.

Sintió su pene ser estrujado nuevamente, Yasaka había comenzado a moverse por sí sola sentando sobre él. Siendo ahora él quien tenía sobrecarga de placer al ver como su pene entraba y salía de la vagina de su ahora esposa, escuchándola gemir de placer. Ambos estaban perdidos.

No recordaba cuantas veces lo hicieron, no recordaba cómo habían hecho tal desorden o como acabaron haciéndolo al aire libre en la mañana del día siguiente.

Aquel placer duro hasta el día siguiente cuando el cuerpo pidió alimento.

Pero ni así impido hacerlo mientras la ayudaba a cocinar. Ayudaba dice…

Todo estaba por ponerse bueno.

Si que sí.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y fin del capitulo.**_

 _ **No voy a indagar mucho en bodas porque hace muchísimo que no voy a una, además de no gustarme jajaja por eso lo vi desde el punto de vista de Azazel.**_

 _ **El harem…no se, ando como que no o si pero como avancemos veremos.**_

 _ **Voy a hacer eso de subir máximo hasta tardar diez días, pero puede un poco mas XD de vez en cuando.**_

 _ **Bueno, viendo como la tercera guerra mundial inicia me despido.**_

 _ **TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

 _ **BYEBYE.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**La serie no es mía, la historia si locos!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En un lugar completamente en blanco.

Una luz habitaba, en medio de nada, suspendida en el aire.

Tres voces se alzaron, sonando más que nada curiosos.

-Hm…-

-Ha pasado mucho…-

-Desde aquel hombre…..-

-El ya no está-

-Cierto, hace tiempo…..-

-Y lo seguirá estando…..-

Pausaron.

Una niebla blanca comenzó a surgir del suelo, revelando tres figuras apenas distinguibles, sus cuerpos blancos, eran idénticos pero a la vez no. Los tres rodearon la esfera, este aumento de tamaño un poco.

-Rememoro sus recuerdos….-

-Lo veo crear nuevos…..-

-Yo veo muchas cosas…..-

-Hay que recordar lo mal que hicimos-

-A él no le importa eso-

-…-

-No podemos darle todo-

-Aumentar la capacidad solo un poco, es buena idea?-

-Buena? Mala? Todo depende de él.-

-Recuerdo y veo al mismo hombre-

-Yo siento uno diferente, uno que alcanzo el limite-

-El límite que detiene su crecimiento, el de los demás que son como él.-

-Es justo como aquel hombre-

-No hay perdón para el mal-

-Ni la traición-

-Mucha gente lo alaba-

-Y habrá más-

-Todos….-

Los tres seres de niebla, con forma humanoide sin cabello o sexo, completamente blancos. Levantaron una mano cada uno, extendiendo la niebla a la esfera blanca que al contacto con los tres avivo una llamarada de veinte metros, segundos después esta regreso a su tamaño original solo que ahora estaba rodeada de un fuego luminoso.

-Razonable-

-Solo eso?-

-Es lo mejor, créeme-

…

-Lo suficiente para que su vida no corra peligro-

-Sigue entrenando, seguro no se dará cuenta-

-Hay dioses que pueden en este momento-

-Los conozco muy bien-

-Están llenos de nada-

-Siempre habrá nada-

-Desde antes-

-Ahora-

-Y siempre-

Y los tres cuerpos se deshicieron en el suelo nuevamente, dejando aquella esfera seguir ahí suspendida en el aire, solo pero con un brillo que si hubiera alguien ahí lo encontraría siempre en ese vasto mundo en blanco.

Una esfera que espera ser reunida con su dueño, algún día.

El segundo aparecerá.

Y nuevamente el ciclo se pone en marcha.

Tick Tack Tick Tack

.

.

.

.

.

.

Issei había logrado colocar el sello que tiene el mismo en Saji y Raynare, suprimiendo su aura que luego se vuelve en la magia que usan, Le Fay era increíble y aun sin tenerla a su lado siente que lo ayuda siempre.

Tuvo que pedirle a Yasaka que mintiera diciéndole a Azazel que su Clan sabia de sellados, el caído intento sacar más información pero ella negaba diciendo que eran secretos y era fin del discusión. Azazel no podía discutir con una mujer hermosa y menos estando el ahí presente.

Días después les llego una carta diciendo que Michael le había buscado diciéndole que las Sacred Gears de Vritra habían desaparecido, Azazel afirmo que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto, Michael estaba preocupado en que habían sido destruidas ya que creía mas en lo que le decía la máquina de los milagros que ponerse a pensar otras teorías.

Si no estaban no están, punto final.

Pero lo curioso que llevo a Michael a buscarlo era que el sistema no encuentra registros de que haya vuelto ahí para ser bendecido a otro humano. Temía que el sistema tuviera un problema y que comenzara a fallar, tuvo que calmarlo diciéndole que tal vez no era nada pero eso no evito que fuese un rato al cielo a checar.

Al final termino diciéndole que tal vez alguien las destruyo y que por eso ya no aparece más, eso inquieto un poco al Ángel, no esperaba oír eso pero al final desistió haciéndose a la idea que alguien los destruyo.

Casi a dar un mes desde que Saji cayó dormido con una herida de muerte, pero este despertó cuando le bañaban haciendo que este volviera a quedar inconsciente cuando vio a la hermosa Neko que tallaba su pecho con una esponja, fue como ver un sueño hecho realidad.

Horas después ya despierto y algo enojado por recordar que paso que lo llevo a quedar en coma mucho tiempo, pero su enojo no duro cuando supo lo importante que era ahora.

 _-Me estás diciendo que soy como tú, que existen deidades y seres de todas las mitologías y que nosotros albergamos a un Dragón poderoso, Yo un ex rey Dragón y tu uno de los dos celestiales? Es eso lo que me he perdido?-_

De momento Vritra sigue dormido todavía pero Ddraig le ha dicho que es cuestión de tiempo, Saji ha estado entrenando con ayuda de él, incluso Raynare aporto un poco. Quedo sorprendido de que Saji haya podido acceder al [Balance Breaker] incompleto, consiguiendo un que sus brazos y piernas estuvieran algo cubiertas además de una casco negro.

Parece que su vida aun la resguarda un poco, solo ha dicho que antes había tenido un accidente.

Raynare había aprovechado en acompañar a Issei a varios encuentros que tuvo, destruyendo una docena de burdeles en el sur de Asia, ayudando a un países pobres en africa, tuvo que usar abrigo cuando lo siguió a atemorizar a barcos en el polo norte que buscaban cazar a animales en peligro de extinción.

El gobernador le había dicho que debía ayudarlo, una segunda oportunidad escucho ella. Hace dos semanas que habían ido a ver a la monja que ella antes buscaba, junto con Iseei la observaron adaptarse a su nueva vida en Japón, de momento estaría oculta, recibiría ayuda de los monjes en lo que es el habla y las costumbres del lugar. Sin obligarla a dejar su religión claro.

Asia Argento sabia que aquel ser de metal que había visto en algunos periódicos era quien logro que la iglesia no la botara a la calle luego de permanecer recluida varias semanas sin poder hablar con alguien. Le estaba eternamente agradecida con él, inclusive algunas noches sus rezos eran para él.

Issei la observaba inmutable, pensando más que nada.

Raynare sentía un alivio sin saber la razón.

Asia de momento estaría ahí, cuando Issei decida la ira a buscar en el futuro.

Issei llevo a Raynare hasta su escondite en España, tiene el encargo de aprender de los humanos dándole la herramienta más poderosa del humano moderno.

Una computadora…..con acceso a internet.

Era cosa de una hora cuando la vio comenzar a entender lo básico, tenía sus dudas pero resulto ser buena en ello. En solo unos días supo por parte de ella que hay cultos hacia él en las redes sociales, algunas personas crearon páginas donde le hacen peticiones a Dragon.

Estaban usando su imagen.

Era gente que jugaba con la fe de los demás, pero no tanto era así como temia, descubrió después que no era un tipo de fraude, algunas ciudades crearon un lugar donde le hacían peticiones. Confesando cosas buenas, algunas malas, ayudando a las autoridades en la busca de criminales.

Pensó en crear el mismo una página, pero fue Raynare la que quiso hacerlo, bajo su mirada claro, parecía sumamente interesada en ese tipo de cosas. Tuvo que buscarle decenas de libros sobre cómo funcionaba todo eso, aprender así fue su reto.

Ella de momento está ahí, leyendo el tercer libro de esa semana.

Iba y regresaba solo unas horas a Kyoto, las compartía con ellas, con su esposa e hijastra en la noche. Platicaba con ambas, cenaban y hablaban hasta que las energías de la pequeña se agotaran, la acostaban y ellos iban a dormir también.

Kunou estuvo sorprendida cuando vio a quien sería su Papa nunca imagino que fuese joven pero no le importo, era su papa y punto. Era muy cariñosa y amable como su madre, era muy afortunado de que una pequeña así le llame padre.

Besaba y hacia el amor a su esposa después de todo, de alguna forma su metabolismo dejo como dormir una opción, opción que no quería en ese momento mientras entraba dentro de ella con rapidez, durante casi una hora hasta que ella no pudo mas, se recostó en el hombro del joven quedando dormida con una sonrisa en el rostro y un rubor claro en sus mejillas.

El cerraba los ojos tomando una siesta, en tres horas iniciaba su día.

No entendía cómo es que ahora su resistencia había aumentado tanto, no necesitaba dormir mucho y su capacidad mágica se duplico, sintiendo llegar a un nivel no muy lejos de la meta de ambos.

El poder de un dios.

Se suponía que era imposible aun para ellos llegar hasta ahí, pero de un día para otro obtienen más energía de la nada, no podía entrar sin ayuda de Le Fay y necesitaba enserio su ayuda ahora, Ddraig le dijo que era mucha energía la que albergaba y que apenas y el sello soportaba ese incremento.

Sentía su cuerpo como siempre.

Solo era cuestión de concentrarse para que sintiera su energia crecer de golpe, como si solo estuviese esperando el momento de salir. Por ende ahora estaba más tiempo afuera, con la armadura puesta gastando la energía sobrante.

Necesitaba ayuda pero no quería alertar a alguien.

Entrenar a Saji también ayudaba, estaba tan lleno de determinación que desbordaba. Motivado por él, y cuando le mostro como lucia no dudo en que habría sorpresa en el.

-OSTRAS TIO, tenemos la misma edad aunque pareces un poco más alto que yo, PERO NO IMPORTA, seamos compañeros!.-

Por locura que parezca le agrado, Ddraig no entendía eso ya que se suponía que por naturaleza un Dragón macho sea duro con uno de su mismo género, al final tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que Issei era muy pacifico y que actuaba algo diferente con cada persona.

Su entrenamiento con el Senjutsu avanzo más rápido, podía prever los ataques con los ojos cerrados, sentía seguridad de que nada lograría penetrar su defensa, comenzó a entrenar un estilo de pelea derivado del Kun Fu y un estilo del occidente. Su agilidad mejora más cada día por sorpresa de su esposa y algunos miembros del consejo.

Nadie entendía como un humano había superado sus límites de tal forma. Todos pensaron en que tal vez sea todo ese entrenamiento que ha hecho y por tener un poco de la sangre de un verdadero Dragón ayudaba. Pero este último no tenía nada que ver más que para aumentar aún más su poder en el combate.

Había comenzado a leer pergaminos para entender lo que son técnicas aun más poderosas por parte del senjutsu, aprender del Youjutsu de por si es difícil como para intentar con la manipulación del espacio-tiempo. Puede ocultar su Chakra si no fuera porque el sello cubre eso, pero no descartaba tener que entrenar ese punto si es que se topa con alguien demasiado para su gusto.

Y ahora. A más de un mes de que vuela a Kuo.

Ahora estaba teniendo un duelo con Saji con el traje puesto, quien había estaba practicando con su espada los últimos días del mes en un campo de entrenamiento de su escondite, arriba seguro seguía ocupada Raynare leyendo.

-Muy bien Saji, si logras cortarme mañana me acompañaras a parar unos traficantes de armas en Brasil, que te parece?-

-SEGURO? Bien, te prometo que lo hare, SI QUE SI-

De un impulso salió en dirección izquierda, comenzando con agitar una vez la espada. Una línea de fuego negro salió en su contra.

-Facil….-susurro.

La esquivo al último segundo mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia Saji, quien le miraba asustado.

-N-NO, NO PERDERE-

Salto hacia arriba, cruzo una cruz antes de que al ataque comenzara a descender.

-Buen cruce de espadas- moviéndose a cuarenta metros, evitando que el fuego lo toque.- Ahora tengo un minuto antes que….oh-

Vio venir dos tajos más a su espalda.

-AUMENTE LO VES JAJA- el ataque exploto pero él no estaba ahí.

-Eso es buena señal- estaba a la espalda de Saji, quien asombrado y con un dolor en la mejilla salió disparado diez metros al suelo, Saji se recompuso rápido.

-LO VERAS, se que lo harás, LO FUERTE QUE ME HARE, por ellos-

-Muéstrame un ataque vamos!-

 **-MASACRE….-** Juntando ambas manos, reuniendo una cantidad enorme de poder hasta que no cavia en ambas manos, queriendo explotar ahí mismo **-….NEGRA!HAAA!-**

No era un simple u enorme ataque, no señor, eran alrededor de cincuenta ataques de pura energía ascender. Suerte que el lugar era tan grande, cortesía de aprender hechizos de expansión.

Bajo la mirada cuando lo escucho caer al piso completamente exhausto.

-Estas bien?-

-Y-ya me a-agote- se cayó de espaldas comenzando a cerrar los ojos. Pero los abrió de repente diciendo- PERO SE QUE GANE-

Vio como todo se oscurecía desde arriba.

-Estás loco!- dijo sorprendido e inclusive algo asustado, pero animado más que nada por el reto. De arriba se acercaban columnas de fuego negro.- Ddraig!-

-[Tengo los Bost listos]-

Colocando ambas manos hacia arriba exclamo con fuerza.

[Escudo]

Tomo una grande cantidad de aire antes de volver a gritar.

[Arte secreta-Tornado infernal]

Usando su escudo impulsándolo hacia arriba deteniendo el avance un poco.

[Transfer]

Mando diez cargas al ataque que se incremento de tamaño un par de veces, deteniendo y haciéndolo explotar en el aire.

Hubo un leve estremecimiento en la sala.

Quedando solo humo.

Sintiendo el filo de la espalda acercarse, deteniéndolo con la mano derecha. Sorprendido por ver que esta exhalando fuego de la punta. Aun tenía un poco de energía, o tenía más bien ya que cayó de cara al suelo incapaz de seguir de pie.

-Me atacaste sin saber a dónde apuntar, casi me engañas pero….-miro su traje y reconoció que tenía una abertura- Aun después de gastar toda tu energía en ese ataque te quedaba un poco, es increíble lo bueno que te has vuelto-

-L-LO SABIA, jajajaja bueno…s-solo que no se si p-pueda ir mañana-

-Descansa y come, solo es agotamiento mañana estarás listo y si no aun puedo darte energía-

-Demasiado amable…..ESTOY CELOSO….tienes una hermosa mujer…UNA LINDA NIÑA…enemigo del hombre-

-Creo que me pase con ese golpe- desapareciendo su traje, usando un conjunto deportivo rojo-negro, comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta del elevador.

-No vas a ayudarme?-

-No soy tu niñera-

-QUE MALO-

Escucho la puerta abrirse viendo a Raynare acercarse a ellos usando una playera negra holgada de un hombro colgándole además de unos shorts cortos azules y unos tenis casuales.

-Vengo con noticias-

-Cárgate al rubio y subamos, quiero algo de tomar bien frio-

Raynare miro a Saji en el suelo, este estaba ocupado mirando el par de melones de la Caido.

Suspiro molesta, usando un hechizo básico lo paralizo e hizo levitar metiéndolo junto con ambos en el ascensor.

-Y de que se trata?-

-La primera es que Azazel está en camino y dijo que le hubiese gustado avisar antes pero las cosas fueron repentinas y me pidió que mandara un mensaje a Kyoto, el cual ya hice, diciendo que se ausentaran un tiempo indefinido-

-Va a v-venir el cuervo ese- su cabeza pego en el techo- ESO DOLIO-

-Sí, va a venir Azazel-sama-

-Algo más-

Raynare se sintió algo nerviosa.

-E-encontre algo…..mejor se lo muestro Issei-sama- Issei se golpeo la cabeza mentalmente, pidiendo no otra Le Fay- 'Issei' Raynare, llámame por mi nombre-

Ella se removió incomoda.

-T-tratare…-

-SE SONROJO, maldito….- su cabeza atravesó el techo del ascensor-A-Alguien anoto l-la mat-tricula-

Cinco minutos después, ya con un jugo de manzana en sus manos. En la sala con Saji acostado en el sillón descansando con un vaso de agua enfrente y a Raynare que tecleaba en una tableta sentada con las piernas cruzadas.

-De donde sacaste eso- dijo refiriéndose a la tableta- No recuerdo haber comprado alguna-

-Saji me ayudo comprando algunas cosas, me he estado actualizando lentamente, la semana que viene una empresa me confirmara un envió especial, mejores procesadores…sabias que apenas y tiene lo básico aquella baratija que me diste-

- _''Que cono!''_ Pero si es moderna- se excuso.

-Pero inservible para las cosas que quiero hacer, necesito cosas que ya ordene y sobre el dinero, no creo que te importe que haya mandado a Saji a crearnos cuentas de Banco, la mía la eh usado como ves, sobre todo con todo ese dinero que tienes escondido-

-Dinero?-

 _ **-[Lo que le robaste a los criminales]-**_

-O si ya recuerdo, no me molesta, no gasto en casi nada y no sé realmente cuanto…..-

-Tienes cerca de doscientos millones de dólares! Además de cosas muy valiosas como recuerdos de antepasados de varias partes del mundo, varias joyas de piedras preciosas que nunca había visto y una colección enorme de libros con varias docenas que igualmente son valiosas-

 _ **-[Esta caído encontró algunas cosas de Le Fay….]-**_

-Raynare….-

-Si!-

-No te diré mas pero aquellas cosas no son mías, bueno el dinero si pero lo demás es de alguien que podrías considerar tu superior-

-Pero…..trabajas solo no?-

Issei rio.

-Una persona que está destinada a la grandeza no comienza solo- siguió bebiendo ya agregándole wisky.

-Quién es?-

-Es una amiga mía y créeme cuando te digo que es una genio-

Raynare se sintió algo cabreada de repente.

-Y porque no está contigo entonces-

-Porque nuestros caminos tuvieron que separarse, teníamos metas distintas pero la veras, de eso no hay duda-

Frunció el ceño pero siguió tecleando.

-Y aquí esta- tecleo enter y comenzó a buscar- Sabes lo que representas para la gente ahora no?-

-Un héroe?-

-Más que eso….-le mostro la tableta, viendo decenas de fotos de muchas personas-…..E-espera q-que-

Tomo la tableta completamente incrédulo.

-Has inspirado a más gente salir a las calles a defender tus ideales-

'Chico-murciélago?! Alguien quiere copiar a Batman…'

'El ganador! Nunca ha perdido…'

'Una persona salva a bebe y madre de una inundación en….'

'Varios jóvenes disfrazados han salido a patrullar las calles de España, Asia, Estados unidos, America latina, muchos países…'

'Héroe rescata a una persona de un secuestro'

'Héroe anónimo salva a niños de las manos de un pedófilo buscado por….'

'Varios Hackers revelan nombres de empresarios corruptos con la insignia del héroe internacional…..'

'Dragon tiene que presentarse, afirma la ONU luego de despedir y encarcelar a medio mundo político'

-C-cuando?-

-Más de medio año, pero luego de que la gente comenzara a disfrazarse…muchas cosas cambiaron-

-Y esta gente…- señalo las fotos- No era lo que tenía previsto, no…-

-Nada resulta como queremos- dijo amargamente la caído- pero tenemos que soportar la carga-

 _ **-[Supongo que debimos estar más atentos en la gente]-**_

 _-''Creo que va siendo hora…de presentarse no crees''-_

 _ **-[Hare lo que tu decidas socio]-**_

-Alguno ha muerto, sufrido un accidente o?-

Ella tomo la tableta tecleando rápidamente y enseñándole unos videos.

-Esto le será más interesante-

En el video.

-Mira coño de la gran….!-

Una mano apunta a un chico adolescente levantando un auto con facilidad salvando a unas personas que quedaron atrapados de un accidente automovilístico.

-LO VIERON, YO LO VI NO PU.….-

Solo duro unos segundos pero vio a un chico vestido de negro, mismo color de cabello y sus manos….pareció ver algo.

Otro video.

Este estaba en silencio, era de noche y una mujer de buena apariencia transitaba una calle a altas horas de la noche, de la nada aparece un auto del cual bajan tres hombres dispuestos a llevársela. Lo que pasó a continuación fue increíble, una chica con una máscara verde cayó desde el aire, con unas alas metálicas en su espalda y lo que parecían propulsores.

Les disparo en las piernas y las llantas del carro con un fusil de asalto pegado a su espalda, se fue apenas la chica que estaba a punto de ser secuestrada la viera sentada en el suelo como subía con gran velocidad.

Ultimo video.

Se ve como un chico de raza negra estaba discutiendo con una pandilla de al menos dos docenas de delincuentes, todos más altos que el chico de cabello corto chino, delgado pero con una determinación, lo bueno es que este si tenía audio y le enfocaba bien el rostro, estaba sonriendo.

-YO TE VENCERE, SABES PORQUE PORQUE SOY EL MEJOR, UN CARAJO TUS AMIGOS UN CARAJO TU, SOY CAPAZ DE VENCERLOS A TODOS PORQUE SOY INCREIBLE, EL MEJOR DEL MUNDO, LES GANARE SIN SANGRAR NI UN POCO NADA NI SIQUIERA ME CANSARE, SABEN PORQUE! PORQUE SOY UN GANADOR, SI LO QUIERO LO TOMO SI LO DEFIENDO LO DEFIENDO-

Le hablaba a uno en especial que solo sonreía incrédulo. Los números no mentían.

-Te escuchas acaso niñita! No ves que te podemos matar y aun asi vienes a defender unas personas que no valen nada! Eres un tonto que va a morir por creerse mucho, la familia saludara a tu novia y familia- de un movimiento de manos todos lo rodearon.

Pero él seguía sonriendo.

-TUS PALABRAS NO SON NADA, ERES NADA YO SOY EL MEJOR SOY EL GRAN ALI NO LO OLVIDES ESE ES MI NOMBRE-

Todo sucedió tan rápido, solo los ojos de seres sobrenaturales lo vieron claramente.

Cuando todos se abalanzaron sobre el chico este de una manera veloz sobrehumana golpeo a todos de un solo golpe al rostro, cinco segundos después este estaba riendo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-LO VEN, SOY EL GRAN ALI EL MEJOR DEL MUNDO, ALGUN DIA VERAN MI NOMBRE TALLADO EN CADA MURO A LA VISTA, LAS MAMAS LE QUERRAN PONER MI NOMBRE A SUS HIJOS, NADIE PUEDE DETENERME PORQUE DETENERSE NO ES UNA OPCION, SI YA DI EL 100% ENTONCES LO DUPLICO Y SI YA DI ESO LO TRIPLICO, PORQUE? PORQUE SOY EL GRAN ALI DE VERDAD JAJAJA-

Y se corta el video.

No entendía que sucede ahora.

-Los humanos se han levantado a hacer justicia, Azazel me ha dicho que algunas deidades ya comenzaron a poner los ojos en ti-

-Entonces….- pensó un minuto antes de responder, había olvidado su bebida hace ya un rato-….Iré a hablar entonces- levanto la mano señalándola, Raynare abrió los ojos sorprendida- Tu tienes un trabajo especial que te has ganado-

Ella trago saliva esperando lo peor.

-Busca y recopila toda la información que encuentres sobre estas personas, busca ubicaciones, pistas, lo que sea que te parezca importante y….- camino hasta la puerta que da con el jardín- Tienes el encargo de encontrarlos y convencerlos de encontrarse conmigo-

Ella abrió los ojos incrédula.

-P-PERO, eso me tomara mucho tiempo, apenas y comencé con su página y ya….-

-Tomate tu tiempo, ocupa todo lo que necesites, no te estreses y quiero que cuando vuelva quiero verte completa, no quiero que te vuelvas loca bajo mi mando-

Ella lo pensó mejor, puede acoplarse a una vida trabajadora con todos los lujos que pueda tener. Sonrió encantada.

-Oh! Si puedes muéstrales cómo usar el teléfono celular a Kunou y Yasaka, te lo encargo-

Y salió de ahí volando con el traje puesto.

-VUELVA EN MENOS DE DOS HORAS, AZAZEL ME DIJO QUE ES IMPORTANTE-

Pero ya se había ido a toda marcha a sabe dónde.

Escucho una voz a su espalda.

-E-enciende la tv, a-ahí lo veras si lo pones e-en las noticias…- intento Saji levantarse, se rindió soltando un suspiro- Me vas a ayudar?-

-Quien va a prender la tv?-

Saji aulló adolorido.

Lejos de ahí….. Ciudad de New York, Estados Unidos.

Pasando un rio se encontraba la sede de la ONU, un par de edificios bastante grandes. Afuera en la puerta principal, que conectaba con alguna calle de la zona residencial de Manhattan se observaban varios carros de televisoras, muchas cadenas que desde hace tiempo están esperando.

Aun no acaba el tiempo límite para que aparezca pero aun así los ánimos eran bajos, desde que se pidió formalmente que fuera a la ONU y tuviera un límite de un año lo cual fue afirmado por las televisoras internacionales, tanto gente civil como reporteros visitaban muy frecuente el lugar, poniendo seguridad extra en la entrada por algunos incidentes pasados de invasión que en su momento fueron preocupantes.

-….Han pasado casi diez meses y no hay ninguna presencia acercarse, el reporte más cercano que se tiene es de salvar a una familia en Queens hace una semana…-

-Gracias Linda por el resumen de la noche-

-Comunicando desde…..—

*Se escuchan gritos de varias personas* *La gente sonaba impresionada y la cámara enfoco a la gente apuntando el cielo*

-Algo ocurre señores! La gente ha comenzado a mirar el cielo pero…..Ahi!—

La reportera apunto a un punto que la cámara siguió. Del cielo una mancha Roja luminosa volaba hacia ellos-

-Es él?! Linda! Me escuchas?!-

*Se escucha algo de interferencia* *Vuelve a la normalidad*

-En definitiva es el!-

La cámara apunto a la persona que sobrevolaba el edificio principal, donde dentro habitaban el mayor número de diplomáticos del mundo en una reunión con seguridad máxima.

Los televidentes aumentaron en cuestión de segundos, las cadenas vieron el incremento exponencial de sus televisoras a un número no recordado en años.

-Damas y señores, después de una larga espera por los políticos del mundo hoy es el día en que 'Dragon' el héroe internacional hable con respecto a su intervención en asuntos políticos ya sea guerra, desapariciones de gente influyente que se creen fue el. Sin duda, esperemos saber que fue lo que sucedió y acontecerá hoy, pronto tendremos línea adentro esperen por favor….-

Lo último que muestra la cámara es verlo descender y subir caminando las escaleras, sin mirar a las cámaras solo mostrando el cuerpo metálico que lo cubre, rojo y con aspecto humanoide hace pensar que es imposible que eso existiera aun cuando sus ojos lo ven.

Adentro del edificio….sala de conferencias….

-Muy bien señores, alguna propuesta para calmar el desorden social que hay hoy en nuestra sociedad, sociedad que se ha ido creando desde hace décadas, siglos incluso, debemos buscar una forma para traer a ese tipo- señalo una imagen en la pantalla gigante. Era la silueta de Dragon o lo que se creía enfrente de una casa donde vivian personas adineradas gracias al tráfico de órganos en el mercado negro- Necesita declarar para quien trabaja, si hace esto con fines no buenos o solo porque le apetece hacerse el héroe con ese traje representa una amenaza para el orden mundial….-

Se escuchaban ruidos provenir de afuera, algunos vieron los flashes de cámaras, pero el hombre de avanzada edad continuo.

-Nuestra gente se arriesga por ellos, ellos no deberían salir a arriesgar sus vidas, debemos parar esta patraña de los héroes antes de que se vuelva una pandemia, ni siquiera ha dignado en presentarse y el tiempo tiene un límite señores, no podemos retrasar la orden de captura o todo…-

La puerta se abrió.

Un tumulto de gente se hallaba queriendo entrar pero los guardias detenían su avance, aunque también veían a la persona que acababa de llegar. Se escucharon sonidos de sorpresa por parte de los hombres y mujeres que se hallaban dentro al ver al hombre que se había vuelto tema de todos los días para ellos.

Se escucharon murmullos.

Issei camino tranquilamente bajando las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia el hombre que hablaba hace un minuto. Escucho perfectamente lo que dijo desde el momento en que sobrevolaba el lugar. El hablo:

-Habla del cambio como cualquier otro que siente miedo….- su voz se escuchaba distorsionada ocultando la verdadera-…El que se hayan levantado es significado de lo mal que es su sistema de 'Orden mundial', mi aparición solo fue la mano que jalo del gatillo de una sociedad que ha sufrido por cientos de años, no busco guerra o enemigos, solo cuidar lo que de verdad debería importarnos….-

Se paro enfrente del anciano que miraba cauteloso a Issei.

-La vida-

-Lo ven, solo es otro tonto con ideas locas debemos hacer algo ya, acaso no hay un oficial que lo arreste aquí?!- miro a la gente que se quedo muda. Los guardias solo retrocedieron y uno de ellos hablo.

-El…- hablo una mujer de raza negra-…Salvo a mi hija cuando volvía de un viaje con su padre de Londres, el avión tuvo una avería y fue él quien logro que aterrizara aquí a salvo-

Sus compañeros dieron un paso atrás, no queriendo intervenir.

-QUE INCOPETENCIA, es denigrante que un policía no cumpla su deber, yo mismo m…..-

-No harás nada- le corto con fuerza asustando al anciano- Las nuevas generaciones lo ven, se dan cuenta de mal y corrupto que es su sistema, beneficiando a unos más que otros, viviendo de las personas, si a eso te refieres orden entonces tu eres el que está mal, por eso he venido hoy, aceptando su invitación para dar un mensaje al mundo-

-Tú no darás tal cosa! No lo permitir…..- callo al segundo de verlo comenzar a volar acercándose a él, no oculto la sorpresa en su rostro-Q-que h-haces? N-no te….-

- **Aléjate** -

El anciano retrocedió incapaz de hacerle frente. Insultado salió de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Conocía al anciano, era uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo además de su familia por generaciones, era alguien que estaba en la lista roja 'No ahora'. Tranquilamente se paro frente a la multitud quienes no quitaban la vista de Issei, inclusive cuando toco el micrófono escucho jadeos. Sonrió divertido.

Inmediatamente las cámaras lo enfocaron, noto que eran al menos quince televisoras diferentes y muchos reporteros que comenzaron a hacerle preguntas al azar.

-Es cierto lo que dicen, que su traje usa tecnología alienígena?-

-O es como los comics, es alguien rico e influyente?-

-Algunos dicen que trabaja para los rusos, es eso cierto señor?-

-NO ES VERDAD, a mi me contaron que es un ex agente de la CIA?

-Es eso cierto señor?-

Daba gracias a que no podían escucharlo reír. La verdad era totalmente opuesta.

-Es hombre o mujer? Muchos quieren….-

-Porque ocultarse el rostro señor?-

Enojado por escuchar la palabra señor y corto de tiempo comenzó a hablar.

-No vengo a responder preguntas- afirmo y antes de que lo interrumpieran- Vengo a dar un mensaje al mundo en general, tal vez respondan sus dudas…estamos al aire?- muchos camarógrafos asintieron débilmente- Bien…..-

Tomo algo de aire eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

 _ **-[Tu puedes socio, en lo que elijas te seguiré]-**_

 _-''Esto parece efecto mariposa, debo elegir la opción correcta''-_

 _ **-[O suicidarte siendo un bebe]-**_

 _-''Eso….no puedo con eso''-_

 _ **-[Algo de humor en momentos tensos]-**_

 _-''Hey, es lo mismo que le dije a…''-_

 _ **-[Siempre observo ya te dije]-**_

 _-''jajajajaja''-_

-A todos, sin excepción alguna espero este mensaje les llegue- dijo con seriedad mirando el tumulto de cámaras.

En áfrica, una región pobre…

-Niños dejen de jugar ya es hora de la comida- hablo una chica de tez oscura, usando ropas algo viejas pero limpias, estaba poniendo el almuerzo cuando una persona llego, animándole el día.

-Hey! Miren quien llego, EL GRANDE ALI- una voz que aunque para muchos fuese molesta ella admiraba, escucho el ánimo de los niños.

-ALI EL GRANDE jajajajaja- rieron unos pequeñines de 5 años que corrieron saltando sobre el moreno- Nos trajiste algo?-

-Que los escuche!- les grito alegre sirviendo los platos, los niños rieron.

-ALI LES TRAJO LO MEJOR DE LO MEJOR, PORQUE NADIE PUEDE MAS QUE YO, SOY AMABLE Y POR ESO HE VENIDO A VER A SU HERMANA, SI ME LO DICEN YO PROMETO TRAER ALGO MEJOR LO JURO- la chica escucho el sonido de una bocina pequeña.

-SI!-

Queriendo ver que sucedía salió a ver encontrándose con la imagen de sus dos hermanitos menores andar y jugar juntos con una bicicleta, no nueva, pero en excelentes condiciones.

-Sarooo! Momuu!, no se alejen mucho!- pero los niños estaban más preocupados dando vueltas por todo el patio. De la nada sintió un beso en su mejilla, sonrojada, miro a Alí que miraba a otro lado silbando divertido- Mooooo eso fue a traición-

-No hay traición en el amor mi amada Zezi….o eso leí en un libro- se acerco abrazándola por la cintura.

-Lees libros?- dijo divertida robándole un beso igual en la mejilla.

-QUE SI LEO? YO ESCRIBO LIBROS, LOS MEJORES DEL MUNDO, A MI ME IMITARON LOS MEJORES POETAS-

-Seguro que si- le arreglo la camisa blanca que traía desordenada, algo sucia pero era por su trabajo en el mercado- Venga, vamos a comer- le tomo la mano y Alí se dejo llevar con una sonrisa.

-Pondré la televisión- dijo después darle un sorbo a su comida, lo degusto como lo mejor a pesar de ser algo simple.

-Nada de deportes hoy toca informarse-

-POR QUIEN ME TOMAS, SOY….-

-Si si si lo se, eres el mejor de todos y yo soy la mejor de todas por dejarte estar a mi lado así que hazme caso y pon las noticias- el moreno sonrió divertido y obedeciéndola, ella era la única que podía callarlo.

No tardo mucho en dar con el canal, mirando incrédulo la pantalla.

-Esto no se ve todos los días-

-Que paso ahora?- pregunto mientras ella serbia los vasos con agua- Alí- llamo que con su cuerpo evitaba que la chica mirara, se movió mostrándole lo que encontró.

-Por la madre q…..-

-Dragon! Miren todos es Dragon!- Gritaron los niños acercándose a velocidad. Los mayores estupefactos miraron la pequeña pantalla que tenían escuchando las palabras del hombre que salvo de la sequia muchos lugares para sembrar como lo fue en sus tierras y las de millones más que se beneficiaron.

 _-….. Excepción alguna espero este mensaje les llegue...Me conocen como Dragon, un héroe que todo el mundo ha visto estos largos meses…-_

En la madre Rusia, ciudad desconocida….

En medio de las calles una chica rubia, de al menos veinte años, corría entre la lluvia cargando aparatos electrónicos, en su mochila una máscara verde estaba oculta. Vestía unos jeans grises, una blusa blanca con el dibujo de una mano haciendo '.l.' y una chaqueta de cuero.

-Sal de casa dijeron, será divertido formar tu propia compañía dijeron, eres una genio en la ingeniería, mecatrónica y graduada de Harvard con honores pero no puedes conseguir plutonio en el mercado negro dijeron, ya verán cuando yo misma la cree- decía mientras avanzaba entre la multitud, cuidando también de que no se le caiga algo de las bolsas que traía en manos.

Pasando al lado de una multitud que no paraba de hacer ruido, se detuvo esperando el autobús por lo que al final termino escuchando a la gente.

-Está hablando! Dragon está hablando-

-'' _WTF!''-_

Con habilidad logro pasar a varios observando que miraban adentro de un restaurante, mas especifico la decena de televisores que antes estaba en deportes. Mirando con estrellas en los ojos al hombre dentro de la pantalla.

-Al fin….- susurro con un tono de triunfo-…..mi competencia-

 _-…Meses en los que me eh dedicado con profundidad en ayudar al mundo, con una fuerza así, con lo que sus ojos ven fue creado exclusivamente para una cosa….-_

Texas…

Un joven miraba el televisor con escepticismo puro, afuera el calor era abrazador, tenía un plato con dos sándwiches y uno a penas lo había probado, la casa estaba vacía además de ser vieja. Vivía solo con muebles algo viejos, afuera estaba una camioneta solo que esta se veía nueva.

Tenía solo una maleta grande llena de ropa, dinero y un par de jeringas también.

No aparentaba ser mayor de veinte años, complexión media, alto casi un par de centímetros mas que Issei, cabello oscuro, tez blanca, nada en el parecía fuera de lo normal más que la imagen de un chico que ha huido de casa.

El chico miro el televisor, luego miro sus manos que de un momento a otro comenzaban a brillar. Calmándose siguió escuchando.

 _-…. lo que sus ojos ven fue creado exclusivamente para una cosa, para proteger, salvar, ayudar, terminar un conflicto que solo causa lo que menos deseo, muerte….-_

Con Saji y demás…..

-…Solo digo que si nos menciona yo no lo conozco- hablo tranquilamente Azazel mirando el televisor, detrás suyo una persona más lo había acompañado. Una señorita.

-No creo que haga eso Azazel-sama-

-EL FUE A PARAR UN CONFLICTO, es un buen tipo-

-Saji! deja de ser muy entusiasta que me tienes al lado- le dio uno duro en la cabeza al rubio que seguía ocupando un sillón grande casi para él solo.

-L-lo s-siento-

La chica atrás de Azazel carraspeo un poco.

-Sucede algo malo?- cabello recogido en cola de caballo y trenzado para no entorpecer con la vista ya que era largo hasta la cintura de color blanco platinado, ojos como el cielo y aunque es joven vestía un tipo de armadura que ninguno de ellos conocían, a excepción de Azazel claro.

-Solo observa y escucha- le indico con la mirada hacia adentro donde un televisor plano pegado a la pared mostraba a por quien venían.

-Es ese, es el…..-pero decidió observar igual que ellos pues nadie le prestaba atención.

 _-…Soy como ustedes, sangro, como cada mañana un tazón de leche con mi cereal favorito, sufro igual que ustedes cuando algo nos estresa. Soy un humano que solo quiere ayudar-_

-Ayudar al prójimo, amar la vida fue lo que hizo que creara esto que ven, les he demostrado que con solo tener fe en uno mismo es el suficiente poder para impulsarse a algo mayor que nosotros mismos, hay males que ustedes desconocen, incluso yo aun no entiendo a donde me llevara esto que he comenzado. No hay marcha atrás-

Miles de personas en las calles de las grandes ciudades, pueblos que tienen medios de comunicación han logrado ver por medio de sus televisoras este mensaje, alrededor del mundo. Hubo seres que también lo veían, unos curiosos, otros furiosos.

-Ya he ayudado mucho estos días, ustedes que saben de esto, del dolor del mundo, sabrán que la única forma de traer paz es unirse, alejémonos de esas creencias que solo dañan sus mentes, llevándolos a cometer actos en nombres que no existen…o no les interesamos. Por que el verdadero crecimiento de esta sociedad se detiene por culpa del racismo, ideologías que quieren aplastar a otras, hay muchas cosas que nos detienen que no acabaría recordando todas.-

-A aquellos que están arriesgando sus vidas….debo admitir que no esperaba algo así pero en definitiva me equivoque, somos más fuertes de lo que creíamos y déjenme decirles que siguán siendo fuertes, porque la mejor forma de serlo es protegiendo algo que amemos, algo por lo que demos la vida sin pensarlo-

En alguna parte de la del océano pacifico….sobre el cielo una ciudad flotaba.

Adentro en algún pasillo un joven rubio adulto con una espada dorada en su espalda esperaba impaciente a alguien. Se veía algo impaciente.

-Le Fay?...- escucho un golpe como afirmación- Estas ya lista? Hay una reunión y no puedo llegar tarde- hubo silencio. Iba a tocar el picaporte cuando la escucho.

-Adelántate, no me siento muy bien yo…..-

-No estás bien? Quieres que te busque a al….-

-NO, no es tan grave s-solo…..- pauso un momento y esta vez el rubio tenía decidido entrar- No es un buen dia-

Oh

Entendiendo a su pequeña hermana por el problema que pasaba decidió no preguntar mas, dejo lo que iba a hacer y retrocedió.

-Te veo en la cena-

No respondió. El se fue tomando eso como un sí.

Adentro en una habitación femenina, metida entre las sabanas una luz se veía aun a través de las sabanas, esta iluminaba un cuerpo femenino vestida con ropa aun de dormir. Le Fay estaba observando algo que podía ver a través de su celular y escuchando con los audífonos.

-Isse…- susurro su nombre con un leve rubor en las mejillas, sus ojos estaban brillosos y sostenía el aparato con fuerza-….Aun me queda tiempo, algún día lo sé-

 _-Dejen sus armas, olviden diferencias, vivan, sueñen, porque para eso hemos nacido, para romper las reglas, para ver más allá de lo que los libros nos dicen, para hacer el bien, pero también hay que tener cuidado afuera que el mundo es más grande de cómo le conocemos, hay cosas…que es mejor no revelar, cosas que eh visto y aclaro, necesitan aprender, demostrar que valen enfrentar algo nuevo como ello-_

New York…..

Muchos solo prestaban atención, otros escribían lo que escuchaban, pronto cada línea dicha será publicada, sería cuestión de tiempo para que cada rincón del mundo lo escuche y lea.

-…..Gente del mundo…..- comenzó a elevarse usando su energía para volar 'Aparentar'- …...No estamos solos-

Y ante la mirada incrédula de todos, antes de siquiera preguntar a que era lo que se refería, salió rompiendo el techo, saliendo a toda velocidad hacia arriba, las cámaras de afuera lo enfocaron subiendo, perdiéndose en las nubes con rapidez, a pesar de estar oscuro y nublado, su aura aun se podía ver como tomaba una dirección aleatoria desapareciendo de la vista de los camarógrafos en cuestión de segundos.

Con Raynare y demás…

-Bueno, al menos no acelero la guerra- dijo Azazel como lo más normal mostrando su típica sonrisa altruista.

-Me hubiese gustado ir-

-Para que? Te tomen fotos dormir y roncar jajajaja-

-ERES HERMOSA, pero una arpía t…DUELE- Le jalaron la oreja causando que caiga al suelo.

-Es ese el portador de Vritra?- pregunto la platinada incrédula de ver al portador de un Ex rey Dragón oscuro llorar como Magdalena.

-Si- comento ignorando lo visto hace un segundo- Todo un Show no?-

-B-bueno, 'El padre de todo' quiere conocerlos desde hace un tiempo aunque nos falta a quien pidió primero-

-Ese anciano loco…..mira que invitarlos a Asgard, yo eh querido ir en siglos y ni con todos los Harems que le ofrecí yo…- la Chica pareció alterarse.

-Es el Padre de todo! E-enserio creíste que con eso lograrías entrar a la ciudad donde más dioses hay?!- trato enserio de sonar dura, pero la mirada titubeante la delataban.

-De seguro buscaba mas diversidad no?- la chica se sonrojo.

-IMPERDONABLE, p-puede que n-no sea el mejor jefe del mundo, sin decir que gano poco….pero es…!-

-El padre de todo- dijeron los tres incluyendo Saji con la cara aun besando el suelo.

La chica comenzó a llorar.

-BUAAAAAA! S-sabia que s-su imagen era mala, nunca me escucha y prefiere irse de juerga, BUAAAA! Sobre todo se burla de quien más le apoya, YO! Que si no tengo novio! Q-que importa si nunca eh tenido novio!... BUAAAAA-

-E-espera….- llamo la atención Raynare- Cuando dices nunca, t-tampoco has…?-

Su pregunta murió luego de verla llorar aun más fuerte.

-NADIE ME QUIERE, todos creen que soy rara por su culpa! NO SOY RARA, solo me gusta que haiga orden! Y SE BURLA, 'Rossweisse-chan esto' 'Rossweisse lo otro' 'R-ross-we-hip ven a recogerme que Thor y yo acabamos ebrios en las aguas del mediterráneo festejando con un grupo de jóvenes durante toda una semana, UNA SEMANA, tuve que borrar recuerdos por un mes! BUAAAAAAA!-

-No era Asgard lugar donde los más fuertes y astutos dioses Vivian?- Saji pregunto hiriendo aun mas a la chica.

-Calla idiota! No ves que ha sido subestimada por su jefe, seguro es un imbécil, malagradecido, un hijo de puta como lo era mi anterior jefe!-

-No era ese Azazel?-

Maldito Saji.

-Ehemm- una quinta voz se hizo presente, para alivio de la caído- Porque llora esta?- miro curioso a la chica que se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo.

-Una segunda Raynare- afirma Saji, Azazel rio junto con Issei. La pelinegra juro venganza con la mirada, Saji sintió miedo ante la amenaza de muerte.

Cinco minutos después….

-Entonces, Rossweisse te llamas no?- pregunto sentado en una silla en el comedor junto con los demás, la chica asintió seria- Me dices que Odin….-

-Odín-sama por favor-

-''Si hace un minuto grito odiarlo''-

-Odín-sama te mando a ti para que nos lleves con el solo porque quiere conocernos-

Si lo decía de esa forma uno creería que es una excusa muy vieja.

-Odín-sama te ha observado desde el principio…- eso no le gusto- ….Como los demás, el ve y lo sabe todo-

-Te envió un mensaje o algo?-

-Solo que eras con quien más quiere hablar, incluso le pido algo a Azazel que le llevara contigo 'Para hacer la plática más amena' fue lo último que dijo- miro curioso al Gobernador.

-Es una bebida- dijo pero sus ojos eran otro cuento- Una que me fue fácil conseguir gracias a mis contactos con los demonios, soy el único que tiene conexión con su Reino por lo cual su única opción a lo que me pidió- claramente no iba a decir más y nadie indago pues ya le conocían baste bien como para saber que si no quiere no lo dice.

-Y cuando partimos-

-Si se puede, ya mismo-

-Puedo ir al baño?- pregunto elocuente Saji.

-Asqueroso que estamos en la mesa!- Raynare le grito.

-Pero no estamos cenando…. AHHHH!-

Saji subió por una mochila y algo de ropa, Issei ya tenía listo algo para cuando llegaran situaciones así, Raynare volvió a su habitación a seguir con su largo trabajo pero con tiempo y dinero para compensar. Azazel siguió platicando un rato hasta que un tal Baraquiel le llamo pidiendo su presencia en el inframundo pues Tannin, estaba colérico luego de que llegara clamando que alguien había robado en sus huertos algo de licor.

Quedando solo, aun con el traje puesto pues Azazel era el único que no sabía su identidad, junto con la Valkiria quien se movía inquieta en su lugar pues Saji estaba demorando.

-Y cómo es?...- pregunto ante no soportar el silencio. Ross le miro interrogante- ….Asgard, eh escuchado y leído pero me gustaría saber cómo es, o al menos hacerme una idea de a dónde voy a ir-

-El Reino del padre de todo es un lugar muy cuidado, tenemos todo bien protegido, nuestras tierras no tienen límites así como los males que nos rodean pero al ser un lugar habitado por muchos dioses nórdicos nadie se digna a atacarnos-

-Si lo comparamos con el cielo, que me dirias?- la chica pareció pensárselo un momento ante esa pregunta.

-Bueno, el cielo cuenta con más extensión de territorio, gracias a sus niveles claro pero al ser su población muy reducida tienen de sobra, Asgard es un único lugar donde habitan muchos guerreros legendarios, entre ellos semidioses, dioses nórdicos y bestias poderosas, sin olvidar que contamos con armamento de primera categoría-

-Pero no interfieren con nadie-

-Odin-sama prohibió hacer algo en contra de las demás razas y religiones, pues él sabe cuando se acerca el fin del mundo y tiene dictado que nadie se moverá para pelear hasta que…..-

-Inicie la gran guerra que pondrá fin a todo ser vivo en este planeta…son muy sanguinarias sus profecías sabes-

-Odin-sama sabe cuándo ocurrirá pero solo nos dice que hay que prepararnos y ser pacientes-

-Esperar a que alguien golpee primero, vaya timo-

-Es un dios y…..-

-Un dios que se queda sentado mirando un mundo arder en llamas sin mover un dedo solo porque lo cree innecesario…..vaya dios-

-P-pero…-

-Tranquila solo juego- miro el techo soltando un suspiro- Escuche que te tratan mal, no?-

Rossweisse oculto la mirada algo dolida.

-Buscas un empleo?- aquello la descoloco.

-QUE! S-soy u-una Valkiria, soy la e-escolta del más grande dios! Yo n-nunca…..- discretamente y con un sonrojo de vergüenza-…..S-si lo fuera…..c-cuando es lo q-que mmmm b-bueno-

-Si hablas de dinero ya te digo que no me gusta alardear mucho- por un momento la chica se decepciono de la poca información- pero cuento con lo suficiente para comprar un edificio de cincuenta pisos, un avión, seguro de vida permanente a mí y a todos los que estén junto a mi, dinero de sobra además de que no pagaras nada en tu estancia aqui…- dijo recordando que en sus aventuras con Le Fay alrededor del globo encontraron muchas cosas valiosas por accidente, ya sea gemas, joyas, oro y algunas artesanías de ya varios milenios de antigüedad, aunque solo tiene lo que es dinero y joyas, las demás las tenia Le Fay bien cuidados en su espacio personal aunque olvido algunos que le pareció aterradores y al él gustaron.

Y sin contar lo que Raynare encontró en una habitación de sus incautaciones a gente rica que ganaron su fortuna de forma ilícita, si solo supiera que sabe de casas de seguridad que esconden no solo más dinero si no algunas de las muchas cosas en las que gastaron, llenaría al menos dos bodegas en efectivo y otras tres en autos y camionetas de lujo, todas blindadas y retocadas, incluyendo aviones de lujo algo que no utilizaría pues no lo necesita. Aquella gente de mafiosos sí que les gustaba gastar su fortuna a lo tonto.

La otra mitad del dinero lo regalo soltándolo por los aires en países pobres.

-S-seguro….DE POR VIDA!-

-Anda ya, le dijiste lo de los millones que hay haya arriba eh?- apareció Saji por las escaleras con su mochila y su Katana en mano.

-Tienes millones aquí!-

-Es que no sabía donde más esconderlos! algunos lugares ya estaban llenos de billetes-

Los dos abrieron los ojos por igual.

-SOMOS RICOS-

-Técnicamente yo lo soy junto con mi socia-

-Pero soy tu pupilo!-

-Y como tal debes conseguir tus propias cosas-

-Podría hacerla de secretaria para administrar tu dinero- los ojos de la chica brillaban como diamantes.

-LISTILLA-

-Debería hablarlo con el viejo ese-

-Si! Busquemos al rabo verde ese!- los dos hombres miraron curiosos como la Valkiria hablo, ella había salido marchando fuera de la puerta que daba con el patio. Ambos lo siguieron aturdidos.

La vieron dibujar unos dibujos extraños en el suelo con una espada que invoco, acabando con un círculo donde solo cabían tres personas. Instintivamente se colocaron dentro cuando termino.

-Y el viaje tiene efectos secundarios?-

-Solo si eres claustrofóbico-

-ESPERA, e-ese seria yo!- dijo Saji tarde cuando vio como el circulo comenzaba a brillar una vez la Valkiria se coloco dentro.

-Eres claustrofóbico? Y el ascensor qué?-

-I-iba aguantándome-

-Niñita- dijeron Issei y Rossweisse con burla.

Y antes de que gritara, una luz los devoro en un segundo, lo último que se vio fue a Issei y Ross reír juntos.

En una de las ramas del Yggdrasil…línea que conecta Midgard con el reino de Asgard…..

En una cúpula brillante que parecía suspender en un aire oscuro, debajo un hoyo gigante negro, mucho más que alguna vez unos ojos mortales logren ver pues nadie inclusive los dioses ven la salida. Una línea brillante de diferentes colores creaba un camino que conectaba esa cúpula con una puerta al final del camino, detrás de esta se escuchan gritos de gloria y triunfo, parecían estar en medio de una celebración.

En medio de la plataforma, un hombre corpulento, de más de dos metros de altura, tez blanca, cabello dorado y una mirada seria con la cara llena de cicatrices. Portaba una armadura completa, sin casco, dorado como el oro y un hacha gigante en su espalda descansaba, en su mano derecha un mecanismo de solo una palanca de oro comenzaba a moverse hacia enfrente.

El gigante gruño llevando su mano a su espalda con tranquilidad sin quitar los ojos de enfrente, por donde el circulo que mostraba el signo de Midgard brillaba con intensidad, alertando que alguien entraba para ir hacia el reino de los dioses.

Una luz se levanto pero ni eso hizo que el gigante quitara los ojos de ahí. Seguía atento hasta que escucho una voz familiar.

-Ya llegue Bifrost! Baja esa mano, no quiero morir hoy por favorrrr-

-Ross…..Valkiria al cuidado del señor Odin- susurro restándole importancia, pero afilando los dientes cuando vio a los chicos a su espalda- Enemigos, DEBO DESTRUIR A….-

-No Bifrost! Son por los que fui, los que busca el padre de todos-

-Este tío le falta un tornillo-

-Tal vez dos-

-MATAR!-

-BIFROST NO!-

Luego de casi morir con un hacha rozar sus cuellos, casi perdiendo la cabeza si no fuera porque la Valkiria logro desviar el ataque con su espada. Al final el niñ….Hombre solo siguió mirando aquel lugar sin disculparse siquiera.

Miraron curiosos el camino hecho de luz, este conducía hasta la entrada.

-Que le pasa a gigantón? Un avión le golpeo o que- se mofo Saji sobándose el cuello no queriendo que nada lo separe de su cuerpo.

-Bifrost es el guardián que cuida las puertas que conectan Asgard con los ocho gran reinos restantes excluyendo Asgard e incluyendo a Midgard el de los humanos, que es como le decimos por aquí-

-Los Nueve reinos eh, conozco eso- dijo Issei casual.

-Lo sabes?-

-Leo mucho, se por medio de textos humanos que hablan se esto, aunque no lo creas los humanos investigan mucho, cosas que la mayoría ya las saben sin saber que son ciertas claro-

-Yo estoy atrás aun estudiando el mundo demoniaco así que no me molesta una clase rápida-

Tosiendo un poco la Valkiria conto un poco.

-Los nueve reinos comenzando con el primero es el de Helheim, el reino de los muertos gobernado por Hela la Hija del dios nórdico Loki hijo del gran Odín lugar donde van las almas pecadoras, no se tiene mucha información porque pocos se atreven a ir, sigue Svartalfaheim el reino de los elfos oscuros, seres muy malévolos pero con miedo al poderío de los nórdicos, sigue Nifheim el reino de las nieblas y el terror donde habita un Dragón que espera el día del Ragnarock para salir y pelear hasta el fin…-

-Todos quieren morir por lo que se ve….-

Ignorando la interrupción.

-Seguimos con Jotunheim, el reino de los gigantes de piedra y hielo, les gusta darnos pelea pero no pasan del rio helado que nos separa, sigue Vanaheim el reino de los Vanir, dioses de la naturaleza y fertilidad, son…demasiado amables que solo viven sus vidas sin preocupaciones-

-Ya quiero ir a ver- ahora fue Issei el motivado.

-Seguro ya piensas en los hijos verdad! ENEMIGO DEL HOMBRE-

-Calla loco! Yo quiero ver a los de la naturaleza, aun no pienso en hijos soy muy joven!-

-Pero si te has casado!-

-ESTAS CASADO!?- la peli plateada le miro incrédula.

-Qué coño importa joder!-

….

-…..Seguimos con Alfheim el reino de los elfos de la luz, no hablan con nadie y hace milenios que no nos visitan, Odin dice que no nos preocupemos que solo les gusta su soledad y eso de que viven entre miles de lujos, luego va Muspelheim el reino de fuego, este esta ligado con Niflheim ya que representan el inicio de la creación además de que en Muspelheim sea fuego y en otro el absoluto frio, se dice que derrite todo lo que se acerca ahí convirtiéndolo en una sustancia de vida que le dio nacimiento a los gigantes, solo el padre de todo puede tomar un poco de esa sustancia sin volverse una con este-

-Los otros dos son Midgard y Asgard, pero está prohibido aparecerse en medio de la ciudadela sin que te ubiquen y cacen a muerte por la elite del ejército Nórdico, algo que nunca y nadie se ha atrevido desde que el padre de todo fundo este reino y creara el Vallhala para los héroes caidos a través de los tiempos, algunos semidioses y humanos están ahí-

-M-mi cabeza….-

-Cual?- Ross rio divertida. Issei había notado que ella parecía compartir su humor sarcástico lo cual le agrado.

Iban ellos atrás de ella, mirando su espalda y sus cabellos platinados, no pudo evitar ver su escultural cuerpo, la armadura brillante que la cubría le quedaba a la perfección. Miro un poco más, perdiéndose en el movimiento de su cadera, negando levemente la cabeza queriendo darse un golpe por pensar tales lujuriosos pensamientos hacia alguien quien no fuera Yasaka.

No entendía porque pero sentía que prestaba más atención a las chicas que le rodeaban, viéndolas por más tiempo del que debería. Y esto comenzó desde hace días, cuando una mañana de repente amaneció con un incremento notable en su interior, Ddraig no entendía como su capacidad mágica creció exponencialmente de noche a la mañana.

Su cuerpo era el de un humano normal, había incrementado al tope lo que podía resistir el poder de Ddraig, que equivale a tres meses con el traje puesto lo cual era ya el tope como humano. Había estado trabajando en sellos para guardar energía extra en casos de emergencia, algunos no pueden resistir o estar adaptados a el poder del [Longuinus] pero ahora no puede contenerlo.

En conclusión su cuerpo seguía siendo humano pero ahora era más resistente que el de un demonio y nadie se creería si un día le golpeasen y no sienta nada, sus sentidos aumentaron ayudando a dominar el Senjutsu en su mayoría ya que aun le faltaba perfeccionar técnica, había empezado con el siguiente y comenzado a estudiar la magia de espacio-tiempo, algo que era más que nada sentirse uno mismo con….todo en general.

Relacionado con el [Bossted Gear] ahora superaba su límite de quince incrementos de poder en su cuerpo al doble lo cual hacia que su aire alrededor se volviera muy denso cuando lo canalizaba alrededor suyo, varias veces sentía que ya podría acceder a la siguiente etapa pero sin Le Fay sentía que la iba a cagar. Y ni hablar del sello en su pecho, no podía expulsar todo sin tener que ver como el dibujo comenzaba a temblar como si fuera a romperse ya mismo.

Estimaba con ayuda de Ddraig que posiblemente le dé pelea a un Maou, iba a morir pero de que le podía retener era lo máximo que se estimaba y si el sello se rompiera tal vez logre serle un oponente digno pero aun así la victoria nunca la alcanzaría si no buscaba evolucionar.

Ya sabía también de la maldición de la [Bossted Gear] ya habían hablado de eso y solo porque Ddraig ya estaba seguro de que podrían vencer la maldición juntos solo que había un problema, si entraba a esa parte de su subconsciente el también comenzaría a corromperse de forma inmediata. Necesitaba buscar una forma de protegerse o terminaría convirtiéndose en un monstruo con sed de venganza eterna y nadie quiere eso, excepto los que si lo eligieron claro.

-Y llegamos a la entrada-Grande, de un metal luminoso siendo cubierta por cientos, tal vez miles de encantos mágicos de protección abarcando la gran muralla que rodeaba cuanto sus ojos alcanzaba a ver- Al entrar eviten contacto con algunos gigantes, no es muy común recibir visitas-

Ellos asintieron, el tipo de antes era un claro ejemplo.

Las puertas se abrieron un poco dejándolos pasar, adentro un poco alejado de ellos varios guerreros gigantes parecían estarse peleando o eso creería si no fuera por el sonido de apoyo de los que los rodeaban, se divertían dándose en la madre.

Siguiendo el camino, aun faltaba bastante pero una ciudad enorme se veía a la vista, un par de kilómetros que podrían desaparecer en un segundo volando. Lo raro fue verla coger unos caballos parecidos al de la tierra solo que el doble de grandes y con alas, alas que al final no ocuparían.

-Podemos volar, no hay necesidad de ir en los caballos- Saji prefería volar, le impresiono lo pequeño que es al lado de esa cosa.

-Está prohibido volar, iremos cabalgando- ambos quedaron sorprendidos.

-Y-y las alas? Son decoración o qué?-

-Patrullar fuera, no se puede llegar volando sin que los arqueros te derriben y ellos no preguntan si no les avisan a ellos antes, siguen el protocolo.- Saji resignado se subió.

-Ross- llamo Issei antes de que ella igual subiera, la chica le miro un poco sorprendida por el diminutivo- Puedes guiar al mío? pienso descansar un poco en lo que tardemos el día fue ya sabes…- parecía nervioso y algo avergonzado pero la verdad es que no era sueno común, algo lo quería dormir desde adentro y Ddraig quien dormía no parecía percatarse de eso. Iría a investigar un poco.

Sonrojada un poco le hablo desviando un poco la mirada, el no evito admirar eso.

-S-seguro, no hay p-problema….- y subió rápidamente huyendo sintiendo calor en el pecho.

-Gracias!- lo dijo con sinceridad, luego subió y se recostó mirando el cielo, mas azul que el de la tierra. Cerró sus ojos concentrándose ignorando los quejidos de Saji.

En un segundo ya estaba en un sitio diferente, flotaba en un cuarto enorme aun con su armadura puesta lo cual era extraño nunca aparecía con el puesto. A menos….

-Es bueno verte [Sekiryuutei]-

-Mira al mocoso, es todo un…..humano jajajaja-

Miro por todos lados pero no había nada, solo el eco de dos voces una mujer y el otro hombre.

-D-Ddraig, si es por el spoiler de la muerte de Snow déjame que te diga que no es to…..-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-

-Hablarle así a tu Dragón demuestra mucho compañerismo-

Issei ya estaba cansándose.

-Si no es Ddraig entonces…- Miro el espacio vacío, observo sus pies notando algo espeluznante.

-Q-que cojones!-

Abajo, una niebla negra se esparcía y podría jurar escuchar voces, susurros lamentándose.

-No hagas caso, son idiotas que lo intentaron-

-Sí, solo están ahí por creer ser merecedores de eso-

-Quiénes son?- pregunto curioso sin dejar de ver cada rincón del lugar.

Unas sombras comenzaron a tomar forma detrás de Issei.

-La mujer más fuerte e incluso más que el de al lado-

-Yo derrote dos veces al Hakuryuukou niña!-

-No es mi culpa que el mío no aguantara los primeros cinco minutos!-

Girando y encontrando a dos personas desconocidas, un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros, veinteañero con una vestimenta clásica medieval acorde a su edad, una rubia que calza su misma edad y tamaño usando ropa de vaquera.

-Y cuando llegaron aquí? A menos que…- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Somos de aquí- dijo el tipo.

-Los que no lo intentamos-

-Aun a pesar de haber sido los más fuertes sabíamos que no podíamos llegar a ese nivel en nuestras condiciones-

-Algo que tú superaste-

-Son los antiguos portadores de la [Boosted Gear] p-pero, como es posible se supone…-

-Que moriríamos consumidos por el poder-

-Supongo que sí, si lo hubiésemos intentado posiblemente-

-No intentaron abusar del…-

-Escuchaste del trato que te podía haber despertado el [Balance Breaker] mucho antes?-

-La forma fácil- dijo la rubia desviando la mirada.

Si, lo sabía.

Por eso entreno y entreno hasta el cansancio para apenas despertar una parte por su cuenta, con Le Fay fue incrementar su poder mágico logrando perfeccionarlo, lo demás ha sido por su cuenta y ayuda de los demás para estar en donde está. No le gusta lo fácil por eso no tomo esa elección cuando Ddraig se lo comento.

-Q-que p-per…-

-Mi pierna- dijo el chico rascándose la mejilla avergonzado.

-Mi brazo bueno- dijo molesta recordando no haber elegido aquello último bien.

Ahora tenía sentido, había escuchado de ellos antes y podía distinguirlos. La chica era la más fuerte incluso de los hombres, el otro era el hombre más fuerte.

-Elsha y Belzard- los chicos sonrieron.

-Asi que nos conoces-

-Yupii! Soy famosa!-

-Ddraig me conto de ustedes-

-Es bueno ver que te llevas bien con el- comento Belzard- Yo no lo aprecie mucho algo que lamento bastante-

-Ni que lo digas, yo estaba asustada y poco le hablaba por temor, supongo que el solo quería alguien con quien hablar-

-Y que hacen aquí?- los chicos borraron esa aura deprimente.

-Cierto no hay mucho tiempo-

-Los cuentos de mami para después, nosotros venimos a darte algo de ayuda-

Issei iba a replicar pero Belzard hablo primero.

-Te conocemos- Issei levanto una ceja incrédulo-Te podemos observar cuando queramos-

-Lo hacíamos con los anteriores pero ninguno pudo llegar hasta donde estas-

-Me halagan…..- ellos rieron. Elsha busco algo de su bolsillo de atrás, mira a su compañero quien asiente calmadamente.

-Es todo nuestro poder- explico el pelinegro.

Era una esfera de cristal roja, parecía humo lo que llevaba dentro.

-Todo lo que teníamos ahora está aquí-

La chica lo extendió, Issei miro dudoso.

-Se que quieres llegar solo- dijo la chica, por sus ojos miles de recuerdos pasaron en un segundo- Pero créeme que te digo que es imposible-

-Busque ayuda pero solo eran muros sin salida- ahora fue Belzard.

-Y-yo…-

Miro la esfera reconociendo lo valiosa que era, una cosa era aprender de otro y otra tomarlo. Desde que supo lo valioso que era supo que algo así tenía muchos engaños, acertando con el tiempo, pero él no buscaba un camino fácil y si es cierto que tuvo mucha ayuda y suerte pero aun así no bastaba para siquiera oponerse a los más fuertes.

Recordó la maldición.

No quería que lo último que recordaran fuese a el mismo destruyendo lo que más ama, quemando y destruyendo sin diferenciar todo a su paso, no quería ni pensar en lo que podría hacer si se topara con los demás, Yasaka y Kunou, Le Fay, aquellos que conoció con ella….no podía decepcionarlos.

-S-supongo…..- dijo derrotado-….Que hay excepciones- ambos se relajaron.

-Úsalo más adelante- dijo el chico- Algo me dice que aun te falta pulir tu fuerza no?-

-SI!, es increíble lo fuerte que eres incluso me pregunto cómo es que aun puedes seguir creciendo-

-Supongo que mucho entrenamiento-

-Quizás…..quizás no? Jajajaja-

-Fue bueno verte, si logras dominar el poder del rojo es posible que nos veamos nuevamente-

-Ya veremos-

-Adiooss!- Elsha y Belzard comenzaban a desparecer- Y no te estreses mucho en crear tu Harem, mis muchachos fueron los mejores-

Ambos hombres la miraron incrédulos, ella seguía agitando la mano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero yo no busco!...- el pelinegro le cayó con la mano.

-Créeme- le dijo asintiendo completamente convencido sonriendo- Tendrás uno, es una de las cosas más imposibles de nosotros los Dragones el negarnos-

-NO, y-yo nunca…..-

Los dos rieron al final despareciendo.

-HIJOS DE LA GRAN…-

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Ya merito?- pregunto Saji por decima vez a una Valkiria cansada y a punto de golpear al chico.

-S-si….-dijo aliviada de ver a varias personas por ahí en el camino llegando a la entrada de la ciudad.

Issei tomo asiento sintiendo algo en su bolsillo, busco y encontró una gema roja y parecía estar absorbiendo su energía.

 _ **-[Compañero? A sucedido algo? Sentí como si hubieras desparecido por un momento]-**_

 _-''Y-yo…..conocí a los dos más fuertes portadores de la [Bossted Gear] y me dieron algo que me permitirá dominar la maldición''-_

 _ **-[Elsha y Belzard? Los conociste? Ya veo, así que han salido a verte, después de todo ellos eran los únicos que solo rechazaron la idea de volver a entrar en la [Juggernaunt Drive] después de una leve probada]-**_

 _-''Y te piden disculpas, que cuando derrotemos esa maldición podremos verlos, me concentrare en crear a mi imagen la [Juggernaunt Drive 2.0] cuando eso pase, solo podemos intentar usar el básico que me quiere quitar vida pero le cambiamos por muchas reservas de magia…..hay que arreglar eso también''-_

 _ **-[Descuida compañero, algo me dice que ahora podemos conservar mucho más poder mágico]-**_

 _-''Es bueno escucharlo''-_

 _ **-[Y sobre esa gema, tienes razón tiene mucho poder y parece ser bueno que le des todo lo que puedas, parece que nos avisara cuando esté listo y entonces…..]-**_

 _-''Lo conseguiremos Ddraig, estoy seguro de ello''-_

La ciudadela era todo además de enorme, no pasaba de esa imagen de película donde veía lugares así en películas basadas en la época vikinga, todo el mundo era más alto que el humano promedio y un día de paz es lo que tienen sin preocupaciones.

Vio los comercios llenos de gente amable, niños jugar en la calle como si nada, dos guardias en una esquina durmiendo con varios tarros de cerveza a un lado de ellos, casas de piedra y materiales que las hacen lizas y más duras que el metal pero bien diseñados, no era una pinta mala pues todo se veía algo parecido a lo medieval. Era obvio que recibía miradas no hostiles pero si llenas de curiosidad pues estaban viendo algo que no todos los días ven. Al Sekyriutei y a un Ex Rey Dragón oscuro.

Caminando observando y siendo observado, siendo guiada por la escolta personal de Odín. La gente los miraba curiosos y escuchaba claro el cuchicheo en medio de todos, lo curioso y molesto fue escuchar comentarios negativos sobre Rossweisse.

'Viste, como no tiene a nadie tiene que salir a conseguir algo que valga la pena…'

'Y la descarada trae opciones ya decía la muy…'

'Yo la recuerdo en la academia solo era buena en runas y ofensiva, por eso acabo con Odin-sama'

Algunos mas groseros otros solo la ignoraban y ella…ella también escuchaba.

Saji estaba saludando a las chicas con un sonrojo en su rostro, se sentía adulado y feliz con la mirada en los cuerpos de las féminas viendo armaduras de algunas chicas que ni eran armaduras por la mucha piel que muestran. El estaba pasándola bien.

Issei hizo que el caballo la alcanzara, viendo de perfil un rostro serio pero algo le decía que ocultaba sus emociones, las escenas de antes eran claros ejemplos.

No entendía a ese tipo de gente que les gusta menospreciar a los demás, no físicamente pero no menos doloroso, la entendía pues el también recibía ese trato pero no a ese grado ya que solo lo ignoraban todo el tiempo lo cual a este punto agradecía. No sabía que pensar ante lo agrio que sintió en su corazón de solo imaginar lo mal que la habría llevado.

Y se había preocupado de ella al final sin darse cuenta.

Su voz ahora una dulce melodía lo saco de sus pensamientos que después lo atosigarían.

-Y bajamos, subiendo se encuentra Odin-sama-

Habían llegado a una construcción enorme situada en medio de la ciudad, parecida a aquellas en la época romana pero luminosa casi rozando el dorado, impenetrable y de varias decenas de metros de alto y aun más de ancho. Tenían que subir muchas escaleras.

Y siguiéndola nuevamente atrás, admirándola, sentía algo jugar con su mente y esto había comenzado desde su primera noche en que probo la piel de una mujer, había comenzado incluso a notar mas a Raynare ya que en ocasiones le miraba desde la espalda. En silencio solo mirando su despampanante cuerpo que no resistía mas en querer tocar.

Era su culpa por ser tan…..buena.

Debió de despertar algo dormido dentro de él una naturaleza que no conocía y que le tocara de algún modo y desgracia darse cuenta el solo, la piel de Yasaka era tan suave que se le erizaba la piel al contacto, del mismo modo que sentiría si frotara su mano con la pierna de la peliplatino. Era lo que pensaba, su curiosidad era muy alta y ver el movimiento de su cadera subir era algo exquisito, un placer que sus ojos disfrutaban.

Logro disimular hasta que llegaron arriba, dos mujeres con armadura dorada y otra de plata resguardaban la entrada hacia el trono. La primera era pelinegra de cabello corto, pechos regulares y buen cuerpo, ojos verde limón y una fiera mirada, la segunda de cabellos morados hasta los hombros, atado en una cola de caballo, igual de sexy que la otra pero un poco más alta y mas busto que su compañera, ojos carmín y una mirada tranquila, ambas miraron curiosas a los visitantes.

-Rosse-tan volviste- dijo la valkiria de traje plateado, llevaba dos espadas en su espalda, un tipo de espadachín seria.

-El Vejete a andado queriendo salir, nosotras se lo impedimos en tu ausencia- dijo con sonrisa la otra mirándola animadamente.

-Eliza….- la pelimorada le sonrio-….Kalu…..-

-DANESSA- corto con los ojos llorosos- E-ese nombre no m-me gusta buaaaaa, Rosse mala!-

-Y-Yaaaaaa…..- nerviosamente se rasco la mejilla. Las dos chicas notaron a Issei quien se mantenía expectante y Saji quien las miraba no disimulando muy bien que las grababa en su memoria.

-Vaya, así que eres el Sekiryuutei y el Ex rey Dragón Vritra, padre estará feliz de verlos-

-Issei, mi nombre es Issei- se presento.

-Yo soy Saji!- con una sonrisa intentando ser cool.

-Un placer- dijeron ambas.

-Se ve que me conocen….podría preguntar com..?-

-Odín-sama presto atención cuando te encontraste con esa Maga….etooo…no recuerdo el nombre y ha disfrutado tu camino con mucha gracia- dijo la pelimorada tranquilamente pero no creyendo ver lo que paso a continuación.

El abrió los ojos por completo

-Ese cabron! Lo sabe todo! Y una mierda! Como se atreve…la privacidad es importante! - y con pasos decididos evadió a las chicas y entro rápidamente, molesto.

-E-espera…-la pelinegra reacciono tarde-….No nos conto más que eso! Lo prometemos!- entro rápido a ver que nada malo pasara-

-Hyodou! No cometas un error!- corrió detrás Rossweisse.

-jejejejeje lo siento- se disculpo Eliza sin cambios en su rostro y comenzó a caminar siguiéndolas. Saji la siguió sin oponerse mirando ese perfecto trasero.

Ya adentro.

El único mueble, el único lugar, un solo trono había en toda esa enorme habitación que resplandecía de poder, del poder de Odin, un dios de dioses, un ser omnipotente que todo lo ve a su antojo sobre lo que quiere, lo que desea, lo que le importa, nada más que eso.

Que hacia caminando enojado hacia la única figura sentada en ese trono.

Un dios que ni en sueños podría tocar, o al menos no ahora. Estaba enojado por sentirse transparente cuando casi toda su vida quiso mantenerse oculto, el viejo conocía sus secretos, sus vivencias con su mejor amiga y por alguna razón sentían furia e iba para exigir respuestas.

Porque él? Se preguntaba.

Descansando en el trono de oro, un hombre mayor de cincuenta años, pelo largo ya blanco atado, cuerpo lleno de músculos y una altura de casi dos metros descansaba aburrido, su cuerpo siendo protegido por una armadura dorada. Uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado y tenía una cicatriz lineal que simulaba una herida.

(De una vez menciono que tomara un parecido al Odín de Marvel porque sinceramente me parece más atemorizante y porque la mayoría de sus ilustraciones son así)

Cuando el hombre escucho los pasos levanto la mirada llevándose una grata sorpresa, no pudo evitar sonreír de ver al muchacho que tenía un nombre ya grabado en el Valhala. Sonrió aun más cuando noto el rostro del chico.

Muy parecido.

-Oye viejo!-

Mismas palabras.

-Dime que es pura mierda eso de que sabes todo de mi! Eh cabron!-

Pero en lo grosero este triunfaba.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA- No pudo evitar soltar tan energética carcajada.

Atrás de Issei las chicas comenzaban a llegar.

-Eres un maleducado!- grito la pelinegra mientras comenzaba a aparecer un hechizo en ambas palmas de sus manos- Como puedes llamarte héroe si tu voz es tan vulgar-

-Hyodou-san por favor! Está hablando con 'El' Padre de Todo! Tenga u-un poco mas de….-

-A la mierda!- grito asustándolas, Odín solo rio aun mas.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA….-

-Y de que te ríes vejestorio de pacotilla! Si no fuera porque sé que perdería juro que te saco los sesos por el culo hijo de la…-

-BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…- Pero el dios mas fuerte solo reía por el espectáculo.

-Jejejejejeje…-la pelimorada reía abstraída restándole importancia.

-Issei! Que te mata con un dedazo lo intuyo-

-No ayudas Saji!-

-Como puede ser tan grosero?- se pregunto la pelinegra viendo que no iba a atacar a Odin.

-Tu puta madre es grosera!-

Eso la hizo enojar.

-C-como! Como te atreves muchacho insolente!- activo sus manos nuevamente pero fue detenida por Saji, quien aprovecho para sentir el contacto de su piel con la chica tocándole el hombro desnudo.

-Discúlpalo- por alguna razón la pelinegra sintió sus mejillas arder, la imagen del rubio de antes ahora le parecía más….interesante- Mi maestro es grosero pero solo cuando algo le disgusta, el siempre es calmado y confiable. Confía en mí-

Sus palabras le erizaron la piel a la chica.

-Saji!- regaño Issei- Que te dije sobre reprimirse!?-

El rubio se dio cuenta de su error. Soltándola avergonzado.

-PERDONAME, los Dragones tenemos la costumbre de soltar feromonas sin darnos cuenta, LO SIENTO-

Pero algo en la cabeza de la chica decía que era algo tarde, pero aun así no impidió mostrarse enojada.

-Hum!- se alejo hasta ponerse a un lado de su compañera de guardia con un leve carmín adornando sus mejillas, la pelimorada sonrió divertida, Rossweisse no entendía que pasaba y Odin los miraba divertido.

-Eres muy divertido Sekiryuutei! Tu también usuario de Vritra hahahahahaha- dijo calmándose un poco.

-No es divertido invadir la privacidad de los demás!-

-Lo siento, es solo que no puedo evitar saberlo todo chico- se burlaba.

-Al carajo! Ya me conto Azazel lo pervertido que eres!-

-Pues no eras inocente cuando esa hermosa Yokai te robo la virginidad-

-Te pasaste hijo de tu puta Madre!- Saji logro detener su avance con humo salirle de los ojos.

-Calma! Que nos jode hasta con un pedo seguro!-

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…-

Las tres valkirias no supieron que decir luego de ver tal escena, el contenedor del emperador rojo y Vritra aunque este último aun no despertaba del todo.

Luego de varios segundos donde la guardia no quiso retirarse pero al final fue Odin quien con una sola mirada fue suficiente.

-Entendido Padre- se reverenciaron y salieron con una última mirada a la pareja de Dragones. La pelinegra fue la única que se sonrojo de ver al Rubio quien le sonreía despidiéndose con el pulgar arriba, su expresión no era la indicada pero aun así logro que sus piernas temblaran.

Ahora era el turno de Rossweisse…..

-Como quieras niña, no me interesa realmente- aliviada y avergonzada de que todo acabara rápido.

-Hey! Mas respeto viejo!- le volvió a gritar Issei molesto por el trato que hasta el le daba a la peliplateada.

-H-hyodou-san!- la chica no pudo evitar sorprenderse-N-no es a-algo que…..-

-Que me importe? Claro que me importa! Vas a ser mi…n-nueva empleada…sí, eso! Debo preocuparme por ti!-

Las palabras aclaraban que era relación de trabajo pero para Rossweisse sentía algo mas debajo de su declaración, algo que comenzó a hacer sentir un extraño movimiento en su estomago, sintiéndose nerviosa y sus mejillas arder.

Issei no estaba diferente, el quiso decir otra cosa pero logro evitarlo y pudo controlar su rostro a la perfección aunque por dentro sentía sus músculos tensarse.

-Yasaka le gustaría saber de esto- dijo Malvadamente Saji. Issei le miro ahora si nervioso.

-N-no es….No es lo que piensas! Ella s-seguro me e-entendería porque…..-

-Tu portador es gracioso Ddraig! El más divertido que he visto HAHAHAHAHAHA-

Y por primera vez desde que entro Issei, la luz verde de su mano encendió comenzando a escucharse una voz salir del traje de Issei, este último subió una ceja interesado de que quiera hablar con Ddraig.

 **-[Es un honor conocerlo Odin, posiblemente el dios más viejo que haya existido]-**

-Ya te dije yo…..-

-Si si si si nada nuevo- miro nuevamente a la peliplateada- Y? cuando te vas niña?-

Issei iba a decir algo pero un zape en la nuca por parte de su amigo rubio lo detuvieron, se aguanto las ganas de volver a insultarlo.

-Ross….- llamo- Vuelve con Raynare cuando hayas terminado de empacar y despedirte de tu familia, ella tiene un encargo mío algo pesado y necesitara ayuda dile que ahora estás conmigo y que te proporcione una habitación, dinero que utilices para toda la ropa que necesites, comida y alguna otra cosa que requieras para ayudarla. También te encargo cuidar de Raynare y administres el dinero porque algo me dice que querrá despilfarrarlo muy rápido- le sonrió amablemente y ella sonrojada asintió retirándose.

-HAHAHAHAHA te la has ligado!-

-N-no! Yo solo…-

 **-[Te dije que esto pasaría…..inevitablemente]-**

-Jefe- le llamo Saji- Yo no vi nada- le aseguro con el pulgar arriba y una sonrisa boba.

-Pero no hice nada mamon!-

-Ya ya basta de reírnos…..- los tres se tranquilizaron- Trajiste la bebida que le pedí al niño de Azazel?-

Apareciendo de su espacio personal, una botella de vidrio grande color fuego.

-Bien, con esto tengo para cuando celebremos-

-Celebrar? A que te ref…-

Pero su respuesta cayo cuando escucho el sonido de alguien caer afuera del lugar creando un temblor que estaba seguro media ciudad sufrió.

-Ahhhhhh! EL RAGNAROK-

-Caya Saji! No eches las sal!-

-Al fin llega el mocoso este! Le dije no demores y lo primero que me avisan es que se enfrento a un ejército de Gigantes de hielo y fuego y que lleva varios días de lucha sin descanso!-

Ambos Dragones tragaron en seco, días sin descanso era algo que ni Issei había pasado.

-Padre!- se escucho la voz ronca de un adulto llegar hasta sus oídos. Ambos giraron a verlo impresionados a quien llego, Odín sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando la persona apareció-Traje Honor y Gloria del campo de batalla! Larga vida al reino!-

Un hombre de casi dos metros, armadura brillante de plata lo adornaba, un casco le tapaba el rostro y cabellera, en su mano derecha portaba un martillo grande del mismo tamaño que su brazo y este actuaba como si no pesara. Era el famoso [Mjolnir] que portaba Thor el dios del trueno.

No pudo si no sentir espasmos de malos tiempos por venir y no era el único, Saji tenía los ojos abiertos a no más.

-Oh Vaya!- dijo Thor con entusiasmo acercándose, quitándose el casco mostrando una melena dorada que cayó hasta sus hombros, ambos pensaron que iba a ser como el de las películas pero era menos apuesto además de llevar varias cicatrices que llegaban más lejos que el cuello siendo tapados por la armadura- Son de los que me contaste padre? –

-Hijo idiota! Pero si son ellos, el Sekiryuutei y el portador de todas las partes que conformaban a Vritra-

Ambos sintieron la mirada expectante.

-Cuando nos vamos-

-Irnos?- dijeron ambos dudosos.

-Mocosos! Siéntanse honrados y vigorosos porque a pedido mío, ustedes tienen la oportunidad de entrenar con Thor, hijo de mi sangre, sangre de dioses y no se irán hasta que alguno de los dos logre vencerlo o en su caso él lo vea suficiente- ambos ahora tenían la boca abierta.

-Vamos padre, veremos cuantos días me aguantan el calentamiento-

-P-pero….bueno si quiero pelear pero no dije que tardaría y…-

-Deje mi consola en pausa! JODER-

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA veamos si pueden regresar a casa rápido, pero si intentan escapar Bifrost estará ahí impidiendo que vuelvan hasta que de mi consentimiento HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA-

-Se las ha jugado el viejo este- dijo Thor acercándose a unos pálidos Dragones- Pero descuiden, seré suave si es q…-

-NI MADRES INTENTO DE BRAD PITT FEO! Estoy cabreado hasta los cojones! Te mostrare que tan fuerte soy- dijo Issei convencido con los dientes apretados, Saji reacciono después de eso.

-Si! Yo igual quiero pelear! Necesito ser fuerte para proteger a todos los que sufren!-

-Muy bien, quiero ver que lo intenten niños- dijo Thor dándole el visto bueno a su Padre.

-Entonces váyanse! Este viejo necesita algo de diversión creo que saldré a….-

-Quieres que llame a Mama?- Odín se lo pensó dos veces ante lo dicho por su hijo.

-M-Mejor luego, solo lárguense y no vuelvan hasta que hayan terminado-

Thor tomo a ambos del cuello como trapos con una sola mano y asintió mientras ellos forcejeaban.

-Hey no vale!-

-Que me asfixio cabron!-

-Te veo luego Padre- se despidió Thor comenzando a girar el [Mjolnir] mientras este brillaba comenzando e expulsar pequeños relámpagos, los chicos se preocuparon, al final Odín carcajeo mucho más por la cara de asustados que ambos Dragones pusieron antes de irse.

Thor los llevo a otro mundo a entrenar, un lugar eficiente para pelear sin duda. Ya verá cómo se las ingeniaran con los gigantes de hielo, fuego y tierra de camino.

Odín miro a la nada, comenzando a parpadear su único ojo abierto, aun tenia sueño, demasiado sueño.

ZZZZzzzzzzZZZZzzzzzz…

.

.

.

Dos semanas después…mundo humano…..

Caminaban por las calles de una ciudad en Africa, viendo la mala arquitectura, la falta de servicios y lo mala salud evidente en incluso niños.

-Enserio la gente vive así?- pregunto una Rossweise vestida informal, con una gorra y gafas oscuras y un hechizo para pasar desapercibida junto a su acompañante también vestida de manera casual con el cabello y peinado de otra forma y color.

-Los humanos son codiciosos, muchos de grandes riquezas hacen esto, son con los que…..-

-Hyodou-san lucha, viendo lugares así yo también lo haría…-

Raynare la miro curiosa.

Hace dos semanas había vuelto diciendo que se quedaría como nueva empleada y que estaba a su ayuda. Fue extraño de muchas formas, una su forma estricta, segundo el que ella ahora guarde el dinero.

Había encontrado una linda blusa en internet que ella no quiso pagar, alegando que hay mas baratos si busca mejor, ni que decir de su forma de vestir tan masculina, de verdad estaba empeñada en comprar a bajo precio. Nunca debió contarle que Issei siempre usa ropa deportiva y algo en eso hizo que Rossweisse también comenzara a usar esa tipo de ropa más seguido.

También juraba que ella sentía algo por el pelimarron ya que la encontró en su habitación con una de las playeras de Issei usándola. No la descubrió así que no dijo nada.

Después comprobó mas cuando conoció a la esposa de Issei, no le creyó cuando le dijo que era verdad lo que veía pues era una mujer sumamente hermosa, dejando eso de lado era mucho mayor de lo que esperaba ver y no hablar de la hija de Yasaka, a quien conoció y agrado al instante.

Lo gracioso era que parecía no ceder ante la idea de perder sin intentarlo. A veces la escuchaba hablar con su abuela escuchando cosas como 'N-no me r-rendiré….' 'Es diferente en muchas cosas…..si lo hubieses conocido….' 'Que Thor hizo que!' 'D-debo confiar'.

Aunque ella no se quedo atrás.

Había logrado equiparse con lo último en ordenadores, teniendo toda su habitación llena de cajas y artilugios, leía los manuales para saber cómo está todo hecho, tenía mucha curiosidad por averiguar sobre cómo está hecho todo, también dominaba a la perfección su ordenador, la de las entregas le había dicho que podría Hackear al pentágono si supiera cómo.

Algo que está investigando muy profundo.

A la semana de que Issei no llegara el Clan Yokai, Yasaka le pidió una explicación sobre donde está su paradero, Yasaka aunque firme notaba el miedo que le transmitía con la mirada, pero al final logro convencerlos junto con Rossweisse quien se presento ante ellos como la secretaria de Issei.

Todos lo vieron.

Todos vieron las orejas de la líder erizarse repentinamente. En algún lugar Issei mallugado sintió miedo por primera vez de encontrarse con Yasaka sin tener idea de porque.

Pero nadie dijo nada, todos notaban que la chica no lo decía con malas intenciones. La culpa era de Issei por haberle enseñado sobre las comedias románticas y algo le decía que Rossweisse tenía algo mas oculto relacionado con SU marido.

Las mujeres y su sexto sentido. Las mujeres y sus celos.

Aunque Yasaka ya se había planteado que algo así sucedería no pensó que sería muy pronto. Aun quería disfrutarlo para ella sola. A que se debía, porque aunque en verdad sienta su amor ella sabe que le estaría quitando mucha vida dejando también de lado que al tener un Dragón dentro el portador será un imán de mujeres o hombres dependiendo el género.

Tenía que hablar de ese asunto cuando lo vuelva a ver.

Después de eso las cosas se calmaron, Ross le ayudo en su trabajo, lo que nos lleva de vuelta a donde iba en un principio.

-Aquí está el primero que logre encontrar- dijo viendo un letrero con un aviso de lucha callejera, saco su tableta comenzando a buscar la información que encontró- Huahim Aleme alias 'Alí el Grande' de diecisiete años, padres desconocidos, huyo del orfanato cuando tenía doce junto con tres personas más…..-

Ross siguió leyendo por ella.

-Una estrella de las peleas callejeras, aquí dice que nunca ha perdido y que siempre se burla del contrincante, tomo el nombre de Alí Mohed con el que responde ahora además de ser la persona que barre el suelo con los pandilleros de la ciudad-

Ambas siguieron el ruido de gritos de euforia. Adentrándose en barrios aun peores que los anteriores, lograron dar con un tumulto de gente que se encontraba alrededor de dos personas peleando, siendo uno el que buscaban.

-ROMPELE LA CARA-

-QUE LLUEVA SANGRE-

-ACABALO ALI-

Las chicas miraron mas enfrente no queriendo encontrarse con un vándalo. Sorprendiéndose por su error.

-Yo soy Ali! Yo venzo no mato! Yo soy el mejor y único no sigo ordenes de nadie!- dijo evadiendo los golpes de su contrincante con facilidad, el hombre de cuarenta años parecía cansarse- YO SOY LA BESTIA- de un momento a otro las chicas vieron un brillo en las manos del chico con vendas, golpeándolo con todo en el rostro mandándolo cinco metros al suelo, todo el mundo guardo silencio.

Las chicas sabían lo que era, esa energía era [Touki] que era el poder de su vida debía tener mucho espíritu o algo más que haga que pueda usarlo. Lo impresionante era que el chico no sabía o parecía no verlo pues apostaban a que lo hacía sin saber que era.

Un portador nato sin saberlo.

Ambas comenzaban a ver el enorme potencial que hay en los humanos. Issei era prueba de ello.

Revisaron más notas, había un par de archivos que hicieron de la gente que habían encontrado, el africano fue el primero que encontraron y el primero en buscar, tenían dos direcciones más y un par de pistas en la madre Rusia.

Tenían mucho trabajo sin duda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En una habitación a oscuras, muebles, pinturas, joyas y libros era lo único que podía verse con la poca luz que había de una vela encendida sobre el escritorio. Atrás de la mesa había alguien sentado con un libro tapándole el rostro.

Vestido con el mejor traje color purpura, se encontraba recostado y el sonido de alguien descansar era lo único que se escuchaba, o hasta que….

RING RING

El teléfono en su escritorio sonó, la figura no se movió, de manera tranquila tomo el teléfono contestando aun sin retirar el libro de su cara.

-Diga?...-

-…..-

-Pero si es el nieto de uno de mis mejores contratos dime, como….? Muertos? Oh bueno que se le va a hacer…-

-Que es lo…..ohhhh si si si eh escuchado sobre este valiente personaje, que? Mmmmmmm quieres que lo…pero es algo muy sencillo sabes te podría mandar a varios con lo necesario, la cuota es la misma, tu alma o la de alguien cercano…si si si, tendrás que tener cuidado tratare de que aquellos que lleguen logren pasar desapercibidos como mas del montón-

Siguió así un largo silencio.

-Crees que sepa sobre nosotros? No, lo dudo alguien así llamaría mucho la atención además de es imposible que un simple humano conozca más de lo debido…..cuídate niño aunque seas anciano-

Y colgó.

El hombre volvió a recostarse en su sitió siguiendo su descanso.

-Dragon el humano, lastima….hubiese sido…..más listo ahora es enemigo mucha gente…-

ZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzz….

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y me he pasado QUE ME SORPRENDIDO jajajaja. Pero he decidido que aunque me tarde lo haré ahora revisándolos mejor que encontré muchos errores en capítulos anteriores, errores que después tratare.**_

 _ **Ya digo yo que no importa si no comentan, el hecho de que la inspiración siga es lo que me importa pero seria agradable que me hagan sugerencias o digan que tal va.**_

 _ **Sobre el harem, alguien tenía razón es imposible no emparejarlo con una sola chica, si fuese solo romance seguro si pero como ven, se acercan cosas grandes ya digo yo.**_

 _ **Tratare de publicar al menos dos veces este mes sino pus ya que XD.**_

 _ **Los invito a que lean la historia de alguien que adopto mi historia de 'Dos años? Tres es mejor' no lo tengo agregado pero lleva el mismo nombre que el mio asi que no será difícil, me ha gustado solo con ligeros cambios pero como dije, me alegro de que quiera continuarla mas que yo buuuuu ajajajaja. Aunque, la otra es posible que la retome, eh comenzado a leer el manga de Fairy Tail asi que fuuu…**_

 _ **El harem va empezando con Le Fay (Tengo mucho oro de ellos dos) Yasaka(Quien es la roba virginidades) y Rossweisse(Mi favoritaXD). Posiblemente se le una un par mas pero hasta ahí y una cosa más, es posible que se relacione con muchas chicas pero ninguna es algo para asegurar, ustedes lo notaran.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir….**_

 _ **TheDarkAngel se despide.**_

 _ **BYEBYE.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**La serie no es mía pero esta larga historia sí que lo es culeros!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se encontraba en el suelo jadeante, tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo y queda demás decir que su traje estaba desecho a un lado suyo. Respiraba agitadamente con los ojos cerrados a causa del dolor, no podía levantarse, su cuerpo estaba al borde de caer inconsciente pero el….

 **-[Tranquilo compañero, solo son heridas simples, aún falta poco aguanta amigo]-**

Se levantó aun con todo pronóstico él lo hizo como si solo se detuviera un segundo solo a por aire. Su rostro mostraba sangre seca por varias zonas, un ojo hinchado impidiendo ver nada, su brazos los levanto con una fuerza inexistente comenzando lentamente a cargar varios [Boost] mientras miraba la figura que se acercaba a él con suma tranquilidad.

 **-[Seguiré trabajando, solo no te rindas socio]-**

Girando un martillo…ese puto martillo…

Con solo un ojo vio la sonrisa estúpida de aquel hombre, ¿como puede odiarlo? como puede sentir tanta furia en ese momento hacia ese estúpido que lo único que le ha dado en estas tres semanas era un verdadero reto. Uno infernal en comparación con la que tenía pensado, pero de algo estaba orgulloso y eso era lograr lo que quería, lástima que ya se la había jugado dos veces y ahora solo tenía una oportunidad más.

-Vamos Dragoncito…..ríndete, el rubio ya fue llevado a que lo curen…..un buen reto ahora que su Dragón esta 'Despierto' y admito que tú me has sorprendido aún mas, mira que lastimarme no una sino dos veces…- se mofaba el muy cabron.

 **-[Aguanta un poco ya casi….]-**

Thor tampoco tenía su armadura, solo una camisa blanca y pantalón gris junto con sus botas puestas. Pero mirando mejor se veía una leve quemadura en la parte derecha del abdomen, su camisa tenía esa parte chamuscada.

Issei solo lo miro cargando aún más energía, el dolor no le permitía hablar bien así que solo lo miraba inexpresivo.

-Enserio chicos que hicieron que fuera con todo…-

 **-[Distráelo]-**

En un milisegundo Issei ya estaba propinándole una serie de golpes con toda le energía reunida. Conectando varios en el rostro, otros en el pecho y brazos, Thor no los esquivo su cuerpo los recibió cada uno sin moverse, Issei solo logro hacer que retrocediera involuntariamente con la propia fuerza de su ataque.

Poniendo ambas manos en el suelo, juntando sus pies y utilizando todo lo que tenía golpeo el pecho del Dios nórdico, destruyendo lo que quedaba de su camisa e impulsándolo varias decenas de metros en el aire.

-Increíble….- dijo el Dios asombrado-….Aun al borde puedes seguir peleando con la misma intensidad…- Su espalda y pecho completamente trabajado estaba limpio, no le había afectado aquello solo se veía la quemadura de antes.

-Cállate!-

Reuniendo más [Boost] creando tres hechizos que aparecieron alrededor de Thor en el aire.

[Tempesta] [Luminus Blizz] [Magma]

El primer ataque eran llamas oscuras, corrompidas por una maldición de vida.

El segundo era un torrente de luz parecido al de un láser gigante color blanco, derrite todo a su paso.

El ultimo fue una esfera lo que lo cubrió por completo de un tono morado, impide que el ataque se esparza además de un aumento en daño luego de que la esfera también explote duplicando la intensidad de ambos ataques anteriores.

Pero el dios solo sonrió.

-ESO ES! MUESTRAME QUE MAS PUEDES HACER AUN CUANDO SABES QUE ESTO YA ACABO! -

Los dos primeros ataques explotaron cubriéndolo por completo, una mezcla de ambos poderes con colores opuestos es lo que se veía. Diez segundos después la burbuja exploto en el aire creando una onda expansiva que lo mando hacia atrás varios metros.

Y lo volvía a repetir.

Respiraba agitadamente en el suelo apenas resistiendo, escucho un ligero Tap en el suelo y se volvió a levantar nuevamente con un poder que no tenía. Lo encaro:

-Porque no te rindes…..- vio humo cubriendo el cuerpo del dios, sonriente y sin un ápice de dolor en el rostro, ignorando su desnudes-….Ya te dije que habías pasado igual que el otro pero p-….-

-No te he derrotado!- grito apretando ambos puños con fuerza- Dijo que te derrotara! Ya verás hijo de la…..!-

 **-[Vamos compañero! ¡Muéstrale lo que hemos trabajado!]**

Y la armadura regresaba.

[Balance Breaker]

Pero eso no lo detuvo.

[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]….

La líneas verdes brillaban con intensidad comenzando a ser cubierto por un manto escarlata y verde.

Thor sonrió divertido.

-Lo volverás a intentar? Hahahahahaha! ya has gastado mucha magia y solo tendrías segundos! ¡quizá nada! hahahahahahahaha- el martillo comenzó a brillar-Dalo todo mocoso!-

-HAAAAAAAAAhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

 _[Yo que estoy a punto de despertar, soy el Sekiryuutei que aborrece la dominación…¡Yo…!-]_

Thor abrió los ojos muy curioso, el canto es diferente al de hace diez días y era claro que no lo vio venir ya que eso solo había significado una cosa…

-Eso es mocoso!- grito volviendo a cubrirse con un manto resplandeciente y el [Mjonir] comenzó a atraer rayos desde el cielo oscuro que se formaba con cada giro que daba-Pelea!-

Y una columna roja se formo donde estaba Issei, partiendo las nubes mientras abajo suyo la tierra se movía intranquila, se veía la silueta de un Dragón rojo para luego hacerse más pequeño hasta formar un cuerpo humanoide de dos metros y medio de alto, un cuerpo grande y algunas cosas lo adornaban en la parte de la espalda tipo cañones.

-HAAAAAAAAAA!-

-[HAAAAAAAAAA!]-

Y exploto una energía enorme que comenzó a destruir todo a su paso, tierra, grava, piedras, todo debajo de él se destruía mientras aún más poder crecía del cuerpo del chico.

El dios miro no a un héroe sino un guerrero, sus ojos verdes brillaban con furia y su respiración exhalaba poder puro, aun si no veía bien su cuerpo sabía que ahora era miles de veces más fuerte que antes, sabía que ahora era una verdadera pelea la que continuaba.

-Ddraig!-

 **-[Listo compañero!]-**

 **[** **JUGGERNAUNT DRIVE 2.0 ACTIVADO]**

-Vamos!-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La pelea siguió una hora más, Issei perdió al final.

El dios del trueno tiene ahora una marca nueva más, una cicatriz en el pecho.

La noticia de regreso llamaría mucho la atención, uno de los dioses nórdicos más fuertes ¿herido? Nadie lo creería. Ese día el hijo de Odín fue testigo de la característica más fuerte de aquel humano, un orgullo que no era digno de un héroe, pero un espíritu aún más grande que el suyo.

Una locura.

¿Sería Midgar un lugar lleno de gente así? O solo el chico tiene una determinación tan grande que a pesar de llorar sangre al día siguiente sonríe como lo más normal del mundo. Sus deseos de proteger rayan la locura y el rubio era prueba de eso, quien acabo desmayado cuando Vritra apareció.

Confundido y sin saber que había pasado.

El tiempo lo dirá, el tiempo lo dice todo.

Padre estará contento de festejar lo cual aún les faltaba y era un reto a un más grande que el suyo. Carcajeo de solo pensar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tres días después….mundo humano, Kyoto…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-No estás mintiendo? - pregunto la líder Yokai sin importarle que su alegría sea mostrada. Azazel asintió algo receloso, aun se sentía algo molesto por no poder ir, tantas preguntas aun con incógnitas.

-No miento mujer, Rossweisse-chan me envió un mensaje diciendo que ellos ya llegaran hoy aquí mientras ellas se encuentran de regreso en avión hacia España junto con tres personas más, no me preguntes que no me dijeron nada- lo único que disfrutaba del lugar eran las señoritas que muy seguro lo esperan afuera, lo único bueno de venir de último momento alegando junta política con alguien del exterior.

Hubo murmullos entre las personas con ellos.

Se encontraban en el consejo como siempre cuando el Caído llego de improvisto trayendo una noticia que alegro el corazón de una triste mujer. No había recibido ningún mensaje en esas semanas, Kunou se había portado mal un par de veces y el que pregunte seguido por su 'Padre' no hace las cosas muy alegres entre ellas, ambas lo extrañaban.

-Y como llegara, no creemos que Odin-sama sepa d…..-

-Perdón si interrumpo, pero si lo sabe, él es omnipotente y esas cosas de saber el lugar exacto es pan de cada mañana-

Muchos estaban asombrados, pero era de esperarse, era una deidad muy poderosa de la que hablaban lo cual al final aceptaban sin mucho deparo.

-Debemos prepararnos- dijo con firmeza- Traigan a los doctores por si llega en mal estado- ordeno a varios guardias que salieron enseguida-Necesito que alguien prepare su cuarto, comida y…..-

 **Boooooom!**

Se escuchó el sonido de alguien estrellarse en el suelo en medio de la aldea, la sacudida la sintieron todos.

Las orejas de Yasaka se levantaron curiosas, había captado un sonido que…..

-Don-dde esstass!- se escuchó la voz de alguien completamente ebrio.

Yasaka no creía lo que escucho, no podía ser Issei él no podía emborracharse por nada lo cual era algo que internamente agradecía pero….en definitiva era su voz ebria la que escucho. Azazel sonrió de oreja a oreja recordando cierto pedido de un anciano solo en su trono, pero decidió guardar silencio no queriendo soltar una carcajada que lo delate.

Los pocos miembros que se quedaron, vieron incrédulos como la puerta se partió en dos, producto de la cabeza de alguien de cabellera castaña con su traje de batalla usándolo. Retrocedieron luego de que el polvo revelara una botella abierta, de la cual bebió una vez más.

-Fondo!- no pudo evitar decir Azazel.

-Q-que sucede aquí- Yasaka sentía que algo se le escapaba.

-Si nos disculpa…- dijeron los miembros restantes-…nosotros volvemos a lo nuestro- estaban huyendo.

-Yassss!hip!- estaba ebrio definitivamente- Eh vveee-nido a…hip! D-daaarte p-por…..!- de la nada la líder salto sobre su esposo, derribándolo y haciendo que su traje se esfumara, Azazel dio media vuelta no queriendo ver su rostro- Essp-era…..q-quuiero iiiiiir arrrriba…..- demasiada información fue lo que escucharon antes de que salieran huyendo. Quedando solo tres personas dentro.

-No me digas que veré un espectáculo- dijo bebiendo algo de sake de quien sabe dónde, con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-A-zzazeeel! Erres unn cabbro-nhip!- Yasaka lo estaba abrazando incluso con sus colas. Lo había extrañado.

-Isse isse isse….-susurro su nombre sonrojada, era una mujer adulta pero el no haberlo tenido cerca, con ella en las noches, no pudo ignorar el brote de felicidad que sintió al escucharlo. Aunque no de la mejor manera- _Te extrañe…._ \- no pudo evitar decir.

Parecía no estar molesta por la forma en que llego, pero sabía que aunque le dijera algo, estando así sería imposible hablarle. Que disfrute mientras.

-Veenga va-hip!-mos a h-hacerrrrloo…..- le susurró al oído estremeciéndola-…Noooou paraaaareee hip! Haaassta prrreññar….pre…..-lentamente se fue quedando sin energías, cerrando lentamente los ojos hasta caer dormido en el suelo, instintivamente la abrazo a ella sin soltar la enorme botella.

-Para otra ocasión- dijo guardando la botella en un lugar seguro.

-Yo me voy- anuncio Azazel caminando como si nada a la salida- Ah!- se detuvo en la puerta- menciónale que hay movimiento en Khuo, algo va a ocurrir con la herederas, para mas información que pregunte a Reyna-chan- y se fue.

Yasaka miro el cuerpo de Issei completamente dormido, tan cómodo en sus piernas que no evito acariciarle el pelo, pensó en Kunou que seguro estaría jugando con sus amigos, se alegrara al verlo pensó.

-Hasta mañana querido- le susurró al oído e Issei no evito estremecerse con una sonrisa diciendo.

-Yass…- ella sonrió con cariño, solo estarían unos días juntos antes de que vuelva con sus padres, sabe que lo verá cada fin de semana, pero aun así no evito sentirse triste. Ella quería algo de él, algo de los dos tal vez.

¿Que podría querer?...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En ese mismo instante, en España.

Una furgoneta con varias personas adentro atravesaba caminos sin pavimento, aparentemente sin rumbo alguno.

-Enserio no saben conducir?- hablo un chico delgado, alto de cabellera negra, vestía unos jeans negros con una camisa y pollera roja escarlata, tenis casuales negros puestos en los pies mientras pisaba el acelerador.

A un lado iban Raynare y Rossweisse cada una con un celular en la mano.

-Dos kilómetros más adelante, es donde está marcado el punto que guarde de la dirección- Ross asintió ya que decía lo mismo que en el suyo.

Una de dos voces en los asientos de atrás hablo.

-Si es una broma eso que nos dijeron yo creo que fue muy entretenida no lo creen- era la voz de una chica, jeans grises camisa blanca y una chamarra sin mangas, tenia puesto unas botas color café.

-Hay que creer! ¡Yo que soy el mejor sé que no mienten! -

-Al menos viajamos en primera clase y nos dieron un cheque en blanco- dijo la rubia ya imaginándose los muchos aparatos que podría adquirir.

-Yo compre todo mi pueblo! -

-Yo te dije que eso del cheque en blanco era mala idea- recrimino Ross a su compañera.

-Y que querías, que nos siguieran apenas le digamos que somos compañeras de Dragon, el cheque fue la carnada para que acepten-

-AJA nos están secuestrando-

-Que no! Yo sé que no mienten!-

-Y si eso es verdad este de aquí va a ser mi compañero, repite, porque te eligieron si aquí yo soy la genio y tú….-

-Yo soy el más rápido chica! Soy el mejor del mundo!-

-Yaa…-

-Porque pelean?- hablo el pelinegro que conducía, curiosamente se veía algo decaído de repente- No pelen por favor?- suplico?!

-Y ahí va el Emo del grupo- dijo la chica rodando los ojos, esta sería la quinta vez que….

-Por fa no llores- pidieron Ross y Raynare no queriendo volver a pasar lo mismo que esa mañana.

-Y-yo no…..yo n-no….- pero este comenzó a marearse con los ojos lagrimosos comenzando a soltar el volante.

-Que alguien tome el volante! Ali no quiere morir hoy!-

-Deja de hablar en tercera persona!-

Pero nadie hizo nada hasta que Ross hablo.

-Frena! Es aquí!-

-Pe-pero…no h-hay nada- dijo aun lagrimoso mirando como los arboles abundaban frente a ellos, pero con el espacio suficiente para pasar por ahí una furgoneta todo terreno.

-Que frenes marica!- dijo enojada Raynare, el chico freno de repente.

Atrás los dos cayeron del asiento. Ross agradeció haberse puesto el cinturón de seguridad junto con la pelinegra.

-Pero solo es un campo verde, que es lindo-

-Bajen- dijo Reyna ignorando al afeminado y caminando más adelante. Rossweisse le hablo curiosa mientras la seguía.

-Sabes cómo?...-

-Vamos Ross, te vi hacerlo muchas veces-

-Hacer qué? ¿Matarnos y desaparecer nuestros cuerpos? No creo que funcione si estamos preparados- abrazaba con ternura una mochila que llevaba consigo.

-No seas negativa Anast….-

-Ana! Mi nombre es Ana!-

-Ana Petrinkob, una graduada de Harvard pero con cero avances en como relacionarse con la sociedad razón por la cual nadie quiere trabajar con ella-Hablo el pelinegro como si nada. Ana parpadeo de un solo ojo.

-Mira quién habla, el niño abandonado que llora por cualquier cosa que crea mala- el chico volvió a lagrimear.

-Deja a Daniel! No es bueno ser mala con los débiles-

-Pero si te gano en la prueba de fuerza, y dices ser el más fuerte….-

-Me tomo con la guardia baja! ¡A la próxima ganare porque soy el mejor! -

-Yo no quiero pelear….- dijo deprimido el pelinegro.

-VAN A BAJAR MOCOSOS!- Raynare se había cansado.

-De acuerdo!- dijeron los tres poniendo fin a su discusión.

Los tres bajaron y caminaron directo a las chicas. El lugar era verde, los arboles rodeaban todo este campo lleno de pasto y flores lo cual era lo único curioso pues no parecía haber nadie cerca para cuidarlo.

Raynare coloco una mano al frente mientras recitaba unas palabras, el trio la miro intrigados pero nadie pudo decir algo cuando un circulo brilloso apareció frente a ellos, luminoso y redondo, se escuchó el sonido de algo girar y entonces.

Todo se volvió claro.

-Anda que esto solo pasa en películas- dijo impresionado Ali mirando ahora la casa de dos pisos que apareció de repente frente a ellos.

-Un milagro- dijo con los ojos brillosos el pelinegro.

-¿¡Que es!?- dijo Ana con estrellas en los ojos- Algún tipo de campo de fuerza invisible?! un holograma de energía que oculta la casa de ojos curiosos?! ¡¿Que puede ser?!-

-Mejor pasen y busquen una habitación puede que lo vean hoy- hablo Ross caminando hacia la entrada del jardín, Reyna iba detrás.

Pero notaron que la puerta estaba medio abierta y música de Rock a todo volumen se escuchaba dentro de la casa.

-Apuesto que es un playboy, millonario y filántropo- apunto Ana aburrida, sería muy cliché.

-O solo le gusta la buena música- apoyo el pelinegro.

-Mucho ruido- no captaba el mensaje Ali.

-Crees que?...- pregunto Ross esperanzada.

-Puede-

Y abrieron la puerta encontrándose con…

-Chicas!- grito alarmada Rossweisse reconociendo a sus amigas de Asgard, quienes se besaban con Saji al mismo tiempo que este les apretaba el trasero a ambas, menos mal que aún no habían llegado a lo bueno.

Pero el trio de adentro no parecía estar escuchando.

-Vaya forma de conocer al héroe del que hablan…- dijo Ana sin creerse lo que veía algo asqueada.

-Él no es Dragon, es su pupilo!- defendió Ross con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

-Pero aun así está casado y te lo quieres tirar- dijo Reyna con una sonrisa, la peliplateada retrocedió nerviosa.

-Y-yo…..- pensó en una forma de salir- Lo que importa es ahora! S-si eso! Eliza! Kalu! Que hacen….- pero la pelinegra en el sofá con Saji reacciono ante aquel nombre.

-DANESSA! ¡Ese es mi nombre! Buaaaaa eres mala Rosse-chan!-

-Vaya vaya, sabía que era mala idea alargar la despedida- dijo la pelimorada levantándose como si nada.

-Que siga la fiesta! Hip! JAJAJAJAJAJAAJA- Saji estaba ebrio hasta los cojones con los ojos en blanco. Era cuestión de tiempo de que duerma.

-¿¡Que hacen aquí!?- pregunto alarmada de que hayan dejado solo al viejo.

-Si es por Odin-sama, está dormido y mucho más ebrio que Saji y su amigo grosero- dijo Danessa aun con desconfianza de Issei.

-Nosotras nos despedíamos de nuestro novio- las palabras de Eliza sorprendieron a todos.

-No sabía que las chicas del siglo XIV les gustaban rubios, porque no vuelven a su convención de armaduras pervertidas-

-Hey nosotras!- pero Ross le indico que no siguiera- Tssss nosotras nos vamos-

-Nou hip! No se vayan hip!- se abrazó Saji el cojín mientras cerraba los ojos con sueño.

-Nos vemos- se despidieron las dos con beso en ambas mejillas del rubio.

-Suertudo- dijo Ali envidioso, pero recordando que no podía por cierta morena dueña de su corazón.

-N-no se s-supone que s-solo se puede e-estar con una mujer y v-viceversa-

Las valkirias salieron y para sorpresa de los tres estas desaparecían en una luz que las engullo. Las sorpresas no paraban para tres corazones a punto de colapsar.

-¡¿Que era eso?! Teletransportación cuántica?!-

-Puños! ¡No inventes palabras! Seguro era un tipo de viaje a través de un hoyo de gusano concentrado-

-Y s-si lo dejamos en t-teletransportacion?-

-Dejen de decir tonterías y entren, Ross ya se encargó de Saji y aunque no les parezca es su superior….no el mejor pero es lo que hay-

-Y Dragon?-

-Su nombre es Issei, no le gusta los formalismos y puede que haya caído en otro lado, seguro lo ven mañana-

-Yo siempre supe que decían la verdad!- dijo animada Ana entrando a la casa con la idea de encontrar los secretos de la casa.

-Mentira! ¡El grande siempre lo supo! ¡Jamás me equivoco! -

-D-donde están las h-habitaciones? -

-Arriba, la del fondo es Obvio de quien es así que no intenten entrar, aunque no encontraran gran cosa, descansen, coman y mañana verán todo lo que quieran-

-No rompan nada y si necesitan algo no duden en buscarme- ambas comenzaron a subir las escaleras dispuestas a descansar igual, viajar como humano era muy aburrido.

El pelinegro miro a su alrededor, se había quedado solo. Giro la vista viendo la cocina iluminándose los ojos, si algo apreciaba era comer comida preparada en casa. Ya hace mucho tiempo que no come así.

¿Cuanto tiempo será así de ahora en adelante?

.

.

.

 _De vuelta con Issei….mañana siguiente…._

Descansaba tranquilo, no parecía estar lastimado solo ebrio. Había dormido bien, hasta que sintió que alguien jalaba su rostro con la intención de despertarlo, lo cual lograron.

Se removió sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo como nuevo, heridas sanadas y con las energías de vuelta, incluso más. Parpadeo bostezando mirando el techo de madera donde estaba, reconoció el lugar, era el cuarto de él y…

-Mooooo papi~ despiertaaaaaaa…..- una pequeña rubia de casi diez años le picaba la mejilla con un dedo, sus orejas levantadas y con una mirada triste. Eso le dolió al chico.

Ronco fingiendo seguir dormido, quería sorprenderla.

Kunou lo movió queriendo que despierte, sacudiéndolo con fuerza. Cabe decir que enserio lo hacía girar enrollándose con las sabanas.

-Deeessspiertaaaaa~!- al final se rindió.

-Cómo quieres que no despierte con ese ruido….- fingió una mirada molesta- ….Buenos di…-

Una cola golpeo su cara.

-Puuuuf!-

-Padre malo!- aquello le dolió- No dijiste que no ibas a tardar!-

-'No dije eso, a mi igual me sorprendieron' L-lo siento, prometo que te avisare la próxima- rogo por su vida, Kunou seguía molesta por la cara larga que mostraba. Le golpeo otra vez- ¡¿Y esa que?!-

-A mí no me debes pedir disculpas…..b-bueno si pero mama es importante- admitió sonrojada agachando la mirada al suelo. Sus orejas se levantaron al sentir la caricia de su padre, le removía los cabellos con cariño.

-Lo sé….-

-Pues vamos a desayunar! ¡Mama nos está esperando! - y salió corriendo por el pasillo- Vamos! -

Se sentó en la cama y luego noto que ya tenía las ropas cambiadas y parecía que fue bañado por el buen olor que traía. Miro sus manos y rápidamente apareció el guante.

 _ **-[Buenas socio]-**_

 _-'Como esta todo Ddraig?'-_

 _ **-[Recuperando la energía gastada, llevara una semana pero para volver a cargar las reservas tardare un mes]-**_

 _-'Haz hablado con ellos?'-_

 _ **-[Siguen recuperándose, en un tiempo podrás hablar con ellos]-**_

 _-'Y tu Ddraig? ¿Te encuentras bien?'-_

 _ **-[Mejor que nunca, y tu amigo?]-**_

Issei miro su cuerpo, lo estiro sintiendo cada parte de su ser despertarse relajándose mientras se ponía de pie. Se sentía como alguien nuevo.

 _-'Como si pudiese hacer cualquier cosa…'-_

 _ **-[El deseo de pelear es enorme pero es increíble como tú lo reprimes con facilidad]-**_

 _-'Se lo que dices, quiero pelear pero solo lo ignoro pensando en otras cosas'-_

 _ **-[Lo dices como si fuese fácil]-**_

 _-'Un poco de práctica es lo que se necesita'-_

Respiro hondo y se encamino a desayunar, de verdad tenía hambre aparte de extrañar la comida de aquí, carne y cerveza no es muy saludable que se diga. Caminando sobre la madera casi llegando escucho su voz, aquella voz que extraño.

-~¿Quieres algo más?~-

-No mami, ~gracias~-

La extrañaba, su aroma, ella, su voz, el sentirla cerca era suficiente para que despertara aquella parte que descocía. No evito sentir un poco escalofríos, no habían hablado en días y tampoco se despidió pensando en desaparecer casi todo el mes que le quedaba antes de volver con sus padres.

Una idea que poco le alegra con los tantos secretos que tiene, será difícil fingir ser normal de ahora en adelante. Normal…como si supiera que significa.

Con una sonrisa algo vacilante se asomó del pasillo, Kunou quería beber su jugo ya pero Yasaka no la dejaba, ni se dieron cuenta que eran observadas.

-Primero desayuna-

-Moooooooooo….- inflo las mejillas pero eso no funcionaba con ella.

-Yo si quiero jugo- entro sonriente sentándose frente a ellas, ambas lo miraron sorprendidas, Kunou hablo como quien aprovecho su llegada.

-~Puedo tomar mi…..-

-No, tu madre sabe la respuesta-

-Nooooooooou!-

Yasaka le sonrió con amabilidad, ambos lo dijeron todo con los ojos.

-Café o jugo? -

-Agua- esa fue su respuesta, no lo admitía pero algo le decía que era mala idea tomar algo con mucha azúcar después de un día anterior como el que tuvo. Y fue un vaso de agua lo que obtuvo-Gracias-

Y los tres desayunaron, hablando más que nada de la pequeña, su progreso y alguna que otra ocurrencia de Kunou, rieron un poco y en menos de lo que canta un gallo su grupito de amigos llego a tocar la puerta principal queriendo llevársela a jugar por el campo como la mayoría de los días lo hace. Cabe decir que dos guardias los seguían camuflados por si algo pasaba.

Al final salió dejándolos a ambos solos.

-Perdón si no envié un mensaje, pero el anciano no me dejo-

-Anciano? -

-Odín, siempre con su 'Vuelve a casa con la gloria o mejor no vuelvas' no era muy alentador sabes-

-Kunou te extraño…- toco la mano del chico, ambos seguían sentados en la mesa, sin dudar la acaricio sintiendo su piel _-….Yo te extrane…..-_

La miro a los ojos mirando aquel fuego dentro de ella, él estaba peor, quería explotar, el tiempo se le hizo eterno de no verla y un martirio no sentirla. Ambos sonrojados se inclinaron iniciando un beso tranquilo, disfrutando cada segundo del contacto se sus labios, luego comenzó el forcejeo, incrementando el calor de la habitación.

Llevo sus manos hasta los hombros de ella, profundizando el beso, recorriendo cada rincón a su antojo, su respiración al mismo ritmo que ella. Lo jalo de su playera, no quería dejarlo escapar y él no se iría tampoco, acepto la intromisión de su lengua, jugando con ella, intercambiando saliva, calor corporal.

-~Isse…..~-

-Yass…-

Con ambas manos y aprovechando que sus manos estaban en sus hombros, deslizo su Yukata hacia atrás, viendo su piel desnuda quedar al descubierto por él, sin recibir negación. Volvió a besarla mientras deslizaba su mano para comenzar a jugar con uno de sus enormes pechos.

-~Hmm..~-

Sus gemidos eran droga, quería escucharla más.

-~Hmm I-isse….~- su nombre era aún mejor.

Ahora eran ambas manos, dejo de besarla para deslizar su lengua por su cuello, escucharla repetir su nombre varias veces más, besarla continuamente mientras recorría de su cuello tranzando un camino hasta su seno derecho sin dejar de masajear el otro comenzó a usar su lengua alrededor del pezón. Disfrutando con cada succion.

-Ah! Mmmmm…- grito, vio como ella misma se cubría su entrepierna no queriendo revelar la humedad que tenía. Sin pudor llevo su mano libre hasta ahí, sobresaltándola cuando sintió sus dedos jugar con ella.

-No aguanto, quiero hacerlo ya…- le susurró al oído. Tenía deseos, curiosidades y no pensaba salir de la casa a menos que haya terminado saciado.

-E-en la m-mesa, y-yo tampoco…resis….- y menos de un segundo después ya estaba recostada, con su Yukata abierta revelando aquellos senos tan suaves y deliciosas que amaba, pechos…..

Miro debajo de ella, su ropa interior estaba empapada, su pantalón ya no aguantaba, tenía algo haya abajo que quería salir y con ella acariciándolo con sus pies, era un martirio para el pero una venganza para ella pues fue su turno de gemir. Se miraron a los ojos ya sabiendo como acabaría esto.

-~Hazme el amor…..~- y así lo hizo.

Siete horas después…

Miraba el techo de la habitación de ambos, era tarde, pero Yasaka seguía dormida completamente cansada, miraba tranquilo, descansando a falta de poder dormir, tenía energías y estaba feliz de volver. Escucho el sonido característico de un celular vibrar cerca de él, miro la repisa encontrándolo, 'Debía ser el que Raynare le consiguió' pensó.

Al final fue él quien contesto.

-Bueno…..-

-Yasaka-sama?- Era la voz de Ross, por alguna razón se tensó.

-Eh no, soy yo Issei, conteste por ella-

-….GENIAL- Escucho una voz nueva seguido de otras voces.

-Sucede algo?-

-Venir a vernos imbécil!- esa chica no la conocía,

-Sálvenme!- la voz de un chico, sonaba como que lloraba.

-Si! Eso! ven a ver al mejor del mundo!-

-Ross?-

Escucho interferencia.

-Ven a la base secreta- esa fue Raynare.

-C-cual base? Hablas de mi casa?-

-Issei-sama venga, no sabemos qué hacer ahora- Ross sonaba cansada.

-D-de acuerdo-

Y le colgaron.

-Pero que carajos….-

 _ **-[Problemas compañero?]-**_

 _-'Ya veremos'-_

Con Saji y los demás, diez minutos después.

Estaban todos aburridos en la casa de Issei sentados en el sofá, varias bebidas en la mesa, botana, pero un aura alrededor de ellos algo tensa. No era nada del mundo más que por el enojo de Saji cuando los chicos que llegaron le atosigaron con preguntas mientras su cabeza la sentía como una bomba a punto de explotar.

Y exploto.

Una pelea campal algo cómica donde hasta Ana participio con una llave al cuello del rubio, el pelinegro lloraba en una esquina triste por cualquier cosas que pareciera malo, Ali rodo con Saji al suelo cayendo por las escaleras, acabo con ambos mareados hasta los cojones.

 _ **-[No entiendo]-**_ era la voz de Vritra que resonaba en la cabeza del rubio.

 _-'Pasa algo?'-_

 _ **-[Porque no los liquidaste? Sería lógico que lo hicieras]-**_

 _-'Pero te das cuenta que no nos damos con todo, cierto?'-_

 _ **-[…Es un tipo de entrenamiento?]-**_

Vritra no llego al cien por ciento, era obvio pues al igual que Ddraig no recuerda mucho de sus inicios, aunque si recuerda a este pues le reconoció al instante cuando se encontraban entrenando, logrando que el rubio acceda al [Balance Breaker] con varios consejos de Vritra después de que Ddraig le contó que había muerto y que el dios de la biblia lo encerró en varias 'Sacred Gears' dividiendo su alma.

Algo que no tuvo respuesta fue la espada, dice que no recordaba tenerla alguna vez pero que en efecto lo siente como un extensión suya, ahora la espada ardía en llamas cuando liberaba su poder y sus ataques no tenían fin pues con todo lo pasado le resultaba mucho más sencillo manejarlo.

Lo malo era que no conocía el respeto, solo con Ddraig pues entre ambos él es el más poderoso, solo sigue la jerarquía.

-Ya viene o qué? - se volvía a quejar Ana sentada de piernas cruzadas y brazos, la chica fue la primera en levantarse, pero no había nada aun, ni noticias, tenía tantas preguntas y aquellas dos chicas no le decían mucho, solo extendían dinero y se callaba. Pero había un límite, unos cuantos miles más y tenía casa sola de por vida.

Raynare iba a decir algo cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta deslizarse, supo quién era, así que solo siguió tecleando en su lap, aún tenía mucho que aprender.

-Issei-san!- dijo alegre la valkiria, tres rostros giraron con rapidez. Mirando a un chico de entre los 17 a 20 años, o eso es lo que aparentaba, cabello castaño algo corto y este los miraba con una ceja levantada, no tenía el traje puesto dejando ver una vestimenta normal de unos jeans grises, playera oscura, tenis azules casuales y usando una sudadera delgada de color rojo sangre, tenía una mirada que, aunque no negaran, intimidaba.

-Hola Ross tiempo sin vernos- saludo con una sonrisa tranquila, de verdad estaba feliz de verla y ella igual, quien se sonrojo un poco ante su mirada.

-Te tardaste…..- fue el regaño de Raynare mientras tecleaba, con la mirada puesta en la pantalla.

-No fui a dar un paseo Reyna, ¿lo sabes no? - ella levanto los hombros sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

-Y también sabes que paso en tu ausencia? Pero eso te explicare luego, tienes a tres personas aquí que necesitan saber 'todo'-

-Oh…..- dijo con los ojos algo abiertos, comprendiendo. Miro a dos chicos reconociendo a uno, la chica no tenía ni idea, pero parecía algo irritada.

-Tu eres Dragon?- fue un moreno quien pregunto primero, lo miraba de pies a cabeza buscando algo que sobresalga pero Issei solo le parecía alguien normal, aunque también sabía que las apariencias engañan, eso lo supo con el pelinegro quien lo venció en segundos.

Issei sonrio divertido.

-Dime Issei, te vi en un video y créeme que eres fuerte, incluso puedo hacer que lo seas aún más si te parece- Ali sonrió al sentir la amabilidad del chico.

-Eres alguien bueno! ¡Pero entérate de una vez que buscare vencerte! ¡Porque yo soy el mejor del mundo!- afirmo con energía extendiendo el puño hacia él, Issei reconoció aquello, choco sin dudar los nudillos.

-Quiero ver eso- dijo animado. Definitivamente tenía un enorme espíritu, reconoció con solo escucharlo.

-E-en verdad e-eres él? ¿El héroe?- hablo el pelinegro por primera vez mirando algo temeroso, de alguna forma sentía un aura muy fuerte dentro de Issei, pero escondido de tal manera que pareciese que fuese a explotar en cualquier momento.

Issei rio divertido.

-Héroe? Yo no creo ser aquello, pero si se algo….- se acercó y Daniel no sintió miedo de él, vio su mano caer en su hombro izquierdo- ….y es que lo más importante es la vida y la seguridad de las personas, solo hago lo que como humano debería hacer-

Lo miro como alguien nuevo, alguien en quien confiar. Aun con toda su espantosa vida en la que siempre había huido, había alguien al fin que le daba algo de confianza.

-Mi n-nombre es Daniel, p-pero puedes decirme Danny-

-De acuerdo, seamos compañeros ahora ¿te parece Dannyl? – el chico asintió.

Y justo cuando su mirada cayo en la rubia, esta hablo algo cansada.

-Mira, a mi no me van esas cosas yo solo quiero saber que tan avanzado es tu tecnología y esperar que me enseñes un poco, yo me gusta trabajar sola y espero seguir así- dijo como quien no le importa mucho todo ese rollo.

-Jaajajajajaja- rio animado, a la rubia le salió una vena- Eres divertida pero no creo ser de mucha ayuda si puedo adivinar quién eres…- ella bufo y el la observo, recordó a la chica de la mochila cohete y las armas.

-¡Diablos amigo, tienes un traje súper avanzado! ¡¿Cómo no vas a ser de ayuda?!- Issei solo sonrió.

-Déjame contarte algo…- se acercó a la chica, quien era algo más alta que él, Ana lo miro curiosa pues Issei tenía una mirada misteriosa- …..Y luego veras como si necesitamos ser amigos-

Volvió a bufar.

-Que no me va eso de ir contra el gobierno-

Issei sonrió aún más.

-Ya verás que el gobierno será el menor de tus problemas…..- Ana entrecerró los ojos sin entender.

-De que…..-

-Presten atención! - llamo a los tres más que nada.

-Yo iré a seguir durmiendo- se despidió Saji quien como que sobra hoy.

-Yo iré a comprar víveres que alguien se acabó todo lo del refri- anuncio Ross dirigiéndose a la puerta, no parecía molesta pues le gustaba el lugar donde Vivian donde solo hay pueblos cercanos, le recuerda un poco Asgard por lo rural de algunos lugares.

Danny tenía un Sándwich en la boca con muchas cosas entre esos panes, como para seis personas. Sudo frio y escondió la mirada asustado, como siempre.

-Subiré, no quiero interrumpir luego-

-Que me dejan solo! - se dio cuenta cuando era tarde.

-Jajajaja si así eres de gracioso ya espero ver lo que nos dirás- Ana hablo con burla, Issei comenzaba a cabrearse.

-Hay que respetarse! - entro Ali gritando como siempre.

-S-sin v-violencia por f-favor-

-Maricas que! -

-Cómo puedes decir eso con ese rostro tan bello-

-M-malas p-palabras….noooo-

-Son unos enclenques niñatos, ¡ya me gustaría ver como luchan tarados! -

Y se insultaron varias veces más, Issei ya había rebasado su límite ante aquella escena, si ellos querían aprender, aprenderán bien.

-Hijos de la verga! ¡Pueden callarse un jodido segundo! - los tres se echaron hacia atrás, no vieron venir eso- ¡Que no pueden cerrar el pico! ¡Lo que les voy a decir es muy importantes! Más que sus traseros llenos de mierda hijos de la gran….-

Para sorpresa fue verlo enojado, pero no parecía molesto.

-Ya decía yo que no podía ser todo un Mesías eh- Ana ahora sonreía.

-Yo nunca cometo errores! -

tr-traumado….-

Issei respiro hondo.

-Solo guarden silencio, al final pueden decirme lo que quieran, pero es la verdad, la jodida verdad que esconde este mundo-

Y hubo silencio.

-Todo inicia desde hace mucho tiempo, desde la primera persona que supo cómo crear fuego, incluso más atrás, me remontare a historias que podrían encontrar en los libros, puede que no me crean, pero al final serán ustedes quienes decidan seguir si quieren comprobarlo con sus propios ojos-

Ninguno se movió, de verdad estaban atentos.

-Muy bien, primero lo primero…díganme chicos, ¿Creen en lo sobrenatural? - de los tres solo ambos chicos parecían sorprendidos Ana bufo aburrida-Muy bien, pues comenzare con…..-

Dos horas después….

-Entonces dices que tienes un Dragón en tu interior, uno con el suficiente poder de alcanzar a un Dios….- Issei asintió- …Y que hay mucha probabilidad de que estalle una guerra entre seres de libros como Ángeles, demonios, cualquier otra cosa de alguna religión y que además todas son reales de alguna forma…. ¿Es lo que nos quieres dar a entender? -

-S-si lo dices así bueno…-

-Pruebas- exigió la rusa, había escuchado toda una increíble historia de ciencia ficción y no quería tacharlo aun de loco pues para una mujer como ella, los hechos hablan por sí solos

-Si! Eso sería increíble!-

-E-estoy m-mareado….-

Al instante una luz lo envolvió mostrando el estado de [Balance Breaker]. Abrieron los ojos pues en persona era muy imponente, como si emitiera un aura de cuidado para todo mundo.

-Woooo….-

Veían aquel cuerpo de apariencia metálica casi humana, el casco era rojo, pero con una mirada de reptil de ojos verdes, no tenía boca, no era una armadura enorme era casi como una segunda piel que lo hace ver como un adulto, solo por la altura y por el cubrimiento de metal rojo.

No negaron aquel destello frente a sus ojos, aquella aura que lo envolvía contradecía toda lógica, lo hombres del grupo estaban que flipaban, la rubia era la única que tenía un rostro apagado.

-Pero aún hay más…..- las líneas verdes de su mano derecha brillaron-….Supongo que con lo que les dije adivinaran-

Los ojos de los chicos se agrandaron.

-E-eres e-en verdad u-un D-dragon?..-

-Eso mola! ¡Seré más fuerte que un Dragon! ¡Seré increíble! – el único entusiasta parecía llevarlo bien. Ana no aguanto más.

-Que no entienden! - grito exaltada- S-seremos aniquilados! Vamos a morir contra seres sobrenaturales que podrían partirnos en dos con una mano! Pero lo peor!...- jadeo frustrada- M-mis p-planes….mis i-ideas….todo en l-lo que a-alguna v-vezz creí….-

-Es la misma reacción que tuve, no Ddraig?-

Una voz retumbo en toda la habitación, y no había duda, la voz venia del brazo del chico.

 **-[Estabas asustado, pero al menos no te desmoronaste a la primera]-**

-Como no! Había visto morir a alguien además de…- apretó algo los dientes, aquella imagen de la violación no era muy buen recuerdo-…..Ya sabes, fue eso-

 **-[Si si si]-**

-Y ese es Ddraig, el Dragon celestial rojo, solo que ahora anda ocupado-

-E-enton-ces….l-los a-angeles, e-ellos-

-Ya te lo dije no Danny, a ellos no les interesamos, desde que Dios está muerto ellos no se mueven, son como la biblia nos retrata, sin un amo no significan nada- tal vez era duro, pero necesitaban aprender.

-Es lo único bueno que escucho de todo eso-dijo Ana ya calmada.

-Ehhhhh!- grito el moreno- ¿¡No los blancos creen en el!?-

-Qué clase de afirmación es esa!- Ali retrocedió.

-B-bueno mujer, que muchos de ustedes siempre visitan mi aldea y profesan así que…-

-Esos están locos! ¡No tienen nada que hacer más que contaminar mentes! ¡Doy gracias a que siempre fui curiosa por eso yo si defiendo mi hogar! ¡Usando mi inteligencia y la razón! -

-P-pero….do-donde q-queda la r-razón co-con demonios?- aquel punto le cayó de nuevo como agua fría.

-Por eso están aquí hoy- los tres le miraron atentos, al fin respondían- Dentro de unos días volveré a Japon, lugar donde residen dos Clanes importantes del mundo demoniaco y gracias a información de Azazel…..-

-El cuervo-man! - le puso sobrenombre el moreno, sus compañeros rieron pues pensaban los mismo.

-Jajajaja si ese, bueno él me dijo que aquellas personas serian blancos fáciles en el futuro pues hay personas y organizaciones que bueno….-

-L-los ma-malos?- acertó el pelinegro.

-Quieren el fin del mundo!-

-Y con ello nos destruirán sin siquiera defendernos, hasta…-

-Hasta ahora que estamos nosotros-

Aquella afirmación se sintió bien decirla.

-Y como nos llamaremos? - por sorpresa fue Ana la que tomo la iniciativa, se veía motivada de repente.

-Llamarnos? -

-Si! ¡Seremos los amos de la arena! -

-L-los pa-pacificadores…..-

-Esperen q-que….-

-Saldremos al mundo no? Necesitaremos uno, ¿somos tu equipo no? -

Aquello le tomo desprevenido, los tres comenzaron a hablar muy amigablemente frente a él, debatiendo un nombre a algo que no pensó que iba a crecer a más de Le Fay como compañera, la recordó.

 _-La gente lo ayudara Isse-sama, cuando comience y el tiempo pase lo vera-_

Sonrió con su imagen en la cabeza, siempre tenía la razón.

-Ya discuten el nombre?!- Saji grito desde las escaleras, los veía asustado- No me dejen atrás! ¡Yo fui su primer alumno! Además, ya tengo una lista de…-

-A callar tonto!- Raynare salió de quien sabe dónde empujándolo y cayendo hacia abajo, juraron escuchar un 'Crack' cuando toco el piso- Yo ya tengo el nombre y Ross me apoya.- varios kilómetros a lo lejos una peliblanca estornudo.

-¿¡Tú también!?-

-Legion!-

-Los grandes!-

-Asociación Nocturna!-

-L-los b-buenos?-

-L-llamen a u-una a-ambulancia…-

Issei solo miraba incrédulo.

 _ **-[Y se llevaban mal estos locos]-**_

 _-'Bueno, tenemos un fin común'_ \- acepto al final.

 _ **-[Esto se va a liar]-**_ lo dijo al verlos comenzar a insultarse.

-Porque yo…..- sufrió.

Toda aquella tarde se la paso explicando todo lo que el sabia, Raynare también dio información, Ross les dio una tarjeta de crédito con fondos limitados, pero aun así era mucho dinero para ellos, Ana ya había gastado todo en una hora mientras hacia sus compras Online, Raynare quiso saber de eso y termino por verla y entender cómo funciona aquello.

Danny seguía comiendo mientras estaba en la sala sentado en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas, era el más callado, pero algo les decía que irían mucho por comida pues tenía un banquete para el solo. Quiso descansar pues dice no sentirse bien mientras Saji y Ali bajaron a entrenar, básicamente se quedó solo viendo incrédulo como el pelinegro devora todo como si fuesen dulces, ya había comido un pavo entero del congelador, lo último de lo último.

 _-'Estoy frito'-_

 _ **-[Solo económicamente, además, podemos volver a cazar mafias y robarles]-**_

 _-'Confiscar'_ \- corrigió.

 _ **-[No te la crees ni tu]-**_

De repente el sonido de la puerta deslizándose llamo su atención. Aquellos pelos plateados, mentiría si dijese que no la extraño a pesar de poco conocerla, Ross entro curiosa pues solo había ruido del pelinegro por su masticadera.

-Yooo- saludo intentando sonar normal pero….aquella mujer, le causaba nervios parecidos a….

-Issei…..- el hecho de que no añadiera honoríficos significo mucho-….-sama…..-

-Por la barba de merlin!- logro cambiar unas palabras- Issei, solo Issei- dijo rápido luego de haber gritado, desvió la mirada algo avergonzado por aquello pensando lo peor pues como a aquellas amigas suyas de Asgard, lo tachaban de grosero y era cierto. no mentían, pero sin razón alguna no le gustaría que ella piense mal de él.

Pero no, ella rio un poco lo cual sin lógica le alzo el espíritu.

-De acuerdo, hola Issei- y fue como escuchar su canción favorita.

 _ **-[JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA VAMOS SIGUE ASI]-**_ se sobresaltó por la voz de Ddraig resonar en su cabeza, quien parecía contento, se puso algo tieso de repente, ¿Qué hacía? ¿Por qué quería coquetearle? ¿Serían las hormonas de Ddraig?

\- ¿Todo ha estado bien desde que llegaste? - dijo al azar queriendo hablar con ella de lo que fuera ignorando lo anterior. Ross le miro con el carmín en sus mejillas, sonrió para él y supo que era un idiota.

-Pues…..- y hablo, Issei solo escuchaba atento mientras por dentro se reprima por sus acciones, él no debía sentir atracción por ella, estaba casado pero pareciese que aquello no importara en lo absoluto solo con verla. De la nada se sentía miserable- Pero me gusta…- un feliz miserable.

Hablaron bastante tiempo, más que nada de ella ya que la realidad era que lo suyo fue entrenar y visitar el hospital en un ciclo constante de más de tres semanas. Ni siquiera se preocupó por los demás, no hasta que alguien le recordó el problema.

-Y así agarras a un infiel- dijo Reyna con un toque de malicia, pero más que nada estaba divertida de que la Rusa viera eso.

Issei espabilo y Ross se avergonzó.

Ana miro aquello con ojo crítico, con una ceja levantada y dejando escapar un 'Ehhhhh…' en voz baja.

-Infiel? ¿Acaso tiene otra novia?- la caído asintió e Issei la fulmino con la mirada, Reyna solo lo ignoro silbando al aire.

-Y-yo….- no tenía como defenderse, miro a Ross y noto su rostro enrojecido, ¿Podría ser…?. Pensó en lo hermosa que es, aquella personalidad que no le queda lo que la hace resaltar, podría apostar a que se sacó la lotería con ella de alguna forma que no pensó.

-Está casado- maldita.

-Ya te has casado! - dijo incrédula.

-Y no solo es linda…-

-Reyna…..- siseo pero fue en vano.

-Es una mujer que sin bromear le dobla la edad _'O más'_ y quieres saber qué más?... -

La rusa estaba estática, procesando….

-Tiene una hija…..-rio por dentro por la cara que puso, tenía los ojos en blanco.

-M-me dices que se casó con una mujer mayor que él y que ya tenía una hija….- simplifico, Reyna asintió.

-N-no e-es l-lo q-que p-pa-parece! - dijo de pronto Rossweisse, reflejos lentos.

-Pero que mujer eh! Creeme cuando te digo que es más hermosa que nosotras juntas….- de pronto con sus manos figuro el cuerpo de una mujer, más específicamente refiriéndose a los enormes pechos de ella. Ana se miró, miro aquel pecho no tan desarrollado que tenía, no eran grandes, pero tampoco era plana pero aun así…

-Bestia!- dijo alterada, el chico soltó un 'Eh!' al instante.

-A-ah-ah- Ross no sabía que decir.

-Aunque claro, una persona como el, lo que tiene dentro de él es lo que lo hace que llame la atención de las mujeres, los Dragones _querida_ ….- la rubia se asustó- …..tienen el carácter de tomar a cualquier mujer que deseen-

-Ehhhhhhh!-

-Que no es cierto! y-yo no haría tales barbaridades-

-Jajajajajajaja-

-No-no s-soy u-una m-mla mu-mujer..- lenta otra vez con la cara roja.

-Issei!- escucho la voz de Saji venir debajo de las escaleras, una puerta atrás que cualquiera pensaría que es un baño pero en realidad era un ascensor hacia abajo, lo que lo lleva a los diferentes niveles, uno de ellos el de entrenamiento donde habían ido Saji y compañía. Lo vieron asomarse desde una esquina- ¡Tienes que venir a ver! ¡El chico casi me vence de un golpe!

Viendo la oportunidad…..digo, escuchar algo asi llamo su atención. Después de todo aun no ve lo que pueden hacer así que era buen momento antes de volver a Kyoto.

-Ustedes dos!- se refirió a los que se quedaron arriba- Bajemos, es hora de ver lo que pueden hacer-

-eh-

-N-nou!…..-

Cinco minutos después…

Todos bajaron, siete personas en un cuarto enorme.

-Cómo es que lograste construir esto?- pregunto Ana.

-Todo fue construido por obreros que contrate pero luego les borre la memoria…..- le miraron curiosos-….Y claro que les hice aparecer dinero en sus casas por los servicios prestados…-

-Pues vaya que es grande….-

-C-como u-un bu-bunker del e-ejercito….- dijo de repente Danny. Issei lo miro por aquella afirmación, pareciese que conoce de lo que dice.

-Yo no me creo que falle un golpe!- dijo Ali molesto pues aun no procesaba que alguien lo hubiese esquivado, hace unos minutos lo dio todo como siempre y en el último segundo desapareció, pero lo que sorprendió fue ver que el rubio se sobaba la mejilla, pero Ali estaba seguro de que no le toco.

-En realidad es más pequeño- dijo Ross sacando ese lado explicativo que a Issei le fascina- Pero tiene hechizos complejos de expansión, a decir verdad, nunca había visto hechizos así de buenos- Era sincera, ella que era experta en aquellos temas, comprendió que aquellos hechizos que rodean y están en la casa son muy efectivos.

-Si bueno, en realidad todo eso no es mío es de quien eh dicho a Raynare su…..-

-Nuestra superiora oculta- dijo Reyna. Ross estaba curiosa de saber pues de verdad son trabajos excelentes.

-Eh, ¿hay alguien más todavía? - fue la pregunta general de los tres. Issei sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-¿Enserio creyeron que llegue hasta aquí yo solo?-dijo con ironía. Ninguno dijo nada- Pffff! Es imposible eso incluso para mi, para llegar hasta aquí necesite la ayuda crucial de una maga super talentosa, la mejor amiga que alguien como yo podría desear y la responsable de que esto pueda funcionar, Le Fay Pendragon, descendiente de Morgana, la hechicera más poderosa que existió y la que incluso lleno de miedo a algunas facciones durante aquella guerra-

-Wooooooo.- Ross era la única que sintió un malestar sin razón al escuchar como Issei hablaba sobre aquella chica que ella no conoce, se suponía que Issei solo quería a una, de momento, pero sus palabras iban acompañadas de mucha emoción.

-Aja, además solo les aviso, hasta que nos separamos ella era la más fuerte de los dos y estoy seguro de que hoy lo es más-

Por su cabeza miles de imágenes cruzaron de repente, recordando aquellos entrenamientos en los que aun cuando despertó el [Balance Breaker] no pudo vencerle, su poder mágico crecía aún más que el de él. Aunque claro solo era por su enorme poder mágico y sus miles de hechizos que sabe, además de saber pelear a petición suya por no querer cargar con una debilucha que sin magia perdería fácil.

-Sensei!? Eso no lo sabía!- dijo Saji emocionado de pensar en una persona que es más fuerte que Issei.

-Eso nunca lo dijiste- dijo Reyna también algo sorprendida por aquella noticia, quien diría que un Dragon admitiría con facilidad que una persona es más fuerte que él, incluso parecía orgulloso.

-Morgana…- dijo Ross -…La estudie en la academia, la maga que rivalizo con demonios de clase alta y suprema, incluso había escritos sobre ella en Asgard, muchos tipos de magia en una sola persona y un sinfín de hechos en los que se le atribuye su nombre-

-Ahora!- llamo la atención, apunto al moreno- Veamos que tienes que mostrar, luego vendrán ustedes- Ana y Danny sudaron frio, el ultimo lloro.

-Yossss! ¡Ya verás! ¡Te venceré porque soy el mejor! - issei dio un salto de veinte metros y se colocó en medio de la habitación.

-Eso es lo que quiero, dalo todo- el moreno corrió hasta quedar frente a frente de una distancia de cinco metros, los demás se quedaron mirando.

-N-no pe-peleen-

-Calla niña!-

Ambos se quedaron un momento mirándose uno al otro, el moreno comenzó a moverse rítmicamente en su propio lugar, calentando con estirar los brazos varias veces y saltando en su sitio, Issei solo tranquilizo sus sentidos, dos manos arriba con las palmas abiertas en modo de defensa y sus piernas apenas flexionados sin moverse.

-Ahí voy!- tuvo el descaro de anunciarse, pero lo comprendió en el instante en que desvió su mano a un lado pegándole a la nada, era muy rápido, y el siguiente que vino de izquierda busco su mejilla pero igual fallo.

-Venga! ¡Muéstrele sensei!- Saji grito. Un guante negro apareció de repente y una voz salió sorprendiendo a más de uno.

 **-[Es acaso normal igual apoyar a un Dragon de mí mismo género? Ni en mis más agrios momentos de guerra alguien hizo tal cosa, este tiempo tiene un sentido muy extraño]-** hablo repentinamente Vritra son un sentido del humor por los suelos. Los chicos reconocieron quien era por la plática de Issei.

-Vamos amigo, solo hay que relajarse y sonreir-

 **-[No entiendo que son aquellas dos últimas palabras, pero puedo decir que quieres que me tranquilice]-**

-Hai hai…-

Ambos seguían en su lugar, no era un ataque completo pues solo las manos eran las que hacían todo el trabajo, uno golpeando con más fuerza con cada golpe que daba, el otro desviando con calma cada ataque, apenas aumentando un poco la velocidad pues los golpes eran muy previsibles.

-Yo soy el mejor! ¡NO VOY A PERDER! – y ahí estaba, aquello que noto en el video, aquella energía que brotaba por el espíritu y la vida, aquellos que tienen un alma inquebrantable -Haaaa! – sus golpes triplicaron su velocidad y un aura verdoso comenzó a rodear sus puños.

Casi por instinto sabía que no debía ser tocado por aquella aura, algo le decía que le dolería.

-Eres asombroso- no mentía, si fuese antes seguro perdería así que agradecía mucho su preparación para cosas así. El moreno sonrió por instinto.

-LO SE!-

Sin poder defenderse, cansándose de esquivar y retroceder decidió acabar ya mismo. Con algo de energía logro conectar un golpe con su mano derecha, usando la palma en el centro del abdomen.

-Huuu!- emitió soltando saliva mientras caía de espaldas cinco metros de donde estaba.

-Eso fue asombroso-

-Lo adulas, pero acabas de ganarle de un golpe- dijo Raynare con gracia.

-Fue buena sensei! Yo vi venir el golpe al final pero no logré esquivarlo por completo, pero aun asi…-

-Era una energía que no conocías- resto importancia Issei- yo solo la identifique porque sabía un poco de las escrituras que hay en el clan Yokai-

-La g-gente a-animal- dijo Danny animado, pero aun nervioso.

-Eh si- dijo Issei con una sonrisa, vio a Ali comenzar a despertar.

-Fuaaaaaaaa! ¡Es la primera vez que pierdo! ¡No puede ser! - dijo algo histérico al último.

-Pero no es motivo para rendirse, además, ¿sabes siquiera lo increíble que eres?- el moreno pareció reaccionar a eso con una sonrisa- Tienes una habilidad que muy pocos logran tener, mucho menos en humanos normales, tú puedes convertir tu espíritu a través del alma en energía, parecido al chakra pero reacciona más al estado físico multiplicando tus capacidades, fuerza y tiempo de reacción-

\- ¿¡Y tiene nombre!?- issei sonrió por lo fácil que era animarlo.

-[Touki], esa es tu habilidad- dejo al chico quien parecía maravillado y entusiasta dirigiéndose a donde estaban los demás..

-Yooooshhh! Hare mil lagartijas para celebrar!- todos sudaron por su extraña forma de celebrar.

-Muy bien….- dijo mirando al dúo faltante, el pelinegro estaba detrás de Raynare, Ana como que silbaba esperando no ser ella. Pero…..

-Venga Ana, quiero ver que es lo tienes- dijo, si sus sospechas eran ciertas ella debía ser la que tiene una mochila cohete.

Nerviosa y con una mochila detrás de ella, comenzó a quitársela y abriéndolo frente a ellos. Sacando un tipo de cubo metálico en forma de mochila, pero esta estaba hecha de puro metal a excepción de las cintas para colocárselo en su espalda.

Era algo que no había visto sin duda, una pieza tecnológica que ni en sueños imagino poder llegar a hacer, la vio ponérselo y cuando lo ajusto en su cintura con ojos abiertos vio una parte desprenderse, con la que parecía controlarla. Y a continuación todo apareció, desprendiendo unas alas de metal y un par de propulsores además de un par de armas adicionales con las que podría dispararle.

Issei entro al [Balance Breaker], esto no iba a ser en el suelo.

-Dispara, no hay problema- concedió.

-Tsk! ¡No me subestimes que aún no has visto nada! - y encendió motores saliendo a toda velocidad hacia arriba- Te daré tu merecido por andar de mujeriego maldito intento de Héroe!- ahí lo cabreo.

-Que te jodan loca!- dijo empezando a esquivar las balas. Ella volaba libremente por el aire.

-Ya verás que te acribillare! ¡solo espera! - pero Issei esquivaba sin falla, molestándola.

Era cierto que sabía volar, pero Issei prácticamente se desplazaba de un lugar a otro. Gruñendo apretó un botón que libero un casco desde atrás, comenzando a mirar sin disparar a Issei quien miraba curioso aun moviéndose con rapidez fuera de su alcance.

-Puede que tengas cosas que desconozca! Pero tu igual no sabes que puede hacer esto!- y en el último segundo soltó un disparo hacia arriba, justo donde apareció Issei. Ella sonrió por reconocer el sonido. - ¡Como prever esto! - y disparo uno más al frente escuchando ese sonido, no podía verlo pero el casco que usaba sí.

De pronto dejo de correr mirando los dos raspones en su mano derecha. La rubia solo sonreía de manera altruista.

-Tiene una diminuta cámara que te localiza cada vez que aparecías, tu error fue desplazarte no volar, copia un patrón y calcula donde estarás antes de que llegues-

-Suena como un detector de misiles ¿no? Si fuese volando esta apuntaría sin duda hacia mi-

-No eres solo un hablador eh-

-Pero supongo que debe gastarte mucha energía?- ella arqueo una ceja, no había movimiento hostil.

-B-bueno, es adaptable a cualquier energía, incluso absorbe los rayos del sol-

Una idea vino a su mente.

 _-'¿Crees que…?'-_

 _ **-[Lo que me parece curioso es eso del sol pero si, también pienso lo mismo, intentemos]-**_

-Sabes, es momento perfecto para intentar algo y necesito que te acerques-

-No iras a intentar alguna trampa?- era clara su desconfianza.

-Bueno y si te digo que una de mis habilidades es transferir poder- ella capto el mensaje, sonaba a experimento.

Los chicos a la lejanía solo veían curiosos como Ana se acercaba a Issei bajando al suelo junto con él.

-Ya acabo? - dijo Ali curioso.

-D-dis-disparos…m-mis o-oidos buaaaaa-

-Vaya, esas armas son más veloces que nuestros ataques, aunque claro el poder es muy bajo-

-Y no has visto el armamento militar que los humanos tienen- menciono Reyna a Ross.

-Yaaa, hay armas que disparan aún más rápido y varios tiros al mismo tiempo además de más letales todavía- Saji sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba. Un fan de películas.

-Dices que es adaptable a cualquier energía?-

-Eh, si, residuos de basura, rayos del sol, aire e incluso gasolina-

-Puedo…..- refiriéndose a su equipo. Ella dudo un poco pero acepto al final, quitándoselo y dárselo con algo de recelo.

\- Puedo imaginar que quieres intentar hacer así que por precaución yo…-

-Lo sé, yo pensaba lo mismo- le tomo entre sus manos aquel cubo sintiendo la ligereza palpable del metal, un artefacto loco, a decir verdad. Se concentró en lo que debía y mando energía a sus manos, de un momento no pareció suceder nada hasta que comenzó a sentir como era drenado lentamente.

Todo parecía ir bien, Ana a diez pasos y el concentrándose de no hacerlo explotar, de momento había comenzado bien hasta que comenzó a sentirlo algo más pesado, la caja comenzó a tomar un color de rojo vivo, como si estuviera ardiendo y estuvo a punto de parar sino fuera porque no parecía ser solo más que cambios físicos.

La rubia estaba que asustada de que su más grande, y primer, invento le llegara a pasar algo, tanto que casi salta cuando lo vio encenderse, incluso los chicos de atrás querían acercarse, pero aquello que pasaba parecía algo peligroso por lo que se mantuvieron en su sitio.

 _-'¿Tu que dices?'-_

 _ **-[Ahí van cinco mas]-**_ el aviso le asusto, no quería un problema ahora pero no importaba cuando ya lo estaba haciendo y ahora si, viendo como parecía moverse dejando claro que era todo lo que aguantaba.

Y paro.

Estaba tan caliente que sus manos soltaban vapor, una luz amarilla parpadeaba repetidas veces hasta que fue bajando la velocidad y al final tomar un color entre verde diamante y rojo sangre.

 _ **-[Esta adaptándose]-**_ Ddraig parecía contento, como un niño experimentando con probetas _ **-[Jamas crei o imagine que algo asi pasaría….]-**_ sonaba extrañado pero feliz.

 _-'Solo le diste energía no?'-_

 _ **-[Mas que eso, es como si aquella cosa la hubiese hecha parte de mi, dile que lo use**_ ]- curioso acato el pedido de su amigo, mirando a una nerviosa chica con los ojos llorosos puestos en el cubo ahora rojo fuego.

-N-no le h-hiciste al-algo?- Issei miro y no encontró alguna grieta, solo uso un hechizo de congelamiento pues si lo tocaba se quemaba.

-Pruébalo- dijo entregándoselo. indecisa pero aceptando al final lo tomo, algo frio pero sin indicios de algo malo.

Abrió un pequeño compartimiento donde estaban tres baterías, noto unos cambios drásticos, ejemplo serían las tres baterías en el centro, hasta hace un momento ya había gastado dos pero ahora estaban llenos, ¿Acaso solo lo recargo?

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando se lo puso, las partes estaban bien, nada malo había pasado, la cosa fue cuando decidió comenzar a volar.

-Creo que debo revisarlo antes pues no se como….- de la nada se prendió solo impulsándola con rapidez hacia arriba, soltando un grito de pánico, deteniéndose a centímetros de chocar contra el techo. Los propulsores dejaron de ser tan visibles, las alas solo tomaron el color rojo y en las puntas una gema verde.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito asustada pues ella no lo controlaba.

-Qué pasa? - Issei no entendía.

 **-[Lo adapte como si fuese un arma mágica]-**

Recordando un poco, Ddraig le había contado que podía hacer suyo algunas armas, un primer intento fue el arma de Saji el cual no pudo dominar por obvias razones, su báculo o palo a simple vista reaccionaba a su poder por lo cual logro adaptarlo al traje, pudiendo hacerlo aparecer cuando quisiese. Solo no entendía como esto era posible, tecnología humana, poder puro proveniente de un Dragon, no era buena combinación.

 **-[Cúbrete]-** no tenía por qué advertirle, sus sentidos detectaron lo que iba a ocurrir.

Una ráfaga de disparos le cayó encima, logro esquivarlos, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue ver el daño. Había hecho agujeros en el suelo, un suelo mágico.

-Que alguien me salve! - grito sin poder mantener el control.

-Tranquila! ¡No es malo solo intenta controlarlo! '¿puedes hacer algo?'-

 _ **-[Un segundo…]-**_ sonaba concentrado.

En el cielo la mochila logro mantenerse estable, la rubia estaba con los pelos desordenados por el susto. Logro tomar la palanca dándose cuenta que ya podía manejarlo.

-Qué coño fue eso idiota! ¡Casi me muero imbécil!- pero el que respondió fue Ddraig.

 **-[Lo siento mucho jovencita, en realidad ha sido culpa mía ya que fui yo quien estaba probándolo]-** pero ella no hacía caso.

-A quien llamas jovencita! ¡Soy una dama hijo de puta!- si bien su apariencia era la de una chica joven, pero en realidad tenía casi veintiséis. La rubia comenzó a dispararle sin piedad, Issei solo corría asustado pues una mujer molesta era su debilidad.

-Y ahí va el salvador del mundo…- dijo sarcástica la caída.

-Tenga cuidado Issei-san!- apoyo Ross.

El moreno ahora estaba haciendo sentadillas.

-249…..USTED PUEDE!...250…251…-

-nooooooooo-

Cinco minutos más tarde…

-Vale sigues tu- dijo Issei cansado apuntando al pelinegro asustadizo.

Ana estaba revisando su equipo, había volado sin cesar y disparar que pensó que había gastado toda la energía, su sorpresa fue verlo…en cien por ciento todavía.

-P-puedo re-rendirme- dijo con ojos llorosos.

Issei lo miro, detectaba una leve pisca de energía en su interior, era denso y parecía estar dormido pero aun así….aquello era extraño, aquel poder que tenía….era parecido al suyo. Energía pura.

-Dale el primer golpe! – animo Ali aun ejercitándose.

-Que? -

-Golpéalo primero, así fue como logre convencerlo- dudoso miro al chico que seguía escondido detrás de las chicas.

-Nooooo pe-pelear es m-malo-

Lo pensó un segundo, pero no tuvo de otra.

-Guaaaaa!- grito el chico al sentir su camisa siendo jalada.

-Donde vas tu renacuajo- y lo lanzo. Casi corre a socorrerlo pues pensó era demasiado pero no contaba con que Danny girara en el aire y cayera con elegancia, solo que al caer siguió con su berrinche.

-Noooooooouuu no q-quiero!- estaba sorprendió. Decidió hacerlo.

-Pelea!- grito y en un segundo estaba enfrente del chico golpeando su mejilla y lanzándolo diez metros de donde estaba- Hay joder que me he pasado!-

-Sensei! ¡Te dijo que lo golpearas no un intento de asesinato! - se sonrojo avergonzado.

Pero aquello no duro, noto algo en el aire, Danny se había levantado y su cabello cubría su mirada mientras se tocaba su mejilla roja por el golpe, en cámara lenta lo vio correr a una velocidad de vértigo, una mancha en el aire que casi logra sorprenderlo atajando su puño, frenándolo.

Pero no se detuvo, tuvo que saltar para esquivar una patada y para mayor problema, lo vio inclinarse y saltar hacia él, logro moverse esquivando, su traje lo mantenía en el aire viéndolo llegar al techo y nuevamente se impulsó hacia abajo con sus piernas flexionándolas al tocar el techo.

-Idiota!- no podía dejarlo estrellarse contra el suelo así que no le quedaba de otra más que frenarlo e intentar que no haga algo así otra vez.

[Boost!]

Viéndolo caer como un meteorito y con energía extra se interpuso, cayendo el también, pero frenándolo lo suficiente para no causar una estupidez. Pero se equivocó si pensó que era todo, lo supo cuando sintió un cabezazo en toda la cara. Aun protegido lo sintió con toda claridad aquel golpe.

-En tu madre! ¡Eso ha dolido de verdad!- ya después lo perdonarían, lo golpeo con fuerza en el estómago, lo vio escupir saliva, sus piernas flanquear y finalmente caer arrodillado, al final se desplomo en el suelo. Él se sobo la cara pues sentía que le había roto la nariz- Jo-joder- dijo cubriéndose la nariz al sentir la sangre en sus labios.

Lo miro, aquella fuerza, velocidad, además esta esa energía parecida a la suya, no la de un Dragon sino en esencia, su poder era puro de alguna forma, ¿Algún descendiente de un Héroe? ¿O algo aún más problemático que eso?

Vio a todos acercarse con rapidez, debía ver su nariz enseguida.

 _-'Que crees que fue amigo?'-_

 _ **-[Debo hablar con Vritra para confirmar algo]-**_

Arqueo una ceja, pero no cuestiono más, miro a Saji quien le iba a hablar enseguida pero las voces de los dos Dragones se escucharon, lo que llamo la atención mientras Ross revisaba a Danny.

 **-[Tu qué opinas Vritra?]-**

 **-'[Poder celestial]'-**

No era lo que esperaba.

-Que? - Saji estaba flipando.

-Ddraig, ¿Puedes explicar? -

 **-[Aquel chico despliega un poder similar, similar a la de un Ángel]-**

 **-'[Su poder me recuerda a muchos que devoré….]'-**

-No te pases Vritra- dijo con risa el rubio.

-Un hijo de un Angel…- Raynare susurro impresionada, había escuchado casos durante se estancia en Grigori pero ver uno en persona. Pero se suponía que…- …Se supone que el único se encuentra siendo escondido por el Vaticano- dijo de la nada.

-Sabias sobre esto- ella miro un poco nerviosa a Issei. Ella contesto.

-En Grigori tenemos información de algo así, ya había ocurrido en el pasado, pero era algo que sucedía una entre millones de Ángeles, actualmente se sabía de uno, pero se suponía que está siendo protegido en el Vaticano- Issei arrugo la frente al escuchar aquel lugar.

 **-[Pero el chico no saco sus alas lo cual es raro suponiendo que se dejó llevar aunque lo ultimo solo es teoría, solo digo que se parece no que fuese un Angel]-**

Raynare se sintió aliviada, no quería contar que aquel que está en el Vaticano es muy peligroso, aun mas siendo solo un niño.

-Bien, subámoslo que tengo mucho que pensar….- Issei se dirigió al elevador, las chicas lo siguieron, lo único hombres fueron los que hicieron el trabajo de subir al miedoso, pero peligroso.

Dos horas después….

Estaba en su cuarto escribiendo, con las pantallas apagadas más que con la que es de uso personal, mucho que hacer pero al menos tenía lo básico, ideas y un programa que dejar cuando se ausente.

Raynare le había contado que ha habido muchos problemas en el mundo estas semanas que no estuvo, su ausencia hizo que la criminalidad aumente un treinta por ciento, pero de igual forma crecía el número de casos en los que los criminales eran capturados gracias a héroes locales, había visto los videos, pero ellos eran normales, y no es que fuera excluyente, pero para proteger del verdadero peligro uno debía tener habilidades en concreto, no quería ser responsable de muertes en vano.

Hizo un programa o más bien indicaciones de que debían hacer y si por extrema urgencia lo necesitaban podían contactarlo con una llamada, aunque podía darse el lujo de venir una vez a la semana, después de todo, toda su atención se centraría en lo que sucede en su ciudad natal. Y por la información que le llego de Azazel supo que algo iba a ocurrir, no sabía cuándo pero si el lugar, su hogar iba a ser un campo de batalla si no está ahí.

Lo que lleva al punto en el que debe volver a la escuela, Raynare tuvo éxito en su labor de aprender sobre computación, tanto que ya cuenta con papeles de que estudio en el extranjero, y si por algún motivo alguien llama preguntando por información, ahora era Ana la que ayudaba, podría interferir con las llamadas y ser ellas quienes respondan.

Sobre los entrenamientos.

Al boxeador le pondría sellos mágicos de ejercicio, cada vez que se sienta ligero el sello pondrá más peso, entrenara con Saji y Danny. Sobre él no tenía mucho sobre qué hacer por lo cual sería el discípulo de Raynare quien posee poderes celestiales y conoce sobre eso.

Rossweisse tiene que ir a verlo cada cinco días, llevándole los progresos y ver que no hayan hecho locuras con el dinero, aunque tenía más pero no debían saber eso, solo había visto la rubia ya que encontró el cuarto lleno de billetes verdes. Aunque tenía otra razón de que Ross vaya a verlo, la de verla y salir con ella, podía hacer que fuera todos los días pero la culpa lo carcomía por dentro.

¿Desde cuándo era un degenerado? Nunca había sido así ni con Le Fay, es como si el mundo hubiera liberado una parte suya que permanecía oculta, dormida en lo más profundo de su ser, no quería admitirlo, pero observaba a las mujeres, en Asgard pudo hacer tonterías pues las chicas eran muy libertinas, casi todas le propusieron un polvo pero siempre se negaba mostrando el anillo en su mano.

Nadie le creía, pero al final lo ignoraban, Saji obtuvo el honor de tirarse a dos ahí, aquellas chicas amigas de Ross, el cabron aprovecho y ahora eran por completas suyas, aunque no podía decirle algo ya que ellas mismas iban hacia él. Pero el no, Issei se mantuvo firme, con el rostro de una mujer en su cabeza y el deseo de hablar con la valkiria que lo escolto hasta allí.

Al final no era muy diferente de los demás chicos como él creía. En fin, Ross administrara todo.

Sobre la chica que casi lo mata, ella tendrá acceso a todos los equipos robados, tecnología peligrosa del mercado negro, autos, 4x4, de lujo y carreras. Armamento militar incluyendo los hangares donde están los aviones, algunos clásicos y otros muy modernos, uno que guardaba estaba hecho de oro, tenía su promesa de construir cosas solo para ellos, no era mucho problema pues no le gusta compartir algo como eso al mundo, razón por la que nunca monopolizo su jet pack, podría nadar en dinero, pero no quiso.

Todos debían entrenar y mejorar, hasta que sea el momento. Issei se sentía listo, bueno no, pero al menos preparado.

Suspiro aburrido, apago todo, pero antes guardo el archivo en una memoria, se lo entregaría a Reyna y luego iría a Kyoto, antes de irse Yasaka le dijo que debían hablar. Era posible que sea lo mismo que la caído le dijo ya que al parecer recibió una visita de Azazel con esa información para él, aunque no era buen momento aquella tarde siendo su esposa la que recibió el mensaje.

Por primera vez no sabía que iba a ocurrir después, dos años planeando, pero cambiando de idea en el trayecto hasta ahora, quería destruir a los malos de una vez pero al final supo que era muy apresurado, causaría mucha conmoción como con lo de Corea donde hubo guerra civil después de que el líder muriera junto con oficiales, tuvo que poner un fin después de que decenas murieran, había sido apresurado e inexperto, había llevado las cosas demasiado fáciles pero ahora sabía que era todo menos eso.

El clan Gremori, el clan Sitri.

Por Azazel sabia cosas de ellas, una de ellas era que no iban a ser un problema, si bien eran fuertes solo eran consideradas clases alta por su sangre, pero eran fuertes e inteligentes, habían sido criadas para serlo. Conoció un poco de los demonios en el pasado, un cabron que le ofreció todo lo que se imaginara a cambio de su poder, lo elimino con ayuda de Le Fay, no sabían quién era por lo cual nunca investigo, solo sabía que tenía una cara de niño aparentando inocencia cuando era un demonio en toda la palabra.

Aun no entiende como alguien tan débil lo descubrió a ambos aquel día hace más de año y medio. Era una pregunta que ninguno de los dos supo responder.

Entendía que ambas tenían su sequito, también obtuvo sus perfiles dándose cuenta de que ambas son muy selectivas, mucha variedad en pocas personas que eligieron, del lado de los Gremori cuentan con un creador de espadas demoniacas una Sacrend Gear muy útil, una caído que no usa sus poderes reales no supo mas ya que esa era información muy frágil y como ultima una Yokai, una gata. Kiba, Akeno y Koneko eran sus nombres.

Del lado Sitri estaba una maga con expectativas altas, otra maga igual de buena, una chica capaz de destruir malos espíritus además de saber usar la Katana la cual era experta hasta los cojones, una maestra nanigata lo que la haría buena con cualquier espada además de su Sacred Gear [Espejo alice] que refleja el poder duplicado, aunque aún le falta entrenamiento, una luchadora ya que posee mucha fuerza y afinidad mágica, Momo, Ruruko, Tomoe, Tsubaki y Tsubasa. Al igual que todas las anteriores, le parecía curioso, pero pareciese que elige siguiendo los métodos de un videojuego, en donde los pones por clase para saber cuál sería de ayuda en su momento.

El Clan Gremori se centraba en poder, el Sitri apostaba por las buenas estrategias, le cuesta creer que ambas chicas, próximas a manejar el clan, sean mejores amigas siendo muy opuestas.

En fin, dejo la habitación encontrándose con la noticia de que era tarde. Todos parecían descansar ahora así que con cuidado se encamino a la salida, camino con tranquilidad, pero se detuvo apenas su mano se acercaba al picaporte.

-¿Piensas lo….?-

 _ **-[Chico que estoy en tu cabeza, y si, yo pienso igual]-**_ Issei solto un suspiro.

-Gilipollas- volvió a donde estaba y esta vez encendió todas las pantallas de una vez, decenas de canales, todos en noticieros de tiempo completo alrededor del mundo. Y como siempre…..-Vale que los malos no se quedan cortos….- había de todo, persecuciones, atracos, una zona petrolera a punto de irse al caño…..esa va primero.

 **-[¿Qué tal la del secuestro de un edificio en Francia?]-** miro aquella pantalla, muchos camarógrafos estaban ahí.

-Un anuncio de mi regreso? - no era mala idea, así muchos se la pensarían dos veces.

 **-[¿Por qué no? Impulsar el miedo en nuestros adversarios es algo natural de un Dragon]-**

-Pero soy humano…..- hubo un silencio-…Vale que la verdad es que quiero ver a uno mojarse los pantalones-

Y salió a toda prisa, pero en su camino se encontró a Saji saliendo del baño. Una idea más surgió.

-Eeeh sensei…ya se…- apenas una playera y unos shorts era lo único que vestía.

-Estás listo para acompañarme en tu primera misión- al instante el rubio despertó abriendo los ojos emocionado.

-Es enserio!- Issei le dio una seña de que guardara silencio- S-si seguro…-

-Muy bien, vámonos antes de que…..-

El azote de una puerta los alerto.

-Que se van sin avisar. - era Reyna usando solo ropa interior de encaje violeta, los dos la miraron de arriba abajo- Que miran cerdos! - pero en vez de cubrirse resalto más sus pechos, la sangre broto de la nariz de ambos.

-P-pasa algo…..- Ross salía del pasillo somnolienta usando una pijama de conejitos rosas, a Issei eso le parecio demasiado lindo y por alguna razon, se la imagino en su cama con la pijama a medio quitar. La sangre fue para abajo.

-Vaya, que al pervertido le gustan más los conejos- Ana miraba todo con sonrisa, curiosamente ya tenía su mochila puesta.

Ross se encontró con la mirada de Issei, quien la miraba gravándosela en su mente, no supo que hacer más que sonrojarse y ponerse muy nerviosa.

-A-ah…y-yo….- sus mejillas se encendieron y comenzó a dar pasos atrás, hasta que no aguanto- N-nos vemos mañana!- y se fue de vuelta por donde vino.

-Uhhhh te la ha liado- Reyna se mofaba.

-Yo no…- intento defenderse pero prefirió cambiar de tema, Ross era alguien que tenía que ver solo-…..Mejor dicho, que hacen despiertas?-

-Yo quiero salir a estirar mis alas un rato-

-Yo quiero ver qué puedo hacer ahora que mi tecnología prueba energía sobrenatural-

 **-[Soy un ser mucho mas alto como para….]-**

-Los muertos no tienen palabra-

-Anda ahí te ha dado amigo jajajaja-

 **-[…..]-**

-Yo igual quiero ver que ase eso? a lo mejor es como en las pelis…- dijo Saji emocionado.

 **-'[Que son las pelis]'-** Vritra entraba curioso.

-Las que se ven en televisores y duran mucho-

 **-'[Hablas de tu por…?]'-**

-¿¡Mi portación de pelis buenas de Hollywood!? Claro que si!- estaba sudando ahora. Los tres sabían que iba a decir Vritra.

-Pervertido- dijeron ambas. El no supo que decir más que sonreír y mirar a otro lado.

-Y los demas chicos?- pregunto Issei, si ya vienen pues que vengan todos.

-Uno esta durmiendo y el otro parecía muy meloso con su celular, parecía que hablaba con su novia-

-Entonces solo cuatro, al menos causaremos más impresión cuando vayan los demás la próxima vez-

-Yo iré entre la gente, no tengo un traje para algo así- los dos tenían su traje y la rubia un casco que le cubría bien.

-Si es lo que quieres….- dijo comenzado a bajar apurado-…..Vamos-

Los tres lo siguieron sin perder más tiempo.

Quince minutos después…

.

.

.

Un edificio de veinte plantas, calles bloqueadas por la policía y equipo Swat buscando una entrada fiable sin resultado alguno, dos rehenes murieron adentro y se cree al menos quince heridos de bala hay en los pisos superiores, abajo en las calles había tumulto de gente, más que nada reporteros y algunas familias de los empleados del edificio acompaños por policías que los mantenían a raya.

Luces iluminaban el edificio, muchos cristales mostraban a los rehenes, ya era media noche y el edifico llevaba quince horas secuestrado por mercenarios, un total de treinta es el número aproximado que tenían de ellos, armados con equipo de uso exclusivo militar y eso incluye bombas y lanzacohetes, ya un helicóptero casi cae por uno.

Arriba desde el cielo tres manchas en la oscuridad de la noche brillaban acercándose hacia el lugar a gran velocidad. Deteniéndose cincuenta metros arriba del edificio.

-Ddraig…-

 **-[Un total de doscientas noventa y tres personas están ahí, no son magos así que es lo único que tengo]-**

 **-'[Vamos a comer?]'-**

-No amigo, eso no se hace- Saji hablo a su inquilino tratando de reprimirle, pero quería reírse.

-Yo puedo ayudar, mi equipo detecta armas de fuego y todo tipo de cosas peligrosas-

-Crees poder….- pero pregunto al aire, vio a la chica volar hacia abajo haciéndose notar por las luces que iluminaban, de pronto alguien se dio cuenta abajo.

-Oh miren!- una chica linda de cabellos negros y una mirada angelical grito de repente alertando a las personas que comenzaban a descansar, algunos civiles igual lo vieron pero la sorpresa los dejo sin palabras- Una heroína acaba de venir!- De pronto las personas comenzaron a ver qué pasaba, al final los reporteros hicieron le de siempre.

Comenzaron a hablar todos los reporteros con sorpresa clara en su voz, la cámara enfoco a una chica en lo que parecía un Jet pack de color rojo con detalles verdes moverse alrededor del edificio, como si estuviese solo observando, algunos dispararon, pero la chica los evadió con facilidad. Solo fueron segundos cuando la vieron subir al cielo, alguien tuvo la gran idea enfocar a donde se dirigían.

Y en segundos las cadenas de televisoras vieron un giro inesperado, si antes tenían audiencia ahora sufrían de problemas técnicos por el gran aumento en segundos.

-Lo vieron! ¡Es él y no está solo! —

-Una mujer está con ellos, parece ser la única que lleva un traje incompleto—

-Ven eso! ¡Ahora uno más pero el traje es oscuro! ¿Sera una mayor amenaza para los criminales? –

La misma chica de rostro angelical interrumpió en medio de los reporteros.

-Es 'Dragon' junto con su hermano 'El oscuro' acompañados de su más nueva recluta la heroína de Moscú 'Avispa roja'!-

Desde arriba los dos chicos escuchaban con una gota de sudor en la frente-

-Y cuantos contaste?-

-Veintiocho tienen fusiles de asalto, equipados con cuchillos, pistolas, escopetas, explosivos, la mayoría de los rehenes están en las platas superiores con cinta adhesiva en ojos, bocas y pies de todos, hay unos cuatro civiles muertos y decenas de heridos-

-Saji a toda velocidad, no acabes con alguien-

-Vritra Conmigo! –

 **-[Ya era hora de matar]-** su voz sonaba muy alegre.

 **-[Sin muertes Vritra, tu una vez me dijiste que odiabas matarlos]-**

 **-[No recuerdo…..pero solo te obedezco a ti rojo, no habrá muertes]-**

….

-Miren!—dijo un camarógrafo apuntando a las dos figuras que comenzaron a brillar, rojo y negro destellaban en el cielo, trajes casi iguales, el de color negro era un poco más corpulento y parecía esconder cosas en su espalda, que era más ancha y el casco, que se asemejaba más a un Dragon. El héroe que todos conocen no era opacado, no solo parecía cubrirlo una energía roja sino que también parecía brillar lo que le daba ese aire de salvador.

Y en un destello ambos abandonaron su lugar, una ráfaga de aire incluso rompió muchos vidrios.

-Wooo! ¡Vieron eso!-

….

La verdad es que todo fue rápido, ambos habían entrenado para mucho más, esto, solo un calentamiento. Issei noqueo a la mitad, a dos tuvo que romperle una mano y uno más al que le rompió una pierna por querer acabar en un ataque suicida, Saji le rompió el brazo a cinco y uno tenía una contusión en la cabeza por un rodillazo.

Ana logro acabar con uno que tenía una bazuca cuando intento apuntarle a las personas cuando no podía fijar mira con ella. Ella si se lo cargo.

De pronto los civiles y trabajadores comenzaban Salir deprisa, solo fue un segundo en lo que quitaron la cámara de ellos para ver a las personas que cuando los vieron otra vez, ya estaban alejándose solo viendo ese brillo que los tres emanaban.

-Alguien vio a esa chica? Quería hacerle una entrevista pero se fue?-

A lo lejos y durante varias horas más estuvieron ayudando en un par de ciudades, visitaron Canadá para acabar con un mega incendio, e incluso a salvar a algunos que estaban siendo víctimas de un crimen en el acto. Incluso Reyna ayudo en algunos.

Había recordado cual era el último punto que le faltaba escribir. Y era uno que ya debía llevar acabo ya, así que cuando el sol comenzó a salir, cuando los cuatro necesitaban un respiro.

Era el momento. Sobrevolando los aires del mar del pacifico. Issei miro al rubio con el que entreno estas semanas, el parecía estar muy motivado por querer ayudar, aun no sabía sus razones pero eran nobles, intuía. Miro la marca que el portaba en la espalda, era su turno.

-Saji…..- dijo deteniéndose mirando a los tres que disfrutaban de los peces que salían del agua, el rubio lo miro curioso.

-Pasa algo maestro?-

Paso segundos antes de que dijera algo, pero cuando lo hizo dejo salir un suspiro primero.

¿De qué?

De pensar.

Puede ser….

Su último punto en aquella lista….la de relevarle su trabajo. Su tiempo como héroe debe tener una pausa, desde un principio lo supo, no podía jugar tantos papeles en un solo juego, lo básico de una guerra es el engaño, de eso lo aprendió de los gobiernos del mundo como América y Rusia, KGB y CIA.

¿Pero porque el suspiro? ¿Por confiar? ¿Por cansancio? Tal vez solo este divertido de que aun a pesar de llegar tan lejos, de tener la posibilidad de no meterse en esos asuntos….decida sin temor que ir al frente, por ellos, no por él, por la humanidad. Miro a ambas chicas sonreír y divertirse, una humana y una Angel caído divirtiéndose, según Le Fay eso era algo que nunca se había visto o escuchado.

¿Qué era lo que buscaba realmente de todo eso?

Una vida normal era la que tenía hasta que todo se vino abajo por un idiota, quito una vida esa noche, algo que aún no sabe cómo logro superarlo, tantas cosas pasaron en cuestión de horas que no podría ni imaginarse lo que habría mañana.

 _Mañana…._

 _Mañana…._

¡Oh!

Es cierto.

Ya recordaba…por lo que peleaba.

-Tu eres Dragon ahora- dijo de repente, las chicas miraron curiosas a ambos hombres flotar encima del mar con tranquilidad.

-Ehhh?- Saji abrió los ojos, no viendo venir eso.

-Ya oíste, tu serás quien mande de ahora en adelante, mi presencia debe ser completa en cierto lugar, ya lo sabrás, así que…..no creo poder ser un héroe a tiempo completo y quien mejor que llevar el nombre que….-

-Pero! -dijo interrumpiéndolo-…Tu eres Dragon! tu eres quien merece todo el crédito no yo ¡Tu eres el héroe! –

Ahí iban de nuevo, se lo había dicho a Le Fay cientos de veces, se supone que es su alumno y aun así no entiende lo más básico, lo primero que debían entender por sobre todas las cosas…ser un héroe jamás estuvo en sus planes, eso no era lo que había creado ni mucho menos lo que había pensado.

-Saji, yo no soy un héroe…- aquello pareció asustarle, pero siguió hablando. Debía entender- Dragon no es un Héroe…es un icono-

Las chicas lo escuchaban desde lejos.

-Dragon es la representación de lo que más quiero, algo que es mucho más grande que yo, más grande que todos y eso es el mañana, el saber que hay uno me es más que suficiente, eh visto tanta crueldad con mis ojos que a veces llorar queda de mas, me di cuenta de lo mal que esta nuestro alrededor, de lo mal que esta todo y nadie hace nada, Dragon es aquello, aquello que impulsa, no es solo un nombre de alguien increíble, es esa fuerza que hace que las personas actúen-

Es esperanza de un mañana.

Las personas despertaban, el mundo despertaba, lo podía sentir aun con los ojos cerrados, la gente ha comenzado a mostrar un mejor trazo de un nuevo camino, sabe que será duro, lo será, pero lo harán.

Raynare supo que lo había cuestionado mal, aquella voz era la de alguien que había visto mucho, aun si no es en persona él se dio cuenta de lo podrido que era todo y ella también lo ve, ve aquello que opaca la luz de un sol, ve la misma basura en todos lados, miraba a los humanos como seres inferiores cuando ella lo era aún más. Hasta que ese idiota apareció en la tele e ideas comenzaran a surgir en su cabeza.

Comenzó a cuestionarse que era lo que hacía ¿Por qué tanto odio por ser débil? Tal vez porque no podía hacer nada y ahora sí, había encontrado buenas personas, los había visto, ninguno era malo, todos ayudaban a alguien si estaba en problemas sin rechistar, sin pedir nada a cambio y a pesar de haber sido un ser del cielo jamás vio tanta pureza en aquellas acciones, las acciones de humanos que meses atrás detestaba, usaba y tiraba con facilidad.

Que era lo que diferenciaba de un Angel y un humano, antes creía saberlo, pero ahora sentía que no había respuesta, porque tal vez… _no existía la respuesta_.

Ana no miro a alguien importante, miro a un chico hablar con el corazón, miro detrás suyo observando su más grande creación. Desde pequeña siempre construía cosas, a los diez reparo el auto de su padre, a los doce había logrado ganar la feria de ciencias a nivel nacional, tuvo diplomas, maestros que la adularon e hicieron crecer su ego, no siempre fue así, no siempre tuvo el valor de crear algo para las demás personas.

Vivió en lujos, se regodeo con gente poderosa, conoció a grandes científicos, lo tuvo todo.

Y al final se arrepintió.

No toda la vida es una buena racha, logro terminar sus estudios en Harvard con excelencia, pudo haber entrado a trabajar a cualquier lado, pero prefirió hacerlo todo ella sola, como siempre había sido. Fue ahí cuando entendió lo difícil que era caminar en una calle a mitad de la noche, saliendo de trabajar de un bar como mesera, tenía un currículo que le daría puertas abiertas a cualquier lado.

¿Qué hacía ahí? Desperdiciando su vida en drogas, sexo y alcohol. Porque eso era lo único que aprendió de esa gente.

¿Qué hacía ahí?

Fue la pregunta que se hizo cuando vio como unos chicos que golpeaban y mataban a golpes a una familia que habían asaltado, vio como la única hija había sido arrancada de los brazos de su madre con crueldad, solo aparentaba tener doce y ya tenía una vida marcada mucho peor que la suya. Lo único que se gravo de esa noche fue la matricula del auto con el que huyeron.

Entre lágrimas, lamentos y drogas pudo sentirse de nuevo, pudo sentir ese deseo que había perdido, de ser la mejor. Y a mitad de la noche, con planos e ideas, gastando todo su dinero en chucherías que para la gente no tendría sentido.

Volvió a construir una vez más.

Aquellas personas recibieron su visita, molidos a disparos rescatando una niña dolida. No tenía miedo a la muerte, no cuando la tienes tan cerca que incluso sientes que respira en tu oído, ella castigaría al mal. Ese era su deseo.

Su único deseo.

Saji no dijo nada, miro hacia el horizonte viendo al sol saliendo del agua, con tristeza entendió.

Él no era una mala persona, solo que su pasado era la ignorancia humana, él vivía aquel ciclo continuo de escuela, casa, amigos, fiesta, en ese orden. Sin interés alguno en las demás personas, aun no entendía como una persona como él tenía algo escondido así en su interior, mucho menos volverse un héroe de la noche a la mañana.

Solo fue una anomalía lo que lo saco de su trance, de aquel lugar donde estaba seguro e ignorante.

Era de regreso a casa, platicando con sus amigos sobre el divertido día que tuvieron, habían acabado de regresar de las salas de juego cuando alguien noto humo a lo lejos, varias cuadras más adelante vieron que un edificio de departamentos estaba siendo consumido por el fuego. Vieron policías más adelante, bomberos e incluso agentes de tránsito, dos familias no podían salir por ningún lado, estaban todos resguardados en el piso superior, varios pisos abajo ya se desmoronaron y era cuestión de tiempo de que caiga todo.

Que hizo el.

Nada.

Dejo todo a los policías mientras el miraba el fuego y escuchaba gritos de ayuda, sus amigos habían comenzado a grabar con los celulares mientras él se quedaba parado sin saber qué hacer. Murieron quince personas ese día mientras los escuchaba morir.

Desde ese día comenzó a separarse de todos, alejándose en silencio, faltando a clases, la gente preguntaba, pero él no salía, sus padres no sabían que hacer y al final en un día cualquiera mientras observaba como hoy el sol alumbrar el mar, aquella persona que si actuaba, a la cual observaba en su celular en noches de insomnio, comenzó a ver el mundo como es. Sucio.

Por eso no la pensó dos veces cuando la oportunidad se lo puso delante, aun si había podido matarlo compensaba el hecho de que al final no era como los demás. En su interior guardaba algo que jamás imagino, ahora sabe cosas que otra persona jamás creería, conocía leyendas de los libros de historia, entrenado con dioses, ligado Asgardianas y posee habilidades de película.

No lo defraudaría.

Además, contaba con un Dragon super fuerte y aun si no se llevan bien, y que solo le haga caso a Ddraig, le respetaba y habían llegado a un acuerdo de no matarse y cooperar, aunque…no lo mencionaba, pero Vritra mostraba mucha hostilidad, mucho deseo de sangre y no sabía bien cómo lidiar con eso, al menos no había problemas entre ellos.

Saji levanto el puño en señal de saludo. Issei sonrió de lado.

-Hare lo mejor pueda! ¡Enserio! –

-Bien- dijo chocando su puño, dejándolo en una promesa y una amistad de armas.

.

.

.

Dos horas después….

Silencio y mucho cuidado con cada paso que daba, logro pasar a los guardias que custodiaban el frente, que no sientan nada de su poder permite escabullirse mucho mejor siendo incluso invisible para los sensores. Paso el comedor, el dormitorio de Kunou mostraba algo de luz, se acercó y la encontró con un hilo de saliva en la mejilla mientras la escuchaba roncar como quien estaba en los brazos de Morfeo aferrada a la cama, la limpio y apago la vela del cuarto.

Fue a su cuarto, abrió con cuidado encontrándolo oscuro con un bulto ya recostado en la cama matrimonial. Por un momento creyó que todo acabo, acercándose mientras retiraba sus prendas y las colocaba en una silla, al estirarse el cuerpo con total intención de relajarse y poder cerrar los ojos sintió algo abrazar su cintura, algo peludo, suave y con un olor exquisito.

-Te desperté? – dijo apenado además de sentir unas manos acariciar su espalda luego de que una cola suave lo jalara hasta sentarse en la cama.

-Te estuve esperando….- escucho como las sabanas se resbalaban del cuerpo de Yasaka mientras se erguía, Issei se sonrojo de ver los senos expuestos de su amante, aquellos pezones rosados se veían exquisitos y sus ojos le delataban ya que no dejaba de mirar-…~C-a-r-i-ñ-o~…..- su voz y aquella palabra le puso los pelos de punta, además de comenzar a levantar algo más.

-Si…..- dijo por completo hipnotizado por aquellos enormes senos que con la poca luz se veían hermosos.

Pero si pensó que iba a pasar algo de sus fantasías estuvo muy equivocado. Y solo se necesitó una frase, frase que incluso para él sabe que significa una sola cosa…..

-Debemos hablar-

Peligro.

Issei sintió algo malo acercarse de repente.

-Eh?- dijo confundido luego de verla levantarse y coger una bata para cubrirse, definitivamente hoy no había sexo.

-Issei, debemos hablar seriamente sobre un asunto importante- capto la idea cuando se cubrió asi que algo nervioso hablo.

-H-hay algún problema? -

Si lo había no tenía idea de que podría ser, pero aquella mirada en Yasaka, como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir fuese difícil para ella le demostraba que algo ocurría.

-Es sobre las chicas con las que trabajas- fue directa, si algo sabia como líder era que debía comenzar sin rodeos, aun si para ella fuese una decisión difícil. Issei arqueo una ceja confundido.

 _ **-[Te ha descubierto lo de la Valkiria]-**_

 _-'Que te jodan! Aun ni hay nada y!...pudrete!'_ Que pasa con ellas?- pregunto intentando no sonar asustado. Yasaka apretó ligeramente los labios, lo que iba a decir….

-T-te gustan? - se sonrojo al decirlo, pero su mirada era seria. Eso sí lo puso nervioso.

-D-de q-que hablas, bu-bueno reconozco que son hermosas p-pero no ha…-

-Reyna-chan me dijo que Saji volvió con chicas a la casa, quiero saber si tu…-

-Si conocí a alguien en Asgard?- tuvo tranquilidad pero al mismo tiempo se sintió algo mal porque aunque diga que no tenía nada con alguien no significaba que no se haya fijado en alguien- No te preocupes, yo me la pase entrenando pero como él no estaba acostumbrado a entrenar así, paso más tiempo en reposo que yo y por lo tanto en un momento esas chicas se pegaron a él y…. bueno, porque la pregunta? -

-Y Rossweisse? La chica parece sentir algo por ti-

-Que?!-por primera vez flanqueo, ella lo noto.

 _ **-[Alerta roja, yo me voy amigo]-**_

 _-'Y una mierda Ddraig nunca ayudas!'-_

 _ **-[…]-**_

-Te parece linda?- se acercó peligrosamente, extrañamente se asustó al ver la cola moverse de un lado a otro con mucha tranquilidad, con aquella mirada como que quien sabe lo que tú sabes pero no quieres que sepa pero ya sabe, sí, eso mismo. Aquella que te deja paralizado e indefenso.

-B-bueno…e-es linda…- no noto como su rostro se ponía algo rojo, ella miraba atenta mientras quedaba parada frente a Issei, el mismo se echaba para atrás asustado- P-pero solo e-es es…-

-Issei…..- su rodilla toco la cama a la vez que ponía sus manos en el pecho del castaño, él se alarmo pero….- Me amas?-

El abrió los ojos incrédulo, que si la amaba?

-Te amo- dijo con seguridad sin despegar sus ojos con los de ella.

¿Porque estaba tan confiado? ¿Porque afirmaba algo así?

Porque ella representaba un mundo tranquilo, un mundo donde podía descansar en sus brazos, donde podía tocarla y mirarla sin cesar, era tan hermosa, tan amable y sincera, su mirada tranquila era lo que más le llamo la atención, mirando con cariño a todo ser.

Porque a pesar de ser líder era madre también, porque también era seria y poderosa, dirige un clan del cual todos le tienen mucho respeto. Porque para él, encontrar lo que ha buscado en una mujer lo encontró al verla la primera vez.

Fue amor a primera vista que creció al ver que era todo lo que había pensado, de su tipo de mujer. Puede sonar infantil, como aferrarse a un reglamento, pero eso no le importa, el no sigue las reglas, la edad lo hacía notar, pero no le importaba, la había encontrado y quiso tenerla.

Tal vez si se algo infantil después de todo.

Yasaka sonrió alegre, sabía que no mentía.

Lo conocía, aun si la primera vez que lo vio fue con el traje puesto, ella había quedado cautivada del salvador de lo más precioso que tenía, su hija. Nunca sintió mal cerca de él, había seguridad a su alrededor y eso le gustaba.

Supo que era joven y eso no le importaba, quería conocer a aquella persona que estaba detrás de esa mascara, quería conocer a un héroe aun cuando sabía que era lo que planeaba. Era amable, sincero y algo maduro para su edad, conoció su pasado, a su supuesta mejor amiga de la cual algún día Yasaka espera conocer, sus suegros, su vida retraída del mundo, que era pesimista en la vida hasta que Ddraig apareció.

Divertido, de mente abierta además de ser muy conversador en muchos temas, le gustaba leer, la música, el cine, algo que ya han visto juntos, de querer a su niña como si fuese suya, con ideas del mundo muy innovadoras, era un pensador, aunque el solía decir que solo le gustaba reflexionar, amable y justo. Además, conocía ese lado grosero suyo, era solo su estrés liberado en palabrotas, le parecía divertido ya que pensó en un principio que era un juego de palabras hasta que le explico la verdad, lo bueno era que se contenía cuando estaban niños cerca.

Era mucho para ella, era el hombre perfecto y por alguna razón, aun cuando él dice que no le importa, siente que él podría estar interesado en otras mujeres y eso no le importaba, en su mundo era normal que los poderosos tuvieran más mujeres, pero también entiende que los humanos lo ven mal.

-Issei…..- susurro su nombre acercando su rostro al de Issei.

-Aja…- entreabrió los labios esperando ese beso que no llego. Pero lo que si llego fue una frase que lo congelo.

-Engáñame-

-He?-

 _ **-[Vale, que me perdí?]-**_

.

.

.

Varios días después…..

 _ **-[Asi que esto es Khuo?]-**_

 _-'De que hablas? tú conoces el lugar'_ -

Era temprano y ya estaban en la entrada de la ciudad, miraban los carros pasar mientras avanzaba arrastrando una maleta con tranquilidad, la verdad era que extrañaba las calles, con cada paso recordaba los mejores momentos que paso afuera, la nostalgia al volver a tu ciudad de origen era extraña, pero sonreía admirando los edificios.

 _ **-[Serán unas vacaciones no?]-**_ puede.

 _-'Tenemos una misión aunque si, tendremos mucho tiempo de sobra'-_

 _ **-[Podrías comprarme la sexta tem….]-**_

- _Hai hai-_ dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente, sus conversaciones eran muy raras.

Paso por parques mirando todo con cautela, detecto al entrar la presencia de una docena de demonios en diferentes puntos de la ciudad, deducía que eran los Gremory y los Sitri, observo curioso los sellos de protección de unos departamentos en el centro, uno en una colina que daba con un templo, otros departamentos en zonas normales, pero repartidos por todos lados.

Entendía que cuidaban la ciudad.

Se detuvo un segundo a mirar la escuela, era grande, muchas canchas y todo estaba en perfecto estado, miro un edificio en particular, este era un sello más complejo casi invisible, algo ocultaban ahí.

Al final llego a casa.

-Bien….- dijo ganando confianza a la vez que giraba el picaporte aplicando un pequeño hechizo para abrir cerraduras, al entrar noto que estaba oscuro, encendió las luces observando las mismas cosas pero pareciera que fue ayer cuando estuvo en casa, entro a la sala y se sentó en el sofá soltando un suspiro cansado.

 _ **-[Hay alguien arriba]-**_ anuncio Ddraig.

Se levantó en silencio y se dirigió a las escaleras, subió al segundo piso y miro extrañado cierto cuarto para invitados con una luz encendida.

 _ **-[Solo es una presencia]-**_

Se acercó abriendo la puerta, viendo primero una luz en el techo alumbrar sombras de animales con las cortinas cerradas, pero quedo petrificado cuando vio un curioso mueble en un rincón del cuarto.

-No jodas…- dijo abriendo los ojos y acercándose a la cuna de madera blanca con detalles rosas. Observo a una beba de ojos marrones con cabello oscuro dormir con mucha calma siendo cubierta por una sabana, su chupón estaba que caía de su boca.

ZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzz

Y dormir con profundidad como todo bebe recién nacido hace.

 _ **-[Compañero? Te había perdido, dos personas ya llegaron y….]-**_

-Hijo!- escucho la voz de una mujer detrás suyo, escucho unas bolsas caerse al suelo. Issei giro con los ojos abiertos viendo a sus padres en la puerta.

Ambos lucían igual, su madre iba con un vestido verde limón y su padre con su traje de siempre, se quedaron mirando un segundo sin decir nada, Issei fue quien hablo primero.

-E-es mi….- decía señalando la cuna, sus padres se sonrojaron y asintieron-…Vaya…..jajajaja-

-Nada de risas jovencito, donde has estado este tiempo, no sabes lo muy preocupada que estuve, tu padre llamo a la policía, pero pareciese que saliste volando, casi nos morimos sino encontrábamos esa carta tuya diciéndonos todas esas cosas, ¡estás loco! ¡Solo eres un chico, no quiero ni pensar en lo…! -

-Mama…..lo siento- con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó a su hijo abrazándolo y derramando lágrimas en su playera- De v-verdad lo siento- Issei sintió su mirada ponerse vidriosa.

-Hijo…- escucho la voz de su padre a su lado, lo miro al sentir su mano en su hombro-….Bienvenido a casa-

Tragando saliva y aguantándose las ganas de llorar respondió.

-Estoy en casa papa-

.

.

.

Al día siguiente…..

 _ **-[Te vas a saltar un año?]-**_

 _-'No pienso dejar mi deber mucho tiempo, mis padres al menos me perdonaron cuando vieron que estudie en américa, que aprendí varias lenguas y que están orgullosos de mi es lo que importa, creen que he cambiado y que estuve en programas de apoyo por lo cual visite muchos lugares, recuérdame darle un extra a Reyna y Ana por encargarse de todo'-_

 _ **-[Y pasado mañana empiezan las clases no?]-**_

 _-'Ya llamé y me dieron el visto bueno cuando supieron que estuve en el extranjero, tengo buenas notas y harán un excepción conmigo, solo tengo que ir a una reunión con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil'-_

 _ **-[La líder del clan Sitri…..]-**_

 _-'Lo sé, estoy igual de acojonado'-_

Hasta el momento todo estaba bien, caminaba tranquilo a la escuela llevando un portafolios con los papeles listos.

Anoche había pasado un interrogatorio, afortunadamente solo estaba castigado sin mesada un año, agradecía ser rico en esos momentos, llego a la entrada mirando las rejas cerradas, miro la hora en su celular viendo que faltaban quince minutos para su reunión sobre su nuevo ingreso.

 _ **-[Una demonio a dos calles]-**_ sinceramente no tenían ningún tipo de contacto con los demonios por lo cual no sabían cómo tratarlos, aunque según palabras del líder de Grigori no son muy diferentes de nosotros aunque hay de quienes debería tener cuidado y no todos eran demonios de los que debía protegerse, uno ya sufrió por su actitud arrogante.

Miro de reojo viendo una silueta de una chica acercarse con tranquilidad desde lo lejos, cabello corto negro y gafas rojas ocultando unos ojos violetas, delgada, piel de terciopelo y un aroma a uvas es lo que su nariz captaba de ella, por un momento recordó a Le Fay en esta chica, solo que sus auras eran diferentes pues la rubia derrochaba lindura, pero la pelinegra arrastraba seriedad con frialdad en su mirada.

No negaba que Sona Sitri, o como se hace llamar Souna Shitori, era una chica hermosa. Su primer pensamiento sobre ella fue la de una rosa congelada. Ni se percató cuando solo estaba a unos pasos, esperaba que no notara que la miro un poco detalladamente.

-Hyodou Issei? -Pregunto Sona con tranquilidad, el chico asintió y ella saco una llave abriendo la puerta- Sígueme y espero que hayas estudiado que aun si estudiaste fuera no te da privilegios como para esperar entrar así como así- le agradaba su forma directa de hablar, algo le decía que sería divertido conocer a la heredera del clan Sitri.

-Ni lo pensé- dijo sonriéndole, pero ella seguía inmutable.

Entraron en silencio, miraba el lugar con ojo críptico tratando de analizar el terreno, donde estaban los salones y edificios de la escuela.

-En el primer….- había comenzado Sona a explicar aunque Issei ya sabía cómo estaba dividido todo, la escuchaba aun así atento mientras caminaban, preguntaba en ocasiones para no levantar algún tipo de sospecha y de vez en cuando la miraba mientras avanzaba, era una chica extraña pero muy linda, serian todos los demonios así? Se preguntó.

-Y este es la sala del consejo entra por favor y no escatimes en utilería, se te dará un lápiz, sacapuntas y una hoja con las preguntas que debes responder- era el o todo tenía un aire como para ricos del siglo pasado, era lo que pensaba al ver como los muebles y diseño, si bien estaban en perfectas condiciones, era curioso ver como estaba echo como para personas de otra época.

-Pareciera que fueses de una realeza- sabía que no debía haber problema decir eso pues ella fingía ser humana, la noto detener su mano al acercarlo a un cajón detrás de su escritorio, solo fue un segundo y volvió a la normalidad.

-Concéntrese en el examen- camino de vuelta a él entregándole una hoja con lo anterior dicho. Issei sonreía por esa actitud muy autoritaria, de verdad le recordaba a alguien.

-De acuerdo-

La siguiente hora fue aburrida, no fue difícil, pero tuvo sus problemas en Matemáticas y química el resto fue pasable, aun ni se la creía eso.

-Por último, le hare unas preguntas-

-Muy bien-

-Nombre completo?-

-Issei Hyodou a su servicio-

-Ignorando lo último, ¿qué cosas aprendió en su otra escuela? - no despegaba sus ojos del papel donde estaban las preguntas, ella aun sin lo toma enserio no quita le aburrido de esto. Como si enserio le gustase estar en una escuela.

 _ **-[Y ahí va el discurso que las chicas te hicieron…..]-**_

-En los estudios solo llego a lo aceptable pero como ve en mi información tome clases de lenguas, bueno en la mayoría de los deportes, soy un chico normal no le parece?-

-Si bueno, me tome la libertad de investigar más sobre usted y tengo entendido por sus profesores en su educación secundaria que era muy retraído socialmente ya que no tenía amigos, además de ser enviado continuamente a detención por vocabulario, me equivoco?-

 _ **-[A lo mejor sabe tu peso]-**_

Sonrió un poco, más que nada por lo de Ddraig.

-Bueno, puedo decir que he cambiado ¿no le parece?-

-Puede ser…..- dijo sin darle rodeos- Edad?-

-Diecisiete años…..- la interrumpió un momento- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Sona paro un segundo para mirarlo encontrándolo sonriente.

-Ya deberías saber…..-

-Pero me gustaría que te presentaras- no lo decía como orden.

-…Souna Shitori- Issei junto ambas cejas mostrando un rostro confundido.

-Sucede algo?- pregunto curiosa.

-mmmmm no, nada solo que…-

 _ **-[Jajajajajajaja]-**_

-Senti como si me mintieras- dijo restándole importancia mientras miraba por la ventana. Si la hubiese visto notaria como ella lo miraba con sumo interés- Tienes novio?-

 _ **-[Guajajajajajaja]-**_

Ella por instinto de mujer se puso algo nerviosa.

-Que?- pero sin dejar de quitar esa mirada fría.

-Solo pregunto que si tienes novio, no es como si te acusara de ser demonio o algo?-

-Q-que?-

-Tienes novio o no?- fingió exasperarse. Ella seguía confundida al escuchar la palabra 'Demonio' salir de su boca.

-N-no…pero a que viene…..-

-Solo me pareciste linda-

 _ **-[Tio! ¡Acabas de conseguir permiso para tu harem sin pedirlo, te niegas y al final eres quien va tras ellas guajajajajajaja!]-**_

Sona no parecio tomarlo bien, lo cual por extraño que parezca le gustaba que opusiera resistencia.

-Sabes a quien le hablas no?- su mirada afilada era demasiado atrayente como para responderle.

-Solo bromeaba, aunque no mentía cuando dije que me pareces linda- ella lo miro analíticamente.

-Tenemos una jefa en la seguridad que castiga a los perver….-

-No es como si me fuese tras todas las chicas, solo te lo dije a ti porque es lo que yo veo-

-Tal vez ves mal…..- lo susurro ella pero para su oído llego perfectamente.

-Y sobre el club que uno debe elegir?- pregunto saliendo del tema. Ella volvió a centrarse, pero ahora miraba a Issei de vez en cuando, este solo miraba por la ventana, el prácticamente ni necesitaba verla para saber sus movimientos.

-Y cuál es el que tienes pensado? Que hay muchos y algunos ya tienen muchos integrantes-

-Ya investigue al que quiero entrar y sé que cuentan con pocos miembros…- Sona se dispuso a anotar el nombre en un papel, solo que no se esperó lo que dijo-….Quiero entrar al club de ocultismo-

 _ **-[Tú quieres liarla]-**_

Y con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, Sona supo que debía tener cuidado de este chico en especial, era la primera vez que alguien pedía entrar directamente al Club de Rias, sabía que la invitación estaba abierta pero pocas personas se animan a pedir entrar, era normal pues cuando iban terminaban confundidos y con otra idea en mente. Eran hechizados, pero era normal para mantener un perfil bajo.

-El lunes por la mañana, hora de entrada es siete y media, no un minuto tarde ni cinco, somos duros con la disciplina y al final del día iras a buscar el Club y pasaras otra entrevista para poder entrar-

-Así será- se levantó caminando hacia la puerta, no era tonto, sabía que ella lo miraba con intriga y que no despegaría sus ojos hasta que se vaya. Paro en la puerta girando para verla por última vez ese día- Hasta el lunes Son…Kaichou- se despidió sonriéndole, aparentando normalidad en un ambiente tenso.

El más tenso en mucho tiempo para Sona Sitri.

Y aún más cuando repaso sus últimas palabras al abandonar el aula del consejo.

-Me acaba de llamar…?- miro por donde se fue, talvez solo escucho mal.

A lo lejos Issei miraba toda la escuela desde el techo. Suspiro cansado al imaginar lo que se aproxima.

 _ **-[El sacrificio de un Heroe…]-**_

 _-'No exageres que no me muero'-_

Que comience el tercer año.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Y vuelvo un mes después.**_

 _ **Para los que no les gustan los occs bueno, solo puedo decir que eran necesarios ya que necesito a todos los demás personajes en su lugar, apenas unos cambios, significativos, pero cambios que espero le de la mayor credibilidad a esta historia. Me he vuelto a superar jajajaja**_

 _ **Hasta ahora solo hay cuatro nombres en mi cabeza, el harem, y no creo que aumente.**_

 _ **Sobre las habilidades, Issei tiene un enorme repertorio de hechizos, no es el mejor esa es Le Fay obviamente, ya tiene el diseño de una evolución mas, lo mismo que vali si recuerdo bien y sobre ese poder nuevo…..solo sirve para poder seguir aumentando poder rebasando los limites humanos para resistir el máximo poder de Ddraig sin perder vida, solo les puedo decir esto: 25%.**_

 _ **Los personajes que yo cree, el touki es una energía que me gusta además de que en mi cabeza jejejeje no se como decirlo pero admiro al boxeador si es que reconocen el nombre, la chica, eso es un secreto sobre quien me base, y el chillon…ese será lo opuesto a alguien con una historia loca atrás.**_

 _ **Próxima actualización: Mejores decisiones.**_

 _ **Después mi otra historia de ¿Qué es el amor? El cual me pondré a terminar para solo tener dos proyectos y seguirá este jejejeje.**_

 _ **TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

 _ **BYEBYE.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**La serie no es mía pero lo que sigue si, ¡así que atentos!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Di Her-ma-no, repite her-ma-no-

Una beba vestida con su mameluco, cabello oscuro lacio hasta los hombros, miraba a la persona frente suya sin expresión mientras intentaba con una cuchara probar de la papilla de manzana que estaba desayunando, que parecía serle más importante que su hermano mayor.

 _ **-[Socio, no creo que entienda eso en una mañana, solo es una niña de unos meses que apenas dice 'Ma y pa' TU acabas de llegar]-**_

-'Es mi hermana! ¡Acabo de saber que tengo una hermana! Sabía que debí ponerles más atención y ahora tengo una HERMANA, no tienes ni idea de lo jodido, en el buen sentido, que es esto, ¡además es niña carajo!'-

 _ **-[La pequeña Sakura]-**_

-Eres mi flor de cerezo verdad- intento hacerle una cara divertida, ella miro su cuchara y la papilla.

Splash

-Que co…!-

-Ni una grosería jovencito- hablo su madre entrando a la sala con el desayuno de ambos.

Su padre había salido temprano, como de costumbre, pero alegó alegremente de que el mismo iría a por la niña a la guardería, para que su madre le dé tiempo de tener la comida lista en la tarde luego de regresar de su trabajo como gerente de una tienda de ropas, no de los caros, pero si popular en la ciudad. Le habían prometido que iban a cenar juntos lo cual, y aunque no creyó parecía ser cierto pues la niña mostraba estar contenta con ellos.

En su interior le alegro que al fin actúen como deben y no la dejen a un lado como el, pero tampoco tanto, y disfrute del cariño de una verdadera familia. Por eso su intento de que lo reconozca enseguida.

-L-lo siento mama- se limpió la cara con una servilleta.

-Volverás temprano? -

-No creo, tengo una reunión en el club que quiero entrar- dijo batallando una mirada con su hermanita pequeña, tenía la cuchara lista e Issei solo esperaba el momento.

-Aun te falta explicar cosas jovencito-

-Pero si solo ayude a personas que necesitaban ayuda-

-Pero viajar a lugares peligrosos como Las Favelas en _Brasil…-_

-O México y algunos países centroamericanos, esos lugares son muy agresivos-

-Lo único bueno es que estas bien y que aquella institución te graduó los dos años restantes por eso-

-Y con buenas calificaciones, por cierto- alardeo, quería divertirse.

-Espero que así sea-

Splah

-Por un de…..!-

-D-da-dagon jajajajaja- dijo y rio por la cara de sorpresa del chico.

-Mira que te ha dicho Dragon, seguro cree que ruges mucho- su madre parecía más divertida como para reprender a la pequeña.

 _-'Tu crees….'-_

 _ **-[No siento nada, seguro es por tu actitud egocéntrica]-**_

 _-'No me dejas tener felicidad verdad Ddraig?'-_

 _ **-[No puedo salir algo tenía que hacer]-**_

 _-'Eres un hijo de puta!'-_

Splahs!

 _ **-[Jajajajajaja]-**_

Issei gruño limpiándose por última vez. Miro su reloj dándose cuenta que aún era temprano pero que más daba, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Pórtate bien 'Mi flor de cerezo' Tu hermano volverá para seguir con la batalla-

-Tienes más de quince y peleas con tu hermana que no lleva ni un año en este mundo- su madre era más bromista.

-Nos vemos Madre- se despidió de ella. parecía que las cosas podrían seguir siendo como antes.

-Dile adiós a tu hermano- alentó su madre a la pequeña que solo agito la mano, su puré de manzana tenía toda su atención. Issei sonrió agitando la mano, se dirigió a la puerta y salió mirando como la luz del sol iluminaba todo el barrio.

Pero apenas miro el camino que debía tomar.

 _-'Joder no quiero ir'-_ se quejó.

 _ **-[Pero ni has avanzado! ¡¿Estas de coña o que compañero?!]-**_

 _-'Ahhhh si sabes muy bien que odio la escuela, ayer fue pasable porque no había nadie y ahora…ahora estaré como uno más entre las ovejas, no quiero ser una oveja maldición!'-_

 _ **-[Pon tu parte compañero]-**_

 _-'Y que pones tú?'-_

 _ **-[Que soy el que te aguanta]-**_

 _-'¿Hijo de la gran…?!'-_

Y se puso en marcha, con toda la fuerza que tenia se dirigió a la escuela. El camino no fue tan largo, pudo ir en bicicleta, pero como tenía tiempo de sobra desestimo la idea.

Si antes no sonreía, cuando capto cierta energía demoniaca ya conocida una sonrisa surco de sus labios. Vio a una pelinegra caminar con suma tranquilidad a varias calles de la entrada, iba saliendo de una esquina por lo que no lo vio.

 _ **-[Te agrada]-**_ era una afirmación.

 _-'Tiene un aire de pura seriedad, solo quiero gastar bromas'-_

 _ **-[Yaaaa….]-**_

Se apresuró en su caminata, hasta quedar a unos quince metros de distancia. Sonrió divertido, ningún ser puede sentir a Ddraig o su poder mismo ahora. Pero solo era eso, parecía más interesante ver su espalda que intentar asustarla, además de que seguro lo intenta atacar si intenta eso.

Su agudo olfato capto aquel dulce aroma a uvas que Sona despliega con naturalidad, caminaba con elegancia, con un movimiento que sus ojos no paraban de grabar en su mente, pues sin darse cuenta se había quedado viéndola, no salió del trance sino hasta que vio a un grupo de tipos algo mayores y con ropa de delincuentes salir de un callejón detrás de ella, tres más salieron del callejón por el que iba a pasar ella. rodeándola.

 _ **-[Tomemos distancia, esa es la mejor opción que tenemos y…..y…..vas a hacerte el chulo ¿Verdad?]-**_

 _-'Somos héroes, acaso no es lo que hacemos'-_

 _ **-[…Solo no muestres de más]-**_

Una sonrisa confiada fue su respuesta.

Y Sona sitri, o como debería llamarse ahora, Souna Shitori no pudo pensar o imaginar que su día iba a comenzar con suma molestia. Lo supo cuando sintió como varios tipos salieron atrás y un par más la esperaban en el callejón de enfrente, solo eran los típicos matones que el mundo humano tiene de abasto.

 _-'Que molestos…'-_ miro esas asquerosas sonrisas confiadas que tenían. Ni sabían lo que se les espera.

-Amiga amiga que es esto…- sus amigos rieron y nunca sintió más nauseas que escucharlos carcajear-…Sabes? Es muy peligroso salir sola y bastante temprano, ¿Acaso no sales a divertirte como las demás? Oh! lo olvidaba, las planas son las que se quedan solas para siempre- lo que le sorprendía es que puedan decir más de diez palabras.

-Sera mejor que te muevas- lo dijo con aburrimiento, no quería malgastar magia en algo tan banal. Los matones solo sonreían- Oh abra problemas-

-Y que harás? ¿Gritar? Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no hay nadie cerca y tenemos ventaja numérica, deberías comenzar a entregar todo lo que tienes- arqueo una ceja al ver la navaja que saco de su bolsillo, armas humanas, nada que le pudiese hacer daño.

-Debería estar asustada?- los que estaba atrás comenzaron a acercarse más de la cuenta. Tenían cara de depravados.

-Sería lo más sensato- sus compañeros comenzaron a rodearla, otras dos navajas se asomaron. Se acomodó sus lentes suspirando con cansancio, no tenía la intención de demorar más, o eso creyó.

-Lo sensato muchachos….- una voz se escuchó, lo que si la sorprendió ya que no sintió a alguien más cerca, no creyó quien era hasta que vio la cabellera castaña-….Seria que ustedes sigan su camino-

Para los delincuentes fue como escuchar una broma.

-Guajajajajajajaja! ¡Pero que gracioso chico! Acaso no ves en la que te has metido, debiste haber tomado otro camino-

-Que hacemos, lo noqueamos- uno sugirió.

Sona miro a Issei quien se mantenía detrás de ellos con una sonrisa bastante confiada, para ella esto era un problema más, no quería más testigos a los que borrarles la memoria, aunque debía admitir que no lo noto tomándola por sorpresa, talvez estaba muy enfocada en los delincuentes y no lo vio venir. Agradecía y entendía su actitud pues sabia por el resumen de su evaluación psicológica que era alguien que no se queda de brazos cruzados ante situaciones así.

Lo que posiblemente le genero muchas peleas en él pasado.

-Hyodo-san….- nombro.

-Hey Kaichou!- saludo con una mano.

-Qué es esto? ¿Se conocen? Jajajajaja esto será más interesante-

-Lo interesante será ver como yo los noqueo- afirmo relajando los músculos. Los tipos rieron con éxtasis.

-Acaso no ves cuanto somos? si queremos matarte lo haríamos en….- la vista del sujeto se tornó negro de repente. Issei se había movido con bastante agilidad, evadiendo a cada uno con rapidez hasta llegar al que era el líder, golpeándolo con el puño cerrado a la mitad del rostro, llevándose varios dientes al suelo con él imbécil.

-Y ese fue el primero- dos retrocedieron, los que tenían navajas saltaron sobre el con toda intención de hacerle daño.

Sona vio aquello con toda claridad, Issei era ágil, rápido y fuerte, un humano curioso pues no había muchos con aquellas habilidades de lucha, lo malo era que eso no era lo que buscaba para su trablero. Al ver que su vida corría peligro comenzó a crear un hechizo para mandarlos todos a dormir, si antes le parecía curioso con lo que ahora vio supo que era interesante.

Issei esquivo a los tres en un instante, pasando por debajo de uno, golpeando sus partes nobles de paso.

-Van dos- conto.

-Eso es trampa!- grito uno.

-Llevan navajas, yo creo que es bastante justo- Issei salto al aire, Sona vio como con una patada giratoria golpeo a uno en la quijada, incluso ella sin necesidad de esforzarse escucho claramente un 'Crak' en ese instante. Ella solo pensaba mandarlos a dormir, no causarles traumas cerebrales.

-Lo has matado! - acuso uno corriendo a auxiliar a su amigo caído.

-A quedado noqueado…- cambio de idea cuando vio sangre- ….Y de paso no tendrá que ir al dentista-

Los demás al ver tal masacre salieron despavoridos, aquel chico de cabellos castaños era muy peligroso, incluso Sona compartía ese pensamiento, pero prefirió olvidar eso.

-No era necesario tanta brutalidad- dijo viendo cómo uno se retorcía en el suelo sobándose sus partes nobles. Issei se rasco la nuca avergonzado, había olvidado que estos no eran los asesinos entrenados y locos con los que se ha topado en el pasado.

-B-bueno, no iba a permitir que te hicieran algo-

-Agradezco tu ayuda pero podía haberme desecho yo…..-

-Como?- pregunto haciéndose el tonto, Sona entonces se calló dándose cuenta de aquel error.

-B-bueno, pude haber…..-

-Gritado? ¿Es enserio? Mejor agradece que te salve la vida, ahora me debes una- dijo Guiñándole un ojo. De verdad le estaba gustando esto.

Sona no tenía una excusa por primera vez, 'Había bajado la guardia….' Se reprimió, suspiro a su pesar.

-De acuerdo, creo que te debo una Hyodo-san-

-llámame por mi nombre, no me gustan los formalismos- Sona entendió que no tenía alternativa, no podía reprimirle por haberla salvado, no puede reprimirle por esa petición, pero si sentía molestia porque un humano tome una ventaja así cuando apenas lo conoció.

Solo era uno más del montón.

-Issei-san- era lo máximo que podía darle. El no espero eso, pero pareciese que se contenía de decir algo- Gracias por salvarme- y siguió su camino.

 _ **-[Fria como el hielo, no socio?]-**_

 _-'…'-_

 _ **-[Socio?]-**_

-Creo que iré más cerca de ti Souna-chan- ella espabilo, aun si estuviese molesta no podía hacer algo, bueno si puede, pero eso iba contra las reglas además de que haría algo que tiene prohibido a sus súbditos- Puede que algo así pase otra vez-

-G-gracias pero…..-

-Insisto, algo me dice que necesitaras ayuda-

No entendía, no entendía porque aquel castaño se portaba tan amigable con ella, no era precisamente una chica llamativa, ni siquiera se podría comparar a las demás con las que un chico como él podría ir a hablarle, nunca ha entendido a los humanos y no buscaba averiguarlo hoy. Por milésima vez suspiro.

-Como desees- no importaba o eso quería creerse.

Issei sonrió triunfal alcanzándola rápidamente, se mantuvo a un metro de distancia de ella caminando hasta la entrada de la escuela. Para el esto era lo más divertido del mundo, aunque también no entendía porque de verdad le caía bien esa chica, era tan seria que daba risa, se imaginaba como actuaria si sonriera.

A lo lejos, justo en la puerta estaba otra presencia demoniaca, una de sus súbditos estaba esperándola en la entrada, Issei solo mantuvo una sonrisa tranquila, Sona le indico con la mano que después hablarían, dándole a entender que no era buen momento y así Tsubaki quien copiaba esa seriedad entro junto con ellos sin hacer alguna pregunta.

-Iré a la sala de profesores- Issei se despidió- Nos vemos luego Souna-chan-

La reina del clan sitri miro impresionada al castaño y paso a mirar a su Rey quien solo le daba esa mirada cansada de que no era un buen tema para este momento. Acato sin rechistar la orden.

 _ **-[Ahora si me prestas atención?...]-**_

 _-'No seas nena, solo que era divertido todo eso que….'-_

 _ **-[Si claro, ya veremos quien ríe al final]-**_

 _-'Porque dices eso? Ddraig? Hey!? ¡Hijo de la gran…!'-_

Como ya sabía dónde estaba cada edificio se dirigió a la sala de maestros donde uno tendrá la tarea de guiarlo hasta su salón, lo cual paso sin mayores problemas mientras esperaba a que sea la hora de iniciar clase cuando su tutor llego para llevarlo a su clase. Había escuchado a los estudiantes y no evito ponerse nervioso, siempre odio la escuela, no porque sea un centro educativo sino porque te prohibían tantas cosas como una cárcel, si algo le agradaba de otros países en su sistema educativo fue donde la escuela apenas duraba seis horas y no doce como aquí en Japón.

Las cosas que hacía por la paz del mundo.

-Espera aquí Hyodo-san, pasare primero y luego te llamare- se había mantenido serio en el camino, imaginando mil formas de salir huyendo. Su profesor de Matemáticas, para acabar de agriar su día, entro primero saludando a sus alumnos con la típica frase 'Espero hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones….' malditos, como si no supiera la cantidad de tarea que dejan a las personas.

 _ **-[Si sabes que justamente nos tocó con ellas?]-**_ hablaba de las cuatro esencias demoniacas que estaban en el aula.

 _-'Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más'-_

 _ **-[Ana?]-**_

 _-'Y Reyna, ambas hicieron un buen trabajo'-_ no es como si lo hubiese pedido pero sabía que lo harían, les dijo que pensaran analíticamente donde debería quedar, y como ya tienen acceso al sistema de la escuela pudieron colocarlo donde Issei había pensado.

-…..Reciban a Issei Hyodo- salió de sus pensamientos, con una mirada aburrida entro viendo las hileras, los asientos y las mesas, muchas personas, todos rodeándole, mirándole, esperando a que diga algo, se presente talvez. Miro a Sona quien tenía los ojos abiertos, aquella única chispa de alegría le permitió seguir, fingir.

-Mucho gusto- sonrió de lado, lo mejor que podía- Espero ser bien recibido- lo dijo vomitando por dentro.

Hubo aplausos, levanto la mirada, notando sin que se percaten que vio de reojo al Clan Gremory, Rias Gremory mantenía una sonrisa y un porte de elegancia, un cabello rojo como la sangre y un cuerpo de infarto además de un bello rostro, era hermosa pero no algo que ya haya visto antes, conocer muchos países, muchas mujeres aún más candentes.

Y para rematar tanto Rias como Akeno tenían pechos enormes, ¿que era esto? ¿Una escuela de modelaje? Además, la pelinegra con sonrisa falsa no lo miraba ciertamente con alegría, pero intuía que miraba así a todos.

Eran cuatro filas, siete asientos por cada uno e iniciamos por el lado donde están las ventanas, con satisfacción vio que estaba desocupada la de hasta atrás y su suerte estaba de su lado hoy pues era Sona quien estaba hasta atrás en la segunda fila, su Reina enfrente de ella, Rias en la del final de la tercera fila y de la misma forma en la última fila estaba la Caído acompañando a su ama pelirroja.

Las hermanas de dos Maous estudiando en una escuela en Japón, quien lo diría.

-Toma asiento- y no espero más, camino con tranquilidad hasta su asiento sin mirar a sus compañeros, solo pudo lanzarle una sonrisa a Sona quien no dejo de mirarlo has que se sentó.

Y las clases comenzaron…

Las primeras tres clases solo tomo notas, no es como si fuese a estudiar, pero tenía que hacer algo en lo que mataba el tiempo con Matemáticas y biología, este último antes del receso. Estaba tan concentrado al final de la clase mirando lo bello que era la ventana que no noto que ya iba a finalizar hasta que escucho la campana.

 _-'Libre al fin soy!'-_

-Hey Hyodo-san!- un grupo de chicos se acercó a él. Algo se rompió dentro suyo-¿Es cierto eso que estuviste de intercambio en muchos países?- era un peligris con lentes, sabía que estaba mal pero no evito pensar que solo buscaba información. Él no iba a ser usado.

-Sí, ¡es cierto! Se dice que estuviste en Fracia- una pelimorada con mucho maquillaje.

-Y en America! Es cierto que las latinas gustan de los japoneses-

Iba a contestar que se largaran, pero vio de reojo como Sona iba saliendo dejando sola a Tsubaki en el salón, oportuno pensó.

-Si me disculpan- dijo levantándose evadiéndolos con rapidez, la chica iba a decir algo, pero Issei les lanzo una mirada a todos ellos que se acercaron, entendieron por aquella mirada, que parecía perforarles el alma, que no era muy sociable.

-Eso fue descortés, pero viniendo de un hombre que podíamos esperar- La Reina de Rias comento, era claro que parecía odiar a los hombres y la pelirroja no parecía prestar atención. Se detuvo mirando a la pelinegra, no debió decir eso pues sabia casi todo de ellas o lo que necesita.

-¿Problemas con papi en casa?- aquello la tomo desprevenida colorándose por la ira.

-C-como….-

-Ohhhh así que es eso, tienes problemas con papi y te las tomas con los chicos, vaya ya veo…..- dijo haciéndose el listillo.

-T-tu que sabes? S-solo eres un…..- le hizo seña para que se detuviera.

-Mira 'angelito' Soy bueno leyendo el pasado de las personas por lo que si no quieres problemas no los busques, captas chula- si alguien se hubiese burlado en el pasado de un demonio como lo acababa de hacer por seguro que lo habrían despedazado ahí mismo, en cambio obtuvo un berrinche de una de las más sexis de la escuela, seguro con eso las chicas lo evitan pensó con anhelo.

Miro a Rias, quien seguía con la mirada ida, todos están locos.

Y se fue dejando a una pelinegra con la dignidad por los suelos, las chicas como siempre y porque son chicas se acercaron a consolarla (No soy machista, que quede claro) y los chicos le juraron venganza por alterar a una ídolo estudiantil.

Cinco minutos después….

La encontró comprando su almuerzo y como no si todo lo que está ahí es Gourmet del fino, del que comes y ya hipotecaste hasta la casa, miro los precios y en verdad era caro, instintivamente toco su bolsillo trasero donde estaba su tarjeta con un monto, que, si vieran, era exagerado.

Se acercó detrás de ella sin que lo volviese a notar.

Y hablo mientras ella pedía su postre.

-Así que te gusta el pastel de fresas eh- se aguanto una carcajada cuando la vio tensarse de repente, por alguna razón le divertía molestarla. Ella giro con sus lentes algo inclinados.

-Issei-san, le agradecería que no haga eso- porque enserio se asustó de escucharlo atrás suyo, podía sentir la presencia de sus compañeros que almorzaban en las mesas de alrededor, pero no al castaño lo cual hace que se cuestione si no tendrá algo pues está dejando muchas cosas pasar hoy.

-jejeje perdón si te asuste, pero vi como pensabas entre pastel de fresas o mofin con chocolate- talvez solo no presto atención un segundo, se regañó mentalmente, no deba bajar la guardia.

-Como sea….-Sona volvió a lo suyo ignorándolo.

 _ **-[Juegas demasiado….]-**_

 _-'Ya entendí, no aparecerme así tan seguido'-_

Ella pago su almuerzo que era pollo a lo italiano, bien caro, y ensalada al lado además de un pequeño pastel de fresas, cuando giro le sonrió a lo que ella ignoro. Pero ella tomo asiento en una mesa no muy lejos y justo al lado estaba un jardín, con una sonrisa pidió algo del menú, un poco de pasta con carne de la mejor ternera asada que era un filete, no muy grande y puré de patatas.

Y sin pedir permiso, tomo asiento junto a ella, su molestia era clara.

-Issei-san, ¿estas acosándome? –

-Como podría acosar a una amiga-

-No recuerdo que nos conociéramos de antes…-

-Pues conozcámonos- una vena le salto. ¿Qué quería el castaño? ¿porque la molestaba? y no ocultaba la gracia que le produce esto, sin embargo, no entiende porque ella, la chica que se le acerco en el aula era lo que un chico diría 'Hermosa' pero en lugar de eso la siguió para molestarla.

O buscaba joderla enserio o en verdad…..

-Qué quieres? – estaba comiendo ahí esperando a sus demás súbditas, quienes estaban tardando.

-Que más, pues conocerte- admitió cortando el filete con elegancia, sabia de esto con creces por cierta maga que se preocupaba demasiado por la etiqueta cuando iban a ciertos lugares importantes. Muchos recuerdos mientras comía.

-Por qué? - reconocía que sabía cómo comer, casi como su padre solo que su rostro mostraba todas las emociones, ansias por probar un bocado. Issei levanto los hombros degustando del sabor, trago entonces.

-Me agradan las personas serias, son los que más brillan cuando por fin sonríen- lo que quería, sin reconocerlo, era verla sonreír. Abrió los ojos, había sido sorprendida por las palabras del castaño, negó con la cabeza.

-En otras palabras, estarás molestándome de aquí en adelante- Issei sonrió con inocencia.

-Aun no me cobro el favor de esta mañana, solo busco el momento- arqueo una ceja recordando el incidente de la mañana y lo de los honoríficos, cuando mostro que no solo era un hablador.

-Donde aprendiste a pelear, en tu información solo ponía peleas callejeras no que supieras….-

-Artes Marciales, un poco de Kun fu además de que se pelear sucio- Sona noto eso cuando le golpeo a uno en aquella parte de su anatomía.

-Lo aprendiste durante el viaje? -

-Si- las artes marciales las aprendió en china a más de un año atrás, incluso Le Fay sabe algo y el Kun fu vino hace meses cuando necesitaba más formas de meditar.

-Entonces no solo viajaste a muchas escuelas alrededor del globo, sino que aprendiste a defenderte e incluyendo ir a los cursos de ayuda en países de tercer mundo, ¿Enserio tenías todo ese tiempo y aun estudiabas? –

Ciertamente se escucha muy pesado para alguien normal, para un simple y común humano eso era mucho, exceso de trabajo, pero Issei parecía estar sano y sin ninguna tensión encima, si ella hiciese eso estaría con jaqueca todo el tiempo.

-Me gusta ayudar a la gente- admitió dándole un sorbo a su botella de agua, ya había acabado de comer para sorpresa de Sona- Algunos lugares eran muy peligrosos por lo que hubo maestros quienes me enseñaban a defenderme, soy bueno no?- alardeo, no lo iba admitir pero para alguien normal era sorprendente- Y como ves, no soy muy bueno en los estudios pero si necesitaba hacer eso para ayudar a la gente, ¿Por qué no?-

No todo eran inventos, por lo que Sona termino creyéndolo, haciéndole ver que Issei era una persona que se arriesga mucho por los necesitados, al final resulto muy interesante.

-Y los amigos que hiciste? Porque seguro conociste muchas personas, ¿No?-

Miro a la chica con una sonrisa misteriosa, por alguna razón Sona comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y sentir calor.

-Conocí muchas personas- admitió, muchos recuerdos, algunas aventuras que merecían ser escritas, amigos que se volvieron hermanos en cuestión de días, gente común sorprendente que Le Fay y el conocieron en su viaje para la recopilación de información de todas las personas a las que no podía tocar hasta cierto punto de su plan, y entrenar todo lo que pudiese en las artes de la Magia- Personas que un día espera volver a saludar-

-Y porque regresar? No entiendo porque regresarías para terminar tu tercer año de manera simple-

-No es obvio, con 'Dragon' haya afuera basta, ahora solo me limitare a ayudar a las personas de mi ciudad-

 _-'Es cierto….'-_ Sona recordó a aquella nueva e interesante figura que tiene al mundo humano de cabeza, Dragon, el héroe con una armadura del que se jacta tener la mejor tecnología del mundo, creada por un hombre de la nada. Su hermana ha querido ir a conocerlo pues creía que compartían ideales, lo cual era un claro error pues el humano de traje metálico parecía querer hacer lo mismo que Issei acaba de decir, ayudar a las personas.

-Pero dejemos hablar de mí, no me has dicho nada de ti hasta ahora- la pelinegra guardo silencio ante eso, tenía las respuestas, falsas, pero las tenía y sin razón alguna no se sentía bien en mentirle.

-N-no creo que sea muy interesante- trato de evitar eso. El castaño sonrió con malicia.

-Entonces lo adivinare, tal vez luego te cuenten, pero se leer el pasado de las personas solo con mirarlas- esperaba que no pensase mal luego.

-Eso es…..-

-Imposible? Ya veremos- se levantó de su asiento, tomándola por sorpresa, vio como Issei rodeo la mesa, sin entender se mantuvo callada, incluso cuando tomo asiento a su lado y se recargo con una mano mirando su rostro. Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo sus mejillas comenzaron a mostrar un matiz que no era la palidez que mostraba siempre. Rojo carmín.

-Tienes una mirada apagada, tus hombros pesan mucho y el aire….- estaba jugando, algo le decía que un día sufriría por esto- ….Tienes un hermano- ella misma lo revelo con un ligero temblor- No, una hermana, mayor no? Si…- volvió a mostrar algo con sus ojos sorprendidos- ….Por eso eres la presidenta, te esfuerzas en algo, un sueño talvez? Eres autoritaria, preparándote para mandar, como….como una directora?- en algún momento ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

El castaño tuvo pensamientos de que se veía tierna y la pelinegra no entendía como podía adivinar todas esas cosas en cuestión de segundos.

Un grupo de chicas tosió a un lado de ellos, llamando la atención ambos miraron a las chicas que Issei reconoció como las subordinadas de la heredera Sitri. Sona de pronto se sintió expuesta por las miradas sonrojadas de sus piezas e Issei solo hizo lo típico que haría un hombre.

-Creo que sería mejor retirarme- se levantó saludando con una mano a las chicas, quienes le miraban sorprendidas- Nos vemos en clase Souna- y salió huyendo. Aquella informalidad solo llamo más la atención de las chicas, el Rey no sabía que decir ahora, pero si sabía que Issei Hyodo sería un dolor de cabeza bastante frecuente.

 _ **-[Te has divertido ya?]-**_

 _-'Desde cuándo andas de cascarrabias?'-_

 _ **-[Desde que supe que eres en extremo despistado, aunque quienes ya llevan ventaja son Ross y Yasaka, Le Fay va a sufrir un infarto, pobre]-**_

 _-'Ella que tiene que ver? Hey! ¡Renacuajo! ¡Joder contigo!-_

Después de aquella extraña conversación regreso al aula pasando de largo de todos y sentándose con aburrimiento volviendo a mirar por la ventana hasta que las clases comenzaron, Sona entro junto con el profesor, ella fingía seriedad, Issei sonreía con malicia.

Y las clases pasaron.

Lo único que disfruto fue historia, leer es algo que si lo mantiene tranquilo además de que era Historia contemporánea con lo que comenzó la profesora lo cual era un poco más hilarante porque la mayoría de las cosas eran erronas, ilusos pensó.

-Quiero un resumen de lo leído y una respuesta al problema visto- la campana sonó, el castaño comenzó a guardar sus cosas y aunque le gustase perseguir a la heredera Sitri tenía un club al que ir.

Cruzo pasillos, ni siquiera miraba que camino tomaba, sabía dónde estaban y era un grupo mayor, cuatro demonios reunidos en un mismo lugar.

 _ **-[La heredera Gremory. Hermana menor del actual Maou Lucifer y quien se dice es aún más fuerte que el original]-**_

 _-'Azazel no se escatimo en contarnos esos detalles, y eso que me agrada'-_

 _ **-[Lo que admiras serás]-**_

 _-'Que diablos significa eso?'-_

 _ **-[Que el pomo de la puerta esta hechizada]-**_ había llegado, una puerta hecha por las mejores manos, el edificio entero esta hechizado con protecciones, y revisando la puerta encuentra que lo que querían hacer era que olvide a lo que venía.

 _-'…'-_

 _ **-[Sera mejor que pienses en que excusa dirás cuando entres]-**_ no lo admitía pero Ddraig ya entendía muy bien el sarcasmo, talvez demasiado. Grabándose que Ddraig le debía una, saco de su maletín una hoja cortando un pedazo y escribiendo un par de cosas.

 _-'Que comience la diversión'-_

Abrió la puerta, ya cancelando el hechizo y mirando a Rias y Akeno, la de la sonrisa sádica parecía contenta, Rias lo miraba como a cualquier otra persona, un rubio quien debía ser Kiba estaba con una revista en manos sentado en un sofá y al lado suyo una peliblanca de baja estatura disfrutando de un dulce quien debía ser Koneko.

-Se te ofrece algo?- Akeno parecía disfrutar aquella confusión del que en la mañana la dejo en ridículo frente a los demás, su orgullo le pedía venganza. Issei parpadeo varias veces, miro a todos, frunció el ceño y cuando la pelinegra pensó cantar victoria este saco el pedazo de papel de hace un momento.

Lo leyó y luego sonrió, incluso Rias noto que algo andaba mal.

-Ah sí…- dijo guardando el papel-…Solo que se me olvido, por alguna razón….- Rias entendió que aquello no iba a ser suficiente, Akeno dijo que no lo quería así que como buena Ama intentaría ayudarla.

-Debe ser el primer día, escuche que estudiaste en el extranjero ¿no? Debe ser que aún no te acoplas- buena jugada, Issei debía admitir que le hacía honor a la raza, solo sonrió fingiendo algo de vergüenza.

-Si bueno, soy una persona prevenida así que anoto los lugares a los que debo ir, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba dentro y me sentí perdido, pero ya ves, hombre prevenido vale por dos- la pelinegra fingió toser cuando en realidad rio, ni siquiera se molestó en fingir bien.

-Quieres que averigüe más cosas ¿verdad? Se te nota lo sádica eh- Akeno sudo frio, aquello era peligroso, no entendía como alguien común y corriente podía hacer tal cosa.

-Y has venido a entrar a este club, ¿me equivoco?- Rias al menos iba a intentar sonar justa. Issei asintió- Entonces debes pasar un examen sobre lo que trata este club-

-Saber cosas de la religión y esas cosas míticas ¿No? Soy un experto en eso- alardeo.

-Aja, pero es más difícil de lo que parece, primero dime que religión profesas- el castaño aun sonriendo contesto, puede que ahora se burlen, pero siempre reirá al final.

-En realidad no estoy en esas cosas- admitió, los cuatro parecían algo sorprendidos.

-No crees en una religión?- pregunto Kiba uniéndose a la conversación, le había picado la curiosidad su respuesta, a todos mas bien.

-Nop, yo podría ser catalogado como una persona Agnóstica, no creo hasta verlo con mis propios ojos-

-Oh ya veo- a los demonios pensamientos como esos les causaban gracia- Entonces no crees en nada- Issei alzo los hombros ante el rey.

-Bueno, si encontraran respuestas contundentes de que existe dios y eso entonces lo creeré, pero de ahí afuera no-

-Que lastima, debes ser creyente para entrar a este club- Akeno sonrió ante las palabras de Rias.

-Creo en la humanidad, ¿eso cuenta?-

-Humanidad?- Koneko al fin dijo algo dejando a un lado su paleta.

-Sí, creo firmemente en que la humanidad dejara las guerras y se dedicara realmente en cuidar el planeta y dejar el odio y la discriminación a un lado para evolucionar como personas- debían admitir que el chico tenía un sueño tierno pero muy iluso- Además, ya hay alguien que está haciendo su parte-

Rias recordó entonces a aquella figura de la que quizás hablaba, un héroe que salva a los que lo necesitan, una persona que ha causado mucho revuelo en todo el mundo, Dragon, un nombre mitológico para una persona que intenta cambiar lo mal de este mundo, un pensamiento llego a la heredera Gremory, más que un pensamiento era una petición, la petición de una chica que quiere ser libre de un futuro que no fue elegido por ella.

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con ocultismo- Akeno estaba empeñada en que el castaño no entre. Issei pensó un segundo.

-Pero se mucho, me gusta leer y aunque no me crean me parece fascinante toda la historia que lo compone-

-Bueno, te dejare el beneficio de la duda- lo que Rias no espero, lo que ninguno de sus sirvientes imaginó. Fue un relato de casi dos horas, incluso el sol ya casi daba el signo de ir a casa.

-….Y creo que es todo-

-Eh que- sus sirvientes y ella estaban casi al borde de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, definitivamente era un fanático, conectando cosas que ciertamente no cuadraban en la historia, pero de ahí afuera era casi la misma que se pinta la información humana.

-Al menos pónganme a prueba e incluso les contare mis teorías sobre la religión 'Si' es que de verdad existiera-

-Teorías sempai?- Kiba estaba preparando un té que esto podría alargarse.

-Mmmmmm no sé, como que, si Dios en verdad existe, sería un 'Existió' porque sospecho que en algún punto de la historia desapareció por completo o en otro caso….. _el murió_ -

-Son palabras muy grandes sabes, para ser solo fanático- Akeno creció entre creencias diferentes pues su madre adoraba a los dioses del panteón shinto y su padre le hablo de Dios en su infancia, recuerdos que no quiere repasar, decir tal cosa aun si no entendiera la verdad eran muy estúpido, aun viniendo de un humano.

-Porque dice eso se…..- le corto con una seña de mano el habla a Kiba.

-Por favor, lo único que si les pido es no usar honoríficos cuando se refieran a mí, yo…odio los formalismos-

-Ehh o-ok, porque dice eso I-issei?- Más que nada era porque él era un chico y no le gustaba como sonaba para nada.

\- Creo que es obvio, pero no se les hace extraño que desde que se comenzó a contar los años, los milagros, aquellas cosas increíbles que relata la biblia, son constantes hasta que pasan más de mil quinientos años en los que todo el mundo recibía la bendición de dios y de la nada, se esfuma, deja de verse, dejan de haber tantos milagros porque admito que hay algunos que no tienen lógica alguna. Solo digo que no hay nada más relacionado con Dios desde hace quinientos años, como si hubiese desaparecido- O muerto.

Ellos eran demonios educados en la historia de la iglesia y otras religiones existentes, de alguna forma Issei había llegado a esa conclusión solo leyendo, pero, aunque lo negaran debían admitir que hay mucha verdad en aquella teoría, Dios era una entidad que estaba en bastante conflicto con el infierno, se le alababa la fuerza e incluso parecía haber sido el dios más fuerte pues nadie había tenido tanta influencia en el mundo como el dios cristiano, su poder era tan relatado que hasta ellos se preguntan porque no había vuelto a bajar para acabarlos, unos creen que está construyendo un ejército de números infinitos, otros dicen que solo ya no tiene deseos de pelear.

Pero decir que está muerto era muy descabellado. Si algo así fuese verdad no podrían ni imaginarse en lo que podría pasar de ser cierto, a Rias le había comenzado a agradar el chico, le parecía una buena persona para hablar, un chico que no es como él que tienen preparado para su futuro.

Rias suspiro cansada, la sacerdotisa pensó que había ganado. No había visto su sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- le cayó un balde de agua a Akeno- Estas aprueba solo porque aquello fue divertido-

-No era lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecho- dijo alegremente. Koneko se atraganto sin querer.

-Pero debes hacer las paces con Akeno-

-R-Rias-sama!- estaba incrédula.

-Está bien- miro a Akeno fingiendo disculparse con honestidad- Perdón por revivir traumas infantiles-

-Si no hay opción- mascullo, no habían comenzado con el pie derecho y aquella chica que a pesar de tener un rostro angelical tenía ciertos problemas con el género masculino, se pregunta qué problema hay entre Baraquiel y su hija que termine repudiando al hombre.

-Entonces puedes leer a una persona sempai- A Koneko realmente no le importaba lo que el castaño quería, y el entendía que no podría contra alguien que odia su mismo poder. Odiarse a sí misma era algo que podría dejar pasar, de momento no le reprocharía nada.

-Parece que quieres que te lea ¿verdad? Koneko-

-Sé que se necesita ver cualquier movimiento que el cuerpo pueda emitir lo que quiere decir que tienes buen ojo, pero no creo que funcione-

-Y lo has dicho, pero te equivocas si crees que solo con ver tus movimientos averiguo eso…- la loli del grupo seguía inexpresiva.

-N-no creo que deban- Kiba quiso intervenir, las chicas le pidieron que hiciera algo contra el castaño por haber molestado a Akeno esta mañana en el almuerzo, lo que le llevo a saber que Issei se jacto de saber leer a las personas por propias palabras de la reina. Issei no hizo caso.

-Tus palabras, te proteges mucho, tienes miedo de alguien….- Rias miraba interesada todo la escena, había visto algo como esto en los programas humanos- Tu paleta, tu infancia no fue buena, no tienes esa mirada de conocer el amor de padres, un hermano….- dejo de saborear el dulce-….Tu hermana, tienes una hermana que odias ¿no?-

-Creo que ya es suficiente- Rias no iba a permitir que pongan triste a su sierva mas joven. Issei solo saco la lengua inocentemente.

-Yo solo….- abrió los ojos de sorpresa, en un instante tuvo la opción de evitar aquel puño de Koneko que iba directo a su mejilla izquierda, pudo haber evitado eso gracias a sus habilidades, lastimosamente debía aparentar en verdad ser alguien común y aun si se enteraran que sabe defenderse no podían negar que aquello fue sorpresivo.

PUM!

Como si lo golpearan con una barra de metal, Koneko lo mando a volar cayendo de espaldas, Akeno fue la única que no entro en sorpresa, sino que sonrió extasiada.

-K-koneko- la peliblanca parpadeo confundida al escuchar a Rias, dejándose llevar por la ira golpeo a su sempai y de alguna forma termino poniendo fuerza de mas, como para romper una pared de concreto sin que lo notara.

-Koneko-chan….- Kiba parecía más preocupado por el castaño tirado en el suelo.

-Eres mi favorita- felicito Akeno.

-E-estoy bien- levanto una mano indicando que estaba consiente. Koneko salió de ahí rápidamente, nadie le dijo nada- C-creo que no d-debi decir eso- fingió lamentó, su resistencia era mayor que cualquiera, solo sintió como si lo golpeara un lindo gatito.

-Seguro Issei? Yo escuche que sonó- el rubio le causaba mala espina.

-Estoy bien- le lanzo una mirada de advertencia y el rubio sudo frio pues en verdad sintió algo de miedo. Rias suspiro cansada viendo como Issei solo se sobaba la mejilla.

-Mi si-Koneko es muy inexpresiva, sé que estuviste mal pero ella misma fue la curiosa…- pensaba en decir 'Sierva' pero recordó que no podía decir eso frente a Issei- aun asi ahora le debes una disculpa a ella y ella uno a ti, mañana resolveremos esto así que…-

-Cada quien pa su casa- a completo el castaño. Caminando tranquilo salió del edificio sin apuros, no eran más de las cuatro y debía apurarse a llegar a comer con su familia, la primera cena familiar en mucho tiempo.

 _ **-[Algo se nos escapa]-**_

 _-'De que hablas? No paso nada ahí dentro'-_

 _ **-[Resististe un golpe de una Yokai enojada, aun conmigo eso debió dolerte]-**_

Desde que llego no usaba ninguna protección, todo estaba sin usar por lo que aun con todo lo entrenado su cuerpo como humano debió ser sometido a ese golpe que de verdad cargaba energía. Algo que ellos podían haber notado sino son más cuidadosos.

 _-'Eso es poca Fe'-_

 _ **-[…..]-**_

Tres horas más tarde….

-No me creo que cenamos juntos, esto ha de ser cámara oculta ¿Cierto?-

Ya cambiado, ya habido degustado la comida hecha por su madre, sabor sublime que hace años no probaba, todo era…tan raro.

Sus padres quienes terminaban su postre, que era gelatina de Yogurt, se miraron nerviosos y a la vez miraban a la niña de seis meses que apenas podía decir 'Paaa' 'Maaa' y ya, tampoco era mucho pues era bastante callada, a veces Issei sentía como si mirara a través de él.

Aun no le cuadraba ser hermano mayor, más problemas a la vida. Antes solo lo dijo de broma y ahora no podía negarse cuando la vida se lo dio.

-Creo que te debemos una disculpa hijo- comenzó su padre.

-Nos centramos tanto en nuestro trabajo que nos olvidamos de nuestro labor de padres y cuando te fuiste….- su madre apago la mirada. Su padre le paso una mano por el hombro dándole fuerzas-….No supimos que hacer, una parte era nuestra culpa y otra era que seas muy temerario, eso no lo sacaste de nosotros-

 _-'De ninguno más bien'-_ Issei se había forjado sus propios valores basándose en la razón, o lo que le quedaba de eso después de averiguar cosas que puso su mundo patas arriba.

-Y en medio de todo, aun queriéndonos y sin darnos cuenta mientras te esperábamos…- su padre miro a la niña que comía pasta con las manos desnudas, ensuciándose sin ninguna preocupación.

-Quedaste embarazada- intento ayudar a su hermanita usar un tenedor. Ella no quiso tirándolo al piso- ¿No puedes pedir un cambio? - dijo de broma, sus padres sonrieron por ver que el castaño no parecía estar tan en shock, además de que sirvió para arreglar aquellos problemas que tenían desde hace mucho.

Pero en medio de tanta calma aparece lo malo.

 _ **-[Dos bichos han entrado a la ciudad]-**_ sonrió, la niña le lanzo pasta a la cara, sonrió aún más.

-Iré al baño, luego hare mi tarea- se despidió levantándose, miro a Sakura que se chupaba los dedos- Después hablaremos- subió al baño, limpiándose, yendo a su cuarto enseguida, colocando protecciones, nada de ruido y quien quiera entrar vera el cuarto con el acostado durmiendo, una ilusión que le salvo muchas veces.

[Balance Breaker]

Y dejando la ventana abierta desapareció en un zumbido, los del turno de noche llegarían primero sino se apura.

 _En ese mismo instante, en un bosque de la parte sur de la ciudad…._

 _-Koneko-_ la voz de Rias se escuchaba a través de un intercomunicador mágico, Kiba y ella corrían con rapidez y sigilo atravesando los techos de las casas cercanas, antes de llegar, Koneko usando sus habilidades sensoriales detecto a los dos intrusos cerca de una antena de energía.

-Medio kilómetro al frente Rias-sama, veo a una araña y una larva acida- Kiba atrás hacia aparecer dos espadas, desde hace un tiempo que los monstruos comenzaban a salir más a menudo, como si quisiesen llamar la atención de algo… _o alguien._

 _-Acérquense en formación de defensa, Akeno quiere hacer el trabajo hoy, reporten cuando estén por llegar-_

Ambos asintieron sin rechistar la orden de su ama. Rias y Akeno se acercaban volando, ambas vivían en un edificio en lo más alto, una suite, por lo que le era más fácil llegar así sin mayores problemas, Koneko y Kiba vivían en los suburbios por lo que tenían que correr.

El cielo estaba despejado, iluminado por las estrellas sin luna que lo acompañe.

En un edificio, justo al lado donde residía Rias, la heredera Sitri observaba el lugar al que iba el grupo de su mejor amiga, sin dejar pasar algo por alto, lista para ser los refuerzos por si algo pasaba. Miraba todo a la vez dándole un sorbo a su te, una luz en el cielo comenzó a resaltar más de lo normal.

Era muy raro ver una estrella brillar con ese color rojo sangre con intensidad, incluso parecía que… abrió los ojos al ver lo que realmente se acercaba, su taza cayó al suelo a la vez que comenzó a llamar a todas sus siervas, este mañana lo había mencionado y nunca imagino que aquel sujeto pasaría por acá, debió haber visto a aquellos monstruos antes, sino es que los venía siguiendo.

El primer día de clases y los dolores de cabeza no cesan.

 _Con Rias…_

Akeno y Rias llegaban volando bajando a solo cien metros de distancia de las criaturas. Una araña con todas las patas afiladas, de cinco metros de alto, aun no erguido, comiéndose una vaca de quien sabe dónde, estaba debajo de la antena. La larva está pegada y subiendo por el metal con la intención de crear un apagón.

-Estas cosas solo quieren morir- Akeno estaba feliz, aunque por dentro sabía que esto estaba siendo muy frecuente, el quinto de este mes. Rias miro hacia los lados inquieta.

-Escuchas eso?- pregunto caminando con sigilo entre los árboles. Su reina no parecía entender, no hasta que se hizo más fuerte.

-Que?- una sombra las cubrió, ambas vieron hacia arriba no imaginándose quién era el que había llegado. Ambas se ocultaron, parecía que no las había visto, parecía.

 _-Rias-sama!-_ se escuchó la voz de kiba en su oreja.

-Manténganse ocultos, no se dejen ver-

-Ese era…¿Dragon? no es así ¿Rias?- la pelirroja comenzó a avanzar en silencio- Rias?-

-Veamos más de cerca, si sabe algo b-bueno….- iba en el protocolo, por más que quisiese un autógrafo si averiguaba algo, tenía que borrarle la memoria y por los informes que recibe el inframundo parecía poseer múltiples habilidades relacionadas con tecnología muy evolucionada inventada por una persona que se convirtió en un ídolo en que ¿Un año?- ….S-solo ten cuidado con la corriente de electricidad-

Ama y sierva se acercaron con cautela, los bichos no parecían darse cuenta que una persona los miraba volando en silencio, liberando un poco de poder en las plantas de sus pies, simulando que eso lo mantenía en el aire.

 _ **-[Dos escondidos en una cabaña abandonada, a cincuenta metros en frente, abajo están la heredera Gremory y la hija de Baraquiel tomando nota de lo que vas a hacer]-**_

 _-'Cargas…'-_

 _ **-[Pasando los cuarenta]-**_

 **-Vaya vaya-** la voz distorsionada, las criaturas enseguida lo encontraron- **¿De qué laboratorio son ustedes? ¿Entienden lo que digo? -**

Ambas bestias rugieron con fuerza, definitivamente toda la ciudad escucho eso, el sonido de unas bestias a punto de atacar. Parecían fuera de sí, completamente furiosa la araña salto con rapidez sobre él, lo esquivo junto con la salpicadera de ácido que la larva le lanzo protegiéndose entre los metales con esa piel resbalosa que comenzaba a derretir el metal.

Eso no era bueno.

 **-Wooooo enserio quieren molestarme-** sus manos fueron atrapados en tela de araña, quien desde abajo comenzó a jalar **\- Y lo han logrado-** sin que la araña lo pudiese mover termino siendo Issei quien utilizando quince cargas lo levanto con fuerza del suelo , disparo varios 'Dragonshot' con ambas manos, liberándose, lastimando también a la araña **\- Nunca creí que pelearía con un insecto, lamento haber olvidado mis botas-**

Descendiendo con rapidez, golpeando su espalda y hacerlo caer a gran velocidad, esa iba cerca de Rias, les dejaría el resto. No conto con que rompiera el suelo.

-Nos lo ha lanzado!- Akeno estaba asustada.

-Muevete!-

PUM! CRASH!

Cayo rompiendo los arboles como simples palillos.

-E-en verdad es superfuerte- Rias estaba asombrada. Imaginar que alguien crearía algo así con la suficiente fuerza para pelear con monstruos de gran tamaño. Akeno solo se limpiaba el polvo.

-Yo creo que su compañera es más impresionante…..- mascullo en voz baja la pelinegra, ya había visto las fotos de sus compañeros, no solo era el ahora, habían dos más con un traje así, diferentes tipos pero de igual forma a la que seguía era la rubia, originaria de Rusia quien de alguna forma en aquella noche en la que aparecieron juntos ya se creía que la razón de su ausencia es que no solo está creando más cosas sino reuniendo gente.

Eran grandes cambios para el mundo humano. Solo esperaban que nunca crucen caminos con este mundo, algo que podría ocurrir sino se encargan de las pruebas.

-Acabemos con esto- Rias lanzo un ataque de energía de destrucción al cuerpo de la araña, comenzando a desintegrarse con rapidez- Lo mato- afirmo

-Pues veamos que también lo haga con el otro- Akeno miraba a Dragon mantenerse esquivando la saliva de la larva. Se acercaron más.

 **-No sé de qué laboratorio escaparon, ¡pero me encargare de poner fin a sus vidas antes de que creen más problemas! ¡Por la justicia protegeré a la gente! -** intentaba que se concentre en él y no en devorarse el metal.

 _ **-[Y la habladuría?]-**_

 _-'Que debo aparentar ser un héroe'-_

 _ **-[No eres ya…..]-**_

 _-'Uno que actué diferente, podrían darse cuenta'-_

-BBBRRRRRAAAAWW- aquella cosa chillo de furia mostrando dientes en toda su boca muy parecido a una trituradora, nunca imagino que saltaría sobre él, ni siquiera que podía saltar.

 _-'Que mierda!'_ \- lo esquivo por debajo, esa cosa estaba llena de baba, aun si no recibiera daño alguno era realmente asqueroso imaginar ser aplastado por esa cosa.

 _[Double Dragonshoot] [Fire]_

De su mano salió un tornado de fuego que engullo al animal, disparándole primero en su estómago para que el fuego entre, quemándolo en cuestión de segundos desde dentro por los fluidos flamables que la bestia tenía en su cuerpo donde chillo como la alimaña que era cayendo al suelo su cuerpo inerte ya sin seguir moverse, nadie iba a dejarlo sin Wi-fi.

 **-Y así funciona mi insecticida-**

A través del casco miro las ubicaciones de sus invitados, escondidos entre los árboles y en una cabaña vacía.

 **-Jóvenes-** intento sonar autoritario pero una parte suya quería reír pues sabía que incluso temblaron, lo bueno de sentir por completo los movimientos de cualquier ser vivo a una distancia de cien metros, que pasada **\- Los he localizado en la cabaña….-** algo crujió **-….Y las dos chicas que me ven desde el bosque, les pido que nadie me saque fotos-**

La heredera Gremory se sintió por completo descubierta.

 _-Rias-sama?-_ la voz preocupada de Kiba a través de su oído.

-Rias?- Akeno también estaba preocupada. Tenía un plan, esperaba que funcione.

-Koneko, Kiba, salgan y sigan la corriente- susurro, hubo silencio- Muy bien, solo actúa normal- Akeno se preguntaba cómo era eso.

 **-Chicos, puedo escanear a cualquier objeto vivo alrededor, los localice apenas termine con esas cosas-** Rias anotaba mentalmente todo eso **-No les hare nada, solo me preguntaba que hacían unos jóvenes correr hacia el peligro, es algo muy insensato-**

Las figuras salieron de los árboles.

-L-lo sentimos, solo q-queríamos ver que eran-

-S-sí, nosotras-

-Wooo enserio eres tú? - Kiba no podía negar que se veía muy imponente.

-….- Koneko estaba detrás mirando sin expresión.

 **-Y ustedes que? No deberían haber venido, podrían haber muerto sino hubiese visto aquellas cosas, en todo caso, deberían volver a casa mi trabajo está hecho-** se disponía a irse.

-E-entonces!- Rias tenía que saber, Issei volvió a mirar a la pelirroja- No s-sabes que eran e-eso- señalo el poco fuego que quedaba por consumir al monstruo. Sonrió por dentro.

 **-Debe ser producto de algún laboratorio que escapo, no es la primera vez que me topo con algo así, ¿Acaso saben algo?-**

-Es la primera vez que veo algo así- Mintió Rias con rapidez.

-Una prueba de laboratorio? - Akeno estaba confundida. Kiba frunció el ceño ante una palabra dicha.

 **-Como sea, tengan cuidado de ahora en adelante y no suban la foto a internet, hasta la próxima-** y salió volando hacia el cielo, partiendo a una dirección desconocida dejando una estela de luz verde producto de la energía que emitía Dragon, realmente no sintieron nada, creían más en que era un traje de alta tecnología.

-Koneko?- el llamado de su ama hizo que le loli diera un paso al frente, revelando que era ella quien había tomado la foto.

Un sonido de un mensaje recibido.

-Tengo que hablar con mi hermano- otro mensaje, abrió los ojos al ver que era Sona que iba acercándose a ellos. Pero ya era tarde, Dragon se fue como llego, como siempre.

 _Diez minutos después…._

-Aja, acabo de encontrármelos- hablo, estaba en un edificio en una ciudad cercana sin su traje, hablando por teléfono con cierta líder hermosa con la cual estaba felizmente casado.

-….-

-Sip, todo salió como tenía que pasar-

-…..-

-Mi dia?, bueno…- lo pensó un segundo-….Curioso? te contare el fin de semana no te preocupes, ¿cómo esta Kunou?-

-…..-

-Yo también te extraño, tengo ganas de ponerte de cuatro mientras toco cada parte de…..-

-…-

-Ahhh si, cuéntame cómo te sientes? -

-…-

-Ya verás como no te dejo salir hasta que te desmayes-

-…-

.

.

.

.

-Tú de nuevo?- Sona estaba de camino a la escuela temprano.

-Te dije que te cuidaría- dijo como si nada, sonriente mientras miraba al frente. Sona como el día anterior no pudo evitar su sorpresa, y desagrado, cuando apareció de la nada por una calle, como si la hubiese esperado.

-Vuelvo a repetir, Issei-san ¿Estas acosándome? – dijo preparando su celular para llamar a la policía.

-Acaso un hombre no puede ser un caballero por la protección de una bella dama- exagero al decirlo, ella apretó un botón- Me agradas, ¿no te puede bastar? - sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pues parece que te gusta molestar a la gente- dijo recordando las quejas que recibió el consejo por pelear verbalmente con la sierva de Rias y tratar mal a sus compañeros que trataban de dialogar con él.

-Si es por lo de ayer…Akeno comenzó te lo prometo lo que si vale fue de los demás, digamos que no me gusta que me hablen mucho-

-Pero a ti te gusta hablar ¿no?- ni siquiera se daba cuenta que ya conversaban mientras caminaban a la escuela.

-Solo a los que me agradan, ya te lo dije ¿no?-

-No se suponía que ya habías superado esa faceta tuya de apartado de la sociedad-

-Pero sin embargo te estoy hablando como un buen amigo ¿Me equivoco?- ella miro en otra dirección.

-T-tú eres el acosador-

-Ya verás cómo somos buenos amigos-

Sona no podía hacerle nada, aun si la molesta ella le debe un favor por haberla salvado, esto solo era parte del favor de algo que ella pudo haber resuelto en segundos, pero la vida le ha jugado una broma mala. Un sujeto acosador.

Como era temprano nadie los podía ver, solo las sirvientes de Sona lo vieron el día anterior lo que le quito la diversión al momento, solo quiere divertirse, algo que no había hecho desde hace un año. Ambos entraron, eran los primeros, incluso antes que los maestros.

-Dónde vas? - pregunto viendo a la peliinegra caminar en otra dirección, sabía dónde iba.

-Necesito decirte eso? –

-Vale, yo protegeré tu lugar- dijo con una mano al pecho, como un juramente.

-No ne…sabes, has lo que quieras- ella no tomo importancia a sus palabras, Issei sí.

 _Media hora después…_

-Esto no era a lo que me refería- dijo viendo las cintas amarillas, ¿De dónde saco cinta de la policía?, que evitaban que alguien pase por su asiento y el del castaño, quien no aparecía por ningún lado.

-Lo intentamos, pero dijo que usted le dio permiso- fue lo que le dijeron las chicas y algunos que vieron lo mismo cuando llegaron. Dos personas más llegaron a la entrada del aula.

-Fu fu fu, no será esto suficiente para expulsión Kaichou- Akeno sonreía maliciosa, Rias al lado estaba algo sorprendida.

-Porque Issei-san haría algo asi?- se preguntó la pelirroja.

-Eso me gustaría saber…..-

-Kaichou- Tsubaki apareció en el aula, ella había reportado aquella acción haciendo que Sona saliera del consejo, ella había ido en busca del culpable- Le vieron cerca del club de Kendo-

-Muy bien, creo que…..- pero Tsubaki la interrumpió, se veía nerviosa.

-Pero unos chicos lo rodearon, lo último que escuche es que lo hacían por Akeno-san- la aludida se sorprendió, señalándose ella misma.

-A mi?-

-Dijeron algo de recobrar su honor, pero tiene que venir oh…..- en el instante en que le quito el ojo de encima a su Ama esta había salido con rapidez sin que lo notase, Rias estaba sorprendida por saber que pensaban golpearlo.

-S-supongo que no lo veremos en la tarde-

-Qué mala suerte- mintió la caído.

En ese mismo instante….

-Entonces ¿quieren pelear o jugar?- un grupo de chicos lo habian rodeado diciendo que le darían una lección por haber mancillado el orgullo de Akeno, no entendía como las idolatraban tanto, como si no hubiera más mujeres sexis en el mundo, el sabia sobre eso. Pero no imagino que lo retarían a un duelo de espada.

-Jugar?- el más grande del grupo, como siempre- El duelo de Kendo es la mejor forma para definir un ganador, lo sabrás cuando estés en el piso rogando por tu vida- solo sonrió.

-No se usar una espada- admitió, y era verdad, las espadas jamás le llamaron la atención. Los chicos se rieron- Pero podría utilizar una Nanigata sin la punta- dijo refiriéndose a un arma japonés antiguo, un palo de bambú con una hoja en la punta, algo parecido al suyo, pero solo pelea usando el palo de bambú, lo filoso es para casos extremos.

-Solo pelearas con un palo? ¿Crees que estoy jugando? pero no importa, no te tendré piedad por nuestra Akeno-sama- diablos, ellos en verdad quien ser apaleados.

-Solo son el tapete de una chica, como si no hubiese mejores- aquel comentario prendió a la multitud.

-La ha vuelto a insultar! - grito uno.

-Acaben con el!-

-Recuperemos el honor de nuestra Onee-sama!-

-Ustedes sí que dan pena- comenzó a caminar.

-A donde crees que vas? Acaso tienes….!-

-Vamos al domo, no quiero ser el espectáculo de nadie- no entendía como todos aquí parecían ser tan idiotas.

-Todos te verán de rodillas!-

 _Cinco minutos después…_

Las clases ya habían comenzado, pero quienes vieron la disputa se quedaron a ver cómo iba acabar todo, llenando el club de Kendo con estudiantes de diferente grado, incluso alguien estaba cobrando para entrar, la presidenta del Club no estaba por lo que todos hacían mucho escándalo.

En el domo estaban Issei y el grandote, de cabello negro corto ya vestidos ambos con la ropa para pelear.

-Di tus últimas palabras- sus compañeros le estaban revisando todo, parecía ser alguien bueno viendo que había una foto suya en la pared con el tercer puesto- Lo ves, fui tercero a nivel nacional, no tendrás ninguna oportunidad- Pero Issei no escuchaba, en verdad quería ir a clases a ver la reacción de Sona cuando vea su sorpresa.

-Eh ¿dijiste algo?-

-Maldito!-

-En posiciones- el que la hacía réferi comenzó. El de la espada de madera se colocó con rigidez en su posición de ataque, Issei sostenía el palo en vertical sin levantar la mano, apenas separo a los pies, mirando todo esto con aburrimiento- El primero en conectar tres puntos gana- y ambos comenzaron a caminar en círculo.

-Por Akeno-sama!- salto con la Katana de madera apuntando al pecho del castaño.

-Regla uno- un ligero movimiento a la izquierda, esquivándolo con gracia- No grites- poniéndole el pie y lo empujo ligeramente en el hombro haciéndolo caer de cara al suelo.

La gente miraba incrédula como el nuevo de tercer año se batía con elegancia, casi perfecto con el tercer al mando y único chico de los tres mejores en el arte del kendo de esta escuela.

-No perderé! - se levantó con rapidez- Solo fue suerte- mascullo con rabia, Issei se había movido sin siquiera prestarle atención, no entendía como lo hizo si parecía aburrido.

-Que te dije- su mirada aburrida, solo hacía que el chico se enojara más.

Con fuerza ataco queriendo darle a su costado derecho, sorprendentemente y con solo una mano detuvo el ataque de su espada con su palo, quiso golpearlo en la cara poniéndole más fuerza, pero Issei no cedía ni un milímetro.

 _-'Que fuerza!'_ -admitió aun con su orgullo siendo aplastado- Enserio no sabes nada de Kendo?!- quería saber.

-No, no sé nada, solo se pelear- dijo empujándolo y haciendo retroceder con suma facilidad.

-Mientes!- se movió a un lado, con la intención de golpearle por la espalda-Yo soy el más fuerte de los hombres en esta institución! Es imposible que un delgaducho pueda hacerme retroceder!- era trampa pero estaba enojado.

Zaz!

Lo detuvo con la madera, aun usando una sola mano.

-Vieron eso! Es más fuerte Que Ryuk!-

-Detuvo eso con una mano! Es imposible!-

Ryuk se separó de un salto, grave error, le perdió de vista un segundo

-Pues no eres tan fuerte si no ves esto-

-C-como l-lo….- estaba detrás suyo otra vez, apenas le dio tiempo de girar, sintiendo la punta empujarlo en el pecho con una fuerza que no imaginaba que tenia, siendo dominado, cayendo hacia al suelo de espalda sin poder levantarse enseguida.

-Quieres seguir?- tenía la punta del palo en su barbilla, el chico en suelo asustado y enojado por ser derribado con suma facilidad.

-No puedo perder! No cuando mancillaste el honor de una mujer!-

-Mira, en primera ella fue la que se metió yo solo me defendí y por si no lo sabes hice las paces cuando entré al club de ocultismo-

-Oyeron eso! Acosa a la dos Onee-sama!-

-Es un hombre de hombres!-

-Seguro porque es el chico malo!-

Hasta ahí había aguantado.

-¿¡Son idiotas o que!? ¿Acaso no escuchan lo que les digo?!-

-Aun asi! ¡No fue la única mujer a la que insultaste! - ahí tenía razón.

-Bueno, la del maquillaje estilo Joker sí que lo hice adrede-

-Ves! No respetas a las mujeres!- salto nuevamente pero ahora con la intención de cortarle la cabeza, no literal.

-Solo escuchas lo que quieres marica!-

-QUE PASA AQUÍ!- una voz conocida se hizo notar en la entrada.

-So-Souna- dijo nervioso, esto solo lo pondría en aprietos. Ryuk no se detenía así que golpeo su mano para que soltase la espada de madera.

-Huh!- no pensó que iba salir disparado, justo encima de Sona, a dos metros de su cabeza dándole por error a un escudo de Metal que colgaba como adorno. ¿Qué hacía eso ahí? Por alguna razón se preocupó de más.

-Se cae!- una chica grito y hubo chillidos de algunas chicas que se asustaron por lo que iba a pasar.

-Porque gritan- dijo Sona enojada no dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba arriba suyo. Cuando Issei vio el escudo comenzar a descender no entendió el motivo que lo llevo a moverse con rapidez.

Para ella eso no era nada, sabía que podía ser capaz de salir ilesa debido a su condición como demonio sangre pura, pero aun así, viéndola en peligro, su cuerpo actuó primero.

-Cuidado!- fue lo último que dijo saltando sobre ella. Ni la pelinegra previo eso, cayendo al suelo con Issei y cuando iba a regañarle por hacer tal estupidez supo con sus ojos que era lo que realmente pasaba. Ahora era ella la preocupada.

PUM!

Aquel golpe sonó tan fuerte como para que todos guardaran silencio por el shock.

-E-eso ha estado cerca- fingió algo de molestia cuando en realidad apenas lo sintió.

-I-issei….- nombro con los ojos abiertos, viendo como el castaño solo le sonreía con amabilidad, por alguna razón sintió su pecho apretarse recordando lo visto hace un segundo. Lo movió con fuerza sentándolo, estaba preocupada-¿Estas bien? Como puedes seguir despierto?-

-Ah N-no dolió enserio- se levantó extendiéndole la mano- Nada me dolería si es para protegerte, ahora me debes dos jejeje-

Incrédula, sin dar crédito la actitud de Issei, solo se reía de la situación sin medir las consecuencias, él era un humano, algo así podría…

-Vamos a la enfermería- no estaba preguntando.

-E-espera, aun tengo que….-

-ME RINDO- la voz de Ryuk los interrumpió, ambos lo miraron sin entender- Por favor Kaichou, no castigue a Hyodo, fui yo quien lo reto a un duelo así que asumiré las consecuencias de mis actos- dijo eso can la cara pegada al suelo. Sona arqueo una ceja.

-Detención, dos semanas- fue lo último que dijo antes de jalar de la camisa a Issei- Y tú me vas a acompañar quieras o no-

-Que estoy bien…- fue su última queja antes de que fuera arrastrado contra su voluntad, las mujeres con decisión eran su debilidad.

Porque el orgullo de Ryuk aun si fue aplastado no podía sentir placer de golpear a alguien que arriesga su vida sin dudarlo, no solo salvo a la presidenta, sino que se construyó una reputación entre los hombres, quitándole el título del hombre más fuerte de esa institución, si antes era repudiado ahora era alabado por los hombres. Porque un hombre que se arriesga así por una mujer merece todo el respeto.

Para Issei, otro dolor de cabeza.

Quince minutos después…ya perdiéndose la primera clase y probablemente la que seguía.

-Que estoy bien- se quejó por primera vez con ella. ya entrando en la enfermería esperando a la enfermera.

-Imposible, esa cosa era acero puro, debes tener algo roto-

 _-'Ddraig?'-_

 _ **-[Es cierto, incluso yo no sé cómo no tienes heridas]-**_

 _-'….. ¿Puedes mostrar que esta algo moreteado?, en lo que después pienso en eso'-_

 _ **-[Estoy en eso…]-**_

-Sabes que se pelear….-

-Pero no te hace inmortal- su mirada era molesta más sus palabras estaban llenas de reproche, por hacer eso, por hacer que se preocupara.

-...- se levanto de la camilla, ella estaba a su lado a dos pasos, mirándolo molesta, no le gustaba eso, sus ojos, un poco cerrados, queriendo ocultar algo.

-Que haces…- le advirtió acomodándose los lentes, mostrando un aura oscura detrás de ella.

-Acaso quieres verme sin camisa….- estaba serio, ocultando su sonrisa.

-Haaa- dijo descolocada.

-Era eso Kaichou….si querías verme sin playera solo lo hubieras pedido- comenzó a desabotonar su camisa blanca, su corbata y saco estaba en una silla al lado.

-….-pero ella solo lo miraba inexpresiva.

-Que pasa…ahora ti…..Hyyyy!- le pellizco la mejilla deteniendo su avance en el cuarto de seis botones.

-Ponte serio, no estoy para bromas- Issei le palmeaba su mano con la que le pellizcaba.

-M-mango, mango!- pidió a lo que ella lo soltó.

-Que dices?-

-E-es una palabra de s-seguridad jeje- se rio, su plan había fallado. Ella lo fulmino con la mirada. Ella se veía cansada.

-No entiendo porque no viene…- ya habían pasado varios minutos y nadie venia.

-Si quieres puedo irme a casa, puede que…..- ella le lanzo una mirada de advertencia. No lo iba dejar ir. Lo extraño fue verla caminar hasta los armarios, abriendo uno y tomando varias cosas, ahora él era el curioso.

-Sabes como…?-

-Por supuesto, cada año hay clases para aprender sobre primeros auxilios y como presidenta del consejo tengo el deber de saber sobre esto- se veía sorprendido- Acaso es muy sorprendente que sepa?- Issei negó con la cabeza.

-N-no, solo….- no sabía que decir, pues tenía toda la razón ya que no imaginaba que una demonio sepa de primeros auxilios humanos.

-Como sea, date la vuelta y quítate la camisa- lo hacía sonar demasiado simple.

-Al final si eh- pero no oyó respuesta, quitándose la camisa, luego la playera blanca que tenía debajo de esta _-'Todo listo?'-_

 _ **-[Mientras no te toque directamente no sabrá nada y solo requerirá a ponerte alguna crema para la piel roja y uno que otro moretón por ahí]-**_ agradeció verla tomar algodón.

Y se la quito. Mostrando la parte de los hombros y espalda con la piel roja y al menos tres hematomas se veían claros, logrando salir de esta.

-Y así querías ir a clases- regaño- tendrás que descansar y si alguien puede venir por ti mejor-

-…..- no quería alargar la plática, dejo que ella hiciera su trabajo.

Sona Sitri jamás había visto a un hombre sin playera, exceptuando algunos seres que vestían con lencería como ropa normal, pero debía admitir que Issei estaba ocultando un cuerpo que si mostrara al mundo enloquecería, pero no ella claro, ella miraba aquella espalda complemente marcada, en verdad había entrenado pues tenía cuerpo de atleta olímpico y eso solo era por atrás.

-Souna?- su voz la despertó. Untando una crema con algodón y posteriormente a untarlo en su espalda.

 _-'Es firme'-_ admitió regañándose de inmediato, debía apurarse y volver a clase.

Issei se mantuvo en silencio, si algo salía bien de esto era que iría a casa antes y de paso logra captar algo de la heredera Sitri, no obtuvo mucha información de ella mas que es muy lista, tanto como para romper el compromiso que sus padres le habían elegido. Era alguien muy impresionante para solo tener diecisiete, tenía sus metas bien vistas, no sabía información personal, pero imaginaba que estaba en el mundo humano para aprender.

¿Pero de qué?

-Gira lentamente- ni se dio cuenta que ya iba a vendarle. La obedeció, girándose y topándose con esos ojos violetas que lo veían con suma seriedad, ¿preocupada? No lo sabía, ocultaba muy bien sus emociones.

Miraba su pecho y abdomen bien trabajado, como una roca pero con un calor que al pasar el roce de sus dedos se sumaban las ganas de querer comprobar mejor eso por culpa del algodón que la imposibilitaba, podía ser muy fuerte pero no dejaba de ser humano, humano….una palabra muy incomprensible para ella aun después de estudiar toda su historia, sus leyes y normas, sus instituciones de educación, prácticamente todo. Lo básico, a decir verdad.

¿Porque? Porque eran sorprendentes.

Su hermana a pesar de ser una Maou, la actual leviatán, solo los trataba como sus herramientas con las que se satisfacía con su atención y alabanzas, sus programas infantiles, sus conciertos, solo buscaba divertirse, la perfecta demonio.

¿Ella? buscaba información para algún día poder tener lo necesario para revelar su sueño, a diferencia de su hermana ella era la que colocaba el tablero, ella controlaba cada paso que daría, se lo enseño su padre, a ser cauteloso con cada acción que hacía, no mostrar errores, no darle a la gente una herramienta para usarte.

Y ahí estaba….curando a la persona que en teoría le salvo la vida, debiéndole favores que pudo haber evitado. Issei Hyodo era una anomalía.

-Estas bien?- una anomalía que no puede alejar.

-Esa es mi pregunta, ¿mejor?- había acabado de vendarlo.

-Por supuesto! Siempre estoy mejor que nunca- su energía era igual de molesta que ayer, no entendía como se divertía y de un momento a otro causaba problemas.

-Aunque tengo que castigarte- dijo de la nada mientras veía a Issei ponerse su camisa, no se daba cuenta el castaño de eso. La miro confuso.

-Pero si ya hice las paces con…..- ella negó.

-Insultaste a tus compañeros ayer, tu primer día además de que revelaste información personal de una chica sin su consentimiento- el rodo los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Soy bueno leyendo a la gente, por eso se elegir a mis amigos-

-Pues hasta hoy no he visto algún amigo tuyo-

-E-es porque están…..- hizo memoria- …..E-en su país de origen s-si eso-

-Con los que viajaste?-

-Aja-

-Y no tienes a alguien mas?- alzo los hombros. No esperaba lo que dijo.

-Yo te considero una amiga, ¿eso vale?- sus lentes se resbalaron un poco, sorprendida.

-P-pero si nos conocemos desde hace dos días, c-como…..-

-Te dije que leo a las personas con solo verlas y pues cuando te vi me agradaste-

Para alguien que sabía defenderse hablaba como un pacifista que no conoce los males de allá afuera pues sacar una conclusión así era demasiada inocencia en una persona. O simplemente era un idiota.

Issei miro a la puerta de repente.

-Pasa algo?- Dijo ella extrañada. Issei no podía decirle que habían estado varias presencias afuera desde hace un minuto, una era humana mientras que las otras eran firmas demoniacas, las sirvientes de Sona. De alguna forma, les debía una.

El negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, iré a clases en lo que descansas y avisare a un profesor de lo ocurrido para avisar que no vendrás un par de días-

-Que? Porque?- ella lo miro como un idiota.

-Solo no hagas estupideces-advirtió caminando a la salida.

-Entendido y anotado-

.

.

.

 _ **-[Entonces tenemos unos días libres?]-**_ Issei caminaba de regreso a casa y ni siquiera eran las diez-

 _-'Siempre me he preguntado cómo me salen las cosas bien y sin proponérmelo'-_ odiaba la escuela y ahora tiene días libres apenas entro, lo cual era beneficioso cuando tenía series que ver amontonados desde hace meses.

 _ **-[Podríamos ir a ver cómo están los demás]-**_

 _-'Ddraig, ellos tienen órdenes y me están cubriendo, además Saji tiene que adaptarse al traje y dominar bien a Vritra y el fin de semana los veremos para salir juntos a la primera misión oficial de….'-_

 _ **-[No puedo creer que ni escucharon mi consejo, 'Hijos del DRAGON rojo celestial', no es tan malo]-**_

 _-'De que te quejas yo que soy el líder ni siquiera propuse uno, esa Reyna gano el sorteo]-_

 _ **-['Legión heroica' solo le cambio 'Facción' para que no se parezca al que tiene la brigada de Khaos]-**_

 _-'Al final ella es la más entusiasmada, su último mensaje era de que casi estaba listo la página de ayuda, donde la gente pueda denunciar a algún enfermo pero con pruebas o puede solo comentar con la esperanza de que Dragon lo lea'-_

 _ **-[Podríamos ir a salvar gente?]-**_

 _-'No puedo irme de la ciudad, si Azazel tiene razón aquí va a pasar algo grande'-_

 _ **-[No harás nada?]-**_

 _-'Puedo entrenar mentalmente, siento que puedo hacer más cosas con nuestro poder'-_

 _ **-[Algo más que los ataques de rayo láser y aquel que según es tu ataque final pero no es más que una copia de tu mayor héroe?… que se te podría acurrir…]-**_ era definitivo, no más series de dragones al menos una semana.

-'Tenemos toda la tarde para pensar de eso amigo…'-

.

.

.

 _En la base secreta (Hogar de Issei secreto)…._

-Que se han vuelto a comer mi almuerzo! – el grito de un moreno se escuchó desde la cocina, una pelinegra tenía audífonos encerrada en su cuarto semidesnuda solo lencería de encaje negro, a su lado un vaso de jugo tenía mientras tecleaba comandos de información sentada en un cómodo asiento de cuero, su mejor inversión pues llevaba portavasos y se convertía en cama por si las dudas.

Paro un segundo creyendo escuchar algo…..siguió en lo que estaba mientras música de Metal era lo salía de sus audífonos, tarareando sin el mayor problema alguno. Una débil luz se ilumino de su puerta que fue rápidamente abierta y cerrada en un segundo.

Paro de nuevo.

Bufo, aburrida mientras giraba la cabeza un poco escuchando el lamento de alguien encerrado en su armario. Por quinta ocasión, se paró dejando lo que estaba haciendo y haciendo a un lado la música, escuchando lo que temía.

-Alguien comió la comida del Gran Ali! ¿Dónde estás niño bonito!? ¡Te venceré por comerte lo mío por decima vez!-

Se acercó al armario. Tocando primero.

-S-si?...- demasiado asustado.

-Sal o te entregare- solo así entendía.

La puerta se deslizo, mostrando a un acurrucado pelinegro. Era casi tan alto como Issei, solo que no tenía músculos, pero si un rostro demasiado lindo como para ser hombre, su cabello negro desordenado y esa mirada de gatito era el tipo de chico que cualquier puberta desearía.

Pero si algo debía recalcar es que no sentía vergüenza de verla semidesnuda. No quería pelear, era muy emotivo, un llorón y lo único que hacía era comer como elefante, habían comprado comida para un año y pareciera que solo le quedan días para que se vacié por completo.

-S-solo t-tenia h-hambre…- ella asintió sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo para no verlo desde arriba pues se intimidaba con facilidad. Ni se inmuto, pareciera que ni la veía mostrando piel que para otro causaría una hemorragia en la nariz.

-Espérame a que termine y luego iremos a comer a un lugar fuera, ¿Te parece? - sus ojos se iluminaron.

-D-de verdad Jefa?-

Una cosa que debía resaltar mas era que aquel llorón frente suyo era quien Reyna protegía. Ordenes de Issei pues su poder se manifestaba de la misma forma que el poder celestial, no ha habido avances en su entrenamiento pues cada vez que era golpeado volvía a emitir esa aura luminosa que lo cubría de pies a cabeza, no era poder celestial y eso era seguro, no podían llamar a Azazel pues habían acordado no revelar nada hasta que se logre un pacto de paz o en su caso que Issei lo diga. Confiaban en su juicio.

¿Cuál era la diferencia?

Que era esa luz, luz blanca, una energía sin naturaleza, sin nombre pues nunca había escuchado o visto algo así.

¿Las consecuencias?

Cada vez que terminaba en el suelo despertaba luego con un apetito voraz, todo el tiempo comía algo y no engordaba ni una caloría y con su piel pálida hasta vampiro parecía, pero aquello solo le daba más miedo si se lo decían.

La oscuridad le da miedo.

Lo que sí ha mejorado es su agilidad, reflejos y velocidad, logrando poner en aprietos al moreno o Saji que no entendían como esquivaba asustado todos los intentos de golpearlo, odiaba la violencia y su miedo era tal que lograba que no le dieran uno solo, pero hubo excepciones donde Danny era el único en pie.

Lo malo era que no podía expulsar su poder hasta ahora, le había enseñado como es, explicado e incluso lo tuvo a centímetros de su rostro, pero nada. De momento es mejor así, que solo se enfoque en fortalecer su cuerpo y seguirán las cosas así donde su 'Protegido' está tranquilo, aunque, aun con un aura de niño llorón debía admitir que se veía muy lindo.

Además de que seguía siendo puro lo cual por alguna razón le gusto.

-Discúlpate y espérame allá abajo- el chico asintió y salió con las manos en el pecho y temblando levemente, Reyna lo veía con media sonrisa pues era un tipo de hombre, o chico, que no había conocido, tan sumiso y amable que derrocharía amor entre las abuelas, tan inocente que ni se inmutaba cuando la veía en ropa interior, todavía no desnuda pero se imaginaba como seria su reacción.

Ideas ideas…tenía que avanzar un poco más en su proyecto, iría a comer y luego ayudaría a Ana en algunas cosas se ella y para el equipo. Cosas en curso.

Se sentó colocándose los audífonos y dándole un sorbo a su jugo, siguió tecleando.

 _Abajo….._

-He vuelto! - Era Ross quien entraba con decenas de bolsas flotando. Vestía un conjunto deportivo gris, cabello atado en una coleta y en su mano derecha una tableta con la que escribía todos los gastos, contabilizando todo.

Ali se asomó desde la cocina, en las escaleras Danny bajaba con cautela, aunque sus ojos se pusieron en las bolsas.

-Rossweisse! Alguien se comió mi almuerzo, ¡el almuerzo del mejor del mundo! - no hacía falta saber que sucedía cuando el pelinegro parecía querer llorar y ni siquiera le habían reclamado nada. Sabía que algo así iba a pasar.

-Traje Pizza- diez cajas tamaño familiar salieron varias bolsas, sorprendida vio a Danny sentado en el sofá con un plato, servilletas y un jugo de manzana de litro y medio.

-Y los demas?- pregunto a ambos chicos.

-Saji salió, un banco secuestrado en Hawai- hace rato los tres hombres entrenaban en la sala de entrenamiento, siendo aún más ampliado por Ross que fue idea de Ana que pensaba en crear muchas cosas que podría instalarle en un tiempo.

-La jefa baja en breve- estaba eligiendo que pizza comer primero, ¿La regular o con triple queso?

-Bien- ella tenía cosas que hacer, movimientos bancarios, cheques, ir a por las cosas que Ana pidió, hechizar gente, mover recuerdos, nombres falsos, identificaciones falsas, una que otra empresa fantasma, lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir algunos materiales que la rusa no encontraba en bodegas de Italia y Gran Bretaña ni en ningún otro lado donde solo hay aparatos para diversión de algunos capos de la Mafia de dichos lugares.

Lo único que si se trajo fueron decenas de armas que guardo en la armería, ocupando mucho espacio y como consecuente también ampliarlo más, incluso tenían dos helicópteros que Ana estaba desarmando algunas cosas que necesitaba además de que pensaba crear un medio de transporte eficiente, con los datos recopilados al estudiar el poder celestial y de Ddraig que era puro y lograba en algunos prototipos hacerlos funcionar aunque después de su mochila, que fue la que más empeño le puso, algunos si terminaban explotando, todo para que los que no vuelen pueden llegar rápido.

Recubriendo todo, consiguiendo herramientas para trabajo, y dos trabajadoras dispuestas a ayudar, ella y Reyna eran sus esclavas en la noche lo bueno es que soportaban no dormir tanto, pero Ana bebía café para no dormir alegando que eso solo la distraería. Los chicos cargaban las cosas grandes y de vez en cuando intentaban, porque la rubia no les dejaba, ver los planos de proyectos futuros fallando estrepitosamente.

-Cuando vendrá Issei?- pregunto Danny, comiendo la cuarta rebanada, a su lado el moreno apenas iba dos.

-Si! Que él es buen peleador y Ali quiere pelear para ser el mejor!-

-Mmmmm bueno, ahora debe estar en la escuela….- estaba en un maratón de películas-….Y debe estar en Kuoh toda la semana pero vendrá el sábado y el domingo tenemos una misión, la primera en la que vamos todos- tenían los datos listos, puntos de llegada marcados solo faltaba prepararse por lo que todos casi todo el tiempo entrenaban.

A excepción de Saji quien salía regularmente, Ana salía poco ya que sus proyectos le quitaban mucho tiempo.

-¡Genial! ¡Yo que soy el mejor debo hacer algo por mi mundo! – el pelinegro aplaudió al moreno por su optimismo.

-Y-yo q-quiero s-ser de a-ayuda si….- no se iba a rendir, no ahora que después de tanto huir por fin encuentra gente en que confiar, un poco al menos.

-Pues entonces que regresemos seguiremos entrenando- Reyna bajaba vestida como una chica modesta y aparentando ser una angelita- Y ahora si vas a golpearme- nunca quería golpearla y sabia esquivarla bien como para no atinarle uno y despierte ese lado raro que ocultaba. El pelinegro se asustó.

-Nooo! ¡Golpear a una mujer es malo! -

-Eso es machismo- desde atrás de las escaleras se asomaba una cabellera rubia, tenía la cara sucia y vestía ropa para trabajo que también estaban sucio. Danny tembló.

-Y-yo n-no quise d-decir ee-so s-solo que…- sin poder defenderse se metió la rebanada entera de pizza a la boca y sus ojos lagrimosos se hicieron presentes, solo que esta vez ya no lloraba, muchos traumas en pocos días le hicieron darse cuenta de que hay cosas peores por lo que apenas y lograba contenerse.

-Ya discutiremos eso luego- amenazo la rubia y localizo a Ross con la mirada sonriendo al instante y asustando un poco a la valkiria- Amiga!- se acercó al instante- hubo suerte en lo que te pedí?-

-E-eh s-si, solo que no se para que quieres….- y de una bolsa de papel comenzo a sacar otra bolsa de platico en el cual antes de que Ana lo tomara con rapidez se pudo apreciar un color verdoso, Reyna sonrió cómplice pues noto el olor enseguida, quien diría que la rubia fuera muy naturalista.

-Son para los dolores de cabeza y poder dormir luego, que ayuda- y regreso su camino a detrás de las escalera, girando rápidamente antes de que luego se le olvide- Por cierto….- los chicos la miraron- ….Mañana deben bajar a que tomemos medidas, Ross quien es la única además de mí que sabe tomar una aguja me ayudara a resolver eso de los trajes para los que lo necesiten-

Danny alzo la mano.

-Por última vez chico, no te pondré alas de Angel-

Danny bajo la mano con sus sueños destruidos.

-Yo quiero que me vean! ¡Que vean al que va ser el más grande de todos! El más…!-

-Y luego buscaran mediante reconocimiento facial a tu familia y bueno…tu mejor que nadie sabe cómo son las cosas por ahí- hablaba de su lugar de origen, aun si el compro todo su pueblo no puede controlar la seguridad, apenas y tiene comunicación con ellos. No quería perderlos, perderla.

Sus ánimos se aminoraron un poco.

-Que sea bueno….- le hizo recordar un poco algún recuerdo lejano, antes de que comenzara, antes de que tomara el nombre…..pero enseguida se recuperó, como siempre- ….Y con algo que demuestre lo increíble que soy!-

-Si si si lo que digas puños solo aviso- y desapareció.

-Límpiate la cara y sígueme- la caída se dirigió al pelinegro quien tomo una servilleta y sin soltar la rebanada la siguió.

-Yo vuelvo a seguir entrenando! Mis músculos pueden seguir todo el día!- igual que el pelinegro se llevó su rebanada, Ross miro que todos se fueran para luego sacar su teléfono y comenzar a mensajear. Se veía contenta.

.

.

.

 _ **-[Y esa sonrisa?]-**_

La voz de Ddraig saco de sus pensamientos al castaño que miraba el texto en su celular, se había asegurado de no despegarse tanto de las personas que más aprecia y hasta ahora solo tenía unos contactos y todas eran mujeres aparte de Saji quien era el que le enviaba fotos de el en algunas partes del mundo al que ha ido.

-S-solo saludaba a alguien- de alguna forma lograba que Ddraig no pudiera leer todos sus pensamientos.

 _ **-[Tienes pensado mejores formas de usar mi poder?]-**_ ya lo había pensado, en su mente divagan ideas de cómo podría hacer uso de eso además de los disparos de energía y usarlo para volar lo cual era un desgaste de energía innecesario pero era lo único que tenía para pasar desapercibido.

 _-'Tengo ideas, pero necesito entrenar más sobre el [Espacio-tiempo] siento que podría ser de utilidad además de practicar más las ilusiones y espejismos, necesito controlar la dirección de mis ataques y un mejor control sobre mi magia'-_

 _ **-[La cual ha vuelto a llenarse esta mañana….]-**_

 _-'El sello? ¿Pero si hace dos días que llenamos el otro?'-_

 _ **-[Es algo que no encuentro respuesta, tu cuerpo sigue emanando más poder tanto mío como tu aguante de Magia, calculo que en menos de dos semanas podremos acceder sin problemas a la segunda marcha]-**_

Sigue sin respuestas, Yasaka que era la única persona a la que le había contado sobre esto tampoco tenía una respuesta firme a lo que le pasaba, seguía siendo un humano en teoría, pero de alguna forma el poder de Ddraig, que era la única explicación, y el hecho de que venció la maldición algo ha pasado que sus límites parecen haber sido rotos sin darse cuenta.

No tenía una respuesta a lo que le pasaba, podría haberse vuelto mitad dragón como hubiese pasado si aceptaba el poder de Ddraig de la manera simple donde cedía su cuerpo, pero no, había optado sufrir todo el entrenamiento hasta ahora. Tal vez solo eran los resultados del mismo.

Debe ser eso….

Pum!

Algo suave golpeo su rostro.

-Hm- miro a un lado suyo encontrando a su hermanita con su peluche azul de oso en el suelo. Lo miraba sin decir nada- Pasa algo?- debía resaltar que no sabía a quién saco pues la pequeña era demasiado callada, siempre mirando a la nada y solo sonriendo con sus padres.

-Daaa….- fue la primera vez que se dirige a él, señalando a puerta.

-Quieres salir?- no contesto, gateo hasta la puerta e Issei la siguió, estaban en el segundo piso y debía cuidarla hasta que su madre vuelva del trabajo- No podemos- explico pero Sakura siguió gateando hasta casi llegar a las escaleras- Tienes hambre?- esto de hermano mayor era muy difícil.

-Naaa….- '¿Naaa?' que significaba eso.

-Bueno bajemos- dijo tomando a la pequeña por la cintura cargándola, no se quejó ni lloro toda una angelita.

 _ **-[Ehh compañero..]-**_

 _-'Si'-_

 _ **-[La puerta]-**_

 _-'Que?'-_

Ding Dong

Sakura aplaudió sonriente.

Usando senjutsu supo quién era. Sonrió sin notarlo.

-Quieres divertirte verdad?- se dirigió a la pequeña que le sonrió, parecía que si concordaban en algo- Pues pórtate bien-

-Du-duuu- jugaba con su cabello que no era tan largo, pero le llamo la atención a la pequeña.

Ding Dong

-Voy!-

Vestía una playera negra y unos jeans grises con tenis casuales, ya había pasado un día faltando hoy como la escuela se lo pidió, lo bueno es que regresaba mañana alegando que no había sido tan malo y que pronto estaría mejor, su madre pego un grito cuando la escuela llamo avisándole en el trabajo, casi iba ella misma, pero recibió una segunda llamada donde le decían que Issei se había ido sin avisar.

Lo bueno era que la preocupación le hizo olvidarse de ese detalle.

Sabiendo quien era abrió la puerta contento.

-Di hola- la niña en brazos saludo sin mostrar más que curiosidad en el rostro al ver a la persona del otro lado. Una pelinegra se acomodó los lentes.

-Buenas tardes- miro a la pequeña quien la miraba intensamente- Buenas tardes?-

-Y decías que era yo el acosador-

-Tu información personal la tiene el consejo-

-Eso da miedo- pero su mirada seguía inexpresiva, lo cual solo le daba más razones para hablarle- Saluda Sakura-

Sona miro a la pequeña en los brazos de Issei, ciertamente era extraño considerando su situación.

-Es tu hermana?- Issei sonrió con orgullo.

-Sip! Esta niña pequeña que no sabe decir hermano es mi pequeña y adorable hermana- la miro tensarse, sabia sobre esto.

-E-es muy linda-

No conocía mucho de su información personal, solo sabía que tenía una hermana mayor, heredera del clan y que antes rompió un compromiso sin saber cómo lo hizo ya que las leyes de los demonios son muy duras.

-Y ¿pasa algo?- sabía a qué venia, se recompuso enseguida.

-Ah sí, como presidenta de la clase tengo el deber de entregarte los trabajos realizados y los temas vistos hoy-

-Y yo que pensaba que venias a verme?- fingió dramatismo.

-….- no dijo nada.

-Daaaaa- la pequeña estiro sus brazos, queriendo cambiar de lugar. Sona levanto una ceja curiosa pues la pequeña quería que la abrazara.

-Anda, yo que apenas logro eso tú lo has hecho en un segundo-

-No creo que deba….- pero la niña seguía mirándola.

-Oh vamos, estoy aquí así que en lo que pasas…- la invito a pasar, entrando y cerrando la puerta-…Yo iré a arriba a buscar mis cosas y tú la cuidas vale-

-E-espera, yo…..-

-Tranquila ya vuelvo-

Dejándola parada en la entrada de la sala, con una niña en brazos que no paraba de mirarla fijamente.

-Debe ser una broma- tomo asiento en un sofá, mirando el lugar vacío, escuchando al castaño subir las escaleras y entrar a su habitación.

Podía haber mandado a alguien, pudo pedirle a una alumna que hiciera esto por ella e incluso a Tsubaki pero no, fue ella la que se puso en este embrollo con el humano, humano….no podía negar que desde ayer cuando supo que se había escapado sintió un pequeño hormigueo en todo su ser, queriendo ir enseguida pero conteniéndose en reprimir sus emociones, como ella aprendió.

No entendía como alguien normal había logrado meterse en su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su amabilidad era entendible pero el que la esté molestando y tomando su palabra demasiado literal de alguna forma le hace pensar que lo hace adrede, pero negaba enseguida pues porque alguien sin relación con lo sobrenatural intentaría socializar con ella.

Y ni hablar de las chicas que los vieron en el comedor, prácticamente no paraban de mirarla con una sonrisa cómplice y más aún cuando escucharon que ella iba a entregarle la materia escolar. Como si ellas vieran algo que ella misma no ve, pero que podría mirar de Issei, un chico normal pero sin lugar a dudas era alguien muy… _.sorpresivo_.

Quitando esa imagen de él, su espalda, su cuerpo, para ser un humano realmente se notaba que era fuerte, capaz de golpear a un grupo de chicos varios años mayor que él, peleando con supremacía ante el tercer mejor espadachín de la escuela y ganándose su respeto, creándose una reputación enseguida de alguien antisocial pero con un aura de misterio que incluso ella nota, los chicos ya no lo odian desde que lo vieron saltar para salvarla y las chicas….la mayoría no paran de hablar de lo varonil que se mostró en ese momento.

Lo último la fastidiaba.

-Da da….- como eso. Miro a la chiquilla que no se movía de sus piernas y jugaba con su portafolio. Un demonio en casa de humanos, vaya chiste y lo es más con una beba de varios meses en su regazo.

-Asi que eres la hermana menor….-susurro, miraba a la pequeña jugar con algo de genuino interés- Tienes un hermano amable, tienes que superarlo-

-Da da?-

-Así que admites que te agrado- y lo hacía de nuevo, sobresaltándola nuevamente mientras estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, y aun lado suyo.

Era eso, ¿Cómo lo hacía? Lograr tomarla por sorpresa era algo que no entendía del castaño, un chico sin nada de especial lograba ponerla nerviosa, bajar sus defensas a tal punto que ni su presencia lo siente.

-I-issei-san- estaba con una libreta y una pluma. Sonriéndole de lo más normal del mundo.

-Ese es mi nombre no lo gastes- respiro hondo, volviendo a la normalidad- Sucede algo Souna?-

-Nada- dijo cortadamente.

-Huy, que fría- se burló, ella lo fulmino con la mirada- Eso dicen todas, pero al final sí que tienen algo-

-Me comparas con….-

-No, pero tú misma me lo dices con tu actitud, debes sonreír mas sabes-

La pequeña aplaude.

-Ves, Sakura me apoya-

-Así que se llama Sakura….- la pequeña jugaba con su falda. Issei le extendió las manos.

-Mi flor de cerezo venga con su adorable e increíble hermano mayor- la forma en que lo decía, las palabras, recuerdos vergonzosos la golpearon. La pequeña solo se abrazó a Sona de su brazo mirando inexpresivamente a Issei.

-No es forma de hablarle, te recriminara eso después- Issei se la quedo viendo, mirando cada parte de su rostro, mirando cómo sin ninguna malicia acariciaba a su hermana menor con cuidado, jugando con ella. los demonios no son iguales pensó Issei grabándose esa imagen.

-Tienes una hermana mayor verdad….-recordó. Sona lo miro un segundo también recordando el cómo descubrió cosas suyas en la cafetería.

-Quiero saber…..- eso no lo vio venir- ….que averiguaste- sin duda era la heredera Sitri era imposible de prever. Sonrió con algo de nerviosismo no queriendo decir de más.

-Por lo de antes sé que tienes una hermana mayor, puedo imaginarme que por tu actitud tus padres no fueron los más amorosos pero no los odias y por tu actitud reciente con mi hermana puedo deducir que tu hermana fue muy…..- miraba su rostro, no quería hacerla enojar, fastidiar si pero no enojarla. No mostraba más que curiosidad- …..Muy vergonzosa, algún rencor o su actitud es muy fastidiosa para ti, ¿no?-

-Increíble-

-N-no estas enojada-

-Sorprendida, sería la palabra-

 _ **-[Lo estoy más yo, un demonio ha admitido estar sorprendida…..de un humano, ¿Dónde está Le Fay para restaurar cordura?]-**_

 _-'Llamas cordura a todo lo pasado?'-_

-Ah si?- la niña gateo por fin hasta su hermano, avergonzándose frente a Souna y ella solo observaba su reacción recordando algo similar. Se sintió algo incomoda de repente, verlo tan cariñoso y no un irrespetuoso como hasta ahora lo conocía.

-Creo que la dejare descansar y así seguir ¿No? - abrió ligeramente los ojos, lo había olvidado, había olvidado a lo que venía en primer lugar y había terminado desviándose del tema sin darse cuenta.

-Oh, si….- tomo su portafolios sacando unas hojas en lo que escuchaba como el castaño subía a dejar a la niña a su cuarto.

No podía mentir que había recordado a su hermana, a la Maou Leviatán, cuando aún la veía como un modelo a seguir, pero luego de que asumió el poder todo el peso del clan cayo en sus hombros, muchos estudios por parte de sus padres, muchas miradas detrás de ella esperando algo de lo que hablar.

Recuerdos buenos, recuerdos para olvidar y casualmente aquel chico lograba despertar ambos lados al mismo tiempo.

-Y bien?...- lo escucho en la puerta-…Con que me torturaras?- ahhh olvidaba que también la lograba fastidiar. Y de alguna manera, sin miradas alrededor, sonrió por primera vez sin darse cuenta.

La mirada del castaño dio mucho que decir.

-Pasa algo?- dijo ya con una mueca curiosa, el negó con la cabeza sintiendo que de alguna manera se perdió en el tiempo.

-No…sigamos- esta serio, para Sona también fue la primera vez que no lo veía sonreír como de costumbre.

Y en menos de media hora ambos ya habían acabado, incluso preparo él te, sus notas estaban en perfecto orden, nunca imagino el verdadero empeño que hacía para fingir ser humana tanto como para hacer eso, aunque por lo que escucho la Gremory y Sona competían en muchas cosas y en eso entraba el estudio, ambas se esforzaban debía reconocer.

-No sé si agradecerte por traerme los deberes- bromeaba.

-Prefieres bajar de calificación?- definitivamente era demasiado tosca.

-S-solo…..-

-Lo sé-

…

Estaban en la entrada de la casa, ambos se despidieron y solo pudo atinar a verla caminar con elegancia mientras se iba. En verdad quería ir tras ella y eso lo congelaba, no podía saber a ciencia cierta porque sus ojos no se apartan de ella, de mirarla perderse en una esquina y sintiendo el mismo deseo de antes.

Le agradaba…..tal vez demasiado.

 _ **-[Eres un idiota]-**_

 _-'Huuu! Ahora que hice lagartija'-_

 _ **-[No entiendo como si lo notaste enseguida con la Yokai pero no con la demonio]-**_

 _-'Porque carajos las comparas, ninguna es igual'-_ su afirmación dijo todo aun sin darse cuenta.

 _ **-[Podrias haberla seguido]-**_ sugirió.

 _-'A Sona?'-_ la llamaba tan casual. Ddraig asintió por dentro e Issei negó con la cabeza _-'Tu viste como es, seguro la habría molestado además….tenemos tiempo amigo'-_

Un dragón no entiende el sentimiento de Amor, o eso es lo que recuerda, ciertamente la Yokai respondió casi al instante, anotándose el hecho de que rescato a su hija, la Maga rubia que era por la que había apostado no pareció de igual manera darse cuenta aún con todo el tiempo juntos y parece suceder lo mismo ahora.

Miro sus recuerdos y la única teoría que Ddraig ponía sobre la mesa era que su inquilino tenía afinación por las mayores, lo que resolvía el caso de Rossweisse con quien se mensajea diariamente, no todo el tiempo, pero sí que comentan cosas un poco fuera de lo profesional.

Nada romántico, pero eso era por los nervios del castaño y viceversa, tendrían que verse para tener una mejor respuesta.

Ddraig apenas y entiende sobre sentimientos, tal vez por eso no sintió felicidad cuando mataron al Rey, niño pretencioso y psicópata de su serie favorita, así lo catalogo el castaño. Decidió dejarlo al tiempo, definitivamente ahora podría más atención.

.

.

.

 _Al día siguiente…hora del almuerzo._

-Estas seguro Hyodo-san?- un chico de su clase lo trataba como un invalido. Tenía un tic en el ojo. Sus padres no lo dejaron salir temprano por lo que llego a la misma hora de los demás, ver tanta gente le daba nauseas.

-Lo repetiré una vez más- lo asusto a su compañero y los tres más detrás de él- Estoy bien y si vuelven a acercarse…- los asustaba como palomas en el parque, se fueron enseguida, pero sin mostrarse molestos por su actitud hostil. Se preguntaba porque ahora todo el mundo lo trataba con mucho respeto, vio a un grupo de chicas mirarlo desde la puerta y desvió la mirada queriendo mandar un mensaje de que tampoco las quería cerca.

Error, las chicas se sonrojaron y una casi se desmaya. Si supiera que ahora tiene un club de Fans de seguro grita.

-Ahora juegas con el corazón de las chicas- Akeno recrimino desde su asiento, almorzando junto a una Rias distraída.

-Pero de que hablas-

Pero Akeno solo lo ignoro, no iba a ser ella la que le de las buenas nuevas, que se las arreglará.

-Esta tarde tenemos reunión, recuerda que estas a aprueba-

-Tsk- iba a decir algo cuando miro de reojo a Sona platicar con Tsubaki.

No había podido decirle algo en todo el día, que este Tsubaki o alguna de sus siervas le quitaba lo divertido, o eso se decía, esta vez no la vio salir al comedor quedándose adentro almorzando con su Reina. De alguna forma quería llamar su atención.

¿Pero como?

 _Hora de gimnasia…_

-Formen filas! Hoy jugaran contra los de segundo así que no sean la burla de hoy- el entrenador se veía como ex luchador o ex militar por esa mirada que a más de uno hizo orinar. Las chicas estaban jugando en la cancha de al lado e igualmente estaban ya jugando con las de segundo, no entendía lo divertido del voleibol.

-Kyaaaaa! Es Kiba-Kun!- porque gritaban, oh si, era el rubio con aire de príncipe y su compañero de Club.

-Heee….- noto como el chico saludaba cortésmente, desde un telescopio se veía lo incomodo que estaba. Qué bueno que a él no le pasan esas cosas.

-Pase al frente Issei Hyodo- coincidencia, no lo creo, que tenía hambre por no almorzar y quedarse adentro observando a la heredera Sitri, si…..

-Siii!- tembló ligeramente al ver como sus compañeros parecían alegrarse, eso era muy raro-Vamos Hyodo! ¡Demuéstrale porque tú eres ahora el más fuerte de la escuela!- Ryuk estaba aplaudiendo junto con un sequito y un cartel con las palabras 'Gánale al chulo'

-Pero qué coño….- si eso fue raro se puso tenso cuando vio a un grupo de chicas con carteles donde decía 'Vamos Issei' corazones y ¿Una foto suya? ¡¿Cómo carajos?!

-Parece que mi compañero es popular- Kiba no se burlaba, pero no evito que se fastidiara Issei por lo visto.

-Entre tú y yo, odio ser el centro de atención-

-E-enserio

-Van a jugar o platicar niñitas!- ellos negaron- Van a pasar uno a uno, el primero en que se le caiga el balón pierde, entendieron!- Kiba asintió. Posiblemente el deporte de voleibol era para más jugadores pero al ser poco hombres, incluso tercero y segundo apenas cubrían una tercera parte siendo superados en números por las mujeres, tenían que jugar uno contra uno.

-Señor! ¡Si señor! - se burló. El entrenador miro al rubio.

-Tu sacas-

 _-'Carajo!'-_

Sin darse cuenta ya tenían a varios espectadores, incluso llamando la atención de las chicas.

-Ara ara, parece hay riña- las palabras de Akeno llegaron hasta Sona y su Reina.

-Kiba-sempai va a jugar- era Koneko quien dijo eso, ella paso por ahí viniendo del sanitario.

-Eso no explica el escándalo- Rias parecía tener un punto. Vio a una de sus compañeras acercarse a las chicas que miraban el encuentro de las chicas.

-Kiba-san e Issei-sempai van a jugar! el rudo y el caballero de nuestra escuela van a jugar!- de inmediato algunas se levantaron corriendo a ver lo que sucede al otro lado. Tsubaki y las chicas miraron a su líder, todas entendían de alguna forma lo que pasaba así que la reina se acercó a su Rey.

-Debería ir a ver- recomendó intentando ocultar su sonrojo igual que las demás.

-Con lo salvaje que es no dudo en que crea un escándalo cuando Kiba le gane- la heredera Sitri no evito mirar de reojo a Akeno sin que se diese cuenta. No dijo nada y comenzó a caminar a la otra cancha, Tsubaki iba detrás, sus compañeras que eran las siguientes en la lista se quedaron ya que ellas jugaban en equipos de cuatro, por ser más mujeres.

De vuelta…..

-Entendieron niñitas!- les explico las reglas mientras ambos hacían abdominales, Issei agradecía estar cubierto por completo y que no haiga mucho sol. Ambos asintieron- Pues ahora cada uno a su lugar, ¡Ya!-

-Kiba hizo ochenta y tres en menos de cinco minutos! - las chicas contaron.

-Issei hizo noventaiuno! - las fans se desmayaron.

-Mátame- pidió el castaño al rubio, quien sonrió nerviosamente.

-No creo que sea la mejor idea-

-Preparados!- ambos tomaron aire viendo como el entrenador tenía el silbato en la boca y a punto de lanzar el balón al aire- Ya!- y la lanzo.

Kiba ya estaba saltando en menos de un segundo conectando y tratando de no romperlo en el camino. El balón salió disparado con buena velocidad, Issei gruño levemente y de igual manera con una velocidad increíble detuvo el avance lanzándolo al aire, Kiba comenzó a preparase para recibir.

-No te contengas- y conecto un golpe un metro arriba de la red, Kiba enserio se confió y sin darse cuenta el balón paso a su lado sin que pudiese hacer algo.

-Punto y el rubio se queda fuera!- el anuncio del entrenador hecho leña al fuego.

-Kyaaaaa! Issei-sama le ha ganado al príncipe!-

-Issei-san es muy rudo!-

-Y se ve que esta bueno!- eso lo dijo una chica de lentes que lo miraba de arriba abajo.

-E-estas chicas….-

 _ **-[La pesadilla latina]-**_

 _-'Ni me lo recuerdes coño! Quien diría que los japoneses somos bien recibidos en Latinoamérica, ¡donde casi me violan!'-_

 _ **-[Y lo está haciendo con la mirada**_ ]- trago en seco alejándose hacia las bancas con la intención de alejarse mucho.

-Eso ha sido sorprendente, me tomaste con la guardia baja- Kiba le extendió la mano. Arqueo una ceja.

-No jugaste enserio?- se hizo el tonto, no imagino que llamaría la atención, más de lo que ya puede. Kiba se puso nervioso.

-Y-yo no…..c-creo que lo dije mal- se le olvido un detalle importante.

-Wuoooooooo!- se rio por dentro cuando escucho a los chicos burlarse, típico.

-Otro juego? - había más lugares así que… ¿porque no? El rubio lo pensó un segundo, entonces miro de reojo a Tsubaki acercarse junto a Sona, por un segundo se paralizo e Issei también noto quien se acercaba por detrás suyo.

Sus compañeros esperaban atentos la respuesta de Kiba pues en definitiva fue el mismo quien se metió en el enrollo por no pensar bien sus palabras, la velocidad con la que jugo supero sus expectativas por lo que perdió enseguida. Pensaba retirarse con una disculpa, pero al notar a la Reina de Sona no pudo sino confundirse en sus palabras.

-Vamos! ¡No te retires príncipe! Tú mismo lo dijiste!- ellos no ayudaban, miro la reacción de la chica evitando su mirada, parecía incomoda, se enojó por eso aunque no lo demostró.

-E-esta bien-

-Kaichou…- dijo Issei en voz alta, girando y sonriéndole de lo más casual, la chica lo miro nuevamente impresionada-….Aja sabía que eras tú, ¿Quieres lanzar la pelota?- solo se lo lanzo.

Kiba y Tsubaki no podían verse a los ojos por alguna razón, a leguas se notó que pasaba algo entre ellos.

-Van a jugar un partido amistoso?- pregunto solo por precaución- Recuerda que apenas…..-

-Tranquila, ya te dije que soy muy fuerte….- la miro un segundo más pensando en algo, Sona se sintió intranquila- Te dedico esta victoria- le susurro acercándose a su oído de improvisto.

Su club de Fans perdieron el aliento, la mayoría pensó que solo le dijo algo del juego, las chicas por su expresión solo vieron un rostro varonil con flores adornarle, nadie adivinaba que pasaba realmente en aquel momento.

-Q-que?-

-Dicen que uno se esfuerza más si ganan por alguien- dijo de lo mas normal. Atrás Kiba estaba sin poder decir una palabra con Tsubaki, por alguna razón ellos no sabían que decirse.

-Las personas no son sueños-

-Los sueños son las personas- estaba claro que solo la fastidiaba por mero capricho, o eso quería decirse.

-S-solo ve a jugar- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Venga Kiba! Vamos a darlo todo!- estaba exagerando y era bastante claro, solo las chicas lo imaginaron de otra forma soltando suspiros de corazones derritiéndose. Kiba tomo posición y ahora de verdad concentrándose.

-Parece muy entusiasmado, más que hace rato-

-Como le dije a Kaichou, uno se esfuerza más si ganan por alguien- esas palabras lograron que recordara el rubio memorias de personas muy importantes.

-Pelear por alguien….- susurro, de reojo miro a Tsubaki, ambos chocaron sus miradas y un sentimiento que lo carcomía por dentro comenzó a encenderse lentamente- Bien!- dijo decidido.

-No se golpeen- le hizo recordar Sona- el primero en anotar tres puntos gana- de ultimo Issei le guiño el ojo, Sona espabilo y no pudo verlo a los ojos después de eso- C-comiencen-

El balón al aire, dos metros sobre la red y dos chicos saltando al instante, ambos conteniéndose, pero aun así se vieron como verdaderos atletas, siendo ambos al mismo tiempo tocar ligeramente el balón.

-Han saltado casi tres metros!- los chicos no daban crédito.

-Kiba-sama!-

-Issei-sama!-

Sona y su reina miraban con curiosidad el encuentro, sabían, o eso creían, que Kiba se contenía pues fácilmente podría saltar diez metros al aire, lo sorprendente era ver a Issei seguirle el paso sin el más mínimo esfuerzo en su rostro, sonriendo a su contrincante con astucia.

-Estas jugando- afirmo el castaño, Kiba bacilo un segundo en el que Issei logro empujar los dedos quitándole la pelota- Tsubaki se pondrá triste si pierdes- desde otra perspectiva era claro que era Issei quien jugaba magistralmente.

La pelota seguía en el aire, ambos bajaron al suelo rápido, Kiba retrocedió e Issei volvió a saltar golpeándole ligeramente, pero salió disparado como bala de cañón. Kiba se movió a la izquierda y con el puño lo mando para arriba, no imagino que subiría al aire como cuarenta metros.

-Que fuerza! Vence al chulo Issei-san!- sus compañeros lo animaban, al parecer ser un cara bonita siempre te gana enemigos. Su entrenador había comenzado a verlos de reojo mientras este vigilaba que sus compañeros siguieran las instrucciones.

-Kiba! Kiba! Kiba!- coreaban las chicas.

-Tú puedes Hyodo!-

-Que se callen joder!- exploto molesto, pero la termino pagando cuando la pelota toco justo en el suelo frente a él.

-Primer punto para Kiba- anoto Tsubaki, curiosamente ella estaba parada de su lado y Sona del suyo a mitad de la cancha, ¿Ambas réferis?

-Ya verán como...!-

-Quieres detención?- Sona lo detuvo, Issei trago en seco negando con la cabeza.

 _ **-[Ja! ¡Ya te domina!]-**_

 _-'Que te jodan Ddraig, Snow revive en la siguiente temporada'-_

 _ **-[Hijo de tu puta ma…..!]-**_ lo apago un segundo, seguro sigue asi todo el rato.

-Entonces esfuérzate- lo dijo como si nada, pero sus palabras lograron que recuperara la calma.

-Eso hare- con la pelota en manos la lanzo al aire, tomo un pequeño impulso y salto rebasando los cinco metros con facilidad, no se media y aquello no pasó desapercibido por Sona. Kiba abrió los ojos impresionado y desde lo lejos se vio claramente como había saltado muy alto, los ojos de una Gremory se abrieron ligeramente.

-El más fuerte!- coreaban sus compañeros y por primera vez aquello no le molesto, ¿El más fuerte? Sonaba interesante.

Zum!

El balón bajo en picada, por la sorpresa Kiba no logro atajarlo correctamente escurriéndosele.

-Punto para Issei-san- la miro aburrido pues quería escuchar bien su nombre, ella solo lo ignoro.

-Eso fue rápido- reconoció Kiba. Tsubaki le paso la pelota.

-En algo tienen razón esos idiotas….- señalo a los de atrás-….Soy fuerte-

-Eso es mucha vanidad Issei-san- le gruño, Kiba se excusó con las manos al frente pues no estaba acostumbrado a ser tan informal.

-Souna sabe….- la miro, suspiro cansada al sentir la mirada curiosa del siervo de Rias- ….Ella tiene mi información-

-Kaichou?...- Tsubaki también parecía curiosa de eso pues solo la presidenta tiene acceso a esa información.

-Tiene conocimientos de artes marciales, sabe Kun fu además de que…- trago un poco, esto nadie lo sabía y solo se dirigió a ellos tres, aunque dos super oídos escucharon lo siguiente- ….Golpeo a un grupo de delincuentes que intento asaltarme, los sometió con facilidad y también demostró su lucha callejera cuando a varios les saco los dientes-

-Y eran más de cuatro y todos varios años más grande que nosotros- presumió el castaño.

-Sorprendente- volvió a reconocer.

-Si vuelves a alagarme el siguiente va a tu cara- Kiba sonrió.

Lo lanzo al aire e imitando a su compañero el balón cayo en picada, no iba a aguantar mucho si seguían golpeando así de brusco. Logro detenerlo y siguieron, repitiendo el mismo proceso durante varios minutos, incapaces ambos de anotar el segundo o tercer punto con ojos que miraban sorprendidos como es que no parecían aminorar su esfuerzo, podían jurar que incluso iban cada vez más rápidos.

El entrenador también había comenzado a observarlos, de brazos cruzados y contento por saber que sí que hay jóvenes que se preocupan por entrenar y no andar de endebles como los que miraba frente suyo.

-No me contaste eso….- una voz conocida se hizo presente, Sona miro a su costado observando a Rias acercarse a ella, la acusaba de algo.

-Rias….- dijo inexpresiva.

-Fu fu fu fu, siento un poco de lastima, Kiba-kun podría estar así todo el día- claramente no veía como eran ambos los que podrían.

-Me es interesante saber porque no me dijiste que 'te salvo'- La pelirroja la acusaba sonriéndole de medio lado.

-…- que podía decir, admitir que bajo la guardia, frente a su mejor amiga no le era muy favorable, revelar aquello rasguñaba un poco su orgullo- No era relevante- se excusó escapando de su mirada.

-Además parece que le agradas- ni se imaginaba que ambos prácticamente ya eran amigos, prefirió guardar silencio.

-Luego hablamos- Rias estaba curiosa, olvidando sus propios problemas por un segundo. Sona era su mejor amiga, la conocía bastante bien como para saber que algo se traía en manos, miro como sus ojos no se quitaban del partido, sonrió divertida observando ahora ella al castaño que se movía con increíble velocidad y una habilidad innata.

 _-'Podria ser…..?'-_

Los alumnos aplaudían impresionados.

-Ya te cansaste rubio- dijo eso devolviendo el juego usando la luz del sol para despistarlo. Kiba apenas logro verlo y devolvérselo enseguida.

-Ni un poco- se divertía y mejor aún era ver a Tsubaki sonreírle también, animándolo, a él, tenía determinación.

Salto y conecto uno que casi se le iba al castaño, estaba comenzando a tomarlo algo serio, Issei sonrió con una idea en mente. Lo lanzo al aire y enseguida corrió a uno de los dos metales que mantenía la red en su sitio y como si pudiera caminar sobre el metal tomo vuelo y salto lo suficientemente alto de la punta, alcanzando la pelota que apenas iba a regresar.

-Rebaso un edificio!- dijeron incrédulos, comparando la altura con un edificio cercano de la escuela.

-Woo….- dijo Rias sorprendida, ahora con genuino interés sobre Issei, tal vez pueda conocerlo después fue lo que pensó recordando que ahora es parte, no oficial, del club de ocultismo.

-Issei-kun es sorprendente!- las chicas gritaban con una voz demasiado aguda y si Sona pudiera iría a callarlas sino fuera también porque concordaba con ellas, lo miraba incapaz de imaginar que un simple humano pueda hacer tal cosa.

-Cuida las manos!- advirtió, ambos puños juntos cerrados golpearon la pelota con una fuerza sobrehumana, nadie escucho nada, para algunos fue un zumbido, un pitido bastante débil que solo algunos oídos captaron, pero que sin lugar a dudas, fue el sonido del piso lo que dijo todo. Kiba miro a su lado, vio el raspón que dejo la pelota, parpadeo varias veces antes de poder creerse lo que acaba de suceder.

Issei bajo al suelo con agilidad, dos vueltas en el aire antes de aterrizar con los pies suavemente a mitad de su parte de la cancha. El silencio y las miradas en shock se los demás era claro pues el…..

-C-chico…-la voz del entrenador fue lo primero que escucho, busco con la mirada a Sona quien estaba igual que los demás, capaz y una mosca entra en todos y ni cuenta se dan- ….A-acabas de saltar m-mas de ve-veinte metros, debes ser un atleta sin lugar a dudas como p-para hacer eso-

Sonrió nervioso, había dicho lo que pensaba, se había pasado y se culpaba por no darse cuenta.

 _-'Como salgo de esta Ddraig!? ¡¿Y porque no me dijiste nada?!'-_

 **-[Ya me harte de ser tu salvador en estas circunstancias, antes lo hacía porque no entendía pero ahora…..solo te veré, a ver si así aprendes a no dar spoilers]-**

 _-'Eres un hijo de…..!'-_ si no podía excusarse, tendría que huir.

-E-en realidad….- dijo fingiendo algo de malestar, sus piernas flanquear y quedar arrodillado, algo andaba mal o eso les quería hacer creer-…..C-creo que me p-pase- se llevo una mano al hombro, se sentía como basura inventar tal cosa.

-Issei se lastimo!- las locas chillaron asustadas, el profesor se acercó rápidamente.

-Estas bien chico? Esa fue una buena aterrizada no veo como…..- lo interrumpió.

-E-estoy l-lastimado en la espalda…y c-creo que m-me excedí yo….-

Sona apenas comenzó a dar un paso en su dirección y tuvo que parar en seco impresionada de ver unos cabellos rojos ser la que se acercara primero que ella.

-Profesor, debo informarle que hace dos días este estudiante tuvo un accidente donde se lastimo la espalda, sabemos que eso fue impresionante pero debe saber que aquello debió requerir mucho esfuerzo y en su estado…- giro a ver a un castaño curioso por su intervención tan repentina, le guiño un ojo ¿Qué carajos?-…..Es obvio que se ha lastimado por lo que…- lo tomo de un brazo con amabilidad, ayudando a levantar a un aturdido Issei. Todos contuvieron el aliento-…..Si me permite escoltare personalmente a un miembro de mi club a la enfermería-

-QUE! - solo Akeno reacciono con clara frustración.

-Qué envidia! - dijeron los chicos.

Las locas tenían mucha envidia, todas desearían haber hecho eso.

-I-issei-san se encuentra bien?- Kiba recordó eso, aun si aquello fue increíble no dejaba que aquello le hubiese costado mucho esfuerzo y dada su condición era obvio que se hubiese excedido, por un segundo creyó verlo flotar unos segundos ahí arriba. Lo cual era imposible.

-S-si solo necesito un respiro, s-solo eso- se sintió incomodo decir eso con la pelirroja llevándolo a la enfermería, Kiba lo siguió detrás dejando a una Akeno frustrada. No era lo que esperaba.

Sona Sitri miro aquello en silencio. Rias siempre había sido así, en silencio volvió a donde estaban las chicas, Tsubaki miro a su Rey algo confundida, pero de igual manera se limitó a seguirla en silencio.

 _Minutos después…_

-Entonces ahora sí que soy parte eh- sentado con la enfermera atendiéndole, usando una ilusión para que solo se vea hinchado.

-Eso dije- dijo Rias como si nada, mirando aquel torso esculpido en piedra que cubre por completo con ropas largas ocultando ese abdomen bien trabajado y los músculos bien marcados del castaño. Issei no parecía incomodarle ya que obedecía las indicación de la enfermera- Pero tomate un descanso y ve mañana al club, vale?-

-De acuerdo- era obvio que algo se traía Rias, la pregunta del millón era saber ¿Qué?

 _ **-[La valkiria ha llegado a la ciudad]-**_ si bien ahora todos pueden ocultar su presencia de cualquier ser su olor estaba ya guardado en la memoria de Ddraig y fácilmente detectable al entrar a la ciudad.

 _-'De verdad?'-_ pensó con algo de emoción.

 _ **-[Aja y se acerca rápido, estimo llegada en quince minutos]-**_ miro el reloj encima de la puerta, Rias pensó que la observaba a ella, sonrió de lado viendo que ya faltaban menos de cinco minutos para que acabe el día.

-Contento de tener preocupada a una linda chica- sonaba demasiado confiada, Issei la miro extrañado.

-De quien?- la enfermera le indico que ya había acabado, se levantó y agradecía por ello aunque no lo necesitase, Rias no entendía al chico, no parecía ni lo más emocionado de que ella estuviera con él en ese instante.

-Que malo…- acuso-…Te haces el difícil que una linda chica ¿Verdad?-

-Define linda- aquello le resultaba gracioso, intentaba sonar excitante pero lo único que conseguía era incomodarlo. Rias lo miro intentando adivinar que pasaba por su cabeza, recordó lo que escucho hace minutos.

-Oh prefieres que Souna hubiese venido- dejo de sonreír, Rias internamente sentía que había descubierto algo.

-Kaichou hubiese sido más divertida- fue lo único que dijo, levantándose y pasando de largo de Rias, dejándola sorprendida- Bueno, nos vemos mañana- se deslizo, quiso decir lo mismo, pero cuando giro Issei ya se había ido.

Sonrió delgadamente.

-Sona…..- susurro-…Que problema no?-

 _En la puerta de la escuela….._

Caminando con tranquilidad, sintiendo su presencia acercarse con rapidez, curioso. Los que ya se iban caminaban ignorantes de su presencia sumidos en las pláticas, charlas con amigos y amigas, en verdad le hubiese gustado pasar desapercibido.

Estaban dos de las siervas de Sona paradas en la entrada observando a sus compañeros retirarse, ellas lo miraron susurrándose al oído, asintieron y se le quedaron mirando entre curiosas y nerviosas por su presencia.

El sonido de un motor inusualmente fuerte comenzó a acercarse, afuera algunos chicos y chicas miraban con sorpresa el auto que se acercaba y el sin saber que pasaba ahí.

 _ **-[Esta a cincuenta metros…..]-**_ el sonido del motor parecía estar frente suyo _ **-[…..Veinte…..]-**_ un Mustang Negro Cromado se estaciono enfrente del portón.

-Vaya auto!- dijo uno y todos concordaron, Issei miraba curioso la ventana polarizada del conductor. Ya estaba en la mera entrada con las dos demonios que también miraban uno de los autos más cotizados y caros del mercado actualmente.

 _-'No me….!'-_

Se abrió la puerta revelando una cabellera larga de tono platinado trenzado, escucho silbidos y por un segundo pensó en golpear por atreverse a…. Una pierna toco el concreto de la calle, unos tacones negros y usaba medias.

-Vaya hermosura- quien quiera que fuera, iba a morir.

Una figura de una mujer de entre sus veinte y veinticinco años, una piel blanca y una hermosura innegable bajo del auto, vio aquellos labios rojos, el labial…esos ojos bellos siendo cubiertos por unos lentes, usaba un traje ajustado de secretaria pero mas…..

-Que sexy….- esa fue una chica.

En su mano tenía su tableta.

Pero aun con toda la sensualidad que mostraba, se veía nerviosa y cuando dio el primer paso casi tropieza, una imagen que era dos cosas, hermosa y una ternura que lo encendió. Sabía que se arrepentiría, pero….

-Ross- la llamo, en menos de un segundo todas las miradas estaban en el – _'Que hijos de puta!'-_ la nombrada lo encontró detrás de las personas que se acercaron a ver el auto.

-I-issei-sama!- no podía enojarse con ella, las demonios miraban curiosas a ambos, después arreglaría esto. Todos se hicieron a un lado dejándola acercarse al castaño.

-Vieron eso, lo acaba de llamar 'Sama'-

-Cómo es que aquel chico la conoce?-

-Que no te escuche, oí que venció al más fuerte y tercer mejor en manejo de espada en el arte del Kendo-

-Que! No jodas!-

-Y venció al príncipe de segundo en un partido y dicen que es tan rápido y fuerte que puede saltar cerca de veinte metros-

-ESO ES IMPOSIBLE-

No para el claro está. Issei se acercó ignorando a todos.

-Creí que nos veríamos luego….- la chica se puso más nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos y un débil sonrojo.

-A-ah b-bueno vera…-

-Dímelo después, primero quiero saber sobre esto- señalo el auto.

-R-reyna me dijo que sería apropiado….- esa chica, se toma demasiadas molestias- Tome- le extendió las llaves, no sabía si era ilegal o no conducirlo pues no necesitaba uno pero viendo las molestias y que en el pasado aprendió no gratamente que podía manejarlo con decencia, no vio nada malo en seguir la corriente.

Lo único que lamentaba era que de ahora en adelante.

-Le entregó las llaves!-

Muchos ojos estarían sobre su persona.

-Kya! ¡Que varonil! -

Lastimosamente.

Bufo cansado, camino al lado del copiloto abriéndole la puerta a la Valkiria quien había quedado confundida un segundo, la invito a entrar y ella sonrojada acepto mientras Issei tomaba su mano y la ayudaba a entrar. Luego el entro y en segundos ya estaba el motor en marcha.

-Vámonos- cambio de velocidades y no se hizo esperar al público, arranco con velocidad y claramente a una velocidad que no era la permitida.

-¡¿Que diablos acaba de pasar?!- gritaron los chicos completamente celosos, las siervas de Sona no sabían cómo iban a contarle esto a su Rey. Todas pensaban que Issei solo era alguien normal, en lo que cabía, que flirteaba con Sona para sorpresa suya, aunque ella no se dé cuenta.

¿Quién es realmente Issei Hyodo? Será la gran incógnita de ella cuando sepa de esto.

 _Con Issei Y Ross….._

-Que tienes para mi- dijo serio mirando el camino y de no chocar. De la nada Ross hizo aparecer una fila de papeles.

-Necesito su firma- ¿Solo una?

-De que trata- tomo una hoja, números.

-B-bueno, para poder conseguir cosas que tanto Ana como Reyna consideraron necesarias necesite crear cuentas bancarias a su nombre, compramos algunas empresas pequeñas para poder comprar artículos de gran valor, mover el dinero con facilidad y así poder adquirir tecnología estadounidense, de China y Rusia sin levantar sospechas-

Era dueño de empresas textiles ¿Para qué iba a necesitar metales preciosos y programas del gobierno?

-¿Cuánto han gastado?- se preguntaba… ella sonrió nerviosa.

-C-cincuenta millones….de euros en solo esta semana- Se dio por vencido, llegaron a un parque y justo se estacionaron enfrente de un café.

-Entremos y terminemos el trabajo rápido-

Media hora después…..

-Cómo es que cinco millones fueron destinados a….¿comida?- dijo incrédulo revisando lo último que eran los gastos regulares.

-Daniel-san tiene un apetito inusual, no para de comer todo el día- explico por más difícil de creer. Bufo cansado, coloco la última hoja revisada y Ross lo hizo desaparecer en un parpadeo, la gente no podía ver nada de eso ya se encargó con una simple ilusión.

Issei tenía un té helado y unas galletas de almuerzo, Ross un café y un pastel de chocolate. Ambos suspiraron aliviados de que hayan acabado rápido.

-Supongo que es todo- dijo de repente Ross, Issei la miro extrañado- S-sucede algo?-

Por extraño que parezca, aquella idea le resulto una broma pues no era lo que tenía planeado para hoy, había esperado, la había esperado por volverla a ver, de la misma intensidad con la añora la presencia de su 'esposa' no entiende como aquella valkiria lo vuelve loco, quería seguir con ella, platicar más, esto solo fue el principio.

-Quieres tener una cita?- lo dijo serio, no bromeaba con eso. Ross se detuvo apenas iba levantándose de su asiento, sus ojos conectaron con los del castaño cuando aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, abriendo los ojos, sus mejillas colorarse en un tono nunca visto y verla flanquear como una niña pequeña.

-¡¿C-ci-cita?!- era mayor que él y respondía como una adolescente. Asintió seguro- P-pero e-eres mi j-jefe y e-estas c-casado, y-yo sé que n-no está mal v-visto que s-sea t-tuya y-y….- se sonrojo aún más si era posible. Aprovecho que se volvió a sentar para tomar su mano derecha.

Callándola, calmándola.

-Debo admitir que yo no planee esto, en un principio la idea de un Harem me resultaba ridícula, creía que no había otra mujer que pudiera…- la miro a los ojos-…..gustarme….- no mentía-…..Y-y me siento un idiota diciendo eso pero enserio me gustaría conocerte y bueno, ver que p-pasa- era como un golpe a su orgullo, siempre había tenido la idea de que solo existía una mujer para amar, nunca se había fijado en chicas y en un cerrar de ojos ya estaba casado y pidiéndole salir formalmente a una valkiria, tenía permiso, lo cual no sabía si era bueno y ni idea de cómo se lo tomaría Yasaka cuando se lo diga.

Si quería que esto funcione debía ser honesto, con ambas.

Nunca había salido con un chico, siempre se dedicó a su carrera, a seguir su sueño de superar a su abuela de tal forma que socializar paso no a segundo ni tercer plano, era lo último podría llegar a pensar, avanzado el tiempo fue notando como sus amigas, o las que decían serlo, comenzaban a salir con héroes y demás hombres de la elite, pero ella nunca le intereso aquello, sus estudios eran primero.

Lo malo era que en lo único que era buena era la teoría y los hechizos de defensa, lo que la hizo terminar como guardaespaldas de Odín, solo mantenía contacto con dos chicas que actualmente estaban en Asgard. Pasaba por una etapa existencial, las salidas a las que acompañaba a las demás siempre terminaba con ella nerviosa y cuando un chico le hablaba terminaba arruinándolo de una manera cada vez más vergonzosa.

No puede ni dar un sorbo al alcohol sin que se pierda y termine asustando a todos.

Siempre había sido subestimada, prácticamente todo el mundo no la toma en cuenta ni siquiera su señor Odín, ella había dado todo su empeño en su trabajo, pero no tenía ningún fruto que sea merecido de hablar y para colmo su abuela siempre le pedía al menos que saliese con un chico, siempre la ignoraba.

Hasta que apareció Issei. Un joven que el mismo Padre de todo puso un ojo, en un principio no prestaba atención hasta que un día le hizo ver todo lo que el Sekiryuutei había hecho en el mundo humano, observo sus logros, sus victorias, las personas que salvaba sin pedir algo a cambio.

Pensó que estaba loco, que había revelado información clasificada a los humanos, pero vaya sorpresa suya al saber que no lo había hecho. Había logrado ocultar su poder de los dioses, seres sobrenaturales, prácticamente solo era para el mundo un humano en un traje de metal, tecnología humana.

¿Cómo lo hizo? escucho una breve historia de una Maga y un Dragon que el destino los hizo encontrarse y el mismo los separo poco antes de que 'Dragon' se diera a conocer.

Era solo un humano, un humano que se ha vuelto muy fuerte solo para proteger a la humanidad y en aquel acto de valor, algo que ni los de Asgard hacen, logro que dejara de mirar a un simple chico pare ver a un hombre de verdad correr a hacer lo que ni los mismos dioses se dignan a hacer.

Por eso no puede evitar sentirse nerviosa con él, por eso no pudo negarse cuando le pidió que trabajara para él, por eso no puede negarse ante tal invitación. Antes pensaba que los hombres no sabían amar, eso era porque no conocía a Issei.

-De acuerdo-

Paso toda su vida siguiendo las reglas.

Que rompa una no la vuelve una chica mala.

Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Quieres ir al cine? - no era la mejor opción, ni lo más romántico que pudiese pensar.

-Que es el cine? - pero solo estar con ella era más que suficiente.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y a más de un mes llega el nuevo capítulo. Tanto este como los siguientes capítulos van a ser como las raíces, dando a conocer sus personalidades, la de Issei y su equipo, en este no salen mucho pero ya sabrán porque en el siguiente.**_

 _ **El harem de momento es asi: Yasaka, Rossweisse, Le Fay y Sona. Creo que podría ser definitivo con solo ellas y una chica secreta, no invención mia pero quien se de cuenta es listo**_

 _ **Reyna y Ana no serán de su Harem, ya tengo planes para ellas.**_

 _ **El moreno es como un Rock Lee, por su determinación y espíritu, pero tiene una historia muy distinta. Al igual que los demás Occs que tendrán un momento donde contare un poco de sus pasados, que explique porqué es como son ahora y datos a tomar en cuenta. Aquello vendrá adelante.**_

 _ **Sobre las aventuras de Le Fay e Issei….relataran vivencias y cada aventura será un cossgrover diferente, pero que no hará daño al cannon. Sus propias aventuras antes de esto lo relatare muy adelante…..tardara para saber que hicieron o al menos unas aventuras a contar.**_

 _ **No hubo mucha acción en este, sabrán porque en el siguiente jajajajaja**_

 _ **Y para que me crean y volviendo a hacer en capítulos anteriores. Daré un pequeño vistazo al futuro.**_

 _ **Un dato: su primera gran batalla no será con Raiser, como el final de la primera temporada.**_

 _ **Y jajajajajaja perdón, quize subir este capitulo hace mas de una semana pero no podía acceder a mi cuenta que esta vinculada a Face, casi creo otra cuenta XD y para el ultimo comentari…jajajajaja me cage de risa 'Mucha traicion' XD**_

 _ **Sin más que decir….**_

 _ **TheDarkAngel se despide.**_

 _ **BYEBYE.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Todo había parado, la guerra había parado._

 _ **-[Estamos en problemas]-**_

 _-'Eso veo'- frente suyo, un hombre con una armadura de la época Romana, cuerpo completo, se mantenía flotando son una sonrisa que le helaba los huesos._

 _-Así que tú eres Dragon….-_

 _ **-Eso dicen…..-**_

 _\- Pues prepárate! ¡Tú que has fastidiado a un verdadero Dios mereces el peor castigo que puedas imaginar! – y comenzó a brillar de poder puro, una energía que podía doblegarlo- ¡Te arrepentirás!_

 _ **-¡¿Quién eres?!-**_ _se vislumbró una sonrisa a través de su casco._

 _-Me conocen por muchos nombres! – de su espalda miles de lanzas, espadas, flechas, fueran creadas con un aura dorada- Pero solo necesitas saber… ¡Que la guerra ha venido a ti! –_

 _Y todo comenzó._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes no son míos bla bla bla…continuemos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Estado mental…..

Sentado en flor de loto, cubierto por un manto de energía roja en un espacio en blanco, con los ojos cerrados, visualizando su idea, concentrándose.

 **-[Tu idea, básicamente, es poder usar la armadura sin estar dentro ¿Me equivoco compañero?]-** la voz de Ddraig resonó como un susurro que podía escucharse en cualquier lado. Issei estaba inmutable, respirando con tranquilidad contesto.

-Estoy tratando de crear una conexión usando el conocimiento adquirido del [Espacio], controlarlo de manera más fina, estoy tratando usar eso para poder mantenerlo estable, pero hasta ahora solo logro manifestar de manera natural tu poder-

 **-[O sea que nada…]-**

-Es difícil considerando que tengo que tener la mente en blanco, dar órdenes con la mente es de por sí difícil pero….creo que puedo-

 **-[Nadie ha intentado ir más lejos en buscar mejores usos de mi poder]-**

-Además….con lo que hicimos con la mochila de Ana siento que puede haber más usos de lo que en un principio pensé-

 **-[Contamos con más de veinte tipos de ataques, solo unos cuantos para defensa]-**

-Siendo cubierto por las decenas de hechizos que aprendimos-

 **-[Las habilidades del Senjutsu y Youjutsu en menor grado, habilidades curativas del clan Yokai]-**

-E información para la magia [Espacio-Tiempo] aunque el tiempo me resulta imposible-

 **-[Para eso deberías contactar con Son Goku, el rey mono puede ayudar en esas artes]-**

-Si solo supiéramos donde esta, ni Yasaka o alguno del Clan saben de su paradero y solo se pasa de visita cada varios siglos, solo para saludar-

 **-[Un hombre libre de pies a cabeza, aun si ya está bastante viejo]-**

La energía comenzó a dispersarse con tranquilidad, soltando un suspiro.

-Elsha y Belzard? Aun sin noticias?-

 **-[Están débiles, recuerda que también te ayudaron para poder sellar la oscuridad de la Boosted Gear y no sufrir esa transformación falsa que te podría haber matado]-**

-…-

 **-[Dales tiempo, aun necesitan descansar para poder manifestarse]-**

Entonces su espacio mental cambio a ser recuerdos, observando y escuchando lo que paso hace unas semanas.

.

.

.

-'Necesito mas poder!-

Estaban en una habitación oscura, debajo suyo estaba una especie de niebla negra que quería hacer que bajara, visualizando las siluetas de los antiguos portadores que cayeron en el uso excesivo de la Longuinus. Issei estaba con el Balance Breaker activado mientras el traje emitía un poder inconmensurable.

Estaba en lo más oculto de la Boosted Gear, en un lugar en el que su mente no tenía control alguno que pudiera serle de ayuda, dentro de la armadura Issei sudaba a mares y gruñía de dolor porque de solo estar ahí ya sentía mucho dolor en su cuerpo, como si perdiera la vida lentamente.

La desesperación estaba presente.

 **-[Eso hago socio!]-**

[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]

-Diablos! ¡Esto duele joder!- sentía su cuerpo quemarse sin explicación a la vez que las líneas verdes de la armadura brillaban con mucha intensidad, iluminando todo el lugar entre verde y rojo.

Crack!

-No! Aun no!- su armadura comenzó a partirse comenzando por una grieta en su brazo derecho.

[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]

El pecho comenzó a agrietarse y los tobillos igual.

 **-[Debemos regresar! Aun no podemos….!]-**

Crack!

-No!-

[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]

Crack Crack….

Su ojo derecho quedo al descubierto, su ojo comenzó a sangrar, su piel era quemada lentamente aun si la armadura seguía completa.

 **-[Socio! Debemos irnos, si seguimos acá no podrás volver y la maldición se desatará ¡Debemos parar!]-**

[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]

 **-[Compañero!]-**

-Tsk!- gruñía con dolor, la sangre comenzó a brotar de su nariz y sentía que perdía la respiración- ¡No puedo! No puedo irme ahora cuando he entrenado lo suficiente! Se que puedo! ¡Se que puedo hacerlo! ¡Solo observa!-

Su aura creció exponencialmente, multiplicando su magia, multiplicando su poder, multiplicando sus sentidos.

¡Crack! Perdió un pedazo de su espalda ¡Crack! Perdió una pierna deshaciéndose en polvo la armadura que caía a aquella negrura debajo suyo que buscaba devorarlo.

-AhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHH!- la energía reunida era una locura, podría con un ataque concentrado ser capaz de eliminar un país pequeño en ese instante, la habitación entera estaba sacudiéndose violentamente, apenas podía luchar contra la maldición.

[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]

Pero aun así seguía aumentando su poder sin detenerse. Fue la primera vez que Ddraig noto como Issei aun con todo eso su cuerpo no explotaba ni se consumía de la energía liberada, fue entonces que comprendió que sus límites habían sido rebasados hace mucho y que ahora era otra cosa lo que lo mantenía de pie con vida.

En su mano estaba la gema que los anteriores portadores le dieron, que absorbió todo el poder liberado en su entrenamiento con Thor, la cual comenzó a parpadear desde hace rato, ahora con más rapidez.

Fue un sonido sordo lo que escucharon cuando la gema se rompió.

 **-[Eso es…..!]-** no solo guardaba esa energía, Ddraig reconoció al instante que tanto Elsha y Belzard pusieron una enorme cantidad dada por ambos al actual Sekyriuutei. Una energía en estado de plasma se abrazó a su mano derecha, hundiéndose en el traje como si este lo absorbiera.

-Puedo hacerlo!- de alguna manera recupero el control de su cuerpo, la armadura entera brillo por completo, el interior de la Boosted Gear comenzó a sacudirse, la maldición que hasta hace unos segundos comenzaba a devorar sus sentidos retrocedió un poco. Lo suficiente para seguir.

[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]…..

Hace mucho que había rebasado el número de [Boost] posibles a su cuerpo, seguía multiplicándolo y en el último instante, cuando parecía que todo se iba a romper.

-Es hora!- se dejó caer en picada hacia la oscuridad, aquella que antes temía ahora continuaba delante sin retroceder, con la armadura protegiéndolo, envuelto en un masivo poder que no resistiría más que unos segundos así.

 **-[Socio!]-** la voz de Ddraig comenzó a hacerse más débil conforme avanzaba, el Dragón Gales no podía seguir a su anfitrión en esta ocasión.

-Diablos!- soltó de repente con los dientes apretados mientras nadaba en aquel lugar, siluetas de cuerpos verlo mientras avanzaba incapaces de acercarse con ese manto cubriéndole, no podían, no de momento, esperaban…tranquilos…en silencio…

Más en el fondo, pudo vislumbrar un tipo de árbol sin vida, pero con un extraño matiz negro además los rostros de personas sufriendo dolor que salían del tronco no era muy buena espina que se diga. Sin nada más que pudiera encontrar a los alrededores, y porque le quedaba poco tiempo se acercó con cautela.

Lo extraño de cada paso que daba.

-'ah…..'- sentía como un dolor inundaba su cuerpo nuevamente.

Era que debajo suyo.

-'V-vamos joder, u-un poco m-mas, solo u-un po-poco'- estiro su mano y notando apenas como su armadura perdía ese brillo nuevamente con rapidez.

Las raíces del arbol se levantaban lentamente hacia Issei.

Gruño de dolor, su respiración comenzó a alterarse, la luz de sus ojos perdía ese brillo de vida, detrás suyo también ellos se acercaban, tan calmados, en silencio, solo visibles aquellos ojos rojos que lo miraban con odio y sed de sangre. Solo un poco mas…..

Fue un segundo, un segundo donde casi se desmaya, donde recuerdos lo inundaron de repente. Donde una cabellera rubia y un rostro lindo adornado con unos lentes redondos y aquellos ojos….que lo miraban preocupada

.

.

.

 _-Isse-sama no se mueva por favor…- fue la primera vez que la veía desde una perspectiva diferente. La primera vez que perdía ese carácter de una chica seria y que todo el tiempo le regañaba, como a un niño._

 _-N-no j-jodas…c-como c-coño me m-movería con eso- se refería al entonces corte en su espalda, no había sido tan profundo al final, pero el dolor era intenso. Ella coloco ambas manos en la herida, alertándolo- ¡Carajo! - de verdad le dolía._

 _-No se mueva- repitió reprimiéndolo, soltando un suspiro de resignación cuando sintió algo de alivio, le estaba curando y solo por eso no le diría nada…de momento._

 _-Los p-perdimos?-_

 _-Si…..- su voz sonaba algo apagada '¿Por qué?'_

 _En ese entonces estaba aprendiendo sobre el verdadero significado de la amistad, o lo que pensaba en ese momento. Su vida siempre había sido vacía, alejado de la sociedad por voluntad propia, no podía ser parte de una sociedad que vive en un mundo lleno de basura y mierda a la vista, gente que lo ignoraba en sus vacías vidas, pero cuál era la diferencia cuando también hizo lo mismo al cerrarse de las personas, Le Fay era la primera persona con la que intentaba entender, socializar de verdad y no ignorar._

 _Todavía la catalogaba como una conocida en ese momento, sus dudas y miedos le hacían preocuparse de más, ser paranoico con cualquier persona que se le acercara._

 _-S-segura, ese de-demonio logro ver a través del hechizo, q-que podría…..- gotas de agua cayeron en su espalda._

 _-Y-yo…..- por alguna extraña razón se sintió como un verdadero pendejo-….Lo s-siento mucho, l-lo…..-_

 _Estaban en una casa vacía, no sabían dónde, pero estaban en Australia de la parte norte, podía escuchar el sonido de las olas, debían estar cerca del mar. No podía moverse y se quedó congelado por el sentimiento extraño que sentía en ese momento, quería girarse, verla, pero su miedo de no saber qué hacer se lo impidió por unos segundos._

 _Hasta que más gotas tocaron su espalda, incluso sintió algo de ardor en la herida._

 _Sal._

 _-L-lo lamento m-mucho…..-_

 _-Porque te disculpas- pudo articular apenas. No la dejo continuar- Somos aun unos niños que apenas rozan la pubertad, ni tu ni yo podríamos haber adivinado que alguien podría descubrirnos-_

 _-P-pero…le h-hirieron, p-por pro-protegerme y…..- la herida había disminuido, el dolor había sido cambiado por algo de ardor y sin esperar más la encaro. Girándose sin importar que se abra un poco la herida a medio cerrar._

 _-E-es lo que se supone que debo hacer, proteger aun sin salgo muy herido, ese es el propósito de tanto esfuerzo, la razón por la que me has enseñado, la razón por la que Ddraig me ha enseñado, este viaje no solo es para recapitular información sino para hacer más visible el camino que quiero tomar, porque…..-_

 _-Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad…- le sonrió, tranquilizándola y parando esas lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. La frase era de un comic, uno de muchos que leyó encerrado en su cuarto ¿cómo lo supo ella? siempre preguntaba por su pasado, ella hablaba mucho, pero Issei era reservado en ese tema, así que de tanta platica un día termino soltando la sopa- Pero no vuelva a arriesgarse así nuevamente, cuando se recupere le enseñare todos los hechizos de defensa que se, incluso algunos del libro si es…- Issei le palmeo el hombro._

 _-Solo deja dormir…..- se recostó nuevamente, estaba exhausto, cansado de una pelea con un demonio, esperaba que algo así no vuelva a ocurrir de nuevo-…..Ese imbécil, quien se cree que es, lo bueno es que llegue a tiempo, ¿Te dijo algo más?-_

 _La rubia miro al chico recordando algo pues ella fue la que se lo topo._

 _-Solo me dijo su nombre, ¿quiere que?...- Issei negó._

 _-Ya está muerto, no vale la pena saberlo- dijo como si nada._

 _-Partiremos….?-_

 _-Mañana….- bostezo, sus pestañas comenzaron a pesar-…..Mañana ve..vere….-_

 _ZZZZzzzzzz_

 _-Descansa…..Issei-_

.

.

.

-Le Fay….- susurro cuando su mano toco el árbol, después de eso. Todo brillo.

.

.

.

-No recuerdo más, solo que desperté siendo cargado por ambos- no recuerda que paso después de que algo lo engullera, durmiéndolo al instante y sintiera su mente inactiva más su cuerpo estaba ardiendo.

 **-[Ambos te sacaron de ahí, dormido y sudando a mares]-**

Issei miro su guante, sintiendo sus presencias débiles, estaba en deuda con ellos.

-Se los agradezco- aun si no lo escuchaban, aun si estaban dormidos- Sin ellos jamás lo hubiese logrado- cerro los ojos un momento.

 **-[Creo que ya es hora socio]-** Issei sintió que le faltaba aire **-[Alguien te visito]-**

Afuera…..

Recostado, sin movimiento alguno y con su respiración siendo interrumpida por un peso extra sobre su pecho. Abrió los ojos encontrando una cabellera negra de una persona pequeña.

-Daaaa!- Sakura, sentada sobre su pecho jugaba con el rostro del castaño, riendo.

-Hmmmmm….- la miro a lo que ella no le tomo importancia, haciendo lo que quería sin ningún temor o miedo a ser regañada. Entonces miro aquellas pequeñas manos manchadas de un color rojizo- Espera- abrió los ojos en un instante.

-Da?- curiosa de ser interrumpida, con clara duda en su rostro. Issei se levantó rápido, pero cuidando de que la pequeña no le pasara nada, corriendo al baño viendo al instante aquello que temió.

-Pero que…!-

-Hijo, venía a desper…..- su madre entro encontrando a los dos hermanos pero lo que más le llamo la atención y lo que causo que una sonrisa comenzara a surcar su rostro fue ver el rostro del mayor-….Pe-pero q-que…..- era obvio que se estaba aguantando las ganas de soltar un risa.

-Cariño has visto mi cor…..- su padre, lo que faltaba-….H-hijo?…o hija- él no se reprimió de burlarse.

-Yaaaaa!- la niña comenzó a aplaudir, queriendo ser cargada. ¿Issei? él era otro cuento.

-Seran unos…!-

 _ **-[No es la primera vez que usas….]-**_

-'A callar tú también!'-

Veinte minutos después…

-Espero no se note- caminaba con el ceño fruncido, enojo claro en su rostro y si, aun con algo de lápiz labial en su rostro, al menos borro los dibujos mal hechos de sus mejillas el rayón en su frente y las flores de sus brazos.

Era temprano, evitando las calles transitadas y obviamente a aquellos de su misma edad que pudiesen mirarlo, no por pena sino porque detestaría tumbarle los dientes a alguien. Y quienes lo miraban no podían decirle algo, algunos adultos que pasaban pero no decían nada por aquella mirada que asustaba hasta al más valiente.

 _ **-[¿Que cosa? el labial o la muerte impresa en tus ojos]-**_

 _-'No empieces'_ \- incluso evito a Sona quien dejo que llegara primero a la escuela. Solo ella era la única persona que esperaba no viera eso en su rostro, ya tenía muchas cosas que explicar como la escena de ayer, aunque ciertamente no le contaría realmente la verdad si ella se lo pregunta.

Bufo aburrido, seguro recibe burlas.

Minutos después….

Nada.

Ni un saludo.

Incluso las chicas gritonas no dijeron nada al verlo, aunque si observaron su rostro, demasiado, a decir verdad. Camino hasta su lugar sin decir ninguna palabra, hubo murmullos que ignoro, Sona leía un libro que evitaba que viera su rostro, demasiado concentrada y aquello no le gusto, quería decir algo, animar el momento, pero no encontraba palabras con su rostro aun pintado de carmín. Un dibujo mal formado y estaba seguro que Sona intuía quien lo hizo, posiblemente, hermanos…..ambos entienden.

Pero cuando pensó que nadie iba a hablar.

-Ara ara no sabía que te gustaba el labial Issei-san- al lado de Akeno, Rias miraba curiosa al castaño, solo ella había escuchado el chisme del día anterior.

-Y ahí viene la feminazi con sus elocuentes palabras- se burló, consiguiendo deformar aquel burlesco y bello rostro.

-Isse-kun- miro con cansancio a la pelirroja, sintiendo escalofríos y entendió por qué cuando la miro acercarse moviendo las caderas de lado a otro, hubo chicos que quisieron maldecirlo, pero nadie se atrevía pues era Rias la que estaba presente. No tenían cojones.

Lo único recalcable era el desconcierto de su reina.

-Que malo eres…..- sus palabras eran como la de una niña desilusionada, aburrido- Mira que guarte un secreto como ese…- aquello le dio algo de miedo.

-D-de que hablas, yo no tengo secretos-

 _ **-[JA!]-**_

Ella negó lentamente.

-Si algo me gusta es que mis amigos sean sinceros- ¿Amigos? De que va todo.

-Repito, de que hablas- se preguntaba porque el profesor aun no llegaba.

-Chico malo, mira qué no decirme que…..-

PAM

La puerta se abrió con rudeza, por un segundo pensó que era el profesor, pero para más desconcierto fue una chica la que hizo tal cosa, no la conocía, pero algo le decía que sufriría. Usaba lentes, dos trenzas y un aura que incluso a los chicos asusto.

-Es la pervertida de segundo- unos chicos susurraron.

-Que hace ella aquí- las chicas se sentían incomodas, como si de todas ella fuese la más diferente. La aguja del pajar.

-Donde esta?- soltó en voz baja.

Nadie contesto.

-Donde esta aquel que se hace llamar el más rudo de la escuela-

-Tú la conoces? - le pregunto a la pelirroja, algo molesta por ser interrumpida termino negando y volviendo con su reina, quien nuevamente sonreía con malicia.

-Ara ara, Aika Kiriyuu, la reina de las pervertidas- aquello lo dejo anonado, ahora si había visto todo- Parece que quien buscas está aquí- cabrona.

-Eh?-

Lo miro, acomodo sus lentes y de alguna forma sintió su mirada penetrarlo hasta lo más fondo de su alma, un miedo traído del pasado revivió en su memoria que lo paralizo, recordando a las latinas. Se sintió desnudo de repente, ella sonrió y sus ojos brillaban con un brillo que lo helo.

-Mmmmmmm…..- se acercó, sus compañeros se hicieron a un lado, también asustados. Issei sudo frio- ….Asi que te escondes eh- dijo deteniéndose a un metro suyo, Sona miraba de reojo, ella mantenía un aura distante.

-Esconderme? - la escena se volvió tensa, incluso el mismo se sentía en la necesidad de tomar precauciones. Pésima pregunta.

-Si!- dijo en voz alta, apuntándolo acusatoriamente- Como es posible que lo escondas! ¡Alguien con un cuerpo perfecto no debería ocultarse! - ahora nada tenía sentido.

-Haaaa?- la vio en un instante, abalanzarse sobre el en un segundo, fue más la sorpresa lo que lo inmovilizo y sin poder sentir como lo hizo.

-Kya!- lo desnudo…del torso.

-Ara ara…- incluso la Akeno no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa.

-Isse-kun?!- Rias lo miraba sonrojada. Issei de repente sintió frio.

-¿¡Cómo puedes prohibirnos verte!?- se había vuelto loca, hablándole al aire como si fuese el descubrimiento del siglo, entonces miro en sus manos su saco, playera y camisa en sus manos.

-Que mierda!- grito enojado, viendo su ropa en manos de otra persona- Dame eso!- ordeno levantándose enseguida, Aika retrocedió agitando su ropa como si un premio fuese.

-Nunca! Un bello cuerpo como el tuyo debe ser visto por estos ojos!- sonreía maquiavélicamente gravándose en su memoria aquellos abdominales bien trabajados, cada musculo tonificado y bien trabajado. Sus compañeras estaban atónitas, sonrojadas y algunas sangraban por la nariz, una que otra estaba que se desmayaba.

Rias Gremori no se escapaba del estímulo en su cerebro que su compañero despertaba en todas, Akeno era la única que intentaba no mirar pues ella sentía algo de enemistad con el castaño, pero sus ojos no mentían pues de vez en cuando con la mirada molesta observaba de reojo.

-Estas loca!- corrió tras ella, Aika escapo rodeando las mesas, evitando ser atrapada- Dame mi ropa!- demando.

-Esto es por esconder tal belleza!...- y lo hizo, lanzo las prendas por la ventana, estaban en el cuarto piso por lo que solo logro incrementar su molestia.

-Serás cabrona!- se acercó peligrosamente, sus compañeros solo veían entre asustados e incomodos por ver que uno de sus compañeros poseía un cuerpo de atleta olímpico.

-Pero estos ojos no solo sirven para identificar un cuerpo perfecto! También pueden ver el tamaño de tu amigo!-

 _-'¿Ddraig?'-_

 _ **-[¿Eh? no creo que se refiera a mi]-**_

Y cuando la iba a tomar de los hombros la de cabello castaño y ojos verdes se agacho fallando, quedando Aika frente a frente con el 'amigo' de Issei. Los chicos se incomodaron, las chicas perdieron el aliento pues Aika de segundo año siempre se mofaba con poder calcular el tamaño del miembro masculino con solo sus lentes y ojos, Rias escucho a sus compañeras decir algo así, quienes murmuraban cosas como '….. ¿Creen que la tiene grande?' dando a entender que aquella chica, pervertida, no parecía ser solo palabras.

Rias tuvo que darle el visto bueno pues ella en un segundo adivino que su compañero era alguien de buen cuerpo, ella misma se dio cuenta el día anterior por lo que sin decir nada su sola curiosidad quería verificar aquello último. Pensamientos que la molestaban comenzaban a tomar otro rumbo gracias al castaño.

-I-inccreible…..- balbuceo, cayendo de espaldas con los ojos bien abiertos, incluso un poco asustada. Issei se cruzo de brazos, mirándola sentada en el suelo recargándose contra la pared-… ….tu no e-eres h-humano- sus mejillas tornaron carmín, tanto así que evito mirar al castaño.

-Espero una disculpa- dijo serio, asustando más a los de su alrededor que ella.

-¿Una disculpa? ¡Merezco ser alabada! - cambia de humor muy rápido- TU amigo! ¡Mide más de veinte! - era el final, muchas chicas yacían en el suelo con hemorragias nasales, algunas necesitaran una donación.

-A-ara ara, p-pero el tamaño no es lo u-uni…- la callaron.

-¡¿Y ese grosor?! ¡Eres un animal! - Rey y reina abrieron los ojos.

Issei Hyodo había superado cansadas pruebas donde su paciencia había sido puesto a prueba hubo buenas y malas, pero siempre logro mantener su compostura, la mayoría de las ocasiones claro. Él no era de lastimar a chicas hubo sus excepciones, pero esto era el colmo.

Pam!

-E-eso dolió- se quejó Aika sujetándose su cabeza la cual había recibido un coscorrón haciéndole espabilar.

-Y todavía debes recuperar mi ropa- estaba claro, por su oscurecida mirada que no estaba jugando.

-Porque te enojas si con 'eso' puedes perder tu virginidad con una buena chica- eso causo un movimiento en sus facciones que alerto a la pervertida, pues al instante el recuerdo de su noche de bodas apareció en su cabeza, tiñéndose levemente su rostro de rojo. Avergonzado- Tu… ¿no eres virgen?-

-T-tu que sabes- ahora el flanqueo.

-No eres virgen! - los chicos decidieron llamar a una ambulancia sus compañeras han perdido mucha sangre. Aunque también ellos estaban algo rojos, saber que competían con un play boy era demasiado.

Akeno no tenía palabras, Rias por fin tenía el rostro sonrojada.

Y Sona, quien ahora sin importarle que esto iba contra lo que tenía planeado, lo miraba sorprendida y un débil carmín era claro en aquella piel blanquecina. Ella había escuchado la escena que protagonizo su compañero el día de ayer, sus propias siervas decidieron contarle que Hyodo había sido recogido en un auto de carreras callejeras y no solo eso, ambas hicieron buen enfoque en describir a la persona que llego en el auto.

Una hermosa chica de cabellos plateados fue la que lo recogió, tratándole extrañamente con sumo respeto, de más veinte años y un cuerpo de infarto. Si lo alistaba en dos puntos que deberían ser importantes el primero era que un menor condujo un auto lo cual era ilegal, segundo que una chica mayor fue la que dejo que continuara a sabiendas de la ley.

Pero había un tercer punto oculto que ni debería de pensar, pero era de alguna forma aquello lo que más le molestaba superando los dos primeros aun sabiendo que eran más importantes no era lo correcto, tercero ¿Qué relación tenían? Haciendo que ideas, pensamientos fueran el culpable de su poco descanso, estaba molesta porque Issei había mostrado una actitud que ella no había visto, lo que le llevo sin poder evitarlo el tomar un libro y fingir leerlo cuando lo vio entrar, si Issei hubiese prestado más atención se hubiese dado cuenta que el libro estaba boca abajo.

Su plan era ignorarlo.

Lo que al final fallo con Aika

¿Por qué?

Porque tanto interés de repente acompañada de una actitud impropia de ella, que motivos tiene para ignorarlo cuando lo único que ha hecho es…..estar ahí. Sin pedírselo, viniendo el mismo repetidas veces aun cuando le dice que no.

¿Porque está sorprendida? ¿porque lo mira? ¿Por qué se quedó sin aliento cuando escucho lo último?

-¿Eres un Playboy?-

-No- carraspeo.

-Para ser considerado el más rudo eres muy tímido- se burló, levantándose.

-Quien dice que soy tímido?- coloco una mano en la pared atrapándola, mas sorpresa por su actitud tan cambiante, primero molesto, luego fastidiado y al último su seriedad, lo que la paralizo- Crees que eres impresionante por saber eso? Tu eres virgen, no has probado ni visto lo que yo, no me conoces-

-Y la hermosa chica de ayer qué? Seguro ella….-

-No es mi novia- no ahora, teóricamente están saliendo- Solo es una amiga que vino de visita y que amablemente me dejo conducir un auto, rentado, porque hace unas semanas fue mi cumpleaños y ella no estuvo presente-

Mentía, a medias pues su cumpleaños fue semanas antes de entrar a la escuela, lo celebro con cerveza y la compañía de Thor, sus amigos no saben cuándo fue y solo Yasaka se lo celebro 'Especialmente'.

Tomando un poco de aire decidió dejar las cosas así, se dio media vuelta y camino hasta la puerta, topándose con el profesor quien iba a preguntarle porque no tenía ropa, pero evito con rapidez saliendo de ahí, fastidiado.

Odiaba los gritos, odiaba las trivialidades y odiaba mas ser el centro de atención.

Rias y Akeno no tenían palabras, no esperaron que Issei se enojara, Aika quedo en silencio a sabiendas que Issei Hyodo no era la típica persona a la cual pueda bromear, se retiró sin decir más.

Sona lo miro irse, supo que debía encontrarlo cuando no regreso a la primera clase, ni la segunda y la siguiente.

Tres horas después…..

-Eres difícil de encontrar- debía agradecer tener ojos en toda la escuela, encontrándolo en la terraza del edificio, sentado en flor de loto para su sorpresa. Issei quien sabía que se acercaba, abrió los ojos mirándola parada en la puerta, no podía negar que ella era la única persona a la que permitiría acercarse, su silencio siempre era….reconfortarle.

-Souna….perdón por no regresar supongo que…-

-Le comenté al profesor lo sucedido, no recibirás reprimenda a excepción de Aika, ella me pidió que me disculpara de su parte- bufo divertido.

-No me gusta ser el centro de atención-

-Eso lo he notado-

Estaba sentado casi a la orilla, tenía puesta su ropa, la miraba tranquilo, observando aquella mirada que la heredera Sitri portaba, no estaba seria, pero su falta de expresividad era de alguna forma…graciosa, por no adivinar que pasaba por su cabeza, sonrio de medio lado.

-¿Te preocupaste por mí?- junto ambas cejas, le ponía de humor molestarla.

-Si…- fue su turno quedar confundido, más aún cuando ella se acercó a él, levantando la mirada para ver su rostro desde abajo, puede que sea raro pero no evito pensar que la luz del sol la hacía ver, con el brillo de su piel blanca, una muñeca de porcelana, se veía tan dócil, tan fina que le daría miedo tocar su piel, aun cuando sabía que ella era más fuerte que otras personas un pensamiento de querer cuidarla paso por su cabeza-…..No eres una persona común- lo que le tomo toda una noche admitir.

-Q-que- sudo frio.

-Estuviste dos años fuera, cortaste comunicación con el mundo, viajaste a muchos lugares peligrosos y después vuelves para intentar llevar una vida normal pero lo único que has hecho es poner distancia con tus compañeros y por alguna razón la única persona a la que le hablas es a mí- por un segundo pensó que sospechaba algo solo que nunca espero lo que hizo Sona Sitri a continuación.

Sentarse a su lado.

-Me contaste que tienes amigos fuera del país?- asintió incrédulo por su cercanía- Por lo que no tienes amigos aquí-

-Lo haces sonar feo- sonrió.

-Y tú me dijiste que me consideras una amiga ¿No? - asintió ¿A que quería llegar?

-Pero tú me dijiste que…..-

-Lo seré- ¿Qué?

 _ **-[¿Que?]-**_

 _-'Tu sobras metiche'-_

 **-[…..]-**

-D-de que estas hablando? - Sona miro para otro lado, sentía que si lo miraba sería muy vergonzoso.

-Viendo que no paras de molestarme sería bueno que comenzaras a contarme tu pasado ya que tienes mucho tiempo de sobra-

-….- se había quedado sin palabras, jamás pensó que Sona se llegara a preocupar por él, un simple humano, un sentimiento de remordimiento lo atrapo pues todas sus vivencias estaban envueltos en viajes, mercenarios, barcos, narcotraficantes, asesinos y de vez en cuando un fin de semana para vacacionar. Prácticamente quería la verdad, la verdadera, aunque no lo sepa.

-Te has quedado sin palabras, eso es nuevo- ¿se burlaba? ¡Se burlaba! pero nada de eso lo movió ya que el efecto contrario fue que de pronto comenzara a reír, con ganas. No recordaba la última vez que rio así e incluso lagrimas salieron. Sona por fin lo miro, había venido con un plan en mente, un plan que consistía en conocerlo, solo eso, no había más.

¿Por qué?

Por Rias Gremori.

¿Por qué? Nuevamente….

Porque algo dentro de ella no le gusto ver como su mejor amiga se acercaba al castaño, que actuara como si fuese su mejor amiga con esa actitud tan…..poco profesional, sabía que esto era fuera de su personalidad, algo que jamás pensó hacer pues no sabía que eran aquellos pensamientos que estaban en su cabeza, debería estar pensando en algo más importante pero no era así

Tenía una lista de sus prioridades, pero lo único que pensaba era en cómo estaba Issei, si está bien después de esa caída, después de haberla salvado, después de recibir un golpe que ella pudo haber evitado. ¿está realmente bien?

-Te contare la verdad-… dijo luego de tomar un poco de aire. Sona pudo ver en aquellos ojos un brillo, parecía rememorar lo vivido, se sintió algo nerviosa pero algo no iba bien cuando observo aquella sonrisa burlona que lograba darle mala espina-…..Solo si tú me cuentas también tu pasado, ojo por ojo….-

-Pasado por pasado…ya veo- las cosas se habían complicado al final ¿Qué si tenía una historia que contar? Claro solo que era ficticia lo cual por extraño que suene sentía mal contárselo, pues eran mentiras que su familia creo.

Que venía de una familia adinerada, una hermana molesta, una vida solitaria, evitando claro contar que es una demonio de sangre pura, próxima líder de su clan, que sus compañeras en realidad son sus sirvientes ah y que están atadas a una vida con ella por la eternidad con la única finalidad de cuidarla, o eso tenía entendido. Claramente no podía decirle eso.

Pero las pequeñas cosas….

-Me gusta tomar el té- dijo Sona.

Son un buen inicio.

Un rato después…..

-Qué bueno verte Isse-kun- menciono Rias al verlo entrar por la puerta del club, no podía negar haberse sentido algo preocupada por el castaño, aunque la mayoría del tiempo no pudo sacarse de su mente lo que descubrió esa chica llamada Aika.

-Buenas….- saludo, miro a Akeno que evitaba su mirada por alguna razón-... ¿no tan buenas?-

-Issei- saludo Kiba que tenía una bandeja de bebidas, colocándola en la mesa y frente en el sillón de cuero estaba Koneko que tenía la mirada gacha.

-Kiba- respondió, se acercó a donde estaba Koneko colocando su mochila a un lado y sentándose soltando un suspiro- Que día- miro a la Yokai que parecía nerviosa- Koneko, ¿Cómo estás?- la vio apretar su falda ligeramente.

-Koneko- Rias parecía una madre, diciendo su nombre con un tono de advertencia a lo que la chica respondió asintiendo, sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

-I-issei-sempai- olvidando aquello ultimo la miro sin saber que pasaba- M-me gustaría disculparme por haberlo golpeado, aunque se lo merecía- le sonrió restándole importancia.

-No te preocupes, soy muy resistente aunque debo admitir que me dolió, hace mucho que nadie lograba lastimarme….-

-Hmp…- Akeno seguía renuente a aceptarlo, aunque sus pensamientos volaban a aquel cuerpo bien trabajado que muchas fueron testigos. La termino ignorando, Issei tenía buen humor después de aquella corta charla con la heredera Sitri.

-Y prometo no mencionar a tu…ya sabes, otra vez- la pequeña asintió débilmente, en verdad no quería recordarla.

-Pero ¿Sempai? En verdad está bien?- poco después de aquel incidente y después claro de pensar en sus acciones recordó bien como algo de energía se le escapo, después escucho que Issei era una persona que sabía pelear, luego le toco ver como no solo era fuerte, su agilidad iba más allá de lo que muchos se plantearon, pero después de escuchar las palabras de Sona, que sabía artes marciales y Kun fu, dejo de pensar en eso aunque….es sorprendente como no parecía padecer algún dolor.

-Sip! De verdad estoy bien, en mi entrenamiento aprendí a ignorar el dolor y admito que aún lo siento…..- no siente nada-…..eres muy fuerte Koneko, por algún momento pensé que me ibas a arrancar la cabeza jajajaja-

Rias sonrió nerviosa, aquello no hubiese sido bueno.

Koneko al fin entendía, aunque aún había dudas.

-Debo admitir que jamás espere que fueses tan ágil Issei-sem….Issei- Kiba aún no cabía en su asombro lo que sus ojos, y lo de los demás, vieron en su destreza y velocidad, poniendo en aprietos en verdad a un demonio como él.

-Pero al final me lastimé y dejando eso de lado, tu también eres increíble tanto que por un segundo creí que eras un demonio, joder que tuve que ponerme enserio- sonrió amigablemente, aunque por dentro se reía por el nerviosismo de todos.

-E-es exagerado-

-Exagerado? Eres menor que yo y te mueves como una bestia, supongo que al final seguiste mi consejo ¿no?- Kiba se sonrojo de improvisto, recordando como la reina de Sona estuvo apoyándolo durante el encuentro, sonrió sin darse cuenta- Jajajaja veo que si eh, un consejo más, no la hagas esperar-

 _ **-[JAJA]-**_

Se puso serio, Ddraig estaba muy metiche últimamente.

-Kiba?- Rias sentía curiosidad de aquel consejo. Por su nerviosismo no pudo sino evitar su mirada, Issei respondió.

-Este galan se trae algo con Tsubaki, ya digo yo-

-N-no creo q-que ella…-

-Kiba-sempai- jalándole la camisa llamo Koneko su atención-…Tiene mi apoyo-

-E-eh?!-

-Fu fu fu fu fu Quien diría que nuestro Kohai se guardaba eso-

-Si quieres puedo interceder y…- Rias comenzó a hablar pero luego le interrumpió Issei negando con la mano- ¿Pasa algo?-

-Déjalo, uno debe tomar esa decisión por su propia voluntad, pareces más una madre que líder- se mofo.

-Y-yo…- no tenía nada que decirle.

-Mira quien lo dice, el no-virgen- Akeno tenía muchas agallas debía reconocer.

-Ahí vamos, que tiene que no lo sea, esa también fue mi decisión y no me arrepiento….- se levantó caminando hasta la caído, sentada frente suyo degustando una bebida que amablemente Kiba trajo.

-Que intentas…-

-Nada- se sentó a su lado- Solo trato de entender porque eres masoquista y sado… ¿tú me entiendes?- hiperventilo por esa palabra- ah con que sí, ya veo porque te gusta molestarme, te gusta ser tratada mal y supongo que ahora lo que quieres…- se acercó un poco, apenas invadiéndola-….Es que sea rudo contigo-

-Cómo te atre…!-

-Es broma, pero dejemos hablar de mi- puso distancia- ¿Cuál es el tema de hoy?- pregunto.

-Tema?- Rias estaba confundía.

-Sí, el tema de hoy, es que acaso solo llegan, pasan el rato y se van, ¿no es un club de ocultismo?-

No pensaron en eso.

-Bueno….apenas iniciaron clases y hasta ahora estábamos reintegrándonos- la pelirroja pensó rápido- Podemos hablar de un tema en cualquier momento solo que me gustaría preguntarte algo…- eso no lo vio venir.

-En que puedo serle de ayuda majestad- no era burla, pero había recuperado su buen humor.

-Es de nuevo sobre lo que dijo Aika..- suspiro.

-Venga que parezco el centro de atención-

-Lo siento es solo que me gustaría saber… ¿Cómo se sintió? -

La pregunta de verdad era inesperada, su mirada se suavizo y pensamientos de verdadera curiosidad entraron a su mente, ¿Por qué una heredera? ¿Una demonio de sangre pura? ¿La hermana de Lucifer preguntaría tal cosa? tenía entendido que estaba comprometida, pero nada más allá de la palabra, no entiende mucho aquella costumbre tan del siglo pasado, pero extrañamente tenía la ligera sensación de que había más en su pregunta.

Quería emociones, posiblemente, curiosidad por saber qué es lo que ronda a aquella actividad ¿Prepararse? ¿Por qué?

Lástima que tenga que guardar las apariencias.

-Lo siento, pero esa es una pregunta muy personal- sus palabras eran definitivas y Rias supo que no podía indagar mucho más de lo que tenía planeado, por dentro se desilusiono y lo acepto.

-No te disculpes, fue mi error preguntar algo así de la nada….- por sus ojos el rostro de alguien paso, alguien que tiene su odio bien ganado, alguien que desprecia y aborrece, alguien que…por duro de creer será la persona que este con ella en la eternidad venidera.

-I-issei-sempai no e-es…..- koneko se sonrojo, incluso Kiba quien no sabía eso.

-V-vaya, Issei ya es un adulto- dijo Kiba.

-Perder la virginidad no te hace adulto, saber que el mundo es una mierda y aun así seguir sí que es madurez-

-Una persona grosera hablando mal del mundo ¿Qué sabes tú de la vida? Alguien que no ha sufrido ningún mal, alguien 'normal' como tú no entiende….-

-Que no entiendo? Vaya pregunta cuando sabes que abandone el país para ayudar a las personas….-

-Pues parece que te divertiste….- Akeno no podía dejar de hablar, no era algo suyo insultar sin razón pero escucharlo hablar así del mundo, sin saber el verdadero significado del sufrimiento, su pasado volvía a ella llenándola de ira ciega.

-Akeno- quiso intervenir su Rey.

-Vi a niños sufrir por un poco de agua, vi a padres trabajar más de quince horas diarias solo por un pedazo de pan que ni siquiera eran para ellos, vi a mujeres ser prostituidas desde los diez años e incluso menos, niños vivir en la calle, sin padres. Tu que sabes del dolor cuando lo único que tienes es un problema con tu padre, sé que hay mas pero aun así tus palabras están vacías pues ahí afuera hay gente que sufre miles veces más que tú, tu que estas sana y viva hay quienes sus vidas penden de un hilo ahora mismo, eres una persona egoísta que mantiene sus problemas encerrados en vez de enfrentarlos, sé que nunca eh pasado por cosas como esas y lo agradezco pero si de algo estoy seguro es que jamás negare la ayuda a alguien que en verdad lo necesite, incluso tu-

La callo. Mirándose con enojo y tensión entre ellos.

-A-akeno-san…..- Koneko vio preocupada a su amiga, pero no podía decir más pues sabía que ella lo inicio. Kiba se mantuvo en silencio, repasando las palabras de su sempai, un sentimiento de envidia lo invadió, saber que alguien ayuda sin pedir algo a cambio, niños….todos ahí tenían problemas y lo dicho por Issei hacia ver sus problemas como cuentos de hadas.

Porque él no fue de ayuda cuando otros la necesitaron sino más bien termino siendo rescatado, tuvo una segunda oportunidad y hasta este momento no había hecho nada.

Nada.

-Entonces hoy no hay un tema?- pregunto a Rias quien los veía preocupados, negó con la cabeza, Issei se levantó.

-Entonces nos vemos el lunes- y se fue, dejando a Akeno con un mal sabor de boca, ¿Qué no dolió? Sí, pero su misma actitud le cegaba ver que sus problemas son poca cosa en comparación con lo escuchado, cerro sus ojos viendo a la única persona que extraña, un rostro amable y una sonrisa que calma su corazón, pero también una cabellera negra se hizo presente asustándola y sintiendo enojo sin razón, era una chica muy caprichosa que desde niña sus sentimientos cerro.

Rias tenía un interés inusual, sentía que Issei ocultaba algo, un secreto mucho mayor que estaba fuera de su imaginación, las sorpresas jamás le han gustado e Issei era eso.

Una caja de sorpresas.

Una hora después…..

-Como estuvo tu día hijo?- hablo su padre mientras intentaba darle de comer a Sakura papilla, su madre aún seguía en la cocina terminando la cena. Issei que mensajeaba en su celular miro a su padre de reojo.

Alzo los hombros.

-Aburrido aunque…- su madre entro con los platos.

-Ya tienes amigos?- la señora Hyodo reconocía que su hijo era alguien muy cerrado y antisocial, apenas ahora pueden actuar como una verdadera familia aunque siempre estuvo preocupada de su hijo, tenía mucho interés en que interactuara y esperaba que aquel loco viaje haya servido en su actitud tan alejada.

El castaño sonrió.

-Sip, casualmente hoy conseguí una amiga- un alivio recorrió el cuerpo de ambos padres, Sakura manoteo porque su padre se quedó a centímetros de alimentarla.

-Amiga? Es una chica?- la imaginación de ambos padre jugo, sonrojándose levemente.

-Sí, es la presidenta de la clase y del consejo estudiantil, aunque es muy seria…-

Ambos guardaron silencio, no sabían que decir.

Al final dejaron las cosas así, no querían incomodarlo con sus preguntas como en el pasado. La familia Hyodo ceno con normalidad.

Horas después….

 _ **-[Nos vamos ya?]-**_ pregunto al ver a Issei escribir una nota diciendo que fue a buscar trabajo.

 _-'Pensaba salir temprano pero no soy de los que hacen esperar'-_ la coloco en su cama, puso un hechizo a su cuarto para que nadie entre hasta el amanecer.

 _ **-[Iras a ver al equipo o….]-**_

 _-'Creo que iré a ver a mi 'esposa'….'-_ aún se sentía extraño decir eso.

Abrió la ventana de su cuarto. El atardecer comenzó a ocultarse siendo la noche su única compañía de vuelo…..y Ddraig.

[Balance Breaker]

Y en un segundo despareció de ahí.

Tiempo después…..Kyoto.

-Quiero que mi papa me lea el cuento- con las mejillas infladas y un puchero en el rostro Kunou sentencio, yacía acostada en su cama mientras Yasaka miraba con calma a su hija, en sus manos tenía un libro de cuentos, uno de los muchos libros que Issei le compro a la niña, desde libros para niños hasta aquellos que su grosor asustaba.

-El ya viene hija….- recuerda aquel mensaje de Issei diciendo que vendría en la noche, su alegría fue tal que termino diciéndole a Kunou la noticia en la cena.

-Y si tarda como la otra vez? No quiero que se tarde semanas- su mirada se entristeció, pero tenía razón, aun recordaba la pequeña como Issei se esfumo muchos días dejándola sin noche de cuentos y aunque Yasaka le leía Kunou se había acostumbrado a que su padre lo haga.

-Tu padre no falla en sus promesas, recuerda quien nos llevó al cine y recuerda que tu elegiste la película para los tres- su mirada afligida no cambiaba, aunque su puchero desapareció- Y no eres la única que lo extraña-

Antes de decir algo más escucharon ambos como a alguien se le cayeron cosas al suelo fuera de la habitación.

-Carajo hijo de la gran…! Sabía que debía pedir bolsas!- otras personas reaccionarían mal por las groserías escuchadas, pero para madre e hija fue la más grande alegría escuchar esa voz.

-Papi!- intento Kunou quitarse las mantas, detenida por una cola Yasaka. La puerta se abrió y una pila de libros, películas y varios juguetes era lo único que veían, detrás Issei intentaba no tirar todo ya que unas cuantas cosas estaban en el suelo. En su mano derecha traía un ramo de rosas rojas y en la izquierda un oso de felpa amarillo.

-Alguien que…..- otras colas de color dorado aparecieron, ayudando a poder ver el rostro del castaño-…..Hola- fue un leve momento en que Yasaka soltó a Kunou, lo suficiente para que lograra zafarse con facilidad, bajarse y correr a abrazar al joven de la cintura.

Sonrió con ternura a la niña pero su mirada volvió a cierta mujer cuando esta beso su mejilla, sonrojándolo al instante.

-Nou! ¡No es justo! Yo también quiero darle un beso a papi!- se quejó Kunou. Yasaka sonrió tranquilamente, ayudando a su esposo a bajar las demás cosas, este estaba aún procesando aquello, aun cuando ya lo habían hecho su simple contacto labial con su piel le erizaba los pelos.

-Bienvenido a casa- 'Casa' tenía muchas, pero esta sin duda era su favorita. Recuperando el color hizo lo que debía hacer, tomándola de las manos y sin demoras la beso en los labios.

-Mmmm….- correspondido al instante.

La pequeña se tapó los ojos avergonzada de ellos.

Era como un dulce, aquella lengua con la que jugaba, sus labios sabor miel y una textura tan delicada, suave, nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. Pero las mejores cosas solo duran instantes.

-….- se separó viendo aquellos ojos….su cabello dorado con mechones que caían sobre su rostro, su sonrojo era evidente, el de ambos más bien-…..E-es cierto- mostro las rosas ocultas con magia, Yasaka se sonrojo-…..Se supone que eran más lindas pero traía muchas cosas y…- su mujer le tapo los labios con su dedo índice.

-Son hermosas- diablos, en verdad lo trae loco. Sonrió inevitablemente, sintió un jalón de su playera que lo despertó de aquel hipnótico rostro, su belleza era innegable, era un jodido suertudo debía admitir.

Kunou estiraba las manos, además de juntar sus labios para un beso, cerrar sus ojos esperando ser cargada por unos brazos jóvenes.

-Ven aquí- la tomo de la cintura, levantándola con facilidad al aire, recibiendo un beso en su otra mejilla y sentir sus pequeños brazos enrollarse en su cuello, le dio un beso en la frente.

-Me trajiste algo!- dijo rápida, aunque era obvio pues traía un montón de cosas.

-Como no hacerlo- cada vez que hablaban por teléfono Kunou siempre pedía un recuerdo, un regalo del mundo humano- Este era de mi madre….- le mostro el oso, algo degastado por los años pero en perfectas condiciones y de la mitad del tamaño de la niña de casi diez años. Sus ojos brillaron.

-¡¿De la abuela?!- una mujer de cabellos oscuros estornudo a cientos de kilómetros mientras se preparaba para dormir.

-Sí, lo tenía guardado así que cuídalo- demasiado tarde, abrazo el Oso con fuerza, aun si había regalos mejores aquel iba a ser su favorito.

-Gracias! - dejo que bajara y con el Oso jalándolo fue a ver las demás cosas que Issei trajo. Yasaka se acercó.

-Son muchas cosas, no creo que termine de ver todo esta noche-

-A ti también te traje algo mas- de un paquete envuelto en papel, desenvolviéndolo, Yasaka vislumbro un marco, vaya sorpresa cuando….

-Le dije a un guardia como hacerlo, lástima que su dedo estor…..-

-Es perfecto….- sin palabras vio una foto de los tres, sentados en uno de los campos del Clan, sonrientes mientras jugaban, comían y hablaban. Un picnic.

-T-tú crees? - ella asintió.

Aquel día fue uno de los mejores para la mujer, un día de descanso, el primero en muchos años donde conocía más a fondo aquel hombre que aparentemente se preocupa más por otros que si mismo, degusto de una comida deliciosa, una compañía irremplazable y un día de bromas y risas sin parar. Conoció aquella personalidad tan cambiante, amable, respetuoso y serio con los que apreciaba y una inusual desconfianza con el mundo exterior.

Lástima que no pudo tomarse una así en la boda, la presencia de Azazel no le permitió quitarse el traje durante la ceremonia, pero no importaba.

Conoció a un hombre de verdad, uno que no discrimina, uno que sin dudarlo termino robando su corazón. Era joven, era obvio ante los ojos de los demás, pero para Yasaka fue conocer todo en uno, quería a su hija como si fuese suya, amable con los niños, divertido y con un aura de seguridad de la cual espera jamás apartarse.

Aunque también sentía un poco de preocupación por Issei, no era de aquellas personas que confíen ciegamente de los desconocidos, comprendió su pasado, comprendió la verdadera preocupación que día a día pasa por su mente. Él no estaba obligado a ser lo que es, pero aun así lo hacía.

¿Por qué?

Porque nadie más lo hacía.

Aprecia la vida y no duda en ayudar a quien lo necesite.

Es un hombre disfrazado de muchacho, aun le faltaba comprenderlo, pero tenían una eternidad para eso.

-Léeme este Papi!- enseño un libro de cubierta azul con una chica rubia de portada, algo grueso pues era lectura para niños mayores.

-Iré a por te- era obvio que ambos estarían con ella hasta que se duerma. Issei se acercó a leer la cubierta.

-Alicia en el país de las maravillas…- leyó.

-A que se parece a mi papi ¿verdad?- ambas tenían un cabello rubio.

-Claro, pero tú eres más hermosa- Kunou sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Hihi! ¡Soy hermosa! ¡Soy hermosa! - repetía con mucha energía.

Kunou volvió a la cama, acomodándose ella misma y esperando con ansias escuchar el relato, su madre volvió con el té, unas tasas y galletas que Kunou no dudo en probar. No paso mucho cuando por fin cayo en los brazos de Morfeo, descansando como un Angel sin la más mínima preocupación.

Los niños, son su prioridad pues ellos guiaran un mundo mejor que el que hay ahora, ambos abandonaron su habitación en silencio y en minutos ya estaban en la puerta de la habitación de ambos, no mentiría de que se sentía nervioso como la primera vez que estuvo ahí aun cuando ya había dormido varias veces ahí y la mayoría no precisamente dormir.

-Quieres tomar un baño antes queri….- apenas abriendo la puerta unos brazos la envolvieron entrando con rapidez.

La tomo de la cintura, pegándola a él comenzando a llenar de besos su cuello.

-Te quiero a ti….- apenas dijo eso Yasaka ya había, con uso de sus colas, comenzado a desvestir a su amado, Issei lentamente deslizo aquella Yukata de colores dorados que combinaban tan bien con ella.

Dejando libres aquellos enormes senos y esos deliciosos pezones rosados que ni demoro en probar.

-Hmm…..- gimió Yasaka de placer al sentir aquella sensación, viendo como Issei masajeaba sus senos con lujuria decidió que no se iba a quedar atrás por supuesto. Con un poco de fuerza hizo que Issei terminara sentado al borde de la cama sin darse cuenta de que solo estaba con su bóxer puesto y su ropa en un perchero colgado.

En silencio, y sin apartar la mirada, vio a Yasaka desnudarse frente a sus ojos, viendo aquel cuerpo de infarto, volviendo a pensar en lo suertudo que era, además la vio lentamente y sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo. La ropa cayo al suelo y su mirada cayo en el sexo de su mujer, viendo aquel vello también dorado y esos labios que sin duda ya estaban bastante húmedos.

Invitándolo…

-Te gusta?…..- Issei asintió, Yasaka se acercó con sensualidad-….Pues esto te gustara más….- se arrodillo frente a él y sin poder creérselo ella le quito lo último que traía encima, revelando aquella erección que comenzaba a doler. Sonrojada miro aquello que en momentos estaría dentro de ella.

-De verdad eres un hombre…..- y se lo metió a la boca.

-Hmm…- fue su turno gemir al sentir la lengua de Yasaka jugar con la punta de su miembro, el comenzar a engullirlo más solo lo mataba de placer, irguiendo la espalda por la sensación provocando que ella se atragante sintiéndolo hasta la garganta. Era una mujer pero con poca experiencia, era esta también la primera vez que hacia lo que conoce como 'Felación' 'Mamada' 'Chuparla'…..

-Haaaa..- no tuvo de otra más que sacarla de su boca, con un hilo de saliva que conectaba su boca con la hombría del castaño-…Muy grande…- ambos se miraron a los ojos, ella acercándose, el haciéndose para atrás, sus codos tocar el colchón, recargándose y ella subiendo, como una serpiente, la lujuria que quemaba piel con piel, sin importar nada…..solo ellos dos.

-Me amas? - como no hacerlo cuando aquellos ojos brillaban como el oro, como no hacerlo cuando ella despertaba el pecado en él, un deseo que en el pasado ignoraba pero que con ella florece como la primavera lo hace con las flores. Escuchaba su corazón latir y ella escuchaba el suyo, no era rápido, no era lento, era tal como debe ser.

Al mismo tiempo….

-Estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti-

Y ella de él.

-Entonces hazme el amor…..- estaba lubricado, estaba en la entrada, lo estaba…- Haaaaa mmmmm…..- Issei se acercó a su oído, y por la falta de aire que pasaba al sentir el interior de ella apretarlo.

-N-no debes pedírmelo-

Fue su turno erguirse, del placer que sentía tenerlo dentro de ella. En segundos el movimiento se hizo presente, los gemidos aumentaban, el de ambos mientras el sudor los tapaba. El movimiento de subir y bajar de Yasaka, de empujar hasta el fondo por su parte, de moverse cada vez más rápido.

Sin dudar, después de ver como rebotaban frente a sus ojos, decidió tomar sus pechos con las manos, apretarlos suavemente, jugar con sus pezones, escuchar la música que salía de su boca, a cada segundo, disfrutaba la más grande melodía que sus oídos podrían escuchar. Aunque no sería el único concierto que va a disfrutar….

La velocidad aumentaba, el sonido se esparcía mas allá de la habitación y el sudor en sus cuerpos se mezclaron, el aroma a sexo llegaba incluso a los guardias a más de diez habitaciones de distancia, a los oídos de los caninos que sonrojados ignoraban. ¿Horas? Demasiadas hasta que ambos se detuvieron poco antes del amanecer. Las cortinas bloqueaban el paso de la luz, no sabían…

Entre sábanas blancas ellos se abrazaban, algo cansados pero deseosos de seguir tal instinto carnal, animal, que sus cuerpos pedían del otro. Su cabello dorado acariciaba el pecho del castaño quien con calma inhalaba aquella fragancia que lo volvía loco.

Ninguno podía dormir, tanto tiempo fue para ellos que decidieron hablar de algunas cosas. El entrenamiento de Kunou, la seguridad del Clan, algún que otro tema hasta llegar a lo más importante.

-Ya conocí a Rossweisse-san….- Issei sintió un balde de agua- ….Es una buena chica y estoy cien por ciento segura que está interesada en ti de forma romántica- trago saliva, hablar de eso era muy difícil le sorprendía lo fácil que era para ella decirlo.

-L-la vi este J-jueves….-

 _ **-[Vamos socio, te la pasas hablando y ahora no sabes ni que decir]-**_

 _-'Joder! Como sentirías hablarle a tu esposa sobre otra mujer QUE TE GUSTA y ella aparentemente no tiene ningún problema con eso LO QUE ME PONE DE COJONES, aunque otros sí que se sentirían victoriosos YO NO, me interesan dos chicas ¡DOS y no sé cómo puedo vivir con ello!'-_

 _ **-[Ya te lo ha dicho ella, incluso Azazel, los Yokai tradicionales son muy liberales aunque cuando te toca el matrimonio es de por vida y solo el marido puede decidir si tener más concubinas o….]-**_

 _-'PUES ESO MISMO! No tenía idea sobre esas tradiciones, ni mucho menos que los hombres aquí tienen ese derecho'-_

 _ **-[Eso solo aquí, si te casas con una demonio siendo humano ella manda, teniéndome a mi te podrían dejar tener un Harem debido a mi naturaleza por lo que tienes suerte, no solo mandas sino tu propia mujer que es tradicional no te lo niega aunque siempre será la primera, lastima por las demas…]-**_

 _-'Demas? ¡Si solo son dos!'-_

 _ **-[…Ya veras socio HAHAHAHAHAHA]-**_

 _-'HIJO DE PERRA!'-_

-Y tuvieron una cita?...- se congelo-….Ya lo hicieron?- su corazón se paró.

-QUE, ¡no! S-solo fuimos al cine y-y comimos en un restaurante, yo jamás te…!- beso sus labios suavemente, callándolo. Se separó tranquila soltando una suave risa.

-Me amas? - asintió sonrojado- Entonces no debes ponerte así, debes ser más sincero con tus sentimientos y no negarlos, por mi parte yo jamás podría mirar a otro hombre, es el problema de nosotras…- sus mejillas blancas tornaron carmín-…..si nos enamoramos de verdad es de por vida y no debes sentirte mal por eso, sé que el…-señalo su mano, refiriéndose a Ddraig-….tiene la culpa-

 _ **-[Hey!]-**_

-Por lo que está en tu naturaleza amar a más mujeres y Ross no es mala chica así que tiene mi permiso- Issei suspiro para calmarse.

-No sé cómo sobrellevar esto- Yasaka solo reía por sus reacciones, siempre tan cambiante, en un momento es el padre que quiere Kunou, el esposo que ella quiere, el hombre que el consejo siempre espero, el héroe que el mundo humano aclama y ahora solo es….Issei, con conflictos tan de su naturaleza joven pero con una madurez y una forma de pensar tan sabia.

-Olvidando eso ¿cómo estuvo volver a la escuela?- bufo aburrido.

-Enserio quieres saber?- no es que le molestase contarle solo que prefería olvidar los malos ratos.

-Quiero escucharte-

Viendo que no tenía alternativa le conto todo de principio a fin, sin omitir algo, sin omitir aquel curioso acercamiento con la heredera Sitri, haciendo un enfoque extraño en Sona y sorpresivamente el saber que ambos eran amigos. Sobre lo que paso, las reacciones de sus compañeros, mentiría sino rio en varias ocasiones.

Aquella chica que adivino por completo el tamaño de su hombría.

La caído que tiene al parecer un trauma infantil.

Y no solo ella, la yokai Koneko y el espadachín también parecían haber vivido cosas que jamás esperaron. Eventos desafortunados sin duda.

La heredera Gremory que juraría busca algo de Issei aunque sus razones son un misterio.

Además….

-¿Tengo una cuñada?…..- repitió sorprendida, la noticia que seguro le hará más influencia a su hija, saber que tiene una tía que aun ni tiene un año, explotaría, aun recordaba las preguntas repetitivas que Kunou le hacía a Issei cuando se enteró que tenía abuelos.

¿Tienen canas? ¿Cómo son? ¿la querrán? Sin duda. Solo que de momento prefería evitar que pida llevarla a conocerlos y Kunou sabía que no podía dado el problema que se podría repetir cuando fue secuestrada, la vigilaban mucho, más que a su madre y algo le decía que debía ser de ambas.

-Su nombre es Sakura y espero algún día la veas- lo haría.

Pero recordando lo primero, aquella forma de hablar de la hermana de una Maou, era obvio que le caía bien pero pareciese que no entiende la atmosfera con la que hablaba, sus ojos brillaban, le interesaba, algo que también noto cuando le pregunto sobre Rossweisse, sonreía sin darse cuenta cuando las describía.

-Y sobre la hereda Sitri….- Issei abrió un poco los ojos- …. ¿Porque siento que hay más?-

-A que te refieres?- ella sonrió con misterio.

-Dime Isse, ¿En verdad te agrada o hay mas?- puso cara de confusión- Fufufufufufu invítala a salir- ¿Que?

-¡¿Que?!-

 _ **-[Me agrada!]-**_

-E-espera e-espera, ¿porque haría eso? Solo es mi amiga yo no…- un recuerdo vino en ese instante, aquella sonrisa que lo paralizo e hizo que su mente quedara en blanco, ese momento en que Sona sonrió para él y por loco que parezca sintió su pecho apretarse. No había palabra para defenderse.

-Te debe dos ¿No? Solo intenta-

Una mujer sabe, los sentimientos de una chica son complicados, pero lo es más cuando el chico parece no darse cuenta de ello, su acercamiento con el castaño fue más maduro y rápido, sabe que fue amor a primera vista lo de ellos. Cree que solo le agrada Sona Sitri, posiblemente lo mismo con Le Fay aunque realmente no podía asegurarlo, aquella maga e Issei tienen una historia más compleja, más de jóvenes jugando a ser adultos.

Por lo escuchado y lo que ella misma sabe, la heredara a la casa Sitri es reservada, callada y con una mente calculadora, teoriza que la misma también comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo extraño que resulta la presencia de Issei. Pero estaba el problema de que no sabe la verdad, una demonio de sangre pura podría serle más difícil aceptarlo, aceptar que un humano, del que no sabe su verdadera validez, resulta una perturbación en sus sentidos.

Lo es para ella ¿Cómo? Se siente rejuvenecida, su actitud cambia a una más preocupada, lo noto cuando durante varias semanas no podía conciliar el sueño solo de imaginarse el martirio por él que podría estar pasando, entrenar con un dios no es cosa sencilla. Su presencia siendo tan cálida, sintiéndose protegida, volvía a ser una chiquilla.

Por eso lo ayuda, aun si se siente extraño no lo negaría, saber que hay más chicas resulta interesante, pero al igual que la naturaleza de Ddraig que hace que los sentimientos del castaño sean más profundos la naturaleza de Yasaka hace que no se enoje o sienta celos, Issei le había jurado amor eterno y ella igual, aun si es poco tiempo lo que llevan sabe que es para largo.

Para siempre.

Los Dragones no solo pueden amar a mas, sus sentimientos son más fuertes, verdaderos, cada conexión es diferente pero no por ello débil sino lo contrario. Sin olvidar que Issei es reservado, aprecia mejor ello, la vida, sus amigos pueden ser contados con los dedos y su naturaleza humana que le permite ser crítico, ver más allá de lo que le enseñan, curiosidad.

Curiosidad….esa es la respuesta.

Antes de decir algo más el sonido de una puerta abrirse abruptamente los alerto.

-AJA!- Kunou…- No puede ser! ¡Siguen dormidos! ¡El desayuno se enfriará! ¡Y yo lo hice!- Marido y esposa se miraban a los ojos, sonriendo al final. Issei pensaría en eso después, Yasaka ira a ver si la cocina no esta en llamas- Mami! Papi!- grito y salto sobre ellos.

-Nos atacan!- fingió Issei despertar.

-La cocina se incendia!- siguió el juego Yasaka.

-Buaaaaaaaa! Padres malos! ¡Son casi las once y no me han ido a ver! Buaaaaaaaaa!-

Aquello si fue sorpresa, Issei se levantó y abrió las cortinas permitiéndole al sol iluminar con luz la habitación, era cierto, el sol estaba casi al punto.

-Joder! No me digas que lo….!- una cola le enrollo su boca. Kunou aplaudió divertida, no conocía ese vocabulario por lo que solo lo tomaba con gracia.

-Y que nos preparaste mi amor?-

-Pastel de coco y Café!- ahí quedaba, no más películas infantiles.

Dos horas después…..

Estaban en un campo verde despejado Yasaka estaba sentada bebiendo un poco de té mientras miraba a Issei enseñarle algún que otro hechizo que pudiese servirle a la energética Kunou, su entrenamiento había comenzado desde temprana edad, después de lo ocurrido hace meses el castaño decidió enseñarle un par de hechizos propios, entrenarla el mismo y tenía le certeza de que en una pelea siempre se debe contar con algo más que su propio poder por lo que la niña estaba sentada de pies cruzados, usando una yukata azul y su cabello algo largo atado en una coleta, con la mirada concentrada en sus manos a la vez que un circulo azul comenzaba a aparecer.

-Piensa en cómo se siente, imagina que puedes moldearlo a tu antojo, dale una forma que te guste….- una bola de agua comenzó a formarse en sus pequeñas manos, la mente de una niña era como un mundo de colores, colores que puede utilizar de muchas maneras. La pequeña y deforme bola de agua comenzó a alargarse, primero parecía una U inversa, luego comenzó a girar, sus palmas se juntaron y lo hizo, un pequeño chorro de agua salía de sus manos hacia el aire.

La mayoría de los ataques eran de fuego, el poder del zorro, senjutsu en sus manos para mayor fuerza y una velocidad digna de su gente, eso es lo que esperaría el enemigo. Le enseño el elemento agua como algo para ella misma.

 _-Siempre, el factor clave en una lucha es la sorpresa-_

Su único consejo y el que Kunou seguía a pie de la letra.

Era el quinto hechizo que le enseñaba, los dos primeros eran de elemento tierra para ataque y defensa, dos más que eran escudos básicos estilo aire uno para protección propia y el otro para proteger multitudes. No había prisa, tenía decenas de hechizos a su disposición, aunque la mayoría sobraba pues en su totalidad servían para cosas normales, 'Granger' le hacía estudiar de todo.

-Mira Mami! Así podre cuidar a las plantas- si así lo quería, ponerle más magia lo hacia más grande y poderoso pasando de manguera a una ola de más de veinte metros.

-Solo no lo uses para travesuras- la niña sonrió, no prometiendo nada.

-Muy bien, ahora pasamos al entrenamiento- Kunou salto en un giro de reversa a más de diez metros, su agilidad y movimientos eran suaves y precisos, posando sus pies con delicadeza y control. Issei estaba sin su armadura, usando una playera gris, pantalones y tenis deportivos oscuros- Solo Senjutsu-

Kunou, la primera vez que hicieron esto dudo en usarlo pues sabía que su padre era humano y aquello podía lastimarlo, pero cambio de idea cuando comprobó que Issei era tan rápido y fuerte como un ser sobrenatural por lo que no contradijo a su orden.

Desapareciendo en un parpadeo.

Issei estaba en posición de pelea, se movió a la derecha esquivando un puño envuelto en energía natural, vio a Kunou abrir los ojos sorprendida, pero volvió a desaparecer cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo. Se había ocultado, a ojos de otros dirían que se volvió invisible o había desaparecido, el vio como corría por el campo y lo único que la delataba eran las marcas de sus pies que dejaba tras de sí.

Su técnica de ocultación necesitaba mejoras, ya les diría cuales a sus maestros.

-Si logras darme un golpe podrás pedirme lo que quieras- susurro, pero Kunou escucho a la perfección, dejando de dar vueltas alrededor suyo y correr de frente, por un segundo se decepciono de un ataque que no llevaba sorpresa, cambio de idea cuando vio sus últimas pisadas comenzar a dañar el suelo.

-Casi- dijo al instante que saltaba esquivándola, pero eso no fue el final. Ya no estaba abajo.

-Oh….- al no haber suelo ahora sí que era difícil verla…..pero olvidaba que también sabia Senjutsu además de que Ddraig podía decirle donde esta, lástima que no interfiere en estos momentos.

Con su palma desvió una mano que iba directo a su quijada.

-Moooooo! Papa malo!-

-Que? Jamas dije qu…..- pero solo lo distrajo, su cola quiso tomar sus piernas pero puso las palmas de su mano apuntando hacia abajo, un hechizo estilo aire que lo hizo salir disparado hacia arriba, salvándose.

-Noooo!- lo imito pero siendo fuego que la impulso detrás de su padre- Quiero ir con los abuelos! Quiero quiero quiero quiero!- abrió ligeramente la boca, Yasaka sonreía con cariño, a veces los niños sorprendían por cosas tan simples, bueno la verdad era difícil pero le parecía linda verla con la cara enojada y triste, era un berrinche.

-P-pero….- ella fue más rápido, tuvo que desviar uno, dos, tres, cinco, nueve, quince, veintidós golpes en menos de cinco segundos.

-N-nunca e-eh v-visto a…..- bajo sus defensas ante una cara que solo hacia acojonarse su pecho, olvidando por completo su mismo consejo. Se la sorpresa.

Crack!

Golpeo su estómago, rompiendo algo seguro.

-G-gahg!- su ultimo sonido antes caer al suelo. Yasaka observaba tranquila, solo ella sabía que pasaba.

-Si!...espera?! no! ¡Pensé que lo esquivarías! - bajo siguiéndole rápidamente. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Issei.

-Eso fue bueno- giro levemente, cayendo de pie sin ningún problema, Kunou ante la sorpresa no pudo detenerse, estirando los brazos la atrapo sin problemas.

-Moooooo!- inflo sus mejillas, sonrojada, abochornada, la princesa, sonrió con gracia mientras la ponía en el suelo.

-Algún día, vale…- lo susurro.

-Yaaaaaaaaai!- y salió corriendo hacia su madre-Mami Gane!-

-Eso veo…..- sonriéndole le ofreció un vaso con jugo de naranja. Issei las veía hablar desde lejos con satisfacción, verlas felices, sin preocupación alguna, era un premio que sin querer llego más pronto de lo esperado.

Cerro los ojos recordando algunos rostros, amigas que resaltan en una multitud.

Le Fay….Rossweisse….Sona… y alguien más de quien ahora está enojado. Su mejor amiga de la que añora su compañía, su personalidad mandona, pero a la vez sacando a relucir su infantil comportamiento, aquella maga que le enseño mucho, por ella está aquí. Rossweisse aquella inexperta mujer que le resultaba atrayente su personalidad, tan llena de emociones y a la vez una poderosa guerrera, eso sabía bien, ella mostraba un manejo de protecciones y defensas mágicas muy fuertes de Asgard, ya se arrepentiría el viejo ese. Sona con su silencio, uno que calma y a gritos dice 'Estoy aquí' y no te abandona, aquella chica estricta que por alguna razón quiere ver su sonrisa, aquella que guarda muy bien, si supiera lo linda que se ve….

Se preguntaba que harían sus amigos ahora, aquellos locos que solo lo atosigan ¿Que hacen? Se pregunta.

.

.

.

.

-Jodete! Es mi turno!- ¿gritos?

-No! Es turno del mejor y único ser que camina entre los dioses!-

-Si sintieras un golpe de Thor seguro pierdes la cabeza!-

-Alguien ha visto la mantequilla?- la voz de un despreocupado salía de la cocina.

-No te atrevas a ponerle 'eso' a las palomitas o no habrá una vuelta por tu restaurante favorito- un grito ahogado y el sonido de una cuchara caer al suelo- No Exageres!-

-No entiendo….donde estan? No era el área 51 o porque tantas luces?- una peliplateada estaba bastante confundida.

-Están en el espacio, esos son androides y todo era una simulación donde estaban encerrados haciéndoles experimentos, esto si es absoluta y pura ciencia ficción…..- vio una mano morena acercarse lentamente a un control remoto- NO! No volverás a poner boxeo! Estoy harta de ver a idiotas golpearse-

-Pero si es espíritu! El más puro e increíble espíritu de lucha donde no hay palabras y el único método de comunicarse es con….!- miro sus manos, cubiertas de unos guantes oscuros- …Est…..-un golpe a la nuca.

-No seas imbécil!- una pelinegra estaba que no podía volver a escuchar aquel extraño discurso- Y si vuelves a hablar te juro que borro los canales de deporte- sin aliento y azul dejo de decir palabra alguna.

-Pues que es mi turno ya dije- una rubia revisaba una lista en la pantalla gigante frente a ellos.

Todos estaba en la sala de cine de la casa viendo las películas que tomaron del cuarto de Issei, tenía ahí una gran colección sin duda ¿Por qué? Dirán, bueno…a consecuencia de no visitarlos y de aquella primera misión donde el moreno se enojó porque no fue, nada grave pues era su problema todo el mundo quiso conocerlo mejor.

Ana descubrió que era muy maduro y accedió fácilmente a revisar todo incluido su traje, un joven honesto, serio y muy racional en el momento oportuno, le ayudo en algunas cosas, ideas para algunos proyectos e información sobre a lo que se enfrentan, hablaron un poco del pasado y lo único en que compartían algo era su odio, justificado, a la religión. Algo que sin duda debían parar.

El moreno solo se ejercitaba, Issei quiso enseñarle otra forma de pelear a lo que se negó pues tenía la firmeza de que solo necesitaba sus puños y el boxeo, espero alguna queja, pero el castaño no dijo nada solo que si es así pues tenía que entrenar más, aquellas pesas mágicas sí que servían ya que a cada segundo que pasaba entrenando comenzaba a sentirse muy ligero aun con todo ese peso extra que cargaba su cuerpo.

Danny no hablaba mucho, entrenaba poco y sus ojos siempre estaban puestos en la comida, su poder aún desconocido era algo que seguía investigando junto con Ross, pidió información a Odin pero de momento no tenían respuesta, lo único que sabe del chico es que desde hace un par de años vagaba por el continente Americano sin rumbo.

Solo hablaron de ellos mas no de Issei, el líder poco hablo de su pasado solo mencionando a Le Fay y algún que otro dato de su entrenamiento así que en vista de no conseguir información suya, personal, buscaron en su cuarto descubriendo únicamente una colección de películas, series, libros en relación con cualquier culto en el mundo, su computadora estaba abierta en páginas de la policía e inclusive en portales algo oscuros, Ana supo que el chico había entrado a la Wed oculta, un lugar retorcido, una libreta grande, unas doscientas páginas de puros nombres y direcciones.

Ya quería hacer unas visitas…..

En fin, ya habían visto una docena de películas y lo único bueno fue saber que el llorón sabia cocinar como un chef. Bueno para ellos e igual malo, el pelinegro se acaba la comida.

-Transfor…..Super…..Batman, la trilo…P-princesa por s-sor….1-17 again?...T-tres metros sobre que?...Crueles inten….esta se ve buena- mejor que aquellas empalagosas, no entendía los gustos del héroe mundialmente reconocido-

La verdad era que esto también era un descanso, todos avanzaron en muchas cosas esta última semana.

Ana y Ross comenzaron a hacer equipo, ambas eran muy inteligentes, avanzaron rápidamente en la construcción de una nave aérea no olvidando todo lo que tenían en su poder, como tarea para Reyna ella tuvo que practicar los programas de vuelo, comprando softwares militares en el mercado negro dado que ella ya conocía esa parte gracias a Issei, eso y las claves para entrar, varias cuentas que no eran del castaño pero que tenía a su disposición, imposible rastrear. Cuentas que sirvieron para comprar tecnología secreta del gobierno americano, artefactos para la nave.

Ana descubrió que el poder de su mochila solo era compatible con piezas que puede instalar ya que ciertas cosas no tuvieron la misma reacción, como si la misma energía decidiera que tomar, solo añadiendo tres juguetes nuevos: un lanzagranadas, un comunicador disfrazado de arete, hechizado por Ross para sobrevivir a las explosiones, la rubia siendo protegida por escudos asgardianos de casi cualquier artillería pesada.

Dos Mini-Gun, una sub-ametralladora y una pistola perforante mejorados ya de antes, cubiertos de poder del Dragon Gales.

Balas:6000. Munición de lanzagranadas: 50. Se enamoró de los sellos de almacenamientos mágicos.

El moreno, sin saberlo, el peso total presente en los sellos alcanzaba la media tonelada, pero el chico no parecía saberlo pues se sentía normal. Su entrenamiento con Saji comenzaba a dar frutos pues ahora tenía un control, no total, de aquella energía que puede cubrir su cuerpo, incluso en ese momento mientras se quejaba de lo raro que se veía la película mantenía una ligera capa invisible de Touki a modo de entrenamiento, pues hacerlo invisible era el problema.

Concentrar el poder en sus manos y pies, velocidad y fuerza, unos sentidos como si predijera en el acto los movimientos del enemigo, ya no era entrenamiento con Saji sino un duelo. Aunque claro, Saji puede absorber su energía o quemarlo.

Rossweisse diseño los trajes, una segunda piel de tela oscura , cómoda, ajustable, aprueba de balas de gran calibre, cubierto por un chaleco delgado, solo para aparentar, botas negras de combate, guantes ajustables y una máscara, no todos, diseño personal. La insignia de Dragon descansaba en el hombro derecho.

Decidieron que serían parecidos trajes pues nadie quería diseños brillosos, solo Danny que quería un conjunto blanco completo, llorando, pero aceptando el final. No se diferencia mucho de un traje de asalto de algún ejército, solo que sin nación.

Danny, con este no hay mucho avance.

Buen cocinero, palomitas para todos, pollo asado, pizza, los últimos dos suyos, agua, jugo, cerveza, soda y todo en la mesa enfrente, un buffet.

Pero eso no era lo importante.

Es rápido, un sexto sentido que le advierte de los problemas cuando están cerca, destreza, solo huye en otras palabras. Le era imposible sacar a relucir aquel poder y no ayudaba que necesitaba ser golpeado para activarse, lo cual era lo último que quería aquel pelinegro, delgado, pero con un buen sazón…. Corazón corrijo.

Reyna intentaba ayudarlo y aunque le agradase el chico no ha habido avances significativos, después de unas prácticas entendió que aun si se pareciese mucho la naturaleza de su poder con el celestial de los Ángeles, era diferente, incompatible y era lo que no entendía. Luz con luz deberían caminar juntos, pero no.

Al menos el peso extra servía, la última vez que lo checo tenía encima más de doscientos kilos sobre sus hombros, practica con armas humanas por orden de Ana, ella lo ha estado estudiando lo cual a Reyna le molesta, nadie puede darle ordenes más que ella, excusas…

Hablando de la Angel, se podía decir que era lo suficientemente apta para Hackear al pentágono, estar un par de minutos adentro y salir con cualquier información que necesiten sin ser descubiertos. Su tiempo para aquella página Web disminuyo con las peticiones de Ana, quien diría que ambas serian buenas amigas, junto con Ross quien era la que se avergonzaba por escuchar sus historias, amoríos, dándole consejos con Issei lo cual la rubia le parecía extraño, pero después de todo lo escuchado ya no se sorprende.

Entrena con todos, obtuvo dos plumas sin darse cuenta, ya no era lo mismo, no era el sentimiento que esperaba, creía en el pasado que se sentiría bien pero ahora mismo le parecía más interesante sus hobbies, lo que le gustaba, volviéndose aficionada de estar mucho tras una pantalla, no sufriría nunca de los ojos así que era premio doble.

Aprendió nuevos hechizos, creciendo su repertorio de ataques, incluso defensas nórdicas y sorprendentemente estudiar junto a las chicas una forma de pelear, Jiu-Jitsu, haciéndose pasar como humanas con una mujer especializada en Kyoto las acepto, no tardaron mucho en entender los movimientos, Ana ya sabía pelear otro arte marcial, Tai chi, aunque ellas eran rápidas aprendiendo dada su facilidad de ver los movimientos en cámara lenta.

Los humanos, siempre buscando la mejor forma de lastimar, sin importar si también son lastimados.

Llevaban seis películas, desde la noche anterior.

Ahora mismo eran casi las cinco.

-Ahora si es mi turno! SIIIII!- resignados, dejaron que Ali tocara el control.

(Puerta abriéndose)

-Descansando?- pensando en el diablo….humano mas bien. Issei no estaba enojado, tenía la creencia de que también debía haber tiempo para divertirse.

-Jefe!- animado Saji se levantó saludando como soldado- Creí que llegaría más tarde?-

-Ya, pero es difícil lidiar con los aviones y el cambio de horario, ahí es noche, viaje al pasado si lo piensas bien- miro a los demás, lo miraban, Danny con pollo en la boca.

-Que tal Héroe- saludo Ana- Como te fue regresar a la escuela-

-Hay personas?- pregunto la nena.

-Claro que hay personas niño! Y en mi ciudad ya hay varias en construcción y todas llevaran mi nombre ¡El más fuerte!-

-Buaaaaaa! Me gritaste!-

-Imbécil! Lo asustas- Reyna se enojó, el moreno se asustó.

-Hola Issei-kun- Hablo Ross y el castaño le sonrió, haciendo que se avergüence un poco, le encantaba verla de esa forma aun cuando hablan bastante, cosas triviales, adolescentes, aunque ella ya era adulta.

-Ross- eran muy obvios con esa mirada cómplice que se lanzaban.

-AJA! No que no era mujeriego! – acuso la rubia.

-Así que si se portaron mal cuando se vieron fufufufufu-

-No es malo que se portaran mal?- el pelinegro no entendía.

-Es hora de pelear!-

-Entrenar más bien- corrigió el rubio al moreno.

-A la mierda!- extrañamente Issei grito- entraron a mi habitación! Que cabrones hijos de puta!- vio las series y películas, no eran suyos, eran de _los dos_. Se asustaron.

-Te dije que era mala idea- le dijo Ana al moreno, quien giro la cabeza confundido.

-Pero no fuiste tú quien…- le callo.

-No hace falta que culpes a otros, un héroe debe aceptar la responsabilidad de sus errores-

-Y también te robo tu ropa- añadió Reyna.

-Esa no fue Ross?- la aludida se sonrojo furiosamente.

-N-no es…-

-Un carajo! Todos abajo! Y tu!...- miro al Ali- tu comienzas-

-NOOO!-

-Podemos cenar primero?- pregunto Danny.

-Tú serás el siguiente- se puso pálido.

-No quiero! ¡Pelear es malo! BUAAAAAAAA-

.

.

.

-Soy yo o esto es más grande….- miraba un espacio aún más aumentado, si es que se podía. Una ciudad debajo de su casa.

-Estudie todos los hechizos de defensas que hay en esta casa que dan en un total de veinticinco, estudie la complejidad de este en particular, así que mejore su '[Expansión]' y lo aumente a kilómetros, solo un poco más en poder mágico pero mucho mejor…..-

Ross dio un buen discurso, sus palabras lo sorprendían, que haya encontrado todo significa que era buena, el que vea todo ese espacio se lo decía.

-Entonces no nos contendremos- declaro con una sonrisa. Se sorprendieron.

-P-pelear enserio?- Saji aun nervioso sentía emoción, pelear con todo era el deseo de un Dragon, algo innegable en su naturaleza ahora adquirida.

-SIIIIIII!- más emocionado estaba el moreno.

-No quiero pelear!-

-Oh sí, si que lo harás muchachito endeble, es una orden- Reyna miraba con una sombría mirada de seriedad al pelinegro, con lágrimas en los ojos no pudo sino evitarla, temeroso de que su actitud la enoje más, no podía negarse ante ella por lo que mantendría silencio.

-Sera un buen entrenamiento- Ross estaba deseosa de probar el poder de los Dragones y aquellos humanos que sorprenderían al mismo Odín, llenos de potencial y un espirito fuerte, sin mirar a Danny.

-Entonces debimos pasar a la armería primero, tengo algunas cosas que mostrarte chico- Ana miraba aquella mochila de metal, lo suficientemente ajustable y sin que pesara, adoraba los hechizos para hacer las cosas livianas, facilitaba no traer un montacargas para levantar las cosas que pesaban más de media tonelada.

-Seguro, también tengo algunas ideas que compartir además de repasar nuestros próximos movimientos…- la rubia miraba expectante, viendo como su calma era sorpresa pues mañana mismo entraran literalmente a la guerra.

-Yo igual jefe-

-Yo quiero pelear hasta el amanecer-

-Yo quiero ir a mi cama-

- _Iremos_ -

-Tengo unas dudas, si se puede hablemos también-

-Claro- respondió el castaño a la valkiria.

-Solo le respondió a su chica- susurro Reyna a Ana, quien asintió con una sonrisa inquieta, seguía siendo extraño.

-Dado que tenemos el terreno suficiente….- viendo edificios apenas construidos, vacíos, sin pintura, para romperse-….harán equipo de dos, sin contenerse porque yo iré al máximo…-

[Balance Breaker]

-Desde ya-

Dos minutos después los primeros Reyna y Danny. Ali alego que necesitaba calentar.

Con su traje exótico y una mirada desafiante, Reyna se preparaba para ir contra el castaño, le debía por la humillación de cuando se conocieron. El pelinegro estaba asustado, apenas levantando las manos para defenderse.

Issei estaba tranquilo, parado en medio de un parque vacío a cincuenta metros ellos dos. Si estaba en lo correcto el primero en moverse seria….

-No te contendrás Eh! Bueno enton….!-más rápida, aquella mano envuelta en poder celestial podría haberlo lastimado, acorto la distancia en un segundo y su plumaje aumentado fue notable, sonrió malicioso cuando estuvo cerca de golpearlo en la cara.

El sonido de un golpe en el estómago de la chica fue lo que al final vieron aquellos que de lejos observaban, lanzándola de regreso siendo atrapada de golpearse en el suelo por su compañero.

-Maestra!- asustado sin haberse dado cuenta de lo rápido que fue en correr a auxiliarla la tomo sin mucho esfuerzo- Estas bien?-

-T-te parece q-que estoy b-bien eh idiota…..- se puso triste y nervioso, no sabía que decirle.

-Y-yo lo…..yo no p-puedo….no se p-pelear y t-tengo m-miedo de…..-

-Entonces has que te golpee, si no puedes controlarlo estando normal entonces intenta de esa forma, sé que suena estúpido, pero deja que te golpee el imbécil ese-

-Sabes que te escucho! - dijo Issei esperando que actué el chico, Reyna y el sabían que de los tres ahí el más peligroso, de momento, era Daniel.

-Pe-pe-pero no quiero que me golpee! Yo…..!-

-Mira imbécil!...- Reyna lo tomo del cuello mirándolo enojada, sacudiéndolo dramáticamente-…Vas pelear o te puedes olvidar de la pizza y las hamburguesas por el resto de tu vida!-

No estaba tan lastimada como aparentaba, sentía que debía hacer eso para que se arme el pelinegro de valor, es un buen chico con un poder muy interesante, interesante su sincera amabilidad a todo el mundo, sonriendo como un niño pequeño que ve algo que le interesa en todo momento, no entendía a los humanos, ni siquiera sabía si lo era el, pero se sentía en la necesidad de ayudarlo, como si algo mas allá de su razón le invitara a verlo, tratarlo y ayudarlo.

Olvidando quien era, siendo otra persona, haciéndose su amiga.

Era lindo…y tierno.

Por eso no evito mostrar incredulidad cuando lo vio salir disparado unos metros atrás, sabía que eso iba a pasar, pero aun así viendo como Issei le golpeo con verdadera fuerza, capaz le mato o le voló la cabeza, malas ideas la inundaron que hicieron que se enfurezca.

-Creo que me pase…..- y lo decía tan casual….

CRACK!

Reyna le dio un potente golpe en el pecho con toda la fuerza que pudo mandándolo a derribar un muro de un edificio cercano.

-Claro que te pasaste tarado! Y ahora veras como te parto en dos! Hare que te tragues tus órganos cuando los saque uno por…..-

A una velocidad fugaz, como una estrella blanca, se impulsó la figura de Danny a donde el castaño comenzaba a salir, Reyna miro sorprendida al chico. La figura de Issei también brillaba de un color rojo y verde, su guante brillaba con fuerza.

Levanto ambas manos juntando sus antebrazos en defensa de aquella patada de luz llena de poder, un poder que lastimaba y brillaba como lo más hermoso del mundo. Lo detuvo a duras penas haciendo que retrocediera con velocidad, pero sin doblegarse.

-Esto es lo que esperaba…..-

Lo tomo de la pierna lanzándolo contra la pared, chocando su espalda con el cemento, destruyendo y creando una cortina de humo, en cuestión de milisegundos Danny volvió al segundo round con sus manos envueltas en luz blanca, comenzando una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo con Issei.

Moviéndose a una velocidad increíble, conectando puño con puño, carne contra armadura, lanzándose de un lado a otro, destruyendo las cosas con sus propios cuerpos. Daniel no mostraba signos de dolor, su miraba era la de alguien con desinterés, aunque el iris de sus ojos eran de un blanco puro que parecían brillar, solo sucio y con la ropa rota, semidesnudo, mostrando un cuerpo delgado, pero con aparente trabajo, nada para alardear pues no era débil.

PUM!

Aquel golpe a su cara se lo demostraba.

 _ **-[Te ha lastimado, deberías acabar ya o se podría complicar…]-**_

 _-'Diablos amigo! ¡Te has mantenido callado eh! ¿¡Ahora podrás ayudarme verdad!?'-_

 _ **-[…..]-**_

 _-'Y una mierda! No me disculpare con quien me llamaba cada vez que no entendías la trama de la película que veía con las chicas!-_

 **-[Abajo]-**

Esquivo un intento de tacleo que haría que el edificio en el que estaban se derrumbara, solo usaría fuerza física, no sabría que podía causarle si le lanza algún ataque mágico o usar Senjutsu.

 _ **-[Al lado izquierdo….sube una pierna sino la quieres perder]-**_ y un Dragon cortante, causado por una película animada de dragones, que solo es oportuno cuando casi recibe el golpe, el que Reyna lo tocara es prueba.

 _-'Vamos!...'-_ esquivo viendo como Danny choco contra otro muro, si seguían haciendo eso todo el lugar caería.

 _ **-[Atrás]-**_ Reyna iba con una lanza directo a su espalda. Un salto basto.

-Eso es trampa coño!-

-Marica! Dijiste que lo diéramos todo y eso es justo lo que voy a hacer!- otra lanza de poder celestial, en ambas manos y corriendo desapareció de su vista.

Logro evitar eso, dándole un manotazo en la espalda imbuida en poder.

-AHHH!-

 _ **-[No te distraigas]-**_ Danny ya estaba frente suyo, con esos ojos sin emoción y ese iris que asusta, sucio pero sin mostrar dolor alguno por los golpes recibidos.

 _-'No lo hago'-_

Usando algunos [Boost] moviéndose rápido comenzó a defenderse deteniendo y desviando cada golpe, incluso obligándose a usar Senjutsu , sentía un resquemor cada golpe y eso le inquietaba. Comenzó a retroceder, su velocidad aumentaba al igual que su brillo.

¿Qué era?

-Tomalá! - Reyna aprovecho llegar volando a gran velocidad, notaba como comenzaba a usar su poder para hacer más efectivo el golpe cuerpo a cuerpo. Con su antebrazo derecho logro parar aquella patada- ¡Dije tómala! -

Comenzó a patear repetidas veces, cada uno sin bajar la energía.

 **[Thunder!]**

Aquello si lo alerto. Magia nórdica.

-No creas que se me olvida la caja de sorpresa que eres maldición! ¡Así que defiéndete de tu novia!- su poder celestial, aquellas lanzas fueron cubiertas por una capa de energía eléctrica.

-D-deja a Ross maldita sea!-

A unos doscientos metros y con ayuda de una pantalla observaban la pelea gracias a cámaras inalámbricas, pequeñas, difíciles de notar.

-Ya son novios?- pregunto Ana a una colorada Valkiria

-Eso es Jefe! Hay que tener un Harem los mas…..!-un golpe en su cara lo mando a volar.

-A la mierda eso! No quiero volver a ver o escuchar una orgia en tu cuarto!- dijo Ana recordando las dos veces que las amigas de Ross venían para visitar a su 'Novio'-…Tch! Calenturientos-

-Así que era eso….- recordó el moreno los gritos y sonidos extraños- Creí que veían una película, ya me dieron ganas de ir a ver a mi novia-

-Hmp! Hombres…..-

-S-soy su novia…..- repito Ross sonrojada, 'Lenta' pensaron los tres restantes ahí.

De vuelta….

Esquivaba aquellos ataques de luz que terminaron por derrumbar todo el edificio, saliendo de los escombros solo para volver al combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el pelinegro, esquivaba y devolvía lo ataques con elegancia, terminando por lanzar a Danny chocando contra un árbol, partiéndolo en dos de proceso.

-No lo lastimes más! - espadas de luz, eso sí que eran ataques sorpresa.

-Pero si le callo el techo y no tiene nada! - esquivo ese que iba separar su cabeza de su cuerpo-Loca! -

 _ **-[No le quites el ojo]-**_ tenía razón, sabía que Danny comenzó a correr contra suya mientras esquivaba los tajos de Reyna, espero hasta el último segundo para golpear las manos de la caída, soltar sus armas de poder, un leve golpe en la cara para aturdirla, saltar viendo que pasaría ahora.

Daniel se impulsó más cuando vio a la chica ser golpeada, queriendo atacarlo, fallando al verlo desaparecer, recuperar el control cuando vio con quien iba a chocar.

-M-maestra…..- susurro al último segundo sintiendo mucho cansancio…y hambre. Cerrando los ojos quedando inconsciente en el momento que choco contra Reyna.

-Y caen los primeros…- dijo Issei viendo a ambos rodar por el suelo. La primera en recuperarse fue Reyna.

-M-maldito mocoso….- se tomó la cabeza aun aturdida, aun no le cabe que un chico pudiera barrer el suelo fácilmente con ella y sin ayuda.

-ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ- miro a su lado viendo dormir a su problema, su carga, una que no puede negar, una que instintivamente quería proteger. Estaba dormido, ese no era el problema.

-Qué bueno que no…- se acercó demasiado, saltando hacia el castaño con el puño apretado, tomándolo con la guardia baja, incluso Ddraig no previo eso. Recibiendo un potente golpe que agrieto su casco, dolió, ¡le dolió de verdad! -¡A la mierda!- grito llevándose la mano a la cabeza, sobándose inútilmente pues el casco se lo impedía, aumentando su poder se arregló la grieta, pero su cara y el dolor no, iba a regresar el golpe pero le sorprendió verla cargar al pelinegro.

-Ni creas que te has salvado imbécil! Si lo lastimaste de verdad te dejare hoyos por todo el cuerpo ¡Entendiste eso 'jefe'!-

No parecía serlo en ese momento, girando los ojos restándole importancia decidió dejarla ahí pues no quería hacerla enojar, no una mujer, no otra vez. Fugazmente termino viendo y dándose cuenta de que había una pluma más de las que conto al principio del duelo, que extraño, ella había contado que no importaba si entrenaba más ella sentía que ya no podía ser más fuerte, pero ahí estaba ella, logrando moverse a una velocidad tres veces mayor que en un principio.

Noto su preocupación, su enojo era evidente al igual que la razón para actuar así.

Tenía muchas dudas ¿Cómo? Era una de ellas.

-Mmmmmm…- comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Ambos esperaron-…Madre….-susurro-….p-porque…..porque me has.…a-abandonado?...-estaba dormido, soñando, con una mirada entre ambos era obvio que se preguntaban que fue eso, pero nada sacarían si lo despiertan ya.

-A su dormitorio, revísalo y regresa cuando puedas- Reyna ya lo tenía en brazos, un cuerpo delgado y alto, debería decir algo por lo patético que se veía, para otros, para su pasado, ahora…ahora disfrutaba de ver una sonrisa que no fuese falsa, uno inocente como en aquellos viejos días en los que sus alas eran blancas.

-Hablaremos después? -

-Si-

A lo lejos volando venía la siguiente ola.

Rossweise usaba su traje de pelea, tan hermosa y letal, su mirada cambio a la de una guerrera. Ana en verdad le puso mucho esfuerzo, saber que cientos de balas intentaran atravesarlo, ayudados de un poder sobrenatural, el de un Dragon. Recuerda la potencia de eso, tendría cuidado de ambas.

-Muy bien muchacho, déjame usarte como conejillo de pruebas-

-Tú en verdad vas a matar ¿verdad?-

-Prepárate-

-N-no me contendré, será interesante probar la magia de mi hogar contra una longuinus, ¡por el padre de todos!-

-Mucho respeto, me siento celoso-

-E-ein?-

-Ambos! Dejen de coquetear…..- desviaron la mirada-…..que son!? ¿Seres sobrenaturales o solo un par de caramelos? ¡Que empiece esto!-

 _ **-[Como la primera vez…]-**_

 _-'Ahí no tenía todo el traje…'-_

 _ **-[Pero ahora estas balas tienen poder, el suficiente para agrietar el traje si te descuidas]-**_

 _-'Le Fay saldría corriendo….'-_

 _ **-[Ella era lista, una velocidad como esa, en simple y diminuto metal, no todos tendrán reflejos como para esquivarlos]-**_

 _-'Y los que reciban las balas…..'-_

 _ **-[Muerte segura o desmembramiento]-**_

 _-'Ya he visto ambas, sé que hacer-_

[Dragonshoot][x15]

Levantando la mano, abriendo la palma, múltiples disparos de energía rojiza salieron en dirección de las chicas

Boooom!

Una explosión que borro todo el suelo y levantando una cortina de escombros, una figura salir rápidamente planeando un ataque de lado.

[Escudo][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Haciéndolo más fuerte recibió una llamarada de fuego al igual que relámpagos que rodearon el escudo viendo en primera persona tal muestra de ataque, se veían débiles, pero en realidad tenían mucha energía mágica contenida, al final logrando resistir un ataque con fuerza de Ross, se mantenía alejada, buena puntería.

El sonido de algo comenzar a girar lo alerto.

Miro a Ana salir hacia arriba del humo, ilesa, veía capas de defensas mágicas brillar, como logra mantenerlos era una buena pregunta, lo que si lo asusto fue escuchar un sonido sordo.

 _ **-[Muévete]-**_

No necesitaba repetirlo, comenzó a volar hacia atrás, alejándose de su trayectoria, pero sin perder de vista la destrucción que lo acompañaba, como si cientos de bombas impactaran el suelo, destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

-Hija de tu…!- no podía repetir el mismo fallo de su primer encuentro, tiene que ser rápido o ella podría darle.

Ddraig en silencio trabajaba, las veinticuatro horas en cargar más energía y guardarlo para volver a activar la [Segunda marcha] del [Balance Breaker] que era el consumo de uno de sus sellos de magia, se requieren de seis sellos para entrar a la **[JUGGERNAUNT DRIVE 2.0]** y actualmente solo tenía cuatro guardados en su espacio personal bajo protección de que en un descuido explote.

El dragón Gales miraba por sus ojos, observando y solo avisando cuando algo este muy cerca, era posible que Issei ya fuese lo suficiente hábil para prever ataques de alta magnitud, era una costumbre mutua, Ddraig en el pasado lo ayudo mucho y el castaño no decía nada, era costumbre de compañeros.

Misma que veía Ddraig cuando ambas chicas comenzaban a acorralarlo, trabajo en equipo y con una buena combinación de ataque y defensa lograban que Issei no pueda ser tan rápido.

-Lo siento!- dijo la peliplateada a la vez que varios ataques fueron lanzados contra el castaño.

Trueno y agua pasaron lado suyo a la vez que saltaba para esquivar las balas de la otra chica, se impulsaba y volaba hacia un techo, Ross repetía lo mismo ahora más cerca, tomo un impulso esquivando el ataque que destruyo el lugar moviéndose rápidamente detrás de ella.

-No te disculpes- Issei dirigió un golpe a su rostro, ella asustada, pero logrando moverse descendiendo, rápidamente comenzó a crear escudos y potenciándolos cuando vio bolas de energía cayendo sobre ella.

Boom!

Ana aprovechando el sonido disparo una granada envuelta en energía roja, parecía un meteorito lo que se acercaba al castaño.

Quien levantando una mano un escudo mágico verde apareció recibiendo el impacto, mirando a su lado con su otra mano creo otro cuando más ataques salían de la tela de humo, Ross solo estaba cubierta de polvo, pero eso no la paro de seguir disparando ahora ataques tipo tierra.

Issei se mantenía suspendido en el aire con las manos ocupadas recibiendo el impacto con sus escudos, los cientos de balas golpeando junto con una ventisca que lanzaba grandes pedazos de concreto y tierra, solo golpeando, pero sin moverlo de su lugar.

[Bosst!] [X5]

Uniendo ambos escudos formando una esfera que lo rodeo, comenzando a brillar peligrosamente, expandiéndose de repente y regresando los ataques teniendo ellas que moverse, de paso cegarlas con la luz verde que ilumino todo su alrededor.

No deteniéndose, tacleando a Rossweisse haciendo que caiga al suelo con fuerza, Ana quiso aprovechar el descuido, pero Issei termino de frente a solo centímetros con su mano envuelta en energía roja. En otros términos, era el final.

-Tenías que lanzarlo! – confiada y solo algo molesta por subestimarla giro haciendo que su arma igualmente quede a centímetros, de su rostro.

[DragonShoot!]

Un muro invisible recibió el ataque, comenzó a cargar, pero era tarde, el sonido de algo girar.

-Mierda!- con los antebrazos juntos detuvo la ráfaga de disparos, logrando agrietar esa parte de la armadura.

-Eso dolió Issei-kun!- atrás a cincuenta metros Ross tenía siete ataques de diversa variedad, pero cuando dijo eso estas ya estaba avanzando contra el castaño.

-Disculpa!- solo era distracción, Ana se movió a la izquierda y sin pensarlo usando sus alas de metal golpeo a Issei, sorprendido salió volando hacia los ataques. Lo habían tomado por sorpresa, sonrió al último momento.

[Tornado] [x10]

De la nada su cuerpo fue cubierto por un pilar de aire que podría llegar cien metros de altura y un ancho de 15x15, los ataques de Ross siguieron su camino pero solo se dejaron llevar por el aire que los absorbió, viendo destellos de la explosión adentro e Issei por ninguna parte.

-Eso sí dolió- detrás de la rubia, golpeándola en la nuca logrando que caiga inconsciente, ayudándola a reposar en el techo de un edificio escucho a Ross bajar aún a distancia- ¿Continuamos? - pregunto desapareciendo su casco.

-No tiene caso seguir si no lo das todo- le sonrió asustándolo.

-¿C-como lo…..?-

-Saji nos mencionó algo de lo que vio en su entrenamiento con el dios del trueno Thor-sama y puedo decir que esto no era nada comparado con lo que paso-

-Si bueno, no era muy gentil pero tampoco nos mató- de verdad lo agradecía, pasar un infierno y salir sí que te daba otra perspectiva.

-¿Contra qué nivel podría igualarse?- eso sí que lo puso a pensar.

-Rayitos dijo que los demonios de clase alta no serían problema- la escucho reír por el apodo- Y que dándolo todo podría darle pelea a un dios de nivel bajo, por lo que ahora si vuelvo a verlo me parte la madre-

-Y-yo te parto el culo mocoso a-ahora…- Ana despertó cabreada.

-Que ya acabo coño- se quejó.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a descansar- intervino la valkiria. Ana al no poder decir más termina enseñándole al castaño el dedo de en medio.

-Anda que grosera-

-Mira quien lo dice niño-

-Coño! De verdad que te vuelvo a dormir!-

-Es mi turno!-

-Esta vez ganare jefe!-

Los últimos dos acababan de llegar, Saji cargando al moreno quien vestía un traje negro de cuerpo completo con unos guantes rojos, no grandes si no más de un tamaño normal y Saji con la armadura al porte descendiendo hasta ellos. Issei miro a Ross sacudirse el polvo, se puso nervioso al mirarla así, tal vez algo encendido.

-Siento ponerme duro- se disculpó apareciendo a su lado, la chica abrió los ojos para luego sonrojarse y negar también con nervios.

-N-no es nada, en realidad estoy algo alegre por eso….-

-¿A si?-

-Antes casi nadie quería pelear conmigo y mucho menos ir con intención asesina…..- trago saliva, debe controlar esas ganas de lucha que cada día crece dentro suyo-…. Que no me tome a la ligera es un halago- sonrió mirándola, desviando ella repetidas veces su mirada avergonzada.

-Eres hermosa….- aquello la puso de piedra-…. Amable y muy lista, todo eso ya es de cuidado, y junto con la fuerza que te acompaña de verdad me atraes- fue directo, 'Se honesto' dijo Yasaka y eso quiere hacer, claro que se siente raro, pero lo sería aún mas no decirlo.

-Verlos me causa nauseas- haciendo una mueca falsa de querer Ana miro a ambos que tenían un aire muy dulce, muy de niños.

-Y no lo has visto con su esposa- dijo el rubio.

-Yo actuó igual con mi novia-

-Pues que pena, jamás en mi vida me verán así-

-Eso me dijo mi novia y siempre me saluda con un beso cada vez que regresaba del trabajo- escuchar al moreno hablar normal si era raro.

-Vámonos amiga que estos idiotas se van a poner cursis-Ana llamo a Ross no queriendo seguir ahí, tenía que pensar en que cosas podría hacer después de esto.

-Yo no eh dicho nada!- se quejó el portador de Vritra.

-Pero eres el más pervertido-

-Oye!-

-Nos vemos luego- se despidió Issei de la peli plateada quien roja asintió.

-L-lo estaré esperando….-

Ambas salieron volando de ahí alejándose rápidamente, quedando tres personas en un campo lleno de escombros, edificios y suelo bastante dañado.

-Esto va a estar bueno- hablo Issei mientras relajaba los músculos, incluyendo a los otros dos que movían pies y brazos calentando.

-¿Estará bien ir con todo?-

-Yo quiero ir con todo! El mejor lo da todo desde el principio-

-Saji ¿recuerdas la primera semana? Cuando nos puso a pelear primero entre nosotros…..-

-Eh!? Eso no lo contaste rubio!- el nombrado sonrió con sudor en la frente.

-Si bueno, no es bueno recordar las palizas-

-En ese entonces solo dominabas una habilidad y ahora estas tratando de controlar la absorción de poder, sé que te dije que la tercera habilidad era peligrosa pero ahora quiero que lo utilices-

-E-espera ¿habla de tu veneno?- Saji levanto su mano izquierda comenzando a expulsar una energía morada, comenzando a formar algo viscoso parecido a la lava, una gota cayó al suelo pareciendo acido que derretía todo, la diferencia era su efecto, dejando el suelo de un tono oscuro, esa parte del suelo estaba muerta, imposible que alguna vez vuelva a crecer pasto o vegetación.

-¿Esta seguro jefe? Si lo toca sería peligroso-

-El senjutsu me da algo de ventaja contra los venenos, incluso puedo anular aquellos que podrían hacernos daño, lo tuyo es otra cosa, solo quiero ver que tanto resisto- ya había recibido un impacto y si no se quitaba la armadura era muy posible que entrara y tocara su piel. Peligroso veneno que consume cualquier cosa.

-¿Entonces puedo quitarme las pesas?- pregunto Ali.

-Hum… claro- ¿Por qué no?

-Yossssh!- sus brazos y piernas brillaron, fue como sentirse desnudo, antes podía hacer cosas que haría normalmente pero con ese sentimiento de llevar algo encima, al principio costo pero fue cuestión de días para acostumbrarse, aumentar muy seguido el peso cosa que aprendió por orden de la pelinegra, difícil cuando no tienes idea alguna de la magia. Afortunadamente él es el mejor así que solo fue cuestión de tiempo.

Flexiono el cuerpo, saltando en su sitio de un lado al otro, moviendo los brazos acostumbrándose a nada.

-Genial! Me siento increíble-

-Yo igual compañero!... - Saji no se quedaba atrás- Seamos los únicos en ganarle al jefe!-

-Yo le ganare! Y solo usando mis puños!-

-Yo no me quedare atrás- haciendo aparecer una espada con su funda en su cintura, desenvainando una Katana negra en toda su extensión, con un único toque carmín en la punta de su arma, emitir fuego negro cuando se puso en posición de pelea. Ali imitándolo a solo unos pasos separados mirando a solo una persona.

-Peleemos…- Issei también preparándose, separando un poco las piernas, manos en la defensa primaria de las artes marciales. Todo su cuerpo cubrirse de una delgada capa roja, energía pura que en instantes desapareció, o eso pensaban.

Los tres eran peleadores, así que la única opción que se les vino.

-Vamos!- Gritaron los tres.

Era atacar primero.

A unos kilómetros…..

-¿Se encuentra bien Daniel?- Fue la pregunta de Ross cuando vio regresar a Reyna saliendo del ascensor. Ella aparentemente se sentía bien.

-Está comiendo- por dentro estaba feliz, despertó y aunque le molesto que lo primero que hizo fue buscar alimento, quería abrazarlo, pero salió disparado de la cama sin que pudiese detenerlo. Al menos estaba bien.

-¿Y tú? –

-Nada que no pase de hoy-

-Yo quiero subir a fumar algo para quitar este dolor de cabeza- bufo aburrida mirando las pantallas- Pero no quiero perderme esto así que toca joderse-

-Tu sí que sabes divertirte- dijo Reyna sonriendo ante las palabras de la rubia, la cual alzo los hombros despreocupada.

-La vida es corta para los humanos, demasiado poco, es aburrido así que hago siempre lo que quiero pero cuidando de no desviarme 'Que ha pasado….' ¿Acaso nunca han probado ese tipo de cosas?-

Rossweisse negó algo nerviosa, para Reyna esa pregunta era fácil por lo que solo le lanzo una mirada de '¿Enserio?'.

-No te niego eso amiga- admitió sonriente la caída, miro a Ross- ¿Pero es enserio que no has hecho nada de nada?-

Ross se sonrojo un poco.

-B-bueno, una v-ves bebí a-algo de alcohol pero n-no recuerdo nada después d-del pri-primer trago….- admitió avergonzada-

-¿Enserio?- no se la creía, las dos más bien.

-El ser virgen la delata- concluyo la caído.

-R-reyna!-

-Jajajaja pues la próxima vez bebamos algo, tampoco tengo mucho aguante así que no será lo único que hagamos además de que te daré unos consejos viendo que en verdad te gusta Issei- si se podía más, se sonrojo- Aunque te entiendo, pero neee no es mi tipo, a decir verdad ha pasado dos años desde que estuve con un hombre- ahora ella se sonrojo un poco.

-Seis meses- admitió Reyna, aunque curiosamente ya no pensaba en eso, ya no la enorgullecía por alguna razón admitir eso entre amigas.

-V-vaya, ustedes sí que han vivido-

-La verdad es que la cage muchas veces…..- Ana lo soltó sin darse cuenta.

Ross y Reyna se miraron algo inquietas, iban a decir algo, pero la rubia volvió a hablar.

-Ah! Miren, ya van a pelear, un millón a que los tres corren al mismo tiempo-

Reyna rio.

-Las tres sabemos que eso harán-

.

El sonido de tres fuerzas descomunales al mismo tiempo.

-Ja! Ganare al ser el único sin armas- Issei detenía con su mano derecha el avance de la katana de Saji, quien sonriendo seguía presionando. La izquierda detenía con puño cerrado a otro puño ambos ejerciendo una fuerte presión.

Saji retrocedió, siendo Ali quien aprovecho para comenzar el mismo la pelea. Issei guardo su arma, un simple palo de bambú.

Su báculo.

Sin palabras, comenzando ambos a golpearse a una velocidad de vértigo, el moreno moviendo el cuerpo entero, esquivando y devolviendo, Issei bloqueando e intentar hacer lo mismo, pero ambos sin dar el uno al otro un solo golpe directo, aumentaban lentamente la velocidad, sin notarlo, ejerciendo más fuerza a cada contacto, sorpresivamente Issei fue quien comenzaba a retroceder.

Llegando hasta estar debajo de un árbol, tocar su espalda contra el troco, esquivar un golpe directo a su rostro, pero viendo como un simple puño partió en dos el árbol con facilidad, uno de al menos veinte metros de altura.

-Ahora!- la voz de Saji venia de arriba, algo lejos. El moreno salto alejándose lo suficiente.

Issei entendió que iba a pasar estando por debajo de un árbol, error suyo al pensar que podría aguantar sin el uso de los [Bosst] para aumentar sus movimientos. Arriba Saji había lanzado un tajo de energía oscura demasiado grande, lo suficiente para volar la calle entera y hacer añico aquel árbol que también le caía encima.

[Bosst][X10]

[Torna…..]

-Y esto!- Saji concentro poder en su arma, costándole un poco pero finalmente la punta cambiar a morado y todo el filo a escurrir viscosidad del mismo tono pero con humo saliendo por el calor que emitía.

[Devora todo-serpiente]

Saliendo majestuosamente de la punta de un tamaño equiparable a un tráiler, avanzando mucho más rápido hasta alanzar el primer ataque. Issei pudo vislumbrar unos ojos amarillos brillante con un iris que lo miraba como su objetivo, no era algo que podía esquivar.

[Viento-Ráfaga del olvido][Boost][X15]

Estirando el brazo derecho con la palma abierta un círculo mágico apareció. Saji, estando a más de cien metros alejado pudo sentir al instante una corriente de aire, demasiado poder mágico en su mano.

[Boost][X10][Transfer]

Enviando más poder a su mano, el circulo brillar mucho más.

Una ventisca capaz de desaparecer una ciudad salió de su mano, distorsionando el espacio por la velocidad, siendo el árbol en alcanzar primero, viendo cómo se desvanecía al contacto, siguiendo su camino y chocar de frente contra ambos ataques.

BOOM!

La explosión los dejo ciegos a todos unos segundos, segundos que aprovecho el castaño siendo capaz de localizar al enemigo a ciegas, moviéndose en un instante frente a Saji, quien apenas iba abrir los ojos, le fue imposible al recibir un golpe en toda la cara.

Cayendo en picada con mucha violencia sobre un edificio y su cuerpo dejar un hoyo a través de quince pisos que parecían como cartón.

Miro hacia arriba viendo como los restos del ataque comenzaban a regresa ¿Qué tan alto es aquí? Se preguntó.

[Escudo]

Verde, cubriéndolo del ataque de Saji lo que era difícil ya que no se apagaba fácilmente.

[Mundo de Hielo-Cero][X5]

Tornando blanco el escudo, el vapor no se hizo esperar, casi de inmediato todo se congelaba, solo las llamas eran problema ya que consumían incluso el hielo lo cual no se veía a veces, magia, material, piel…consumía todo.

-No me quedare atrás!..- debajo suyo un energía conocida se hacía presente en aquel chico que solo se digna a usar puños-..Aun si no puedo volar! ¡Aun si hay cosas en medio! ¡Yo lo hare de todas formas porque no hay nada que me pare!..-

El listillo estaba debajo por protección, sus manos y pies siendo envueltos en un aura verde, si su velocidad ya de por si era sobrehumana, que pueda pelear de igual a igual, y ese espíritu…que no cae, sino que crece exponencialmente con cada motivación que tuviera al alcance.

Se inclinó un poco, el techo donde se encontraba comenzaba a temblar levantando el polvo y tierra por la vibración.

-¡Yo soy el mejor!-

Ahora es un luchador.

Y como si pudiese volar salió disparado como una bala contra Issei.

 _ **-[Muy rápido, ¿Enserio es humano?]-**_

 _-'Joder!'-_ lo tacleo por atrás usando su cuerpo para protegerse rompiendo el hielo, el traje agrietarse un poco, fuego negro en algunas partes. Ambos iban tan rápido que incluso llegaron hasta el techo.

Clavándolo en el concreto.

-Saji!- grito el moreno al caer.

-Estoy cerca!-

Crack!

Saliendo de ahí a salvo, cubierto por la capa roja de energía que renovó el traje y desapareció en un segundo.

-Serán unos hijos de….! _'Utilicemos el sello de ahora'-_

-[Está a la mitad, la última vez necesitaste un veinte por ciento]-

Atrapando a su compañero, Saji descendió a una calle vacía, no era difícil saber que va a pasar ahora.

 _ **-'[Peleemos por sangre…..]'-**_

 _-'Vitra, necesitare tu apoyo…'-_

 _ **-´[Contra Ddraig, contra cualquier Dragon, solo no pierdas mocoso]'-**_

-Genial! Hay que pelear enserio!- motivado sus puños se encendieron de nuevo, concentrarse, también renovando su [Touki] que es lo que lo protege físicamente.

El cuerpo del rubio comenzó a emitir poder oscuro, su rostro mostrar algo de molestia, Issei no sabía si era bueno que lo usara, pero de momento era la única forma de utilizar aquella oscuridad, su cuerpo brillo por el incremento de poder y la pupila de sus ojos oscurecerse.

-Hasta el final!- sonriendo por el entusiasmo que llego, miro a Issei arriba también haciendo lo mismo.

-Haber si no alguien falta mañana! Pondré sus culos contra el suelo!-

[Sello asimilado-Segunda marcha activa]

Su cuerpo emitió poder puro, cubriéndolo por completo impidiendo ver bien su cuerpo, una tela roja apenas dejaba notar su figura. Y solo era la mitad.

Saji fue el primero, rojo y negó colisionaron en un segundo en medio del cielo golpeándose uno contra otro, bloqueando una patada del rubio con dirección a su pecho, estremecer el cielo por la potencia, moviéndose con el filo de su espada en su mano intentando cortarlo, el fuego en el filo, pero sin darle a algo.

Caer hacia abajo en menos de un segundo por un golpe a su rostro. Las manos de Issei brillar peligrosamente.

[DoubleDragonShoot][X10]

Disparo dos rayos de sus manos, al instante dos tajos de energía oscura salieron de los escombros bloqueando y parando el ataque del castaño.

-No pelea solo!- se acercó rápido, ahora no podía sorprenderlo. Chocando puño con puño que iba a su quijada- Ja!- Ali comenzó a lanzar puños siendo al aire su único oponente ya que Issei se movía con suma facilidad.

[DragonShoot]

Apunto al pecho, pero cambio de idea cuando sintió a Saji acercarse, apareciendo y tomando su arma agregando Chakra creando una pequeña punta azul, una patada y Ali aun cubriéndose con sus brazos termino siendo empujado hacia abajo de nuevo, disparando contra el rubio quien con su Katana corto el ataque por la mitad separándose y explotando dos veces contra algunos cimientos alrededor.

 **-'[Vamos Rojo!]'-**

 **-[Veamos que puedes hacer Negro!]-**

Ambos luchaban como si quisiesen cortarse, bloqueando y creando ondas expansivas por la presión en el aire, moviéndose a gran velocidad por los aires mientras ambas armas colisionaban, Issei esquivando uno al pecho, Saji evitando una perforación en la pierna.

Ambos cuerpos chocando contra muros pero sin efecto pues lo sentían como papel.

[Boost!][X15]

Quince cargas más a su cuerpo y en segundos ya lo tenía acorralado.

-Buen manejo de la espada- alago a la vez que conectaba el largo de palo contra su pecho, mandándolo lejos, pero deteniéndose en el aire, cansado. Bajando al suelo, no estaba el moreno cerca.

-E-esto no ha acabado…..-

-Lo se…-

Arriba.

Esquivando.

Un puño enguantado siendo lo que golpeo el suelo, partiéndolo, haciéndolo temblar a la vez que se hundía, creando un hoyo de veinte metros de diámetro.

-No voy a quedar atrás! ¡Voy a darlo todo porque es lo que se hacer mejor! Si ustedes creen que pueden ganarme están muy equivocados!...-

-P-pero…somos c-compa….-

-No importa que tan grande sea! ¡qué tan brillante sea ni que tan poderoso sea yo seré el último en pie! Soy un campeón y voy a flotar como una mariposa y picar como una abeja porque soy grande!- su cuerpo entero emitió un aura verde, pueden decirle loco pero Issei vio algo brillar en su pecho- Eh peleado contra muchas cosas! ¡Leones! ¡Caimanes! ¡Tiburones y hasta un elefante! Lo hago por ellos! ¡Por ella! _'Por ti bro….'_ -

-Eso es amigo! Muéstrale en lo que hemos…- Saji sintió un puño directo a su rostro.

K.O

Saji fue enviado cien metros lejos de ellos, chocando, derribando y finalmente sin traje con los ojos dándole vueltas.

-Me he dicho que soy el mejor incluso antes de que supiera lo que significa! ¡Peleo por mi gente! ¡Por aquellos que viven aun en silencio yo saldré y hablare con mis puños! ¡Seré el mejor del mundo! -

Eso era nuevo, toda esa energía a causa de un espirito que no se rompe, parecía tan irreal cuando en milisegundos ya estaba a punto de golpearlo, logrando detenerlo a tiempo.

-Yo seré el hombre más fuerte!-

Comenzó a moverse, un estilo raro con los brazos juntos y las manos pegadas a su boca, cubriéndose y moviéndose de arriba abajo, lada a lado, creando una ilusión como si se desplazara, parecía un fantasma.

Issei intento conectar un golpe, pero termino el siendo quien golpee al aire, escuchando una voz tan cerca:

-Golpe Fantasma…-

Algo paso, estaba seguro de que lo esquivo impidiendo que le diese en la cara, pero entonces….

-Ahhg!-

Porque siente tanto dolor.

Lo vio moverse, vio su puño pasar cerca, lo vio fallar, pero aun así no supo que pensar cuando fue lanzado contra un edificio, tirando todo y llevarse una mano al rostro, tocándose a través del casco, abrir un poco los ojos, viendo su reflejo en un vidrio roto. El caso estaba agrietado dejando ver su mejilla izquierda con algo de su sangre, sonrió reparándolo.

 _ **-[El rubio se acerca]-**_

Desvanecerse cuando un tajo de energía comenzó pulverizar todo el lugar.

-Que pasa! No se supone que golpees a tu compañero- acuso Saji al moreno que respiraba agitado, sudando a mares y sintiendo su cuerpo algo paralizado. De verdad lo dio todo.

-Jajajjajaja p-perdon, creo que me deje llevar….-

-Te dije que ataques cuando lo debilite- Ali se sentó en el suelo, su cuerpo esta tenso, llevo cada fibra de su ser a un punto alto, se sentía cansado- Plan A fallido-

-Y cual es el plan B?-

-Perder?- una tercera voz encima de ellos junto con dos hechizos a punto de liberarse sobre ambos-No veo una salida-

-Jefe!-Saji sonrió confiado- Por que rendirse si yo no lo he dado todo-

Justo cuando los iba a lanzar dentro de los escombros salió lo que parecía un látigo verde, enrollar sus manos, absorbiendo la energía, disminuir mucho el ataque.

-Buen truco-

Tres círculos mágicos aparecieron al lado de ambos. Lo de convocarlo con las manos solo era costumbre.

-Pero tengo todo cubierto-

Saji tomo a Ali y lo lanzo lo más lejos que pudo. Volvió a encararlo con sus manos preparado para repeler el ataque.

Falso.

Tres círculos a su derecha, otras a la izquierda, tres mas encima, tres atrás

-Se acabó, pero lo han hecho bien-

-Que?...- comenzó a sonreír un poco más, casi como si estuviese ansioso-…decir que 'se acabo' y alabarnos no es divertido, ahora vera lo que he logrado luego de absorber diferentes tipos de energía-

-Lo sé- ambos emocionados- Seria loco que cedieras a la primera-

Saji tenía habilidades increíbles, capaz de absorber energía de todo tipo, asimilarla y poder lanzar los mismos ataques, lo malo era el costo rápido de su energía, entendía y hacia lo mismo que el castaño en cuanto a los sellos, pero no había mucho avance, no multiplica su poder, tiene que ganárselo, _justo como en el principio._

Ataques mágicos de todo tipo lo taparon, lo único que vio fue un puño envuelto en un aura dorada antes de que todo guardara silencio.

En su pelea con Thor logro por un segundo atraparlo con su látigo, absorbió solo un poco, nada de su inmenso poder y tuvo que ser llevado a un cuarto por su desmayo, esa era la razón y porque Thor hablo bien de aquel guerrero con gran habilidad, no era su velocidad o poder sino aquella técnica curiosa, aquello termino llamando la atención de las chicas de la ciudadela, fue Issei quien lo supo primero al visitarlo y encontrarlo encima de una de las amigas de Rossweisse.

Silencio…..

Crack!

No fue una explosión.

-Detén esto!- Saji solo levanto la mano, la magia era inútil.

 _-'El muy cabron enserio lo está haciendo!'-_

 _ **-[No le veo motivo de sonar emocionado, aquello dolerá a menos….]-**_

[Boost!][X20]

 _-'Utilizare un diez por ciento-_

 _ **-[Nos dejan con otro diez para mantener la defensa]-**_

Issei con su aura nuevamente presente voló rápido con el puño preparado, ambos sonrientes por acabar esto.

Primero fue una luz lo que ilumino todo alrededor, Ali veía de lejos, recordando busco refugio. Luego fue el sonido sordo junto con una ventisca que mandaba a volar todo a su paso.

Al final exploto.

El temblor se sintió en todo el lugar.

Calles enteras se desmoronaron y esto solo era una pizca de un mar de arena.

KBOOM!

Los vientos llegaron incluso a las chicas, cubiertas por un muro y defensas mágicas, observaron sorprendidas lo que fue solo un entrenamiento, por qué eso era… ¿no?, Ross apuntaban a que de darlo todo podrían dañar todo abajo, se hundiría la casa eso era el miedo de las dos restantes.

Ceniza por doquier, Ali caminando emblanquecido dirigiéndose al centro de todo, no era idiota, solo ya no quiere pelear, si eso.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?...-

-No..-Ahí estaba, era extraño pero observando a Issei caminar con tanta calma y cargando a un desmayado Saji, sin mostrar cansancio, estaba agradecido de no ser su enemigo-…Pero si tengo hambre, subamos a por algo ¿No?-

Y ser su amigo….

-Yosh! ¡Quiero una hamburguesa!-

.

Quince minutos después….

.

Al final solo comió un refrigerio, todos le dijeron que debía esperar para comer un banquete, hubo sorpresa de ver quién era el encargado.

-¿Sabes cocinar?- con los ojos abiertos, mirando a un pelinegro con un delantal y cortando como un verdadero chef los vegetales, no daba crédito a aquella mirada seria de su habitual lloriqueo.

-Mmmmh…- Daniel lo miro, sin dejar de cortar la cebolla-…Si, se cocinar desde hace años, l-la comida, los condimentos, los cientos de carnes que me gustaría preparar, es divertido, ¿No lo crees? -

-Bueno….- recordó a Le Fay, tomate en la cara y harina en la otra-…Jeje si, supongo que si aunque no cocino mucho solo algún que otro postre-

-Mi madre me dijo que un buen hombre debe saber usar el cuchillo-

-Es sabia, la mía que sepa trabajar- lo dijo bufando al final.

\- ¿No es eso bueno?- tomo otra verdura y siguió cortando sin mirar sus manos.

-No es de saber trabajar ¿si algo te gusta y no eres bueno que haces? La mayoría optaría por buscar algo más fácil, tomar un camino fácil y resignarte a trabajar en otra cosa, ¿Alguien realmente se esforzaría en ese trabajo? Mi madre sueña con que sea abogado y yo realmente no tengo idea de aquel futuro-

\- ¿No este sería su trabajo? – el muy loco seguía sin mirar lo que corta y ahora es la carne fresca la que está en sus manos.

-Exacto, algo que te gusta no debería ser trabajo y la verdad es que de momento no puedo pensar sino en acabar con todo ese derramamiento de sangre innecesario que nosotros permitimos-

\- ¿De qué hablan? – entro Reyna con su tableta revisando unas cosas.

-De Issei y que no quiere ser abogado por su mama- abrió los ojos, el cabron revelo algo a la persona equivocada.

\- ¿Abogado?- tuvo que preguntar, surcando una sonrisa con una ceja levantada.

-N-no! Hablábamos de que me sorprende que sepa cocinar…- lo miro suplicante-…¿Verdad?-

-E-eh, ah mmmmm y-yo no se, las mentiras son malas, aunque también hablamos eso, si yo creo s-si- ¿demasiado honesto?

-Okeey…Solo venia a mostrarte esto- mostro la pantalla al castaño, quien rápidamente noto su logo de fondo- Esta lista la pagina Web, básicamente cualquier persona puede postear de manera privada, mandar información solo como anónimo, aunque pueden escribir su nombre si lo desean, un mensaje de amor, odio, alguna información sensible y esperar que tú lo leas-

-Si alguien intenta rastre…-

-No pueden, si alguien lo intenta solo le saldrán miles de lugares en donde podrías 'Estar' y es gracias a la compra de algunos gobiernos corruptos que venden sus copias de seguridad contra los Malware en la red y contra los mejores Hackers que tendrían que pasar semanas intentando averiguar cómo entrar solo para que al final ellos sean los que donen toda su información a mi disco duro y queden vetados de por vida-

-…- sin palabras, nunca imagino que Reyna podría hacer tales cosas de manera rápida, estar encerrada todo el tiempo tiene sus frutos 'Pensó'- ¿Cuándo estará en línea?-

-En una semana-

-¿Y quien va a leer todo eso para saber que es verdad y que es falso?- Gran pregunta pelinegro. Sonrió confiada.

-Ya había pensado en eso, al enviar la carta la gente puede catalogar de qué tipo de envió trata 'Mensaje, Denuncia, saludo' en ese orden y así minimizar la cantidad a leer además de que tengo acceso a casi cualquier portal gubernamental, espiar cualquier cámara, lugar y en momento, el mundo está muy vigilado como para no ver nada-

-Eres increíble Jefa!- dijo animado el chico, Issei mirando con sorpresa observa como este suelta lo que hace para caminar y abrazar a la chica, Reyna podría decir cualquier cosa pero ese sonrojo era demasiado evidente.

 _ **-[Ambos lanzan feromonas, la cosa es saber si ellos ya lo saben]-**_

 _-'Enserio? Vaya, quien lo diría, naaa hay que dejar que las cosas se den, no sería divertido'-_

 _ **-[Y tardarse como tú?]-**_

 _-'Y eso que significa?'-_

 _ **-[Jaaaaaaaa…seguiré tu consejo socio]-**_

-Chico idiota del Harem….- La voz de Ana salió de la pared, noto una bocina y… ¿Cámaras?-…Baja al arsenal, Trae un vaso de jugo por favor- quien insulta y luego se disculpa.

Dejo a ambos tomando una bandeja con dos bebidas, él también tenía sed.

Minutos después….

-Reconozco este aroma….- tomo un poco de aire-…Anda que si- sonrió curioso.

Entro observando más cambios, más espacio, piezas de las cuales desconoce los nombres, grandes ¿un láser?, muchas luces y encima colgando cubierto por una cortina se asomaba lo que parecía ser un modo de transporte, bastante grande.

Camino tropezando con algunas piezas sueltas, un mazo incluido.

-No muevas nada chico! Tengo memoria fotográfica así que vuelve a colocar la llave inglesa donde estaba, ¿Trajiste mi bebida? -

-Sí, oye ¿qué es eso que está colgando?- encontrándola revisando unos planos sentada con una lampara en una mesa haciendo cuentas y con un compás marcaba cosas, usaba un lente especial que le permitía aumentar diez veces el tamaño, lucia calmada, teniendo en cuenta que marcaba con la derecha y escribía con la izquierda.

-Directo al grano eh, primero dame mi jugo- parando al instante lo que hacía para mirar al castaño quien estaba bastante sorprendido.

Tomando un vaso y beberlo.

-Haaaaaa que rico- bastante relajada, vislumbro un cenicero y no eran colillas de cigarros precisamente los que estaban ahí. Se limpió la boca con un pañuelo- Lo llamo 'Hunter' y era en un principio un helicóptero apache pero después de modificarlo bueno, es una mezcla de aviones, cazas incluidos, de las más recientes versiones de EUA y Rusia, partes de varios tanques, un par de submarinos, incluso algunos barcos-

Siguió….

-No tarde nada gracias a que tenía todo a la mano incluso ya tenía planos de algo así pero no creí que fuese a hacerlo algún día, también tengo listos los uniformes incluido uno para ti, los demás ya lo personalizaron un poco a su gusto, solo queda el tuyo mira- con un control sacado de un cajón apretó un botón y detrás suyo un mueble salió del suelo con solo un traje pues había seis percheros detrás del vidrio y solo uno estaba siendo ocupado.

-Tela color oscuro, hecha para agentes de la CIA capaz de impedir apuñaladas y ciertas armas de bajo calibre, chaleco delgado del ejército Ruso capaz de soportar explosiones y armas del ejército, guantes, pantalón igualmente anti balas por cierto, botas oscuras y por su puesto esto, Ross te lo eligió- otro botón y debajo donde estaba su ropa un cajón se abrió mostrando una máscara roja con los ojos en forma de reptil y unos dientes de un claro dragón, los colmillos comenzando desde las mejillas, como si estuviera sonriendo.

-Pensé en que sería raro si Dragon aparece mucho por tu ciudad dado que tampoco se excluye de los peligros-

 **-[¿Otra identidad? sino me equivoco señorita]-**

-Oh, hola Ddraig y si, dado que Issei no hace nada podría ser un buen entrenamiento-

-Calentamiento más bien- bufo Issei..

 **-[¿No fuiste a buscar un trabajo? eso podría ser la excusa perfecta para salir por las noches, como ese sujeto de ciudad Gotic..]-**

-Es Gotica y…creo que tienes razón- tiene muchas habilidades de combate, no usarlas seria tonto- Sin usar la armadura eh…- a decir verdad, con Le Fay algunas veces no pudo usar ni sus alas, el problema de mucho público.

-Y para acabar…- Ana apretó otro botón y las cortinas se removieron- Dile hola a Hunter-

-A la madre...-

Grande, parecido a un avión del ejército, pero con la diferencia de tres propulsores en la parte trasera, dos grandes en las alas, misiles y acompañado de artillería pesada oculta en la nave.

-Tiene control de mando, algunos cuartos de descanso, cocina gracias a Daniel y espacio suficiente para lo que se nos venga en gana, capaz de romper la barrera del sonido, en otras palabras, podemos llegar a cualquier parte del mundo en cuestión de un cuarto de hora, si es que no nos llevamos de paso algún avión comercial-

-Y si….- apareció la mano de la armadura, apuntando. La miro, la rubia solo sonreía.

-Anda….- y así lo hizo.

[Dragonshoot]

Bum!

Un sonido sordo, humo, pero no veía caer algún pedazo.

-Reyna y Ross conjuraron muchas protecciones-

Intacto.

-Solo falta ser cargado- la miro curioso.

-Eh?-

-Resolviendo que lo que hizo Ddraig es difícil de imitar ya que solo puede funcionar para las cosas que agrego a mi bebe y no nuevas cosas, llego a la conclusión de que solo con Ddraig podría funcionar por lo que me tomo en la libertad de hacer que esto…- mostro con su mano lo que era un chip-…lo haga suyo y así monitorear desde mi cuarto lo que según es para los seres paranormales un arma muy valiosa-

-Tu estas loca…- pero tomo el chip-…Espero no explote-

-No tengo otra Longuinus a mi disposición- era la rata.

-Mierda….¿Crees poder amigo?-

 **-[La duda ofende]-** cerro el puño concentrando energía **-[Mmmmm esto es…..extraño, veo letras…y números juntos, no sé qué significa pero esto es sencillo ya que este lenguaje quiere también entrar]-**

-Me dijiste que a pesar de hacerlo ver como un guante tecnológico no tenía más que una pantalla que solo sirve como mapa-

-Creí que el paquete completo vendría, imagine un sonar o cosas como en los comics pero solo obtuve eso ya que requería que también supiera de toda la información, datos que no se ni ahora-

-Desde que hizo suyo, por así decirlo porque es mío….- Esta loca- Mi Bebe tuve esa curiosidad, tal vez podrían hacer otras cosas suyas como por ejemplo una pistola-

Un recuero lejano, de sus aventuras con la rubia de anteojos, se veía a si mismo acostado en el suelo con un arma táctica UMP y llevándose por la ira clara en su mirada dispara con un hilo rojo de poder de Ddraig, olvidando ese momento ya que tenía dos disparos, uno en la pierna y el otro en el hombro, terminando desmayado y al despertar la prisa del momento lo llevo a olvidar aquel momento.

[Actualización completa en funcionamiento]

Desapareciendo el guante del balance breaker, volviendo al principio del camino, un guante rojo apareció y en la pantalla palabras comenzaron a aparecer.

-Pero que fue lo que….-

Ring ¿Un mensaje?

[Soy una maldita…]

-Genio….- rápidamente miro a la rubia que con su tableta estaba con los ojos abiertos-….tienes línea-

Comenzó a vibrar.

Dos cuadros comunes aparecieron, rojo y verde.

 **-[Socio esto es raro, siento un cosquilleo cuando hace eso]-**

-Es…una llamada-

-También tiene acceso a internet y aplicaciones de hackeo, un sonar, visión térmica ect… lo interesante es saber que puedo obtener de todo esto- miro la abundante información, mayoría recuerdos de Ddraig escritos, información de seres sobrenaturales incluido la suya, tiene mucho por leer.

 **-[Es increíble]-**

-¿Que puedes ver socio?-

 **-[todo]-**

Descarga completa: Game of…

-No jodas! Pensé algo épico!-

 **-[Esto es épico, por fin puedo verlo y en primera persona Buajajajajajajaja]-**

-Y ahora la parte final-

Hunter comenzó a descender, la parte de abajo se abrió mostrando lo que parecía un tipo de motor, tenía adentro unas piedras brillosas.

-Varios tipos de energía en caso de que estemos en problemas, ten cuidado- ella retrocedió.

.-Aja…- puso sus palmas en el motor-'Ddraig'-

-[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] -

Aquellas luces comenzaron a tornarse rojo, no de peligro, Hunter dejo de lado ese color metálico a tomar un rojo opaco en algunas partes.

 **-[Compañero, creo que es posible que esto pueda aguantar más, permiso para liberar un sello]-**

Abrió los ojos-

-Seguro? Eso es muy peligroso, tú mismo dijiste que con solo uno podríamos destruir un país pequeño, no quiero morir en una explosión-

 **-[Pequeños riesgos]-**

-Tu cabron!-

[Sello liberado] [Transfer]

Un zumbido, presión en el aire que mando volando papeles, aquellas piedras comenzaron a vibrar peligrosamente. El motor fue rodeado por completo de un manto rojo, los cables tornaron verde zafiro, repartiendo la energía para toda la nave.

Si antes parecía solo un avión personalizado ahora parecía algo completamente sacado de una película de ficción.

-[Y solo nos quedan tres sellos, el cuarto estará listo mañana]-

Brillaba el motor cegándolos, pero no parecía peligroso, separando su mano, dando pasos atrás, observando como una delgada capa roja cubrió todo el cuerpo metálico, desapareciendo al instante, sintiendo cosquilleo nuevamente en su brazo, observando la pantalla.

[Cargando….100% completado]

Tenía un enlace para ver la carga del motor, a este sí que tenía que tener contacto, aunque dudaba que fuese seguido.

-Mi Bebe! Aunque tu eres mi favorita- hablándole a su mochila. Reviso su tableta-..todo está estable, mañana será la primera prueba de vuelo- ¿Qué?

-Espera carajo! ¿Aún no lo has probado? - ella negó- nos vas a matar coño! -

Levanto los hombros restándole importancia, tenía mucho trabajo, pocas horas de sueño, no tuvo la oportunidad, pero sus cálculos eran correctos, añadiendo que está capacitada para volar varios tipos de aviones tenía total confianza, los números no mienten, a veces….

-Mejor vamos a comer algo, tengo bastante hambre- muy despreocupada. Issei la observo sorprendido irse. Suspiro negando con la cabeza, jamás entendió a los cerebritos, Le Fay era prueba de eso.

Una hora después…

-Somos todos un desastre-

Mirando las palomitas, soda, unas cervezas y a Danny jugando la consola contra Saji. Haciendo escándalo. Habían cenado bien, pero reúne a puros adolescentes, una Angel caída irresponsable y una rubia aburrida, un poco de cerveza en el jugo de Ross y todo se descontrolo, derrumbando la única figura de autoridad, el, ni puto caso.

-ZzzzzzzZZZZZzzzz-

Ross dormida en su pecho, ebria, pero con una sonrisa plasmada en su bello rostro.

Observo a Reyna apoyar a Danny, a Ana queriendo quitarle el control a Saji, Ali dormido en otro sillón profundamente. Saco su celular deseando buenas noches a Yasaka, recibiendo corazones, para su derramamiento nasal una foto adjunta mostrando su escote.

Pensó en Le Fay.

Sona….si tan solo tuviera el número de ambas aunque la primera dejo su celular con él.

Cerro los ojos, oliendo el dulce aroma de su valkiria, descansaría un poco. Mañana tenían mucho trabajo. Las cosas van demasiado bien, incluso pudo escuchar un poco del pasado de los tres que pronto estarán envueltos en verdaderos problemas.

.

.

Un día después…domingo tres de la tarde….

.

.

Departamento desconocido….Ciudad de Khuo…

Una habitación lujosa, abarrotada de colores rojo y carmesí, en una mesa de noche se encontraba una figura sentada, de curvas perfectas, un hermoso cabello de tono carmesí y una delantera sin precedentes. Mirando una pantalla mágica.

Llamando…..

-Vaya sorpresa Rias-tan….-

-HERMANO! no me llames así o te cuelgo- un pelirojo apareció sentado en lo que parece ser su oficina, se ruborizo un poco.

-¿E-estas bien? que amerita la llamada, tiene tiempo que me hablas- sonriente, relajado, el Rey demonio hablaba tranquilo con su hermana menor.

-Mmmmm- pensativa, la verdad era que Issei la había dejado con duda el día anterior, días que paso sumida en sus pensamientos tratando de entender la lógica de sus teorías.

-Rias…-

-Nunca me mentirías… ¿Verdad hermano?- mostro confusión y algo de sorpresa.

-Claro que no, pero ¿Por qué….?-

-Es solo que me gustaría que me respondieras con sinceridad sobre algo que quiero contarte….- atento a la pregunta de su hermana, Rias paso un poco de saliva antes de hablar-…Hace una semana conocí a un chico que…..-

-Sabes que estas compro….-

-NO me lo recuerdes, no estoy enamorada, aunque si es lindo…..- susurro para sí.

\- ¿Entonces? -

-Su nombre es Issei y es mi nuevo compañero de clases, él está oficialmente unido a mi club- el pelirrojo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Sabe sobre….- ella negó rápidamente.

-Es solo un fanático, pero debo añadir que está muy inmerso en lo sobrenatural, aunque no es un creyente de ninguna deidad-

-Agnóstico seria la palabra, eh escuchado algo, son gente que se basan en la razón y quienes tachan nuestro mundo de falso, pero al mismo tiempo están abiertos a nuevos horizontes pues ellos piden pruebas más que nada-

-Esa es una forma de decirlo-

-Y entonces….-

-Durante una sesión no solo nos contó lo que sabía de los libros, él nos dijo una teoría muy….alocada por así decirlo sobre el dios cristiano, nos dio argumentos y algo que yo también me pregunto desde que era niña….-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Siempre me contaste tanto tu como papa lo increíble y poderoso que era, incluso muchos demonios aun hablan de las épicas batallas-

-Debo admitir que es cierto eso, los anteriores reyes apenas podían igualarlo hasta que se decidieron parar por el enorme derramamiento de sangre que todas las guerras causo-

-¿Y porque no ha vuelto a bajar o mostrarse?- Sirzechs Lucifer dejo de parpadear- Se supone que Dios puede crear ángeles, nosotros los demonios apenas y podemos concebir hijos, alguien que nos aborrece por ser una mancha en su obra maestra jamás se detendría en arreglarlo-

-Aquel compañero tuyo…-

-Jamás pensé en eso demasiado a fondo, pero luego de escuchar aquella afirmación, de alguien que no cree, de alguien que ignora la verdad- se recargo en la silla, mirando el rojo del techo.

-Yo creo que si estas intere…..-

-Dijo que Dios está muerto-

Aquella sonrisa burlona característica del Rey demonio Lucifer despareció al instante, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Y sabes, dijo la fecha de su muerte que curiosamente concuerda con el fin de la guerra-

-C-como….- trago saliva, su hermana no lo miraba directamente-…Como puede basarse en aquella afirmación- como podrían...

-Tomando en cuenta los milagros en el mundo-

- _'Michael…..'_ ¿cree en los milagros?-

- _Hay cosas que no se pueden explicar_ nos dijo, además de contarnos unos casos sin explicación, que desde el fin de la guerra los milagros dejaron de ser tan regulares, bajando el numero hasta solo tener algunos pocos registrados actualmente-

-…..-

Una suave risa salió de la boca de Rias.

-Es alocado no lo crees, pensar que un humano podría llegar a esa conclusión es ilógico así que dime, ¿Tu qué crees? – dejo de mirar el techo para mirar al Rey demonio que sin saberlo lo había dejado sin palabras.

-Yo…..-

Toc toc

Se escuchó del lado de Sirzechs. Incluso una vez más, quien quiera que sea tenia prisa.

-¿Hemano?-

-Pase- hablo, sintiendo algo de alivio, sin saber que lo que Rias acabaría por escuchar seria revelador.

-Lucifer-sama….- La voz de Grayfia, sin permitirle hablar pues incluso ella tenía la voz con más emoción de lo habitual-…Ajuka-sama y Serafall-sama demandan su compañía al mundo humano-

-¿A sucedido algo?- pregunto serio levantándose, olvidando cerrar la conversación con Rias. Ella escuchaba sin decir algo, sorprendida por los nombres de dos reyes demonios en la misma oración.

-El dios de la guerra Ares está teniendo una batalla en estos momentos en el medio oriente, se le necesita su presencia para ir y detener cualquier signo que provoque una nueva guerra, igualmente Michael ha sido convocado, pero de momento no ha habido respuesta del cielo-

\- ¿Que dios lo ha provocado? Muchos lo ignoran cuando el aparece, como es posible que alguien haya aceptado…-

-No ha sido ningún dios Lucifer-sama-

-Entonces quien…..?-

-El héroe del mundo humano 'Dragon', es la persona con quien está peleado- el modo en que lo decía, sin poder creérselo la misma esposa del Satan rojo.

Se levantó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-Si la información es correcta la pelea lleva más de una hora, al parecer el mismo Ares quiso ocultarlo, pero algo ha roto su escudo-

-Vámonos- salió a toda prisa seguido de su esposa, el silencio apareció.

-… ¿Q-qué está pasando?- roto por su voz oculta en la ignorancia.

Llamada finalizada…..

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Me tarde, lo siento en verdad pero toda la culpa la tiene mi psp4, conexión y un año suscrito, además de que me mude, no pregunten jajajajaja.**_

 _ **Aunque no fue lo único, otra historia en mi cabeza que termine escribiendo un capitulo, historia que no creo subirlo de momento.**_

 _ **Esta sería la primera parte pues termino alargándose sin darme cuenta, solo tengo un tercio hecho del capítulo siguiente, puede que tarde un poco porque pienso actualizar mi otra historia.**_

 _ **Respuestas.**_

 _ **Reyna no entrara al harem, después de pensarlo muy cuidadosamente termine por optar no ponerla, ya pueden ver con quien va a estar lo cual sera raro pero enserio tengo todo ya visto en mi cabeza.**_

 _ **Xenovia me gusta, de verdad, puede que haiga momentos pero no creo que este en el harem…..aunque…**_

 _ **Le Fay de por si esta en el harem, eso es obvio, lo que no se imaginan es su historia juntos.**_

 _ **Como cres!? Rias es un personaje que me gusta mucho, pero no puedo ponerla en el harem y créeme que lo pensé seriamente pero decidí que ella no estará con Issei, hay muchas historias con ella y me gustaría hacer del mio diferente, pero si te aseguro que no la dejare de lado, Irina, ella es la chica secreta, spoiler por si alguien se lo lee.**_

 _ **Sip, es muy obvio jajajaja y agradezco a los demas por sus palabras motivadoras y pido perdón nuevamente por distraerme mucho XD**_

 _ **Señor black, no creo que ellas estén en el harem, lo de que tiene afinidad por las mayores tiene mucho fondo detrás, no es que le gusten las mayores sino por otra cosa que le llamo al verla por primera vez.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir….**_

 _ **TheDarkAngel se despide**_

 _ **BYEBYE.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Part One

_**Lamento el puto retraso, pero eso sí, esto nunca va a parar jajajaja aunque solo es la primera parte.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-MmmMMmm-

El despertar de una dama, recostada sobre un cuerpo masculino, su rostro mostraba una absoluta comodidad.

Un castaño descansaba, aun si ya no era tan necesario dormir, una pequeña siesta junto a una hermosa Valkiria podía llegar a ser la excepción, sentir un aroma entrar a sus pulmones, suave, refrescante, el olor a menta.

No se le podía culpar.

Lo malo era que aquel movimiento encima suyo lo despertó enseguida.

-Mmmmm-

La miro girarse con sus ojos aun cerrados, divertido por lo somnolienta que parecía, un pequeño hilo de saliva y el cabello algo revuelto, una resaca tal vez. Junto sus manos apoyándose en el pecho de Issei, siendo sirviendo de apoyo para que se impulse hacia arriba, cansada se sentó en las piernas del chico.

Bostezo un poco.

Issei la miraba extrañamente feliz, si lo viera a la cara sabría de la diversión en sus ojos.

Rossweisse se levantó arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina, escucho el café prepararse, el sonido de una taza llenarse, regresar, sus ojos semi abiertos, no parecía darse cuenta que no estaba sola.

Se acercó al castaño, iba a decir algo cuando ella rápidamente cayo sentada sobre su cintura, mas especifico justo en la hombría.

-Hm!- se tapó la boca, una lagrima deslizo por su mejilla.

Y la mujer sin darse cuenta.

Se sonrojo cuando sintió un masajeo justo ahí, Rossweisse se estaba acomodando, uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para que su amigo no despertara, estaba justo en medio de su trasero, sería muy evidente si ella lo sentía.

-R-ross..- susurro.

-¿Mm?- giro la cabeza de lado a lado, no viendo a nadie.

-Acá abajo…- y mientras ella tomaba un sorbo de un café bien negro y aun un poco caliente, lo miro.

-Issei…..- bostezo un poco, tenía saliva seca, Issei no evito enternecerse ante eso-….Buenos días-

La había visto con un top resaltando ese hermoso rostro junto con sus atributos, no negaría lo sexy que se veía aquel día en la escuela solo que de alguna forma sabía que esa no era ella misma. Así que verla de esa forma, que a otro asustaría, le parecía muy tierna para su edad, era divertida, única.

Silencio…..

-¡I-ISSEI!- hasta el sintió su escalofrió.

-El mismo- ocultando sus nervios.

Sonrojada, nerviosa, un manojo de nervios, muy diferente de las chicas que conocía. Intento levantarse, le temblaban las manos, piso erróneamente y dejo caer el café caliente.

-PU…...- callo, justo en el pecho, solo cerro los ojos mientras pasaba, solo fue el contacto la verdad es que teniendo a Ddraig le hacía aguantar mejor que otros el calor.

-A-ah! Ahhh… Y-yo lo s-siento mucho yo n-no quería, p-perdóname no sabía que estabas ahí, yo ..emmmm d-déjame a-ayudar-

Tenía un pañuelo así que rápidamente intento limpiar algo que no tenía solución. Acercándose de mas, tocando su pecho, la verdad es que ya no sentía nada, pero dejo que continuase.

-N-no lo escuche llegar, anoche debí quedarme dormida en el sofá y estaba preparándome un café, t-tenía aun algo de sueño así q-que no lo, no…..- le tomo de las manos, haciendo que guardara silencio, quedando ella mirándolo sin apartar la mirada, algo sorprendida.

-No es tu culpa, ayer los chicos decidieron ponerle algo de alcohol a tu jugo, ellos se fueron a dormir pasando media noche, pero se te subió a la cabeza, dijiste que querías bailar, me tomaste del cuello llevándome a la sala, pero cuando comenzó la canción te habías quedado dormida, intente acostarte en el sofá pero no me soltabas del cuello, era una canción de vals-

Buen resumen.

-¡Q-QUE!- echándose un poco para atrás de la sorpresa casi cayó de espaldas sino fuera por estar sujeta a Issei, el chico sonrió por su inocencia parándose frente a ella.

-Descuida, solo me besaste en la mejilla, de vez en cuando- admitió con un pequeño sonrojo, solo aumento el carmín de sus mejillas.

-¡L-lo be-bese!-

-En la mejilla-

No podía mentirle, además, daría todo por verla así, al completo descubierto.

-Y-yo lo… si….- tenía los ojos cerrados, avergonzada, no quería que la viese así, hasta que sintió su mano ser acariciada, abrirlos, encontrarlo a centímetros de su rostro.

-¿No se supone que estamos saliendo ya?- roja, sacando vapor por las orejas.

-A-ahhh…..-

-¿Qué pasa?...- su tono, más grave, más silencioso, misterioso- …..¿Ya te comió la lengua el ratón?-

-…-

-¿Te puedo besar?-

-¡¿/?!-

No quería presionarla, sabía que era pronto, para ambos pues apenas habían comenzado, solo no podía permanecer callado de lo que quiere decir, hacer o pensar. Por mucho que le gustase, por mucho que le interesara, respeto más que nada, respeto por una hermosa dama, aunque las bromas no son malas, lo hace más interesante.

-Y-yo….-

Aunque….

-Oye…-

Los labios no son lo único que puede besar.

-¡!-

Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas, ella era más alta que él, pero no era malo sino más divertido. Un simple beso, en la frente, la mejor opción.

-Buenos días- sonriéndole, como lo más normal del mundo. Ella tierna muda, con la mirada perdida, cara roja y su cerebro procesando….lentamente,

Issei se paró, soltándola, caminando a la cocina, dejándola pensar, esto sería divertido pues su conversación aun no acababa, era temprano, los chicos seguían dormidos, ningún ruido por los pasillos.

-Ross, me gustaría preguntarte algo…-

-Eh? Ah…- Una mujer con carácter de niña- Q-que co-cosa…..- roja, con los ojos perdidos, sonriendo nerviosa.

-Me contaste que Odín estuvo pendiente de mí y que te mostro algunas experiencias mías ¿Cuáles fueron? - algo de lo que no pudo preguntar por mensajes, ni en aquella cita donde hubo otras cosas de las que hablar, Ross no lo reconoció la primera vez que se vieron, pero sabía cosas de él, cosas que pensaba eran privadas.

Recuperando la compostura Rossweisse miro algo sorprendida a Issei.

-Eto….-rebuscando en sus memorias.

.

.

.

 _-Ven mocosa déjame mostrarte algo divertido-_

 _-Señor Odin! No volveré a caer en sus revistas sucias!- enojada, con un pequeño rubor, escucho al padre de todos desde uno de los jardines del castillo, patrullando los pasillos por mero protocolo._

 _-Buahahahahaha ¡aquello fue divertido! -_

 _-¡No se burle de mí! Se supone que un dios como usted debe comportarse como t….-_

 _-Blablablabla y más bla, muchachita, si un día quieres un hombre tienes que dejar de ser tan seria o morirás virgen-_

 _-¡Odin-sama!-_

 _-Deja de gritar y ven acá! - estaba en una sala cercana, camino molesta dando fuertes zancadas, pensando en mil y un razones por las cuales no debería comportarse así su señor Odin._

 _-¡Por favor Odin-sama! ¡Debe comportarse y dejar a sus súbditos en paz!- dijo encontrándolo sentado, mirando las afueras, el cielo, las casas a lo lejos._

 _-Shhhhh! Jajajajajaja acércate rápido….- lo último en voz baja._

 _-Señor, deje de holgazanear, tiene una agenda ocupada, no debería…-_

 _-Que te calles mocosa y acércate, te presento a un hombre en cuerpo de niño ¡jajajajaja tómala!-_

 _Sin ser de ayuda, ignorada como siempre, termino siguiendo sus instrucciones de mala gana, eso no era parte del contrato. Camino hasta estar a su lado, anciano de cabello largo canoso, cuerpo de veterano, un ojo tapado y el otro curiosamente en blanco, el único sano parecía observar cosas que no hay en frente suyo._

 _Sentado en una silla de metal, vestido con una armadura de cuerpo completo, plateado, riéndose en cada momento._

 _-No veo nada mi señor- por supuesto, ya sabía que Odín miraba Midgar, tal vez viendo esas peleas de mujeres en lodo, muy posiblemente, pero había dicho hombre, aunque no sería la primera vez que la engaña._

 _-¡Toma mi hombro rápido! ¡Que está a punto de volar todo el edificio!-_

 _Riendo como loco y sin decir más._

 _Termino por obedecer._

 _Como siempre._

 _Aun si su deber era cuidarlo a veces le daba ganas matarlo ella misma._

 _Jamás podría._

 _Pero lo imaginaba muchas veces….bastante._

 _Apenas sus dedos tocaron esa armadura resplandeciente la imagen cambio de momento a otro. Flotando sobre unos edificios, Odín miraba uno abajo suyo, siguió su mirada hasta conectar con algo desconcertante._

 _-Vamos mocoso! ¡Aprieta los botones! Jajajajajajaja!- ¿Mocoso? Porque decía eso._

 _Lo que veía era curioso, sin duda interesante pues jamás había visto una pelea de humanos, armas humanas siendo disparadas en ese instante, no escucharon las fuertes risas de Odín, no podían ser escuchados, ni oídos._

 _-¡MATENLO! –_

 _Oyó a uno gritar, un par de maldiciones y afirmaciones de un grupo de ocho sujetos, todos en la terraza con ametralladoras, pistolas y granadas. En frente de ellos, a quien disparaban, resultaba ser otro sujeto, un japonés de cabello castaño que rondaba entre sus treinta años._

 _Se le veía agitado, algunos cortes en todo su cuerpo, una simple camisa en una noche fría de invierno, una pistola, una mirada molesta adornada de sangre en la frente, el labio roto y…. ¿Sin calzado?_

 _-Veamos qué haces niño Hahahahaha!-_

 _-¿Odin-sama? ¿Que se supone que vea?-_

 _-¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! HAHAHAHAHAHA- ella se molestó, se tragó la frustración y siguió escuchando- Esos sujetos…..- señalo al grupo que seguía disparando contra el japonés, quien se movía rápido escapando de las balas, recargándose detrás de unos tubos. Ella asintió-….Están persiguiendo a ese otro sujeto, se le acabaron las balas, está en las ultimas, casi no tiene opciones-_

 _-Para mí que está atrapado ¿Pero? porque el interés en un humano, esto ocurre en todos lados, por lo que se de Midgar no es un lugar al que le falte acción- no tenía mucho interés, solo empatía y algo de respeto por el sujeto que podría morir en cualquier instante._

 _-JAJAJAJAJA No es un simple humano ¿Puedes adivinar?-_

 _Volvió a mirar al hombre acorralado._

 _Observando esos detalles._

 _Un sujeto se acercaba por detrás suyo, ese pudo ser el final, sorprendentemente no lo fue, a solo unos cinco metros el castaño giro, colocándose en una esquina, esperando al enemigo como si siempre hubiese sabido por donde saldría, apenas iba a girar para atacar por la espalda salto sobre ese sujeto y de un simple golpe en el estómago lo mando a dormir._

 _-Wow….- dejo salir._

 _-A que es sorprendente el mocoso, ya tiene dominado sus sentidos perfectamente y ahora…..-_

 _Tomo el arma, sin mirar atrás disparo sin ver y la bala le dio a uno que también iba salir por otro lado para emboscarlo con su metralleta. Correr hacia el límite del edificio y brincar sin pensarlo dos veces._

 _-¿Cómo sabía que había alguien subiendo por ahí?- no lo diría pero era entretenido todo eso._

 _Cayendo sobre un artefacto que subía y bajaba por afuera del edificio._

 _-¿Porque le dice mocoso? ¿No parece…?-_

 _-¿Verdad que no? Jajajajaja pero lo es solo que oculta su apariencia-_

 _¿Magia?_

 _No sentía nada ¿A qué se debían esas palabras?_

 _-Ya ya ya, sé que no te has dado cuenta, pero si, es magia-_

 _Miro sorprendida al padre de todo._

 _-¿Magia? Pero no siento nada ¿Cómo podría…..?-_

 _-¿Y a que no adivinas quien es en verdad?-_

 _-¿Ehh?- estaba muy confundida de repente._

 _-¡Mira! Seguro ahora lo sabes-_

 _Ross volvió a mirar al hombre quien saco algo de su bolsillo, hablo con alguien, sonaba agitado, pero no asustado._

'' _Si, ya me dirigió hacia ahí así que solo espera un momento si…lo se lo se, no usar nada es una mierda, pero ambos lo prometimos, una semana sin usar nuestras habilidades más que el camuflaje, lo que es una locura pero…''_

 _Los escucho encima de él, una docena más de hombres armados con ametralladoras ya estaban casi cerca de la orilla, Issei recargaba su pistola._

'' _Tranquila ya voy solo solo déjame….'' Apretó algo que llevaba consigo en su cintura._

 _BOOOM!_

 _El piso debajo de la terraza exploto, reventando todas las ventanas. El seguía hablando mientras su transporte bajaba lentamente, ignorando los gritos ahogados de los de arriba._

'' _¿Lo viste? A que fue increíble…se lo quite a un sujeto, sé que sonara racista porque son rusos…ya sabes, la película de ayer cuando me llenaste de preguntas sobre porque….es que es muy común ¡coño!... ¡no jodas! ¡Como carajos es que estoy castigado!...una mierda ¡Me toca elegir el próximo!... ¡por qué así fue el trato!... ¡New York! Hollywood en invierno no hay nada...bien coño, Tu vuelve a elegir la película esta noche pero seguirás jugando a la consola….bien nada de miedo- sonrió de medio lado dando a entender que mentía''_

 _Ahora entendía Ross un poco, hablaba como un chico, algo grosero pero interesante su conversación, hablaba de cosas triviales con alguien a través de un celular, lo sabía porque leyó sobre Midgar lo que implico estudiarlos hasta la actualidad, hablar de algo así en un momento tenso e inoportuno del que solo parecía que era para viajar, aún no le cabía la idea de que no sintiera el camuflaje._

 _-Es el Sekiryuutei- dijo como si nada el anciano que seguía esperando más acción._

 _-¿¡QUE!?-_

 _Sus ojos casi se le salen, abriendo la boca ligeramente por la impresión, no tenía palabras, volvió a mirarlo, inquieta, llena de preguntas sobre que es lo que realmente sucede ahí._

 _Issei adulto intercepto a un grupo de dos, golpeándolos por la espalda, noqueándolos y quitándoles las cosas, una radio iba ahí._

 _¿Qué hace uno de los dos Dragon Celestiales ahí?_

 _¿Por qué no puede sentir su energía? Aun si no estaba físicamente podía sentir incluso a las personas en los siguientes edificios. Pero nada de él._

 _-L-lo sa…-_

 _-Claro que lo sabe, calculo que lleva más de un año despierto-_

 _-'¡¿UN AÑO?!'- pensó alterada- ¿Y-y las fa-facciones? ¿E-ellos lo….?-_

 _-Hubo un murmullo en el cielo y en Grigori pero no duro mucho, yo creo que no lo saben-_

 _-¡S-señor! ¿Cómo pudo guardar tal información? Ahora son dos y no puede que tarde que ambos se encuentren y-y…- su negatividad la estaba agobiando, pensó en mil escenarios de batalla, los destrozos de ambos eran leyendas que aún sigue pasando con cada nueva generación._

 _-GUAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Si lo hubieses escuchado! Le oí decir al mocoso que no tiene planeado pelear contra el blanco, puedes creerlo, nunca había escuchado a ninguno de ellos decir tal cosa con mucha calma, puede que aún no haya llegado muy lejos, pero le eh visto ¡Es interesante! ¡El fácilmente podría acabar con ellos y huir!-_

 _-¿E-es realmente f-fuerte?-_

 _-No es realmente fuerte, tiene una agudeza mental muy buena, lo he visto pensar mucho sobre lo que quiere hacer una vez descubra los secretos de su Longuinus-_

 _-¿Q-quiere dominarlo? Eso es peligroso Odin-sama!-_

 _-Te dije que piensa mucho, está planeando su entrada, está visualizando las opciones, los caminos, imaginándose los escenarios futuros, el que, como o cuando, estudiando sus leyes, estudiando a todos los seres sobrenaturales-_

 _-¡Suena descabellado!-_

 _-¡Astuto! Diría yo muchacha, ahora solo es un fantasma entre verdaderos demonios, nadie excepto los seres más poderosos podría darse cuenta de su broma-_

 _-Pero si dice que no es tan fuerte ¿cómo es que sabe ocultarse bien? aún sigo intentándolo, pero no siento nada-_

 _-Te dije que nos ha estudiado, además de que es un chico con suerte ya que consiguió la ayuda de alguien muy interesante-_

 _Issei corría por los pasillos, ambos lo observaban por la ventana como dispara contra otro grupo, a decir verdad, había muchos hombres con armas ¿De dónde y cómo salieron esos sujetos? Ross no entendía nada, nada al observarlo, nada, ningún argumento coherente que explique que hace un Dragon celestial ahí._

 _-¿H-hay alguien más?- incrédula por haber otra persona oculta._

 _-Dime ¿Te suena el nombre de Morgana?-_

 _Morgana…_

 _Le Fay Pendragon…_

 _La ultima descendiente directa de una de las magas humanas más poderosas que haya existido, con poderes que incluso asustarían a los de clase suprema, algunos creían que pudo llegar al estado de Maou._

 _-¡¿QUE?!- demasiados gritos._

 _-¡Diablos niña! Si me ibas a gritar todo el tiempo mejor hubieses seguido patrullando y eso que te quería mostrar otro tipo de héroe al que estas acostumbrada ¿Quién sabe? Puede que te lo tires, le he visto mirar a las maduras-_

 _Odin dejo de prestarle atención para seguir mirando al castaño._

 _Rossweisse parecía sorprendida._

 _¿Otro tipo de héroe?_

 _¿Del que conocía? ¿Del que se jactaban ser los mejores?_

 _¿Diferente a aquellos que les gustaba embriagarse y pelear por mil y un razones? ciertamente algo de curiosidad broto en su interior, intrigada un poco por saber a qué ''Otro'' tipo de héroe se refiere_

 _Sin poder decir algo más decidido sentarse en el aire y mirar el espectáculo._

 _Ella fue testigo de aquella aventura, en ningún momento lo vio en su verdadera forma, Odin le dijo que era joven, más tarde la primera vez que lo vio de verdad no oculto su sorpresa de ver a un adolescente, debía admitir que estaba un poco decepcionada pero dado todo lo que miro de él no podía dejar de ver sino a otra persona, una que siempre lograba salir del embrollo, con la última palabra al final y siendo un héroe distinto._

 _No fue la única aventura que observo junto al padre de todo, haciendo de lado sus obligaciones en algunos momentos y curiosamente siempre que lo veía estaba camuflado._

 _Incluso la miro a ella, su amiga, acompañante, compañera de armas, siempre se imaginó una maga desquiciada, pero resulto todo lo contrario, ambos se llevaban muy bien, tal vez demasiado._

 _Incluso sintió algo de celos en algunos momentos, fue molestada por el padre de todos que no se le escapaba siempre burlarse de ella._

 _No era un héroe que buscaba admiración._

 _Ni mujeres, aunque también era hombre._

 _Aun con lo visto jamás pudo imaginar que podría pasar por su mente. Ese hombre de cabello castaño era guapo, pero no convincente, era divertido verlo tratar no descubrirse._

 _Ahora sabe que le gusta el verdadero, ella era más alta, pero solo verlo a los ojos hacía que ella fuera la niña, la que más se sonroja de aquel casi-adulto muchacho con una sonrisa que no cae aun con todo eso vivido._

 _Él no era malo. Pero tampoco un santo._

 _Buscaba el poder por razones justas._

 _Seguía siendo infantil pero ese toque le hacía parecer lindo._

 _Aunque a veces mostraba una actitud muy madura, soportar esas cosas, fingir ser un adulto, pero su vocabulario, tan lleno de insultos, pero amable y divertido, le hacía ver cuán curiosos son los humanos y lo diferentes que son._

 _Ahora entendía porque Odín no había alertado a los demás, al igual que el dios más viejo Issei solo buscaba el bien de su gente._

 _Un único rasgo compartido entre un humano y un dios._

 _Puede que haiga más coincidencias, nadie era tan diferente._

 _Y llego un día que jamás imagino, ser ella la que lo escolte, que terminaría trabajando para él, incluso darse cuenta que sentía algo más que solo admiración cuando al poco tiempo sus conversaciones eran más secretas y personales._

 _No era un héroe cualquiera._

 _No era un humano cualquiera._

 _Pero tenía la certeza de que tendría mucho tiempo para conocerlo._

 _Conocerse mejor._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Espera! ¿Me estabas mirando esa vez en el aeropuerto de _Los Ángeles_?-

Ella quedo algo confusa.

Issei hizo memoria.

-¡En la que estalle un avión!-

Ross asintió.

-Me dijo que me observaba no que disfrutaba como si fuese….- la verdad es que algunas fueron como De ja vu cada vez que hablaba, más cuando se emborracho, aun recordaba sus balbuceos, cosas que no recordaba haber mencionado - Malnacido de mierda….-mascullo.

-¡Issei!- aun si ya no trabajaba para el dios Nórdico le tenía mucho respeto, pero su imagen sí que era una mierda. Iba a seguir, pero Issei moviendo un dedo hizo que un cojín saliera volando directo a su rostro.

-Sabes que no vale la pena, no me gusta eso de que te molestaba así que le robe esto- se acercó a ella, de sus manos juntas un sello mágico apareció y una botella de hidromiel de la mejor calidad de la que Ross sabia pertenecía a uno de los que Odin guarda celosamente incluso de sus hijos.

Rumores por el trono dicen que esa cerveza casi podría rivalizar con las que preparan de manzana de Dragon. Esta última de tres tragos se emborracho Issei.

-¡Le has robado!- acuso con la mirada azul.

-¡Se la paso presionándome para que tome a otra chica de Asgard!..- ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa- El muy viejo estúpido dijo 'Tal vez necesites ayuda extra no sé si Ross….. ' y una mierda! Te subestima bastante…-

 _-''Tonto…si dices esas cosas….yo….''-_

Tum tum tum…..

Escuchaba su corazón latir, sabía que era malo aquello, robarse algo de El padre de todos era muy estúpido, pero como podría reclamarle algo cuando dice que lo hizo por ella, olvidaba lo protector que es de quienes quiere, algo que vio en sus aventuras, en secreto siempre deseo que la protegiera, como un héroe.

-Oye…- saliendo de sus pensamientos descubrió que Issei se encontraba sosteniendo dos platos, huevos revueltos, salchichas, puré de papa que encontró en el refri. Olía bien, noto también que había una jarra de jugo de naranja en la cocina, escucho el sonido de la tostadora-…El desayuno está listo- sonriente, ningún hombre en Asgard sabia siquiera poner a calentar agua.

-Eh…. ¡ ! de-déjame ayudarte- roja camino rápidamente a por lo faltante.

-La mantequilla ya está afuera-

-Y-ya lo vi-

Regreso al minuto, Issei solo la observaba, poniendo el pan tostado frente a él, el plato de ella estaba a su lado, Ross se dio cuenta de eso sonrojándose, comerían hombro a hombro, tuvo un segundo para oler su aroma, podría no haber tomado aún una ducha, pero aun así olía malditamente bien.

Volvió a por el jugo, si bien hasta ahí las cosas iba de perlas, la cosa fue que cuando ella volvía e Issei la miraba sin vergüenza alguna, Ross sintiendo una corriente en su cuerpo hizo que sus pies chocaran.

-Hm!- Terminando por lanzarle todo el jugo sobre él en cosa de un segundo. El castaño ni se movió, había estado bastante ido como para estar alerta, vaya que ni Ddraig le aviso, este último observaba sus series favoritas y en primera persona, después de todo Issei ya controlaba perfectamente sus sentidos.

Sonriente, sintiendo una suave brisa refrescante, la miraba aun en el suelo, observándola, Ross no podía ni levantarse de la vergüenza.

Aquella última escena fue vista por varios pares de ojos sobre la pareja en el comedor desde las escaleras, todos aun en pijama o lo que sea que lleven.

-¡BUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Reyna, Ali, Saji y Ana estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡El jugo! NOOOOOOO- el pelinegro estaba mirando con ojos vidriosos el suelo donde estaba el jugo derramado, nadie vio como llego justo en medio de ambos si este último venia atrás de todos.

-¿Eh?- dijo Issei por fin mirando a los chicos.

 _-''¡Ni se entera!''-_ pensaron aun divertidos.

-¡Venga Daniel prepara algo sublime!- pidió-grito el moreno quien traía unos shorts rojos, tenis verdes y una playera blanca.

-¡Idiota!- le grito Reyna, asustándolo un poco haciéndolo sudar- Nadie le puede dar órdenes a excepción de Mi- una playera azul algo pegada siendo su delantera la que resalte pero sin escote, unas sandalias carne y unos short cortos de color gris.

-Y….- Issei limpiándose con un trapo que Ross tímidamente le ofreció no pudo terminar.

-Tu cállate- miro para otro lado, no debía tentar a su suerte.

-JAJAJAJA yo aún flipo, no sé si porque fume un poco pero esto d-de verdad…Pfffff!- cabello recogido en un moño, una sudadera verde, pantalones deportivos en conjunto con sus tenis de ambos color negro. Ana reía con unos ojos tipo vampiro.

-¡Jefe! Se nos adelantó a la ducha JAJAJAJA- le siguió a Saji en las risas. Tal vez porque su cuarto comparte ventilación con la rubia, camisa oscura, short verde limón y tenis blancos.

-¿Que quieren comer?- Danny ya estaba en la cocina, cortando, limpiando, preparando, el desayuno monumental que tanto el cómo sus amigos degustaran en poco tiempo.

-¡Un gran filete!- curiosamente esa fue Ana.

-Lo que tú quieras Danny- Reyna y ese tono ¿Dulce? Casi la misma cuando se conocieron, pero diferente de alguna forma.

-Yo tomo algo de la montaña que prepares- Saji no parecía preocupado, se dirigió a la nevera a por algo de tomar.

-¡Yo un poco de todo!- Ali

Los miraba, observando el trato que todos compartían, la interacción de todos, parecía que esta noche, antes de acabar en la consola, habían comenzado una plática grupal que termino por el que los tres 'humanos' contaran algo solo para que Issei contara una historia de su pasado.

No entendía por qué querían saber de él.

Pero de alguna forma, pasando lo mismo con su mejor amiga, termino por soltar la lengua no antes de que ellos empezaran. Pensaba, que en verdad comenzaba a considerarlos algo más que compañeros de trabajo, porque cuando las historias del pasado, aquellas que uno preferiría ocultar, salían a flote era el comienzo, un inicio para una conexión más cercana que solo tratarse con respeto.

Aunque claro aquello ultimo jamás paso.

.

.

.

.

.

El hijo

-¿Quién es usted? - la voz de un niño de apenas seis años iba dirigida a una persona en el asiento de enfrente, conduciendo.

El niño cargando un peluche de felpa color verde entre sus manos, vestido con una playera blanca y unos pantalones cortos color negro, unos tenis además de una mochila a su lado que llevaba varios cambios de ropa además de unos juguetes simples de madera, hechos por él.

-Tu madre no me menciono acaso? - su voz cargaba curiosidad y a la vez algo de tristeza, miro al niño de cabellos negros sentado en la parte de atrás que miraba interesado el paisaje que recorrían por las calles de un pequeño pueblo en Argentina. El hombre de tez blanca, cabello de mismo color siendo opacado por algunas canas, ojos cafés, usaba lentes y una mirada que daba a entender que no había pegado un sueño en un buen rato, no se veía más de cuarenta.

-Mama me cuenta muchas cosas- dijo de pronto alegre, girando a ver al señor- Solo menciono que un viejo amigo venia a llevarme de viaje- sonrió débilmente, el hombre no pudo evitar sentirse algo apenado por las circunstancias.

-Puedes llamarme Robert, conocí a tu madre hace tiempo y sinceramente jamás creí que volvería a escuchar su voz hace unos días y…- miro al por el retrovisor una vez más-…..Perdon, creo que hablo mucho ¿no te parece?- trato sonar de broma pero el niño no parecía entender.

-Robert? Robert Langdon el historiador? - vaya sorpresa.

-Me conoces?- el niño asintió.

-Mama me lee sus historias todos los dias…..- Robert sintió un nudo en la garganta. Danny recordó algo-….Ohh, ¿usted cree en los Ángeles?- aquella pregunta fue inesperada, unos cuantos recuerdos lo golpearon.

-Si te leyó mis libros deberías saberlo-

-Pero ahí dice que no existen y yo creo que si- sonrió por la inocencia de un niño, un hombre maduro como el, con toda su experiencia respaldada no podía afirmar tal cosa por una simple razón, no hay hechos.

-El mundo es grande- fue su primer consejo ante unos ojos inexpertos- Puede que hayan existido, pero en todo caso, no se ha visto o reportado algún avistamiento de algo como eso-

-Porque no se dejan ver!- dijo convencido, hace un momento iba todo serio y ahora parecía muy contento con su compañía- Mama me dijo que si existen y que están ahí arriba-

 _-'Con la vida que le toco…..'-_ pensó triste, hace años que no la veía desde que volvió a su hogar, desde que descubrió su origen y comenzó una vida más espiritual. Alejada de todos, de él, de todo por supuesto, no podía negar que la extrañaba mucho y cuando creyó que iba a verla una vez más se topó con que quien entrego al niño fue un anciano acompañado de otro y que sin cruzar palabras le entregaron el niño y una carta, de ella.

Lo miro a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto, ya habría su momento.

-Es la primera vez que estas afuera?- asintió frenéticamente, mirando a unas personas, caminar de lo más normal por las calles, incluso algunos niños, lo que le intrigaba más.

-Son diferentes, cree que pueda…-

-No ahora Daniel-si algo le dijo ella era que no debía tener contacto con nadie pues sería peligroso, argumento que aquel niño era especial y no debía ser dañado de ninguna forma, llego a la conclusión de que debe tener alguna enfermedad o alergia al ambiente ya que no se explicó más después de eso.

-Algún día?- no era tonto, sabia e incluso su madre se lo prohibió rotundamente, pero ver a muchas personas diferentes le era demasiado tentativo, solo era un niño.

No sabía, no podría afirmarlo, primero debía descubrir aquello que ella le encomendó antes de colgar.

'….sé que no es creíble pero debes buscar a una mujer en Ecuador, ella te dará libros que datan del siglo cero, descífralos, el santo Grial que encontramos era falso…..'

Viniendo de ella…debía ser cierto o eso quería pensar.

-Veremos-

Los siguientes meses se la paso viajando en auto, un dato extra era que no debían salir del continente americano, por ninguna razón debe ir a Roma, lugar que fue su primera opción para investigar ni mucho menos aeropuertos así que moteles de camino, confusiones y comida, mucha comida fue lo continuo por mucho tiempo.

Aquel niño comía como un hombre adulto, tres veces al día y buenas porciones, lo bueno era que tenía una buena cuenta en el banco, suficiente para una vida normal.

Daniel solo podía salir a la calle cuando bajaba del auto y cuando subía para irse, siempre encerrado, siendo educado por aquel hombre durante casi medio año hasta llegar a su destino.

La ciudad principal de Ecuador, fue un lugar donde paso más tiempo de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Robert contacto con dicha mujer una tarde de marzo luego de buscarla por seis meses, le entrego tres libros con una antigüedad que no creía posible pues estaban cuidados a pesar del tiempo, lo suficientemente legible para para comenzar a traducir el hebreo de hace dos mil años.

La mujer era de avanzada edad, dueña de una biblioteca que llevaba ahí más de tres décadas. Pidió ver al niño en una ocasión.

-Así que tú eres Daniel…..- la voz de una mujer de tez morena, con arrugas en el rostro, pero una sonrisa tan cálida.

-Y usted es?...-

-Laura, puedes decirme abuela si gustas- Daniel la miraba curioso, luego le sonrió asintiendo.

-Abuela….- fue la única y última vez que dijo aquella palabra.

Días después le avisaron a Robert que Laura había muerto de un infarto, aquello no fue buen augurio y lo supo cuando un auto comenzó a seguirlo días después del fallecimiento, algo andaba mal y no espero a averiguarlo, en una noche salió de improvisto del Motel en que se hospedaba y con el niño dormido abandono la ciudad en unas horas, al salir había visto el auto aparcado cerca suyo, quien quiera que fuera lo perdió aquella noche.

Viajo un par de semanas sin rumbo, logrando llegar al consulado logrando contactarse con un amigo, era bueno tener cuentas extras con otro nombre, logrando desaparecer del radar, aviso de hombre desconocido: 'Te están buscando, nadie dice nada solo llegaron a tu oficina y se llevaron tus cosas, desparecer es tu mejor opción'- nuevos papeles.

Padre e hijo, otros nombres, su primer nombre fue David, nacido en el salvador, su padre, Cristóbal, profesor en una población tercermundista y….

.

.

.

 _-¡Te estaban siguiendo!- Ali parecía asustado._

 _-U-una secta….- se imaginó Saji aturdido._

 _-Yo visite el salvador, fue breve porque era más fácil pasar desapercibido cuando Le Fay y yo nos…..- Reyna le aplasto los dedos con su vaso e Issei quien la miro con odio pero sin replicarle nada solo guardo silencio, ella estaba entre Daniel e Issei y pegada a su hombro del antes mencionado Ross ronroneaba cosas como 'S-se mi héroe' repetidas veces._

 _Solo fue unas gotas de tequila y del normal._

 _-AUN no ES tu momento, déjenlo seguir con su….-_

 _-C-creo que ya es suficiente, además quiero seguir comiendo- era su quinta hamburguesa con triple de todo, extra picante para sorpresa de todos._

 _-Me gustaría decir algo, pero mi vida ha sido relativamente normal- Saji se lamentaba, si bien aunque tenía un poder sin precedentes su vida no ocultaba muchas cosas que merezcan ser contadas, solo Issei sabia aquel motivo por el que peleaba._

 _El arrepentirse de no hacer nada._

 _-¿Enserio?- Ali se imaginó que el rubio tendría un buena historia._

 _-Saji es el único que ha vivido sin preocupaciones, pero al final abrió los ojos ante la maldad e impotencia que muchos sentimos al no poder salvar a alguien, Saji…- llamando a su discípulo que se veía un poco desanimado-….No eres el único que se arrepiente por no hacer nada….-_

 _Guardaron silencio, muchos tenían ese pensamiento._

 _-Bueno, si es así creo que sigo yo- Ana rememoro sus recuerdos, uno muy viejo del que casi nunca piensa pero que casualmente hoy recordó._

.

.

.

Faraona

-¿Te has portado bien hijita?-

Sentada con un libro leyendo física, una joven rubia de apenas 15 años estaba absorta en sus pensamientos siendo simple compañía para una mujer de edad adulta postrada en la cama de un hospital. Levantó la mirada para mirar a aquella mujer.

-abuela deberías descansar solo estoy aquí para hacerte compañía-

-Pero solo estás sentada mirando aquel aburrido libro, una jovencita de tu edad debería estar jugando en el parque, ir al cine o divertirse-

\- no me pongas como ellos, perder tiempo así no es mi opción preferida-

\- no pensé que jugar en el parque era una mala opción, deberías hacer algo más eres demasiado joven como para estar aburrida. Aún recuerdo cuando…..-

\- ¿otra anécdota abuela? he escuchado tus mil y una historias, hasta me las sé de memoria, no es mi culpa ser una genio hasta el presidente elogió mi proyecto para mejorar las Aka….-

-tu bisabuela estaría aterrada si se entera que sabes armar armas a tus 15 años, yo ah esa edad….-

-tu a esa edad jugabas en los ríos-

-también viví una guerra, yo a esa edad…..-

-abuela…- interrumpió bajando su libro, temas como esos no le eran de mucha importancia- Y si me cuentas sobre mi bisabuela, aun no entiendo como dejo la corona para ser bailarina y cantante-

Aquella mujer de cabellos tan blancos como la nieve, piel arrugada y un rostro cansado, miro con un brillo especial en sus ojos a su amada y única nieta, 75 años y esa historia era su favorita. Recuerdos de una mujer cansada, una juventud de oro y una vida que jamás olvidará.

\- Tus bisabuelos fueron los mejores padres que yo pude tener-

-en comparación con los míos, tus hijos solo se preocupan por el trabajo-

-no los culpes, cada generación es distinta por eso siempre te digo que….-

-Mis bisabuelos eran increíbles….-

-sí eso, mi padre era encantador y con una hermosa sonrisa, aun siendo una niña me daba cuenta que las mujeres siempre le coqueteaban…-

-me sorprende que jamás hubiesen….-

-se amaban con locura, además mi madre era hermosa con un cabello largo y suave, tal vez no era rubia como tu pero todas la envidiaban y mi padre jamás miró a otra, siempre juntos, en las malas y en las buenas, en ningún momento vi tristeza en sus ojos, ella era de la realeza y el un hombre que un principio andaba en malos pasos….-

-mmmm aún no me creo que hayas vendido esa historia, aunque ahí las cosas son más dulces para los niños-

-bueno, es difícil retratar a un ser que solo quería muerte para la familia de mi madre-

\- eso es lo difícil de creer, que un mago haya destruido todo el reino de mi tatarabuelo y que mi bisabuela lo haya destruido junto con mi bisabuelo y una corona, yo creo que eso sí es una historia de fantasía-

-pero es real, si algo estoy segura es que mis padres jamás me mintieron, incluso aún tengo la corona…..-

-Espera, creí que mi tatarabuela se lo quedo-

La anciana rio, algunas cosas jamás lo mencionaron, ¿porque ahora?

\- solo mi madre podía usarla y eso que solo lo uso una vez ¿sabes? Tienes un rostro igual al de ella, ambas jamás seguían las reglas, podía ser lo que quería pero cuando conoció el amor…..-

La niña arrugó la frente, temas como estos jamás le importaron, el amor sólo era una palabra, una excusa para no estar solo, algo que los adultos siempre piensan, no era importante, no era prioridad suya entender algo que la mayoría de la gente usa para lastimar, aun si esa no es la intención.

-boto todo eso por amor, que estúpida….-

-aun eres joven Ana, llevas su nombre, desciendes de la realeza hija, podrás ser una genio, pero cuando llegue ese día entenderás al igual que ella lo que realmente importa en esta vida-

-el amor eh, soy demasiado lista como para caer en esas tonterías-

-Ven acércate, te diré donde escondí la corona-

Para una joven de estos tiempos algo así despertaría mucho interés, una corona que su bisabuela uso para acabar con un mago oscuro de esa época y que jamás lo haya vuelto a usar. Poco creíble pero aun así accedió de buena gana, solo era curiosidad ¿quién sabe? Tal vez algún día necesite dinero.

Solo eran cuentos. Estaba segura.

En toda verdad hay mentira y en toda mentira hay un poco de verdad.

Tardará para saberlo.

Se levantó caminando hasta su abuela, ella la miraba con cariño puro y una débil sonrisa que transmitía una gran calidez.

\- acercarte- se inclinó con tranquilidad- música….- susurro en su último aliento, sin saberlo nadie.

-¿Que?-

Para Ana o Anastasia los cuentos de hadas no existieron, cuentos para dormir a los niños que solo sirven para alimentar la imaginación. Magos, príncipes guapos y seres sobrenaturales solo eran chorradas de gente que no tiene otra cosa que hacer.

Pero ella era lista, jamás jugó con muñecas aun cuando cada cumpleaños recibía bastantes, prefería leer historia, ciencia, matemáticas y otras áreas de estudio, aquello que sí podía ver era lo interesante.

Lo que escucho ese día termino por guardarlo en aquellos malos recuerdos que prefería no pensar. Las malas noticias siempre opacan a las buenas.

O eso cree.

-l-la música…..- después hubo silencio.

-¿abuela?-

Absoluto silencio.

-¿¡Abuela!?-

Cuánto hace que no lloraba.

Cuánto hace que olvido apreciar a las personas.

La única que la escuchaba, la única que estaba ahí brindándole una sonrisa llena de calma que ni sus padres, adictos al trabajo y dedicados a que su hija triunfe, ni nadie más pudo ofrecerle, su única sonrisa en este oscuro mundo.

-¡ABUELA! ¡HEY!-

Se había ido.

.

.

 _._

 _-qué triste- dijo Danny con los ojos húmedos y una hamburguesa a medio comer. Todos estaban iguales._

 _-la abuela no….- issei estaba aguantándose._

 _-LAAAA HIP ABUELITAAAAAA YO LLORARIA HIP! SI LA MIA SE FUERA BUAAAAA- Ross se secaba las lágrimas con la camisa de issei._

 _-admito snif la derrota- saji no podía con la abuela._

 _-¡QUE TRISTE!-Ali lloraba con emoción._

 _\- n-no estoy…..- reyna no podía mentir. Estaba a punto, sino fuera porque Danny la tomaba de la mano, seguro se ponía igual que Ross quien lloraba como Magdalena._

 _-Si bueno, eso ya hace más de una década- dijo Ana con los ojos rojos y no por lágrimas._

 _-¡Vale! Es mi turno- Ali se levantó con la mano en el pecho- ¡prepárense que viene lo mejor!-_

 _._

.

.

El mejor

-ATRAPEN A ESE LADRON-

Un grito, una multitud confundida y un hombre con una mirada molesta, su puesto de abarrotes había sido saqueado por un niño.

De no más de diez años.

-JAJAJAJAJA! No podrán! Nadie puede atraparme- salto sobre unas cajas de madera, esquivando a unos adultos que escucharon el llamado.

-HEY es el mismo que robo mi tienda hace una semana- una señora lo señalo, el niño solo saco la lengua cuidando de no soltar las bolsas que traía encima.

-¡A mi igual! Tomo algunas cosas de mi farmacia-

-NADIE PUEDE CONTRA MI ¡Soy sarou el….-

.

.

.

 _-ESPERA- intervino Reyna. Todos la miraron sin saber que pasa._

 _-¡Me interrumpiste! Y apenas…..-_

 _-Ese no es tu nombre- afirmo sacando su tableta, presiono unas cuantas cosas y termino mostrando la pantalla- Como es que te llamas Sarou si en la información de nacimiento dice otro nombre. Refiriéndose a como dio con él en áfrica, nunca escucho ese nombre y mucho menos aparecía en su registro._

 _-Ahí si concuerdo- entro Ana también curiosa- Ese no es…..-_

 _-LO ES- afirmo con orgullo._

 _-¿T-tu segundo nombre?- Danny quiso calmar las cosas._

 _-NO, mi nombre es Sarou solo que esa parte es difícil de contar, lo sabrán cuando escuchen MI historia-_

 _-Continua- le dijo Issei y el boxeador no dudo dos veces._

.

.

.

-NADIE PUEDE CONTRA MI ¡Soy sarou el increíble! -

-¡Te tengo!- apareció un policía a su lado saltando sobre el chico. Este sólo se movió riéndose al verlo caer de cara contra suelo.

-ADIÓS LENTOS-

Metiéndose entre un callejón y rápido sin que lo vieran movió unas tablas falsas que daban con otra calle, pasando y escuchando como personas corrían por donde creían que había escapado.

-VAMOS ese mocoso no debe ir muy lejos-

 _-estoy detrás_ \- pensó divertido escuchando como sus voces se alejaban. Emprendiendo su camino de regreso con tranquilidad.

Otro día otro robo bien logrado.

Media hora despues…..

En esta escena un joven de 17 años le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡Hay hay hay hay! ¡¿Porque me pegas?!- con lágrimas miraba molesto al chico alto frente suyo. Cabello oscuro, corto y lacio de piel morena vestido con ropa de trabajo, vieja y con manchas de pintura.

-Me han vuelto a decir que un niño muy parecido a mi hermano menor robo nuevamente en el mercado ¿Que esperabas, un elogio? Que te dije sobre meterte en problemas-

-P-pero…Broooo es que…-

.

.

.

 _-NO TIENES UN HERMANO-_

 _-¡Si lo t-tengo!- por alguna razón eso lo puso algo nervioso._

 _-¡Pero no está anotado!- volviendo a mostrar la pantalla- ERES HIJO UNICO-_

 _-¿Como yo?- inquirió Danny interesado._

 _-Esto es confuso debo decirlo- Saji también pensaba igual, su información muestra cosas muy diferentes._

 _-S-se LLAMA SAWUUUU- Ross estaba igual o más encima de Issei, jugando con su cabello._

 _-ES LA ULTIMA, ESCUCHEN BIEN-_

.

.

.

-P-pero…Broooo es que no quiero que trabajes pintando prefiero que pelees, como nuestro pad…-

-Es que no ves lo peligroso que es, si deje de pelear es porque no quiero que sigas mis pasos...ni los de el- se veía agitado pensando en que su hermano aún era muy joven para entender los problemas que podría causar a largo plazo el seguir en las peleas.

-¡Pero eres el mejor! todo el mundo quiere verte de nuevo hermano ¡Al hijo del boxeador más grande de la historia!-

-No es nuestro padre Sarou….- algo de tristeza en esos ojos cafés- Un padre reconocería a sus hijos…-

-Pues habrá que demostrarle ¡ENSEÑEMOSLE QUIENES SON SUS HIJOS! ¡Los Hijos de Muhammad Ali!-

Como explicarle que existen personas que son lo bastante irresponsables como para tener hijos y luego negarlos. Los famosos vienen y van, hacen lo que quieren y luego ignoran lo que causan sus acciones.

En realidad, fue la culpa de ambos padres, su madre era una prostituta que tuvo la idea de parir a dos hijos de ese hombre, no le basto con una primera vez ella no lo volvió a ver y al final los abandono siendo el un niño y su hermano un bebe en un orfanato, cuando tuvo la oportunidad escapo y al cabo de unos años volvió a por su hermano, quien nunca lo olvido.

-Los hermanos Ali siempre cumplen su promesa-

Era su hermano, habiendo prometido no ser como ellos jamás olvido aquella sangre que comparten. Yendo de trabajo en trabajo hasta que un día tuvo problemas con unos sujetos, alguien más vio como venció a tres adultos siendo solo un muchacho de quince años.

La oportunidad de crecer.

La oportunidad de ser famoso.

La idea no duro mucho.

Lo supo cuando descubrió que la mayoría de las peleas eran ya acordadas y aun si no le habían pedido tal cosa decidió no ser parte de eso. Su padre fue un guerrero, todo el mundo lo conoce, pero no a ellos, el boxeo es una increíble profesión pero al ver las secuelas que invaden al verdadero Ali supo que no quería eso.

No quería olvidar, no quería ser un irresponsable.

Su hermano menor aun no entendía, pero estaba seguro de que algún día se daría cuenta.

-Olvídalo…- poniendo fin al regaño, el menor sonriendo divertido- Venga, muéstrame que trajiste para cenar.

No podía decirle más aún si esa forma de actuar era mala, llevaba dos semanas con el pago retrasado por lo que fondos apenas y quedaba, esperaba pronto arreglar eso, un techo, agua y luz no era gratis, además de pagar la colegiatura del menor.

.

Al día siguiente…..

.

Medio día y Sarou salía disparado de la escuela, el día anterior habían quedado en ir a comprar algo de ropa para ambos, con prisa se dirigió al lugar donde su hermano Khali, trabajaba, una de las razones por la emoción del pequeño era que una niña nueva había entrado a su salón.

No lo pensó dos veces cuando cruzaron palabras.

-¡Algún día serás mi esposa!-

declaro como si ya supiera que era ella la elegida pues desde que entro y ver su sonrisa algo se movió dentro suyo, y su nombre, tan perfecto como ella. Leoly, por siempre grabado en su memoria.

Aunque ella al final dijo.

 _-Pero tú no me gustas-_

Haciendo que muchos niños alrededor se rieran y sintiera su gran ego desinflarse.

No importaba, seguro si lo ve mejor vestido caía a sus pies. Pensamientos de un niño con las hormonas al despertar.

-COMO QUE NOS DESPIDEN Y SIN NUESTRO PAGO- la voz de un hombre adulto, seguido de muchas más todas con frustración, gente reclamaba fuera de un edificio, de los más bonitos en esta parte de la ciudad en comparación con los viejos y deplorables hogares, esto era África.

-QUEREMOS HABLAR CON EL JEFE-

-SI, ESTO NO PUEDE QUEDARSE ASI TODOS TENEMOS BOCAS QUE ALIMENTAR-

Varios guardias no les permitían la entrada, todos con armas largas y vestidos para la guerra.

-No van a entrar, váyanse si saben lo que les conviene- el más grande con arma en manos, muchos tragaron saliva asustándose.

No todos.

-¿NOS PIENSAN DISPARAR? LA MAYORIA SOLO QUIERE PODER LLEVAR ALIMENTO A SU HOGAR-

El más viejo de los trabajadores, algunos recuperaron el color.

Sarou vislumbro a su hermano entre ellos, se mantenía callado, pero solo el veía el enojo en su mirada.

-Váyanse….- disparo al aire, muchos ya consideraban esa opción- ….No lo repetiré otra vez-

-Viejo, creo que debemos…- hablo uno que prefería su pellejo.

-NO- declaro- Tengo nietos que alimentar NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE SE SALGAN CON LA SUYA ¡Exijo ver al jefe!-

Muchos retrocedían, no sabía Sarou que hacer más que intentar acercarse a Khali por la espalda, pero había mucha multitud.

En un segundo el arma del sujeto estaba apuntándole a la cabeza. Khali quien no decía nada abrió los ojos ante eso, conocía al anciano quien lleva apenas unas semanas en la ciudad, un buen hombre que a pesar de la edad seguía trabajando como un hombre joven.

-Retrocede-

-N-NO-

-Si eso es lo que quieres…..-

Todo paso tan rápido, iniciando con un grito proveniente detrás, las personas que asustadas transitaban la calle en ese momento.

Viendo cómo, en cámara lenta su hermano se movía con rapidez, parecía un fantasma y Sarou no pudo sino emocionarse.

Aun si hacer eso para el mayor era muy exhaustivo.

Evadir a cada uno que impedía el camino y cuando estuvo a punto de jalar el gatillo Khali con un puño que por un momento brillo de color verde.

Golpeo al hombre justo en el pecho.

Lanzándolo contra sus compañeros.

Tomando al anciano y salir corriendo del público con rapidez.

Sarou los siguió a toda velocidad.

.

-No sé cómo agradecértelo muchacho, me has salvado la vida y la de mis nietos-

Sentado, tomando un vaso de agua que el joven puso en la mesa.

-Sé que estaba enojado yo igual tenía muchas ganas de pelear, pero ellos estaban armados-

-La edad a veces no me hace pensar bien, esperaba ese cheque para comprar comida, no solo mía sino de mis tres nietos, no sé qué decirles…-

Khali, notando su misma preocupación decidió ayudar, después de todo tenía mucha despensa que su hermanito trajo el día anterior.

Camino hasta la alacena, tomando una bolsa y depositando varias cosas dentro, comida más que nada y regresando poniéndolo enfrente del anciano que no vio venir eso.

-Tome, esto le servirá para un par de días-

-N-no puedo acep….-

-Por favor- pidió sin mucho problema- Mi hermano y yo podemos arreglárnosla, usted las necesita más que nadie- el hombre agradecido por su enorme modestia.

-Sabes, podría ser viejo, pero vi como tu golpe lo hizo caerse, en todos mis años jamás vi a alguien moverse así, parecías un fantasma-

-E-ehhhh….-

-MI HERMANO ES UN BOXEADOR- una voz en la puerta de la casa- Es obvio que sea rapido AMBOS LOS SOMOS como nuestro…..-

-Sarou….- su voz autoritaria hicieron al pequeño sudar- ….No grites en la casa o tu garganta se dañara-

-Hola jovencito mi nombre Hosbal- saludo el adulto de más en casa.

-DIGAME QUE FUE….- Khali afilo sus ojos-….A que fue increíble mi hermano….- termino susurrando.

Al anciano rio.

-Tienes mucha energía jovencito, esperemos sea igual que en el estudio-

-También, soy Sarou el increíble, soy el mejor en todo incluso mis maestros piensan que debería ser un genio-

-No lo parecía cuando anoche te enseñaba a multiplicar y dividir números grandes-

-E-eh b-bueno…PERO LO ENTENDI-

Minutos despues….

-Cuídese- se despidió del hombre que tenía que volver a con sus nietos.

-Sí, yo también tengo que ayudar a mi nieta con la tarea, hoy fue su primer dia pero es una chica lista, su nombre es Leoly y sus dos hermanos que…..-

-LEOLY- grito el pequeño girando la cabeza de la Tv, tenía los ojos abiertos, corrió hasta el hombre- Creo que también soy su nieto.

Los mayores solo rieron por su inocencia, era muy joven para pensar esas cosas, sin imaginar que no mentía. De verdad no lo hacía.

Al dia siguiente.

El mayor de los hermanos caminaba en dirección al edificio donde su supuesto jefe debería estar, iba preparado para cualquier cosa, pero justo cuando iba llegando miro a los mismos hombres del día anterior atosigar a lo que parecía ser una persona tapada por completo de negro, imagino a una mujer mayor por el mecho blanco que se asomó de su tapado rostro.

-¡Hey bruja! ¿Es verdad que puedes volar?- pregunto uno, los otros tres rieron.

-SI ¿Por qué no haces un truco de magia para entretenernos vieja?-

-Anda vamos, saca un conejo de tu….- una serpiente se asomó desde sus mangas, retrocedieron apuntándole-….C-como… ¿t-traias una….?-

-Shhhhhhh…..- una voz fina, delgada, joven…-Ara… ¿Acaso los asuste? ¿Quieren ver otro truco?- humo negro, desde abajo, desde ella.

-B-BRUJA- Acuso uno, los demás firmes estuvieron a punto de jalar el gatillo, pero alguien más se les había unido.

-No, no lo harán-

Aquella figura vestida de negro observo con claridad los movimientos que el joven uso, rápido, fuerte, hábil y esa luz verde en sus manos, se preguntaba si sabía que hacer uso de esa habilidad con poca longevidad era peligroso, demasiado. Atravesó a cada uno fácilmente haciendo que soltaran las armas y que los hombres cayeran al suelo con una marca en la cara cada uno.

Inconscientes.

-…..- solo observaba, curiosa, un humano, para otros una bendición para ellos una carga que lo matara joven.

-Haaaa….- verlo caer al suelo arrodillado de una pierna sosteniéndose tomando aire y sudando un poco lo demostraba.

-…Curioso….-

-¿He?...- el chico miro hacia la figura que le miraba a su distancia, ni se había movido-… ¿Se encuentra bien señora?-

-'Señora…' Soy mayor pero no una anciana- escuchaba mejor, era la voz de una chica.

-L-lo siento, es solo que como se oculta pensé…-

-¿Crees que soy fea?-

-Q-QUE yo no…..-

-Y me gritas…. ¿Es que las generaciones no cambian?-

-D-de que hab…..-

-Y no estas asustado de la serpiente…..-

-B-bueno, espero no la muestre, tengo algo de miedo a los reptiles- se lamentó por esa debilidad.

-¿Qué serpiente? A mí me gustan los Dragones pero te enseñare un conejo- y así fue, un conejo blanco, el más blanco, limpio y lindo que alguna vez sus ojos vieron.

-¿D-DE VERDAD? ¿ES UNA…..?-

-Bruja, si en efecto-

Retrocedió asustado.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida como para que no reconozcas a una?-

-JAMAS HABIA VISTO UNA-

-¿De verdad? Eso es extraño, recuero que caminaba junto a mi señor y entre la gente había decenas de Magos venidos del Sahara que compraban alimentos en el mercado ¿O eso fue hace un mes? ¿Qué año es…?-

Repentinamente cayó de espaldas, abruptamente su cuerpo toco el suelo, Khali entre asustado y preocupado no sabía qué hacer, pero al final termino acercándose pues nadie transitaba cerca y no sería bueno dejarla así nomas.

Lo primero que noto fue que aquello que la cubría ya no estaba, mirándola sorprendido.

Mirando unas piernas blancas, delgadas, finas, largas, unas zapatillas azules y unas medias blancas con raspones pasando la rodilla, sus ojos subieron, terminando en sus muslos sonrojándose extremadamente encontrando el comienzo de un vestido blanco con decoraciones, un listón rosa que cerraba su vestido desde la espalda. Pero no era todo, tenía un tipo de funda en su cintura como si hubiese llevado algo que ahora no está, lo único de color negro en todo ella.

Pero el blanco no acababa.

Sus cabellos eran la nieve que imaginaba en las clases de arte del orfanato, largo pasando sus hombros, lacio como una cascada, incluso sus pestañas, era todo blanco, su piel, ese carmín que eran sus labios delgados entreabiertos respirando cansadamente durmiendo en el suelo.

A Mercer de lo desconocido.

Era hermosa, un Angel a los ojos de lo desconocido de este mundo, porque eso era, ella no podía ser de este mundo. _No podía_ se repetía al pasar los segundos en los que la veía, indefensa, cansada, ignorante de que alguien que no fuese el podría sacar provecho de ella, de este momento, de una belleza sin igual.

Minutos más tarde…..

La puerta se abrió, vivía en esos edificios de departamentos baratos, abarrotados de gente, muchas familias Vivian apretados al ser más de cinco en un espacio pensado para dos, inclusive uno.

Cocina y comedor en uno, una pequeña sala, un baño completo para los dos, en el futuro podrían ser más, camino hasta el sofá usado, pero en buen estado, la acomodo con sumo cuidado, por alguna razón tenía miedo de romperla.

Era delgada, pequeña, incluso más baja que él, no podía imaginarse el cómo había llegado a estos lares, se veía algo sucia y viendo que no se iba a mover en un buen rato decidió, aunque sea limpiar aquellos trapos con los que cubría su ropa, trayendo una manta para taparla, no se movía, respiraba tranquila, su cuerpo parecía necesitar en verdad el descanso.

-'¿Que te paso?'- era su pregunta.

Paso las siguientes horas pensando que hacer.

Tenía una chica desconocida en su casa, claramente no era de por aquí.

Su hermano vendría en cualquier momento, haciendo un escándalo seguro.

No había conseguido siquiera entrar a buscar a su exjefe.

Y tenía una chica en casa, una sumamente hermosa.

No es como si no tuviese deseos de mirar, mirar no era malo, pero no podía, no estaba en su naturaleza hacer semejante barbaridad, a su edad no había tenido novia y no es como si no pudiera, sino que siempre que intentaba hablar con una la cara de su madre aparecía, quitando lo divertido.

Solo era un chico que aprendió lo duro de la vida, soportando el trabajo de un hombre siendo un niño, madurar más rápido, pensar mejor en sus prioridades, tenía a su hermano que era su mayor prioridad, era su única familia a la cual jamás piensa abandonar.

Y una chica dormía en el sillón de su casa.

Una chica.

-Mmm…..- escucho su despertar, levantándose de la silla de la cocina con un vaso de agua medio lleno enfrente.

Cinco horas…

Y eso que debería estar molesto porque aún no llegaba Sarou. Se asomó tímido, sonrojado por lo que podría ver.

-Hola- se veía neutral, aun así, era linda.

-H-hola- apenas dijo.

-¿Te aprovechaste de mí?-

De pura casualidad había dado un sorbo a su vaso, calmar los nervios.

-¡PUFFFFFFFT!- Escupió sobre ella.

-¿Eso es un sí?-

-N-NO ¡¿Q-qué te pasa?!-

-Oh- tomo asiento, una mirada ida, completamente inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Esto era tan raro.

-Conozco el protocolo- dijo de pronto, levantándose y caminando hasta el moreno quien retrocedió un poco, se sentía muy nervioso de su repentina cercanía.

Y se arrodillo.

Se sonrojo por completo.

-Seré suya amo, por darme una oportunidad de seguir en mi camino puro impuesto por mi Dios, respondiendo a sus enseñanzas, aquel que salva una vida de un futuro incierto se os concede el honor de tener control total de esa vida, por su gratitud le seré fiel, lo protegeré con mi vida y rápidamente corresponderé a toda necesidad suya-

-¿E-eh?-apenas dijo y miro sorprendido verla crear desde sus manos una figura flotar sobre sus manos, un circulo con ramas, no entendía nada y menos cuando de este dibujo comenzó a aparecer oro.

ORO.

-No puedo permitir que mi Amo viva en unos aposentos de tan baja categoría por lo que le ruego tome este Oro sustraído de una de las tres 'Grandes' y proceda a tomar un mejor rumbo de su vida y la mía, de la que es dueña joven Amo-

La puerta se abrió con fuerza.

-¡Hermano! Logre que me tocara y…- paro abruptamente, tenía una marca de una mano en el rostro bastante enrojecido. Miro a la chica de rodillas frente a su hermano-….Oh….-

El mayor se sonrojo.

-E-espera, no es lo que crees yo…..- pero la chica se levantó y camino para también arrodillarse frente al niño.

-Me alegro conocer a la sangre joven de mi Amo, si alguna vez necesita algo no dude en pedírmelo-

DICES, apenas y n-nos conocemos como podrías ser mi….ni s-siquiera nos hemos presentado y tu….- el mayor estaba nervioso, el menor con cara de desconcierto.

Ella tranquila, esos ojos con iris verde oscuro y esa mirada neutral que lo ponía con los pelos de punta, no sabía de donde venia o siquiera que decía pues todo era tan confuso, miro el oro que salió de esa luz en el suelo, tan irreal que parecía un sueño loco, tal vez una pesadilla.

-Oh disculpe mi enorme error Amo- se levantó, ambos hermanos abrieron los ojos al ver una luz morada venir de su mano derecha, materializar algo semejante a una lanza, tomando forma a la de un palo luminoso, tres esferas de luz se formaron en la punta, un listón negro y comenzar a endurecerse.

Revelando al final un semejante a bastón largo, tres bolas en la punta con dibujos extraños oscuros adornándolo.

-MI nombre / impronunciable al pertenecer a una de las era antiguas, elegido por mi anterior Amo y Dios, aquel protector del equilibrio que me instruyo en el arte de la magia en preservación de la creación y destrucción, de la muerte y vida, soy una Hechicera que ahora está bajo su eterno cuidado para su protección, soy suya-

.

.

.

- _ESTAS FLIPANDO, NADA TIENE SENTIDO Y LLEVAS YA BUEN RATO- Ana con los nervios crispados grito._

 _-ES QUE APENAS VOY COMENZANDO-_

 _-¡No jodas!- Saji flipaba- ¡Nos llevara toda la noche! Y quiero ganarle a Danny en la consola-_

 _-¿Es bueno?- Issei estaba curioso, no alardeaba pero también se le daba bien la consola._

 _-Mi pupilo rompió todos tus récords- Reyna sintiéndose victoriosa._

 _-QUEEEEEE- ahora sorprendido._

 _-NO ME VAIS A DEJAR CONTINUAR O QUE-_

 _-Pero sin mentiras- apunto Ana._

 _-Que no miento, yo jamás miento solo necesitan escuchar todo desde un principio sino no lo van a entender-_

 _-Me dices que conociste a una bruja- analizo Issei, el moreno asintió- ¿Y cómo es que no sabías nada del mundo sobrenatural? los magos son los que mejor informados están- la suya era un cerebrito._

 _-E-es que ella de verdad era su protectora, yo siempre le pregunte, pero se negaba diciendo que era peligroso, ni siquiera nos dijo quién era su anterior Amo, Dios o lo que sea a lo que le haya servido antes, solo nos daba Oro-_

 _-¿Y porque no tienes…..?- Danny se tomó un momento de su cena para preguntar._

 _-PORQUE SE FUE-_

 _Oh._

 _Eso no lo vieron venir, pero por su rostro convencido nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos, tal vez era por la sexta cerveza que iba el Ali que hasta sus mejillas tornaron carmín._

 _-Vale vale, nos contaras lo que sigue despues mocoso- puso final la rubia._

 _-TIENES Hiiiiip UN HERMANO- Roos dormida de cara sobre el hombro del castaño se levantó abruptamente con una línea de saliva._

 _-Yo te creo- Danny soltó como si nada, el moreno lo miro maravillado._

 _-Yo igual- apoyo Issei. Miro al rubio._

 _-Vale vale, solo porque quiero jugar la nueva entrega de Fifa-_

 _Y eso comenzó con otra enorme discusión y al final lo primero que jugaron fue un juego de campaña de Halo. Danny les gano a todos, incluso a Issei quien no se creía como era posible que con un simple rifle con francotirador los hizo comer polvo, ni Ana pudo ganarle y eso que hackeo el juego._

.

.

.

Presente….

El Occidente…..Guerra….. 1:00 pm.

.

-CUBRANSE-

Una explosión, disparos de gran calibre, edificios caer como domino, el polvo levantándose, gente uniformada de un país lejano luchando contra civiles armados y cegados por una fe ciega sobre una tierra que no era de nadie, luchando a ciegas disparando sin importar que sean amigos los que caigan, solo con la única idea de hacer caer a los indignos e usurpadores de un país extranjero que busca más que paz de sus tierras.

Entre el polvo un grupo armado americano de cinco caminaba con cautela.

-¡Señor! La conexión se perdió y no recibo comunicación de los otros grupos de expedición ¡Ordenes para continuar! -

-Sigan moviéndose, recarguen munición y seguiremos con la misión sin importar que-

-Detecto tres señales de calor a cincuenta metros- uno hablo y todos rápidamente buscaron cubrirse entre los escombros.

- _Por nuestro padre y señor seguiremos, pondremos toda nuestra fe en que ninguno morirá hoy y que mañana mismo estaremos con nuestras familias, el fin de esta guerra se acerca-_

 _-Ala esta en todos lados, él nos protegerá-_

 _-No pierdan la vista de enfrente-_

-Señor, permiso para….- hablando por un micrófono al resto del grupo.

-Negativo soldado, no sabemos si hay más escondidos, solo alertaríamos al enemigo-

-Yuri, regresa cincuenta metros y coloca minas terrestres-

-No sigo tus ordenes Prince-

-Lo harás mientras yo esté el mando-

-….-

-¿Se ha ido Soap?-

-Afirmativo, aun no entiendo porque no confías en Yuri Prince, es uno de nosotros-

-Sigue siendo ruso y hasta donde se fueron ellos los que me mantuvieron cautivo un año-

-Yo tampoco confió en el-

-Ghost, sabes qué sino fuera por él, Makarov me hubiese matado en el aeropuerto, le debo la vida-

-Evito una guerra Price, eso debe decir mucho-

-Enemigo a veinte metros, todos corten señal-

…..

Un grupo de rebeldes paso frente a ellos sin percatarse sé que eran observados, pasaron de ellos sin levantar sospechas, todos guardaron silencio unos minutos más esperando una señal.

-¿Yuri?- la voz de Allen fue el primero luego de diez minutos sin moverse.

-…-

-….Tal vez debe…..-

-….Estoy bien Alex, tuve que encargarme de tres rebeldes que encontraron nuestras huellas, solo los soldados usan botas-

-¿Y las minas?- Price entro a la línea segura.

No hubo comentario a eso, una explosión a diez calles detrás que ilumino todo lo contesto, las voces de los rebeldes dirigirse hacia el lugar de origen fue algo que esperaron, tenían vía libre o eso esperaban.

-Sigamos…..-

Una hora despues….

Los cinco corrían, habían encontrado unos túneles despues de ir matando a cuantos rebeldes encontraran, todos estaban cansados, lastimados, por las caídas y explosiones cercanas, desde hace cinco minutos que escucharon grandes estruendos alrededor de ellos, temían que los hubiesen descubierto, que Makarov los haya encontrado y que solo estuviese jugando con ellos.

La conexión con el general Shepperd se perdió al mismo tiempo que las explosiones, Allen había querido regresar a ayudar, pero Prince, Yuri incluido, se lo prohibieron, separarse no era una opción, todos habían logrado sobrevivir a muchas cosas como para ahora morir.

Todo dio un giro cuando la bomba nuclear en el desierto oeste fue detenida por Dragon, Yuri fue el único que vio una luz roja en el cielo volar hacia el centro de todo en minutos antes de que explote, no sabe que hizo pero fue suficiente para inhabilitar la bomba que no exploto cuando Makarov apretó el detonador. Por un momento el ruso se imaginó una luz en el centro que se acercaba con grandes ventiscas, destruyendo todo a su paso sin algo que pudiese pararlo.

Pero no sucedió.

No sabía si Dragon sabia de eso, pero por primera vez agradecía que Makarov sea parado, algo que a él no le gusto para nada, agradecía que gracias a su paranoia despues de eso el día del aeropuerto tomo preocupación y uso chaleco antibalas. Al menos entendió porque solo él y Allen no se les entrego uno.

El maldito quería guerra.

Pero no lo consiguió.

Todos tenían sospechas de que tenía a alguien dentro y algunos fácilmente señalaron a Yuri, Price incluido.

Así que despues de tomar un Jeep, conducir entre explosiones, encontraron túneles saliendo de la ciudad.

-¡Todos preparados!- Price hablo, vislumbrando una salida.

-¡Recarguen!- apoyo Soap.

Todos estaban listos.

Granadas, C4, subfusiles, ametralladoras, lanzagranadas.

Pero….

Cuando cruzaron la puerta enorme de metal semi abierta.

Todo fue inútil.

Alguien ahí adentro tenia a todos inconscientes y para mayor sorpresa de los cinco de la '141'. Shepper estaba siendo interrogado, no por Dragon, no por el 'Oscuro', era ella.

-Muy bien vende-patrias…..- vestida de negro, la heroína de alas rojas y propulsores de Moscú-…..A dónde se dirige ese tal Makarov y como diantres logro tele transportarse-

-T-TU, que c-cres que…..-

-Daaaa imbécil, justo cuando llegue me di rápidamente cuenta gracias a mi tecnología de rastreo y tus malditos satélites que fueron Hakeados desde hace tiempo, aunque claro sé muy bien que no lo sabias, mira, sé muy bien de tu trato con Makarov, escuche de que hablaban hace minutos, sé que pretendías 'Usarlo' para iniciar la tercera guerra mundial ¿o es la cuarta? Eres de esos que querían más guerra fría ¿no? Pues bien, loco decrepito, ya no la habrá y adivina, _estamos todos aquí-_

-¿ESO CREES? Makarov me traiciono, el m-muy traidor tiene más socios, 'ellos sabían que alguno vendría' pero han caído, ellos tienen una tecnología igual de avanzada, ¡Diablos! Cuando me lo mostro hace unos segundos pensé 'MAGIA' pero ese maldito no se explicó y se fue en un hoyo que abrió con solo apretar un botón-

-¿Que dices? ¡Responde! ¿¡donde esta!? -

-Mis hombres me avisaron que un helicóptero se dirige a siete kilómetros al norte, él ya se…..-

-JA voy un paso adelante, cuando mi nave llego también lo descubrimos, mi compañera 'Platinum' está justo ahí ahora mismo….-

Y solo dentro de su casco se oyó un….

 _-Se supone que era 'Guardian Valk' Ana-_

 _-Cuando te fuiste a vomitar Issei dijo que ese te quedaba mejor, dijo también algo más de tu cabello, lo bonito que era y como se perdía entre tus ojos y no se la verdad, estaba explicándole a Danny que tenía que tomar el control en lo que te esperaba para bajar que ni preste atención-_

 _-¡¿M-mi c-cabello?!-_

 _-Luego hablamos niña….-_

 _-E-espera acabo de ver unas personas volar hacia aquí ¿No sabía que ya podían….?-_

 _-¿!¡?-_

-De que socios hablas-

-Ohhh parece que ya te enteraste, pues no lo sé rusa, se supone que tu jefe es muy listo ¿Por qué no le preguntas? -

En realidad, ya sabían.

-Debería matarte- amenazo mostrando un Aka muy diferente del que conocía todo el ejecito- Pero mi jefe ha dicho que evite las muertes innecesarias, ya subí tu traición a la red, los tuyos te seguirán-

-Red Wasp- de todos Yuri hablo primero, ella los había ignorado, podrían estar apuntándole, pero no había forma de que reaccionara lento, los tenía fijado a todos además de sus múltiples escudos mágicos.

Y también había buscado la información de todos.

Reconoció al calvo de mirada amenazante.

-Oh eres tú- dijo restándole importancia, apretando el cuello del general hasta desmayarlo, tirándolo al suelo.

Price le apunto a Yuri.

-Creí que no la conocias….-

-Y no lo hace Capitán…- intervino Allen- yo igual la vi, pero nada más-

Ghost que había tomado una computadora de pronto a punto a Shepper en el suelo.

-Ghost ¿Qué coño haces? - cuestiono Soap.

-El maldito mato a Roach en la frontera Georgiana hace unas horas-

-¿Qué?- Price bajo el arma y se dirigió hacia el enmascarado.

-Capitán Price a cargo de la 141- identifico Ana.

-¿Cómo sabes….?-

-¿Porque tu sobrenombre es jabón?- señalo al que tenía peinado de gallo.

-Q-que-

-¿No escucharon? Tengo hackeado toda red de seguridad, el pentágono no es la excepción, me resulta increíble que exista un grupo de soldados selectos, lo mejor de lo mejor si la información no es falsa-

Allen se acercó cauteloso.

-Oye, gracias por prevenir las muertes en el aeropuerto-

-Sí, salvaste nuestras vidas- Yuri pensaba, que tan fuerte es aquel armamento que ella y otros pocos poseen.

Dentro de su casco.

- _Reyna ¿qué tal las cosas por ahí?-_

 _-Hay problemas, aquella explosión era un sello de invocación y Ross logro ver -_

 _-¿Magos?-_

 _-Sí, Saji me ha reportado a un grupo que intento un ataque sorpresa, no se esperaban que sus hechizos no le hicieran nada-_

 _-¿Y los chicos?-_

 _-Necesitan ayuda, solo Ali se mantiene en el rescate y aunque es rápido son muchas personas, Dragon está derribando a cualquiera que dispare, aunque muchos han bajado sus armas y se están retirando, a excepción de la armada americana, tropas aliadas, incluido unos cazas de reconocimiento ruso que sobrevuelan sin mostrar hostilidad, pero no otro reporte aparte del sello de invocación y los magos que Ross derribo-_

 _-Ya acabé aquí, iré a ayudar a Ross para terminar rapido, algo anda mal aquí ¿Solo llevamos quince minutos? Es como si nos hubiesen esperado todo el tiempo, aunque obviamente ignorando que estamos equipados de cualquier problema posible-_

 _-Saji menciono que eran débiles, demasiado débiles pues aun si no le afecta la magia los hechizos que vio eran patéticamente absurdos-_

 _-Diles que no usen ataques que nos delaten, al parecer ya perturbamos a gran medida el mundo sobrenatural, quien quiera que sea ya ha mandado su ataque, voy de regreso cambio-_

-Hay varios helicópteros más adelante, solo sigan el humo-

-¿Qué quieres de….?- nadie dijo nada, ni se movieron, solo vieron una alas de metal similares al de un avión pero aquellos propulsores, la velocidad de arranque, no se imaginaban al verdadero alcanze.

-Bueno… ¿seguimos? - se aventuró Soap.

…

Todos continuaron…

.

.

.

Quince minutos antes….

.

.

.

-¡E-espera! ¿ESTA ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VUELAN?-

Issei estaba sentado en el mando principal (Parecido a Star Trek como Spock pero solo tres personas al mando controlando todo que serían Ross, Reyna, ¿Danny? Y Ana) los demás chicos estaban también asustados, Ali quiso escapar, pero se quedó atorado a medio camino de quitarse los cinturones de seguridad, frente suyo una enorme pantalla holográfica.

-Bueno, no es como si hubiese tenido más tiempo para hacer pruebas, solo tuve un par de semanas recuerdas- aparte de que nunca realiza pruebas pues nunca lo ha necesitado.

[Balance Breaker] [Dark Dragon Plus]

Saji no perdió el tiempo y activo el traje por miedo a que todo explote.

-D-deje mi….- el moreno trato de escapar pero la nave comenzó a temblar un poco.

-VAMOS A MORIR- Ali estuvo a punto de utilizar el [Touki] para salir pitando de ahí.

-Perdón, apreté el botón erróneo- se excusó Reyna, todos sabían que mentía.

-Funcionamiento óptimo- calculo Ross, tecleando con rapidez y con una actitud seria sabiendo lo que hacía.

-¿Este era el botón?- pregunto Danny e inmediatamente la pared frente a ellos comenzó a abrirse, revelando un túnel en vertical, visualizando la luz que se filtraba de arriba.

-¿Estamos listos?- Ana estaba a punto de arrancar.

-¿Por qué Danny esta en los controles, creí que solo eran ustedes tres?- dijo Issei refiriéndose a las chicas.

-Algún problema- reto Reyna.

-No solo…..-

-Daniel no podrá bajar así que si necesitan ayuda Reyna o Ross bajaran y él se quedara arriba a vigilar todo desde la pantalla, avisando si surgen más problemas y de cuidar la nave-

Ana tenía un buen punto.

-¿Segura que no necesitas probar antes la…..?-

-¡Comenzamos!-

Fue como un tiro en todo su cuerpo.

La nave 'Hunter' avanzo con bastante rapidez, casi chocando contra la pared.

-Woooo es más rápida- Ana se sorprendió, lo bueno de tener energía pura del Dragon Celestial.

Solo dos segundos pasaron y ellos ya estaban a mas mil pies de altura sobre el mar, Danny tenía los ojos abiertos, para sorpresa de muchos no parecía asustado sino todo lo contrario.

-INCREIBLE, QUE TAN RAPIDO ES-

-Antes podía ya romper la barrera del sonido, si antes solo necesitaba veinte minutos no sabría cuánto nos tardaríamos ahora-

-A-ahh eso fue….- Ross temblaba, ni los grandes Buques de Guerra de Asgard podrían competir con tal magnitud de velocidad, 'Hunter' estaba tan equipado en armamento como ellos pero la velocidad era mucho menor en comparación con lo que sintió en este momento, si, puede que los de casa puedan atravesar las ramas del gran árbol para llegar a Midgar u otro lugar, pero definitivamente era superior en muchos aspectos si dejaban de lado eso.

Reyna sudaba, pensó que sería como en las películas, solo sentiría un tirón y se acostumbraría, equivocada, sentirlo de verdad fue como si sus órganos se quisieran salir por la espalda. No era la única, solo Ali tenía los ojos dando vueltas, Saji con su traje apenas sintió el cambio, aunque también estaba sorprendido e Issei tenía la boca abierta, estaba algo nervioso y sorprendido, pero gracias a su extenso entrenamiento supo sobrellevar el momento.

-SUJETENSE- Ana estaba flipando luego de hacer unos cálculos y antes de que alguno dijese algo deslizando sus dedos sobre el panel hizo que los motores traseros se encendieran.

Enormes energías rojas comenzaron a acumularse en los motores (Si bueno, similar despegue el inter-espacio de Star Trek) y antes de que alguno hablara. Un estallido de energía, una estela de luces rojas a causa de los motores fue lo único que quedo en el aire.

.

.

.

-¡0.6 s-segundos!-

Todos estaban vomitando en bolsas de plástico a excepción de la rubia y el pelinegro. Solo Issei parecía solo mareado aunque al principio tenía la mirada ida.

-Mi cabezaaaaaaa- Ali con los ojos girando en espirales.

-V-voy a-al ba….- para Ross la bolsa no era suficiente, rápidamente corrido al baño.

-¿Saben? Le queda mejor Platinum, su cabello largo y liso es tan inusual que el nombre le queda mejor que ese que invento Reyna-

-¡H-hey…!- Reyna quería quejarse pero estaba más ocupada no hacer una escena frente al pelinegro que estaba hablando con Ana sobre algún que otro detalle a recordar.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Ana al castaño quien solo agito la cabeza volviendo a la normalidad.

-¿Que?- podría ya haber volado a mucha velocidad pero eso, eso era como ver por primera vez, los ojos que posee…vio todo a su frente con sorpresa, el color en las esquinas partirse, la imagen rayarse, el 'Espacio' blanco y el 'Tiempo' detenerse, y solo como así, sentir un tipo de succión a todo su alrededor, inclusive él.

Atravesó un hoyo.

'¡Einstein tenía razón!'

Estaba bastante seguro que vio un espacio en blanco con destellos de colores masivos, estrellas a una distancia tan lejana y tan cercana, sintió su estómago revolverse razón por la que todos vomitaban.

Pero lo sintió.

La enorme presencia que habita en ese brillante firmamento. Tan….aplastante como si lo tuviese al lado.

¿Qué paso?

En solo un milisegundo vio esa imagen porque volvía al blanco completo y un paisaje diferente del que casi olvidaba, el humo y destrucción de un mundo. Su mundo.

-Estamos sobre el conflicto en Israel, sobrevolando las afueras de una ciudad que estaba siendo el conflicto de varias potencias ¿No tienes instrucciones….jefe?-

Ellos solo vieron un destello blanco y el sentimiento de sus estómagos ser destrozados de por medio y al volver solo se sintió desorientado diciendo lo que pensaba en ese momento pues segundos antes le sonreía a la Valkiria y observaba su matiz rojo que tanto le apasiona mirar, mirarla.

 _Click…._

El plan…..

Recordaba…..

Volvía…..

-Saji, rodea toda la ciudad y sus extensiones, nadie más pasa-

-S-si Dragon- y en un destello desapareció de ahí. Solo pueden hacer eso los siete que estaban ahí, nadie más podía y si lo intentaban se encontrarían con cientos de escudos de no solo magia ancestral sino las mejores defensas de Asgar, seis si quitamos al rubio ya.

-Daniel se quedara en la nave como refuerzo junto con Reyna, estarán a tanto de las comunicaciones y bloquearan cualquier acción hostil en el cielo-

La Valkiria regreso con alivio en su rostro, pero rápidamente se recompuso al sentir la atención de Issei y su mirada seria, imitándolo- Ross, iras al sur a analizar los terrenos ocupados por militares de diversas naciones…..-

Un pitido y en la pantalla una luz blanca se vislumbró. Justo sobre el área de Ross, venia por el rio acercándose a una cascada.

-Voy en camino- Ross desapareció justo antes de que Issei pudiese decirle que se cuidara. A veces olvidaba que era una guerrera por naturaleza, que había sido entrenada.

Al final no era todo nervios como pensaba y eso le encantaba, mucho por conocer.

-Ali- llamo al moreno que se paró con energía.

-SI-

-Me acompañaras al centro, sacaremos a todos los civiles, si alguien intenta algo no dudes en responder-

-HOY RESCATARE A MILES ¡Ya veras!- Issei sonrió por su entusiasmo.

-Ana….-

-Si si si, iré a buscar a los responsables, soy la única con reconocimiento facial incluido despues de todo-

-Y recuerda….-

-Solo si es necesario, tranquilo chico, hablas con una genio en rehabilitación- Ana brillo y ya no estaba, Danny se sentó en su lugar mirando los controles.

-¡Genial! ¡Como si jugara en la consola!- refiriéndose a que Ana era quien manejaba. Era sorprendente que entendiera bien los controles, aunque su referencia no era la esperada.

-No es sencillo Daniel…- sermoneo Reyna acercándose al pelinegro-….tienes que tener cuidado si….-

-¿LISTO JEFE?- una luz comenzaba a engullir al moreno al igual que el castaño.

-Listo…..- porque estaba seguro.

De cambiar al mundo.

Y se fueron ambos….

La pantalla brillo viendo varias luces blancas acercarse a la lejanía, unos más veloces que otros.

-MIRA ¡LOS ENEMIGOS!-

-C-como puedes estar feliz, se supone que odias pelear ¿Por qué?….¡HAAAAAAA!-

Tomo el volante, su asiento se reclino, muchos botones, un par de palancas, muy similar a los juegos de realidad virtual. Y acelero.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- reía feliz, viendo como atravesaba nube tras nube.

Algo que siempre añoro de pequeño, mirando el cielo a través de ventanas de hotel, casas, siendo casi siempre un huésped junto con él, su _padre_ , siempre quiso volar, volar y volar hasta encontrar un reino sobre las nubes, siempre había sido su sueño surcar los cielos y aunque no podía volar, saber que se movía con total libertad sobre el firmamento azul, similar a los videojuegos, aquellos que llenaron el vacío en su soledad.

Un mundo donde puedes ser lo que quieres.

-¿S-si sabes que puede haber peligro? ¿No estas asustado acaso?-

Danny la miro desconcertado.

-Pero….- parando abruptamente, no se le veía perturbado. Raro, al menos tenían cinturones de seguridad-….¿Solo los detendremos no? ¿Por qué íbamos a luchar?- Reyna se dio cuenta de que Daniel en verdad no pensaba pelear. Tal vez por eso se quedó con él, Issei sabía que si algo pasaba ella estará ahí.

- _Maldito chico_ …- murmuro, pero no podía enojarse, ya que no le importaba quedarse junto con Danny, el muchacho tenía una mirada angelical sin saberlo, una personalidad tan inocente que le impide ser más abierta con él, tenía algo de miedo de que sepa su pasado.

Tenía mucho miedo.

Mucho.

Porque Daniel era pureza encarnada en cuerpo de hombre, sin segundas intenciones, sin esa mirada que atormenta, era incapaz de lastimar a alguien, en cambio ella…..pero aun así….quiere estar ahí…..con él. Alguien que aun sin conocerte ya te estima con mucho afecto y rapidez.

Pero estaba temerosa, de su opinión, de lo que dirá, si tendrá algo que decirle, su alrededor era tan cálido, se sentía rebosante de vida, una luz que jamás se apagaría ni ante la oscuridad total. Porque no tenía miedo, solo desconocía el mundo y su verdad.

Aun si estaba cambiada, ella no….

-Si….solo los detendremos- rompió el contacto visual, Danny inclino el cuello confundido.

-Jefa ¿Todo bien?-

-Sí, solo hagámonos invisibles, se supone que no debemos mostrarnos mucho, solo ahuyentarlos- de verdad lo esperaba. No aún.

.

.

.

¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM!...

Podía mirarlos…

Podía ver la eterna naturaleza humana….

La muerte a su paso…..

Observaba sin sentir nada, miraba todo con aburrimiento, ellos no cambiaban con el tiempo, empeoraban. Seres sin valor, reemplazables, el desayuno perfecto, recordaba eso muy claro a pesar su ausencia.

Su sueño.

Ahora miraba sin sentir nada….en verdad no sentía nada, absolutamente nada a pesar de saber por sus memorias que los odiaba, pero no sentía odio o repulsión como antes, cuando estaba vivo ¿Lo entienden? Ese sentimiento de superioridad, de grandeza, ya no existe, estar ausente, saber que murió y no saber el cómo, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿en que se equivocó?

Y luego regreso.

Sin mucho que recordar, siguiendo la jerarquía de poder obedeció al rojo y no intento poseer a su portador en cambio lo ayudo aun sin saber porque, Ddraig parecía estar en sincronía con el castaño, le era igual, _o no_. Saji lo admira, lo respeta e incluso estaba seguro que si no fuese por Issei este saldría a hacer cuanto pueda con lo que tiene, con _su_ poder.

Era normal, recordaba que quien más se tomaba libertades era el mismo, Vritra.

Sabe que abandono a su manada, a sus compañeros, amigos y hermanos, sabe que acepto su oscuridad, alimentándola con habilidades oscuras, tenebrosas, manipulación de la vida, su concepto, su misma realidad, la decisión en sus manos sobre otros, sabe que hizo cosas horrorosas, masacres, mutilación, muerte sin distinción. Porque no lo valían a sus ojos rojos.

Pero….

No entiende…..

Toda emoción, se fue.

Solo mira, se cuestiona de porque las cosas cambian, es lo que su cabeza le dice, pero su instinto lo confunde.

Debe matarlos.

Pero…. ¿Por qué?

Antes no necesitaba una razón, ahora siente que sí, pero, no tiene ánimos, de pensar, de ansiarlo o desearlo, solo observar.

Esperando…..

¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM!...

 **-'[No se detienen]'-**

La voz de Vritra suena curiosa, Saji abre ligeramente los ojos pero sin moverse de su posición esperando que manden mas refuerzos y asi lanzar un ataque que los deje fuera del juego pero sin matar a nadie.

Responde con claro interés ante su descripción de lo ocurrido.

 _-'Según entiendo están recibiendo órdenes y aunque quisieran parar si lo hacen se le consideraría deserción y automáticamente enemigos de su propio pelotón'-_

 **-'[A pesar de que pueden morir…..]'-**

 _-'No matare a nadie amigo simplemente les sigo el juego, preferiría que siguieran con lo suyo a que comentan una estupidez]-_

 **-'[Los humanos siempre han recorrido a la intimidación, incluso a su propia especie…. ¿Por qué los defienden?]'-**

 _-'A veces también me lo preguntaba, yo no tenía metas, vivía el momento, tenía amigos, una vida, chicas con quien me divertía fingiendo ser un caballero ¿Por qué quiero salvarlos? Entendí que nosotros solo estamos ciegos, vivimos un mundo de ignorancia del que no queremos salir…..-_

 **-'[Nunca los eh entendido, mis recuerdos son limitados, pero solo con lo ya visto, descubrí que los desprecio….]'-**

Hubo un silencio.

 _-'A veces…yo también lo hago'-_ recordando aquel incendio, el no saber qué hacer, en un silencio abrumador de incapacidad. Sentir miedo.

Saji a pesar de que actúa normal, siempre alegre y motivado, aquel hecho le afecto en un nivel silencioso, del que siempre está presente incluso entre sus sueños, aumentando una presión inusual en su interior este último tiempo desde que despertó aquel día luego de que en verdad lo apuñalaron, de alguna forma en la actualidad sentía un malestar en su cabeza, a veces, en el espacio a solas que nadie lo nota, una negrura en sus ojos se hace presente,

Y a veces solo se apagaba en sus pensamientos.

Como ahora.

 **-[Tres magos a cincuenta metros al este, van a aparecerse en un…]-** y de la nada tres ataques mágicos se asomaban a la distancia. Un ataque de fuego, rayos consecutivos, y una ligera brisa de invierno, del que ya no sentiría por su nueva condición de dragon.

 _-'Esto es…'-_ curiosamente no sonaba asustado.

Acto seguido toda la multitud militar cayó al suelo completamente dormidos, varios magos más ejecutando un hechizo de sueño.

 _-'absolutamente depri…'-_

Lo recibió de lleno.

Una explosión entre llamas y rayos, una brisa opacarlo creando una cortina de humo que lo cubrió por completo.

Unas personas cubiertas por túnicas negras al completo, ocultando sus rostros se acercaron a mirar al sujeto de quien se les encargo eliminar, no vieron chatarra caer, la mayoría imagino que lo incineraron.

-Ahora los que sigue….- uno hablo con tranquilidad.

-Esto fue fácil, yo esperaba ver un truco suyo, pero parece que nadie más lo hará-

-Lo desastroso de todo es que necesitamos de esta….. ¿cosa?-sobre su mano parecía estar un artefacto en el que se mostraban algunas luces parpadeantes.

-Lo que sea, ninguno de los demas magos podían atraparlos, sea lo que sea su traje evitaba muy bien a su portador-

-Tch! Son solo unos ilusos nada se compara a la verdadera magia, yo quiero destruir a 'Dragon' tengo un buen hechizo que podr….-

Todos estaban dándole la espalda al humo y polvo en el aire, ninguno vio una figura esclarecerse con rapidez, una figura inmutable miraba sorprendido por el ataque reciente, sin un rasguño y ningún tipo de dolor.

 **-[Estúpidos, la magia normal no nos afecta, son basura]-**

Por primera vez concordó Saji a lo último.

 _-'así que entonces aquellas presencias que sentí….'-_

 **-[Se acercaban pero nunca llegaban siquiera a medio camino]-**

 _-'Debo alertarlo, pero primero….'-_

-Según esto esta….- el que tenía el aparato apenas sabía cómo funcionaba, no tomando nota de que la luz que se mostraba seguía encendida, la señal era de Saji que seguía viva, su ignorancia a lo que pudo ayudarlos.

-Esta al norte a cinco kilómetros…..- todos giraron sorprendidos, mirando la figura de 'El oscuro' descender cerca suyo, abrieron los ojos por la impresión-…..Aunque no creo que necesiten esa información…-

-QUE MIE….- uno de ellos apenas comenzó a hablar fue interrumpido por un potente golpe que sintió en su abdomen, mandándolo lejos rodando en el suelo y finalmente terminar inconsciente con algo de sangre fluir de sus labios a veinte metros.

Ellos apenas reaccionaron…..

-¡Maldito!.[Estrellato]- una docena de luces pequeñas chispeantes de energía eléctrica se asomó sobre Saji.

-IDIOTA ¡Avisa cuando vayas…..!- tres retrocedieron de un salto mágico y a la vez invocando un escudo a su alrededor.

-Eso no es nada- nada a ese nivel podría rasguñarlo, esos magos no saben lo que es un verdadero ataque.

-¡Muere!-

ZUM

Explosiones repetidas sin vacilación. Dándole a nada más que el suelo.

-GON ¡DETRÁS D…..!- Ya no escuchaba, sintió un golpe en su espalda que le hizo ver negro, vivo pero con algunos huesos rotos.

-'Issei tiene razón, es difícil controlarse'- no quería romperle algo.

 **-[LUCCUA]- -[SERPEANT]- -[VENIGMO]-**

Cuatro espirales de agua, un rayo verde, una nube verde que se expandió con facilidad.

Puede que Saji, al no conocer de primera mano las habilidades de enemigos, hasta ahora solo podía pensar en que eran débiles de poca monta cuando en realidad todos son mercenarios del mundo mágico.

¿Cómo? Simple, aquel hechizo de Le Fay que los oculta de todo añadiendo los ajustes del Dios nórdico, Odin mismo, logra que sean fantasmas a todo el mundo. Razón por la que ningún mago hasta ahora había podido dar con ellos. Ni descubrir su ubicación.

 **-[Débiles, son solo magos débiles, debería sentir ofensa por menospreciar mi poder]-** debería pero no.

BOOOOOM

Una onda de viento los hizo retroceder, los magos restantes miraban cautelosos.

-Derroto fácilmente a Gon y Brinief-

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¿COMO CARAJOS SOBREVIVIO?-

-Tal vez la armadura si sea resistente a muchas cosas….-

-Pero la magia….-

-NO IMPORTA, hemos acabado con esa cosa, puse mucha magia en ese ataque y-

-¡Pfffff! De verdad ese fue su mejor ataque- La voz venía detrás, a unos veinte metros.

 _-'¡¿Como?!_ '- pensaron incrédulos los tres.

-Y esto si es un ataque- se elevó en el aire.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia el cielo, abriendo ligeramente la boca una bola flameante negra con tintes verde se formó, la bola creció en un instante, dos veces mas grande que su cabeza.

-¡QUE MIER….!-

 **[DarkFire]**

¡BOMM!

No fueron consumidos, el ataque retumbo en el suelo, una onda expansiva, el solo rozar el aire contaminado con su piel, ardor a lo venenoso, atosigador. Mandándolos a volar con quemaduras de segundo grado, pero sintiendo un gran dolor. K.O

 _-'Tengo que informar esto…..'_ \- pensó el rubio mirando a los magos derrotados.

.

De vuelta en la nave….

.

-¡Chicos!-

La voz de Saji sonó por medio de un hechizo de comunicación. Reyna vigilaba los alrededores y Dany volaba en zig-zag acostumbrándose a los controles.

-¿Rubio?-

-¡Saji! Todo bien por…..-

-Avisen a los demás de que un grupo de magos intento aniquilarme, eran débiles, tened cuidado-

-¿Eso no es bueno verdad?- borrando su sonrisa. Reyna chasqueo la lengua, siempre tiene que pensar cosas malas.

Pero justo en ese momento…..

.

Justo en medio de la ciudad.

.

-¡Allahu Akbar!- un grito y un hombre ser derribado de un solo golpe por un figura que apareció de golpe.

Usaba guantes rojos al igual que las botas, similar al de sus amigos, pero con algo más de color, una máscara blanca, pero con las palabras grabadas en toda el cara 'El grande' en rojo adornado con unos ojos en forma de lentes azules. Su tono de piel se veía solo en su cuello.

-SI ALGUIEN ES GRANDE SOY YO ¡JAJAJAJA!-

Saltar con gran altura sobre un edificio, parándose justo en la orilla viendo las calles algo vacías, pero a lo lejos se escuchaban los disparos. Sin perder tiempo salto en medio de otra calle donde con tres buenos derechazos noqueo a los soldados que buscaban intimidar a los civiles.

-GUAU, TERMINO CON TODOS SIN DEJARLOS HABLAR-

Se despidió de la gente que lo miraban sin poder hablar.

-¿SORPRESA POR VERME? JA, LOS COMPRENDO, YO TAMBIEN ME SORPRENDO EN LAS MAÑANAS, CHAO-

Como un auto de carreras, salió dejando una estela de humo en su dirección. Un aura roja escarlata los iluminaba, contuvieron el aliento al ver a quien en un segundo más los teletransportaría a un lugar seguro, tenía sellos de aparición en los alberges de los refugiados que las naciones unidas ofrecían.

Y cuando la gente se iba continuaba con lo acordado.

'Sálvalos y yo me encargare del resto' Su único plan.

Cuando se dispuso a seguirlo un timbre en su oído. En verdad tenía que acostumbrarse a esto de tener tecnología en su traje, por dentro aparecer una pequeña pantalla donde tenía un catálogo: Lo básico de un móvil celular, aplicaciones de rastreo, una aplicación para hackear sistemas de video, audio y seguridad de cualquier lugar incluso medios de transporte.

Se sentía Iron man de una forma extraña, pues no contaba con ninguna bala, solo poder del rojo, sus propias habilidades y los puños.

Y una voz escucho.

-Jefe, Saji se topó con un grupo de Magos, escucho que ya nos buscan y que utilizaron un aparato de reconocimiento humano, detector de calor, cabe decir que ambos tienen sangre del alma de verdaderos Dragones, el cuerpo de ambos ha de emitir un calor varias veces mayor del promedio y posiblemente confundiéndolo con el Traje, ninguno imagino que Saji solo haya sentido caricias en sus ataques-

-Comunícate con Ross y Ana avisándoles, gracias por eso- y se cortó

Por dentro alzo una ceja, irónico que sea algo humano lo que logro localizarlos, muchas cosas en que pensar. Busco a su compañero, debía alcanzarlo, pero Ali se movía con mucha rapidez.

.

Sobrevolando un rio, una figura volaba inspeccionando los campamentos cercanos bajo un encantamiento de ocultación. Invisible, buscaba armas de gran potencia y desarmarlas o en su caso destruirlas. Esperando los helicópteros que pronto arribarían.

 _-'Eso es peligroso'-_ mirando misiles balísticos de gran potencia, era ella pero podría asegurar que era demasiado armamento, cajas llenas de armas, granadas, explosivos y lanzacohetes, incluso para ella que fue instruida en la guerra consideraba excesivo el uso de armamento.

Como si esperaran utilizarlas.

¿Contra quién?

Coloco sellos explosivos en cada campamento que encontró, eran demasiadas cajas.

Un zumbido en su oído.

-Bueno…- en voz baja.

-¿Como va todo chica? ¿Mucho que explotar?-

 _-'Uhm hm ¿no es demasiado armamento?-_

-Y no has visto las bodegas que encontré, estoy buscando a un General aliado con la guerrilla, parece que la mayoría son para ellos-

-Terminare con esto e iré a ver a los intrusos ¿Algún contratiempo? -

-Nha, volé sobre unos soldados que pertenecen a un grupo selecto, la '141', lo mejor de lo mejor, aunque solo detecte a uno con nombre raro, parece que se dirigen a los barrios cerca de la orilla, a solo un par de Kilómetros de ti ¿Tal vez me sigas contando como es que no te molesta que Issei tenga esposa? Comprender su mundo ha sido de lo más entretenido que he intentado ¿son muchos así? ¿O….?-

-B-bueno, es difícil de explicar p-pero si, la mayoría de los héroes que conozco se la viven de mujeres alrededor, en lo personal odio ese tipo de estereotipo, pero la diferencia es que ellos están conscientes de que lo que hacen es inmoral y no les importa-

-E Issei…..-

-Puede que no me creas, pero lo conozco lo bastante como para afirmar que no es igual, a diferencia de los que vi en mi vida a Issei no le gusta ser el centro de atención, y l-lo de las m-mujeres, eso es cosa de Ddraig-

-¿El Dragon?-

-Los Dragones emiten un aura que atrae al sexo opuesto, incluso pueden llegar a usarlo en mujeres que quieren, la diferencia es que Issei lo suprime, hasta donde sé el sello en su pecho no solo lo cubre, solo Saji posee uno igual y se supone que restringe esa aura convirtiéndolo en energía para ser usado, es difícil de creer, pero aún me es difícil entender ese sello mágico, _Le Fay_ tiene un sello muy complejo, parecidos a los que mi abuela usa, sea quien sea es una genio-

Lo decía porque nunca vio su verdadera apariencia, a ambos siempre los veía ya ocultados en cuerpos adultos, algunas veces diferente complexión.

-Entiendo porque Issei le guarda alta estima-

-Y se llevaban algo mal al principio-

-¿Cómo lo…?-

-Luego te cuento-

-Gah bueno, de todas formas ya lo encontré a ese tal Shepper, dame un minuto no me cuelgues…-

Ross siguió avanzando, luego ella volvió comentando su nuevo nombre de Heroína, no pudiendo evitar avergonzarse aun estando lejos. Luego vio a un grupo de personas encapuchados llegar volando a una distancia de tres kilómetros, no pudiéndolos ver pensando que eran soldados con una tecnología nueva, Ana le dijo que algunos gobiernos intentan crear dispositivos para volar, pensando que era eso hasta que.

-…¿No sabía que ya podían?...-

Un portal se abrió de la nada bajando una cascada sobre el suelo.

Ella conocía muy bien eso.

Salieron varias personas entre ellos un hombre que reconoció, el ruso que intento la masacre en el aeropuerto, lo recuerda bien, fue el día en que volvían con Ana, ella detecto armas de gran calibre e impidió aquella desgracia, hubo igual un sujeto que salió despues de ellos en otro elevador aquel día, sangrando por herida de bala, los policías se encargaron de ayudarlo y Ana salió de ahí por la ventana y regreso media hora despues cambiada de ropa. Su vuelo se retrasó dos horas teniendo que encontrarse con el Moreno quien fue el primero pero que tenía cosas que hacer antes de seguirlas, dirigiéndose a por el chico que salvo a gente de un autobús, tenía apenas unas semanas ese video que fue tomado en México estado de Yucatán por lo que comenzarían ahí.

Despues llegaron con él varios encapuchados y algo no andaba bien.

Se acercó a escuchar.

-Listo, Dragon está en la ciudad acompañado de otros más, supongo que ya hice mi parte-

-Las nuevas armas están aquí- extendiéndole un sello de almacenamiento. Makarov seguía siendo escéptico a esta nueva 'tecnología' pero despues de lo probado lo tomo sin decir nada.

-Espero volver a hacer negocios como estos, algún día deberé conocer a su jefe-

Uno de los tres que llegaron volando hablo con calma.

-Hasta que Dragon esté muerto no antes y si es que sea necesario, lo cual no creemos-

-Si bueno, yo también tengo algo pendiente con ese hombre, evito uno de mis mejores planes y eso es molesto para alguien que lo tenía todo previsto por años-

-Concordamos en eso, ese hombre era algo que no estaba previsto en nuestros planes, muchos quieren su cabeza-

Makarov dio media vuelta y camino hasta pasar unas rocas grandes, Ross cambiando de ángulo descubriendo el helicóptero camuflado con una manta de arena.

-Nos vemos-

Subiéndose y encendiéndolo.

A este punto ya nadie dijo nada, escucho lo necesario.

Espero a que se fuera el helicóptero se alejara. Los tres magos parecían enviar algún tipo de mensaje.

Pero eran Magos, no parecían principiantes así que debía tener cuidado, ¿Por qué no estaba asustada o preocupada? Si bien necesita reportar eso tenía que neutralizarlos de forma rápida.

-Perdimos contacto con un grupo- anuncio uno acercándose con el mismo aparato.

-¿Q-que? Imposible, debe haber pasado algo sino…..- una luz los cubrió a todos.

-Nadie ira ningún lado- libero una parte de su traje de batalla, solo las botas plateadas y el peto cubriendo también su pecho- Que es lo que buscan- y su máscara, con su cabello largo en una coleta, azul como el zafiro y dejando ver sus ojos del mismo pero con un tono más suave.

-¿Y esta quién es? Nunca la había visto- pregunto una mujer entre ellos.

-Entonces puede que sea cierto, que Dragon ha estado buscando gente, desde hace tiempo que se le ve poco, debemos informar sobre esto- el que era el líder, hizo una seña a sus compañeros.

Lo supo al instante, sentir la emanación de la magia en el ambiente, despues de horas de meditación, la forma más rápida según Issei, lo cual parecía no ser mentira logro descubrir de donde vendrían.

-[Ex…..]-

Ross desapareció de la vista de todos. Rayos rojos fluyeron desde abajo.

Ella sabía qué hacer, Issei les había prevenido a todos de cosas que podrían pasar, algunas que debieron haber pasado pero que no, les hizo saber que si algo sobrenatural los ataca había solo dos opciones: Oh noquearlo rápidamente o huir.

Es una Valikiria, era obvio que haría.

-No puedo permitirlo- se suponía que apenas debía darse a conocer oficialmente, antes había salido, pero siempre cuidado de que no la vean, de lo que aprendió del castaño era la gran diferencia entre una pelea, no la defensa o el poder sino saber algo que ellos no, algo crucial que haría la diferencia.

Si ellos supieran la verdad, habrían atacado los tres con sus mejores hechizos pudiendo hacerla retroceder e incluso tener el chance de vencer, pero ver aquel patético hechizo, la hizo sentirse ofendida decidiendo poner fin a esto.

Ni siquiera necesito recitarlo.

Dos remolinos de energía eléctrica los engullo sin poder defenderse.

-¡HAAAAAAAA!- Gritaron y cuando acabo cayeron al suelo completamente noqueados.

Una presencia descendió a su lado.

-Hmmm…. No mentían- Ana mirando a los encapuchados tirados en el suelo rojo.

-Debemos avanzar, vi a quien buscas, no te gustara lo que te dire…..- le conto sobre lo que vio. La rubia no mostro movimiento alguno hasta que Ross finalizo.

-¡¿De verdad Viste a ese idiota que solo hace vernos los malos del cuento frente al mundo?! Demoños prisa, tenemos que regresar rápido por si necesitan nuestra ayuda- refiriéndose a que irán a interceptar el helicóptero lo más rápido posible, a este no podía dejarlo suelto, no despues de que haya intentado algo así.

Malditos psicópatas

Ambas salieron en un segundo de ahí volando a una velocidad que sería competencia con cualquier avión del ejército, vislumbrando en cuestión de segundos el helicóptero. La rubia molesta, sin pensar bien comenzó a disparar con su ametralladora sin fallar ni una bala, solo poca munición y ya estaba por explotar, dando el golpe de gracia una granada.

BOM

La destrucción caía en tierra desértica, descendiendo con rapidez acercándose a la basura quemada. Apenas estando a veinte metros tanto su casco como Ross, quien levanto una mano impidiéndole el paso, su pantalla se puso en alerta y miro a la Valkiria quien creo un hechizo de protección.

¡BOOM!

Esta vez la destrucción fue un poco mayor que la de su arma.

-Tenía seguridad…. Magica- lo último solo lo escucho Ana.

-Han sobrevivido- una voz ligeramente sorprendida- Bueno, tampoco fue lo mejor que tengo luego de que la familia me obsequio esto- estaba oculto entre el humo y la arena levantada con la ceniza de adorno.

 _-Siento magia, pero no de un Mago u otro de ser, es completamente humano-_

 _-No sientes un De ja vu ahora, el malnacido tenía razón despues de todo-_

 _-I-ssei solo piensa en las posibilidades, por eso las defensas en nuestra ropa, seria destruido nuestro escudo solo si es un ataque de clase alta o superior no menos y ese ataque apenas era aceptable, ya viste lo que puedo hacer-_

 _-Si si si, solo fue la impresión-_

Ambas tuvieron otra impresión al ver la máscara de metal con solo los ojos en forma demoniaca y rojos, sin boca cubriéndole, su cabello negro desordenado apenas algo largo serpenteando por el aire, un traje a cuerpo completo, robusto pues tenía tubos salidos con sustancia morada brillando, un líquido similar a la lava.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Ana, solo cruzándose de brazos.

-No importa, no tengo nombre-

-Muy bien 'sin nombre' dime a donde transportaste a Makarov y te dejare ir, no puedo matarte porque no se quién eres así que disfruta de la oportunidad de irte y pensarla mejor la próxima vez-

-Solo eres una mujer cohete armada, puedo ver tu cuerpo al aire libre usando ropas de combate a diferencia mía que mi cuerpo está completamente cubierto, nada…..-

Un zumbido y ya estaba inclinándose al frente mientras un puño con apenas algo de guantes metálicos golpeaba su abdomen mandándolo a varios metros atrás. Ross ataco solo usando su propia fuerza, su máscara gris con lentes blancos y en la nuca un pequeño Dragon rojo exhalando fuego, mirándolo levantarse en segundos mientras sus manos empezaban a brillar de un color amarillo.

-En una batalla no se habla, se lucha- Ross recordando las clases motivacionales en Asgard.

-Mi error- aceptando con frustración- No volverá a pasar-

Ross noto la velocidad de sus golpes, superior pero no para ella, pero ninguno lo daba todo.

-Impacto-

Cuando detuvo el puño que iba a su abdomen descubrió que aquel traje de Halloween está cubierto de encantamientos que curiosamente estaban conectadas unas de otras, el líquido era magia, no sabía cómo alguien puede haber creado magia liquida, pero eso hace que todo lo demás funcione. El último ataque era una descarga acompañada de más fuerza al usarse de forma física, había una posibilidad de que también pueda lanzarlos así que estará alera.

Envió un mensaje avisando a su amiga, lo siguiente que dijo es la combinación de ver muchas películas de ciencia ficción. Issei les recomendó fingir.

-Así que ese líquido es la energía de tu traje, puedo medir tu potencia y no te creas, nosotros hemos superado construir un traje para defendernos a un nivel más revolucionario, están a años luz de alcanzarnos-

-Ya veremos….- sin mucha emoción levantándose tranquilamente.

Ciertamente no tenía alguna abolladura por lo que deberían tomarlo enserio y las cosas están pasando demasiado rápido, Ana no esperaba que ya los buscaran. Era una genio y no entendía como afrontar lo venidero, pero había hecho una promesa y prefería saber la verdad y no ser tomada por sorpresa como el mundo entero lo haría, si la guerra llegase a ocurrir.

Así que, tomando algo de valor.

.-Platinum retrocede, yo me hare cargo- anuncio Ana acercándose, si era humano entonces se sentía con el deber de ser ella la que lo haga, tenía preguntas que averiguar.

 _-'¿Segura?'-_

 _-'Tengo unas preguntas, además podrían volarlo en mil pedazos, necesito saber como hicieron ese liquido, aun si hay la posibilidad de que tampoco lo sepa'-_

 _-'O le mintieran'-_

 _-'Esta se pone interesante'-_

Ross se alejó a observar a distancia.

-Así que la heroína de Moscu viene primero, creía que solo volabas sobre tu nación ¿Qué te atrajo a Dragon? ¿Era tu sed de saber o de verdad tienes espíritu heroico? Te he visto disparar a quemarropa, sin piedad, sin remordimiento ¿Qué puedo esperar de la entrometida de jefe? ¿Me mataras?-

-Trágate tus palabras ¿Acaso no entendiste lo que te dijo ella? esto es una pelea-

-Ustedes hablan demasiado, la gente aplaude, son el centro de atención, preferiría que nunca sepan de mí, como ustedes, pero detienen los planes de gente muy poderosa, este traje fue un envió personal ¿Qué importa si hablo mucho? Yo detesto a los que creen saber lo que hacen, esconderme es lógico, ustedes nunca debieron salir y nosotros nunca hubiésemos llegado tan lejos-

-Hablas con mucho resentimiento y parece dirigido a mí en particular ¿Makarov es algún conocido? morirá tarde o temprano y con él su sueño psicópata-

-Los sueños nunca mueren-

Ambos se movieron a una velocidad apenas visible, disparos de energía amarilla que colisionaban con balas rojas dejando una línea de explosiones que se comenzó a extenderse más lejos cuando el de la armadura metálica mostro que también podía volar con propulsores en sus pies y cuatro pequeñas aparecer como parte del traje en su cintura, dos más en su espalda y así la pelea aérea comenzó.

Ambos se estudiaban.

Memorizaba la cantidad de disparos de energía en un intervalo de diez segundos, aquellas en su cintura lo usaba para esquivar rápidamente, el casco y su propia tecnología miraba, calculaba todo con precisión, pero no era todo, Ana miraba con interés aquel artefacto, envuelta en preguntas y deseosa de una respuesta.

Ross miraba la destrucción a su paso, su amiga perforaba el suelo dejando un cráter similar al de una mina y el desconocido destruía tanto suelo como algunas rocas en pedazos.

Podía ser más rápida pero era revelar algo que preferiría aun guardar para futuro, lo que llevo a una decisión y esa fue comenzar a usar solo el cuerpo, tenia escudos y si lo dicho por la Valkiria era cierto entonces no debe tener problemas, seria como hacer las cosas a lo idiota como sus compañeros pero ella odiaba las sorpresas, y eso que ve al frente, la ponía de mal humor.

Un aura roja comenzó a cubrirla, el poder del rojo funcionando en tecnología.

-Basta- voló hacia arriba ocultándose en la luz del sol- Dime donde esta Makarov o no veras un mañana-

-Ves, sigues siendo la misma, parecida a Jefe, sin problemas para eliminar, como la patria nos educa…- arrugo la frente ante la comparación.

-Que compartamos nación no nos hace iguales, aunque el que digas el 'nos…' da que pensar ¿Eres ruso acaso?-

-No, yo no tuve el placer de nacer ahí, pero eso no importa- los tubos brillaban con fuerza, solo sería un momento desde un punto ciego para ella- ya nada importa-

-[Infinito-disparo]- con las palmas al frente un haz de luz amarilla de gran tamaño salió de sus manos, lo suficiente para volar un edificio de gran tamaño.

Ana solo dio una orden y sus alas de metal apuntaron hacia el cielo azul, una energía sobrenatural brillaba desde sus dos puntas, un rayo rojo comparable al de Issei pero con potencia diferente, no era poderoso pero si peligroso.

Y la diferencia fue clara.

¡BOM!

Fue el rayo amarillo lo que se desvaneció.

-¡IMPOSIBLE!-

Apenas logro moverse, pero la explosión lo mando a volar.

Desquebrajando el suelo, incinerando las piedras debajo, pudo haberlo matado.

-¡MALDITA! TODO IBA BIEN HASTA QUE APARECISTE, IMPEDISTE QUE COMENZARA LA LIMPIEZA-

Recomponiéndose, volando con rapidez contra la chica y los puños brillantes listos.

-TU MALDITA CONFIANZA ¿QUE NO PUEDO LASTIMARTE? ¡TE DESTROZARE!-

Esquivando el golpe y el que siguió despues, continuando logrando evadir cada movimiento del adversario. Tal vez antes pudiese haber tenido miedo ante algo así, ni pensarlo, pero por primera vez agradece haberse preparado, tener un poder que en un mundo diferente la hubiese abrumado, donde nunca le fue advertida del mundo oscuro.

-¡H-hum!- un movimiento de su ala y corto el metal del traje como mantequilla, también rozándolo, su piel era blanca ahora roja por el pequeño corte.

-Quien les dio esta tecnología- demando mientras pateaba el pecho y lo hacia caer al suelo con fuerza- Responde, no sumas en la guerra un mundo que aun puede ser reparado-

-¡R-REPARADO! En v-verdad crees que pueden hacerlo, en verdas creen tener lo necesario para esconderse de nosotros, puede que al principio lo hagan pero ahora podemos encontrarlos cada vez que salgan de su madriguera, a-ademas….- se puso de pie con dificultad- ….¿En verdad crees que vengo solo? Que solo yo podría detenerlos ¿Es que no escuchaste? Todos vienen a por…..-

Crack

Cayo como un meteoro en erupción aplastándolo, dejándolo severamente herido.

-Ya escuché suficiente, gracias por la información-

Un tap atrás de ella.

-¿Esta…?-

-Herido, tal vez no le veamos un buen tiempo, pero despues de lo que escuche puede que menos, las cosas comenzaron demasiado rápido-

-Cuando se refirió a gente poderosa ¿Tu crees…?-

-No, no parece entender lo sobrenatural o su lenguaje hubiese sido más fuerte desde el principio, hubiese tenido algo de miedo, pero su valentía fue estúpida. Se refirió al poder humano, al dinero, a los que manejan desde la torre más alta-

-Los illuminati-

-Exacto, eso explicaría sus ritos locos, los escándalos, la gente silenciada sin ninguna pista, tal vez ellos si sepan de este mundo, tal vez le rezan a alguien de lo sobrenatural-

-Hay muchos nombres si nos referimos a demonios, Odin sabe que hay quienes aún sueñan con dominar a los humanos solo que nadie lo intenta con el Rey demonio en el poder-

-Lo mismo para los demás, nadie quiere otra guerra-

-Porque entonces el Ragnarock seria pronto-

-Debemos volver, debemos avisar que…-

Ross lo sintió, sintió cientos de seres comenzar a llegar a la distancia, dirigiéndose al hoyo del huracán.

Pero eso no era todo, energía oscura comenzó a levantarse del suelo, como la misma muerte andante.

-Oh no- Ross sintió peligro, un temblor que cubrió todo su cuerpo- ¡Debemos irnos ya!-

Ambas desaparecieron de ahí.

Desde el cielo Ana miro a través de casco los destellos de luz que comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de la ciudad. 'Peligro inminente' decía su casco que reconocía una presencia sobrenatural provenir del suelo.

Y entonces su voz llego.

-¡Chicas, será mejor que vengan hacia el puto centro de la ciudad! Ya tenemos a casi toda la gente fuera, necesitamos que nos cubran el trasero mientras recojo a los últimos…..-

-¡Acabo de matar a una serpiente gigante!- un eufórico Ali se hizo notar.

Sonidos de disparos y explosiones.

-¡Desde a qué hora los atacan animales!-

-Y una docena de magos también- añadió Issei como si nada.

-¡Y apenas nos dices!-

-¡EH! También tuve mis problemas salvando a todos por un demonio…..ESPEREN- dijo abruptamente.

Se callaron y al pasar unos segundos.

-¡POR LA PUTA QUE NOS PARIO! ALGUIEN ESTA INTENTANDO ENCANTAR LA CIUDAD, VEN…-

-¿Issei?…- Ross algo preocupada.

-¡MUERTOS!- le escucho.

.

Antes en medio de la ciudad.

.

-¡Pero si se matan solos!- Saji parecía algo sorprendido por ver a una docena de hombres israelí con bombas explosivas sobre su ropa.

¡BOM!

-YO LOS NOQUEO-

Saji estaba parado entre un cumulo de edificios a su alrededor, hace un segundo que llego para apoyarlos en el rescate y de inmediato se topó con una multitud en pos de grito de guerra, gente que disparaba sin cesar, lanzando granadas ante el moreno quien algo ocupado y esquivando lo llego a encontrar. Aprovechando que ahora todos le disparaban al de armadura oscura.

Golpeándolos uno a uno, lanzándolos con golpes directos a la cara, K.O al instante, esquivando con facilidad los disparos, desarmando a cada sujeto que encontraba, sintiendo la adrenalina en su cuerpo y emocionado a mas no poder.

-TODOS VERAN MI GRANDEZA-

-Eres muy vanidoso amigo-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-¡Acaben con ellos!- grito uno y los demás gritaban también extasiados, como si una furia los engullera a todos impidiendo que pudieran darse cuenta que no podían hacerles nada, Ali ni siquiera sudaba, solo estaba buscando la oportunidad para atacar.

Alguien le disparo con un Rpg desde el quinto de piso de quince en un edificio al rubio.

-'[Siguen sin darse cuenta que podríamos matarlos en un segundo…]'-

Saji desapareció de la vista de todos y ayudando a su amigo comenzó a noquear a los demás. Varias explosiones en algunos edificios, gente gritar antes de acabar en el suelo inconscientes.

-Vale, eso ha sido rápido- Saji mirando su entorno ya en silencio. No duradero.

-¡Alla…..!- uno en los escombros se levantó apunto de suicidarse y al instante el mismo salió volando contra una pared y una explosión crearse a cien metros de altura.

-Ho…..pudiste quitarle el chaleco mientras lo noqueabas- Saji levemente impresionado.

-ESO ES SER RAPIDO AMIGO ¡Y PUEDO SERLO MAS! - se llenaba de adrenalina, la energía del alma abrazar su corazón, sentir que lo puede hacer todo sin conocer sus límites, sin importarle.

Una figura apareció entre ellos.

-Y ya termine con los de esta sección ¿Listos para avanzar?- Issei con la armadura al completo.

-Nosotros igual y aun sin señales de algo anormal, puede que solo sea aquel grupito que me tope-

-Quizas pero de todas formas hay que estar preparados, Reyna….- de pronto la voz de Issei paro un segundo, Saji dejo de cruzarse de brazos-…..me acaba de comunicar que Red-Wasp va a ayudar a Platinum y pronto vendrán, centrémonos en seguir adelante-

-YO SIEMPRE VOY ADELANTE- Ali no parecio darse cuenta.

-'Grande' vuelve aquí-

Paro abruptamente.

-Sucede…- y la tierra comenzó a temblar- HAAAA….-

Una voz dentro de su mascara.

-'Corre'- y eso hizo.

Esquivando a un ser largo emerger del suelo.

-'El mago contratista debe estar cerca, cuidado'-

-'Y yo que pensé que solo serian los de esta tarde'-

-'¿ES UNA SERPIENTE?'- Ali sorprendido.

Definitivamente, cuarenta metros de largo, tamaño auto de la esposa de un ricachon, escamas azules con una línea morada comenzar desde su cabeza hasta la mitad y de ahí se formaba una espiral que giraba hasta el final de su cola, ojos amarillos con una pupila escarlata, levantándose imponente frente a los tres seres que debía eliminar.

Issei detecto a una docena de Magos acercarse por todos lados.

-Pues nos quedamos- dijo al no ver opción.

-Primero derrotemos a esa…-

-ME LO PIDO, ¡Salió debajo de mi por lo tanto es mi deber!-

-Eso sonó mal-

-Jajajajajaja-

Se elevaron dejando a su amigo en el suelo contra la serpiente.

-HE DERROTADO CAIMANES, UNA SERPIENTE SERA PAN COMIDO- Y como si pudiese entenderle.

La serpiente afilo la mirada y en un segundo salto sobre el moreno serpenteando con la vista fija en su presa, hasta el último segundo apunto de atraparlo mientras su boca se abría mostrando los filosos dientes y aquellos que de una mordida mataría, no paro de mirarlo. Y cuando pensó que lo tenía, desapareció.

Y un par de golpes sentir la serpiente con la mirada desenfocada, viendo el panorama moverse ¿o era el que se movía? Su cuerpo ser enviado contra un muro y un dolor repentino.

-GAAAAAAAA- su único sonido antes sentir su cuerpo resbaloso adolorido.

-TOMALA-

Pero no era una persona, no un humano normal al que acababa de golpear, la serpiente se irguió con fiereza y de pronto abrir la boca y….

-ZAAAAAAAA- Los dos dientes más sobresalientes comenzaron a lanzar un veneno verdoso, las gotas actuaron como acido al tocar el suelo.

Ali solo lo esquivo, asombrado de ver una pared derretirse al contacto.

-Bueno, eso fue inusual-

Sus sentidos lo alertaron de saltar cuando una cola intento atraparlo. Aprovechando estar en el aire la serpiente salto con victoria, pero de igual forma termino fallando cuando un golpe diez veces más fuerte dio en su hocico.

¡CRASH!

Esta vez agrietando el suelo y el suelo hundirse por el impacto.

Antes de caer para el golpe de gracia Ali sintió dos presencias más detrás suyo, apenas girando en el último momento para ver dos seres encapuchados golpear un edificio y quedar K.O

-¡EH!- al reconocer a Dragon cerca suyo con una mano levantada.

-Ja! ¡Perdona, pero no te descuides, esa serpiente no es cualquiera, mírala bien!-

Obedeció curioso, encontrando algo inusual, había crecido, demasiado, la serpiente había mudado de piel luciendo ahora limpia y de mayor longitud, ahora era un tráiler que abría la boca liberando con sus colmillos, gota a gota, veneno, que destruía el suelo y esa mirada asesina, roja ahora por sed de sangre.

Retrocedió al caer de nuevo al suelo, no le dio ni un segundo de paz.

-OLE- sentirlo, escucharlo, cada movimiento lo sabía, logrando esquivar, sintiendo el suelo temblar- VAMOS ¡ESTOY LISTO!- más de treinta disparos de veneno consecutivos salir de la estela de polvo que levanto la 'Serpiente' al caer al suelo por su peso.

Esquivarlos uno por uno entretenido, escucharlo serpentear, arrastrarse rodeándolo, disparando más veneno consecutivas veces, comenzando a esforzarse, buscando una apertura, el reptil salto nuevamente.

-HA SIDO INCREIBLE, AÑADIRE SERPIENTE GIGANTE A MI LISTA DE COSAS INCREIBLES GOLPEADAS ¡JAJAJA!-

Concentrando energía verde en su puño derecho, de inmediato solo fue una imagen y de un solo puñetazo, sin saber la serpiente como es que pudiese golpearlo de esa forma tan monstruosa.

CRACK

Su piel antes impenetrable ahora tenía un brazo hundido con una energía de la que lo comenzó a incinerar por dentro. Un grito ahogado y una despedida del mundo de los vivos, sin poder defenderse de un poder que lo lastima y del que desconoce.

-¡Contacta a las chicas ya que lo venciste!- Saji pasando a su lado y Ali al instante moverse a un lado, viendo múltiples disparos de rayos casi dar al rubio quien fácilmente lo esquivo subiendo al aire.

Durante unos segundos intento hacerlo, pero no consiguió dar con ellas, sin saberlo las comunicaciones a base tecnológica eran inservibles.

.

Issei y Saji minutos antes…..

.

Issei observaba a la docena de magos rodearlos en un círculo.

-Jefe, permiso para mandarlos a los brazos de Morfeo-

-Concedido-

-[Las cosas se complicaron]-

-'Y que lo digas, creí que aparecerían despues, esto solo pone las cosas más interesantes'-

-¿Quiénes son?. Pregunto intentando sonar sorprendido y con dudas, mientras piensen que no saben nada era mucho mejor.

Uno de ellos hablo sin mucha preocupación.

-Heroe, lamentaras interrumpir lo que el mundo ha construido-

-¿Sangre y dolor? Piensa bien en lo que dirás despues extraño-

-La ciencia solo es una herramienta para mantenerlos ocupados, jamás nos vencerán pues lo que usan es insignificante a lo que les vamos a hacer-

-Lo que mi gente vio antes parecidos a ustedes dijeron lo mismo, ahora estan dormidos con la derrota clara en su mente-

Eso lo molesto y a los demás también quienes rápidamente crearon círculos mágicos alrededor de ellos.

-Los subestimaron, nosotros no cometeremos el mismo error-

-'Pues lo hace'- pensó hasta Saji quien noto sus ataques, apenas algo mejores que de lo que se topó.

Diferentes ataques mágicos avanzaron para aniquilarlos, pero sorpresa se llevaron al verlos desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Los ataques mágicos cambiaron de rumbo para no lastimar a los compañeros que estaban ahí.

-No sé quiénes son….- el que hablo primero quedo helado-….Pero si van a matar les recomiendo ser aún más rápido-

[Dragonshoot]

Un haz de luz lo atravesó en el abdomen, no letal pero si para dejarlo fuera de batalla.

-Me gustan sus capuchas….- Saji hablo detrás de varios quienes intentaron atacarlos fallando apenas giraron-….Lastima que son lentos-

En milisegundos golpeo a tres en el estómago dejándolos inconscientes.

Uno vomito.

-Huuu…- asqueado lo miro cayendo al suelo.

Saliendo del estupor los demás comenzaron a lanzar ataques con la intención de matarlos. Ambos ni siquiera se molestaron en esquivarlos, los ataques no les hacían prácticamente nada, avanzando uno a uno para noquearlos.

Los magos crearon escudos al no poder defenderse, pero Issei y Saji fácilmente los rompían de simples golpes, ambos no se esforzaban en lo más mínimo alcanzando uno por uno a los magos restantes que intentaban matarlos con sus mejores cartas, fallando inútilmente en su misión pues aunque les lanzaban sus mejores ataques ellos lo repelían con una facilidad que no se creían.

-COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SIGAN VIVOS- uno demando viéndose solo junto a un par más.

-Nuestros trajes cuentan con escudos que repelen todo tipos de energía, desconozco sus ataques, pero mientras estas sirvan para explotar son inservibles ante nosotros, siéntanse honrados, son los únicos que han logrado darnos-

-Además son lentos…- Saji golpeando a uno dejando solo dos-…Nuestra velocidad supera la del mejor avión del mundo jamás creado, podríamos esquivarlos todo el dia si así lo quisiéramos-

-Si es eso entonces solo debemos usar otros ataques-

Los últimos dos magos se juntaron, Issei solo observaba el recital que ambos cantaban sabiendo que era lo que venía e instantáneamente sintió más presencias aparecer detrás suyo, los que habían caído ahora estaban de vuelta curados.

-Magia curativa-

-¿Al mismo tiempo?-

-¡Ahora ve…!- todos volvieron a atacar en conjunto pero con magia oscura, pensaban encerrarlos, pensaban porque en menos de un segundo Issei golpeo a uno lanzándolo contra Ali quien instantáneamente lo esquivo.

Despues de darle una orden rápidamente siguió con los demás, fracturas y contusiones por parte de ambos contra los Magos, puede que su ataque los haya tomado por sorpresa, pero por eso estaban preparados, acabando con todos con rapidez, el ultimo tenía un aparato que rápidamente identifico.

Habían bloqueado las comunicaciones.

-Saji, hay gente al sur que necesita irse ya- la armadura negra desapareció al instante. Bajo hasta el moreno que intentaba comunicarse fallidamente.

-Hey, nos bloquearon las comunicaciones, prueba con la conexión mental-

-JA, ya decía que algo debía andar mal-

Consiguiendo comunicarse.

.

Presente

.

-¡MUERTOS!-

Dijo al ver los cuerpos de los rebeldes y soldados comenzar a levantarse ¿Por qué dijo eso? Algunos no tenían cabeza o alguna parte del cuerpo además de que sintió un encantamiento sumamente poderoso sobre toda la ciudad, incluso los cuerpos que estaban inconscientes por la magia de sueño de los magos despertaron con un brillo oscurecido en sus pupilas.

Alguien los controlaba ahora.

Se levantaron sin ánimo.

Con un aura oscurecida.

Con una sed.

Un hambre.

Un deber.

Su único instinto de supervivenvia.

 _ **-'[Hades]'-**_

Issei, Saji y Ddraig se sorprendieron.

 _ **-[¿Que dices Vritra? ¿Cómo?...]-**_

 _ **-'[Conozco todas las artes oscuras, se perfectamente que Hades ha hecho esto]-**_

 _-'A-amigo, ¿estas…?'-_

 _ **-'[Completamente']-**_

Issei sintió un malestar, como si ahora esto empezara, solo los magos seguían en el suelo y lo seguirían así varias horas más. Que si conocida al maldito rey de los muertos, solo lo que Le Fay le conto, los libros que leyó y las artes que estudio, sin duda, a pesar de todo, seguía listo, la cuestión era cuanto pues no siente la presencia de Hades y si llegara a aparecer, entonces todo cambiaria.

Mientras.

-¡Ali, vuelve a la nave y dile a Reyna y Danny que vengan!-

-EH ¿POR….?- confundido sin terminar.

-Ellos no pueden ser vencidos por fuerza bruta, lo lamento pero ahora te necesito arriba, te encargaras de las armas traseras, lo que sigue…- mirando a su homologo rubio quien entendió con la mirada-….Sera destrucción total-

Apretando los puños, pero aceptando, sabiendo que hay cosas de las que no puede hacer nada, se tele transporto.

.

Con Reyna y Daniel…..

.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA no pueden darme idiotas!- Reyna sintiéndose poderosa al ser ahora quien manejaba dejando al pelinegro en las armas solo dando a los motores de los aviones que se acercaban haciendo que volvieran pues así fácilmente caerían.

-Avión número 45 con motores a punto de colapsar, jajaja esto es divertido- Danny al ser un experto en videojuegos, incluido los de realidad virtual, tomaba esto con seriedad además de que sabía que no lastimaba a nadie.

De repente una luz atrás de ellos apareció y de ahí salió el moreno quitándose la máscara y con clara frustración en el rostro.

-¿Que paso, ya acabaron?- pregunto la caída sin verlo.

-Hades…- esa simple mención hizo que la caída impulsara a Hunter de picada pero reponiéndose al instante. Girando en su asiento con los ojos abiertos y su mirada nerviosa.

-Q-que….-

-No se, Issei dijo que regresara y que le dijese que vayan con él, al parecer la ciudad fue cubierta por un encantamiento despertando a todos los muer…-

Reyna se levantó y se acercó con rapidez, dándole un golpe en la nuca exaltada.

-¡Y te enojas idiota! ¡Si el verdadero Hades apareciera entonces no tendrías ninguna oportunidad de ganar y si encanto una ciudad con miles de muertos, si alguno te atrapara!... ¡IMAGINATE A UN ZOMBIE, TE ATRAPAN Y VALISTE MADRES!-

-Q-que, ¡D-de verdad! - entendiendo, puede que haya escuchado y leído un poco sobre las mitologías, pero poco le hacía caso, tenía más fe en sus puños, ahora no tanto.

-¡Claro imbécil!-

-¿Alguien dijo zombies?- Danny parando un momento, con los ojos llenos de emoción.

-Genial, uno se acobarda y mi subordinado se emociona-

-EL GRANDE JAMAS….-

-¡SIII! VAMOS A POR LOS ZOMBIES, VAMOS A POR LOS ZOMBIES ¡JAJAJAJA SERA COMO EL CALL OF DUTY YEI!-

Reyna suspiro.

 _-'En donde me he metido'_ Muy bien, en marcha-

Viendo que todos los aviones se retiraban, en buen momento, se pusieron en marcha, revisando el mapa noto a Ross y Ana ya llegar con Issei y Saji.

Su suerte volvió al principio.

.

.

.

[MULTIPLE-DRAGONSHOOT]

Decenas de disparos de energía roja salieron de su mano haciendo desaparecer a decenas de muertos, pulverizándolos al instante.

Detrás suyo, espalda a espalda, Saji lanzaba fuego negro de su boca, incinerando a cuanto muerto se acercara, pero eran pocos en comparación de lo que habia, miles y miles se acercaban estando ellos completamente rodeados.

Dos presencias conocidas descendieron. Una comenzó a disparar a quemarropa junto con granadas a lo lejos, llevándose a decenas en segundos, un mar de rocas caer a lo lejos frente a Issei aplastando a cuanto le tocara.

-NO ME LA CREO- Ana dispara y dispara sin detenerse colocándose a un lado del rubio- PUTOS ZOMBIES-

-Muertos, traídos de regreso usando el instinto básico de supervivencia, uno de los muchos encantamientos de Hades…..-

-Me alegra verte- Issei chocando hombro a hombro. Ross sonriendo con un débil carmín pero sin dejar de conjurar hechizos eliminando a cuanto pueda, sus reservas apenas llegando a la mitad.

-NO ES MOMENTO DE COQUETEAR MALDICION-

-Yo creo que estas celosa- Saji tentando a su suerte recibiendo un golpe con el ala de metal- HEY-

-¡Yo detesto el amor! Además, no es buen momento-

-YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ-

Una sombra en el aire tapando varias calles.

Y los disparos no se hicieron esperar.

-Nunca pensé decirlo pero….- mirando su costado, a sus compañeros ¿amigos? Socios en el heroísmo, viendo aquella nave pulverizar a decenas, edificios caer como un castillo de naipes-….destruyamos esta ciudad-

La ciudad que se dijo vería el fin, la ciudad de Jerusalén, ni un rastro de angeles, nada divino dispuesto a protegerlo, el cielo mudo ante la destrucción de una ciudad que antes era gobernada por cristianos y ahora una ciudad que formaba parte de una guerra de la humanidad por la meta del petróleo, de la conquista.

Siria fue abandonada a su suerte, algunos países igual, aunque la paz se siente como aprovecharla con tanta destrucción. Una idea llego de la cual estaba dispuesto a cumplirla luego.

Pero primero.

-VAMOS-

Issei destruía de frente, a todo muerto que aparecía frente a él, Saji los incineraba inundando las calles de un fuego que lo consumía todo, Ross aplastaba y derribaba edificio a edificio, Ana explotaba decenas de casas inundados de muertos y sus disparos pulverizando todo como la lava y arriba en el cielo una nave destruía a base de misiles cientos y cientos de seres ahora sin vida.

Apenas media hora desde que llegaron.

Una hora siendo lo suficiente para hacer cenizas una ciudad con una población de millones, menos de la mitad salvadas.

Dentro del casco de Issei lagrimas caían al ver todo lo que la humanidad creo por siglos, tal vez odiaba la religión pero la gente, a pesar de todo, a pesar de todo…..no se lo merecían. Los recuerdos de la gente, de sus cosas, buscaría la manera de que comiencen de nuevo.

Lo haría.

-Isse….- La voz de Rossweisse, su mano tocar su hombro, el sentir su cariño ante una imagen de destrucción que pasaría a la historia.

Parando de llorar, no es como que le avergonzara, las lágrimas solo demostraban lo que siempre ha querido mostrar, su humanidad.

 _ **-[Socio, siento interrumpir pero…]-**_ girando y notando un esencia a cien metros de ellos.

Ana revisando las pocas balas que tenía y Saji mirando también triste el paisaje. Pensando ambos en que debían proteger, pero al final terminaron aniquilando, Reyna y demás seguían revisando el área a unos kilómetros.

Saji miro al norte igual que Ana al instante que su casco cubierto de ceniza tardo en localizar.

Una energía inusual pero…..sin dejar de ser humana.

Plap plap plap

Dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, una rubia y un pelinegro de cabello corto, una espada y músculos. La mujer aplaudía.

Issei les mando un mensaje diciéndoles que no hagan nada, los conocía, solo alertas.

-¡Bravo bravo bravo! Realmente son sorprendentes-

-Y que lo digas, yo hubiese tardado un poco mas, aunque claro estando solo yo-

-No seas aguafiestas músculos, no ves que nos mala impresión a nuestros amigos-

Todos fruncieron ante eso.

-¿Quiénes son?- Saji intuía por lo que Issei le ha contado, solo quería confirmar.

-Claro claro, se supone que debemos presentarnos primero que maleducada eh sido-

-Mi nombre es Heracles, descendiente de hércules aunque claro puede que no…..-

-Sabemos quién es hércules, un cuento- Ana tratando de aminorar la tensión siendo agria.

-Hmp como te….- una espada lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo, sabes bien lo que nos dijo Cao Cao, ellos no saben nada por lo que es predecible su respuesta- músculos bufo.

-¿Y tú eres?- Ross a Jeanne.

-Soy Jeanne, descendiente de Juana de arco y ambos somos enviados por parte de un grupo de héroes selectos con la agradable noticia de que han sido invitados a formar parte de una sociedad oculta en el mundo, nuestro líder está interesado en su…tecnología y quiere que todos formen parte de ella, puede que no sepan de que sociedad venimos….- lo saben-….pero déjenme decirles que hasta ahora es poco lo que saben de este sucio mundo…- todos apretaron las manos-….pero bueno, nuestros enemigos son seres de los que desconocen y viendo que han ganado una gran fama y el hecho de haber sobrevivido antes magos de nivel medio y algunos algo buenos los han hecho merecedores de esta invitación a nuestro grupo-

-La brigada del khaos- termino Heracles y su compañera asintiendo.

-Somos descendientes de héroes famosos y nosotros contamos con habilidades superiores a los humanos y pronto verán a muchos más seres sorprendentes incluido nuestro líder, que estará…..-

-No estamos interesados-

Fue la respuesta de Issei.

-Encantado de….. QUE-

-Jajajajajaja estos humanos son divertidos-

-Lo dices como si tú tampoco lo fueses- Saji algo cabreado.

-Es que no escuchaste idiota, somos superiores a los humanos-

-Nosotros no formamos parte de algo superior, somos humanos y como tal protegemos a los nuestros, dicen ser héroes, pero nunca he escuchado de ustedes, como podríamos formar parte de algo que no está interesado en la vida humana, ¿Seres superiores? Para mí son tan inferiores como los que nos atacaron-

-¡Insolente!- Heracles casi se lanzaba siendo detenido nuevamente.

-Hmmm bueno, viendo que no entienden y está el hecho de que no podemos dejarlos marchar ahora que saben de nosotros tengo la obligación de…bueno, eliminarlos así que mejor piensen bien en lo que…..-

-Tengo una mejor idea, que tal si les perdono la vida- Issei estaba molesto, mandando un mensaje a la nave.

Y ellos, tal como lo haría un ser superior. Rieron.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Que gracioso!- el musculoso estaba incluso agarrándose el estomago.

-Debo admitir que estoy sorprendida pero si esa es tu respuesta….- sacando una espada de su cintura, una espada larga y delgada, brillando como una piedra preciosa por la luz del sol- …Sera mejor que te prepares- blandiéndola.

-No será necesario que luche, seria descortés un 7 vs 2, así que será parejo- dándole indicaciones a Ross quien dio un paso al frente, formando una espada de luz desde su mano.

[Transfer]-

Issei le brindo energía pues sabía que estaba agotada, ella recibiendo la enorme sobrecarga sintiéndose renovada. Issei no había gastado ni un poco de su poder por lo que no tenía problemas.

-Jajajaja debes estar bromeado- Jeanne viendo curiosa esa espada, pensando que solo era energía, subestimando.

-Y quien va ir contra mi eh, soy el humano más fuerte que alguna vez conozcas en esta vida-

-Hmm que raro, yo conozco a un humano fuerte y curiosamente no eres tu-

Un zumbido y el sonido del suelo hundirse por alguien caer del cielo, levantando el polvo del suelo.

-YO SOY EL HUMANO MAS FUERTE- revelando a Ali calentando el cuerpo- JAJAJAJAJAJA AL FIN PODRE DARLO TODO, DIME ¿ES CIERTO…..- apuntando al musculoso-….ES CIERTO QUE ERES DESCENDIENTE DE HERCULES?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Mis tonificados músculos son la clara evidencia! Y dime, ¿cómo vas a pelear si solo eres un delgaducho? -

-JAJAJAJAJA LOS MUSCULOS NO DEMUESTRAN LA FUERZA, LO ES LA FIRMEZA DEL CUERPO Y AUNQUE SEA DELGADO TODO MI SER ES TAN FUERTE COMO EL ACERO, IMPENETRABLE, YO SOY EL MEJOR DEL MUNDO-

-El chico me agrada, puedo noquearlo y llevárnoslo-

-Como quieras solo no lo mates-

 _-'Ten cuidado'-_ un mensaje de Issei a la valkiria.

 _-'Deberías decírselo a ella'-_

 _-'Jajajajaja tienes razón'-_

-Cuando quie…..- quiso comenzar Jeanne para darles el lujo del primer movimiento, pero cuando vio a ambos desaparecer entendió que debía estar alerta.

Y entonces sus espadas chocaron, la descendiente de Juana de arco rápidamente igualo la velocidad de la valkiria, sorprendida de tener que esforzarse para mantener el ritmo, algo no andaba bien. Ambas enfrascarse en rápidas estocadas, defendiendo y atacando, pero ninguna dando en el blanco, Ross no intentaba matarla, si lo quisiera crearía una docena de espadas o lanzaría ataques mágicos, pero eso era revelarse.

Lo que aún no haría.

-Espero seas tan rápida como tu amiga, aunque dudo que…- tuvo que levantar un brazo para detener un puño que iba directo a su rostro, Heracles abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-PELEA- golpes consecutivos que fueron detenidos, Heracles pudo decir algo, pero aquellos golpes que detuvo. Le dolieron.

-Tu bastardo- presionado se dispuso a ir algo enserio, no entendía cómo funcionaban los trajes de cada uno, pero algo debía tener el del moreno como para poder moverse así de veloz.

Ambos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes consecutivos, Ali esquivando con gracia y Heracles no teniendo de otra que imitarlo, no entendía como es que le dolían. Ni la magia podría hacerle algo, pero este chico lo estaba molestando. Vio a su compañera alejarse junto con Ross en un duelo que comenzaba a crecer en velocidad, conocía sus habilidades por lo que entendía que estaba yendo enserio.

Molesto y con el orgullo algo raspado su puño brillo, aumentando su velocidad logro tomar por sorpresa al moreno dándole en la mejilla derecha, lanzándolo a una distancia de cincuenta metros y avanzando.

-Bien, ahora quien….- la sorpresa no acabo, lo vio levantarse sin problema alguno, sobándose el rostro.

-INCREIBLE, ESO ME HA DOLIDO, PERO SE NECESITA MAS PARA SUPERAR 'AL GRANDE'-

Imitando, su puño se envolvió en energía verde y en un segundo, desapareciendo a una velocidad varias veces superior, logro conectarle igualmente en el rostro a Heracles, quien de igual forma salió despedido a gran velocidad.

-'!I-imposible!'-

Caer a más de cien metros, al levantarse lograron ver un corte en su mejilla.

-PRONTO VOY A AÑADIR A HERCULES EN MI LISTA DE COSAS VENCIDAS ¡PREPARATE!-

-¡Ya me cansaste!- sus músculos crecieron al igual que su tamaño-¡Prepárate, te hare explotar!-

Rápidamente se lanzó al ataque, Ali esquivaba con velocidad, podría ser delgado, pero eso le permitía ser muy veloz ante cosas gigantes. Heracles aumentaba la velocidad, pero no podía darle ni uno por culpa de su cuerpo robusto que lo alentaba al tener puntos ciegos culpa de su enorme musculatura además de notar su estilo viendo que sus movimientos eran extraños al esquivar, como si bailara, lo que le fastidiaba más.

-¡Infeliz!- sin otra más, aplaudió lo que generó una explosión muy cerca del moreno quien salió despedido con velocidad por la onda expansiva, rodar en suelo cuando paso los cien metros.

Heracles iba a sonreír victorioso, cosa que no sucedió siendo sustituido por una mueca de incredulidad al verlo pararse de un salto sin esfuerzo, no entendiendo nada pues algo como eso debió dejarlo como mínimo inconsciente. Pero no, su actitud seguía o incluso más animado.

-¡ESO FUE INCREIBLE!- relajo el cuerpo, calentando durante un segundo, parando para mirarlo sonriente, visible aun con la mascar puesta-¡DE VERDAD ERES FUERTE PERO YO LO SOY AUN MAS….!-

Heracles iba a hablar con molestia cuando grande fue su sorpresa y abriendo los ojos de incredulidad cuando un manto verde comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo del enmascarado por completo, sus puños levantados con aun más brillo que hace un momento. Sin entender nada dejándolo hablar más.

-¡TE MOSTRARE DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ! ¡DE LO QUE ES CAPAZ EL HOMBRE MAS FUERTE! ¡EL UNICO, EL GRANDE, ¡EL HUMANO EN LA CIMA! -

Desapareciendo, dejando un cráter en el suelo por su poderoso impulso, Heracles apenas pudo cubrirse del golpe con las manos en X, gruñendo por el dolor, a continuación, una serie de puños consecutivos comenzaron a abrumarlo, una velocidad superior a la suya y finalmente dándole uno en el abdomen.

-GAAHH-

Escupiendo saliva con un pequeño matiz rojo.

Fue ahí cuando entendió que no podía jugar. Que aquel humano sin un traje similar a sus compañeros tenia algo superior que por desgracia le era imposible saber pues no sentía nada, ni un poco de aura, nada de magia, ningún tipo de poder, solo el dolor que recibía.

-¡MALDITO!- decidiendo ir enserio.

-¡ESO ES! ¡DALO TODO PORQUE YO HARE LO MISMO! ¡COMPARTAMOS ESTE INCREIBLE SENTIMIENTO DE PODER! ¡PERO AL FINAL…..!- Heracles también fue envuelto en un aura luminosa, sus puños emanar ondas de poder destructivas, Ali entendió al instante que si recibía un golpe este explotaría en poder, pero sin importarle pues su propio poder lo resistiría-….!YO SERE EL UNICO EN PIE!-

Aumentando igualmente su aura verde.

-¡Cállate sucio humano! ¡No se que tipo de trucos usas, pero no podrás hacer nada cuando te haga mil pedazos! ¡YO SOY DESCENDIENTE DE HERCULES! ¡EL HEROE MAS FUERTE! ¡NO EXISTE HUMANO QUE PUEDA SUPERARME Y PRONTO LO SABRAS CUANDO ACABE CONTIGO! - decidiendo que no se lo llevaría, lo eliminaría por haber dañado su orgullo.

Ambos desapareciendo.

Siendo explosiones en el aire y tierra, destruyendo el área con cada impacto en el suelo, creando ondas expansivas en el aire donde aparecían, pero sin poder verlos por su abominable velocidad.

Ali se sentía emocionado a cada segundo que pasaba, aumentando su poder al mismo tiempo sin saberlo, llevando cada vez más lejos su límite, sin importarle que al final puede que su cuerpo termine entumido, sin importarle pues creía, no, sabia que iba a ganar. Heracles por su lado mantenía su poder al límite, comenzando a retroceder, maldiciendo por no haber dominado aun su [Balance breaker], incapaz de comprender porque no explotaba, teorizaba que era su traje lo que lo ayudaba pues era la única explicación a la que llegaba.

Iluso.

¡BOOOOM!

Una explosión diez veces más potente y un cuerpo ser mandado a una velocidad sin precedentes, superando el kilometro en segundos y siguiendo, comenzar a descender, pero aun cuando el cuerpo toco el suelo este comenzó a hundirse destruyendo el suelo, pero al fin comenzar a detenerse, dejando una estela de tierra y al final siendo un cráter como si un meteorito sea lo que hubiese caído del cielo. Justo donde se originó la explosión que mando ese cuerpo lejos otra igual figura cayo, solo que este golpeo el suelo sin causar daño, solo un cuerpo adolorido, entumido por ir más allá de lo pensado.

Pero sonriendo. Ali estaba sonriendo mostrando los dientes, pero con los ojos cansados al igual que su cuerpo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡GANE! ¡LO OYERON GANE! ¡EL GRANDE ALI GANO LA PELEA! ¡NO EXISTE NADIE MEJOR QUE YO! ¡NADIE JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- pero su espirito aun fuerte incluso más que al principio.

A la distancia en el cráter la estela del humo se iba esparciendo revelando la figura de un abatido Heracles, el cuerpo lastimado y con un hilo se sangre caer de su boca. En su rostro, del cual se jactaba no tener ninguna herida ahora tenia un puño bien marcado, inconsciente siendo esta su primera derrota en manos de un humano, un humano del que despues deseara matar con todas fuerzas.

Ahora, solo un cuerpo maltrecho, derrotado con el orgullo pisado.

-Eso fue….alucinante-

Tres presencias se acercaron a Ali, este solo seguía sonriendo, pero incapaz de moverse.

-Amigo eso fue increíble- Saji flexionando las rodillas para ver a su compañero en el suelo.

-Yo soy increíble…..-apenas diciéndolo, voz cansada pero sin aminorar su sonrisa.

-Pero sigue igual de idiota- la rubia hablo al principio no imaginando esa demostración, ya no eran prácticas, aquella pelea fue la primera con la vida en juego

-Una gran pelea- Issei viendo la destrucción en el paisaje. Mas de veinte cráteres algo profundas, afilando la mirada para ver a Heracles aun tendido sin signos de levantarse pronto, Miro a su derecha, a lo lejos las dos mujeres seguían en un intercambio continuo de espadas.

Lo curioso era que de ambas peleas los que causaban más destrozos eran el par de féminas. Ambas con un combate inicial sin pestañar.

Aunque eso seguirá despues…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AH pasado mucho tiempo y en verdad lo lamento, primero me mude, luego llegaron las fiestas, me embriague mucho, el trabajo que me daba poco tiempo para escribir y al final la ultima mala suerte que fue haber mojado mi lap, no funciono unos días y perdi mas de diez mil palabras.**_

 _ **El capitulo iba a rondar las 28 mil y 30mil palabras pero termine alargándolo más luego de la perdida de mucho texto e incluyendo más cosas que en un principio no pensaba poner pero que luego sí.**_

 _ **Este capitulo va para Sil celestial…..se dara cuenta XD por estar pendiente de la historia y este mal escritor que sufre de muchos problemas que aun no resuelve lol y muchos mas.**_

 _ **El siguiente capitulo sera al fin de la guerra y despues viene un Issei de vuelta a clases, cosas pasaran y como dije ya se como va a pasar todo. Asi que aun si me tardo juro que lo pienso acabar,**_

 _ **El siguiente capitulo sale el próximo sábado.**_

 _ **Is a promise.**_

 _ **TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

 _ **BYEBYE**_


	12. Chapter 12 Part Two

_**Empezare con que la serie no es mía solo uso los personajes y bla bla bla esta historia viene empezando con lo bueno jejejeje ahuevo que sí.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…..Y continuamos con lo de antes.

.

El sonido de un choque de espadas veinte metros en el aire con un par de siluetas ser responsables de una pelea maestra, mujeres que fueron entrenadas para la lucha, la guerra, el instinto salvaje despertar y con una espada cada una, una clase de danza perdida donde no había poses de hadas ni estilos concretos por parte de ambas y solo el responder de sus cuerpos con solo el deseo de cortar.

Era un empate.

Ross aun con la energía a tope solo podía mandarlo a aquella espada de luz aumentando su resistencia y un calor que podría derretir cualquier metal, excepto esa espada que Jeanne blandía pues en ningún momento vio algún signo de rompimiento. 140 centímetros de largo, una hoja delgada de doble filo y una punta lista para apuñalar, un mango blanco de capitán de navío de la época de su leyenda, pero con cinco diamantes incrustados en fila donde su mano apretaba con firmeza.

Algún tipo de arma santa.

Que brillaba por completo como cristales blancos en toda la hoja.

Ross pensó por un breve segundo en estudiar sobre las leyendas, héroes en el mundo humano eran muchos y de los que deberían tener cuidado. Y aunque Jeanne sonreía confiada Ross podía asegurar que se encontraba igual que ella pues sus habilidades en la lucha de espadas dejaban a la vista un claro empate donde ninguna podía ver algún punto débil.

En un pensamiento lejano Ross agradecía todos los nuevos entrenamientos con sus compañeros, era más fuerte y rápida que antes o si no hubiese perdido si las circunstancias fuesen diferentes.

-Debo admitirlo….- el choque de ambas hojas y una rubia hablar con una sonrisa-…Sois una digna rival para mi espada…- ambas retrocedieron treinta metros-…..No hay muchos capaces de igualarme pero eso no debe importarte-

El sonido de una explosión.

A lo lejos vieron un cuerpo volar a gran velocidad y crear un temblor cuando la tierra toco.

Ambas vieron quien era el vencedor.

-Bueno….- con una sonrisa oculta bajo su máscara-…Alguien supero la fuerza de tu amigo, un simple humano como dijiste-

-Tsk! Bueno no importa, puede que me retire esta vez, pero no olviden que les advertimos, si creen que nosotros somos fuertes no tienen ni idea de lo que hay más haya. Morirán-

Desapareció en un parpadeo y donde Heracles estaba inconsciente Jeanne apareció a la vez que un sello brillo bajo ambos. Jeanne estaba pensativa mirando el cuerpo de su compañero ¿Qué tan poderosa era esa tecnología que hasta en fuerza el descendiente de hércules perdió? Y esa energía en forma de espada que la mujer de cabellos plateados uso ¿Cómo pudo resistir ante la energía sacra de su espada? La espada de la verdadera Juana de Arco. Si de algo sabia ahora era que, aunque fuesen humanos ordinarios, era peligrosos, tenía muchas cosas que decirle a Cao cao.

Y el interés aumenta.

Y desaparece con la batalla perdida.

.

-Eso ha estado mejor que los puñetazos de esos simios-

-¡HEY!-

-Esa rubia está que arde- Saji gravándose la figura de Jeanne.

-Hombre tenías que ser…..-

-Dragon, soy mitad Dragon y humano-

-Eh idiota, no sé qué te vieron las Valkirias-

-Mi fuerza por supuesto, al ser cada vez más fuerte mi propia aura crece atrayendo como miel a las mujeres-

Ross llego a lado de Issei, quien por dentro sonrió al verla.

-Es lo que te quería contar hace rato….- La valkiria miro apenada al castaño quien aun con su armadura ocultándolo se le notaba lo nervioso. Ana recordó eso-….Se considera entre lecturas de la biblioteca en Asgard que entre más fuerte es un Dragon más estará rodeado del género que guste, la mayoría no tiene problemas con ellos…..-

-Pero Issei se supone es muy fuerte…- tomando interés en la conversación, olvidando el paisaje desolado a espaldas de todos, un momento de paz-….No debería ya tener una fila de…..-

-Es por eso que no soy un pervertido- viendo que podía limpiar su nombre no dudo en explicarse- Yo no pedí eso, en el pasado tuve muchas oportunidades, muchas mujeres, pero siempre me rehusaba, yo negaba ese instinto- Ross abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Los demás solo escuchaban.

-P-pero…..¡Eso es peligroso!-

-Eh- miro confuso a Rossweisse.

-Había un paraje escrito en el que explicaba lo que pasaba si un Dragon se reprimía, el Dragon lentamente Moria al no liberar su aura, ¡No se puede jugar con la naturaleza de una criatura considerada celestial!-

-PERO ESTA VIVO- Ali diciendo lo obvio.

-Yo se eso- Saji recordando el día en que Issei en Asgard le coloco un sello de restricción especial para ese problema, un día despues de que lo vio con sus chicas en su cuarto mientras descansaba de la paliza anterior.

-Supongo que encontraste una solución- Ana encontrando el sentido.

Y Ddraig hablo.

 **-[No una solución sino una medida]-**

 **-'[Tanto el rojo como yo contamos con un sello que absorbe toda esa aura, feromonas, y lo convierte en energía propia, algo que ni yo mismo encuentro lógica]'-**

Vritra hablo con admiración, siendo un Rey jamás pudo entender por qué su raza moría al negarse tener pareja.

-Le Fay, ella es quien lo logro- nostálgico y con mucha admiración- Ella me salvo de cometer estupideces en muchas ocasiones…..-

-Yo flipo- el moreno al no entender nada.

Issei solo les conto la historia del mundo sobrenatural más nunca ha hablado de su pasado cuando al principio solo eran dos.

Ross recordaba a la mujer rubia, porque nunca la vio en su verdadera forma también, le gustaría conocer más sobre ella, viéndola siempre en medio de la acción tan fría y analítica que no se imagina como es en verdad, pero por lo que escucha de Issei parece ser alguien con quien guarda un fuerte vínculo, una duda que le gustaría saber más adelante pues no puede evitar sentirse un poco celosa cuando el castaño la nombra con esa admiración impresa en cada palabra.

Una sombra los cubrió a todos. Llego la caballería.

-Muy bien todos en marcha, debemos irnos antes de…-

 _Peligro._

 _Peligro._

 _Peligro._

Giro bruscamente mirando hacia el oeste, aun con el sol sobre ellos, el sonido del viento pasar advirtiendo de lo que se aproxima.

PELIGRO

No era único, solo Ana y Ali no lo sentían.

Venia.

No rápido.

Desde muy lejos.

Miles de kilómetros.

Y aun así…..aquella presencia. Como si estuviese frente a ellos.

Un recuerdo que involucra a Thor y su pelea.

Un miedo…..similar.

Una fuerza inamovible.

Un dios.

No…..

-NO JODAS, NO PUEDE SER TAN PRONTO-

-¡ES….!- Saji con el cuerpo congelado.

-¡D-d-debemos irnos enseguida!- Ross alertando.

'Jefe tenemos un…' la voz del niño algo alertado.

'…..' pero se corta.

-'¡Hey se encuen…..!'-

'SERA MEJOR QUE NOS SAQUES DE AQUÍ' la voz dramática de Reyna al sentir todo su ser temblar de miedo '¡Y será mejor ya antes de que se acerquen los helicópteros!'

-'No se suponía que tenían que hacerlos retroceder, el ejército no puede…'- Ana curiosa con la voz filosa asustando más que nada a Danny.

'E-es que no es el ejercito'

'¡SON LOS PUTOS REPORTEROS!'-

'¡J-jefa no diga malas palabras!'

'¡A CALLAR!'

Lo siente acercarse. Siente la formación, la concentración de poder, inmenso y aplastante. Y es el miedo lo que lo hace actuar.

-Ross, Ana, Ali, vuelvan a la nave, impidan que se acerquen-

La tierra tembló.

-Q-QUE-

-Yo aun p-pue….-

-Chicos….- la valkiria interfirió, ella mejor que nadie, la convivencia con dioses, sabía que ahora ninguno de ellos podría siquiera aguantar un minuto. Mentira, ni un segundo.

El traje de Saji comenzó a emitir rayos pequeños de dos colores, verde y negro, todos sintieron la presión de aquel, aunque oscuro, un enorme poder concentrarse.

No hablaba, con los brazos levantados a la altura de los hombros, las piernas levemente flexionadas, la tierra hundirse y el viento convertirse en ventisca.

-Vámonos-

-B-bueno, hoy se salvó un dios de mis puños-

-Tch! Si no hay de otra- la rubia pero mas que nada quería ver de cerca.

Los tres comenzaron a brillar. Rossweisse miro por último al castaño quien igual busco su mirada.

-Vuelve- su imagen comenzó a borrarse. Ross tenía miedo, preocupación, pero estaba de manos atadas ante lo que venía.

-Aún no tenemos una segunda cita y me falta pasar a segunda base, obviamente tendremos que seguir viéndonos-

Sus labios curvados fueron lo último que vio esa tarde, mirando hacia arriba viendo a Hunter tan grande como un dirigible y tan rápido como el mismo, posiblemente más. Las cosas marchan demasiado extrañas.

 _ **-[Solo cuatro de seis sellos, Yo solo espero que sea un dios de nivel bajo así huir sería fácil]-**_

 _-'Nunca espere escucharte hablar sobre huir ¿Te has vuelto blando?'-_

 _ **-[Como decirlo, prefiero que vivas eres el humano más interesante con el que eh estado y el primero a quien considero más que un socio]-**_

 _-'Amigo…no voy a caer aquí, no hoy'- se autoconvencía._

 _ **-[Seria muy rápido considerando todo lo que tienes planeado, Thor fue un entrenamiento de primaria, hoy es para graduarte de la universidad]-**_

 _-'Prepárate, envió un ataque desde muy lejos'-_

 _ **-[Treinta segundos, era más pero hablamos mucho]-**_

-He….-

¡TUM TUM TUM!

La tierra se partía, Saji concentraba todo lo absorbido, todo lo guardado. Siendo un humano con poco tiempo en contacto con lo sobrenatural había aprendido a adaptarse bien, Dragon al tener su edad le fue a un más fácil entender, el despertar de su Dragon, el entrenamiento que parecía masacre, divertirse, pero no olvidar.

No era de los que guardaban rencores, nunca odio a alguien, pero….lo que despertó dentro suyo hace semanas, pensaba más, sentía más y odiaba más. Lo que se acercaba era el despertar de aquella negativa emoción que día a día toma más fuerza, el poder a su alrededor, el sentir su cuerpo vibrar de emoción y sin saberlo la pupila de sus ojos rasgarse con una negrura, un vacío en sus ojos y una luz pelear por el lugar.

Se controlaba sin saberlo. Sin el interior saber que pasaba.

Y la armadura negra con un aura combinado brillar con fuerza, el suelo agrietarse, pero sabiendo de igual manera que esto no era suficiente. Que estaba muy lejos de siquiera rivalizar.

 **[Sello liberado] [Transfer complete]**

-J-jefe….-

Girando la cabeza, mirarlo con sorpresa, encontrándolo sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Y aun aura en completa calma, una energia cientos de veces más grande, una armonía que oculta su naturaleza, ignorantes de lo peligroso que sería acercarse.

Calma de una persona que no oculta la mayoría de sus pensamientos.

Una enorme carga llenar a tope su energia.

Y sentir que puedes con todo.

Pero solo era la ilusión del aumento. Lo suficiente para detener aquella explosión de poder que se acercaba.

 _ **-'[Esto es muy interesante, un dios atacando tan rápido, demuestra que nuestro poder es de temer y que no somos una pérdida de tiempo ¿Quieres?]'-**_

No decir nada, asintiendo algo ido pues su propia naturaleza se lo pedía con fuerza.

-Yo me encargo-

Saji pareciendo que iba a explotar, el absorber el poder del rojo, ya habiéndolo comenzado a asimilar, pero muy lejos de imitar por lo alejado que se sentía, solo con la felicidad de sentir su ser embriagado por un poder superior, algo que a la larga sería un problema.

-Bien-

Issei seguro de su palabra.

Y en el cielo.

Miles de destellos acercándose. Pero ellos viéndolo con claridad, el aura de poder dorado que los envolvía, como una bola de fuego incandescente, un meteorito, algo fuera de lo racional.

 _ **-'[Nadie nos subestimara']-**_

 _-'No moriré porque….'-_ su poder no disminuía y menos cuando Issei le dono una enorme carga que si no fuese por su entrenamiento no hubiese podido soportar _-'…...porque yo soy el Rey'-_

' _Solo unos minutos'_ pidió Dragon.

' _Pan comido_ ' respondió su homologo.

El cielo se ilumino, todo el horizonte lleno de estrellas doradas que aumentaban en volumen conforme pasaba los segundos. Un sinfín de flechas doradas, más de diez mil lanzas, flechas e incluso espadas se acercaban causando un silbido por la anormal velocidad.

 _-'Sobreviví a martillazos y truenos, esto no es diferente'-_

 _ **-'[Recuerdo que siempre acababas al borde de la muerte]'-**_

 _-'Excusas…'-_

 _ **-'[¿Si sabes que detrás vienen cinco más? calculo una caída al segundo]'-**_

 _-'Demonios Vritra tu sí que eres pesimista, de acuerdo solo sígueme'-_

 _ **-'[No tengo a donde más ir…]'-**_

 **[Infinite Dark Fire] [Absorpcion Line] [Torment]**

Tres ataques brillaron sobre él, tomo un poco de aire y dejo toda la ira fluir junto con una sed de poder desconocida, algo que aumentaría con el tiempo.

Primer round iniciado.

-¡VAMOS!- un cráter en el suelo y una figura apenas visible volar como una bala hacia las nubes.

Solo hacía falta esperar.

.

.

Con los demás.

.

.

-ESTAMOS JODIDOS-

-¡A-ahhhhhh! ¡N-No es mi culpa que ya no haiga pan integral!-

-¡No eso! ¡U-un puto…..UN PUTO dios viene!-

-YO AUN PUEDO…..-

Todos reunidos en la sala de control, el pelinegro asustado por la repentina reacción de Reyna tan histérica, Ana, Ross y Ali acaban de entrar viéndose notablemente nerviosos, más enojada la rubia quien miraba a ningún lado pensando, los otros dos callados también en su mundo propio.

-Tienes agallas, pero no durarías ni un minuto en tu estado puños y peor aún con los reporteros a minutos y acercándose ¡Sigo diciéndolo! ¡Debimos derribarlos!-

-NO….- danny alzando la voz, Reyna lo miro intrigada-…B-bueno, Issei solo nos dijo detener pero ellos no se movieron aun cuando dispare cerca-

-¿Les disparaste?- Ross sorprendida.

-Es que no se iban y solo fue un roce pero siguieron adelante sin importarles mis sentimientos ¡S-Solo los p-protegía!-

-Bien dicen que hay reporteros con huevos- Ana tomando asiento abriendo su pantalla.

-¿Huevos?- dijeron excepto Reyna. Rodo los ojos.

-Niños….-

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Huimos o…..-

-YO NUNCA HUYO, EL GRANDE JAMAS…..-

-Que tal si nos sentamos y tomamos un poco de aire y…-

-¡Rossweisse! Dime que tienen un plan-

-Impedir que se acerquen los reporteros, Issei y Saji nos darán tiempo hasta que…-

-ESE NO ES UN PLAN ES LA MUERTE SEGURA-

-Ten fe chica Angel, Dragon nos salvara solo hay que confiar-

-¿F-fe? Estas de…..- una mano tomar y entrelazar sus dedos, Reyna miro a un sonriente Danny con aparente tranquilidad, un tacto que calmo su corazón y sintió su optimismo volver.

-Jefa, todo estará bien- sin saberlo, apostando, eso era tener fe. Algo olvidado con el tiempo.

-P-pero….- La voz de la Valkiria con clara preocupación-….Aun si son fuertes, u-un dios es un nivel mucho más alto, Issei podría…p-podría….-

Un golpe contra el metal, haciendo a todos espabilar. Una rubia con un aura peligroso rodearla.

-Y UNA MIERDA-

-P-perdón- Reyna mirando Ana.

-No entiendo esos niveles aun, diablos si hasta me siento devuelta a la escuela al no poder luchar contra esto, soy inteligente, hermosa, una genio que de un momento a otro cayo de vuelta en lo que quería ignorar y eso era la oscuridad junto con el dolor de la sociedad que siempre te hace ver lo insignificante que es la vida….-Los miro con un fuego dorado en sus ojos de completa convicción-…Y un día recibió la visita de dos chicas con una invitación a quien creía debía superar, sino fuese por el cheque no hubiese venido, irónico que mi propia ambición junto con pura incredulidad de saber más me llevo a este embrollo. Apenas entiendo, apenas nos conocemos, somos tan diferentes, apenas amigos, incluido el pervertido de tu novio- mirando a Ross- Solo mírenlo, no es un genio, no es la persona más sociable, pero es una buena persona que siempre ayuda a quien lo necesite, no ve colores ni razas y lo digo por la Yokai que tiene como esposa, tal vez es grosero pero solo porque es honesto, solo es alguien normal, alguien que quiere tener una vida normal pero que no puede por todo este asunto, no lo conozco del todo a ese mocoso pero si todo lo que nos ha contado hasta ahora es cierto, si tiene la convicción de quedarse no es porque quiera ganar sino porque debe ganar y si tiene eso en mente es porque sabe que hacer, diablos ninguno de nosotros es alguien para ganarle, mis cálculos me dicen que ni todos juntos le ganaríamos, no tengo ni puta idea de que escala es en la que están los dioses pero sí pudo sobrevivir contra Thor el dios del trueno bueno, eso ya demuestra algo- soltó un suspiro cruzándose de brazos, todos pasmados, solo el moreno quien cayo dormido a los diez segundos- ¡Ahora vamos a cubrir la retaguardia e impedir que esos reporteros con huevos tengan la primicia pero de su propio funeral! ¡SOMOS LEGION HEROICA! QUE VALGA EL PUTO NOMBRE-

-¡Hey miren! fuegos artificiales- Danny admirando en la pantalla todo el horizonte por las nubes lleno de luces doradas que parecían hacerse más grandes.

-¿Qué carajos?- Reyna mirando con desconcierto. Con un mar de dudas que pronto se resolvieron.

-S-son miles de….- su mirada atónita, perdiendo el hilo de su voz.

-Bien, estamos jodidos- robándole el control a Daniel quien comenzó a preocuparse por no poder mover a Hunter, conectándose al panel central estirando desde la parte trasera de su casco una estrada USB logrando tener acceso a todo, no solo podían volar y disparar balas con misiles, un panel del que Reyna tuvo también acceso.

[Modo visión y habla de hunter activado: Mas de 6000 rastros de energia desconocida acercándose desde 60 kilómetros…55]

Sin demora comenzó a avanzar en dirección contraria.

-Reyna, sabotearas el equipo técnico, pero no bloquearas su señal de transmisión solo verifica que no tengan micrófonos o cámaras ocultas, Ross…-

-Una ilusión, podríamos hacerles ver una pelea ficticia, pero con trucos como en las películas…-

-Ves, te dije que ver películas de ciencia ficción ayudarían-

-Me gusta El señor de los anillos- Añadió Danny.

-¿Eso no es fantasía?- confundida la caída.

-Solo apurémonos-

La rubia localizo al menos cinco puntos rojos en el mapa que se acercaban, pero justo cuando iba a por el primero.

[Señal detectada, equipado con armamento, tecnología de primera categoría, tres señales de calor y una de mayor intensidad se acercan a gran velocidad, se dirigen hacia nosotros]

-Oh no me jodas ¿Qué gobierno?-

-¿Ya vuelven?- el pelinegro ansioso por volar otra vez.

[Sin registro, una nave no matriculada de ninguna dependencia, búsqueda completa finalizada: Un similar complemento de varias naves, contiene energia nuclear, tiempo estimado de choque en trayectoria…..cinco….]

-Cinco minutos est…..-Reyna.

[Cuatro…..tres…..]

-Odio las sorpresas-

Sin avisar al detenerse, el moreno que estaba recostado en su asiento sin cinturón salió volando y su cuerpo pegarse al vidrio con la cara aplastada, eso sí, sin despertarse.

-Mmmm eso…no…duele….te…- soñando. Ross lo mando a un cuarto a que siguiese descansando.

[Dos…uno]

-Prepárense, podrían atacar en cualquier momento solo busquen cualquier…-

Ana miro con algo de asombro la nave que llego.

(Sin más preámbulos, es similar a la nave de Batman en Justice league, Hunter es similar a una nave intergaláctica de Star-lord solo que un poco más angosto y rojo del mundo de Marvel, ya verán porque)

No por lo pulido que estaba y el brillo de un diamante que los cegaba, no por las torretas modificadas que parecían ser más que balas lo que tenían, y claro tampoco era la persona que estaba sobre la nave con dos palos que usan en los aeropuertos para señalar el camino, ni mucho menos el enorme cartel de tela con la frase escrita.

'Venimos en paz'

La figura era la de un hombre algo corpulento, alto de 1.80, cabello gris y una mascara completa de metal, lo curioso era la boca en forma de salida de aire, no como si no pudiese respirar bien pues se veían sus dientes blancos, curiosamente algo afilados.

-Miren, la puerta se abre-

-Danny puedes dejar de decir lo obvio- el pelinegro apretó sus labios ante esa mirada, abrazo a Reyna quien algo sorprendida no negó el contacto.

Y para acabarla el sonido de un altavoz….y música.

(Linkin Park-Given up)

' _Déjenme presentarme Héroes internacionales, mi nombre clave es Lady, El muchachón encima es Snow y nuestro piloto es murciélago'_

-Genial, nombres aburridos-

-Noto cierta aura alrededor del que esta encima- Ross analizando.

-Igual, me recuerda un poco a los...-

' _No venimos a declarar ningún enfrentamiento, no trabajamos para ningún gobierno, tal vez hayan oído de nosotros en la televisión'_

Ana miro a todos.

-Solo veo las películas que tiene Issei- se excusó la valkiria.

-Videojuegos- Danny.

-Eh estado ocupada, pero estoy igual que Ross-

-Yo no veo tv desde hace años-

-Q-que ¿De verdad?- pregunto Reyna.

-Una historia larga-

' _Estamos aquí para unirnos a ustedes, hemos demostrado ser capaces de vencer a varios líderes de la mafia en USA, liberamos un pueblo en Brasil de varias sectas que pretendían una matanza en gran escala y….'_

-Ya los encontré- anuncio Reyna, todos ignoraban los pocos segundos antes del impacto- Un grupo de tres héroes, puedo ver que su primera hazaña fue hace tres meses, rescataron un barco de piratas, le apodan Pink a la única mujer y la que nos habla-

-Su voz me suena…..- Ana en voz baja pensando.

-El que está tratando de entrar…- porque intenta abrir una puerta de la cual parece estar atascada-….Golem- acto seguido arranco la puerta- Y hay un tercero que no es muy querido por el público-

-¿Antiguo mercenario?- pregunto Ross.

-¿Golpeo a un reportero? Yo pienso hacerlo si me molestan- Ana tan tolerante.

-¿Es la imagen de un comic?- Danny mirando un poco la imagen, reconociéndolo al instante. Reyna mostro en grande en la pantalla aquella imagen.

-Heeee….- solo Ross no lo reconoció.

-Supongo que ese es Murciélago-

' _Salvamos un….'_

[Alerta, Diez segundos para el impacto]

-MIERDA-

' _¡Oigan! Se que ustedes deberían saberlo, pero una tormenta eléctrica se acerca que tal si…'_

Dos voces más se escucharon.

' _Deberíamos retroceder, la tormenta que se acerca es muy peligrosa la nave no…'_

' _¿No me parece una tormenta….?'_

' _Pueden guardar silencio, no ven que estoy casi convenciéndolos y puede que…'_

Ana sin pensarlo abrió una puerta lo suficiente grande para que la nave entre.

' _L-lo hicimos…. ¡Nos han…..!'_

Acto seguido hunter fue hacia ellos y sin pedir permiso los metió dentro de la nave, Reyna saboteo su sistema operativo reiniciando el mando central, un desafío de un minuto, aun no saldrían de ahí, prácticamente eso era un secuestro, uno que salvara sus vidas y de lo que iba a pasar.

El sonido sordo, una luz esparcirse en los cielos y tan rápido como lo vieron aun a pesar de estar a espaldas, sin que pudiesen hacer algo, aun a casi diez kilómetros de distancia, eso fue como si la detonaran detrás mismo porque fueron empujados casi al instante.

-¡Hostias!- Ana incrédula agarrándose en su asiento.

-¿Turbulencia?- Daniel, sin saber que pasaba.

-¡¿T-te parece?!- Reyna prácticamente abrazando al pelinegro quien parecía disfrutarlo como montaña rusa.

Rossweisse murmuro algo, un sello apareció y de ella una esfera que al instante creció pero sin hacerles daño hasta cubrir por completo la nave.

 **[Gravity]**

Su última palabra y todo se calmó.

-¡Que vuelo!- Danny asombrado. Quitándose el cinturón para sentirlo mejor pero aun con la chica a su espalda ocultando su rostro en su espalda avergonzada de que la vieran tan asustada e incapaz de darse la vuelta.

Un grave error.

Ana apretó sin demora su pantalla y todo fue estrellas para los dos pelinegros.

-WAAAAA…-

-PERO QUE...-

Hunter encendió los propulsores y salió disparado igual que ambos pelinegros al golpearse con el muro de metal detrás de todos, viendo estrellas al instante. Porque una cosa era mantenerse en el aire y otra no darse cuenta de que la velocidad de la nave los afectaría.

(Y decían que la escuela no sirve XD ¿o las pelis?)

.

Mientras tanto con los intru…..nuevos.

.

-¿¡Me han Hackeado!?- La voz algo joven (La máscara es igual al de Star-lord de los guardianes de la galaxia, ¿Por qué? Porque mola, pero con los lentes oscuros y tapándole todo el cabello) vestido con traje Swat con metales delgados en torso, pecho, brazos, abdomen, piernas e incluido las botas parecían alteradas.

-¿Nos han sacado al espacio?- Murmuro el adulto al flotar sobre su asiento, por instinto se abrocho el cinturón.

-¿¡Y si la razón por la que nadie los encuentra es porque jamás estuvieron en la tierra y que eso era la turbulencia del despegue!?- Alta de 1.72, una figura envidiable, cabello lacio apenas pasando los hombros, color café como sus pupilas y a diferencia de los dos que usaban mascaras ella usaba una cinta de tela negra con los orificios para ver, como una ninja pero a la vez alejado de la idea cuando su traje era solo de cuero rojo y guantes negros. Lo único curioso o destacable era que solo en su espalda tenía un tipo de aleación metálica capaz de imitar la elasticidad de una prenda.

Los tres portaban una 9 milímetros modificada, en la cintura sobre el muslo derecho, solo el piloto llevaba dos.

-N-no te referirás a la…..- Murciélago abriendo los ojos olvidando el panel a medio camino de tomar de vuelta el control.

-La atalaya…..- completamente emocionada.

Una voz afuera se hizo notar con un grito. Golpeando una puerta.

-¡CHICOS, YO AUN PUEDO SEGUIR EN LA LUCHA NO ENTIENDO PORQUE ME LLEVARON A MI CUARTO CUANDO SOLO QUERIA DESCANSAR! ¡Y VUELEN BIEN QUE MI CAMA SE VOLTEO SOBRE MI! ¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO LUCHAR CONTRA….!-

Una compuerta abrirse siendo ahora la voz de una mujer recuperándose del golpe.

-Cállate no vas a ir a ningún lado ahora tenemos que salvar a una docena de helicópteros y tú ahora vigilaras a los que lleguen, incluso ya tenemos tres nuevos pasajeros, no hables hasta que todo termine….si es que vivimos claro, y ponte tu mascara- y cerró la puerta.

-NOOOOO, ALMENOS QUIERO VER LA PELEA DE DRAGON-

La puerta se abrió, una ventisca lo derribo.

-Descansa idiota-

Y se cerró…

Dejando confundido también a los tres, ellos no vieron a nadie pelear sino un aviso en la pantalla de que una tormenta eléctrica de las más peligrosas se acercaba a estos lares. Una idea loca surgió.

-Ya tengo acceso de vuelta- aviso tranquilo murciélago.

-Bien, pon la imagen satelital-

-Esta nublado-

-Ponla en infrarrojo-

-Mmm… bien, tomara unos minutos-

-Creo que están bastante ocupados- menciono el hombre sentado.

-Y dejaron a alguien afuera, si nos ve o nos lo destruye o pierdo el control total y ni para ver películas podría-

-Sigue en el suelo- noto la chica al observar la imagen de una cámara detrás de su propia nave, pero solo enfocaba sus piernas.

-Hm… oportuno-

-Nadie salga, si despierta es todo-

Y todos a lo suyo, uno buscando, una observando lo grande que era donde estaban, parecía un almacén lo que le pareció extraño pues cuando vio la imponente nave podía jurar que era del tamaño de un avión de carga del ejército, uno de los grandes pero incluso en esos solo podía caber máximo tres de naves como en la que estaban montados, y afuera fácilmente cabrían treinta naves, o algo se le escapaba o las cámaras sufrieron un daño en el zoom.

El hombre seguía sin hacer movimiento alguno, sumido en sus pensamientos, con los ojos cerrados. Ido.

.

Saji….

.

Una mar de fuego negro logrando inmovilizar varios miles de lanzas haciéndose polvo en el cielo y otro similar a un mar de truenos con un tono violeta creando una red de energia y una cadena de explosiones que igualmente se encargó de unos miles más. Solo dos ataques y apenas un poco de su poder gastado, aquella carga recibida hacia lo que la heroína a un drogadicto.

Una sed de mas.

 _ **-'[Solo te castigaras…]'-**_

 _-'¿Y morir sin pelear? No'-_

Un lazo verde emergió alargándose hasta llegar a la trayectoria de lo que quedaba en el aire, el verde resplandeció y todo aquel poder se concentró en el rubio recibiéndolo sin oponerse.

Su cuerpo tensarse.

-G-hgr….- apenas decir, como si lava lo bañara su traje empezó a sacar vapor y todo a su alrededor comenzó deformarse, Saji recordó algo, sonriendo con satisfacción.

-H-ha… ¡hahahaahahahah!...- Su cuerpo empezando a reaccionar-…Y-ya veo, eh logrado alcanzar e-este punto ya eh….-

-'[Es cierto, el poder obtenido es grande pero ambos sabemos que Issei es posiblemente varias veces más fuerte que esto, ya lo ha dominado, si te descuidas el poder empezara a fluctuar y podría disminuir en cualquier momento]'-

-Solo necesitamos tiempo….- cerrando los ojos, recobrando sentido, concentrándose, encontrando paz. La meditación, esencial todos los días y algo que agradece al castaño, no sabría decirse si es su mejor amigo, pero para Saji podría decirse que lo es además de que lo admira y respeta, le debía y por eso no caería.

Pero no entendía, que aquella oscuridad era más de lo que imaginaba y algo completamente opuesto dormido es lo que alteraba sus sentidos.

Y los siguientes diez minutos fueron puros ataques de contención, recibiendo más de una docena de embestidas de poder puro que, aunque lo recuperaban en ese sentido su cuerpo estaba al borde del colapso.

-Ha….ha…ha…ha…- suspirando fuertemente, pasando saliva, su mirada algo perdida pero sin perder brillo, primero su cuerpo que su mente.

Y el tiempo pasa.

 _ **-'[Se acerca]'-**_ notando un avance algo rápido, y cuando Vritra dice eso se refiere a que acaba de pasar un país en cuestión de segundos.

 _-'…'-_

 _ **-'[Podrías solo retroceder, la muerte no es opción]'-**_

 _-'¿E-eso es preocupación acaso?'-_ algo sarcástico.

 _ **-'[No, pero nada me garantiza que cuando mueras seguiré en una pieza con el que sigue, ser fragmentado es lo único que no puedo permitirme, no a mi]'-**_

 _-'He… Vaya orgullo compañero'-_

 _ **-'[No estás en posición de decirlo, se lo que piensas, sé que vas a arriesgar tu vida sin importar mi opinión, ahora también eres un dragón y por ende no retrocederás]'-**_

 _-'Además es tarde porque…..'-_

Estaba a más de un kilómetro desde el suelo y el aire aun así no corría como ventisca siendo solo una brisa casi cerca de las nubes por donde llegaban todos los disparos.

Y es ahí cuando el rubio se daba cuenta que la diferencia era notable, no refiriéndose a sí mismo sino a Thor, el dios asgardiano era como un faro explosivo contenido, algo muy muy lejano para él aun, pero sentía la diferencia, como un cuarenta por ciento menos y si se llegara a comparar seria solo una linterna en el concurso.

Había aparecido a mucha distancia sobre su cabeza, un dios o diosa.

-Ah…ha…- tomando un último suspiro, levantar la mirada con cautela, maldecir la luz del sol que cubrían la figura del dios, porque una diosa no se atrevería a vestir una armadura romana a cuerpo completo y algo corpulento, sin casco, divisando una cabellera negra algo larga mecida por el viento, brillaba su cuerpo cubierto en oro, una espada en la cintura adornada con piedras preciosas, una capa roja larga meciéndose en aire.

Observándolo. Observándole.

Hasta que descendió a solo cien metros de distancia.

Su rostro joven, aparentando entre 25 a 30 años, 1.90 igualando casi los dos metros de Thor, ojos azules con una mirada de completa superioridad acompañada de una sonrisa curvada, cabello oscuro como la noche y su armadura parecía pintada, esculpida por un artista.

Dejando que el dios tome la palabra.

-Dime humano…..- demandando-….Eres tú aquel que se ha atrevido a detener la guerra que se cernía sobre estas tierras-

-…-

El dios sin moverse creo un disparo de energia que de inmediato le lanzo logrando esquivarlo apenas.

-Responde- preguntando despues además de otro disparo.

-Tsk..- extendiendo su mano y de este emerger un rayo morado que lo detuvo.

-Vaya y yo que quería ver luces- sus palabras animadas mas no sorprendido- Ahora entiendo mejor el que sobrevivieses al ataque de mi hermano, supongo que el mayor debe tomar cargo- moviendo la mano cansadamente.

-¿Quién eres?- alargando la discusión.

-Un humano no necesita saberlo-

-Pues a mí pareces también un huma…- tuvo que bloquear una espada envuelta en aura dorada con la suya propia logrando frenarla y lanzándola lejos.

-Guarda silencio basura y mejor cuida tus palabras, podría matarte si así quisiera, pero en vista de que lograste bloquear eso estoy dispuesto a mostrar misericordia para que me digas como lo hiciste y te prometo que tu muerte será rápida- porque sabía que se necesitaba de un poder medianamente decente y el no poder sentirlo era algo a tomar en cuenta.

 _ **-'[Dices que quieres tiempo, si eso es lo que buscas entonces se listo]'-**_ Ares no sabía que habían más personas cerca, Issei apenas era distinguible a lo lejos, viendo que no había de otra.

-Es una energia descubierta hasta hace poco nombrada energia D, manejable en distintas formas y usos, una energia que consideramos infinita hasta ahora pues de alguna forma aquello que lanzaste hizo que gastara mucha energia además de que podrías haberme matado…- pauso ganando más tiempo-…viendo que conteste es mi turno ¿Qué eres? Se que no portas ningún tipo de armadura como la mía, no llevas contigo nada que pueda sabotear y lo más curioso es ese manto resplandeciente a tu alrededor que es un tipo de energia desconocida, el que puedas volar y mantenerte estable ¿Cómo es qu…?-

-Sabes…- sonriendo como si se le ocurriese una gran idea-…Tienes razón, no hay razón para que no te cuente que soy, al final morirás, pero no antes de divertirme un poco- Su armadura se fue, mostrando un traje a la medida negro, corbata roja, todo un playboy ¿?-…Hoy no vengo con mi ropa usual, me encontraba en una fiesta de los tuyos, aquellos que creen ser 'la alta sociedad' hmp! no son más que los sucios e inmundos humanos de siempre, veras, estaba bebiendo cuando escuche a unos ancianos parlotear bastante, casi exploto el lugar sino fuera por las palabras que ambos intercambiaban… 'Esos malditos héroes están impidiendo la guerra' jejeje no hubiese actuado sino fuese por eso-

Blandió su espada apuntando a Saji, quien solo agradecía hacer más tiempo, sin atacar, sonriendo divertido, moviendo la mano en círculos, parecía estar calentando.

-Me acerque, eran hombres de negocio como yo con la única diferencia de que yo gano verdadero poder, ellos solo quieren más papeles verdes como si dependieran de su inútil vida, motivar la guerra solo es un hobby para mantenerme fuerte así que solo tuve que llamar su atención para saber dónde estaban, ¡tsk! El que no sean sobrenaturales o posean habilidades únicas los hacen imposibles de localizar y ahora que te encontré solo es cuestión de tiempo para que vaya a por tus compañeros, los matare uno a uno, por fastidiarme-

Comenzó a relajar los hombros y tronar el cuello.

-No me has respondido- no esperaba tanto pero se agradece- ¿Qué eres?-

Pero solo sonrió.

-¡Soy el Dios de la guerra Ares!- como si fuese un espectáculo. Saji abrió los ojos por dentro completamente acojonado, sacudiendo la cabeza internamente, sabia o especulaba por las palabras de issei que en este momento no se encontraba en condiciones óptimas. Esperaba que esto no fuese una masacre.

El dios levanto su brazo derecho apuntando al cielo.

Ares no pensaba luchar contra un humano con su armadura, porque simplemente no lo merecía, porque aun si detener sus ataques anteriores era una proeza dudaba mucho que pudiese siquiera tocarlo, aun si se encontraba 'débil' en esos momentos lidiar con esas basuras era para él como una salida al parque, porque solo era metal y cables, chatarra a fin de cuentas y eso era algo que podía desaparecer con facilidad.

-¡Y por haberme fastidiado lo único que puedes merecer como misericordia es morir por mi propia mano! ¡No mereces que gaste mi energia en liquidarte! ¡Solo una espada y tu inútil valor de luchar! ¡Pero al final Morirás!-

Desapareciendo.

Un parpadeo y apenas logro bloquear un tajo directo a partirlo a la mitad.

-He…eres algo rápido-¿algo? Aunque enserio apenas pudo detenerlo, sus brazos temblaron de la enorme fuerza que apenas resistió. Apenas logrando empujarlo unos cuantos metros para retroceder.

 _-'Apenas puedo pelear!...'-_ con el orgullo dañado, pensando en lo irónico de todo, recordaba esto mismo de Issei en su pelea con Thor, entendiendo los límites de lo que puede y no hacer ahora. Sentirse pequeño no es para avergonzarse, recordar sus palabras 'Nunca sabrás que tan lejos llegas si no das todo ante algo imposible de mover'

Avanzar de frente con todo, ni siquiera lo ve asustarse, deteniendo su espada como si fuese juego de niños, retroceder por su fuerza una distancia de cincuenta metros y seguir con esa sonrisa. Ahora entiende la molestia de Issei.

-No me digas que eso es todo-

Demasiado bien.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Reuniendo todo, su cuerpo vibrar por todo lo juntado. Negro, verde, morado y un aire gris girar alrededor. Sin importar, haciendo aun lado el dolor.

-Hoo….eso es nuevo- disfrutando como un espectáculo, cumpliendo su deseo de fuegos artificiales.

Sin sentir la perturbación en el aire, la distorsión del espacio, el sentimiento aplastante, Ares se perdía en las emociones más fuertes.

Blandir su katana, colocando todo en ello para no sobrecargarse.

 _-'Jajajajaja, esto, esta presión en el cuerpo ¿Esto es lo que tiene que soportar?'-_ incapaz de imaginar tal dolor en el cuerpo.

 _ **-'[El poder tiene consecuencias, un humano que ha llegado tan lejos sin morir…ahora entiendo al rojo aunque…]'-**_ haciendo cálculos, siendo aun imposible, incapaz de creer que la comida pueda llegar a este nivel, y al final, durante unos simples segundos.

Escuchar frases finales.

-Parece que serás un poco más interesante….- vigoroso, la sonrisa al cien- ¡Seria una decepción si murieras tan fácil humano basura!-

Sin pensar.

Con solo poderes físicos ambos comenzaron un despliegue de poder y rapidez imposible de seguir, desapareciendo a centenares de metros, los ojos sobrenaturales apenas podían seguir con lentitud aquellos movimientos. Choques de energia, perturbación en el entorno, Saji dando todo, pero apenas ser algo contra un dios, el dios de la guerra.

Apenas bloquear un tajo, siendo empujado en picada, resistir era su única prioridad.

Aquí y allá, tan lejos para ellos y tan cerca.

Escuchar el choque, la tensión alrededor de todo

Crash! Crash! Crash!

Dos filos retumbar como fuerza, destellos de las chispas en el aire caer, negro y dorado, lo ultimo dominar sobre el otro, apenas resistiendo.

-¡Gah!- el rubio sintió un golpe en su abdomen del mango de su espada, el sonido de un cañón al ser despedido hacia el suelo. Y una sonrisa altanera ser lo último en ver al caer.

¡BROOOOM!

La tierra se parte, un temblor se siente a un par de kilómetros, las aves huyen, los animales corren, huir de algo grande, sin comparación.

 _-'Eso dolio…'-_ gemir un poco por sentir su cuerpo enterrado.

 _ **-'[¿Solo cincuenta metros nos hundió? El asgardiano nos enterró a casi trescientos metros y de un…..]'-**_

 _-'Coscorrón'-_ dijo el

Solo fueron segundos.

¡CRACK!

Su cuerpo vibro, atravesó rocas como plumas, salió del suelo como el disparo de un tanque, una bala humana y una espada al frente, apuntando al pecho, la distancia se evaporaba, los ojos del dios lo miraban inmutable, verlo sin perder su gracia, sin moverse aun cuando solo eran centímetros de la punta de aquella Katana negra dispuesto a atravesarlo.

Solo un calentamiento.

¡CRASH!

Siendo detenido nuevamente con facilidad, pero a diferencia de antes Ares salió empujado varios metros.

-Oh..- algo sorprendido.

Sin dejarle burlarse.

Eliminando la distancia.

¡Crash! ¡Crash! ¡Crash!

Aumentando la velocidad.

¡Rasssh!

El desgarre de un saco, Saji logrando cortar solo tela, pero a fin de cuentas haber estado cerca.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ¡SIIII! DE ESTO ES LO QUE ESTABA HABLANDO, ESTO ES LO QUE BUSCABA HAHAHAHA ¡AUN SI NO ERES EL TE HARE TRIZAS! VENGA HUMANO ¡PELEA!- Quitándoselo dejándose solo la camisa blanca con corbata roja, algo caída.

 _ **-'[Su poder crece]'-**_

 _-¡'Pues tenemos que hacernos de su fuerza!'-_ de su mano salió un látigo verde, impregnarse en la Katana y de su unión quedando un tatuaje de llamas verdes brillar como fuerza.

La pelea continuó con embestidas, destellos de poder por todo el cielo cambiando incluso de color aludiendo al azul de siempre sobre ellos, oscuridad que aguanta y un brillo dorado que consume.

Comenzar a alejarse sin darse cuenta de donde estaban, sobrevolar el mar mediterráneo, continuar peleando sin parar. Aun cuando absorbe poco, aun cuando la pela no ha bajado en intensidad, apenas aumentar poco y solo verlo inmutable, sin cansancio, sin una gota de sudor.

El recuerdo vuelve, volver a darse cuenta lo poco que es aún.

Pero…..

Aun con todo en contra….

Rendirse no es opción.

Porque es humano, pero no cualquiera, porque se dio cuenta de la verdad en la mentira y la mentira en la verdad, descubrir cosas inimaginables, le existencia de otros, un mundo aún más grande y el saber que lo que posee puede llegar a tales límites.

Su única excusa para no caer, pero lo suficiente para volar sin alas.

 _ **-'[¡Cuidado con el cuello…..!]'**_ _-_ esquivar apenas el filo.

Entender el significado de la lucha a la mala, el deseo de aquella nueva sangre que corre en sus venas. El deseo de ser crecer en poder no solo por eso sino por necesidad también, porque un Rey no se detiene.

Igual que Vritra antes.

Morir antes que rendirse, morir antes que ceder, porque un Rey no cae.

Se levanta.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Por dentro sus ojos perdieron su único brillo.

Para ser oscuridad.

Uno solo.

-¡Tuuu **UUUUU!-**

Porque absorber un poder mas allá de sus límites tendría consecuencias, el perderse era una.

-Debo admitir que esto ha sido entretenido, nunca, nunca un humano había podido siquiera resistir un minuto pero tu….ustedes….son diferentes, aquello que han descubierto podría ser un problema…..- otra espada apareció, ambas manos-…..Y que lo haya sentido es razón suficiente, nadie toca a un….-

Sus palabras se esfumaron.

Una mano apretaba su rostro mientras lo sumergía al mar, tocaba suelo, lo perforaba con su cuerpo todo el camino, cambiar de dirección, un dios sirviendo como escudo atravesando el subsuelo solo con los ojos sorprendidos.

-He…hehe….¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! USTEDES ME AGRADAN-

Su cuerpo brillo.

Otro temblor, por fuera la tierra comenzó a hundirse, un diámetro de doscientos metros se sumergió y entonces, destellos de luces salieron, una onda expansiva y rocas, tierra, todo había sido enviado hacia arriba. Ahora Saji intentaba soltarse del agarre en su garganta, sin poder respirar.

El polvo cubría la figura de Ares pero su ropa estaba hecha tirones, sin zapatos, pantalones rasgados y se veía su torso delgado y trabajado, sin ningún rasguño. Su rostro no se veía.

-¡NO!….¡hay algo que me ocultas basura, no hay, no existe, no es posible que un simple humano pueda….!- el polvo se va y en su frente, un pequeño corte y el dios mira con verdadera rabia el goteo de su sangre en uno de los dedos que se aferraron a su rostro. Curándose enseguida, pero con sintiendo una gran cólera.

 _ **-¡C-ca-calla..te!-**_ en una última jugada su espada libero fuego negro e hizo que Ares le soltara- **¡¿DIOS?! ¡YO NO CREO EN LOS DIOSES! ¿QUE SON INMORTALES? ¿QUE SON PODEROSOS? ¿SERES MAS HAYA DE LA EVOLUCION? ¡SOLO ES MIERDA! YO TE MATARE ¡LOS MATARE A TODOS USTEDES Y LES MOSTRARE LO QUE UN REY PUEDE HACER! ¡DE LO QUE YO PUEDO HACER! ¡YO SOY** _ **EL REY!-**_

Saji levanto ambos brazos, su espada rodeada de fuego, negro, verde, morado, gris y al final ¿Luz?

-¡¿MATARME?! SOY EL DIOS DE LA GUERRA, NO IMPORTA QUE TAN FUERTE PUEDAS SER O QUE SECRETOS TE GUARDES PERO AL FINAL VIVIRE, MIENTRAS SIGAS PELEANDO YO SERE MAS FUERTE A CADA SEGUNDO ASI QUE MUESTRAME QUE NO ERES SOLO PALABRAS Y ENTONCES TE MOSTRARE LO PATETICO QUE ERES ¡UN MENTIROSO A FIN DE CUENTAS QUE VA A MORIR!-

Un conjunto de poderes diferentes salieron de la Katana con rapidez formando una bola inmensa, tan grande que parecía un meteorito acercarse de diferentes colores, Ares sabía que no debía preocuparse, pero incluso para él sabía que aquello no era para tomarse a la ligera. Un instinto olvidado.

Sonrió con genuina ambición.

Porque hasta ahora, esto seguía siendo calentamiento y un reto es lo que buscaba.

-¡LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS!-

Lanzándolo con fuerza.

Ares creo escudos dorados frente a él y el impacto fue inminente, solo que….

¡Crak!

Para otros eso era todo, el miedo los consumiría o intentaría algo más, pero Ares, solo miraba expectante toda la imagen frente suya.

Sonriendo, recordando ese instinto que hace años no sentía por culpa de este estúpido pacto.

¿Paz? Alguien como él que la lucha es su vida de verdad, intento aguantar, pero recordó la sed de pelea, cuando algo desconocido llega y te sorprende, cuando no entiendes nada, pero aun así el deseo perdura, alguien que lo obliga a ir un poco enserio.

Solo un poco pues aun quería jugar, ya mucho tiempo sin utilizar sus manos.

-¡VAMOS!-

Con las palmas extendidas detuvo la bola de energia, su cuerpo cubierto por aquella aura dorada y sin mostrar ningún miedo.

 _ **-¡GRRRRRRR!-**_ Saji perdía fuerza de repente, comenzando a disminuir su ataque, su armadura comenzar a agrietarse- _**¡NO! ¡SOLO UN POCO MAS! ¡PUEDO MATARLO! ¡DEBO HACERLO! ¡DEBO DEMOSTRARLES QUE UN REY ES MAS…!-**_

Su casco se agrieto dejando ver solo parte de su cabello y la máscara, por dentro su ojo estaba sano con la pupila a la normalidad. Otra voz, la de siempre que luchaba por salir.

 _-¿Vritra eres t-tu? ¿Me reconoces?-_

 _ **-¡QUIEN CARAJO ERES! ¿PORQUE NO ME DEJAS MATARLO? ¿COMO SABES MI NOMBRE? ¡Y-YOOO…..!-**_

El ataque perdía fuerza, retroceder, fue más sencillo, Ares casi se esfuerza un poco, ahora solo quedaba….

Por el rabillo del ojo vislumbro una luz roja, fue tan rápido, como un destello, un solo parpadeo y lo vio impactar de lleno con lo que quería mandar de regreso.

-Mierda-

¡KBOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Ensordecedor, una explosión que alejo las nubes dejando el cielo azul por completo, el sol aun arriba a dos horas del atardecer.

¡Splash!

Una figura cayó al agua como un torpedo llegando hasta la profundidad. La otra caer con rapidez con la armadura evaporarse ya inconsciente.

Atrapado en el aire para luego dirigirse a la orilla del mar en Libia. La pelea se movió mucho.

 _ **-[Esta dormido]-**_

-…- Issei lo miro pensativo.

Mucho avance en poco tiempo ¿El entrenamiento en Asgard? ¿Entre ellos? Y eso último que podría causar daño a la gente que se encuentra cerca, cincuenta kilómetros estimaba la cercanía de la población, había perdido el control estaba seguro y esperaba hablarlo pronto, aún hay cosas que no entiende de Vritra y de porque fue divido ¿Por qué tantas Sacred gears? Ddraig solo fue uno. Algo pasaba por alto.

Tap tap tap..

Pasos.

Sabía muy bien quien era y que debía hacer. Podía sentir su poder aun oculto del cual estimaba solo haber usado 15%...25% al último, entendiendo que lo que planeo como una teoría resulto mejor de lo esperado.

' _¿Entonces Ares depende de las guerras para mantenerse fuerte?'_

' _Eso es lo que leí'_

' _Interesante…'_

' _Además de que mientras más pelee más fuerte es'_

' _Entonces solo tengo que partirle los huevos lo mas de puta madre rápido posible….'_

' _¡Issei-sama!' el sonido de electricidad._

' _SERAS UNA HIJA DE….' Se desmayo._

-Tu…- parando y dejando el agua de mar bajar por su cuerpo, ileso-…..Yo te conozco…- un brillo a su alrededor, lo que lo seco que era curioso, y una armadura dorada junto con una docena de espadas doradas girar detrás suyo, guardo su espada. No pensaba usarla- ¡Eres tú a quien todos buscan! ¡tú eres el culpable de que yo haya perdido mucha fuerza! ¡No voy a tener piedad ahora que te tengo enfrente! ¡No importa si no sabes quien s….!-

-Eres Ares- una luz y Saji había sido enviado de vuelta a la nave, el dios lo miro- El dios de la guerra de la mitología griega, uno de los pocos en el top 10 de los seres más fuertes del mundo sobrenatural, también usas un nombre humano como inversionista en el mundo de las armas, tu apoyo a cualquier guerrilla, cualquier problema, un nombre y mucho dinero-

Silencio.

-Dime ¿Qué se siente que Thor pueda vencerte de un golpe ahora?-

-He….hehe….¡Hahahahahahaha! ¡Malditos humanos! ¡Malditos mentirosos! ¡Aun cuando saben que van a morir! ¡Solo retrasan lo inevitable! - desaparecer.

Sin perderlo mirando hacia arriba, creando nuevamente miles de armas doradas sobre él.

Todo había parado, la guerra había parado. Por poco.

 _ **-[Estamos en problemas]-**_ notando el aumento de energia, ambos _ **-[Solo completamos los cuatro contando lo reunido antes, esto estará bueno]-**_

 _-'Eso veo'-_ notando la armadura estilo romano pero sin la falda, cubierto de dorado y esa sonrisa de superioridad que va a borrar-'Usare tu poder, cubre mi cuerpo con todo el Senjutsu que tenga, toda mi magia va para cubrir mis defensas, esto va a doler'-

 _ **.[No sé si sentirme halagado de que solo uses mi fuerza pero viendo que no puedes entrar al siguiente nivel del Balance Breaker por el tiempo necesario tal vez…]-**_

 _-'¿Solo media hora? Ni de coña, Tuvimos para una hora con Thor y aunque peleo un poco enserio apenas lo lastimamos de verdad, solo una cicatriz, si no me hubiesen sanado por completo tendría cicatrices en todo el cuerpo'-_

 _ **-[Y Ares aunque esta débil recupero algo de fuerza con Saji y Vritra, y eso ultimo solo lo animo más]-**_

- _Dragon_ ….un nombre muy grande para un simple humano- su voz aun de lejos por sus sentidos logro escucharlo, decidiendo volar, no quería más destrucción en suelo.

-Eso dicen….-

\- Pues prepárate! ¡Tú que has fastidiado a un verdadero Dios mereces el peor castigo que puedas imaginar! – y comenzó a brillar de poder puro, una energía que podía doblegar a muchos seres, Issei no- ¡Te arrepentirás!

-¡¿Quién eres realmente?! ¡¿Ares?! JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡¿Solo un puto Dios que se comporta como una estúpida niñita al que le roban sus muñecas?!- se vislumbró una sonrisa a través de su casco.

-¡Me conocen por muchos nombres! ¡Y tus blasfemias no se quedarán así! – de su espalda miles de lanzas, espadas, flechas, aún más que antes, fueran creadas con un aura dorada y rapidez extendiéndose por todo el cielo detrás suyo- Y solo necesitas saber… ¡Que la guerra ha venido a ti! –

Y todo comenzó.

.

Hunter…..

.

-¿C-como llegamos a esto?- Ana pregunto más para sí misma que por ellos, y cuando se refiere a ellos no es por sus ya compañeros, tres personas estaban en el centro de mando, de espectadores claro despues de tener que sentir literalmente temblores y choques de sonidos como si algo se rompiera.

Y todo por salir un par de minutos para alejar a toda la flotilla de helicópteros que se acercaban. Y dejar a Ali cuidándolos, y a Danny como piloto, de lo que no dudaba sus habilidades, aunque lo tomaba como juego de video admitía que lo controlaba mejor que ella, eso le mosquea.

Pero danny era muy infantil, sonriente, Reyna se golpeó la cara un poco decepcionada y nunca admitiría que le perdonaría fácil, siguiendo, les encontró hablando y preguntando, y el respondiendo, y aunque fuese el típico '¿Qué es lo que sucede?' viendo que apenas empezaba, pero la respuesta fue rápida 'El jefe está peleando con un Dios' hasta Ross agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

Ali estaba más que nada admirando la pelea en la pantalla al frente, maravillado de estar viendo chispas en el cielo a la lejanía.

Eso no debería ponerle enojada o asustada lo estaba por ver a los a los intrusos, pero tampoco era el problema, ni tampoco el que no llevaran mascaras o antifaz, ya habiendo revelado su identidad para entrar, un trato que vio justo el moreno en el momento, pero este ni pensaba en ese momento, aunque si usaba su máscara.

Al punto, al fin.

Ana estaba asustada por una cara que reconoció, aquella mujer la conocía muy bien y eso le atormentaba ¿por qué? Malos recuerdos, algo que no pensaba la alcanzaría, un agrio pasado.

Y entonces todo comenzó a seguir.

-¡Ah! Hola chicas- dijo alegre el pelinegro, quien sonreía como Angel el muy maldito para su buena suerte.

 _-Guardián…-_ su voz de regaño que reconoció asustado. Porque ese es el nombre que escogió

-¡ENCANTADO DE CONOCERLOS!- La mujer de la que temblaba. Con la mano arriba, media sonrisa y ojos cafés e iluminados por completo, añadiendo una belleza notable con unos pechos que en tamaño eran bastante decentes.

-Sois increíbles, espero no importunarlos con nuestra presencia- el hombre joven de ojos azules, cabello negro, algo bronceado, dentadura perfecta, el típico ricachón, hablo con amabilidad y respeto.

-Hm….- el único del hombre calvo con mirada profunda y una gran cicatriz en su cuello acabando en su mejilla derecha, sus ojos grises y aparentando los 40.

-E-eh bueno, creo que primero preguntare ¿por qué se quitaron las mascaras?-

-A mí me daba comezón- admitió inocentemente el pelinegro.

-No es lindo- dijo la señorita sin mascara a sus compañeros.

-Esa es una pregunta muy difícil de responder, soy un hombre-

-Parece un niño…- el calvo sin mucho que pensar.

-¡Tengo 17!-dijo con orgullo.

-Guardian….- Reyna tuvo una idea-… ¿Sabías que hay pizza en la cocina? Un heli,…..- iba a decir una mala excusa pero apenas dijo 'Pizza' el pelinegro desapareció.

Ana aprovecho para tomar el control y pausar la pelea del rubio, había otra pantalla donde estaba Issei pero este parecía estar en pausa porque no se movía ni un milímetro. Aunque si lo viese más vería el polvo levantarse y esté completamente inmutable.

-Te he!- risa rara- Como son los héroes que están por todos lados ayudando pensé que tal vez si hacemos esto sería suficiente para ganar algo de confianza, despues de todo son el equipo de Dragon ¿no? Son confiables-

-Siempre Imprudente….- susurro Ana, el calvo la escucho mirándola de reojo, esta no se apartaba del mando.

-Buen punto- Reyna estaba en verdad metida en el papel, siendo que en un principio admiraba las películas humanas, ficción, acción, futurista, tomaba papel con entusiasmo- Ustedes no son con quienes estoy enojada…- miro duramente al pelinegro que sintiéndose atacado comenzó a lagrimear, bufo negando con la cabeza-…Pero lo pasado pasado….- Danny sonrió con brillo en los ojos. La debilidad de la mujer por lo 'bonito'.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué se refería con que Dragon peleaba con un 'Dios'?-

Oh oh

-E-ettooo- Rossweisse sin que decir-….S-son los…niveles de p-peligro, lo que b-bueno….-

-Un enemigo mortal- resumió Reyna.

-¿Alguien más posee armamento de ese nivel?- incrédula y algo temerosa.

-Eso explicaría la laguna virtual de la que hable la semana pasada, se han vendido muchas cosas difíciles de conseguir tanto en el mercado negro como en la red profunda, una cantidad que supera los mil millones de euros en semanas….- el que vestía casi igual a Batman.

Reyna casi silva de lo escuchado, Ross sintió un frio recorrer su espalda, porque era cierto, aunque ahora los gastos ya solo son para la comida u otra necesidad, sino fuese por ella el número se multiplicaría.

Y lo curioso era que aún tenían mucho oro, diamantes y lo que se pueda imaginar. Aunque no le sorprende mucho a la Valkiria si en una aventura lo vio quedarse con la mitad de un tesoro pirata, la otra mitad fue….donada a ciertas personas que conoció en el trayecto, la historia de dos hermanos.

-También se ha donado mucho para África- resalto el calvo.

-Y muchas partes del mundo claro- continuo la mujer con convicción.

Reyna realmente pensó en que debía mejorar, esto solo era el principio como para pensar que podía con todo.

La nave se sacudía.

Una voz inesperada ahora mismo.

' _Chicos'_ Issei.

-Jefe ¿estamos aquí?- Ross tornando a seriedad.

-¿Algún problema más?- reyna con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué podía ser peor?- Ana imaginativa.

' _Saji a…..'_ tragaron saliva.

-Dragon….-Ross no sabiendo como empezar-…T-tenemos visitas en la nave-

'…..' su silencio inoportuno.

-E-esta todo en…..- el piloto pensando que estaban en problemas. Mas solo se confundieron más con lo dicho a continuación.

' _Ares está aumentando su energia, la fluctuación en el cuerpo de 'el oscuro' es inestable, ambos se han alejado mucho, a mi señal se alejaran todo lo posible y sea como sea no interfieran…..y…cuéntenles la verdad'_

-Espera- Ross sintiendo un leve temblor en la piel, un pequeño frio. Preocupación- Promete que…-

' _¡Hey!'_ su voz animada _'Apenas llegamos a primera base, definitivamente llegare a segunda la próxima vez'_

Ross recordaba esa forma de expresarse muchas veces antes. Se preguntaba si Le Fay se habrá sentido de la misma forma que ella ahora mismo.

 _-Venga 'Pequeña bruja' como voy a dejarte atrás si aún no me enseñas ese truco de la invocación-_

-¿Siempre debes tomar la última palabra eh Boss?- Reyna tomando control también de Hunter.

' _Por supuesto'_ fin.

Un poco de silencio.

-¡Lo sabíamos!- grito la mujer cambiando de actitud siendo más energética, sus ojos brillaban y sonreía a mas no poder- ¡Marcus! ¡Parece ser que no mentías! -

-U-un mundo d-debajo de nosotros…..- el hombre algo incrédulo. El calvo llamado Marcus suspiro, sintiendo un peso menos encima.

 _-'Así que….no mentías eh bastardo'-_ pensó para sí callado sonriendo levemente.

-He… ¿Qué saben?- Ana sin mirarlos. Si algo sorprendida.

-La existencia de cosas sobrenaturales por supuesto- dijo alegre- Hace mucho que lo intuía y…..-

 _-'Lo gritabas más bien'-_ pensó la rubia.

-Vampiros, bestias de la oscuridad e inclusive hombres lobo…..- la última palabra no con tanta emoción.

-Muchos avistamientos de monstruos que investigar, hemos buscado muchos casos y encontrado cosas por las que muchos matarían- el piloto.

-Pero no sabemos cómo pelear contra eso, aun si encontramos formas en los libros pocas veces ha dado resultados buenos-

-¡Pero no solo hay Monstruos también hay Ángeles!- Danny tenía un emparedado de seis pisos.

-¿¡Ángeles!?- dijeron los tres sorprendidos.

-Guardian….- susurro Reyna. Este no escucho.

-¡Y demonios, Yokai, Magos, Descendientes de leyendas como Hercules!-

-A ESE LO ACABO DE VENCER- Ali super emocionado dejando la pantalla, solo veía destellos por lo que apenas disfruta la pelea.

-¡Todas las mitologías existen!-

PUM

Un cuerpo apareció cayendo al suelo.

-¡Saji!- el pelinegro preocupado por su amigo.

-Se ve noqueado- viéndole respirar con fuerza.

-P-pero, si eso es cierto ¿Cómo es que pueden?...- sus ojos cafés dudaron un segundo. Era una mujer lista y de igual forma imaginaba las probabilidades, enfrentarse a seres de gran poder según los libros sería una idea suicida y los tres que llevaban tiempo investigando apenas habían tenido un acercamiento poco infructuoso, uno duro y que justo acabaron por tener un pequeño problema, uno de ellos pasaba un mal momento.

Un traje de gran tecnología ¿sería rival para eso?

-¿Defendernos?- Ana también se lo preguntaba.

Ross creo un circulo debajo de Saji mandándolo a un cuarto a descansar, el trio quedo embobado. Explico a continuación.

-Me conocerán como 'Platinum' pero mi nombre es Rossweisse y soy una Valkiria antigua guardaespaldas de mi señor Odin-

-Soy una Angel que cayo, pero a la que se le dio una segunda oportunidad- Reyna no queriendo alargar.

-YO SOY ALI EL GRANDE, POSEEO UNA HABILIDAD LLAMADA [TOUKI] CON LA CUAL PUEDO AUMENTAR MI FUERZA Y VELOCIDAD A NIVELES INCREIBLES Y 100% HUMANO-

-Yo no lo sé, pero soy humano y me llamo Daniel, pero pueden llamarme Danny- sonriente y comiendo una rebanada de Pizza de pepperoni gigante, luego señalo a Saji quien su traje se esfumo revelando el traje negro con mascara verde, ojos negros con pupilas rojas, sin boca. No dejaba ver su cabello- Él es Saji, portador de un Ex rey Dragon llamado Vritra en su interior, es un igual para 'Dragon' quien también posee un Dragon en su interior pero mucho más fuerte conocido como el 'Sekiryuutei' un celestial capaz de igualar a los dioses o ese me dijo hehe-

-¿D-DE VERDAD?-

-¿LAS RELIGIONES SON REALES?-

-¿Cómo se mata a un hombre lobo?-

-Balas de plata, un arma de gran calibre porque su piel es muy gruesa y ser resistente, veloz y hábil al momento- Lo básico pues tampoco eran tan duros como se dice, Ana con toda la información leída y escuchada por Issei.

-Y ella es….- iba Danny a presentarla pero un zape lo detuvo.

-Solo yo puedo…..-

-¡EHHHHH Ana mala! Jefa! Me molesta!- como un niño berrinchudo.

-¿A-ana…?- la mujer de cabellos cafés retrocedió.

-Ha…..esto no es bueno- porque los pecados del pasado algún día terminan alcanzándote. Parando de escribir.

-E-entonces….tu…..- su mirada apagarse, comenzar a temblar-…n-no no puedes ser t-tu…t-tu eres u-una…una…..- se mordió el labio.

Esto se está saliendo del tema.

-Sea lo que sea que digas tienes razón- se levantó, dándole la espalda a todos.

A este punto añado que Danny tenía varias bolsas de palomitas, los dos invitados al no saber cómo llevarlo no tuvieron opción más que acompañar a los héroes que añoraban conocer desde hace tiempo y estos ahora disfrutan como una novela lo acontecido. A tiempos oscuros es mejor adaptarse.

-Antes que todo no olvides lo que has escuchado, ahora mismo Dragon está afuera peleando contra un dios, un puto dios y créeme que eso no es un juego, ahora lo sé, no es como aquellos comics de los que hablabas en el dormitorio, hay más de un mundo y todo es tan complicado que yo aun no entiendo del todo y…-

-No lo mereces, no eres una heroína- interrumpió.

-Dragon tampoco si te cuento un par de cosas- sin mucho que importarle.

-Se preocupa-

-….-

-Tu no…-

-Yo lo siento mucho Jenny- abrió los ojos.

Ana giro guardando su casco, y su mirada, aquella mirada que todos quienes la conocían hasta la fecha sabrían que ella nunca mostraría una mueca que no sea superioridad en su bello rostro, ni mucho menos era una persona que alguna vez se haya disculpado con alguien, no realmente claro y dijesen lo que dijesen en aquel momento en que la vieron supieron que algo había pasado. Sus ojos brillaban por el querer de llorar, afligida, la cabeza gacha incapaz de mirarla a la cara.

-Yo en verdad lo siento por todo, por lo que te hice en la escuela y sé que no merezco que me perdones, yo no lo haría, pero eh cambiado, hay cosas que pasaron despues de la universidad que…-

SLAP

Todos contuvieron el aliento.

SLAP SLAP SLAP

-¡ESO ES PASARSE BRUJA, CON UNA BASTA!- sobándose la mejilla por las bofetadas.

SLAP

-¡Y TE MERECES MAS! ¡NO SE QUE MIERDA PASA PERO AUN SIGO ENOJADA CONTIGO, UNA PUTA DISCULPA NO BASTA PARA TRES MALDITOS AÑOS SIENDO TU BURLA!-

-¿Pueden calmar…..?- todos se alejaron del batman de un universo más chico y poco musculo.

SLAP X2

-¡NO NOS DIGAS QUE HACER!/DAMIAN- Ambas explotaron.

Y antes de que todos pudiesen decir algo más una explosión tan cerca que hasta hunter tembló se hizo presente.

-¿¡Y ESO QUE FUE!?-

Ross preocupada miraba la pantalla frente a todos. El cielo estaba cambiando de colores, literalmente era rojo y luego dorado, como truenos sobre las nubes por los impactos con grave estruendo, como si una tormenta golpeara contra suelo.

-LA PUTA SEÑAL- Reyna acojonada. Dando marcha atrás.

-¿No van a ayudarlo, se supone que…?-

-¡Ya te dije que esto no es como en los comics, no hay nada que podamos hacer más que cubrirnos nosotros mismos, solo seriamos un estorbo!-

-¡P-pero!-

-MUJER- Reyna nerviosa con una mueca de temor y molestia- NO DEBERIAS PREOCUPARTE POR EL IMBECIL, EL MUY LOCO HA ENTRENADO CON EL MISMISIMO THOR, LO UNICO QUE PODEMOS HACER ES CONFIAR, MIRALA A ELLA- Señalo a Ross quien tenía la mirada perdida, aguantando el sentimiento de querer ir a ayudarlo- PUEDE QUE AHORA NO LO ENTIENDAS, PERO ELLA ESTA AUN MAS PREOCUPADA QUE NOSOTROS-

-¡Te contaremos la verdad despues!-La rubia ya queriendo acabar con esta platica.

-¡ESTO ES EPICO MALDICION! ¡LO ENVIDIO UN MONTON!- El moreno mordiéndose las uñas.

-Están locos- el pelón 'Marcus' intercambiando mirada con su compañero Murciélago.

-O nosotros demasiado cuerdos- ya aprendiendo con la única mujer del grupo que los más locos tienden a ser los más listos. Suspiraron ambos, debían acostumbrarse.

-P-PERO FALTA EL APOYO MORAL-

Una locura más antes de empezar.

-¿Moral?- dijo Reyna y escuchando que podía ayudar Ross presto toda la atención- ¿Hay una forma de ayudar?-

-¡Tehe! Cuando el espíritu lucha no hay mejor motivación que la música, un corazón por los suelos puede levantarse con una simple canción y eso nos ha ayudado en los últimos meses-

Todos miraron a sus compañeros.

-No miente, me salvo la vida de un troll o eso creemos que es-

-Rompí mi récord en la pelea, nunca había vencido a cinco personas al mismo tiempo e igual de fuertes-

-¿Really nigga?-

El pensamiento de todos ellos, mas solo una lo tomo bien.

-¡Es verdad, lo había olvidado!- Ross sintiéndose vigorosa levantándose con decisión.

-Amiga….- Reyna poniéndole una mano en el hombro con algo de pena-….Se que lo amas y eso pero no sé si a él…-

-¡Le gustara!- era la primera vez también que la veían tan decidida-¡El me conto algunas de sus canciones favoritas!-

-¡A mí me gusta el rap!- el pelinegro queriendo seguir hablando.

-¡Salsa!- el moreno.

-Si no hay de otra- Reyna- Me gusta el Pop-

-Clasica- el murciélago-

-Country- el calvo pues era de Texas pero no los de la frontera.

-¡Rock alternativo!- la misma que comenzó callándolos.

-Jejeje sí que no cambias- Ana- Pero prefiero el Dubstep o Psicodelic trance-

-C-creo que las mismas de el- Ross dándose cuenta de que solo conoce a pocos artistas, la cosa de nunca salir.

-¿Y QUE ESPERAMOS ENTONCES?-

Sin decir más que una sonrisa cómplice y Ross comenzando a buscar en su celular lo mencionado. Porque la ayuda viene, pero con buen sonido.

.

.

.

Un poco antes con Issei.

.

.

Y todo acabo.

La guerra termino.

Pero la masacre inicio.

.

-¡Y una puta mierda contigo!- Molesto, con los dientes apretados por dentro.

 _ **-[JAJAJAJAJA ESTO SERA INTERANTE ¡NUNCA PENSE QUE HABRIA UN PORTADOR CAPAZ DE PELEAR CONTRA UN DIOS! ¡PERO YA SERIA LA SEGUNDA VEZ Y CONTRA OTRO IGUAL DE SAFADO Y PODEROSO! ¡APENAS SOBREVISTE AL PRIMERO VEAMOS QUE TAN MAL NOS VA CON ESTE PSCOPATA!].**_

Ares miraba con estudio, el cuerpo del Heroe comenzó a temblar, incluso sentía una leve vibración en el aire, pero solo eso, un único detalle que comparo con peleas pasadas, el aumento de poder de un ser más allá de lo imaginado. Poder ver su cuerpo brillar de un rojo escarlata intenso junto con las líneas verdes que lo cubrían, sorprendido de ver como a su alrededor todo se deformaba.

' _¡Deformar el espacio!'_

Algo pocas veces visto, no en cualquier cosa sino en la presentación de uno verdadero, un real adversario.

Ares sonríe, a mas no poder, no importaba si no lo sentía, intuía que su poder estaba más haya que de los miles seres sobrenaturales catalogados como verdaderos problemas, y aun si este no era uno grande, eso creía, también sentía que pensar esa conclusión solo sería inútil a la hora de luchar, y a partir de hoy, jamás volvería a subestimar a los humanos. No de nuevo.

-¡A la mierda contigo!- Apareciendo a su lado y con el puño bien puesto en su mejilla.

BOOOM

Ares siendo lanzado con la cara volteada.

-¡Con tu superioridad!- apareciendo en su trayectoria, Ares recibiendo otro golpe en la otra mejilla.

BOOOM

-¡Con tu mierdero hermano que mando a sus soldaditos en vez de aparecerse él! -

Una patada en el abdomen que lo mando aún más lejos hacia arriba.

-¡Y su maldito orgullo! ¡DIME!...- Junto sus manos y rápido una bola roja apareció, bajando las manos a la altura del ombligo, comenzar a comprimir todo lo reunido en un solo movimiento, en menos de un segundo-… ¿TU SANGRAS?...-se veía inestable, solo un momento, como hierro fundido, como si fuese un volcán a punto de explotar. Issei sonrió por dentro.

-¡AUNQUE YA SE LA PUTA RESPUESTA!-

[FINAL-DRAGON-SHOOT- PLUS]

Como un láser gigante emergió de sus manos, un diámetro de un metro que emitía pequeños rayos rojos como las erupciones del sol que acaparaba toda la longitud, un sello completo, lo suficiente para eliminar un país sin dejar rastro o eso estimaba. El tiempo parecía detenerse, alentándose, los ojos profundos de Ares brillaban de aquella energia escarlata dirigirse a su persona con evidente rapidez, por instinto su cuerpo se recubrió de energia dorada.

Porque conocía todas las luchas, expectante de algunas, pero siempre sumergido en caos y desgracia ¿Qué seres son capaces de tal destrucción? ¿Por qué siente que conoce esta energia? una capa que puede ocultarlo todo, incluso de sus ojos, su conocimiento lo alerto. Por eso se cubrió al último instante antes de ser golpeado.

CRACK

-Q-QUE….- sus ojos bajaron solo para acrecentar la sorpresa y dudas. Eso había sido su armadura al ser agrietada.

BROOOOOOM

Tan grande el estruendo que hasta China lo escucho.

Una figura salir disparada de una enorme estela de humo. Y detenerse apenas los 200 metros aun con fuego y vientos que destrozarían edificios en segundos.

-¡Y aun no acabo hijo de puta!- detrás con el puño cerca de su costado derecho.

-¡Pues eso sería una puta lastima!- Ares tomando su mano al último momento, un solo jalón y tenía su codo conta su cara.

BOOM

-¡CARAJO!- Siendo igualmente despedido pero deteniéndose enseguida, sentía un hilo de sangre, Ares aún tenía humo en su pecho, el blanco de su ataque.

-Eres un maldito ¡Mira lo que has hecho! - como si fuese polvo se sacudió dejando ver su pecho brillante abierto y a continuación comenzar a desmoronarse- ¡Era de mis favoritas! ¡Ahora si que te hare trisas! ¡MATARE A TODOS Y CADA…!-

-¡QUE TE CALLES!- Un mismo puñetazo en toda la cara, lo gracioso era que igualmente recibía uno en la boca del estómago.

BOOM BOOM

-¡Ghaa!- aguantándose, esquivar una lanza que iba a atravesarle la cabeza.

 _ **-[Dos costillas rotas curándose, viéndolo del lado bueno Thor te dejo todas hechos trizas y solo era entrenamiento]-**_

 _-'¡Duele como no tienes idea!'-_

 _ **-[Excusas]-**_

 _-'JA'-_

-¡BIEN! ¡ESTO ERA DE LO QUE HABLABA! ¡POR FIN UN RETO!-

 _ **-[Ha de sentirse muy solo ya que incluso Thor pasa de él desde hace unos doscientos años]-**_

Sonrió un poco debajo de la armadura.

-¡PUES VEN A MI DIOS GAY!- Inmediatamente sintió todas las armas antes conjuradas, que curiosamente seguían flotando en el aire, dirigirse a su persona.

Miro detrás, gente a unos kilómetros, no lo iba a esquivar.

La armadura del Sekiryuutei fue cubierta por energia roja, rápidamente estaba encerrado en una esfera de puro poder del rojo y entonces…..

[INFINITE-SHOT]

Como navidad comenzó a lanzar desde todas las direcciones posibles disparos rojos, iluminando cada uno sobre su persona y alrededor, como consecuente viéndose un escarlata que opaco el cielo aun siendo de día.

Pero esto no paraba.

Ares apareció debajo suyo con un escudo espartano de metales dorados y plateados, tres círculos interiores y en cada uno ocho picos pequeños rojos en toda la delgada circunferencia blanca de cada circulo.

Apartándose a tiempo de la embestida.

-¡PERRA PSICOPATA!- verlo detenerse a unos cuantos metros, girar con clara frustración en su mirada.

-¡INSOLENTE E INMUNDO HUMANO! ¡SOLO HACES QUE AÑORE CON ANSIAS TU MUERTE!-

Desapareciendo ambos convirtiéndose en destellos bailar entre las nubes, llevando esto a una altura donde el respirar seria costoso, pero a ninguno le afectaba.

Todo a continuación sucedió en solo diez segundos.

El sonido similar a las detonaciones de bombas pesadas se hizo presente, choques y ondas expansivas que dejaban círculos en las nubes y algunas otras se deshacían en el trayecto, tiñendo el cielo de ambas auras que crecían segundo a segundo.

Ambos atacando y defendiéndose, ninguno podía atinar ni una, Ares subía lentamente su poder, pero hasta el momento estaba cerca del treinta por ciento de lo que en ese momento contaba pues al pararse muchos conflictos alrededor del globo en verdad le había cobrado factura al final perdiendo más de la mitad, si alguien le dijese que de momento era un igual a un dios de bajo nivel seguro moriría antes de terminar la oración.

Dato curioso, ninguno usaba armas en ese momento, puños, patadas, el escudo del dios, la armadura que resistía, un estilo de pelea de enorme tiempo y reacción, sus ataques no eran pensados, el puro instinto se encargaba de dirigir la pelea siendo ahora un estilo muy salvaje.

Al tercer segundo Ares incremento un poco más su aura tomándolo por sorpresa, pero parando el puñetazo con ambos antebrazos siendo despedido como un meteorito hacia el suelo, sin poder frenar lo suficiente ocurriendo una explosión y la creación de un cráter de más de cuarenta metros de diámetro. El olor a sal y la sensación de humedad aun con la armadura le hicieron darse cuenta de que había acabado en una playa, la pregunta era:

¿Dónde?

Y lo que fue el último segundo apenas logrando crear otra esfera escarlata como hace unos momentos que recibió como escudo, pero sin poder volver a detenerse al ser enterrado vivo.

Y regresamos…..

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ESTAS DISFRUTANDO ESTO EH 'DRAGON' PORQUE YO SI, NO PUEDO ESPERAR POR VERTE SUFRIR POR HABERTE ENTROMETIDO EN MIS ASUNTOS Y DESPUES IRE A POR…-

Para Ares fue el sonido más molesto que haya escuchado, para ciertos oídos enterrados a más de un kilómetro bajo tierra fue como el despertar de las mañanas con pura sorpresa.

.

Treinta segundos antes… cerca de entrar a territorio británico…..Hunter….

.

-¡SOLO HAN PASADO UNOS MINUTOS Y YA HAN VIAJADO GRANDES DISTANCIAS SIN QUE LO NOTEN!-

-¿¡Que te dije hace un momento!?-

-PERO, ¿¡Como le haremos para que lo escuche!?-

-Yo conozco un hechizo para amplificar el sonido- Ross comenzando a murmurar un idioma desconocido y de repente una luz verde opaca apareció frente a ellos, pequeña como las chispas de los fuegos artificiales.

-De lujo- dijo murciélago embelesado, recordando un poco su tiempo en el laboratorio en centros de energia nuclear.

-….-El calvo miraba impasible, recordando una memoria con dos figuras frente suyo, una mujer y una niña, esta última sosteniendo una vela y unas risas opacas.

-También me gusta ese género- menciono a Reyna quien acompañaba a su lado viéndola teclear con velocidad, lo que gustaba recordándole a los juegos para la PC, la jefa le agradaba mucho, era muy amable con él y aunque le regañaba siempre le sonreía de vuelta, por alguna razón, estar cerca de 'Jefa' era muy agradable, casi como…..- ¿Qué genero escucha 'Jefa'? siempre me lo pregunto cuando usa los grandes audífonos-

-¿Hmmmm? Bueno, no sé si sea de tu gusto viendo que te gusta el rap….- continuo con calma, era normal en ellos, aun en el momento más loco podía sentirse en libertad, una atmosfera cálida, atrayente, a veces se pregunta si es por su poder similar al de un Angel.

-HEEEE pero a mí me gusta todo tipo de música solo el rap es mi favorita pues por donde crecía era lo que más se escuchaba aunque algunos artistas decían muchas groserías hubo unos que me gustaban sus palabras- sonriente.

-B-bueno, la música electrónica, pop y algo de rock and roll-

-Conozco buenas bandas latinas, deberías escucharlas despues- ciertamente lo harían, pero no juntos.

Tiempos nuevos se avecinan.

-Bien, de ustedes no tengo problemas que coqueteen, pero no lo hagan frente a mi- declaro Ana algo asqueada.

-¡hmg!- Lady se aguantó una risa que notaron los demás. Nadie dijo nada por miedo a extender toda la problemática situación de ambas, el conocerse de antes era sorpresivo.

-Además…-ignorando eso-….Sigo sin entender porque hay que poner música, eso es totalmente…..-

-¿Ilógico?- Castaña y plateada, ambas se miraron algo sorprendidas del tiempo de reacción. Lo que pasa cuando comienzas a conocer bien a la rubia.

-O no por favor dime que esto es una broma- viendo los futuros problemas pues si de algo estaba segura en lo que lleva conociendo a Rossweisse y a esa intrusa era que ambas compartían más de lo que pensaban en ese instante.

-B-bueno…- Ross se aclaró la garganta, eso también compartían-….En Asgard es muy bien sabido que una buena melodía sirve mucho antes, mientras y despues de la lucha, muchas historias legendarias cuentan con música.

-Eso no lo niego….-

-La música sirve para cualquier momento, para alimentar el…-

-Ya escuché eso hace años no de nuevo-

-B-bueno….- poniéndose algo nerviosa dirigiéndose ahora a Ross quien noto su querer de hablar-…Se que ya me he pasado pero ¿Cómo es Dragon? ¿Puedo al menos saber si es hombre o mujer?-

-Y ahí viene, Ross tendrás competencia a por ese idiota si ella se le acerca-

-Eso debería decirte yo a ti ¿aún no le has sacado provecho de él eh Ana?- la rubia rodo los ojos.

-Je, que podría sacar de un niño como él-

-Dinero- aporto Ali siendo su venganza por sus abusos.

-¿Información?-Incluso Murciélago, quien conocía un poco la historia por la de ojos cafés, su corta versión.

-¿Y es lindo?..- pregunto inocentemente la castaña. Ross la miro con cierto desconcierto siendo una mueca rara pues aun sonreía.

-Está casado- dijo Ana para ponerle fin.

-Jo… bueno-

-Pero sabes, hay una extra…-

-ANA-interrumpió la valkiria con una mirada sonriente pero profunda-¿Ya casi llegamos?-

-Hoooo le salio lo celosa-

-¿¡Eres tú la esposa!?- sorprendida, la valkiria se puso azul- Bueno ciertamente eras más guapa que yo aunque odie admitirlo-

Ana y Reyna intercambiaron sonrisas.

-¡AHÍ ESTAN!- Aviso el moreno apuntando al meteorito rojo incandescente caer en picada no pareciendo detenerse.

-Isse….-susurro preocupada Rossweisse.

Hunter descendió a la distancia, Ali, Ross y Reyna vieron que al segundo del impacto en el suelo Ares ya estaba rematando don una patada que lo hizo a profundizar en el suelo, Ana lanzo un sonar encontrándolo a un kilómetro bajo tierra, gimieron, pero al tener acceso a la información de su traje encontró sus signos vitales estables, aunque si el corazón acelerado.

-Háganlo-

Y así la música sonó.

Y el heroe se levantó.

.

Actualmente…..

.

(Skillet-Hero)

.

Con la capacidad de escucharse a varios kilómetros a la redonda una canción sonó.

-¿Qué clase de melodía es esta? Suena insoportable-

Con una mueca disgustada dirigió flechas contra la nave que se encontraba a menos de medio kilómetros. Dándoles de lleno creando una nube de humo alrededor.

Pero la música no se iba.

Y el volvió.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!-

Su voz sonó.

Y con ello una fuerza que el suelo trituro.

-¡Q-que demonios! ¡Es imposible!- Ares sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo.

 **[Cuatro sellos asimilados]**

-¡VOY A QUEBRARTE ESA PUTA BOCA TRAGA PITOS QUE TIENES POR INSULTAR UNA GRAN CANCION!-

Como un sol en miniatura emergió, ninguno de los presentes pudo más que escuchar las groserías y el sonido de impacto en la mera mandíbula. Ares literalmente perdió varios dientes aun con el puño en su cara y el tiempo detenido grabando a Issei una buena imagen para mostrar luego.

Ares salió volando de ahí como una bala de vuelta a los cielos, pero sin aparente muestra de poder detenerse en el aire.

 _ **-[¡Esto va a estar bueno!]-**_

-¡PUTO LOCO HIJO DE PERRA! ¡TE DARE TODO LO QUE TENGO ASI QUE RECIBELO COMO MI OFRENDA A LOS DIOSES! ¡DILE A ZEUS QUE ME LA PELA! ¡A TU HERMANO EL EMO QUE SE VAYA MUCHO A LA MIERDA! ¡DILES QUE UN HUMANO TE APLASTO EL DIA DE HOY Y QUE CUALQUIERA QUE INTENTE ALGO CON LOS MIOS NO DUDARE EN APLASTARLOS! ¡NO DARE PASO ATRAS!-

Sin medirse, con una inmensa energia comenzar a crecer, destruir todo a su paso como si no fuese nada, el aire se arremolinaba a su alrededor creciendo a ventiscas que elevaban el polvo y entonces rayos carmesíes de poder puro comenzaron a brotar. Porque no tenía acceso al siguiente nivel de poder que había creado y aun si lo usara solo duraría media hora como mucho como lo fue en su momento con Thor quien pese a recibir golpes dañinos este fácilmente se curaba con el paso de los minutos por lo que en un principio se decepciono, pero, al final cuando decidió canalizarlo todo en un solo golpe.

Bueno...ahí fue cuando logro algo que para muchos se cree imposible.

Solo un poder mayor de un dios a otro puede dejar marca permanente dependiendo de la situación.

-¡TE MATARE!- Lo intentara.

Lo curioso era que al decir eso su poder comenzaba a comprimirse, el traje ahora parecía brillar como una estrella incandescente, al mismo tiempo todo comenzaba a tranquilizarse a su alrededor.

-¡POR TODA LA GENTE A LA QUE HAS USADO COMO UN JUEGO DE MESA! ¡POR EL DOLOR DEL MUNDO QUE HAS TRAIDO! ¡JURO QUE ROMPERE CADA HUESO DE TU SER Y ENTONCES USARE TU CUERPO COMO UNA JODIDA ALFOMBRA EN MI SALA! ¡PUTO GILIPOLLAS!-

Arriba.

En el cielo.

Un destello dorado brillo como lo más hermoso y terrorífico alguna vez visto.

Muchos pares de ojos apenas vieron un brillo de donde Dragon se encontraba lanzando una ola de poder que mando a volar todas las piedras a su alrededor. Y desaparecer.

-¡M-MALDITO! ¡COMO TE A-ATREVES! ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAS…!-

Detuvo ambos puños, Issei giro y con su pierna le dio en todo el pecho, gruñendo el dios de la guerra, pero logrando atraparlo en último segundo, girarlo como un juguete y mandándolo lejos, saliendo despedido con un sonido sónico y logro golpearlo en el hombro pues Issei logro moverse un poco pues apuntaba al corazón.

Unas esferas rojas aparecieron justo en su abdomen, Issei siendo despedido con brutal velocidad perdiéndose, Ares logro cubriste de la explosión luego de verlo irse lejos, sus manos temblaban, su armadura comenzaba a agrietarse, en vez de una mueca de odio este comenzó a sonreír con verdadera felicidad.

-¡SI! ¡ESTO ES LO QUE BUSCABA!- Sentirse rebosante de poder, cada golpe que recibía solo lo alimentaba de más fuerza obtenida por el combate, sabiendo que ahora está utilizando todo el poder actual. Siendo algo honesto el dios no se preocupaba ni por su familia, la vida del dios de la guerra vive por la lucha y el sentirse lastimado despues muchos años, quien, en un principio molesto, pero ahora sentía una emoción olvidada.

Ya no había con quien divertirse.

Ya no había gloria.

Y ahora.

Solo sonríe.

Logra verlo acercarse. Su mirada cambia y siente un dolor en la cabeza, pestañea y ya no estaba al frente sino a su lado poniéndole una patada en toda la cien. Ares no era el unico que aumentaba su poder.

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

-¡PERRA!-

 _ **-[Te disloco el hombro]-**_ Issei se lo acomodo como lo más común.

Donde quiera que estuvieran cuando Issei bajo las nubes encontró una meseta de montañas junto con una tormenta de nieve, sin prestar más atención tuvo que esquivar el filo de una espada acercarse a su cuello. Estiro las manos hacia atrás disparando a quemarropa al dios de la guerra que venía con los puños en alto dispuesto a devolver aquel golpe que lo aturdió.

Moverse a su lado en milisegundos poner una gigantesca cantidad de poder en su puño y brazo, conectando sin mucho deparo en la boca del estómago de Ares quien contorsiono su rostro a una mueca de querer vomitar. Saliendo despedido y atravesando montaña tras montaña sin aminorar la velocidad, avalanchas masivas que comenzaban por todos lados.

Detenerse con el cuerpo entumecido, sin importar desaparece devuelta. Issei afila la mirada al sentir un golpe ir a su garganta.

-¡PELEA!- Una invitación sin rechazo.

Ambos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes consecutivos creando un sonido similar a los bombarderos, incluso el suelo temblaba, el aire se comprimía, ambas auras luchaban con ferocidad.

Ares era el señor de la guerra, no solo había peleado y librado incontables batallas, tenía un repertorio de ataques de temer, más simplemente no creía necesitarlos, solo su poder, fuerza bruta y los mismos puños, porque no hay mejor lucha que usar las manos desnudas, no más espadas, no más lanzas, no más. El rival perfecto.

No menos.

Se mueven con velocidad, los segundos valen mucho, ambos comienzan a golpearse, las nubes se alejan, la presión, el entorno, todo se contorsiona en ellos dos librando una batalla en el aire. Ares sonríe extasiado, por dentro Issei tiene una mueca de verdadero esfuerzo, su cuerpo increíblemente soporto toda la descarga de energia sin tener la Juggernaut Drive que lo fundía en algo mucho mejor de lo que estaba dando en ese momento.

Y la pelea sigue, ninguno para.

Ninguno se detiene ni por un poco de aire.

Issei ve que esto se mantiene igualado, no tiene muchas opciones, pero siguen intercambiando golpes, recibe un rodillazo en la cara, Ares gime por los dos puños en su espalda bajando en picada, hundiéndolo en el suelo, la tierra se rompe hundiéndose por el tremendo impacto, no se detiene, toma ambas piernas y lo estrella sin parar como trapo sucio, siente un puño hundirse en su abdomen que lo paraliza.

Crack

Se rompe, no era lo importante lo era el tremendo dolor que sentía.

 _-'No tengo otra opción´._ Deteniéndose a trescientos metros mirando al herido dios pero que sonreía como si hubiese probado éxtasis y café de cereza en la mañana, y se comenzaba a sanar.

 _ **-[Llevare todo a las manos pero Socio si solo lo pides y sabiendo que es un costo de un brazo, además de que lo puedes ocultar]-**_

 _-'No'-_

 _ **-[Humano hasta el final eh, entonces tendré que poner mi parte también]-**_ habiendo acumulado centenares de [Boost] liberándolos y sentirse aún mejor que antes.

 _-'Tenemos el plan B'-_

 _ **-[Es aún más suicida de tu parte pero sabiendo que Le Fay dio un buen argumento esa tarde en Miami no digo más, ella es demasiado inteligente y el que le haya interesado la psicología en parís es más que suficiente]-**_

 _-'Es una bruja despues de todo'-_

Se elevo esquivando un disco de energia dispuesto a partirlo en dos.

-¡Venga Dragon! ¡Dame la fiesta que prometías!-

-¡No necesitas repetírmelo!- apareciendo justo enfrente golpeando repetidamente todo su torso, retrocediendo cuando hachas y martillos aparecieron sobre él, esquivando y regresando sin darle un respiro, un golpe de dos dedos directos a su garganta

Gruñendo por lo repentino, pero logrando su objetivo que era desorientarlo. Extendiendo su palma.

[CEROS]

Sus cinco dedos dispararon una cantidad enorme de poder comprimido en líneas delgas que hicieron al dios de la guerra abrir los ojos al ver como atraviesa ambas manos, tres en el derecho y dos en el izquierdo.

-IMPRESIONANTE- admitió al ver sangre correr por sus brazos desnudos, sin dolor apretó los puños y se miró un poco la decoración escarlata- ¡MUY IMPRESIONANTE!-

Le dolía era claro, pero estaba más sorprendido por ser herido, aunque nada que su regeneración no pueda trabajar. Ver su sangre solo le trajo recuerdos.

Pero no espero la rapidez del ataque.

-Te tengo hijo de perra- habiendo sido un farol pues el brillo resplandeciente en sus manos demostraba a simple vista la magnitud.

-C-co…- su poder crecía, sí, pero no de la misma forma que Issei quien cada segundo en ese estado simulaba a diez cargas, lo que era bastante, acumularlos no era un problema. El problema era encontrar como liberarlo.

[Dragon-shot…]

Junto las dos palmas y de un acercamiento veloz ya estaba apuntando al pecho. Iluminando los ojos de rojo al dios de la guerra.

[….Big Bang]

Un susurro y todo, todo lo que los rodeaba a más de cien metros simplemente.

BRRRRRROOOOOMMMMMM

Se hizo trizas, empezando con una luz que toco el pecho de Ares e ilumino todo, una ola delgada roja que empujo hacia atrás a Issei y frente suyo el dios de la guerra desapareció en un haz de luz que lo engullo todo.

Y creció y creció hasta parecer un domo escarlata que incluso los satélites captaron. Del tamaño de una ciudad tan grande como Chicago pero que curiosamente abordaba tierra de nada, probablemente en medio de áfrica en zona desértica.

Y justo cuando parecía crear la mayor explosión jamás vista todo aquel domo escarlata se contrajo justo a su origen y un sonido sordo, un haz de luz que incluso llego al cielo.

Y…

-¡AHH!- Un grito que no era de Issei.

Quien veía todo con algo de distancia, su cuerpo adolorido descansaba en el suelo con el sol aun sobre sus cabezas pero que competía por la iluminación roja de su ataque. Definitivamente se veía mejor cuando lo uso en Thor.

Los segundos pasaron, la explosión fue por dentro como un mar de fuego rojo que lo envolvió todo dentro de esa energia rojiza que pulverizaba todo por dentro. Hasta que paro y lo único que quedo era ceniza, humo negro con un hoyo que aún estaba roja producto del intenso calor al que fue sometido una tierra vacía.

 _ **-[Sigue ahí, eso es bueno ¿no?]-**_

 _-'Thor salió con rasguños, espero algo mejor sino el plan B se fue a la mierda'-_

 _ **-[Aunque no me guste la idea no puedo negar que sería lo más listo]-**_

 _-'A mí tampoco, a mí tampoco'-_

-¡Gah!- un sonido similar a alguien caer de rodillas-E-eso fue….eso….ahhh m-mi pecho- respiraba agitadamente tosiendo un poco, el humo se iba, la vista regresaba y lo primero que vio fue la respuesta al ardor insoportable en su pecho.

Sangre, piel abierta, profundo, una línea de más de siete centímetros y en el centro podía verse el musculo desgarrado, incluso un hueso. Apenas y sintió los disparos en sus brazos que incluso lo atravesaron y lo que veía en su pecho que no debería doler era todo lo contrario.

Estaba lastimado.

Tap tap tap…

Dragon se acercaba caminando con lentitud ya sin el brillo incandescente a su alrededor, cansado y adolorido, ya no tenía casi nada de Chakra para sobrellevar el dolor o curar las heridas internas.

Sus reservas estaban en cero. El traje era simple adorno ahora, una explosión lo haría pedazos.

Pero no retrocedía.

-T-tu…- parándose con dificultad. Intento curarse, pero salvo cerrar la herida la cicatriz no se iba, como una estrella marcada en su pecho con la piel roja también imposible de sanar-C-como…. ¡TE DEMANDO A QUE ME DIGAS COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TU HAYAS….! ¡QUE TU ME HAYAS….!-

-Sin palabras eh….- cortado por una bofetada en la cara que mando pedazos al suelo revelando su ojo izquierdo y un mechón de su cabello. En shock por la picada en la que iba su plan.

-NADA ¿OYES BIEN? NADA PUEDE LASTIMARME SALVO SERES MUCHO MAS HAYA DE TU COMPRENSION ASI QUE…. ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME HAYAS LASTIMADO? HUMM ¡DIME! ¡COMO ES ´POSIBLE QUE UN HUMANO HAYA…..-

-Ja..jaja…jajajajajajajaja- rio aun con el cuerpo abollado, de rodillas tapándose la cara-Te lo dijeron antes ¿no? Descubrí varios nuevos tipos de energia, completamente desconocidas, eso me llevo a descubrir sus existencias poco despues de empezar mi tarea de salvador, todos ustedes emiten un tipo de energia diferente y similar, muy diferente a los míos, los humanos, tengo acceso a mucha información además de los medios con los que logre saber la verdad, eh recopilado cada referencia a ustedes, analizado energías místicas, astrales, magia, y esas cosas llamadas Sacred gears…..-

Ares no le creía, no hasta que hizo mención de aquello último, mostrando una mueca de confusión que Ddraig hizo saber al castaño, sonrió un poco.

-¿Entonces solo eres un científico que descubrió nuestro mundo, energías desconocidas de gran poder, es esa tu excusa humano?-

-Se que suena loco….-

-Te puedo matar si así lo quisiera-

-Creo que ya establecí mi rendición al no devolver el golpe, puedo seguir, pero al destruir mi armadura matarme sería demasiado fácil-

-¿Y porque crees que te dejare vivir?- creo una bola de energia cinco veces el tamaño de un auto.

Issei tomo un respiro, cerro los ojos calmándose pues hacer esto de alguna forma dañaba enormemente su orgullo, no solo como humano sino como Dragon, pero era la única opción si quería seguir vivo, porque ¡oh si! prefería hincarse falsamente una vez y vivir, no era de esos que darían la vida en algo que salió mal, no lo esperaba y eso lo frustraba, solo se sacrificaría si el mundo pendiera de un hilo y ese no era hoy.

Eso quería pensar como idea suya pero la verdad no.

Por un segundo el recuerdo mencionado hace un momento volvió haciéndose más claro.

Y recordaba….

.

.

.

.

.

' _Recuerdo del primer año con Le Fay, Entre el décimo y onceavo mes juntos'_

 _Miami._

 _._

 _._

 _Abrió los ojos siendo abrumado por la luz del sol pasado el mediodía, una temperatura que su cuerpo lo toma como cálido pero la verdad era uno de los días más soleados en lo que va quince años en la ciudad, mucha gente bronceada._

 _Mucha mucha mucha._

 _Incluso ella. Era raro, aunque…._

 _-¿Quieres nadar Issei-sa…..Issei?- desde hace unos días la nota con una actitud muy diferente, es raro, son mejores amigos ahora pero siente que algo le esconde._

 _No puede reclamarle nada porque él tampoco la había dejado de analizarla como hasta ahora, siendo que ella le dijo que no pensase demasiado en estos días._

 _Solo se enfermó unos días._

 _¿Se enfermo?_

 _Si, así fue._

 _En fin, cuando despertó habían pasado seis días, Ddraig estaba inusualmente callado y aunque cuando habla parece normal también nota algo raro cuando le pregunta sobre que paso en esos días. El dragón rojo solo respondía._

 _ **-[Nada malo…Don juan]-**_

 _Se supone que quedo dormido ¿eso que tenia que ver?_

 _-Pues…..- la mira a los ojos, ella se sonrojo tiernamente y el sintió gravarse esa imagen pero solo sentia confusión por dentro nada mas, se sentia mas normal ahora a decir verdad-….acabamos de llegar ¿gustas primero una bebida rubia?-_

 _-Moooo vamos, hace mucho que no voy a la playa-_

 _Mira con alegría el mar olvidando que estuvieron en algunas playas antes pero no precisamente disfrutando. Los ojos del castaño se posaron en aquel bikini blanco de su amiga, haciendo juego con un sobrero grande dándole no solo clase, tal vez, solo tal ves admitía por dentro que se veía bien._

 _Eso se decía mientras la miraba de la cintura para abajo encontrando sus blancas piernas y unas sandalias completando el juego. Sentía….algo, algo mas cuando la veía desde que despertó, pero al no tener más información decidió dejarlo pasar._

 _Hasta el día de su despedida sentirá haber dejado pasar algo._

 _-Rubia…ya estas muy bronceada, que tal si primero te pones bloqueador-_

 _Instintivamente relajo su cuerpo, Le Fay no le quito el ojo al cuerpo de su 'Mejor amigo' dentro de ella había un lamento por su parte, algo que pudo pasar pero no paso. Un secreto._

 _El chico abrió un ojo._

 _-¿Qué pasa?- tomándola desprevenida- ¿Quieres que te ponga bloqueador en la espalda?- no lo veía mal, era su mejor amiga, si era la razón por que ella lo miraba entonces ayudaría pues también necesitaría que le ponga a él._

 _-S-Si, se-ria g-genial je…je je je-_

 _Un minuto despues…_

 _-¡Mm!- eso claramente fue un gemido pero el castaño creyó que era porque estaba frio el bloqueador._

 _-Venga rubia, esto no se compara al frio de invierno en New York, mira que tener que salvar la navidad jejeje- comento despreocupadamente._

 _Ella hundió la cara contra la manta debajo de ellos._

 _Issei sin ningún plan en mente procedió a aplicar el bloqueador sobre la piel de su mejor amiga, ido en sus pensamientos algo muy profundo en el sentía algo de chispas cuando recorrió con parsimonia aquella blanca y delgada espalda, sin darse cuenta que curioseaba con las yemas de los dedos y aun mas en el fondo algo dentro suyo lo disfrutaba, pero alejo todo eso mirando el mar azul frente a ellos._

 _El centenar de gente que los rodeaba y el agradable olor a sal inundar sus fosas nasales._

 _Un largo camino._

 _Un descanso luego de despertar el [Balance Breaker]._

 _Un descanso despues de un año muy loco._

 _Demasiado loco._

 _Y una conversación incompleta recordó._

 _-Fay…- ella lo miro de perfil, mirando curioso aquella mirada mezclada entre un sonrojo y sudor caer por su frente, lo ignoro pensando 'El calor será'-…Antes de que me durmiera hablábamos sobre los dioses y eso, al final no me diste tu opinión ¿Qué piensas sobre ellos?-_

 _Terminando de aplicar el bloqueador, tomándose a su lado con la mano derecha apoyándose en su mejilla mirándolo expectante._

 _-Venga es mi turno- ella volvió en sí. Se acomodo las gafas de Potter mientras miraba la espalda marcada del chico- ¿Y bien, que piensas?-_

 _-B-bueno, los dioses son caracterizados por su gran ego, orgullo y fácilmente pueden enojarse si se sienten burlados, la mayoría te mataría por solo mirarlo o no inclinarte ante su presencia…- ella sonreía, Issei no negaba disfrutar, pero su control estaba devuelta, mejor que antes._

 _-Puro pendejo…..- murmuro. Recibiendo un zape en la nuca- ¡Mierda!-_

 _-Modales 'Dragon'-_

 _-No te burles que la gente podría llamarme así cuando aparezca oficialmente- murmuro 'Que putas ¿no?'_

 _-Bueno….- volviendo a seguir-….Ciertamente los dioses son muy volubles-_

 _-Son como niños- haciendo referencia y Le Fay rio inevitablemente._

 _-Exacto, por lo que a consejo mío lo mejor que podríamos hacer si nos topamos a uno o seria correr o rogar por nuestra vida-_

 _-Y una mierda con eso- dijo muy seguro en esos momentos._

 _ **-[Primero la muerte que arrodillarme]**_ _\- la voz de Ddraig luego de días en silencio._

 _-No seas tonto….- regaño._

 _-¡Oh dios! Me has dicho tonto y eso ha roto mi corazón….- burlándose-….venga, porque no dices una grosería más perfecta como, imbécil o puto….- le congelaron la espalda-¡HAAA!-_

 _Un minuto despues….._

 _-Como decía…..- esperando que se secara un poco Le Fay se recostó mirando el color violeta de la sombrilla que los cubría a ambos-….Esa es la única forma si es que no quieres morir y según recuerdo tu….-_

 _-Tengo que seguir entrenando…..- murmuro pensativo._

 _-Issei….-_

 _-Que-_

 _-Ambos sabemos que es imposible así que…..- ella se levantó dando un paso enfrente con el sol iluminándola como una piedra preciosa- …Preferiría que te rindieras-_

 _-No, sé que si controlo el Balance Breaker podre pelear contra seres de nivel supremo…-_

 _-Pero no un dios y ambos sabemos que por tu naturaleza…..-_

 _-Tsk! Que importa que sea humano, que importa si mi cuerpo se destruye si eso sirve para….-_

 _-Suenas más a un Dragon que humano-_

 _-….-_

 _-Promételo….-_

 _-NI de…-_

 _-P-por favor…-_

 _Issei miro su silueta, sabía que lloraba._

 _Y recordaba todo lo que vivieron, sabia que ella ya sabía dónde podría estar su hermano, solo se quedara un poco más por su entrenamiento para controlar el poder de Ddraig. Y le estaba muy agradecido._

 _Definitivamente era su mejor amiga._

 _Lo que recordaba._

 _Sus palabras siempre habían sido correctas a lo largo del camino, ella siempre tenía razón, aunque tuvo sus momentos, le debía mucho, la vida, su respeto, su admiración porque la muy 'desgraciada', en buen plan, se había vuelto también muy poderosa, despues de todo, la mitad del trayecto fue exclusivo para ella también. Porque controlar el poder de Morgana no era cosa sencilla, no lo decía, pero en verdad le temía un poco, en su último entrenamiento no podía ni tocarla, conjuraba decenas de hechizos tan poderosos y rápidos que aunque destruía con algo de esfuerzo le costaba llegar hacia ella._

 _Y nunca se le agotaba la magia, no desde la tercera aventura de ella lo que le era imposible de ganarle. A veces se preguntaba porque ella lo trataba con mucho respeto siendo ella la alfa entre los dos, aunque le doliera lo admitía._

 _Saber que la hizo llorar otra vez lo doblego por completo._

 _Giro la cabeza son un débil sonrojo._

 _-D-de acuerdo….- murmuro._

 _-Lo prometes- curiosamente su tono estaba a la normalidad._

 _-S-si, prometo rendirme, alejar mi orgullo ¡Pero solo una vez! Además, no creo que me tope tan rápido con un dios-_

 _-¿Lo juras?- a este punto ya le cabreaba._

 _-¡Que si!-_

 _-Jejeje….- ella reía. Dándose cuenta de que se había burlado._

 _-¡Tu….!- la miro sorprendido, era la primera vez que…._

 _-¡Vamos a nadar!- quitándose las sandalias corrió brincando mucho al no pensar que la arena estaría tan caliente- ¡Hay!-_

 _-El Karma princesa- sintió lo ultimo escapársele. Ella lo miro sonrojada justo cuando llego al agua. Dio media vuelta._

 _-Issei-_

 _El mismo la miraba confundido, nunca le había dicho 'Princesa' aunque no lo crean el castaño siempre le llamaba o por su nombre o cualquier otro apodo que creyera divertido. Al principio solo era nombres._

 _Sentía que algo se le perdía. Que algo olvidaba._

 _Que algo se le escapaba al admirar de más su persona, todo era tan….._

 _-¿Que brujita?- ignoro-¿Lista para una competencia?- Le Fay lo miraba, subiendo sus manos para quitarse los lentes._

 _Al verla aumente la confusión._

 _-¿Qué?- no sabía como interpretar lo sentido._

 _Sonrió ella negando con la cabeza._

 _-Nada, que eres tan lento que sigues sentado-_

 _-Oh! Tú lo pediste-_

 _Corriendo hacia ella._

 _Divertirse. Relajarse. Vivir._

 _Porque no era un heroe o eso se decía a sí mismo, que era un icono su excusa, pero lo prometió. Hizo una promesa que no pensó con claridad._

 _Su único anclaje a la realidad de algo que no recuerda._

 _Un recuerdo._

 _Solo uno._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Su única decisión que no era por el mismo, aunque trataba de pensar lo contario.

Suspiro derrotado.

' _Un heroe debe reconocer la derrota' ella dijo._

' _Yo no me rindo' dijo él._

Pero solo uno siempre tiene razón.

-Porque no he peleado enserio- soltó finalmente.

-Que dices humano, claramente te vencí- dijo como lo más obvio.

-Venciste a mi traje, pero no a mi ¿Quién dice que es el único que tengo? Tengo en desarrollo un traje mil veces más avanzado que el que viste-

Ares lo mira, sabiendo que no puede confiar en su palabra, sabe que los humanos mienten para no morir solo que este humano parece decir la verdad a medias, lo ve en sus ojos, en su voz derrotada pero como si supiera más de lo que demuestra. Un dios no perdona una mentira.

Luego recuerda su pelea, mentiría sino dijese lo extasiado que estaba, que su poder despues de esto volverá a casi ser lo mismo, pero no completamente, entonces recuerda que no existe ya alguien que desee enfrentarse a su persona, que los únicos locos que lo intentarían son los humanos.

Y sonríe complacido.

-Cuanto tiempo- demanda. Issei levanta el rostro tapándose la mitad de su cara que esta al aire.

 _ **-[Dos meses para estar de vuelta, tal vez menos]-**_

-Un año- Ddraig se sorprende.

 _ **-[¿Estas de coña cierto?]-**_

-Tienes seis meses para tenerlo listo, si me mientes te matare y si apareces bueno, igual te matare-

 _ **-[Oh, había olvidado el truco]-**_

Ambos están a solo dos metros de distancia.

-Es poco tiempo…..-

-Me importa poco- confiado, con el orgullo siendo elevado nuevamente, lo que Issei esperaba-Tienes seis meses-

Lo ve girarse, caminar, no miente si por dentro suda nervioso, sintiendo un peso menos o eso cree. Lo observa detenerse al séptimo paso, en definitiva, no era buena señal.

Y sin dejar de ver su silueta siente una punzada en su abdomen, baja los ojos y sorprendido ve al dios de la guerra con una espada apuñalándolo, atravesándolo. Pero el castigo no acaba, una patada en el pecho que lo mando a volar.

-Estúpido humano- murmura molesto, no por Dragon sino por las repentinas apariciones que se acercaban con velocidad. Ares no pensaba dejar que lo mataran no si ya lo había hecho ya con ese ataque, pero de alguna forma no tenía mucha preocupación, algo le decía que lo volverá a ver y será para pelear.

Algo que no quiere rechazar.

Espera tranquilo, brillando su cuerpo empezando a limpiarse pues tierra lo cubría de diferentes lugares. Les da la espalda y sonríe cuando siente al Satan rojo a solo veinte pasos detrás suyo junto con un poder abrumador intentando contenerse ante su presencia.

También siente al Rey de los caídos, a la actual Leviatán inclusive Beelzebub estaba con ellos siendo una rata asquerosa. Mas demonios de clase suprema a su alrededor lo que le emociona, una pelea mas no la negaría aun si de momento el actual Lucifer sea algo más fuerte que el en esos momentos, solo sería cuestión de tiempo.

Pero su mirada cambia a una molesta al sentir la llegada Michael acompañado de su exquisita hermana Gabriel.

Son los primeros en llegar con posibilidad de que más lleguen.

-A qué se debe tanto público falso Lucifer ¿traes más a la fiesta?-

-Estamos aquí porque rompiste el pacto-

-Me encargue de una molestia para todos ¿o es que creen que no sé qué lo buscan todos ustedes? Además, estoy bastante seguro de que ningún humano nos vio-

-Pero todo el continente sintió la pelea-

-He…- restando importancia, aun sin darle la cara-Pues que harás Lucifer ¿Matarme? Ambos sabemos cómo acabara esto-

Y lo siente.

Poder celestial.

-Michael….el hijo prodigo baja al fin, Dime ¿a que no es un buen día para pelear?-

-Es nuestra última advertencia Ares- pocas veces uno escucha a un arcángel verdaderamente molesto- No lo repetiremos-

-Son bastante graciosos si creen que les tengo miedo- levantando las manos para estirar el cuerpo- Además no soy yo de quien deberían preocuparse de todos modos-

-¿Estás seguro que lo mataste?- pregunto con calma Azazel mientras miraba curioso todo el destrozo que había alrededor y ni hablar de los demás lugares que cambiaron por completo la geografía.

-Lo atravesé con mi espada y lo mandé a volar, si con eso no está muerto entonces deberían preocuparse más- los ojos del caído brillaron.

-Bien, entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí….- Lucifer lo mira irse sabiendo que no puede detenerlo, conocía al caído y sabía que lo que buscaba era información y que al ser Ares las preguntas se hicieron obsoletas pues nadie obtiene información de un dios sin perder algo. Ya sea la vida.

-¿Y porque deberíamos preocuparnos del Heroe humano? ¿Representa una amenaza?-

Su risa se hizo notar.

-SERIAS UN TONTO SI NO LO VIESES ASI-

Y giro.

Lucifer, Serafall, Grayfia y Belzebub abrieron los ojos con temor al ver la herida sin sanar del dios de la guerra.

-¡Ese humano no es cualquiera! ¡Sabe sobre nosotros! ¡Nos ha estudiado! ¡Y muy posiblemente ya tiene medidas contra la mayoría! ¡Ya se los dije! ¡Les hice un favor por lo que deberían estar agradecidos conmigo!-

-Entonces debemos mata…..-

-¡NO!- su grito los sorprendió- ¡Nadie debe matarlo hasta que pelee de nuevo conmigo! ¡Me prometió seis meses pues seis meses serán suficiente!-

Comenzó a elevarse sin ser detenido, Michael solo miraba atento y escuchaba, finalmente se acercó al Rey demonio.

-ME GUSTARIA DEDICARLES MAS DE MI VALIOSO TIEMPO, PERO MI AGENDA ESTA OCUPADA 'LA GUERRA NO SE MUEVE SOLA'-

Y desapareció en un haz de luz frente a una gran multitud.

-Creía que sabían todo sobre esa persona- cuestiono Michael a Sirchez.

-Mi gente no sabe mucho sobre Dragon y Azazel no parece tener mucho interés siendo que el siempre corre a lo inexplicable-

-¿Podría él….?- sus dudas aun presentes.

-Imposible, eh estado cerca suyo y lo he visto más preocupado de las Sacred Gears que del heroe humano lo cual tampoco es muy bueno…- dijo algo cansado, aunque confiara en el caído este siempre actuaba muy sospechosamente.

-He recibido peticiones de la iglesia, por alguna razón también le temen…- lo que pasa por no tener control de quienes profesan el amor a dios.

El rey demonio recuerda un incidente donde su hermana se encontró con Dragon, algo de segundos, pero del que no requería preocupación y ahora no sabía si Dragon ya sabía desde entonces la verdad de lo que eran o que era lo que en verdad pasaba

-Estaré más pendiente- fue lo único que pudo decir ante tantas dudas corriendo por su cabeza.

-El cielo también investigara, Gabriel ya está buscándolo, pero de momento no hay nada-

' _Un fantasma entre monstruos'_

Ambos están preocupados, pues esperaban que se llegase a un tratado de paz entre las facciones más importantes, nadie quería un enfrentamiento y si lo ocurrido esa tarde vuelve a pasar muchas cosas podrían ocurrir. Y a casi nadie le gustara lo por venir.

.

.

.

.

.

Zona desconocida…..

.

.

-¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA! ¡COMO PUTAS SE A….GHAAAAA!- Un grito producto de sacarse una espada de su abdomen, maldiciendo por dentro pues un poco mas arriba y se hubiese desangrado.

 **-[Ya mande una señal por lo que….]-**

BROOOOOOM

 **-[Eso fue rapido]- arriba Hunter estaba suspendido en el aire.**

-Bleeeee….- Issei vomito algo de sangre.-¡JOPUTA QUE ME ESTOY MURIENDO!-

 **-[Yo esperaba algo más la verdad]-**

-ESTAS LOCO-

Una luz lo envolvió desapareciendo.

 **-[La máscara]-**

-Bleee- volvió a vomitar pero con la máscara puesta-JO…..-

.

.

-¡JEFE /DRAGON!- y lo arrollaron.

-¡Estas vivo!- vitoreo Daniel con un… ¿Taco?.

-Jefe, yo…..- Saji iniciando con la mirada gacha.

-FUE LA PELEA MAS MOVIDA QUE HE VISTO- Cansado, pero siempre animado.

Tres personas se mantuvieron viendo la escena a varios pasos.

Reyna y Ana no lo demostraban, pero estaban ambas con una sonrisa.

Solo una lo miraba atónita y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-I-issei….e-estas…..- el castaño la miro, sonriendo aun por el dolor, abriendo las manos invitándola.

-Te lo prometí ¿no?.-

Rossweisse brinco a sus brazos.

-¿Tu eres Dragon?- una castaña lo miraba, notando ella por la complexión del heroe que debía tener entre 20 a 30 años, eso calculaba.

-Eh si…..blee- escupió sangre, alertando a todos.

-¡E-espera!- Ross notando la sangre en su costado, Issei tembló por sus movimientos-¡Te atravesó una espada!

-No es para tanto, no toco nada vital por lo que…..-

-Es cierto Dragon ¿Lo sobrenatural existe?- Batman hablo.

-Si no fuese así las cosas serían más fáciles-

-Entonces tu nombre no solo es….- el calvo.

-No, soy mitad dragón y mitad humano, pero más humano-

-Entonces ese era…..-

-Ares, dios de la guerra, puto loco chiflado, aunque al final me dejo vivir-

-¡Como puedes estar tan tranquilo, te atravesó con una espada, tienes muchos huesos rotos y estas bañado en sangre!- Ross se habia enojado, poniéndolo nervioso.

-Entrene con Thor ¿es la que Saji?- llamando la atención del rubio- ¿La quinta o sexta….?-

-La octava vez que algo te atraviesa-

Muchos se congelaron.

-Solo necesito que alguien me cure- dijo como si nada.

-¿¡Y quien podría curarte!?- Ross más pálida y sintiendo un odio por primera vez por quien era un dios de Asgard.

Issei levanto las manos pidiendo paz, luego señalo a Reyna quien susurraba:

' _Que no me señale' repetidas veces._

-Reyna…..-

-¡MALDICION!-

-Ehh ¿la jefa sabe curar?- el pelinegro sorprendido. La caída sudo frio.

-Que va, ella sabe quién puede curarme-

Pero la pelinegra no se movía, Ana miro curiosa como dudaba de mover sus dedos, ella conocía a la pequeña Asia pero no mas de que era alguien que salvo Issei aunque cuando Reyna la mencionaba parecía costarle hablar sobre ella.

-¿Reyna…..?-

Seguía congelada.

-¿Jefa?- espabilo al escuchar su voz- ¿Todo bien?- la verdad no.

si, todo bien Daniel….- escribió las coordenadas y en segundos ya estaban a punto de usar la hyper-velocidad.

-Sera mejor que se sujeten a algo- invitando a los nuevos reclutas quienes aun sin palabras solo asintieron procesando todo.

-Estarás bien si me quedo…..- 'no si te acuestas donde me apuñalaron' pensó divertido mas solo la abrazo para si y creando una burbuja de protección de paso, no iba a caer dos veces. Los demás se abrocharon el cinturón.

Y lo tres que quedaron sus cuerpos golpearon la pared apenas Hunter avanzo.

-HAAAAAAA- Los tres chiflados.

.

.

Dos minutos despues…..

.

.

-¡Abran paso!- Ana dando ordenes mientras cruzaban los pasillos con rapidez.

-No me estoy muriendo….- se quejo Issei aunque se sentía cansado por la pérdida de sangre.

-¡Dragon-sama!- la voz de varios monjes que asustados corrieron a ayudar. Uno se acerco con rapidez- Síganme, la señorita Argento esta mas adelante-

Reyna paro dejando que los demás avancen, Daniel se quedo a su lado sintiendo todo el trayecto una mala vibra de quien aprecia mucho.

-Porque no vas a verlos, hay cosas en la nave que me…..- excusándose fallidamente cuando el pelinegro tomo su mano izquierda impidiéndole avanzar.

-No se que pasa, no se que te ocurre pero…..- ella intento que la soltara-….Raynare- nunca la había llamado por su nombre- Si necesitas que alguien te escuche no olvides que siempre estaré aquí- ni siquiera Daniel sabia porque lo decía pero de alguna forma se sentía correcto.

-Y-yo…..-

-…..-

-Yo no soy quien crees que conoces yo…-

-Eres la jefa- interrumpió sonriéndole.

-No soy solo la 'Jefa' Danny, en el pasado yo hice cosas de las que me arrepiento-

-¿Le hiciese algo a Asia?- solo lo intuía.

-N-no….-

-Entonces ¿Te cae mal?-

-No-

-¿Te hizo algo?-

-Nunca me ha hecho nada….-

-¿Entonces porque tienes miedo?-

-…Y-yo…..-

Una voz apareció.

-Disculpe, con permiso….-

Una voz suave y llena de gentileza, Daniel miro detrás de Reyna encontrándose con una rubia, algo pequeña, mientras caminaba con una docena de libros que cubrían parte de su rostro impidiéndole ver con claridad. Reyna se congelo.

Ninguno dijo nada pues mas voces llegaron.

-Asia, jovencita ¿Dónde estabas? - un monje corrió ayudándola con los libros. Vestía ropa ceremonial similar a los monjes y monjas del lugar conservando únicamente su collar con la insignia de Dragon y detrás la figura de un crucifijo- Corre a tu habitación Dragon está aquí para verte-

La miro espabilar nerviosa tirando todo lo demás.

-¡Dragon-sama esta aquí!- sorprendida.

-Si y será mejor que corras para curarlo, está herido-

No tardo mucho para verla correr descalza por el pasillo, tropezando y cayendo al suelo, pero sin detenerse volviendo a erguirse y seguir corriendo.

-Mejor me…..- detenida de nuevo, ella imagina que si fuese otro ya le partió la cara.

-Sera mejor si estamos todos, yo estaré ahí- siempre sonriente ignorando el caos de otros.

Reyna quiere decir algo más, quisiera enojarse, pero no puede con el pelinegro. Al final acepta dejándose llevar por el jaloneo impuesto sobre su persona.

Y las cosas continúan.

-¡Y si mejor me dejan solo! Excepto tu claro- refiriéndose a la Valkiria.

-Y perderme el admirar la curación más rápida del planeta, ni sueñes-

-¿Porque lo tratas como un niño? es el heroe más grande del planeta y acaba de pelear con un Dios-

-Deberías aprender de ella los modales-

-¡¿Cómo si tú los tuvieras?!-

-Yo también necesito que me curen- dijo Saji apareciendo tranquilamente.

-No me olvido de ti eh rubiales- advirtió Issei al portador de Vritra quien trago en seco-Quedamos sobre nunca dejarnos llevar y tú lo hiciste…..-

-Yo…..lo siento, no sabia que hacer así que….-

-Somos amigos Saji, pero no vuelvas a dejarte llevar, ya te Conte que podría pasar…. ¿Ddraig?-

 **-[Lo mismo para ti Vritra….]-** tres pares de ojos se fijaron en el guantelete del infini…..de la Boosted Gear **-[Te adverti sobre intentar…]-**

-Esta dormido Ddraig-san- se disculpó Saji por su Dragon.

 **-[Diablos]-**

La puerta se deslizo y una figura entro con la respiración agitada

-L-lo siento mucho p-por el retraso-

-Pero si esta mona- dijeron Ana y su excompañera al unísono. Se miraron feo.

-¡Dragon-sama! La chica corrió arrodillándose a su lado mirándolo preocupada- Déjeme lo curo enseguida-

No solo Ana, sino los tres nuevos invitados sacaron una cámara de quien sabe dónde y comenzaron a filmarlo.

-No lo suban a internet- advirtió, Batman bajo su mano.

Asia coloco ambas manos sobre la herida punzante en su abdomen y rápidamente sintió un alivio en todo su cuerpo.

-Se siente como diez morfinas entrar a tu cuerpo-balbuceo a gusto.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- Rossweisse lo miro algo aliviada. Issei tomo su mano tranquilizándola.

-Mientras estés a mi lado…..-

-Se ve que son marido y mujer- dijo Jenny Mirándolos como un par de tortolos.

-Queeee, pero si Rossweisse no es su esposa- Danny soltando la sopa justo entrando.

Y antes de que alguien dijese algo más la puerta que Reyna estaba cerrando se abrió con brusquedad y apenas esquivando a la figura que corrió hacia el castaño

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No quieres que te traiga a los médicos del clan? Estarán más que orgullosos de ayudarte, oh Issei…- Yasaka cayó sobre su regazo como una niña quien no querría separarse de su muñeco, quien es su esposo. Ross tentando a su suerte se mantuvo apegada a su brazo izquierdo mientras Yasaka estaba a su derecha.

Y para acabarla.

-PAPIIIIIIIII-

Una niña entro volando tacleando al recién recuperado Issei.

-¡A la mierda!-

-¿Q-que esta pasando aquí?- ninguno de los tres sabia como tomar lo visto. Ana suspiro acercándose.

-Créeme, es una larga historia pero si quieres formar parte de esto debes acostumbrarte a las tradiciones sobrenaturales-

-¿Q-que tradiciones?- asustada por lo que va a saber.

-Vengan conmigo a mi nave…..- llamando a sus demás compañeros pues prefería no volverlos locos como a ella en su primer día. Aunque al llegar a la puerta abierta se topo con un muro frente a ella impidiéndole el paso.

-Que es….- su ojos subieron hasta encontrarse con un hombre de cabellos negros y un mecho rubio, con una mirada sonriente también observando a la rubia que choco contra él. Ambos mirarse a los ojos un par de segundos-….Esto-

-Lamento no tener el placer de conocerla….-tomar su mano derecha con delicadeza besando la comisura de sus dedos-…Mi nombre es Azazel, el líder de Gregori-

-Hm Hola- sintiéndose rara por no tener palabras, su piel blanquecina no muestra ningún sonrojo y Azazel mira curioso a la mujer que no parece caer ante sus encantos, sin prestar atención a la otra damisela que si lo miraba sonrojada.

-Que pasa Azazel ¿no tienes a quien molestar hoy?- dirigirse a su 'amigo'.

-Bueno, viendo que fui convocado para presenciar tu pelea contra Ares quise pasar a ver que no te faltara alguna extremidad-

-Ya quisieras- no tenía mucha sorpresa de su llegada, cuando salió disparado logro sentir a más seres dirigirse al centro de la pelea, solo no imaginaba quien más llego.

-Mira que hacer bajar a Michael…..- la rubia que lo curaba mira asombrada al caído.

-Mi-mi-michael-sama…..-

-Oh pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- la rubia por instinto se cubrió con Issei.

-Tranquila, este idiota es un amigo-

-Eh b-bueno yo…-

-Cura a los demás, yo ya me siento bien- señalando a los agotados Saji y Ali quienes dormían juntos en el suelo.

-¡Hai!-

-Todos creen que estás muerto- comenzó Azazel sonriente. No lo admitiría, pero se alegra de ver al heroe vivito y coleando.

-¿Oh si?- sorprendido del rumbo que tomo el dia.

-Ares tampoco dijo mucho, aunque la verdad no me quede para escucharlo, supongo que tendré que preguntarle a Sirchez sobre eso-

-Quienes más llegaron aparte del cielo y el infierno-

-Nadie más, fuimos los primeros-

-Oportuno, tendré que aprovechar el que me crean muerto-

-Viendo lo que traes yo también me tomaría unas vacaciones- Issei lo miro con advertencia a lo que el caído pidió paz con una sonrisa- Calmado, son tuyas y de nadie más-

-Nee papi ¿ahora si puedo conocer a mis abuelos? - se atraganto por la repentina pregunta de Kunou quien estaba sentada en su regazo entre sus dos mujeres, sorprendido porque la creyó dormida.

El líder de Grigori noto que ya había sido todo por hoy. Levantándose.

-Sera mejor volver, todos ya me ven como traidor por lo que debo cuidar las apariencias-

-Gracias por avisarme Cuervo, espero poder pagarte algún día tu ayuda-

-Je…no hay problema mientras las cosas sigan interesantes estaré deseoso de seguir en esta curiosa aventura-

-Toda una putada ¿No?- rio por la ocurrencia.

-Nos vemos- saliendo dejando solo a Issei con sus dos mujeres y una mujercita.

Azazel miro la nave enorme estacionada afuera. Noto nuevamente a la rubia de hace unos momentos, por un segundo la idea de ligársela apareció en su mente, ella giro revelando un cigarrillo blanco, no era un cigarro, el olor entro a sus pulmones reconociendo el suave aroma. Sin darse cuenta la miraba con un interés inusual por la personalidad exótica que su compatriota encontró.

Luego recordó la forma en que la esposa de Dragon corrió como si no hubiese mañana cuando paso a avisarle que había sido herido y la niña siguiéndole. No lo niega, se sintió un poco celoso.

-Jovencita, no creo que sea bueno para su edad…..- una monja del templo comenzó a regañarla. Azazel en verdad pensaba que la vería nerviosa o avergonzada.

Pero no.

-Tengo veintiocho años abuela, sé muy bien que me hace daño y que no por lo que si gusta un poco no dude en pedírmelo-

-Hm…-

Azazel decidió su camino sin notar la sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Sentía que pasaba mucho tiempo con sus compañeros caídos, también casados por lo que de alguna forma se siente excluido por el poco tiempo que le dedican. Luego se preguntan porque siempre anda en sus investigaciones.

Un sello de invocación cernió en sus pies y desapareció en un parpadeo.

-¿Quién era ese hombre?- la aparición repentina de su excompañera en la universidad, aunque ella le ganaba cinco años debía añadir, seis en realidad pero solo eran meses.

-Es el líder de los Ángeles caídos un tal Azazel, un colega de Dragon-

-Woo sigo sorprendiéndome, aunque su imagen ahora no será la misma despues de hace un momento-

-Estuve igual…- por no decir estaba-….Pero esa parte de que contiene a un Dragon milenario y que este mismo atraiga a decenas de mujeres o hombres en el caso de que fuera chica-

-Diablos, yo me imaginaba cosas como pelear contra los iluminati o gobiernos corruptos y tal vez uno que otro científico loco con la idea de superar a Dragon y su armadura, pero ahora…ángeles, demonios e incluso Asgard y no olvidar las demás deidades-

-Bueno, aunque deteste la idea en un principio me gusta al menos saber la verdad, por cruda que sea-

-Qué fue lo que vio en ti- semi demandando, la castaña aun despues de todo no olvida su rencor.

-Ni yo lo sé, puede que me haya estudiado o simplemente le agrade-

-N-no intentara contigo l…..-

-JA créeme que no pasara-

-Pero hace un minuto dijiste que….-

-Es una historia larga que posiblemente les contara luego-

Rossweisse apareció sonriendo por encontrar a la rubia.

-¿Ya acabo la sesión de besos?- jugo la rubia, sonriendo victoriosa de vela sonrojarse por completo.

-Y-yo no haría tal cosa frente a Yasaka-san- controlando los nervios.

-¿Pero al menos sabe que eres su?….amante- se aventuró la castaña solo para verla si se pues aún más roja.

-Que si lo sabe!- se divirtió Ana- Fue ella misma la que lo convenció de invitar a salir a Ross-

-¡Pffffff!- abriendo los ojos incrédula.

-¡A-ANASTACIA!-

-Uhooo- ahora miro con aun mas sorpresa a la valkiria, ella quien convivio durante varios años con la rubia sabia de mas que cuando la llamabas por su nombre completo, bueno, uno de sus novios la llamo así de juego y termino en el ala medica por tres semanas.

Y no se equivocó, Ana se movió pareciendo un borrón y rápidamente lanzo un puñetazo a la valikira. Quien con solo una mano….

-Quedamos que no le dirían a nadie- la valkiria sonriendo por el cambio de roles.

Ana repitió con una patada, pero Ross volvió a detenerla sin mucha preocupación. La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Enserio?- cabe decir que sus ojos estaban rojos.

-Sii…- Ross al ver sus ojos entendió.

-Oh- parando, llevándose la mano el mentón- Perdón, lo olvide-

-Esta bien, solo porque se que estando así se te escapan las cosas no me enojare- Ana suspiro salvada.

-Eso estuvo intenso- no creyendo que alguien parara tan fácil a Ana pero entonces recordó también que les había dicho quién era, también pensando que era posible que el humo del porro de su amiga le afectaba aunque ella siempre decía que era imposible y a veces terminaba divagando mucho hasta al final terminar pensando en otra cosa como ¿Todos los hombres sobrenaturales tienen mas mujeres o solo a los líderes o algo así? Además de donde podrían esconderse pues el inframundo se relaciona mucho con lo que hay debajo de nosotros así que cabía la posibilidad de que vivan debajo del suelo, lo cual seria una locura considerando que hay muchos estudios y excavaciones por lo que si así fuera alguien mucho antes debió descubrirlos primero, y que decir de los Ángeles ¿No se habrán topado con algún avión? Tal vez esa es la razón por la que caen mucho y eso era algo parecido a la ira de dios aunque dudaba que Dios fuese alguien malo, las lecturas siempre lo tachan de bueno pero también tiene muchas cosas horripilantes su único libro lo cual no ayuda mucho a la iglesia hoy en día pues consecuentemente le llueven quejas sobre algunos párrafos ya sea muy sexistas o algo que no tiene nada de lógico viéndolo incluso metafóricamente suena más a lo que estaría en un libro de fantasía y horror, a decir verdad no ha leído mucho desde hace un tiempo tal vez sea buen tiempo de … espera.

El sonido repetido del chasquido de dedos.

-Oye, ¿si escuchaste que tenemos volver con Dragon?-

-Eh si claro cuando- dijo instintivamente alcanzando a la rubia, se sentía fuera de lugar.

-Ahora, parece que ya esta curado y que nos llama para seguramente darnos que hacer, el sabrá que-

.

Con los chicos antes….

.

-¡No juegues!- abrio Saji los ojos, el hombre calvo asintió con una gota de sudor caer por su reluciente cabeza.

-UN HOMBRE LOBO ¡ESO ES INCREIBLE!- Ali ya descansado en el patio trasero, habían sido curados mas rápidos aunque Asia solo fue a curarlos por completo por petición de Issei, unos botaron por algo zukulento ahí dentro pero Saji negó eso pues solo los escuchaba hablar.

Fue ahí que la intriga despertó en los dos nuevos miembros masculinos preguntando a lo que ambos respondieron.

'Tengo a un Rey Dragon Oscuro llamado Vritra en mi interior, soy el primer amigo de Dragon si alejamos un poco a Azazel quien es más adulto por lo que no cuenta, obviamente él es más fuerte que yo pero le respeto por ser un símbolo de esperanza en un mundo tan corrupto-

-ALI EN PERSONA, YO SOY UNO DE LOS POCO HUMANOS EN DESPERTAR LA HABILIDAD [TOUKI] QUE ME PERMITE HACERME MAS FUERTE Y RESISTENTE HASTA DONDE MI CUERPO AGUANTE, MI ALMA Y MI ESPIRUTO EN PERFECTA SINCRONIA CON EL UNICO OBJETIVO DE SER EL MEJOR ¡EL HUMANO MAS FUERTE!-

Y así hasta que uno de ellos admitió que solo era bueno en artes mixtas, defensa personal, Cinta negra en Muai tai, rico, era el Batman pero este si tenía padres y exmilitar británico cabe añadir. Llegando con quien dijo algo decaído, fuerzas especiales rusas, técnico y en un susurro admitir haber sido mordido por un lobo enorme a su costado, siendo un milagro haber sobrevivido pero que, con el tiempo, la recuperación acelerada junto con más fuerza y unas ganas de comer carne cruda termino por llamar la atención de algunos mandos, huyendo apenas tuvo oportunidad.

No notaron el aura del adulto por lo que Saji y Ali no ocultaron su asombro, para ellos era algo cool en su forma bizarra de verlo claro está.

-¿Y como la llevas en controlarlo? Dragon me conto que conoció a un par en el pasado, eran buena gente- levantando los hombros al recordar y concentrándose por si no olvidaba algo.

-¿Hay buenos?- el hombre no tenia esposa ni hijos solo le atormentaba su situación sin saber nada de su nueva naturaleza, sintiéndose las últimas semanas algo desorientado y la carne no ayudaba, algo debía estar haciendo mal.

-Hm si ¿Cuánto llevas….?-

-Tres meses y respondiendo a la primera, casi eh dominado transformarme un par de veces al día aunque la carne cruda no me satisface…-

-¿Es congelada?-

-Eh si….- sintiéndose raro el ver venir un regaño asustándose, lo cual era raro considerando que era un adulto de 35 años y 'El oscuro' tenia 17.

-Ahí esta lo malo, Dragon me conto que los que conocio comían carne fresca, pero antes de que pienses mal debes saber que cualquier carne animal puede sustituir la carne humana, solo los Hombres lobos sanguinarios suelen hacerlo, pero la mayoría solo muerde como método de advertencia, sabemos muy bien que el territorio de un lobo al ser invadido es claro que intentara matarte-

-Estábamos de exploración en unas planicies frías llegando al mar justo en la frontera con China, un satélite capto una imagen de un tipo de castillo, de ocho solo tres volvimos a casa, fui el único en salir herido cuando logré un buen disparo con mi escopeta y munición explosiva-

-Definitivamente lo hiciste enojar, no era para matarlo seguro lo molestaste, solo la plata bajo el hechizo correcto y podrías matarlo-

-Mmmm…- pensativo.

-No es tan malo ser mitad humano-lobo, quienes conoció Dragon llevaban una vida normal en…. ¿Honduras? ¿O era cuba?, como sea-

En eso apareció Ross quien les indico que volvieran a entrar, ninguno se opuso.

.

Se encontraba sentado en un Futon aun con su máscara y la ropa puesta pero misteriosamente ya limpia sin ningún rasguño, con un vaso de agua a su izquierda, Yasaka tranquila sentada de manera tradicional a su lado derecho con la pequeña, aunque tampoco era muy pequeña teniendo casi diez y parecía de doce añadiendo lo extremo en moe que cautivo a todos cuando dormía sobre el regazo de Issei con Yasaka cuidando sus piernas.

Algo que no se había preguntado era que afuera el sol empezaba a salir, olvidándose de algo muy importante.

El cuarto era grande por lo que cupieron todos, Ross se arrodillo estando ruborizada a su lado izquierdo resguardo el vaso de su 'Novio'.

Viendo que estaban calladitos comenzó.

-Supongo que ya vieron la magnitud del problema que tuve que enfrentar-

Asintieron.

-Afortunadamente logre llevar la pelea a lugares deshabitados, no hubo vidas en juego y eso me alegra pues sería una putada-

Asia se escandalizo igual que Ross, Yasaka sonrió divertida.

-Me esforzare en mi entrenamiento- Saji estaba motivado.

-Tú lo que te falta es más meditación Saji, aprovechare para decirles que al parecer me creen muerto, sigue la fachada lo cual agradezco y tratare de aprovechar el tiempo, parece ser que tengo un trabajo por las tardes…..- mirando a Reyna que capto el mensaje.

-Nada llamativo, ayudante en una tienda de víveres cerca de edificios de departamentos lujosos y lo suficiente lejos de tus padres para que no se les cruce la idea de darte una visita, añado que si en algún punto quieren comprobarlo te tengo un uniforme y ya que compre la tienda, con tu dinero, no dirán nada y te trataran como si fueses común ahí cuando lo necesites-

-Genial, siento que estoy en ese programa donde el jefe se infiltra en su propio negocio, como sea, Saji tendrás que entrenar conmigo 'enserio' lo que será el domingo de la siguiente semana, entrenaremos todos a decir verdad así que váyanse preparado que estoy pensando algo 'Grande'- todos sintieron frio incluso los tres visitantes- Eso es en general ahora por persona-

Miro a Daniel y Asia con sus pensamientos a flote.

-Danny y Asia….- los dos brincaron por lo repentino, suspiro cansado- Danny, viendo que nadie puede hacerte pelear te vendrás conmigo a donde estoy….-Daniel no sabía cómo tomárselo, por un lado la idea era buena pero recordó que Issei es el único que puede golpearle, sudo frio y ahora era el quien se abrazaba a Reyna, sonrojándose también.

Miro a Asia.

-Dime ¿cómo te ha ido aquí?-

-E-eh ah…- algo nerviosa- La g-gente es muy amable, Yasaka-sama me ayudo con el idioma facilmente y eh estado estudiando aquí sobre ciencia médica lo cual me ha parecido interesante, también me han ayudado los ancianos a mejorar mi habilidad y ya puedo curar a una docena de personas de manera seguida y apenas siento el cansancio- sonando al final orgullosa.

-Es bueno oír eso así que dime ¿No tienes problema si vienes conmigo y Daniel? El de verdad va a necesitarte-

-Le debo la vida Dragon-sama, usted me salvo y me hizo ver que no todos de los que conocía eran buenas personas, aunque aún sigo creyendo en D-dios aunque y-ya sé que e-él…-

-Tranquila, mientras uses ese don para sanar a quien lo necesite sin importar si es un humano o no, mientras creas que sea bueno tú tienes la última palabra, además, no uses honoríficos conmigo, no sé si te lo han dicho pero lo prefiero así, no soy ni más importante que otra persona-

Se sonrojo avergonzada.

-E-entendido-

-No te precipites, seamos amigos ¿Te parece?-

A ese punto ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Pues para Asia, Dragon era su salvador y aunque sabe ahora la verdad de Dios, desde hace semanas, aun no pierde su Fe, ahora sus rezos son para el Heroe, pues de verdad creía que Dragon iba a traer paz a un mundo violento incluso donde la misma especie se mataba. Eso la entristecía, pero desde hace tiempo intenta tener más carácter, creyendo lograrlo un poco pues en otros tiempos tal vez lloraría a este punto y se mantuvo medio serena cuando vio la herida que atravesaba la piel del 'Hombre'.

Pues ella creía que Issei era en verdad un adulto.

-H-hai- Issei suspiro por dentro pensando en lo difícil que será tener dos personas más en casa-Luego miro a los tres que jamás había visto en su vida.

-Bueno, supongo que tienen sus preguntas…- la castaña levanto la mano. Issei asintió.

-Hemos entendido más o menos todo este 'asunto' solo tengo una pregunta- señalo a la rubia- Porque ella-

-Olee- dijo Ali sin poder evitarlo.

Issei miro entre ambas, Ana más bien estaba fumada eso podía verlo y olerlo, entendía su punto, pero ambas se conocen de antes, Ross le explico más o menos lo que sucedió en la nave mientras peleaba así que no podía decir mucho, solo lo que vio.

-Puedo al menos visualizar sus problemas, puede llegar a comprenderte, pero al mismo tiempo no, vives en el pasado y eso es malo, alguien que lee comics lo sabe mejor que nadie- La mujer sonrió nerviosa- Vi a alguien que salió a defender su hogar, lo mismo que yo y para mí eso fue suficiente, podría haber buscado a más gente pero el tiempo era escaso, si es lo mismo para ti entonces eres bienvenida además de que ya sabes la verdad y no importa si te niegas, siempre serás bienvenida si entiendes esa única parte que nos hace humanos-

-Eres muy confiado-

-Bueno, alguien que conocí me dio esa confianza, en un principio no quería a más personas pues eso era una responsabilidad muy grande y de la que aún me hace sentir raro, pero vi que era imposible cambiar el mundo solo ella y yo-

-¿Hay alguien más?-

-Es una bruja muy poderosa, mi mejor amiga y por el momento ella está en una misión más difícil que la mía-

Se quedo callada.

-Ahora viendo que hay más personas a bordo debo decirles que ya tengo una misión para ustedes y más- Miro a Rossweisse, Ana, Saji, Ali y Reyna- Van a acompañarlos a una misión de búsqueda….por todo el globo- abrieron los ojos.

-Wooooo! ¿En verdad los podre a conocer?—Saji recordando algunas aventuras que Issei compartió con él en Asgard.

-¡AL FIN ACCION!- Ali.

-Ya tenemos una misión? Eso fue rápido- admitió Damian entre orgulloso y asombrado.

-Viendo que solo miramos suena bien- un poco mejor el calvo.

-¿A dónde chico?- dijo Ana rodando los ojos pero aceptando.

-Tengo una lista de algunas personas que conocí, solo llévenles un mensaje de mi parte 'Issei' de que deben prepararse, algunos son mmmm agresivos así que tengan cuidado, más información en la descripción de cada nombre y lugar, no son muchos, pero son difíciles de encontrar- Yasaka saco un celular de su manga y se lo dio a Issei- Todo está en las notas- le lanzo a la rubia- Y también recluten a todos, finalizo con una sonrisa enorme.

-¿¡Que!?- dijeron todos.

-Solo háganles saber que se de ellos, póngales a todos el sello de ocultación, tienen solo dos meses-

-Tio! Sabes muy bien que son muchos- Reyna realmente lo que quería era quedarse, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta sabiendo que se separaría del pelinegro, pero no porque ira con Issei sino también con Asia, quien debe algún día hablarle y cerrar por fin un plano de su vida, solo que ahora no sentía tener las fuerzas para siquiera verla. Como cambian las cosas…

-Agradece que son muchos además estoy seguro que estarás la mayor parte del tiempo detrás de la computadora ¡A la mierda, sueno a mis padres!- se exalto pues por alguna razón los recordó- Puedes venir con Rossweisse cuando me traiga papeles que firma y eso- no queriendo sonar a un adulto concedió aquello.

Reyna no dijo más, no estaba contenta, pero lo aguantaría.

-Tranquila jefa, podríamos seguir en contacto por celular- resto importancia Daniel con una sincera sonrisa. Ella sonrió de una manera que todos lo notaron.

-Preparare unos encriptados para los dos-

-Bien….- Issei rompiendo el momento-….Ya que acabamos les pediré que salgan, por primera vez estoy cansado desde hace semanas asi que me gustaría descansar esta noche ya que mañana debo…-

-Querido- interrumpió su esposa, Issei giro a verla- Ya es lunes, hace una hora amaneció-

Inclino la cabeza incapaz de comprender, aun con la máscara muchos dejaron fácilmente que no se la creía.

-….-

Ana reviso en su base de datos.

-Son las 6:55 a.m- Ana recordó algo- Ohhhh-

-¿Que?- curioso el moreno.

-Supongo que tendré que inscribirlos también eh- dando por hecho Reyna que ambos jóvenes estarán en la misma escuela.

-NO MAMES- Grito incrédulo-NO JODAS QUE YA ES LUNES, HACE UN MOMENTO ERAN QUE…5 DE LA TARDE-

-Tu mismo lo dijiste, el cambio de horario y eso cuando llegaste-

-¡PUTA MADRE!- Se levanto de golpe- VALE LOS VEO EL DOMINGO-

Kunou quien se hacia la dormida se levanto rápido antes que se fuese.

-¡Papi! ¿Puedo visitarte un día de estos?- sonriendo inocente.

-Ara…..-Yasaka realmente sorprendida.

-SI SISISISISISIS LO QUE QUIERAS-

Y desapareció.

-Siiiiiiii- Yasaka mirando a su hija con sorpresa.

-¿Y como se aran llamar despues de esto?- pregunto la castaña a todo ellos.

-Nos haremos llamar ¿No?- Ana invitándola.

-Ya me invito Dragon ¿porque necesito tu aprobación? -

-Oh vamos así no se puede- poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Nos haremos llamar…..- comenzó Reyna mirando a todos con orgullo, ella había ganado-…. _'Legión Heroica'_ -

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ciudad de Khuo…..Colegio…

.

-¿Eso es imposible Rias?-

Dos figuras de realeza caminaban con tranquilidad por los pasillos directas a clase, ambas quedándose unos momentos a solas para hablar. Siendo la figura voluptuosa con mucha insistencia hablar de algo confidencial, la otra con un porte y elegancia, su mirada fría-seria, pero ahora tenía una mueca de incredulidad y esperaba más información.

-Lo escuche yo misma, de Grayfia a mi hermano añadiendo a varios líderes e incluso el cielo estuvo involucrado- Rias estaba convencida

-Dices que Ares, el dios de la guerra, uno de los que ocupan un lugar en el top 10 de poder estuvo involucrado en una pelea directa con Dragon, y que fue capaz de pelear por más de una hora-

-No miento Sona ¿no ha intentado tu hermana hablarte?-

Su pregunta más que valida sabiendo que la Maou Leviathan siempre ha estado intentando hablarle, casi cada hora, una hermana muy inoportuna. Sona lo pensó un momento.

-No ha intentado desde ayer- curioso que sea eso lo que la haga tener dudas.

-Ves-

-Eso no dice nada, me contaste que aquel encuentro de hace unos días no parecía ser más fuerte que un demonio de clase media…-

-O más…- añadió con una sonrisa nerviosa, ambas pararon a mirad de un pasillo cerca del salón.

-O mas no es una estimación correcta, lo único que puedo concluir de esto claro tomando en cuenta que sea cierto es muy posible que Dragon ahora este muerto-

-¿De verdad lo crees?- Aun así Rias tenia dudas, una hora no es cosa fácil ¿Podría sobrevivir? No podía llegar a una conclusión similar a su mejor amiga.

-O podría quedar paralitico de por vida-

Ambas, tan repentino que las hizo saltar una voz escucharon detrás.

-Si es a mí no se preocupen, me encuentro más que perfecto-

-¡¿Issei-san?!- ambas giraron, Rias tenia una mueca de espanto, Sona lo miraba asustada por su repentina aparición.

-Aja…- sonriente, vestido con el uniforme de la escuela y su mochila detrás de su hombro.

-T-tu tututu c-como….- Rias retrocedió.

-Vengo llegando…- dijo con diversión en sus ojos-…Y bien ¿Hablaban de mí?-

 _ **-[Tío, eres el único al que le gusta tentar a la muerte dos veces en un día|]-**_

-No ¿porque hablaríamos de ti? más bien ¿Qué escuchaste? -

 _-'No deja de ser lista'-_

 _ **-[Un día de estos…..]-**_

-Es por las veces que me he lastimado esta semana, aunque no era mucho…- Restándole importancia haciéndose referencia de eso-….Son muy exageradas pues no fue mucho así que no voy a quedar paralitico ¿Era sobre eso no?-

Rias como que se recuperó, no dándose cuenta de que estaba sudando, Sona no mostraba movimientos algunos, antes rígida como un tronco y con eso ultimo sus hombros se relajaron.

-Issei….- Sona hablo sin honoríficos, el mismo abrió ligeramente los ojos-….Como es que entraste si justo acabamos de cerrar la puerta-

Quedo congelado.

 _ **-[El Karma]-**_

-Es que fui al baño- se excuso rápido. Rias como que se sintió excluida mirándolos.

-Quedan por el otro pasillo, vienes de la entrada y traes la mochila-

-Si bueno, yo también te quiero- dijo inocentemente, sonrojando a Rias y casi a Souna.

-Te saltaste la entrada- afirmándolo.

-Define saltar-

-Llegaste tarde-

-Bien puede que sean ciertas tus afirmaciones pero yo recalco que tengo validez pues nadie retóricamente hablando me vio u tiene evidencia del delito-

-Mm…-

\- Ni porque somos amigos- Rias ahora miraba a su mejor amiga esperando su reacción- Y recalco que aún me duele la espalda- la verdad que sí, puede que haya sido curado pero aun siente vivaz el ardor en toda la piel y músculos que sufrieron fuerzas más allá de la posible comprensión de las dos demonios.

-Ya….- algo despreocupada, los tres olvidando que tienen una clase. Dos los culpables y una afectada.

-No sabía que ya fuesen amigos- haciéndose notar.

-Oh, celosa pelirroja- mofándose consiguiendo un leve rubor que paso desapercibido de la heredera sitri.

-B-bueno, ahora eres parte de mi club por lo que…-

-No somos amigos- declaro dejándola callada- Te considero más una conocida molesta-

-¿'Conocida' 'Molesta'?- la primera vez que siente que alguien la hace menos, y es un humano.

-Volvamos a clase- declaro Sona no queriendo explicar más cosas.

-TE SEGUIRE A DONDE SEA- dramatizo. Capto una débil sonrisa antes de darse media vuelta y volver a caminar, la alcanzo, Rias seguía parada sin creerse que alguien no la trate como princesa.

-Y bien ¿Por qué llegas tarde?- pregunto intentando no sonar interesada.

 _ **-[Destruir una ciudad, pelear contra magos, entrenar con nuestros seguidores de la justicia, pelear contra un dios, sobrevivir al hechizo de Hades trayendo zombies, visitar tu esposa e hija y finalmente dar vueltas por todo el continente europeo y africano]-**_

-No mucho, conseguí un trabajo en una tienda- dijo recordando las palabras de Reyna- Y tu ¿Algo interesante el fin de semana Souna?-

-…No- se acomodó los lentes olvidando aquel asunto de su mejor amiga- Nada realmente-

Dejando parada a la heredera Gremory sorprendida por que la hayan dejado de lado. Y lo curioso de ese dia era que….apenas empieza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Posiblemente un poco más largo y ponemos fin a esta etapa lol.**_

 _ **Se que muchos querrán el siguiente capitulo rápido pero no olviden que tengo otra historia de la cual eh dejado algo solitaria 'El Sekiryuutei' así que de una vez aviso que no subiré otro capitulo hasta que publique diez capítulos seguidos de esa historia, está en el cuatro asi que cuando llegue a catorce comiencen la cuenta regresiva.**_

 _ **Cuando llegaremos a la etapa de Rias y su boda.**_

 _ **Posiblemente en el capitulo 15 o 14, voy a centrarme en Issei y Sona, Asia y Daniel que ya vienen, un desmadre, mucha broma. Relleno, pero es para sentar bases pues despues todo comenzara a ir mas rápido.**_

 _ **Asi que sin mas espero me perdonen pero como saben mi tiempo no es mucho pero no olvidare mis historias, calculo que el siguiente capitulo llegara en dos meses. Espero jajajajaja.**_

 _ **TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

 _ **BYEBYE**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adelanto del siguiente capitulo…..

.

.

.

-¡JEFE!- Un grito y todos giraron afuera de la escuela viendo a cincuenta metros, un pelinegro sosteniendo tres hamburguesas que corría junto a una joven rubia quien se veía nerviosa y avergonzada- ¡Ya llegamos!-

Issei no podía pedir mejor momento para verlos.

-Esos son….- Sona detrás de él reconociendo sus rostros, hace una hora le llego sus solicitudes, no se imaginó que los vería tan rápido.

Trago saliva.

-Si….- ignorando a las tres docenas de Yakusas, algunos traían armas y el líder conservaba una Katana desenfundada- Esos son mis amigos- con una sonrisa torcida también sin poder creérselo.

Ahora…. ¿Como carajos sale de esta?


	13. Chapter 13

-No me ignoren- Hablo Rías.

Issei quien se mantiene con la mirada al frente, su mano derecha cargando su mochila en su hombro, Sona a su mismo lado quien no ha reaccionado ante las palabras de su amiga.

-Te quedaste parada- dijo Issei, pues era lo que paso.

-¿Como, y no vas a esperar a tu amiga? Soy...-

-¡Shh! - La pelirroja respingo.

-¿Que? -

-No se puede hablar fuerte en los pasillos- era más bien un reproche de algo tonto, la amistad es algo que se da en un sentido por parte de ambos, lo de Sona es eso mismo aunque ahora no sabe como sentirse o actuar, la razón era la nueva escuela y para no levantar sospechas habría que ser mas cuidadoso, molesto en sus palabras, ironía.

-¿Cómo, no soy tu amiga? - casi en susurro.

-Nos acabamos de conocer...- pero viendo cómo iba a ser, pidió con la mirada una respuesta a Sona quien parecía querer que el problema se resuelva sin ella-… Y bueno, de momento no siento simpatía solo te trato con respeto-

Ella dudo pero continuo-

-No usas honoríficos-

-Soy directo- corrigió el castaño.

Sona guardo silencio, esperaba preguntar sobre qué trabajo era en el que estaba ahora, que es lo que un amigo haría, amiga en su caso. No sabia como comportarse con el castaño, nunca había tenido un amigo del genero masculino por lo que sintió algo de nervios intentar hablarle, o eso se ha creído y se ha visto un poco callada y para provecho de su 'Mejor amiga' ataco al instante con preguntas siempre llamando la atención aun si no era su intención, razón por lo que se mantiene ajena.

-Ya llegamos-Dijo Rias aunque miraba a Issei algo dolida pues no recordaba un trato así en el pasado, miro fugazmente a Sona quien al igual que ella detestaban los numeritos en publico. Guardando silencio.

La entrada fue fácil pues su profesora, que era mujer, pero no entrare en detalles y pues no le dijo nada cuando lo vio llegar con las chicas, los hombres parecían llorar con orgullo por él lo que lo dejo inquieto y se puso azul cuando las chicas suspiraron al verlo. Volver era muy extraño y terrorífico, definitivamente tiene la peor parte.

Le Fay esta con su hermano y de incógnito con la facción de los falsos héroes y su equipo estaría viajando por el mundo. Suertudos.

 _ **-[Eres popular, pero lo de los chicos da miedo]-**_

 _-'Esto es una puta mierda'-_

 _ **-[Por lo que sientes, te creo]-**_

-Joven Shitori..- llamo la profesara a Sona, Issei y Rias tomaron asientos- ..El director necesita verla a la hora del almuerzo- asintió caminando a su lugar.

-Uhh ¿Qué hiciste?- acuso Issei mirándola impresionado, estaba bromeando claro.

-Sera por tu expulsión- dijo como si nada, se sentó y abrió su libro.

-¿Que? - cayo, realmente no esperaba respuesta.

-Solo pon atención - resto importancia, pero la voz seguía en el aire, todo deteniéndose e hizo que el segundo se detuviera por un minuto, vuelve ella a mirar su libro sobre el escritorio y siente que algo se pierde.

Las clases continúan con normalidad hasta llegar a la hora del almuerzo, Tsubaki tiene la capacidad de mostrarse rápidamente acaparando a su Rey, eso y Rías caminando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a su asiento.

 _-'No jodas'-_

 _ **\- [Como polillas, polillas] -**_ e Issei sin entender.

Y por alguna razón siente nauseas y se sorprende, pero no dice nada y mira, los hombres lloran y le enseñan el pulgar arriba, siente el deseo de golpearlos.

-Issei- Rias se colocó al lado del castaño, su tono siempre exagerado.

Frunce el ceño, pero la mira, ella no lo noto porque tenia los ojos cerrados, sonreír con gracia inflando el pecho, como si no se pareciera más un discurso a lo político. eso es lo que piensa.

-Si ..- apenas ella logro escucharlo. Evito hacer contacto con Akeno.

-Te invito a almorzar con nosotras y todo el club en el comedor- abriendo ella los ojos solo para ver a Issei con una ceja levantada.

Ciertamente tiene dos opciones, solo o con ellos y aunque fingía ignorancia que Rías es la hermana del Maou más fuerte, el rey demonio, y que se trata de la oportunidad de sacar la información con las mentiras. Por un segundo piensa en lo raro que es _estar con una chica solo para saber del hermano,_ tiembla solo de pensar.

-Vale, ahora vas en el plan ser mi amiga-

-¿Funciona? - esperanzada.

-No mucho-

-Hombre tonto… .- susurro Akeno pero ellos la ignoraron.

-Las sigo- fue suficiente para hacer sonreír con autosuficiencia a Rias. Le dio ganas de molestar a la hija de Baraquiel como mago experto, pero no a nivel ni cerca de Le Fay, podría hacer algo en lo que estuviera en su silla, incluso sonrió e imaginándolo.

Cruzaron los pasillos siendo observados, pero al menos todos estaban mas atentos en las dos chicas por lo que termino haciéndose a un lado y caminando más atrás paso lo peor ya que afortunadamente no voltearon. Camino rápido al sentir cerca a Koneko y Kiba, encontrándolos en la entrada ambos esperándolas a ellas mas que nada, sonriente el rubio y seria la gata, le saludaron.

-Issei…- como si quisiese complementar, pero callándose, pero si inclino levemente la cabeza.

-Sempai- neutra Koneko.

-Rubio ¿Qué tal? Y tu koneko buen día para un poco de leche ¿No lo crees?- ella entrecerró los ojos pensando si lo dijo enserio, una broma o la insulto.

-¿Y tú sempai?-

-Yo sí, la leche es saludable- le creyó, pero realmente Issei se burlaba, pero más discretamente y _no mencionar gatos mucho porque causaría desconfianza_ , se anotó recordándose la semana pasada. Miro al rubio- Kiba dime que ya salieron tú y Tsubaki-

Sonrió con gracia cuando lo vio sonrojarse como una niñita de escuela media.

-T-tsubaki es…..- intento defenderse.

-Ahí esta- señalo hacia atrás, el rubio dio un brinco, pero no vio a nadie.

-AJAJAJAJAJA- se burló- ¡Pufff!- Koneko le dio un golpe en el estómago, no le dolió pero le saco el aire-Bien me callo- levanto las manos en señal de paz.

Todos pasaron a comprar el almuerzo.

Curioso de verlos comprar todos con la misma tarjeta.

-Issei…- miro a la pelirroja que lo veía algo inquieta.

-Que- realmente se sentía fuera de lugar.

-¿No tienes ningún problema con los….p-precios?- ciertamente lo tenía, un almuerzo le sale como en 50 o 80 dólares americanos, en otros lugares un almuerzo solo requería 10 como máximo.

-¿Crees que soy pobre?- por dentro sonreía, la miro espabilar.

-Y-yo no….-

-Si te sirve tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo por las tardes- haciéndose el ofendido y logrando que Rias se sintiera mal. Si supiera que su propia tarjeta tenia fondos de 500,000 euros sin disminuir fliparía.

Conforme pasaba los segundos seguía sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

Tomaron asiento.

Akeno no hablaba, Kiba y Koneko se mantenían callados, _vaya grupo_ era lo que pensaba.

-Y bien Issei ¿Cómo es tu experiencia comparándola con tu anterior escuela?-

' _Que parece de la mierda y aburrida'_ quiere decir, pero se abstiene.

-Para solo una semana realmente no sé qué decir- siempre odio la escuela.

-Tal vez no lo sepas, pero esta semana comenzamos con las clases extracurriculares-

QUE

-¿Que?-

 _ **-[Clases extracurriculares ¿Acaso no….?]-**_

 _-'Claro que entendí la puta referencia, nadie me hablo sobre esto'._

 _ **-[Recuerdo a Reyna mandándote una imagen de las clases que tendrías aparte de las normales]-**_

 _-'Creí que era gimnasia o arte'-_

 _ **-[No tan lejos]-**_

 _-'Que puta mierda'-_

-Si, tenemos tres clases a la semana, Arte, Música y Cocina, pero solo para los de tercer año, los de segundo tienen arte y primero están libres-

-Putos suertudos…..- susurro

-¿Perdón?- creyendo escuchar mal. Koneko si y por eso sonrió de medio lado.

-Que sabe buena la comida-

-¿La comida era buena en tu anterior escuela?- kiba se interesó.

-Pues…- se puso a reflexionar, algunas veces si, pero hubo sus momentos que no, Ni Le Fay ni el sabían cocinar-…Tuvo sus momentos- determino.

-¿Y tenía amigos sempai?- Koneko probando su rebanada de pastel con fresas.

-Que serían pocos…- Akeno en verdad parecía limón. Ácida.

-No puedo ni imaginar como son tus amigos- Rias sinceramente.

-Pues….- se puso a pensar, tampoco quería entrar tan en detalles-…Esta Sarou que es de áfrica y aficionado al Box, luego Reyna una americana que se parece a Akeno solo que ya se dio cuenta que sus problemas eran tonterías de niña y siguió su camino…- Sintió su ira a través de sus ojos, continuo-…Luego Saji también japonés quien podría decirse es mi casi mejor amigo hombre, Daniel de….-Paro un segundo, el pelinegro dice que desde siempre estuvo de viaje por toda américa excepto el norte-…Argentina- No muy convencido pero siguió- Asia de Italia, Mi Maestra encargada….-

-¿Maestra encargada?- se preguntó Kiba, Rias también.

-Digamos que nos separaban por grupos y nos tocaba una maestra con la que pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo, estudio en Harvard, tiene mas de 8 títulos y maestrías, en otras palabras Anastacia su nombre, es una genio de la madre Rusia y la verdad le creo-

-Un grupo muy diverso- Rias pensativa.

Pero de repente Issei sonrió y cambio su mirada a una alegre y divertida olvidando la cara seria y aburrida, por no olvidar que le dolía el cuerpo también lo que afectaba más su ánimo. Rias lo miro con algo de sorpresa.

-Y también está mi mejor amiga-

-¿Mejor amiga?- creyó no escucharlo bien.

-¿Sempai tiene una mejor amiga?- realmente curiosa la Yokai.

-No me imagino como seria- pensando en la rara actitud del castaño que si bien es amistoso parece detestar la multitud o el que sea señalado, alguien que le gusta su vida privada, no conocía a alguno así pues todos buscan la atención.

-Hm….- Akeno poner algo de atención pero sin demostrarlo.

-¡SI! Ella es increíble, aunque le gano un año y la ultima vez que la vi era un poco mas alta que tu Koneko- sonriente y la nombrada intentando imaginarla.

-Parece ser una buena persona- Rias sonriendo.

-Porque lo es, siempre que se encontraba con personas de bajos recursos los ayudaba sin importarle ensuciarse las manos jejejeje y eso que es hija de una familia rica en Inglaterra-

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto pero Issei le saco la lengua.

-No puedo decírtelo porque a ella le avergüenza un poco su nombre….- No realmente- Pero puedes decirle Fay-

-¿Fay?-

-Si- por un momento sus ojos miraron a su alrededor buscando a cierta presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Rias noto eso.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Eh?...- se encontró con el resto del consejo a unas cuantas mesas sin Sona, pero también miro una mesa más lejos.

Aika se encontraba almorzando sola, se veía seria y callada por lo que le era raro verla recordando lo de ese día, ya casi había pasado la mitad del almuerzo y no pareciese que alguien se fuese a sentar con ella. Sus oídos captaron algo, miro un poco a los lados notando cierto grupo de chicas que comentaban y miraban malamente a la castaña, solo estaban a una mesa al lado y ella dándole la espalda, claramente al ver su pose congelado entendió que las escuchaba.

 _ **-[Ayudas a todo el mundo]-**_

 _-'No es como si la odiara'-_

 _ **-[Ella siempre lo decía… 'amable']-**_

 _-'Solo hago lo que creo correcto tú sabes'-_

 _ **-[Lo sé muy bien]-**_

Se levanto tomando su bandeja.

-Los veo después- y sin dejarlos hablar se retiró, le miraron caminar, sorprendidos de a quien visitaría, muchos compañeros miraron perplejos a Issei tomar asiento frente a Aika de segundo año, quien semi-desnudo al castaño mismo antes.

Zaz

El sonido de metal la hizo reaccionar.

Issei continuaba comiendo sus vegetales, un poco de brócoli al vapor paro en su boca y mastico, no sabia que decir así que solo continúo comiendo. Las chicas en el comedor ahora la fulminaban con la mirada pues debido a la reciente popularidad de Issei todas lo miraban como un adonis calificado 'chico rudo' con el que gustarían salir todas.

La también castaña Aika finalmente levanto la cabeza abriendo los ojos al instante al reconocerlo pero igual de rápido lo oculto.

-Hy…-

-Issei-

-E-eh-

-No me gustan los formalismos ni que me llamen por el apellido-

-…..- apenas y había comido un poco de su comida mirándolo como lo más curioso del mundo.

-…..-

-Le dije a Kaichou que….-

-Ya se, solo me quise sentar aquí….-resto importancia, tomo un poco de agua.

-Eres raro-

-Viniendo de quien intento desnudarme-

-No es mi culpa que tengas el cuerpo esculpido por los mismos dioses- no sabía la razón que tenía sus palabras.

-No creo ser el único en el mundo- esto le erizaba los pelos.

-Pero si con una polla bi…..-

-CREO que ya entendí el punto pervertida- se sentía algo nervioso,

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué vienes?- se acomodo los lentes sonriendo nuevamente, cubriendo aquello con su relajación en el asiento, estaba a la defensiva.

-No escuches a esas perras- fue más la grosería lo que la tambaleo.

-Q-que..-

-Mira, quiero ahórrate esto…- en voz baja para que nadie lo escuche, solo Rias y su séquito al igual que las de Sona que estaban comiendo, pero escuchando igual - ….Estas a la defensiva, te entiendo y por eso te digo que te ahorres todo lo que vayas a decir, eres mejor que ellas porque aunque me parezca raro se que estas siendo tu misma y al mismo tiempo eres una chica a fin de cuentas y bueno….eh visto de primera mano cosas peores, créeme, eres mejor que ellas- siguió almorzando, ella quedo algo rígida pero se compuso al minuto.

-Eres raro-

-Me lo decían a menudo-

-¿Tu también?...-

-Si- dijo sin vacilación ni cambio de tono o facial- Antes peleaba mucho-

-Le ganaste al hombre más hábil en Kendo y todos dicen que ni te esforzaste-

-Si se hubiese concentrado en lugar de dejarse llevar hubiese durado unos minutos más-

-El profesor de Gimnasia admitió nunca haber visto algo igual en otro estudiante-

-Conozco personas más fuertes que yo- dioses, peligros Omega y esas cosas claro.

-Eso daría miedo-

-La verdad si- cuanta verdad.

Issei volvió a mirar en dirección al séquito de Sona, Aika noto aquello y sonrió traviesa, no solo veía a través de la ropa para descubrir secretos, ella recordaba la plática con Souna cuando se disculpó por sus acciones.

 _-Kaichou, podría decirle a Hyodo…-_

 _-Seria mejor que se lo dijeses tu….- pensó un segundo antes de continuar- Y si lo haces dile por su nombre de pila, no le gustan las formalidades por lo que si comienzas por apellido lo tomara mal-_

 _No sabía cuanta verdad, Souna salió del salón, Aika decidió esperar para disculparse y se quedó cerca cuando la hora del almuerzo acabo, nunca vio a Issei volver aquella hora, ni Souna._

Y justo al momento de que Issei saliera del aula las chicas comenzaron a mirarla mal por avergonzar al nuevo adonis sustituyendo al príncipe Kiba, si bien la mayoría de sus compañeras la veían extraña antes ahora todo el mundo la ignoraba y señalaba con comentarios groseros

Culpa a las hormonas adolescentes sin vida propia que prefieren fijarse en la vida y apariencia de otras personas. Idiotas, a fin de cuentas.

-Sabes, antes de venir aquí pase a ver al director para ver lo de mi detención, clases extra-

-Je…- sonriendo levemente.

-Y justo entro Kaichou cuando iba de salida- sin querer Issei levanto la mirada demasiado rápido, pero siguió callado- Escuche que tiene que leer unos informes de dos nuevos estudiantes, le llevaría casi todo el almuerzo ¿No crees? –

-….- silencio unos segundos, una sonrisa zorruna apareció- Tengo algo que hacer, bye loca-

-Adiós niño polla- brinco nervioso, evitando que alguien note su sonrojo.

 _-'Esta mujer esta de puta madre'-_ diciéndolo por su gran atrevimiento, no se enojó, solo rio un poco- _'¿Dónde eh escuchado eso?'_ \- siguiendo su camino. Pero antes paso de nuevo a la cafetería.

Las súbditas de Sona se sonrojaron imaginando situaciones cada una. Ninguna decía algo de esto con los demás, incluso si esto fuese mal visto si sus padres se enteran, aunque mas bien ellos dos eran los que no se daban cuenta de la chispa que ambos transmitían juntos.

La Reyna del tablero lo entendió en la mañana base a algo, aunque ridículo pero que era verdad, porque conocía a su Rey Sona Sitri, sabía que Issei había llegado tarde, su mochila fue claro y el como paso de largo del profesor al este hablar con Sona fue suficiente. No lo castigo.

Era eso.

Ridículo.

Pero tenía méritos.

Ella no lo castigo.

Se lo hubiese dicho a ella si fuese eso, pero no.

Y lo peor,

Llegar a su lado.

Incluso Tsubaki escucho el sonido de ambos hablar acercándose al salón, incluida la heredera Gremory, alguien quien en las mentes de todas no podía significar algo más que un obstáculo. Aunque eso era algo que nunca admitirían, también la respetan por supuesto como para levantar la voz.

Ahora ¿Por qué nadie dice algo sobre esto? A sus padres un ejemplo, reportar que su hija esta 'Tonteando', deberían, deberían sin duda, pero no. Todas ellas eligieron ser parte de su clan por decisión propia, ella las busco, no forzándolas, no en juegos peligrosos, les dijo de los beneficios, algo que todas querían, ser algo en la vida, no malgastar sus habilidades, ser sirvientas no tenía nada de eso, claro que la 'clase' es obligatoria pero hacían mas que eso, peleaban por el sueño de su 'Rey', un sueño, una meta demasiado noble para una heredera del clan Sitri, una demonio de sangre pura.

Por eso darian su vida por ella.

Y la cuidarían.

¿Como hacen eso?

Sona era lista, con modales, amable a quien lo merece, en términos era hermosa, Rias lo es también, pero ella entra más la palabra 'Dotada' y eso acapara sin duda.

Pero incluso eso, ambas eran mejores amigas, diferentes, pero lo eran. Ellas sabían, saben, lo veían, lo ven, Sona no era la persona que se relaciona mucho y ni hablar de sentimientos, nadie podía sacarle una sonrisa, ni siquiera ellas una sola que demostrara su felicidad.

Tsubaki sabía, por no hablar de todas, que Issei era un humano, un humano que de un día para otro logra cosas que nadie podía. Lo sentían, de alguna forma sabían que ellos dos tenían eso 'Chispa' y aunque sea mal visto si alguien de arriba se entera, la protegerán, si esto toma aquellos rumbos la apoyaran.

Siempre.

Rias y su sequito parecían no captarlo, ya ellos después lo sabrían.

.

.

.

Minutos después….

.

.

.

Nock nock

Una puerta y el sonido de alguien querer entrar.

Sona para de leer los papeles un momento, sentada detrás de su escritorio levanta la mirada sin decir una palabra, no escucha el sonido de alguien conocido puesto que le dijo a Tsubaki que almorzaran sin ella teniendo unos asuntos que requieren su tiempo.

Baja la mirada devuelta a las hojas pensando que era su imaginación, había estado inmersa en esto desde que leyó la escuela de donde venían, la misma de Issei y eso llamo su atención, así tomándose su tiempo en leer eso.

Continuo con el del joven llamado Daniel Rodríguez de Argentina(suerte ¿no?), ya habiendo acabado con el de una chica rubia de segundo llamada Asia Fablet de Italia.

Nock nock

Eso no era su imaginación. Ni mucho menos cuando lentamente se abrió, entrecerró los ojos, pensando incluso que sus lentes estaban sucios. Y entonces paso.

Un helado de vainilla en vaso se asomo por la puerta, incrédula cerro los ojos varias veces. No, no era su visión.

-¿Puede este delicioso helado pasar y ser parte de la decoración de tu escritorio?-

Sona no necesitaba ayuda para saber quien era, rodando los ojos sin darse cuenta de que había una débil sonrisa en su boca.

-¿Issei?-

-No, no se quién es esa persona, pero si alguien puede hablar a través de un helado puede que sea él, nosotros vamos a quien lo necesita-

-…-

-¿El vainilla es un buen sabor?- Sona niega divertida, comenzando a olvidar que debería sentir la presencia.

-No mi favorito-

-Eso es un gran problema- el helado se movía de derecha a izquierda.

-Issei….-esta vez puso gran empeño en darle a entender que sabía que era él.

-Noooo, es el señor del almuerzo que viene a por su víctima, trayendo un almuerzo en altas calorías para atormentarla, buuuuu-

-Puedo ver tu mano- notando lo obvio que sostenía aquel postre.

-JODER- escucho desde el pasillo.

-Detención si no entras en los próximos tres segundos…- Una mano apareció con la indicación de parar.

-¡Bien!...- Issei entro con una sonrisa- No me gusta que me tachen de malo-

-Recuerdo mi asiento ser acordonado por cinta de policía-

-Era un crimen el que se sentaran en tu lugar-

-¿Me acosas?.

-Traigo helado, sino es suficiente te entrego mi vida- dramáticamente hincándose con la mirada gacha elevando el helado en vaso con tres bolas y algo de chocolate caer en cascada.

-Issei…- arrastrando las palabras queriendo sonar dura, raro pues siempre sonaba dura y autoritaria. Se encogió de hombros.

Sonriendo orgullosamente Issei levanto la cabeza.

-Como buen amigo me preocupe que no almorzaras-

-¿Y traes helado?-

Issei caminando y tomando asiento, poniendo el helado sobre el escritorio.

-No se que te gusta, fue al azar- Sona negando con la cabeza.

-Tenemos clase en quince minutos-

-No es como si tomara cinco- divertido por la situación.

-Nos toca gimnasia-

-Nada mejor que estar llenos de energía-

Silencio.

Issei sentado sonriente, con el saco y playera remangada hasta el antebrazo, un helado frente a Sona, quien suspiraba cansada, escondiendo lo divertida que se sentía del asunto. Pensando increíblemente en jugar con la información leída, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que ya lo supiera.

-Es por la hipotética parte en la que alguien entro tarde siendo que solo es eso, yo solo regresaba del baño y solo me debes una ¿Recuerdas? - Puede que diga eso pero esto es un claro soborno.

Sona lo hizo, no entendía como una llegada tarde equivaldría a saltar para salvarla y aunque ella sin duda podía resolver el problema ya habían sido dos veces. Por eso haría eso, tomaría su intento de soborno solo para darle a entender que no había problema, si por eso lo hacía. ¿verdad? No podía haber absolutamente nada de malo ahora que ellos eran….amigos…era su amigo.

-Hm…bien- solo dijo eso y lo tomo no sin antes-…Pero mi favorita es el limón- ella dio un bocado degustando, el frío en su boca era reconfortante, la vainilla era delicioso junto con el chocolate derretido, curiosamente un poco más de lo que recordaba, su rostro se expresaba, decía que le gustaba y no lo admitiría.

-Es bueno saberlo- anotando eso en la cabeza.

-¿Eres así con todos tus amigos? ¿Les das helado para compensar algo? –

Llevándose una segunda cucharada a la boca, Issei la miraba el como aún se mantenía leyendo unas hojas, pero más que nada era donde iba a parar aquel helado, por alguna razón veía sus labios con mucho interés, espabilo por la pregunta. Agradecía que no lo vio y tomo una postura pensante.

-A uno solo le ofrezco comida y dos arpías solo quieren caridad los demás son nobles de corazón como yo- asintiendo convencido.

-¿Arpias?- lo miro una fracción de segundo con un ligero tono amenazante. Issei hizo caso omiso.

-Están locas-

-¿Son tus amigas?-

-Ya, pero Ana es mi maestra encargada-

-Oh…- Sona sabía que era, lo decía muy bien en estas hojas junto de quien fue la Maestra, Anastasia era el nombre de aquella mujer rubia con mirada altanera, de Rusia, más diplomas y doctorados alguna vez obtenido de Harvard, una genio en pocos términos- Aun así, no debes insultarla-

-NUNCAAAAA- volvió lo dramático- Leí que ser honesto y decir lo que piensas, más que nada groserías, elimina la mayoría de la tensión en nuestro cuerpo, de esa forma no me enfurezco y cuido de que no me dé un infarto, Putas que…..- declaro.

-Hyodo….- uhhh eso fue mucho frio, se congelo en su asiento- No digas groserías frente a mi-

-E-eh y-yooo-

Por alguna razón, sus palabras le llegaron.

-Tch! De acuerdo, pero solo frente a ti tratare de no decir nada…-

 _ **-[Mandilón….]-**_

 _-'¡Hijo de puta!'-_

-¿Y eres grosero con todos tus amigos?-

-La mayoría, pero así nos llevamos, solo Asia se salva por ser muy inocente y Ross no es muy convincente-

-¿Ross?- el ultimo nombre no lo conocía, ignorando su oportunidad de mencionar a la rubia.

-La chica del otro día- sonrió recordándola, Issei tenía suerte de que Sona no lo miraba en ese instante- Es amiga de Ana y nos enseña economía a todos, dicen que es muy coda-

-¿Y no hay alguna chica a la que respetes? Parece que las tratas muy abiertamente-

-¡Siempre honesto!-

-Ya…-

-Respeto a una, tal vez porque es mi mejor amiga- eso si le llamo la atención.

-¿Mejor amiga?...-

-¡Si! Al principio no nos llevábamos bien porque ella era de familia rica y siempre se la pasaba queriendo enseñarme modales, es la responsable de que aprendiera a manejar todos los cubiertos-

-¿Todos?- con incredulidad.

-Es que ese fue el trato, le enseñe a jugar videojuegos y ella me enseño modales ¡pero eso sí! ¡NUNCA PUDO CON MIS GROSERÍAS DE LA HOSTIA!- Sona no sabía si aquello ultimo era una.

-Esa chica…..-

-FAY así le digo yo- hinchando sus pulmones de orgullo.

-Fay debe ser impresionante si te enseño modales-

-Meee es un poco bajita y rubia con rizos alborotados, aunque ambas son iguales en usar lentes, aunque ella usaba unos redondos y siempre le decía Hermione para molestarla-

-¿Harry potter?- dijo, quiso corregirse cuando vio los ojos del castaño iluminarse junto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja crecer en un segundo. Su helado iba por la mitad y las hojas a un lado.

-¡SI! ¡Sabía que alguien se daría cuenta! ella es de Inglaterra y es un pecado que no conozca aquellos famosos libros-

Sona era una gran lectora, desperdiciar aquellos buenos ejemplares humanos era un desperdicio, reconocía que había humanos con increíble imaginación.

-¿Y chicos? Parece que solo te rodeas de mujeres- cierto reproche acompaño sus palabras, Issei no parece notarlo.

-Saji es mi casi mejor amigo hombre, je je ambos nos embriagamos como si no hubiese mañana….-Miro a Sona que levantaba una ceja- ….Solo una vez…- se excusó- también esta Sarou un aficionado al boxeo y al que soborno con comida Daniel es un miedoso pero tiene un futuro prometedor como Chef aunque la mayoría de la comida es suya-

-Pero se ve muy delgado-

-Puede ser delgado, pero se ejercita todas las mañanas, es muy rapi…..espera-Sona escondió su evidente sonrisa con los papeles al frente- ¿Como sabes que es delgado?-

Obviamente se hace el desentendido.

-Era para lo que me llamo el director, dos compañeros tuyos vienen hoy a inscribirse, me quedare junto con Tsubaki para su pequeño examen-

-¿QUE? ¡Tan rápido!- Sona se acomodó los lentes.

-¿Lo sabias?- Issei entrecerró los ojos deteniéndose por un segundo.

-Hablé con ellos hace unos días, pensé que se tomarían unos días no hoy, Danny y Asia cierto…. los más inocentes- de alguna forma comenzó a crear planes maquiavélicos.

-Ella aplica para segundo y Daniel aplica para nuestro grado-

-Reyna…- gruñe, pensó que ambos irían a segundo pero la caída aun tenia en mente lo del golpe que le dio al pelinegro, una venganza que no vio venir, así son las mujeres.

Sona mira el reloj de mesa a su lado, se da cuenta que no solo ya era hora, iban tarde.

 _-'El tiempo vuela….'-_ mira al castaño sentado sonriente, mirándola.

Sus mejillas quieren arder, pero ella se controla. Issei mira el reloj y este no evita silbar mientras abre los ojos y habla como si tampoco se lo creyera.

-Jajaja justo a tiempo….-

-Vamos tarde- declara cruzándose de brazos, se levanta e Issei la imita.

-Es gimnasia, mientras lleguemos estamos bien-

-Cuestiono tu forma de pensar, podrían castigarte por eso-

-Estoy contigo- ambos caminan a la puerta, Issei le abre y ella sale primero.

-Comienzo a pensar que esta amistad fue planeada- no lo dice enserio, pero ciertamente comienza a darse cuenta de que ha dejado pasar unas cosas hoy mismo, pero su mente no puede sino ignorarlo sin entender, su charla había sido de esas que, aunque no eran importantes o un tema en particular se sentía bien hablarlo y adentrarse tanto, había hecho muchas preguntas de eso comenzó a darse cuenta.

Quería saber más de él. Pero _¿Por qué?_

Un leve tintineo en la mente del castaño al recordar su plan inicial, si y no a la vez, pensaba vigilarla al igual que Rias pero, no evita querer descargarse con ella y ser el mismo, no evita pensar gracioso a su alrededor. No sabe si es porque le recuerda cierta Maga rubia e igual con lentes solo la diferencia de estatura y edad, Le Fay era un año menor, pero se veía de escuela intermedia tipo secundaria lo cual añadiendo su mueca enfadada nunca pudo evitar divertiste.

-Que va, me gusta estar contigo- dice honestamente no sabiendo ni el mismo el peso de aquella oración, ella aminora la velocidad y con los ojos abiertos se le queda mirando, acomodándose los lentes- ¡Y eso es amistad, el querer estar juntos para divertirse!- algo la mueve y lo alcanza.

No sabe, no entiende, tal vez sea eso, Rias le decía lo mismo a veces, pero el sentimiento, tan extraño, tan diferente y eso ambos lo sentían e ignoraban.

-Pues parece que tú eres el único que se divierte- atraviesan pasillos.

-IMPOSIBLE ¿acaso no te diviertes? -Girar caminando de reversa inclinando la cabeza e intentando parecer triste.

Arquea una ceja, pero no responde.

-YA SE- Sona tiembla levemente- Un día de estos debemos ir al centro ¿Has ido?-

Sintiendo un bloqueo sin saber que responder.

-N-no yo no…..-

-¡Perfecto! Veré si Asia o Danny nos acompañan, también deberías invitar a Tsubaki y las demás ¿Debería decirle algo al rubiales niño bonito o koneko? Hmmmm- se pone a pensar como si fuese lo mas importante del mundo, hasta este punto Issei caminaba de espaldas y nadie se preguntaba como es que sabía como y donde girar al llegar a la pared.

Por alguna razón se siente algo decepcionada pero niega mentalmente.

-Espero no planees drogar a todos-

-Me has descubierto- niega divertido- Tengo quien puede pasarnos éxtasis o DMT a buen precio, el problema es que esta en México ¿Cres que pueda mandarlo por paquetería?-

-Nunca he recibido o enviado paquetes- admitió siguiendo la corriente.

Ambos llegaron a los vestidores, curiosamente no se habían topado con alguien.

-Te veo luego- dijo Issei siguiendo su camino aun caminando de reversa, Sona no pudo sino pensar en lo raro que fue todo eso. En fin, abrió la puerta con calma y entonces…..

-Kaichou- la voz de Tsubaki saliendo de un pasillo por donde habían venido. Y antes de preguntar ¿Qué pasa? Una multitud de alumnos caminaban detrás de ella, incluida Rias y Akeno, solo los de su clase pues vestidores hay para cada grado y clase.

-Llegan tarde-dijo cruzándose de brazos, los chicos tragaron saliva.

-¡HUBO UN SIMULACRO!- Se excusaron los chicos y las chicas asintieron. Miro a Tsubaki.

-Al acabar el almuerzo los profesores nos reunieron para un simulacro de sismo, al parecer recientemente en muchas partes del mundo hubo sismos y temblores alcanzando el 8.2 en zonas desiertas mas que nada, no hubo vidas en juego, pero el país lanzo un sonido de alerta-

-De la que te salvaste Souna- se acercó Rias, los chicos se fueron rápido y las chicas comenzaron a entrar a cambiarse.

Sona recordó algo que le dijo el director.

.

 _-Estos son los nuevos alumnos Souna-san…- un hombre entre sus 60 y 65 con cabellera corta algo gris, apenas mas alto que un alumno de ultimo año, algo de sobrepeso vestido de traje negro y corbata azul con circulos_

 _Ella recibió una carpeta con las hojas de dos nuevos alumnos._

 _-Perdona este pedido nuevamente pues también es repentino, no había información hasta esta mañana y el sistema anda funcionando mal considerando que los puso hoy mismo para el examen, por lo que te pediré estudies su información y esta tarde aplicarles lo correspondiente-_

 _-No es ningún problema-_

 _-Gracias, avisare a tu siguiente clase por si te demoras, también para almorzar y no te preocupes por ser interrumpida-_

 _-Gracias- ciertamente no fue interrumpida._

.

-Tenia trabajo como presidenta Rias-

Ya no había nadie solo demonios (as).

-Y de la que te perdiste, Issei comió con nosotros hoy pero a mitad de la buena platica se cambio de mesa y no adivinaras con quien fue….-

-No me lo puedo imaginar…..- las cuatro entraron y la conversación siguió.

.

.

.

Minutos después…Gimnasia…..

.

.

.

-Muy bien chicos, en vista de la semana pasada e ignorando a los pocos que mostraron verdadero desempeño hoy comenzaremos con verdaderos retos de gimnasia…- Issei estaba que se dormía, en multitud de hombres.

 _ **-[Vaya bipolar colega tengo]-**_ apareció Ddraig de repente, Issei abrió los ojos.

 _-'¡CARAJO! que te tiene tan ocupado que no te oigo desde hace horas'-_

 _ **-[Hmmm estaba viendo películas de Dragones, encontré esta de animación con titulo de como domarnos ¿Es que la mayoría piensa que no hablamos?]-**_

 _-'¿Que me dices? no creo que un Dragon en el pasado haya hablado con su almuerzo antes de comerlo'-_

 _ **-[Tuche]-**_

-…..Eso es lo que harán- el profesor estaba detrás suyo y muchos lo miraban temerosos-Joven hyodo ¿Esta prestando atención?-

Su voz alcanzo al grupo de chicas que esperaba indicaciones de su profesor.

-¡No señor!- levanto la mano en forma de saludo serio de la nada.

-¿Se está burlando?-

-¡S-NO SEÑOR!-

-…..-

A lo lejos Sona sonrió de medio lado, todas las chicas de inmediato prestaron atención.

-Cincuenta lagartijas-

De inmediato se tiro al piso comenzando rápidamente con el ejercicio, en cinco segundos ya iba 15, y volvió a hablar.

-Una mano Hyodo, demuéstrales lo que son agallas-

Para sorpresa no aminoro en velocidad cuando inutilizo la izquierda.

-¡KYAAAA!- chicas estaban que babeaban.

Y en un minuto había acabado incluso extras porque no llevaba cuenta. Pero el profesor no lo dejo.

-Ahora haz un salto mortal en tu lugar-

Nadie quito los ojos, dio la vuelta completa sin mostrar sobreesfuerzo.

-¡LISTO SEÑOR!-

-Ahora hacia atrás- de nuevo lo hizo sin vacilar- camina con las manos- fácilmente puso ambas manos en el suelo y elevo los pies, al darles la espalda evito que lo vieran cuando su playera blanca cayo dejando el abdomen al aire, pero le vieron la parte inferior de la espalda y eso fue suficiente para sonrojar a toda fémina.

-¡ISSEI-SAMA!-Gritaron muchas.

-LOCAS HIJAS DE…-

-Hyodo, dale vueltas a la cancha hasta que tus compañeros terminen la rutina que tenia preparada para la clase.

-¡SI SEÑOR!-

Y se fue. Corriendo con las manos.

En fin, a los chicos les tomo veinte minutos terminar. Las chicas estaban haciendo ejercicios de estiramientos.

-Muy bien, ya que calentaron comenzaremos con un deporte favorito- mostro un balón.

Aunque algunos estaban cansados todos parecían animarse repentinamente. Fue entonces que todos cayeron en cuenta de algo, issei estuvo corriendo por mas de veinte minutos, giraron a verlo acostado mirando el techo, ajeno a todo.

-Se dividirán en grupos de cinco, viendo que son solo diez alumnos esto será un partido amistoso que abarcara el resto de mi clase, y si quieren pueden jugar contra los de segundo que están pronto a jugar baloncesto-

Algunos chicos miraron al príncipe Kiba planeando una jugada con sus compañeros, no pudieron evitar pensar en grande.

-H-Hey Hyodo….- uno de los valientes con los huevos en la garganta sudando incluso se atrevió a hablarle, Issei giro para verlo, esperando- ….Quieres unírtenos a j-jugar, seria un honor…..-

-Corta el rollo- el chico de cabellos azul oscuro con gafas tembló-Y seguro ¿Por qué no? No hay nada mas que hacer…..- el chico pensó que tal vez estaría algo cansado pero nadie quería meterse con el mas rudo de la escuela, nadie.

Los demás chicos apenas decían algo en presencia del castaño y en un minuto ya estaban en formación.

Los alumnos que no jugaban de igual manera que la ultima vez que jugo Issei todos corrieron a mirar, las chicas estaban haciendo porras al castaño y muchos juraban ver fuego en sus ojos pero no de felicidad.

-¡Comiencen!-

Saco el equipo contrario e Issei como intermedio intento bloquear.

Fue un segundo, miro a su alrededor buscando y analizando, sus ojos chocaron inevitablemente con la heredera Sitri que igual que la ultima vez lo había ido a ver y de repente, todo era tan divertido. Como cuando estaba con Yasaka, Rossweisse e incluso Le Fay, todo tenía un mejor significado, las cosas, cualquier cosa, merece la pena divertiste, en grande.

Le robo el balón tan rápido que cuando el adversario lo noto este ya estaba corriendo en dirección a la portería y con la pelota en sus pies.

-¡ISSEI-SAMA!-

-¡ES EL MEJOR!-

-¡Y bien dotado!- añadió Kiryuu sentado mirándolo.

-¡No me jodas! ¡Denme un p….!-

Evadió a uno más, meneándolo en el suelo y finalmente dejarlo ir entre los pies del portero que lo intento, fue un túnel perfecto.

-¡Vamos Issei!- Rias resaltando tanto la delantera que cree que si se inclina un poco más cae de frente. A su lado Akeno, le sorprendía no escucharla hablar en todo el día, vaya odio de una fémina feminazi extremista y etc….

-¿Qué crees que hago? ¿Bailar? ¿Vaya forma de apoyar?- nadie entendía como parecía no necesitar respirar tanto, ni siquiera estaba cansado.

-Y-yo solo-

-Fufufufu está actuando inapropiadamente ¿No lo cree Kaichou?- o si, ella y Tsubaki estaban al lado de ellas. Ambas en silencio.

-¡No caigas en sus tetras! ¡Lo dice porque no admite que soy un buen chico!-ahora elevo el balón hacia atrás y con la suela de tenis lo regreso mas alto pasando velozmente sobre los dos que venían en intento de quitárselo, fallando claro esta y algunas mujeres parecían desmayarse ¿Eso era normal?

La pelinegra tuvo un tic en la ceja izquierda, sonriendo forzosamente.

-T-tu un b-buen hombre? antes muerta que decirle eso a un estup…-

-Akeno-san- la nombrada se detuvo, notando que se había dejado llevar y que aquella voz era de Sona Sitri y también presidenta estudiantil, y era la primera vez que le hablaba por su nombre, aquello la heló y la sonrisa que tenia el castaño era tan obvia que tuvo que resistirse a más.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar….-

-¡Esperen!- Issei contra todo pronóstico estando con la portería vacía dio media vuelta y pateo en pase a uno de sus compañeros que incrédulo no se movió hasta cinco segundos después notando que ya vienen a quitárselo-Quiero escuchar eso- camino hacia ellas con tranquilidad y las manos en su nuca completamente ajeno ahora al juego.

-¿No es eso contra las reglas?- pregunto Akeno esperanzada.

-Tsubaki….- la aludida miro a su Rey con seguridad.

-En teoría si…-la pelinegra sonrió victoriosa-…Pero solo aplica a cuando es un partido oficial, esto es futbol rápido pues no hay un límite de tiempo o alguien que haga de arbitro- el profesor andaba muy ocupado.

(Yo la verdad no lo sé, soy hombre, mexicano, veintiún años, un padre aficionado y aun así yo nunca tuve interés realmente en el futbol, me gustaba más el baloncesto y me da hueva buscar)

-No lo voy a repetir- declaro Akeno cruzándose de brazos.

-Buu aguafiestas-

-¿No deberías volver al partido?- añadió Sona. Levanto los hombros.

-Puedo marcar gol cuando yo quiera- simple verdad.

-¿Entonces eres bueno? Eres una caja de sorpresas Issei-kun- Rias hablo e Issei sonrió distraídamente.

-Es sencillo cuando le entiendes además de que tuve unas cuantas clases en Brasil, los niños aunque ladronzuelos saben moverse mejor que estos- con el pulgar señalo a sus compañeros jugando atrás sin volear a verlos.

-¿Un buen lugar?- pregunto curiosa.

-Solo si te gustan las carreras que acaban en el polo norte-

-¿Q-que?-

-Jajajajajajaja- Rias entendió que le jugo una broma, sin poder enojarse sonríe algo avergonzada con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Deberías socializar más..- aconsejo Sona.

-Peeeeerooooo es muuuuuy fácil….-

-Dices que es fácil pero no anotas gol en una clara oportunidad- Los ojos de Issei brillan.

-Si quieres anoto uno- se defendió sonriendo confiado.

-No te veo hacerlo-

-Ohhhh- impresionado, Sona no evita la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro e Issei no puede dejar de mirarle a la cara.

Asombrado, divertido, detallando a la persona en sus ojos, no puede dejar de sonreír, estancado en su sonrisa y su mirada. Alguien se da cuenta e interviene antes de pasar a mayores.

-Issei-san, acaban de marcar gol en su equipo….- comento Tsubaki tosiendo un poco al principio. El castaño gira robóticamente, como si saliera de una ilusión. Pone los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno…..- habla aun de espaldas-….Ganare solo porque me lo ordenaste-

-¿Que? Yo solo…..-

Demasiado tarde, Issei sale corriendo teatralmente.

-¡PORQUE ME LO ORDENO!- Quien tenia el balon se sobresalta y alguien se lo quita, Issei avanza sin que lo toquen, muy veloz pero no lo suficiente para levantar sospechas. Y antes de que el portero pudiese decir algo la red se expande y un balón adentro es clara muestra de lo sucedido.

-¡GOOOOL!- Los chicos celebran como si fuese el mundial, están locos.

-¡KYYAAAA! ¡ISSEI-SAMA!- Las chicas mas locas que una cabra.

-¡NO TIENEN ALGO MEJOR QUE HACER!- pero lo ignoran- ¡HIJAS DE…..!-

-Isse….- Sona y esa voz que lo paraliza, puede que tenga similitudes con Le Fay pero claramente ella si ejerce su domino con carácter, la maga rubia se veía tan tierna que en ocasiones le jalaba las mejillas-…Sigue jugando-

-¡PORQUE ME LO ORDENO!- Sale corriendo.

Y de pronto se encuentra jugando con sus compañeros, andaba algo adolorido por su pelea con 'Ares' pero aun podía jactarse de habilidad en la escuela, todos eran tan débiles que apenas realmente se esforzaba en no explotar el balón de una patada.

Bueno., el partido acabo en un 5-1, todas del castaño.

-¡Eres increíble Hyodo!-dijo uno de sus compañeros.

-¡Pareces Ronaldinho en persona!- el original era mejor.

-'Si supieran….'-

-¡Hasta solo hubieses ganado!- ese no sabía cuánta razón tenía.

-Mm, fue sencillo- resto importancia

Las chicas se habían desmayado en el tercer gol, agradecía eso.

-Ya que acabo muy rápido que tal si me toca mirarlas jugar- sonriente y esperanzado de seguir divirtiéndose. Sona arqueo las cejas, Rias lo miro con una sonrisa tan perversa que no le ocurrió un chiste más en aquel momento.

-¿O podrías seguir jugando?- Sona mirando como todo el mundo parecía mas animado en un partido más.

-Demasiado fácil además me siento algo cansado-

-Pues no veo ni una gota de sudor tuya Issei- Rias sonriéndole, pero el castaño tenía la mirada en Sona, levanto los hombros restándole importancia.

-Sudor o no me gustaría verlas jugar-

 _ **-[No seria….. ¿Verla?]-**_

-Hm….- Rias lo pensó un momento, pero se tardó.

-No tengo objeciones con eso Rias…..- la pelirroja miro a su mejor amiga levemente impresionada de aceptar una petición ajena pero viendo que tenía la intención de jugar también no dijo más.

Tsubaki sonrió ante la reciente competitividad, pocas veces ambas jugaban, pero notar que Issei la animo de la nada y verle sonreír ahí entonces decide llamar a las chicas.

-¿Club contra consejo?- sonrió confiada Rias.

-No puedo negarme Rias- acepta no notando la creciente sonrisa de su mejor amiga. Rias mira expectante a Issei que miraba animado lo que iba a comenzar.

-Issei….-llamo.

-¿Qué roja?- ignora el apodo.

-Espero no se te olvide que eres parte de mi club ahora- abre los ojos sorprendido, Sona frunce el ceño y mira a Rias esperando una respuesta, ella lo nota y continua- Así que si llamas a Kiba-kun por mi lo agradecería-

-Que lo haga Akeno que parece va a explotar- reniega apuntando a la pelinegra apuñalando con la mirada al castaño.

 _ **-[Algo no anda bien con esa chica]-**_

 _-'Tiene un trauma con su papa, se que es malo pero me dan ganas de restregárselo a la cara'-_

 _ **-[Estas demente]-**_

 _-'Eso dijo Le Fay muuuchas veces'-_

Rias titubea al ser rechazada su petición, nunca se le había negado algo, excepto claro deshacer un matrimonio arreglado.

-B-bueno, vayan los dos y así arreglan las cosas- el castaño bufa y Akeno se cruza de brazos y decide irse sin él.

-Ahí va….-

-Solo acompáñala- añade Sona e Issei la mira, sin cansarse en esa actividad, Rias no siente en el ambiente y Tsubaki se acerca a paso mas lento de lo normal junto con las demás siervas de Sona.

-Vale, pero después no me digas que no lo intento- y camina a distancia prudencial sabiendo que ellas dos querían hablar a solas.

-¿Porque quieres que juegue?- Sona comienza cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh vamos Son…-

-Es Souna Rias…-

-Si bueno, tu has visto que es fuerte y esta en mi club y tú aceptaste-

-No niego eso pero nosotros somo demonios Rias, si alguno de nosotros se llega esforzar mas y lo conozco se que ira al centro de la diversión y si resulta herido….-

-Sona-

-Que- olvidando que la llamo por su verdadero nombre.

-Te preocupas mucho por él….- dice con cuidado mirando cada reacción de Sona. Ella la mira sin decir nada, sin moverse, apenas notándose su respiración, tomándose varios segundos aun sin saber cómo refutar eso, recuerda un único pero importante detalle.

-Es humano Rias, es un alumno, es un compañero nuestro y es mi…..- piensa bien en lo que va a decir-….Es mi amigo…- segura de eso pero dentro titubea-….al igual que tu si algo le pasa estará bajo mi responsabilidad-

-Creo recordarte que está en mi club por lo que es 'mi' responsabilidad-

-…..-

-Kaichou estamos listas- llega Tsubaki con el resto. Sona espera un segundo antes de dar media vuelta y caminar con dirección a una cancha libre, Momo y las demás la siguen no sabiendo que hacer pues escucharon.

-Hime-sama..- Tsubaki valientemente.

-Hm…- apenas la escucha.

-¿Hay algo en lo que podemos ayudarla? Claro, no intentaremos extralimitarnos con Hyodo….- incita a algo. Sona la mira detenidamente por un largo segundo.

-Esforcémonos-

Y la reina sonríe, las demás están aliviadas.

.

Issei…..

.

-¡HEY KIBA!- Issei habla antes que Akeno al llegar con el rubio hablando con sus compañeros, siendo hostigado a unos metros por un grupo de pubertas-¡Tu madre te llama!- sonríe al verlo confundido.

-Issei-s… ¿De que….?- Akeno habla.

-Kiba-kun, Rias nos necesita para jugar un poco, no le hagas caso a 'ese'-

-Oh uhmm- no sabe que decir.

-Venga rubiales, me han obligado a jugar como si fuese su sirviente y no quiero sufrir solo- omitiendo la palabra sirviente Kiba se despide de los demás.

Mientras el castaño tiene una idea viendo la silueta de Akeno, y por primera vez viendo fugazmente ese cuerpo de infarto, mas que nada busco sus pies, arquea una ceja y revisando rápidamente que no lo vean se dispone con un movimiento de dedos y las agujetas de Akeno se disuelven.

Traga saliva y moviendo su dedo índice nuevamente estas se cruzan y forman un enredo, por un segundo pensó en una forma perfecta pero seria muy, por no decir demasiado, peligroso y muy sospechoso.

Kiba llega a ella, recuerda que este podría arruinar sus planes.

-¡Venga rubiales tu novia nos espera!- el chico se sonroja fácil.

Y Akeno al querer girar.

-¡Kyaaaa!- cae.

¡Pum!

Su cara choca contra el suelo y no lo evita.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- No evita reírse al ver lo fácil que fue, Kiba aún más apenado se dispone a ayudarla.

-¿Akeno te encuentras bien?- la ayuda a ponerse de pie. Esta mira diabólicamente al castaño.

-¡Fuiste…!-

-Akeno perdón, pero Issei ha estado a diez metros de ti desde que llegaste, yo no lo vi moverse- defiende Kiba pues era la verdad que él creía.

-Me reí y es lo único por lo que me disculpo- levanta las manos en defensa. Pero por dentro una sonrisa maliciosa crece.

No tuvo de otra mas que sacudirse el polvo.

-Y como que nos falta alguien….- dice Issei con la mano en el mentón pensativo.

-Issei-sempai- el chico giro haciéndose el sorprendido, supo dónde estaba desde hace minutos.

-¡Koneko! dime quien falta para jugar porque claramente ellas son más! Espera…- volvió a pensar en la misma pose de hace un momento. Koneko estaba esperando otra reacción por lo que la paleta en su boca no tuvo buen sabor de repente.

Y enseguida todos fueron con Rias.

.

Todo el mundo reunido….

.

-¡NO TIENEN OTRO LADO PARA CHISMOSEAR!- Issei grito colérico por ver a todo el mundo, incluso el profesor, vislumbrar sentados y con pancartas de animación ¿Cómo diablos los hicieron tan rápido? Pensó fugazmente.

-Bueno…- Rias comenzó con la mano en el pecho, cerrando los ojos y una sonrisa algo altanera-…Estar con nosotros siempre llama la atención-

Estaban ya todos reunidos, sin decidir todavía que jugar, pero algunos compañeros estaban preparados para cualquier cosa como ya tener listo todos los balones de juego conocidos, red para voleibol y raquetas suficientes para tenis. Estaban locos.

Sona esperaba a que Rias le hablara.

-¡ENTONCES TENGO QUE JUNTARME MENOS CONTIGO!-

-¿E-eh? ¿A q-que te….?-

-Es algo que olvide decirte Rias….- Sona se acomodó los lentes como si hubiese hecho una jugada, Gremory finalmente la miro-...Issei odia las multitudes por lo que es normal verlo enojado-

-Hmmm creo haber….- pensó si lo había dicho.

-Issei no creo que deba gritar tanto- Kiba sudando nervioso.

-Issei-sempai es raro-

-Es un idiota-

-¡Estan locos! Imaginar que todo el mundo este mirándote, sin dejarte privacidad, que conozcan donde vives, que te gusta, que odias o que comiste ayer ¿Enserio no les molesta? ¿Son Youtubers o qué? Solo mírenme, descubren sobre mi intimidad y ya soy la puta noticia-

-¡Kyaaaaa!-

-¡POR FAVOR!-

-Issei, sin palabras o…..- Sona realmente causaba miedo que no la dejo continuar.

-Vale vale vale-

Rias los miro y de nuevo siente que va perdiendo, ese sentimiento no le gusta para nada.

-Dime Issei…- llamo y este la miro- … ¿Qué juego prefieres ahora?-

-No se ¿Proponer una partida en la consola cuenta?-

El sequito de Sona rio un poco ante su broma y Sona no pudo sino negar con la cabeza con una débil sonrisa adornándole.

-No creo…- no muy segura.

-¿Y porque no les preguntas a ellos?- señalo a kiba y los demás- ¿No pintan o qué?-

 _ **-[Realmente te gusta hacer el tonto]-**_

 _-'Diablos Ddraig, ahora si vuelves al tiempo en el que me sorprendía escucharte'-_

 _ **-[Je…]-**_

-Por mi esta bien Baloncesto- intervino Kiba.

-Lo que sempai dice-

-Lo que sea…-Akeno ciertamente parece querer no estar ahí pero su estatus se lo niega.

Sona miro a las demás, aunque todas se alzaron de hombros.

-Pero nos falta uno ¿no?- apunto Issei mirando a los demás. Sona cuenta con cinco y Rias con cuatro, una idea llega, pero decide esperar al verlas pensar sobre eso.

-Bueno, no conozco mas personas- Rias algo avergonzada. Akeno no sabe que decir pues siempre esta con Rias, Kiba no sabe si decir algo sea bueno ya que el si conoce personas y habla pero amigos amigos con quien se junte después no hay, Koneko guarda silencio estando el mismo dilema que Kiba.

-Podría una de mi equipo descansar…..- Sona nota la mano levantada del castaño.

-¿Puedo invitar a alguien?- Issei habla y todos lo miran, dejan pasar la sorpresa en sus ojos con lo que sonríe Issei divertido. Rias lo piensa un momento antes de asentir haciendo contacto visual con Sona quien no dice mas y lo deja continuar.

-No veo ningún problema- Ningún problema y si esto funcionaba pues vale.

Issei giro un poco la cabeza encontrando a Aika aun sola pero esta vez sin que alguien la insultara a espaldas o mirara mal. Kiryuu noto rápidamente los ojos del castaño y vio fácilmente la diversión en sus ojos.

 _-'Este chico esta demente'-_ mismo pensamiento que el Dragon celestial.

-¡Aika! ¡Únete a mi equipo hoy, y ustedes!- señalando a sus compañeros-¡Puede que sea una pervertida pero es honesta y habla de frente, esas clases de personas me agradan! ¡Y los que no son aquellos que hablan a espaldas así que si alguien quiere molestarla se las verá conmigo!-

Los chicos sudaron frio haciendo nota mental, las chicas se miraron entre si pero en vez de reflexionar estallaron.

-¡KYAAAAAA!-

-¡ISSEI-SAMA ES UN VERDADERO HOMBRE!-

-¡Y la tiene tan grande que solo una mujer mayor lo aguantaría!- Aika.

-¡SERAS HIJA DE…..!- Sona y su mirada-….Una pareja casada…-

Y las chicas solo se sonrojaron ante esa mención, pero ya nadie dijo mas, incluso unas se acercaron a aika antes de dirigirse a la cancha para preguntar sigilosamente si era cierto siendo un 'Por supuesto'. Como un hecho científico.

-Serás listilla- le dijo una vez llego al equipo Gremory mirando a los demás sin saber que decir.

-Y tu un Romeo- dijo riendo.

-Si bueno solo quise ayudar ¿Algún problema con eso pervertida?-

-Para nada y bien….- Issei noto eso, sabia que no la conocían mas que el nombre.

-Hola- dijo Rias educadamente, Akeno inclino la cabeza dándole una amable sonrisa pues le agrado un poco desde aquel día del desnudo.

-Bienvenida- dijo Kiba sonriente como siempre. Koneko levanto la mano.

-Dios mío con ustedes- ellos tuvieron tic, agradecía que Sona y su sequito se hayan alejado para planear la jugada y prepararse- Son tan bordes que apestan así se presenta- dijo con una sonrisa divertida, señalo a Rias- Esta es Rias y demás, le apodo roja y a veces tiende a ser mu sobreprotectora con ellos como si fuesen niños- Rias algo aturdida por saber como la miraba, Issei apunto a Akeno- Aquí tenemos a la clara y forma del feminismo- roja de la ira, lo demás se lo dijo en un susurro discreto pero igual Akeno lo escucho- Tiene un problemita familiar y por eso aborrece a los hombres-

-Pues te va a odiar mas si se entera de esto- dijo Aika y ninguno del séquito de Rias mas ella y menos Akeno evitaron sudar, Akeno estuvo así de cerca de explotar, Issei señalo a Kiba.

-Este rubio marca caballero es un buen tipo….- Kiba algo alegre de la buena fe de Issei-….pero sin agallas para pedirle a Tsubaki una cita- tuvo un tic en el ojo inclinando la cabeza con aura algo apagada. Aika se acomoda los lentes.

-Eso ya lo sabía- ahora mas deprimente. Issei señalo a Koneko.

-Y finalmente Koneko, que puedo decir además de lo mona que es y una fuerza sobrehumana- la aludida no evita sonreír descaradamente- y un dato, no menciones o preguntes sobre su hermana-

Dejo de sonreír.

-Eso no lo sabía-

-Si bueno, a lo mejor es porque está mas buena dado que me parece Koneko una de primero de secundaria que prepa- se la esta jugando, sabe que lo escuchan y que no pueden hacerle nada ya que lo dice en susurros.

-Si te escucha decirlo te mata-

-Como si me escuchara-

-Sabes, si sigues ayudándome así no podrás evitar que me enamore de ti-

La mira algo sorprendido con una ceja levantada y un 'Ehhh' debil.

Rias se sonroja, Akeno abre los ojos sorprendida, Kiba estupefacto, Koneko con la boca ligeramente abierta y un débil carmín en sus mejillas. Tsubaki se sonroja, al igual que las demás chicas, todas miran lentamente a su líder, Sona los mira sin decir algo sin cambiar su mirada, estaba esperando al castaño, su respuesta.

-…- finalmente sus labios se extienden hasta mostrar su dentadura blanca y no evita comenzar a reírse-JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA….-

Aika mira a Issei curiosa, no había hablado completamente enserio y estaba esperando algo diferente, exaltarse e incluso sonrojarse mas no reírse, sabia que no se burlaría de las personas, aunque apenas le conocía.

-No hice esto por algo así, es lo que hago, lo que eh hecho desde hace mucho, me gusta ayudar a las personas y si crees que busco el amor haciéndome el heroico te equivocas, solo hago lo que quiero sin segundas intenciones-

-¿Y Kaichou te gusta?-

Todos se congelaron, todos deberían haber comenzado a jugar, pero al final están quemando el tiempo escuchándolos a ambos, todos habían olvidado el juego que estaba a punto de comenzar, el réferi estaba a punto de lanzar el balón y ellos dos seguían hablando y demás escuchando.

Issei la miro dejando de reír, de sonreír, mirarla, pero sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno….-

 _ **-[Socio, en la que te metiste]-**_

 _-'…..'-_ sin saber que decirle-….Creo que es muy rápido ¿no lo crees? Acabamos de conocernos hace una semana y aunque celebro ser su amigo….- Sona no evito sonreír-….No se si sienta eso, pues…..-

 _ **-[Hmm Hipócrita]-**_

Porque no lo negó.

 _-'No ahora Ddraig te lo advierto'-_

 _ **-[…..]-**_

-Ya amaste a una ¿Verdad?- Ahora si se sonrojo- ¿Son novios?-

-No, ya no somos novios- porque ahora era su esposa. E intentando no pensar en Ross pues ellos técnicamente lo son, aunque ella no lo ha dicho más que él.

-¿Es la que te desvirgo?- ahora ardía en rojo- Eres todo un hombre Issei, todo un hombre-

Admitió antes de verla salir corriendo, posiblemente a intentar parar a las chicas de Sona quienes tenían el balón a punto de anotar tres puntos en la canasta, curiosamente Rias y su sequito reaccionaron gracias a Aika, comenzando a jugar también, pero regalando esos puntos. Issei movió su mirada a Sona quien también lo veía, chocando ambos pares de ojos, Rias se perdió eso junto con los demás, y por raro que parezca, Issei y Sona se sonrieron como si algo divertido hubiesen escuchado.

Y jugaron.

Rias perdió a una tabla de 22-20.

-Si bueno, no lo hicieron tan mal- dijo al ver a Rias y sus siervos algo depresivos.

-Casi no hiciste nada- cuestiono Akeno.

-¡Dos de ellas me bloqueaban todo el camino tú lo viste! ¡Y anote seis puntos cuando se distraían!-

-¡Hm!-

-Y tu principito- señalo al rubio quien rehuyó su mirada- Te congelaste con Tsubaki, bueno, ambos lo hicieron jajajajaja-

-Sempai malo- le golpeo en el estómago, posiblemente cobrándose por lo de hace rato-Kiba-sempai se esforzó-

-D-dale...- sobre exagerando el golpe-…E-esa si fue buena-

Y aunque perdieron todo el mundo estaba fascinado con la forma en que jugaron, incluso Aika consiguió dos puntos para sorpresa de muchos y aunque Issei sabia que se contuvieron decidió no exagerar esta vez, pero a la vista de todos estaban muy parejos.

-No puedo creer que perdiéramos- admitió Rias algo sorprendida. Akeno fue interrumpida por la llegada de Sona pero ninguna de las tres hablo más que cierto castaño,

-Nunca se gana Roja, una pelea perdida solo significa que debes esforzarte más la próxima vez-

-Fue un buen juego- admitió Sona. Rias negó sonriente.

-Bueno, por esta vez el marcador esta a tu Favor Souna así que disfrútalo-

-Hasta la próxima vez entonces- acomodando sus lentes.

-Vamonos- dijo Rias y sus siervos la comenzaron a seguir, Gremory miro a Issei quien se quedó quieto-¿No vienes también?-

-¿No sabia que hablabas por mi ahora también?- la chica se tambaleo.

-N-no yo solo decía-

-Ademas los vestidores son separados, no pensaras que yo….-

-N-no no no no es eso, solo…..- Rias entonces por primera vez desde hace mucho miro a Issei con otros ojos, pero sin saberlo aun, el chico le era muy interesante y ver su sonrisa dirigida a ella por primera vez la tomo por sorpresa.

-Solo bromeaba, nos vemos en clase-

Rias había escuchado su conversación con Kiryuu, y una perspectiva diferente fue la que obtuvo, Issei había roto con aquella chica a la que amo antes de regresar a la escuela por lo que técnicamente ahora no es un buen momento de hacer planes, porque al ver su mirada, tan firme, segura, no pudo reaccionar de otra manera que sentir una cálida braza de calor emanar en su pecho.

Definitivamente era lindo.

Pero como dijo, aquellas cosas requieren tiempo, algo no puede nacer de unos días sino tiene que crecer de forma mas lenta y cuidadosa, mayormente cuando el chico ya era ahora un hombre que había amado, intentar algo ahora era incluso para ella era muy bajo y sinvergüenza.

Bueno, no es como si Raiser estuviese a punto de venir en persona suponiendo que respete su decisión de terminar la escuela y hasta entonces ya vería si había tiempo.

-Nos vemos en clase- dedicando una sonrisa antes de irse y entonces paso algo por alto-Nos vemos Souna- y se retiro pensando en cómo podría ganarse su amistad solo para empezar, ignorando el egoísmo en eso.

-Son mejores amigas ¿Verdad?- pregunto sabiendo que estaba a su lado solamente a un paso de él.

-Desde nacimiento-

-¿De verdad? Me hubiese gustado algo así- un recuerdo de un o una chica en su infancia 'Shidou'.

Tanto misterio rodea a este hombre, Sona no podía ahora dejar pasar sus facciones, aquella mirada algo apagada, que detesto en ese momento, y aquella siempre sonrisa dudaba.

-Debemos ir a clase- dijo de pronto.

-¡Oh si!- recuperándose enseguida, todo un enigma- ¿Qué clase sigue? Espero no una actividad extracurricular- ambos comenzaron a caminar a mitad de los demás, actuando normales si llamar la atención para su sorpresa y entonces noto a su séquito avisar a los demás para regresar a la siguiente clase. Curioso.

-Se te envió un calendario Issei pero no, tenemos una hora de cocina mañana, jueves música y viernes arte-

-Te puedo decir que alguien que conozco se morirá por llegar a mañana-

-No puedo imaginar tu concepto de apetito-

-Bueno, es posible que lo notes enseguida…..-

Y la conversación fluye sin darse cuenta y las clases continúan con normalidad, pero diferente para pocos en los días venideros.

.

Varias horas después…

.

-Dime que ya acabo…..- Issei postrando el rosto en su mesa. Sona negó mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-Tienes suerte de haber respondido bien hace un momento- cuando la profesora de ciencias noto al castaño divagar pero respondiendo fácilmente sobre eso.

-Si bueno, soy bueno escuchando-

 _ **-[Que da casualidad que ahora puedo responderte cualquier pregunta y la búsqueda de una información en internet, tengo aquí una enciclopedia infinita que no pienso leer por gusto]-**_

-'Y yo ahora podre distraerme cuanto quiera'-pensó fugazmente- Y dime ¿a qué hora vendrán?-

-En una hora-

-¿Quién vendrá?- Rias curiosa, Issei le saco la lengua.

-Es un secreto roja, mañana lo sabrás-

-Mooo Issei ¿acaso solo Souna puede saber?- un mohín que le dio algo de risa.

-Bueno….- lo pensó un segundo-…Es Kaichou- dijo con simpleza restándole importancia al levantar ambos hombros.

-Rias-sama- Akeno sonriendo con complicidad- Tal vez seria bueno ocupar el tiempo para el 'trabajo'-

-Oh…- captando mensaje.

Akeno refiriéndose a que no habían realizado trabajos en mas de una semana y eso incluso Rias Gremory no se lo podía permitir pues estaba empeñada en ser la mejor en todo. Decidiendo lo misma en que Akeno tenía razón.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana- despidiéndose.

-Hasta mañana- las vio irse, sus ojos viajaron a su derecha con su mano recargada en su mejilla mirando sonriente a la heredera Sitri.

-Siento que debí irme hace un momento-

-Ne Souna ¿puedo esperarlos contigo?-

Pudiendo negarse, pudiendo haberlo dejado en la dirección para que espere, pero eso nunca fue una opción.

-Iré a la salida con Tsubaki, si quieres….-

-Iré, Kaichou es muy divertida- Sona negó tratando de ignorar ese brote cálido en su ser, ambos salieron en dirección a la salida de la escuela mientras sus demás siervas andan por la escuela para que nadie quede adentro.

-La mayoría no piensa eso- admitió en voz alta sin darse cuenta, demasiado tarde para corregirse.

-¡¿De verdad?! Pero a mi me agradas y siempre me divierto contigo, por eso eres mi amiga-

Mira al castaño un segundo antes de volver a mirar al frente, recordando lo escuchado en gimnasia y como siempre Issei causa 'cosas' cada día, el solo imaginar que ya ha amado hace que tenga muchas cosas que pensar, porque ahora no puede dejar de verlo de otra perspectiva. Aun en negación ella cree que ser su amiga, sobre todas las cosas es la mejor opción 'Y única' que cree porque sinceramente Sona en el mundo del romance era nefasta y al igual que Issei quien sin saber tuvo una relación que creció muy rápido, pero de la que está seguro amar y padre a los dieciséis no ayuda tampoco e ignorante de eso Sona en cambio solo conoce lo que ha leído, nunca había sentido algo así por lo que no puede verlo aun cuando esta ante sus ojos, igual que él.

-Si tu lo dices…- sonriendo verdaderamente, hoy sintiendo algo adoloridas sus mejillas, nunca había sonreído tanto en un día.

-Dime Kaichou ¿Sabías que Tsubaki y Kiba se lanzan miradas?-

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres? ¿Ambos se gustan?- verdaderamente sorprendida.

-¡Ya lo digo yo! Soy bueno en eso…-

 _ **-[HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA]-**_

 _-'¡SERAS PERRA MAL PARIDA HIJO DE….!'-_

-No lo había notado- sinceramente.

-Pensé lo sabias pues Tsubaki es tu amiga ¿no?-

Oh.

-Bueno…..- no sabiendo que decir- ¿Tu me dirías quien te gusta?-

Eso lo tomo por sorpresa y se llevo la mano derecha tocándose el mentón con el dedo índice.

-Solo si estuviese seguro….- admitió, aun siente que muchas cosas vienen.

Su camino siguió, llegaron a con Tsubaki en pocos segundos encontrándola parada verificando que todo alumno se retire. Sin mucho que decir opto por mantenerse al margen siendo algo observado con sorpresa por verlo con parte del consejo, pero esta vez no hubo murmullos porque los miraba a todos con seriedad fingida y una mueca que solo los soldados tienen haciéndose ver malhumorado. Pero solo exagerando.

Tsubaki sudo un poco cuando ahora todos parecían asustados y avanzar más rápido.

-Issei-san, no esperaba que su presencia fuese de mucha ayuda-

-Es psicología inversa, míralos mal y sabrán que no son bienvenidos- su mueca cambio a una de sorpresa al mirarla- Vaya, podría decirse que es la primera vez que me diriges la palabra- la chica se sonrojo levemente dándose cuenta de eso, añadiendo que las demás tampoco habían dicho algo al castaño.

-No estoy muy segura-

-Venga creo que ni eh hablado con las demás- eso si era cierto.

-Están patrullando-

-Otro día, mas diálogos- dijo dejando pasar esta ocasión.

-Concéntrense, no han de faltar muchos- Sona seria.

-¡Si Kaichou!- como un soldado con el puño en su pecho en juramento.

La gente solo avanza más rápido y el tiempo pasa sin mas hasta solo ver un par salir de ultimo.

Issei mira curioso en una dirección afuera de la calle, no por algún poder desconocido sino por las dos docenas de personas que se acercaban a la lejanía, cinco minutos estima, pero entre todos uno era singularmente de mayor presencia. Sus sentidos le avisan mas no era verdadero peligro.

-Nee Kaichou, que tal si me esperan en la sala del consejo, me gustaría sorprenderlos-avanzaban rápido, posiblemente autos, estima dos minutos.

-Y por esa misma razón me quedare, uno no sabe que pasa por tu cabeza o tu definición de lo que es sorpresa-

-Tsubaki?- esperanzando miro suplicante a la pelinegra de cabello largo y lacio quien negó divertida.

-Kaichou, déjeme reunirlas a todas, nos veremos en la sala del consejo- y comenzó a retirarse.

-Jo….- sin opciones.

-Sabia que tramabas algo-

-¡Pooor faaavooorr! ¡Seré tu sirviente de por vida!- dejándose llevar, verla abrir los ojos pero negando rápidamente.

-¿Que es lo que ocul…?-

El sonido de varios autos detenerse abruptamente frente a ellos hizo guardar silencio, Issei maldiciendo por dentro porque no sabe que pasa ahora.

 _-'¿Ddraig?'-_ Una segunda opinión.

 _ **-[Solo humanos, uno de ellos parece ser mas fuerte que el resto, es todo]-**_

-'Hmmm veamos que pasa…'-

Hombres bajaron vestidos de traje oscuro, todos con gafas oscuras siendo un claro ejemplo de Mafia japonesa, todos con armas escondidas, la pólvora era inconfundible, aunque al descubierto algunos llevaban cadenas, navajas e inclusive espadas por si no fuese más sorpresa.

Y al final, un hombre en forma de entre 40 a 45 años, vestido de Yukata blanca con haori verde oscuro y decoraciones moradas en los bordes, siendo el único en exhibir una pistola bañada en oro, anillos y el famoso abano suspirando una calada, mientras baja detrás salía también un chico que se veía entre asustado y engreído. Issei lo reconoció fácil como aquel al que rompió primero la cara cuando fue su primer día.

El pandillero que amenazo a Sona.

-Son ellos Padre, es aquel chico castaño y la plana del otro día que…..-claramente un niñito de papi.

-Te golpearon a ti y tus amigos- el chico asintió temeroso- No puedo sino avergonzarme aún mas de ti, pensar que un simple chico te venció y daño con facilidad, debería golpearte aquí mismo- escondida entre su haori una Katana con mango plateado y la figura de un lobo en el mango.

-Eso seria de puta madre- dio un paso al frente Issei sonriendo sin preocupación, uno quiso acercarse para golpearlo, pero el jefe levanto la mano para no hacerlo dejándole avanzar un poco, la voz de Sona fue baja pero clara.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- podía sentir lo enojada que estaba, Issei solo la miro de reojo.

-Vete, llama a la policía- guiñándole un ojo.

-No te dejare solo-

-No te lo estoy pidiendo-

-….-

-Deberías aprender mocoso- refiriéndose el líder a su hijo quien agacho un poco la mirada molesto pero sin decir algo- Un verdadero hombre no huye-

-Un verdadero hombre sabe cuándo rendirse-

-Supongo que sabes lo que pasara….- desenfundo la Katana, algo larga pero sin duda filosa.

-No lo decía por mi…-

Iba a continuar pero….

-¡JEFE!- Un grito y todos giraron viendo a cincuenta metros, un pelinegro sosteniendo tres hamburguesas que corría junto a una joven rubia quien se veía nerviosa y avergonzada- ¡Ya llegamos!-

Issei no podía pedir mejor momento para verlos.

-Esos son...- Sona detrás de él reconociendo sus rostros, hace una hora le llego sus solicitudes, no se imaginó que los vería tan rápido. Tal vez media hora después pues era temprano para su examen.

Trago saliva.

-Si...- ignorando a las dos docenas de Yakusas, algunos traían armas y el líder conservaba una Katana desenfundada- Esos son mis amigos- con una sonrisa torcida también sin poder creérselo.

Ahora... ¿Como carajos sale de esta?

-Mira lo que causas mocoso, ahora tendré que matar a uno mas, las chicas podríamos llevárnoslas-

-Cállate imbécil- Issei lo fulmino con la mira- O esa Katana podría acabar en tu garganta-

El hombre no podría admitirlo, admitir que aquellos ojos le calaron, pero deshizo el pensamiento y apretó con fuerza el mango.

-Jefe! ¿Venimos en un buen momento? - pregunto dudoso mirando sin preocupación a los Yakuzas. Vestido con unos jens negros con cadena, unos tenis de igual color para pasear una playera azul oscuro de manga larga.

-No c-creo que sea buen momento D-danny- dijo Asia nerviosa, usaba un vestido que cubría hasta los tobillos color azul cielo, tenis casuales a juego y una mochila de tirante en la que posiblemente llevaba materiales escolares.

-¿No? Se ven chistosos jajajajaja- el líder estaba que iba a matarlo primero.

-¿Padre?- no esperando una bofetada que lo hizo espabilar.

-Cuando pida tu opinión diré tu nombre, hasta entonces….-

-¡Oiga! ¡No puede pegarle a su hijo por solo llamarlo! ¡Es malo!-

-Asia…- Llamo Issei a la rubia que lo miro unos momentos antes de ponerse algo nerviosa.

-Hai I-issei- algo cohibida luego de que le enseñaran las chicas una foto del castaño, ciertamente no esperaba un joven de su casi misma edad.

-Porque no entran, yo me hare cargo-

-Ya te dije que no te voy a dejar solo- Sona ahora sin saber que hacer, ella planeaba lanzar un hechizo para dormirlos y cambiar unos recuerdos y ver que hacer con los mafiosos, pero con la llegada de los amigos del castaño llego a un camino sin salida.

-MUERAN-

Fue sorpresivo, pero no para Issei.

-Fácil- moverse al ultimo segundo, curiosamente Asia se alejó con facilidad, de un paso a la derecha, ver su reflejo y aprovechar para lanzarle un puñetazo, entrecerró los ojos cuando el hombre logro esquivarlo y saltar hacia atrás con la mirada oculta.

-Eso fue inesperado- admitió irguiéndose y mirarlo con una sonrisa confiada.

-jefe no pelee, pelear es malo- al menos ya no lloriquea. Issei miro al pelinegro y una sonrisa que asusto al chico apareció.

-Yo no voy a pelear, lo harás tu-

-¿QUE? Y-YO NO….-

-¿Y porque habría de ir a por el si resulta que eres un oponente digno, pocos han podido esquivar el filo de mi Katana, no pienso dejarte ir-

-Eso sonó Gay…- acuso- …Pero bueno mira, este chico al que subestimas es tan capaz de repetir los mismo que hice y mejor aún, puede hacer eso todo el día-

-Ohh bueno, si tú lo dices no veo porque no….- sonrió confiado.

-Issei- volvió Asia quien se mantenía tranquila a su lado nuevamente, susurro, pero eso no evitaba que Sona escuchara- No quiere que lo cure, siento que podría seguir con dolores-

-Pues sí, pero más tarde vale-

-Como es eso de que necesitas curación- no espero que hablara.

-E-eh bueno, Asia estudia medicina, ella ayudaba a dar primeros auxilios a muchas personas, puede que no lo parezca, pero ella es buena en lo que hace ¿Verdad?-

-E-eh ¡si!-

-Y bueno, le conté sobre aquellos accidentes hace unos días y dijo que una vez llegara iba a revisarme- de la que se salvó.

-¡Pero yo no quiero…!-Danny se agacha sin cambiar su expresión de berrinche, el hombre abre los ojos incrédulo, trata de regresar la espada para cortarle la cabeza pero simplemente inclina el cuello y pasa si rozarlo-¡….Perdone señor pero no quiero pelear!-

-¡Ya estas peleando!- lanza una serie de tajos que Danny esquiva sin esfuerzo alguno-¡Maldito!-

-¡Tampoco es bueno decir malas palabras!- retrocediendo pero sin preocupación.

-¡Callate!-

-¡JEFE! ¡Este sujeto es malo!-

-Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta-

Los hombres antes parecían confiados ahora miraban sorprendidos de ver a su lider en claros aprietos. El intento de pandillero comenzaba a temer de aquel grupo de adolescentes.

-¡Ya me canse! ¡MATENLOS!-

Pero antes de que alguno se moviera, Issei avanzo y golpeando a cuanto estorbara tomo al chico del otro día y sacando la pistola que traía en su espalda baja, tomarlo del cuello y quitando el seguro apunto a la cabeza.

Fue rápido, pero se contuvo, Sona solo seguía expectante y admiraba su velocidad con la que se movió por su excelente condición física y aquellos movimientos de artes marciales que lo hacían ver sorprendente.

-¡P-padre!- incluso aquel hombre reacciono ante su llamado, deteniéndose y girando viéndosele sudado y con el orgullo dañado al no poder siquiera acercársele, Danny aprovecho para esconderse detrás de Asia.

-¡Asia protégeme con tus poderes sanatorios!- la rubia negando avergonzada. Sona solo los miraba quien pensaba solo estaban jugando o un lenguaje de amigos que no conoce.

Volvieron al frente.

-¡Eres un inepto que no sabe defenderse!-

-¡Hiiiii!- asustado el muchacho no sabía que hacer mas cuando sus piernas no respondían y temblaban sin cesar.

Todos los mafiosos se mantuvieron en modo de ataque, algunos sorprendidos pues habian estado mirando a su líder pelear y sin darse cuenta fueron atacados sin piedad, el castaño era tan rápido y se movía con facilidad que ninguno pudo tener un tiro limpio, con miedo de fallar.

-¡Bajen las armas!- sin dejar de apuntar al idiota, estaban conmocionados sin moverse. Sona estaba petrificada pues todo se le estaba saliendo de las manos, por un momento maldijo al castaño que hacia movimientos muy rápidos y aleatorios.

Pero ninguno se detuvo y sin creérselo nadie Issei disparo a la pierna, ni siquiera tuvo que volver a hablar.

-¡AHH!- Se quejo mirando con lagrimas en los ojos la herida y la sangre que broto con rapidez.

.¡NO SE MUEVAN!- se veía agitado el líder mafioso con el sudor bajar por su frente, Daniel ni siquiera estaba cansado, muy lejos de aquella palabra, solo retrocedió unos pasos por seguridad con los ojos rojos, Issei juraba que un poco mas y rompe en llanto.

Estaba tenso, pero no impidió que ambos cruzasen una mirada y de inmediato aquel hombre entendió que hablaba enserio ¿Cómo lo supo? Fácil, en el pasado se había topado con todo tipo de personas que con solo verlos a los ojos tomarías preocupaciones, así fue lo mismo, sintió un pavor que recorrió su ser y no tuvo de otra que retroceder.

Aquellos ojos fue como mirar un rio de lava y fuego a punto de cernirse sobre su persona y detrás suyo una sombra enorme hizo que aquel hombre tuviera ganas de inclinarse lleno de pavor por ver una figura reptil más allá de su comprensión, flanqueo.

-Que quieres….- sin dejar mostrar aquel miedo solo el sudor bajar por su frente y el sonido rápido de sus latidos que Issei escuchaba fácilmente, notando el terror y sonriendo por dentro.

 ** _-[Hace mucho que no ocupas tu sed de sangre]-_**

 _-'Sabes que no me gusta usarlo como juguete como otros, pero este es una excepción'-_

 _ **-[Tu enfoque ha mejorado, solo el siente miedo los demás lo hacen por propia voluntad al verte en acción, vas a llamar la atención si sigues jugando]-**_

 _-'….Guarda su olor'-_

 _ **-[….Oh, entonces ya comienza]-**_

-Bajen sus armas y váyanse- sintió a dos venir por la espalda. Movió al idiota soltándolo un segundo, viendo las dos pistolas comenzar a apuntarle, agachándose, barriendo sus piernas, haciéndolos caer mientras flexionaba sus piernas y golpeaba a ambos en el pecho lanzándolos varios metros lejos aturdiéndolos al punto de desmayarse.

Muchos iban a saltar.

-Retrocedan- Eso hicieron- tomen a mi inútil hijo y vayámonos, es todo por hoy- guardando su espada sin dejar de mirar al chico- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-¿Tiene relevancia?-

-No…-

-Jefe! Se nos hace tarde para el examen- Daniel ya calmado sin sentir la tensión en el aire.

Sona finalmente los mira calculadoramente, Asia y Daniel no parecen asustados, ni siquiera intimidados u otro síntoma que delate nervios de la situación, ella lo estaba, estaba asustada por el tono de las cosas y la forma en que Issei tomaba el asunto, Sona no quería que algo les pasase.

-Vámonos- declaro y todos sin saber que hacer optaron por seguir a su líder, un minuto después y los autos se iban perdiéndose.

.

El hombre no estaba preocupado por su hijo que quería que lo llevasen al hospital, una idea loca considerando que tendrían que explicar la herida de bala en su pierna. Tontamente sentado al frente saca de un compartimiento una caja de puros, mira incrédulo el temblor en sus manos aun presente, entonces recuerda una escena del pasado, cuando era Joven y entrenaba kendo en un lugar apartado de la sociedad.

De igual forma se recordaba a si mismo engreído como su hijo, porque el sujeto al que pagaron por entrenarlo era lo que recordaba como su peor pesadilla, duro solo un año y eso porque no paso la prueba final. Lo recordaba, la regla para seguir bajo su tutela era cortar tres arboles consecutivas, si bien no eran enormes su joven miro incrédulo su tare imposible.

 _-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Jamás podría hacerlo! - rendido._

 _-No es imposible-_

 _-¡Lo es! ¡De verdad crees que podre hacerlo! ¡Jamás eh escuchado de alguien que…..!-_

 _¡FUZHH!_

 _Los arboles cayeron haciendo un ruido sordo._

De repente ya no estaba sino hasta el final de aquellos árboles, quedando hincado en el suelo aquel hombre de cabello gris corto de 70 años de edad, algo pequeño y delgado, pero con un rostro imperturbable por lo acontecido con un tajo de su espada. Cabe decir que después de eso jamás regreso pues el anciano ya no quiso enseñarle más.

Pero no fue el único recuerdo sino aquellos ojos similares que lo atormentaban reviviendo un recuerdo pasado que había sido oculto en lo profundo. Miro el puro y sin dudarlo lo encendió y comenzó a fumar mientras se alejaba.

Tenia una tarea, una tarea que no iba a llevar a cabo.

.

-¿Quiénes eran jefe? ¿los conocías?- Daniel curioso todos aun afuera.

-Na, ni idea, solo eran gánsters-

-Hams…¿que?-

-Algo similar a la mafia-

-¿Como capos de la droga? ¿Sicarios?- el pelinegro recordando su tiempo en américa latina.

-¿Sicarios?- ahora Asia confundida.

-En realidad son Yakusas, pero en pocos términos son iguales solo que los sicarios andan solos o en grupos pequeños-

-Woooo entonces eran malos-

-Te quería cortar a la mitad tú que crees-

-¿¡De verdad!? ¡pero si es lento!-

-Te lo dije, no te iba a hacer nada-

-Oigan…- Sona finalmente hablo con algo de incredulidad en su mirada.

-Oh es verdad sus exámenes- dijo Issei a ambos.

-No te preocupes Issei….- Asia queriendo añadir respeto pero negando al final- Eh estado estudiando mucho, estoy segura que pasare-

-¡Yo también! ¡Soy muy listo!- animado como un niño.

-Así se habla, ahora adentro que el tiempo vuela- los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia adentro. Sona los miraba avanzar cuando Issei gira y le sonríe- Vamos Kaichou no querrás atrasarte ¿verdad?-

Siempre eran sorpresas o algo nuevo, pero esto, en definitiva, Issei era un enigma.

.

-Kaichou! Que fue lo que la…..- Momo tuvo que callarse cuando miro a su líder con una cara de 'No ahora' entonces miro a los chicos detrás eliminando al castaño-..Oh-

-¡Hola a todas!- Daniel levantando y agitando su mano derecha con energía.

-Hola buenas tardes- Asia siendo más educada.

-Que tal- saludo Issei sonriente a un lado de Sona.

-Y ellos son?...- Ruruko de primer año no evito preguntarse en voz alta.

-Creo que son los amigos de Issei- Tomoe recordó ya que Tsubaki medio le explico, hablando de ella justamente entraba por la puerta con los exámenes en mano.

-¡De verdad!- se tapó la boca avergonzada.

-Kaichou, aquí traigo los exámenes para….- miro a los dos y a su Ama en consecuente quien se veía cansada- mmm creo que yo se los impartiré-

-Hola, mi nombre Daniel pero pueden decirme Danny- una enorme sonrisa que a todas al ver lo tierno que se veía no evitaron suspirar por su lindura.

-Asia Fablet, pueden decirme Asia-

-Y yo soy….- Issei.

-Alguien con quien necesito hablar- Sona de alguna forma se veía seria, Issei la miro curioso- Puedes acompañarme- no era pregunta.

Hubo silencio, Sona camino hacia la puerta saliendo, Issei no necesitaba sus habilidades para sentir todas las miradas a su espalda. Sin más la siguió.

-Bueno…. ¿tienen comida?- Danny.

.

Caminaron un poco apenas doblando el pasillo cuando ella giro y lo miro con una mirada que no pudo descifrar

-Sucede….-

-Que crees que hacías ahí-

-Eh bueno, quería bromear presentan…-

-Hablo de cuando arriesgaste tu vida rodeado de hombres armados que podrían haberte….-

-No iba a dejar que te pasara algo y sino recuerdo tu no quisiste entrar para llamar a la policía-

-No te iba a dejar solo si es lo que crees que….-

-Yo tampoco- admitió sin pensarlo- Aunque agradezco al final que ellos dos llegaran pues solo así encontré una abertura-

-No lo hagas-

-¿Que?-

-No vuelvas a arriesgarte así otra vez- se veía enojada, su mirada era casi forzada, y sus ojos brillaban, Issei simplemente tuvo que asentir en silencio mirando cada detalle de su rostro- Dilo-

-E-esta bien, tratare de no meterme en problemas- y su tensión se va, ve sus hombros relajarse, Issei no tenía ni idea de lo que la hizo pasar. Haberla preocupado.

-Bien ahora vamos a esperar a tus…-

Y la mira curioso, admirando su silueta, su caminar, dejándolo en blanco sin saber que pensar. Pero siguió, la alcanzo.

-Entonces…. ¿estarás libre este viernes?-

' _Invítala a salir'_

-Ya sabes, lo que dije hace rato queda en pie- refiriéndose a la salida con sus amigos, Tsubaki, Kiba y quien más se una.

Parecía planear una fiesta. Sona tomo un momento antes de abrir una puerta.

-…..Vemos-

Entro.

-Esa no es una respuesta-

-Es mi respuesta-

-¡Bien! Eh chicas decidme si Kaichou está libre este…..-viendo el cuarto vacío-…Woo ¿Nos tardamos?-

Sona camino a su escritorio viendo una nota encima, lo tomo y leyó.

'Continuamos con nuestros deberes, no se preocupe por nosotras'

Viendo que usualmente están muy competitivas no sabia si alegrarse o regañarlas cuando las vea.

-Entonces nos quedamos solos- Issei incluso silbo por lo vacío que se sentía, una habitación muy grande para dos mientras tres personas estaban a dos aulas cerca de ellos.

-Mmmm….- notándolo, Sona simplemente tomo asiento sin decir más, por dentro se debatía en si debían continuar su conversación pero ese no era el problema, el problema era aquel sentimiento de querer seguir diciendo algo, nunca le había pasado esto, ni con Rias había hablado tanto, conversaciones cortas o algunas algo largas pero no exactamente para socializar. Sus verdaderos deberes requerían todo su tiempo y ahora apenas piensa en eso ¿Cuánto mas tiempo? Lo ignora.

Issei miraba cada rincón con lujo de detalle.

Encontrando dos sofás a su derecha para seis personas, una mesa de madera con cristal encima y sobre esto un recipiente para te y una charola con dos tazas. Mirando las decoraciones del techo como la gran iluminación de vidrios que suele verse en mansiones, siendo no solo un lugar con clase sino rustico con apenas unas cuantas cosas de ricos.

Comparando con el club de ocultismo que tenía candelabros, velas e incluso cuadros muy raros esto era más decente y claramente ocultaba esa aura supersticiosa, cierto que se veía vacío, pero Issei tampoco era mucho de decoraciones, cuando construyo su fortaleza, ahora guarida secreta, ni siquiera pensó en los detalles dejándoselos al arquitecto que se encargara del diseño, lastima que le borro la memoria y sus trabajadores.

Entonces sus ojos miraron aquel juego de ajedrez cerca del balcón, justo para dos personas y la vista de gran parte de la escuela.

-Wooo me gusta esta aula- admitió, Sona levanto las cejas.

-¿De verdad?- un poco incrédula.

-De verdad- regreso asegurado- Es tranquilo y con buena vista, suficiente para mí, no soy de muchos muebles o decoraciones, bueno, solo navidad-

-¿Navidad?-

-Historia larga dime….- giro para sonreírle-….¿Que hacen aquí para pasar el rato?-

Una muy buena pregunta.

-Si sabes que es el consejo estudiantil-

-¿Todas las demás son tus amigas?-

Otra muy buena pregunta.

-…..Si-

-Tardaste, seguro alguna te cae mal-

Y la hace ponerse molesta pero no para reprenderlo.

-Seguro también uno de tus amigos te cae mal-

Muy inteligente.

-Oh! Me atrapaste jajajaja-

Y solo se ríe, ella no evita volver a sonreír.

-Pues Ana es muy exigente y un genio que me asusta-

-Es tu maestra, se supone que no le debes caer bien sino aprender-

-Aja eso y que bebió con adolescentes incluyéndome-

-¿De verdad?-

-Oh y no solo eso, es de esas personas que les gusta lo exótico- ahora lo miraba curiosa, cada vez tiene más preguntas que hacerlo- 'Pero que puedo decir yo….'- pensó por dentro.

-Mm…considero inapropiado esa actitud- Issei se encogió de hombros.

-Es de las mejores, supongo que por eso no le dicen nada-

-Vaya privilegios-

-Jajaja si, pero en definitiva es una genio, ni yo podría algún día aprender tanto como ella, tiene un doctorado en Botánica solo para poder plantar lo suyo- algo que menciono hace poco cuando quedo somnolienta y divertida luego de doce cervezas, pero basta de hablar de mi- ciertamente y no quería seguir cambiando unas cosas, sin razón no quería mentirle.

-Pues no hay mucho que decir-

-¿Bromeas?- eso la aturdió- Hace poco jugabas increíble, debo admitir que me sorprendiste con ese bloqueo de tiro que hubiese sido un empate-

-Tu tampoco jugabas tan mal-

-Porque soy increíble-

-Te creo- dijo en voz alta-….- dándose cuenta pero tarde.

Issei solo sonrió aún más, solo dos palabras y se siente sobrecargado de energía y un débil sonrojo muy contagioso sin saber.

-Pues tu también lo eres….- la miro un momento con brillo juguetón-….Seguro también entrenas ¿verdad?- lo pensó un momento.

-No es algo que pueda negar, con Tsubaki y las demás practicamos un poco cuando hay tiempo-

-Entrenar entre verdaderos amigos es la mejor forma para avanzar, por eso soy fuerte-

-Es una forma de….- la interrumpió.

-Es la verdad, teniendo la confianza para intercambiar golpes aun si pudieran lastimarse, a veces dejándose llevar, otras solo jugando y otras solo una práctica básica para verificar lo aprendido, las heridas sanan por eso al final lo que mas vale es estrechar la mano y una sonrisa, confianza que solo se gana con la amistad-

A veces…a veces logra sorprenderla.

Y en aquel pequeño silencio, antes de volver a iniciar.

La puerta se abre detrás suyo y dos conocidos entran.

-Sona eh venido a por la revancha, esta vez te….- Rias se detiene con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, alternando la mirada un par de veces sin parpadear. Akeno nota su presencia y se asusta ligeramente pues su Rey acababa de revelar el nombre se Sona a Issei, algo que pidió la Sitri por seguridad.

No es como si Issei supiera el peso del nombre completo. _Lo sabía_.

-¿Sona?- y quería hacer el tonto.

-Rias, no te esperaba- solo la Gremory reconocía su descontento con ella en su voz, olvidando de momento al castaño- Debiste avisar-

-Hm si, creo que debí avisar-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Akeno pregunto con la voz agria disfrazada de dulce, era fácil notar su descontento con Issei ahí mismo, el mismo solo sonrio burlesco.

-Que te-

-¿Qué te?-

-Que te importa- fue hilarante su sonrojo, cambio a Rias- ¿Por qué le dijiste Sona? ¿Un diminutivo entre amigas?- atrapada Rias dijo lo primero que pensó.

-S-sí, creo que sabes que ambas somos amigas de la infancia por lo que tendemos a referirnos de otra forma-

Salvada.

-Hm Sona….- se repitió divertido, la nombrada lo miro de reojo-…Me gusta, suena mejor que Souna- la miro atrapando sus ojos- Definitivamente te queda-

Ni siquiera Issei sabia porque decía eso, se estaba dejando llevar.

Incluso estando a varios metros las palabras se sintieron tan cerca.

Pero de nuevo todos son interrumpidos.

-¡Jefe ya acabe!- una puerta diferente que conducía a un aula desocupada se abrió con una voz en alto.

-Daniel ¿Podrías guardar la comida para después?- Asia sintiéndose incomoda de ver mucha comida ser devorada con facilidad, sabe que los alimentos son sagrados y deben ser comidos pero esto era otra cosa, ni durante la prueba el pelinegro dejo de comer ni por un segundo y Tsubaki no pude recriminarle luego de ver todos los aciertos que obtuvo, casi perfecto y parecía mas enfocado en masticar que responder. La joven rubia también era lista ya que fácilmente cumplió con lo señalado.

-Kaichou ya acaba…- se detuvo a ver la escena-..mos… ¿Paso algo?- notando el ambiente. Pero alguien lo rompió.

-¡Hola!- Daniel sin dudar camino hacia Rias y Akeno, las féminas lo miraron con algo de confusión por el repentino acercamiento- Mi nombre es Daniel y acabo de integrarme a esta escuela en el tercer año con 'El jefe'- saludando con la mano, sonriendo amigablemente a ambas.

-¿Q-quién?- pregunta Rias confundida. Akeno estaba de acuerdo con la Gremory.

-¡El jefe!- señalo a Issei quien los miraba con una ceja levantada- Es mi amigo-

-Retrocede Danny, estas invadiendo espacio personal- Issei dijo negando con la cabeza por su actitud tan energética, algo que creció rápido en las últimas semanas. Esas palabras lo escandalizaron.

-¡E-eh! ¿De verdad? Y-yo lo…- debió verlo venir.

-Daniel por favor debe calmarse- acercándose Asia sacando un pañuelo de su bolso.

-Y-yo l-lo….snif- no otra vez.

-N-no creo que sea para tanto, d-de verdad no me molesto- Rias estaba perpleja de ver el cambio de ánimo en un instante.

-E-enserio?-

-Si solo me sorprendió lo que dijiste mmm…Danny ¿verdad?- cambio al castaño- ¿No me dijiste que vendrían?- un débil puchero e Issei solo carraspeo sin mucho interés.

-No preguntaste-

-D-disculpa ¿Qué crees que haces?- Akeno llamo la atención, el pelinegro clavo sus ojos en ella segundos antes y por alguna razón la reina de Rias sintió una incomodidad peculiar, porque no había lujuria o deseo pervertido como cualquier otro hombre en su mirada. La veía como si hubiese descubierto algo increíble porque era emoción lo que demostraba por el brillo de los ojos negros del chico.

Quien dio unos pasos ignorando a todos y Akeno estaba confundida por su acción. Dos metros….uno….justo ahora si estaba invadiendo espacio personal, sorpresa al velo levantar las manos, ahí entonces la pelinegra cerro los ojos con algo de decepción.

-'Hombres….'- tenso el cuerpo, solo necesitaba una excusa para defenderse.

Pero aquello no llego.

Su cuerpo no fue profanado,

No de esa forma.

Toco sus mejillas y eso la asusto un poco, movimiento inesperado. Confundida decidió abrir los ojos solo para toparse con una mirada profunda sobre ella, lo vio ladear la cabeza de repente confundido, sus manos, mas especifico sus dedos la acariciaron sutilmente, profundizando en su piel con delicadeza, la estaba estudiando.

Molestia.

Algo pequeña.

Pero que logro despertarla de su ensoñación.

Continuando con la pregunta.

-¿Mm?- paro con su trabajo, mirándola por ultima vez de esa manera surcando una contagiosa sonrisa inocente que hizo a Akeno sentir picor en las mejillas.

Todos ahora los miraban a ambos. Sona estaba curiosamente callada observando, Tsubaki sonrojada por la escena al igual que Asia que parecía sacar vapor apunto de desmayarse, demasiado inocente, Rias sonrojada pero igual curiosa observaba a su amiga e Issei con cara de 'no me la creo'.

Bajo las manos y la miro con gran inocencia, ignorando lo causado.

-Es que eres un _ángel_ -

Se congelo-

-¿Q-que?...-

-Es que eres igual de hermosa que una ¿Eres una buena persona?-

-P-por supuesto…- tartamudeaba debilitada- ….Yo no soy como los hombres- trato de sonar dura.

-¡Lo sé!- sin aminorar su sonrisa- ¡Eres un ángel!- sin ver la diferencia.

Tan energético, a los demás excepto el castaño y Asia parecían sorprendidos por aquella noticia, obviamente las demás pensaban que solo era un juego de palabras ignorando la gran honestidad del muchacho. La cosa de no conocerlo.

Su sonrojo era evidente, ella temblaba por dentro, por fuera, sus ojos mirando a aquel pelinegro, alto, inclusive un poco mas que ella, delgado, su cabello desordenado pero que le quedaba a la perfección y aquella sonrisa que la paralizo. Porque no era como los otros, algo dentro de ella se lo decía siendo incapaz siquiera de empujarlo y decirle que se alejara, una primera impresión muy profunda.

-Danny creo que mejor nos vamos a casa- Issei, Akeno por primera vez se sintió agradecida con él, por el tiempo que rompió el hechizo en sus ojos, por la ignorancia al mundo que sufrió cerca de aquel chico. Algo muy profundo.

-Ehhh- haciendo un puchero.

-Daniel recuerde que dejamos las maletas sin organizar y la señorita Kunou se quedó sola junto con…-

-Espera que dijiste- Issei tenía los ojos abiertos.

-K-kunou-sama esta en su casa Issei-s….- y se quedo sin aliento, su mente vago unos segundos justo al final cuando se despedía esta mañana. Se llevo la mano a cara.

-Puta madre yo y mi boca-

-¡Jefe no diga groserías! ¡Es malo!-

-¿Kunou?- pregunto Sona de repente curiosa.

-¿No será el nombre de tu exnovia Issei?- intento acertar la gremory.

-Kunou es la….-se detuvo Asia un segundo recordando la memorizado-…Hermana menor de su 'Exnovia' – Issei se sonrojo sin querer por la mirada penetrante que le lanzo la pequeña monja, claramente no estaba contenta con su situación y sus 'mujeres'. Yasaka había tenido que explicarle de eso estaba seguro, pero aun así se sintió algo mal porque aunque para otros es el milagro del siglo para Issei no era mucho de su agrado amar a más de una.

Pero ya era muy tarde.

-Y ve a Issei como un modelo de hermano mayor o padre-

-¿Padre?- ahora fue Tsubaki.

-La señorita Kunou no tiene papa e Issei durante un tiempo la cuido además de salvarla de un incendio, es para ella un padre, solo tiene 10 años-

Como si la edad revelara todo los demás asintieron e Issei estaba muy sonrojado, Sona no dejaba de verlo y por alguna razón aquella imagen del castaño se le quedo grabada.

 _-'Tan serio antes….ahora parecía sumiso….interesante'-_ ideas vagaban por la cabeza de la Sitri.

-Eso es muy tierno…- dijo Rias y Tsubaki tuvo que aceptarlo también algo sonrojada.

-Solo falta que sea un lolicon…- comento Akeno con algo de enojo. Quien lo escucho, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo.

-¡El jefe no es eso!- Danny estaba alarmado, no le gusto que alguien como Akeno hablara así de su amigo aun si era un ángel, su naturaleza lo movió a levantarle la voz siendo la pelinegra sorprendida-¡Es el hombre más fuerte, honesto y amable que conozco, él es un _'héroe'_!...-

-Daniel por favor- ya no tan divertido el castaño decidió interferir- Sera mejor irnos, tengo que ver lo de mi…lo de Kunou- giro para ver a Sona- Nos vemos mañana…Sona- sonriéndole y causándole un calor en su pecho teniendo que evitar su mirada, eso solo lo hizo sonreír más sin saber por qué.

-Buenas tardes- se inclinó Asia con respeto.

-¡Adios!- como antes sonriente agitando la mano.

Y el trio se retiró rápidamente, solo despidiéndose con la cabeza de la Gremory.

Ya en privado Rias miro a su amiga y apenas abriendo ligeramente la boca.

-Ahora no Rias, en otro momento hablaremos ahora tengo asuntos que atender- Tsubaki sabia que no cierto eso.

-Y-yo….perdona no fue mi intención- un poco avergonzada, sin preguntarse como no lo sintió, ni los dos amigos del castaño.

-No importa _'A él le gusto….'_ Lo hecho, hecho esta, hablemos luego-

-S-si- retirándose con una Akeno aun en Shock.

Las cosas que pasan.

.

.

Casa de sus padres afuera.

.

.

-Supongo que esto se les olvido mencionar- dijo mirando la enorme diferencia de hace unos días.

-Mmmm Reyna y Ana dijeron que era necesario y p-perdone si olvide mencionarlo-

-Yo tengo hambre-

-….-

Su casa ya no estaba ahí, ya no eran dos pisos, abarcaba casi todo el terreno solo libre para unas flores alrededor, ahora había un cuarto piso y estaba seguro de ver sombrillas playeras en su techo, entrecerró los ojos dándose una idea.

También sentía las barreras, el trabajo de Rossweisse era perfecto.

-Ellos….-

-Reyna les hizo creer que siempre habían tenido esta casa, al igual que los vecinos….- susurro Asia lo último.

-Bueno, a la mierda todo-

-Jefe malo-

-Si si si quien mierdas te va a oír-

-¡Noooo!- tapándose los oídos.

Abrió la puerta. Las voces aparecieron.

-Shishishishi Onii-chan siempre fue amable, me rescato de un incendio y me llevo con mi…O-Onee-sama, si eso y ellos se gust….-

-Kunou….-dijo con una sonrisa algo fingida suspirando en el proceso, no niega que realmente le alegra verla solo si las circunstancias en las que su pequeña utilizo a su favor para venir no fuese tan sorpresivo y embarazoso por haber dicho algo apresurado, una parte enorgullecido y la otra no imaginando lo que podría conllevar eso si se repite.

Curiosamente estaba vestida con unos Falda color azul cielo pasando apenas los tobillos, una playera amarilla de manga corta con una corona y el logo de 'I am a princess', una sudadera rosa usado como cinturón, tenis casuales blancos, definitivamente se veía como cualquier niña normal de primaria además de su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo haciendo notar su tierno rostro como el arma mas poderosa contra sus padres y el por supuesto.

-¡Papi!- aquello no lo oculto, bajando del sillón y corriendo tan rápido hacia el que si bien pudo deternerla se pregunto como podría rechazar un abrazo de su hija adoptiva olvidando a sus padre. Danny y Asia sonrieron conmovidos. Niñatos.

Sus padres mirándolo curiosos, Sakura no estaba a la vista por lo cual dedujo, además de saber por sus sentidos que estaba arriba muy posiblemente durmiendo.

-¡Ehhh! ¿Como estas?-abrazándola al saltar encima suyo con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Bien! ¡Acabo de conocer a mis…!- le sonrió algo preocupado aprovechando que Kunou los bloqueaba, ella entendió- ¡Tus papas! ¡Son agradables y me estaban contando sobre ti!-

-¡Oh! ¿En verdad?.

-¡Si!-

-Hijo...- tuvo que prestar atención a sus padres. Miro a ambos y en sus ojos pudo ver el enorme interrogatorio por venir aunque también los miraban a ambos enternecidos, parecían haber llorado un poco al notar el rojizo de sus ojos en los dos-….Parece que tienes muchas mas historias que aun no nos has dicho-

-Y-yo bueno…..- no tenia como escapar de su madre.

-Arriesgaste tu vida para salvarla de un incendio- su padre lo miraba en contemplación, no encontrando ninguna cicatriz- Te diría que aquello fue arriesgado, pero viéndote ahora no puedo ocultar el orgullo que me nace- sonrió esquivando ambas miradas.

-Kunou-chan es una niña preciosa, saber que no tiene padres y que ve a su hermana mayor como madre y a ti como figura paterna es sorpresivo al igual que la llegada de tus amigos, aquello no nos lo dijiste y tuvimos que escuchar muchas cosas más de ti como para que me dé un ataque de nervios-

Su madre era tan suave, pero en sus palabras notaba un poco el reproche por su silencio.

-Y-yo…-

-Pero al igual que tu padre me siento orgullosa y espero escuchar próximamente tu versión hijo, puede que no estuve antes para ti pero ahora ambos- su padre asintió- queremos estar para ti todo el tiempo posible así que no mas secretos jovencito-

-Lo i-intentare mama-

-Shishishishi los abuelos te regañan- ambos alzaron ligeramente las cejas, no esperando aun la palabra 'abuelo'.

-Esto es tan conmovedor- giro para ver a Asia con un pañuelo secándose las lágrimas, Danny lloraba en silencio secándose con su manga, negó divertido.

-Ahora...- su padre cambio de actitud acomodándose los lentes-¿Qué es eso que escuchamos sobre que tenías novia?-

Fue fácil escuchar las risas por su rostro sonrojado.

.

Horas después…..

.

-Bueno, no tengo quejas de mi cuarto….-

-¡El mío está al lado papi y es amarillo!-

-¡El mio tiene cocina incluida!-

-Ana y Reyna son buenas personas, personalizaron todo en menos de una hora, incluido un cuarto donde solo nosotros cuatro tenemos acceso- Asia dijo acompañando a su hija/adoptiva adentro de cuarto, tenia tres grandes maletas por desempacar.

-Hmmm ¿Y Hablaste con Reyna?- Asia giro con ojos curiosos, ella ciertamente estaba confusa por la actitud de la angel caído, como si no pudiese verla a los ojos o hablarle directamente.

-No mas que unas cuantas cosas… ¿Le caigo mal acaso? no parecía muy cómoda con mi presencia-

-Nada de eso, pero preferiría que ella te lo dijese ya que te debe una disculpa-

Sus ojos ahora mas curiosos miraban al castaño.

-Ya lo sabrás luego, que tal si me muestras aquella habitación-

-Yo tambien…- Danny ya con un sándwich de seis pisos en mano-….La jefa dijo que ahí estará mi traje y cosas tecnológicas- asintió luego miro a Asia.

-¿Te hicieron un traje?- la chica se sonrojo un poco, seguía siendo mona.

-B-bueno, quería seguir usando mi manto de monja, pero Ana se negó y me dijo que haría uno a mi medida, f-fue un poco incomodo que me tomara todas las medidas-

-Bueno, tienes que moverte y un vestido no ayuda en medio de la batalla- la rubia se sonrojo más-…Pero sé que ella respetara tus gustos así que te lo hará similar a una monja….pero sin vestido- asintió.

-¿Y yo? ¿También tendré un traje como el tuyo papi?- ahora fue su turno ponerse nervioso.

-Ahhh…- sin saber que decir-….Bueno, no creo porque…..- sus ojos, estaban cristalinos y eso le partio el alma, tenia que tomar otro rumbo-….Ne dime, ya sabias que tienes tia- sus ojos cambiaron la tristeza a completa alegría.

-¿¡De verdad!?-

-Oh si solo que esta dormida ¿No te dijeron nada sobre 'Sakura'?-

-Mmmm ahora que lo dices papi los abuelos mencionaron a alguien dormir pero a domido mucho ¿Esta enferma?-

-No no no- Miro a Asia y Danny, solo la rubia entendió.

-¿Daniel porque no vas a arreglar tu cuarto?- empujándolo del marco de la puerta de la habitación de Kunou.

-¡Eh! Pero si ya arregle mis cosas, solo tenemos que ir a com….-

-Una habitación limpia representa nuestro estilo de vida por lo que... - y unos jalones mas ya no estaban ahí.

Issei miro a Kunou quien parecía brillar de emoción, comparado con Yasaka que era un sol ante sus ojos, lo mas hermoso que alguna vez vio o descubrió, el tipo de amor a primera vista que te deja aturdido y solo poder atinar a mirarla como cualquier escultura u obra de arte que roza perfección, en cambio su pequeña niña es la estrella mas brillante aun con el sol sobre ella y brinda alegría a quien sea con solo mirarla sonreír, transmitía eso a quien sea con solo mostrar sus dientes blancos y su actitud tan energética, tanto así que nadie podía negarle nada, ni el dado las nuevas situaciones por venir.

-Vamos, sígueme-

-¡Yai!- salto sobre sus hombros llevándola sentada mientras ella tarareaba emocionada.

-Pero sin hacer mucho ruido, ella duerme mucho-

-¡Mhm!- agito la cabeza en afirmación.

Un minuto después abrieron una puerta con el nombre de quien era la habitación 'Sakura' en rosa y la encontraron con la luz abierta, blanca, de colores y mariposas por doquier, antes era blanca ahora se preguntaba cuanto detalle le habrán puesto a la casa.

-¿Esta escondida?- lo mas bajo que pudo.

-Mi hermana no se esconde-

-Pero no la veo-

-Yo si- justo llegaron a una cuna y de inmediato Kunou se bajo en silencio, agarrando los barrotes de madera y enterrando la cara mirando el contenido en completa fascinación- Sakura Hyodo, mi hermana menor y tu tía-

-¡Es una bebe!- en voz alta incapaz de contenerse.

-Shhhh…-

-Ah….perdon-

Apenas se movió entre sus sabanas, ajena a todo, en los brazos de Morfeo solo escuchando su suave respiración. Pareció incomoda, de repente abrio los ojos, bostezando, como si hubiese sido la siesta más buena del mundo.

-¿Mm?- la luz lastimándola, girando la cabeza volviendo a acomodarse pero repentinamente encontrándose cara a cara con una desconocida que la miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas y un brillo en sus ojos a punto de explotar.

-La despertamos- viéndola tomar asiento, frotarse los ojos, vestida de rosa y blanco similar a una muñequita, mirar al castaño reconociéndolo.

-¿daa?- extendió sus manos, a diferencia de sus padres ella estuvo buscando al castaño estos dos días.

La tomo con delicadeza.

-¡Es muy linda!- Kunou no pudo evitar decirlo. Siendo muy joven tener un papa es algo que siempre quiso, luego quiso conocer a sus abuelos y de pronto descubrir que tenia una tía bebe fue como un shock que no podía dejar pasar.

-¡BUAAAA!- y comenzó a llorar.

-Sakura shh soy yo Isse tu hermano shhhh- palmeando su espalda la controlo.

-¿L-la hice llorar?- Kunou parecía ser la siguiente.

-No no no recuerda que es una bebe y cualquier sonido fuerte la alerta y bueno….no te conoce, dale tiempo Kunou mira….- se arrodillo- Solo se amable y preséntate-

Ambas se miraron, un momento entre ambas reconociéndose.

-Soy Kunou…Kunou Hyodo- sus cejas se alzaron por escucharla-…Tu sobrina-

-¿da?-

Miro a Issei pidiendo permiso con la mirada, no hacía falta que hablaran, después de todo le dijo que se presentara.

-Y también soy una Zorro Yokai- liberando al mismo tiempo sus orejas amarillas puntiagudas, su cola resalto hasta sus hombros.

-Oh…- incluso ellos vieron el asombro en la cara de la pequeña pelinegra, incluso ahora parecía querer tocar sus orejas al verla extender sus manitas con mucha curiosidad.

-Ves, ahora te reconoce-

-¿De verdad?- empero a sonreir.

-Si….-pensó un momento- ¿Quieres cargarla?-

Sus ojos brillaron.

-¡¿Enserio?!-

Issei con cuidado saca a Sakura de su prisión de madera, apenas puso queja solo queriendo tocar la cabeza de Kunou luego de intentar fallidamente levantarse. Se agacho un poco sonriendo divertido al verla con las manos abiertas como si le dieran un regalo.

-Cuidado, es mi hermana menor-

-¡Es mi Tia!- ya ni el ruido fuerte molestaba a Sakura.

Tomándolo como si fuese algo raro y precioso, perdiendo el equilibrio un segundo por estar impaciente por llevarla.

-Jajajaja me hace cosquillas-

-Jeeee a mi solo me ha lanzado su comida hm-

-¡Yaii!- Sakura encontró la cola de Kunou detrás de ella agitarse un poco, logrando alcanzarlo de milagro y comenzando a acariciarlo mucho.

-¡NO ES JUSTO MIERDA!-

-¡Papi dijo una mala palabra!-

-¿Cuál fue la mala palabra?-

-¿Mierda?-

-Ahora tu lo dijiste-

-¡Suena divertido!-

-N-no espera, eso no era lo que….-

-¡Mierda papa!-

 _ **-[Has creado un monstruo]-**_

 _-'¿Y tú eres?'-_

 **-[También puedes decir estúpido joven princesa, o marica y mucho otros como…]-**

-¡TU IMBÉCIL!-

- **[Y ese por supuesto]-**

-¡SI joder!- Kunou sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

.

Media hora después…

.

-ooooh...- el castaño no evito un gemido de sorpresa al entrar al cuarto oculto, reconociendo los diferentes tipos de escudos que lo rodeaba y fácil supo que solo aquellos quienes tengan el sello que les permite ser invisibles antes cualquier ser sobrenatural es la contraseña para entrar, por lo que solo entro caminando sin problemas.

Habia acabado de dormir no solo a su hermana menor sino a Kunou por igual, aunque la ultima fue mas sencillo por la misma que leyó una historia para dormir a su 'Tia' y solo con eso ya estaba muy somnolienta, pero aun así le leyó un capítulo del libro en el que iba comenzando 'Harry potter' la primera entrega, joder hasta el se emociono apenas termino el primer capítulo.

Y regresando.

-¡Mira jefe tenemos pizza!-

-Use una servilleta por favor- Asia corrigiendo fallidamente modales.

Ignorándolos encontró la pared de enfrente con al menos veinte pantallas encendidas y puestas en canales de noticias de todo Japón, había dos computadoras de triple pantalla a la derecha y fácilmente dedujo un enorme dineral puestos en eso específicamente, al lado había una mesa metálica con un papel enorme que decía 'Merry Christmas'. A su izquierda estaba una única pantalla gigante y a diferencia de las pantallas de televisión estas mostraban docenas de cámaras y por las letras y horario supo que eran de diferentes lugares del país.

Ignorando claro a la esquina una pequeña cocina y refri enorme. Reyna se preocupa demasiado.

-Mola- dijo finalmente.

-¡Verdad que si!-

Sigue sin creerse que hayan reconstruido su casa en poco más de diez horas. Magia por supuesto.

Camino hacia la mesa con el papel, cuatro patas pagadas al suelo, un cristal oscuro con diez pulgadas de grosor, apenas lo toco este brillo pero no paso mas de eso. Tomo el papel dándole vuelta encontrando un texto.

'Si alguna vez necesitas un arma en específico, agregarle algo a tu traje, cualquier modificación que creas posible solo colócalo encima y aparecerá justo en mi área, tengo muchas cosas en que trabajar y por tu puta culpa tengo a alguien mas en la espalda siendo un dolor de culo. Psdta. Tu novia tiene crisis por lo gastado hoy, calma a tu mujer idiota'

Bueno, eso responde a que no ha tenido un mensaje de Rossweisse hasta ahora.

Pero antes de eso la idea no le pareció mala, si iba a salir así no podría volar o lanzar rayos de poder libremente ya que no tenía nada tecnológico en su traje para pasar desapercibido en eso y verdaderamente quiere pelear solo con sus manos y habilidades aprendidas a lo largo del tiempo antes de tener el Balance Breaker, necesitaba guardar la mayor cantidad de poder y no podía permitirse gastarlo porque si, seis meses no podrían ser suficientes, necesitaba mejorar, evolucionar aún más.

Un siguiente nivel.

Si algo había estado pensado Issei era lo que ha logrado hasta ahora, ni siquiera Ddraig creía que había algo mas aparte de la Juggernaut drive, su siguiente fase ni siquiera tenia un nombre cool '2.0' no era muy intimidante pero tal vez eso podría significar que esto no era todo, si recordaba bien Ddriag dijo que se necesito de todos los primeros Reyes demonios, el verdadero Lucifer e incluso Dios mismo.

Todos ellos solo para detener a Ddraig y Albion.

Esa era la pregunta.

¿Qué tan fuertes eran como para que Dios necesite ayuda para matarlos?

Dios, Elohim, artífice del nacimiento de un ser entre un dragón y un ángel solo para tener como defenderse de su raza. Después de eso entendió que tenía miedo.

Porque los Dragones vinieron primero, Ophis y el gran rojo eran prueba de ello.

Ddraig, albion. Los reyes Dragones. Los oscuros...

¿Qué tan fuerte podría haber sido si hubieran probado sus límites y no solo pelear una lucha eterna sin fin?

¿Podría acaso el...?

Tenía que intentar.

Dominación... ¿Que tanto es cierto?

-¿Jefe? -

-¿Se encuentra bien? -

Habiendo quedado en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Saben como utilizar esto? - ambos pensaron.

-Reyna me explico hace días, por mi no hay un problema solo tengo que enseñarle a Asia como funcionan las cosas- la rubia se sonrojo.

-Y-yo siento n-no ser de utili… -

-Tranquila, la experiencia se gana con el tiempo y el deseo de aprender, verdad...- camino pensativo a ambas pantallas, notando un robo en proceso a 40 kilómetros de su posición-... y es buen momento para empezar-

-¿¡De verdad!? -

-P-pero apenas l-llega… .-

-No te preocupes, me tienes a cargo de lo físico hoy...- Mirar las pantallas en un momento antes de continuar- ¿Danny? - llamo.

-¿Si?-

-Dime que tienes intercomunicadores-

Su sorpresa fue reemplazada por una sonrisa brillante.

-¡Lo tengo jefe! -

-¿Qué h-hacemos? - Asia queriendo no quedarse de lado ya que no puede saber cómo usar su computadora.

Issei los miro durante un momento. Ambos se sentaron.

Y luego sonrió.

Mucho camino que recorrer.

.

.

.

Minutos después….

.

.

.

-¡Bien todo el mundo! ¡A sido un buen tiempo!-

Disparos al aire. Jadeos de dos docenas de personas.

-Señores- Una mujer con mascara de gato se paseaba entre la multitud.

-¡5 Minutos!- uno grito que estaba usando una laptop portátil a solo unos metros del que disparo al techo, su máscara era de demonio de hace siglos.

-Eso es todo lo que necesitamos- dijo otro que cargaba varias bolsas de equipaje, el mas robusto y con mascara de Freddy 'Ustedes saben'.

-¡Boos! ¿Seguro que no quieres tomar más? ¡La puta bóveda aun esta casi llena!- Mascara de mono que venia con mas bolsas.

-El tiempo apremia amigo mio…- no dijo mas, miro a la entrada- ¿Todo en orden Neko?-

-Ninguna sirena o luces a la vista-

-Bien, solo falta esperar el transporte que debe llegar…..- miro su reloj, viendo las manecillas de los segundos avanzar hasta el final del minuto-...Y eso es...ahora-

Aquel grupo de ladrones operaba bien, seis bancos habían sido exitosos en los últimos tres meses, todos confiaban en el líder, ninguno tenia dudas o al menos hasta que nada paso, incluso un minuto más corrió, pero solo hubo silencio.

-¿Boos?- el de la laptop dijo algo alarmado pero no para ser burlado.

-…- algo andaba mal.

-Tal vez solo se retrasó-

-¿Qué tan difícil es tomar un camión de helados? – el robusto dijo irónicamente.

-¡Oh! era eso creí que solo era el nuevo sabor pólvora lo que olí, tal vez por eso reacciono explosivamente-

Una voz que venía de todos lados.

-Díganme que ustedes lo oyeron- pregunto el mono mirando a su alrededor soltando las bolsas apuntando en cualquier dirección.

-Alguien mas vino a por este banco- La mujer se reagrupo teniendo sus dos pistolas sin seguro.

-La verdad no, ya tengo mucho dinero como para querer más, además robar me haría ver mal en mi nueva profesión-

Jason se llevo la mano a la oreja quitándose su comunicador. Luego hablo.

-Nos Hackearon-

-No, imposible, mi sistema no ha recibido ninguna alerta-

-¿Es uno de 'esos'?- pregunto el robusto tronando sus nudillos.

-Tsk mas niños- dijo Neko mirando a la entrada.

-Mi mujer te diría lo contrario- escuchaban aun sin los micrófonos.

Ahora si se alertaron, la voz venía muy cerca.

Demasiado cerca.

-¿Y porque tanta tensión?-

Todos apuntaron a las cajas.

Encima de una mesa estaba un sujeto sentado vestido de negro y con una gabardina negra con capucha, aun con la oscuridad de la noche o que la mayoría de las luces estén apagadas pudieron fácilmente ver la sonrisa dibujada de una máscara.

Además de llevar dos pistolas, ambas guardadas y un palo en su espalda, se veía relajado.

-¿Un héroe? Eso es gracioso, dime ¿Vienen más? Hay pagas por tomar la cabeza de ustedes-

No debió haber dicho eso.

-El de los helados tiene ambas manos rotas, amarrado y con el pico cerrado, se ve que quieres ser el siguiente-

-Entonces no estas solo-

-O no no no, si estoy solo, soy el único como yo 40 kilómetros a la redonda, mis compañeros están en otro lado ahora mismo-

-Entonces solo eres un suicida-

-Como crees...-sonando divertido-... si fuese así iría a ese bosque del que tanto hablan, en lo personal siento lastima por ellos, pero siento aun mas lastima por ustedes-

-Debemos irnos, la policía podría venir en cualquier minuto, podría haberlos alertado-

-Incorrecto, tampoco me gustan los policías, harían difícil mi trabajo-

-Entonces no tenemos que seguir escuchándote-

¡Bang!

Todo debía haber acabado.

Issei ni siquiera se movió, la bala reboto a solo milímetros de tocar su pecho.

-Hmm ¿Eso debió hacer algo?-

¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!

Las balas iban pero no lastimaban, todos le dispararon consecutivamente y aquel sujeto ni un metro se movio, no esquivo, los recibió.

-Esto es aburrido- mirando las balas en el suelo, conto 73.

-No me gusta-

-No usa nada como el grupo de Dragon-

-¡Eh! ¡¿los conoces?!-

-Quien no lo haría, mira que detener una guerra de décadas en un día-

-Revelar información que comprometió al gobierno de América-

-Los rusos-

-Siempre esos dos ¿No?-

-Si, incluso yo digo que es mucha coincidencia-

Jason saco una granada y la lanzo de improvisto.

-Este imbécil- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que una explosión lo engullera. Afortunadamente los civiles estaban lejos pero no impidió que sintieran el empujón de aquella explosión.

-¡Vamonos!-

Automáticamente todos corrieron a la puerta y abruptamente se detuvieron. Al verlo parado ahí.

-Es de malos modales explotar primero y después preguntar o huir como lo estoy viendo-

Neko miro atrás encontrando solo la madera y vidrio esparcido, el humo de la madera ya debió alertar a los bomberos. Podrían tener rehenes, pero todos estaban encerrados en la bóveda. Sus compañeros estaban tensos y alarmados, el ver sus piernas temblar se lo decía.

Era la única que no tenía miedo.

-¿C-como lo…?- la pregunta del millón.

Alzo los hombros.

-Soy rápido-

Issei en cambio los miraba tranquilamente, pero sin perder detalle, tenía interés en una, no por la máscara sino por la pequeña llama de magia que comenzaba a juntarse en sus manos. Era débil, apenas principiante, ni siquiera parecía saber lo que hacía. Apenas percibiendo la naturaleza del ataque.

Fuego.

Y verlo venir sobre el sin moverse mientras sus compañeros ahora la miraban en shock, aun si usaban mascara sus cuerpos de piedra lo confirmaban.

Fácilmente destruyo la entrada, dejando matiz negro en las paredes y un calor medianamente aceptable. Muy volátil.

-¿¡Como mierda hiciste eso!?- nadie imagino que el líder siempre sereno ahora parecía niña en concierto de One direction paranoico.

-¿Y pensabas no decirnos nada?- olvidando que apenas y se habían visto, solo los términos del plan y luego desaparecían.

-Yo me largo- declaro el mas robusto corriendo aun con varias bolsas.

La mujer no dijo nada pues su calma se invirtió.

-¿A dónde?-

Acto seguido el que se iba salió volando chocando contra una pared, dejando impresa su silueta y el golpe sordo en el piso. Inconsciente con solo tres costillas rotas y la espalda adolorida para mañana.

Nadie vio el golpe.

Issei se revelo de nuevo sin ningún rasguño atravesando el humo con tranquilidad.

'¡Lo mataste!' una voz en su oído.

'-Si sabes que me dispararon con la intención de matarme ¿verdad Danny?-'

'P-pudo ser mas amable… ¿Me escucha? Cambio'

Quiso reir.

'Jajajajaja….'

Pero alguien le gano.

'¡Moo es la primera vez que hago esto no se burlen!'

'-Tranquilos niños solo debo moderar mi fuerza, es un poco costoso teniendo en cuenta que luche contra un dios-'

'Humildad por favor, un héroe no debe olvidar eso'

'-Oh ahora no soy un héroe, eso no se adapta a lo que pienso ahora-'

'¿Anti-héroe?'

'-Maldición Danny quería alargar la trama-'

'¿Anti que? ¿Qué es eso?'

'-Adiosssito-'

 _ **-[Comienzo a creer que no te lo tomas enserio]-**_

 _-'Ddraig ¿Enserio que crees que son un problema'-_

 ** _-[…Bien, solo no se te vaya a subir a la cabeza]-_**

-¿Q-quien eres?- todos temblaban, incluso la mujer levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

Escucho las sirenas a un minuto de su llegada.

No mucho tiempo.

Sin previo aviso materializo su guante mejorado, deslizando un poco su dedo encontró lo que buscaba, logro meterse en el sistema del banco aunque fue una decepción ya que alguien había detenido las grabaciones por lo que no había necesidad de borrar nada.

-Nadie- acto seguido desapareció y de un solo golpe en la nuca derribo cuatro. Mirando a una mujer paralizada enfrente ocultando sus reacciones-¿Cómo te llamas?- fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Q-que?-

-Mira mejor contesta rápido que la policía ya viene- apenas mostrando frustración.

-Yu-yuki H-hamikega 31 años- no lo mostro, pero por dentro no se la creía, se veía como de veinte. Considerando su delgado y pequeño cuerpo, añadiendo que no ve su rostro.

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?-

-Y-yo ah….- no sabiendo como comenzar-….Desde niña podía hacer cosas pero nunca quise decirle a nadie-

-Así que aprendiste por tu cuenta eh- pensando en lo difícil que pudo haberle costado al no tener quien la guiara.

-N-no se que es, pero porque lo….-

-Eso fue magia básica-

-¿Qué?-

-Mira mejor vámonos-

Antes de que dijera algo mas tomo su mano y desaparecieron en una luz.

.

A cinco kilómetros de distancia, sobre un edificio en construcción…..

.

-¡Que fue eso!- ahora estaba histérica, viendo el cambio de entorno en un segundo ¿quien no?

-Para eso debo seguir con lo que comencé, silencio por favor-

Eso pareció alentarla, pero aun así se notaba nerviosa. Siguió callada.

-Lo que expulsas es magia de bajo grado ¿Desde hace cuando puedes hacer cosas?-

-¿E-enserio quieres que crea en….Magia?- asustada pero escéptica aun.

-No puedo culparte, algunos nacen con los dones mientras otros buscan medios para controlarlo, en mi caso tuve ayuda- levanto su mano creando una bola de fuego del tamaño de un balón, la diferencia de cadencia era clara, el fuego antes visto de aquella mujer apenas genero calor siendo solo la explosión de su invocación lo que creo caos, Issei lo condenso a tal grado que parecía un sol en miniatura- No preguntes como, soy el único que pregunta y tu responder-

Trago un poco de saliva.

-¿Pero no la magia es mas...diversa? ¿Por qué solo puedo hacer fuego?- aun sin aceptar que tuvo curiosidad.

En su lugar levanto otra mano creando una bola de agua.

-Es diferente el despertar de la magia en cada persona, en mi particularmente se medio lo de controlar objetos pero eso puede ser por las emociones que son un gran factor en el momento, quería hacer algo así que se movió algo y en tu caso….-

-Estaba enojada….- susurro.

-Además una vez que lo controlas...- fuego y agua desapareció, la tierra se partió, el viento se hizo mas fuerte, electricidad rodeo su silueta- No solo los cuatro elementos y sus derivados, con la magia te moví, con la magia podría borrarte la memoria, implantarte un recuerdo donde me conozcas y saludarme cordialmente la próxima vez que nos veamos, volar, ser mas rápido, limpiar tu cuarto, convertir cualquier objeto en algo que necesites, ciertamente no hay límites-

'Jefe ya buscamos su nombre y lanzo un resultado solo que algo no cuadra'

'No tiene esa edad'

'24 sería el número exacto Jefe, actualmente estudia una carrera de periodismo, antes estuvo de servicio en el ejercito pero se dio de baja'

'No tiene padres, pero si dos hermanos…..'

Daniel no dijo nada dejando a Asia continuar.

'Uno de ellos está en un hospital cercano, tiene…c-cancer'

Escuchando su voz debilitada entendió que era cierto, Asia es muy empática, siempre preocupándose por otros que por ella misma, sin importar el pasado o lo que son… No iba a negarle nada.

'Si quieres ve, puede que te alcance después'

'¿D-de verdad?'

'Y si quieres Danny puedes ir tambien, solo dime que tienes algo para lidiar con las cámaras'

'Seguro Jefe, La jefa y Ana me dieron unas cosas que sirven para eso'

'Los veo después'

-Yo hmm….- desconcertada-….No sabia que era y tenia miedo de preguntar, muchas películas que vi de niña me quitaron los deseos-

-Mejor, el gobierno fácilmente te hubiese tomado y estudiado- eso la relajo un poco.

-Solo unas veces lo he hecho- hubo unos momento de silencio en los que ella se miraba las manos con cierta incertidumbre. Hasta que Issei hablo.

-¿Por qué robar un banco? ¿Por qué el riesgo? ¿Lo haces por tus hermanos?- lo ultimo la hizo volver al principio.

-¡Ni se te ocurra ponerles un dedo encima!- aun temerosa no retuvo su ira espontanea.

-Ni lo hare, responde a la pregunta- dudo unos segundos.

-Mis padres fallecieron hace unos años, yo ya estaba en la escuela militar por lo que unos parientes míos tuvieron que cuidarlos en mi lugar, luego vino….-

-El cancer…..-

-¿La magia te lo dijo?- curiosa.

-Tengo un comunicador, compañeros a los que oigo y que me dijeron de ti al buscarte en la red-

-Oh uhum- un poco avergonzada- Así que tuve que volver, al principio iba bien, tenia trabajos de medio tiempo y todo parecía estar en orden, luego empeoro, el hospital me necesitaba mas tiempo, las cosas no iban bien, mis parientes ya han ayudado mucho como para seguir pidiendo prestado, luego un día el 'Líder' se me acerco con la idea de un trabajo, al principio me negué pero solo basto unos días cuando me llego la factura del hospital y no tuve otro remedio-

-Prácticamente solo nos reuníamos para ver el plan, memorizaba las instrucciones y no nos veíamos hasta el día, lugar y hora marcada, el nos entregó las armas, autos y lo que necesitásemos, solo somos mercenarios y eso fui en los últimos meses, solo recibía una paga pues tenia que pagar el equipo incluyendo el lugar donde nos vemos que cambiaba con regularidad-

-Y ahora va directo a la cárcel... ¿A que se refería con eso de que los 'Míos' tenían precio?- recordando lo principal de su molestia.

-Lo menciono unas veces, alguien ofrece dinero por las cabezas de héroes con capa, sinceramente pensé que estaba bromeando porque ¿Quién coño hace eso? ¿Matar al azar? Ya deberían saber de eso las autoridades-

-No lo creo- ella no tenía idea pero Issei podría fácilmente darle una lista de 'quienes'. Luego la miro de nuevo, ya no parecía asustada e instantáneamente un pensamiento vino-¿Ellos han visto tu cara?- obviamente pues menciono eso de las reuniones previas pero necesitaba estar seguro.

Fácilmente supo por su repentina rigidez.

-Ellos…. ¿Podrían delatarme? - si eso pasara jamás podría ver a su hermano en el hospital y el que vivía con sus tíos.

-Tengo algo para ti- apareciendo un sello mágico y del cual un vórtice negro salió escupiendo un pequeño cofre que al caer se abrió revelando joyas, oro y algunas gemas preciosas.

-¿Q-que?- incrédula.

-Llámalo un pago por tu información y usa esto para pagar tus deudas y escapar, si algo pasa lo sabré, pondré a mi secuaz a vigilarte- pensó un momento- Quítate la máscara-

Fue mas una petición, Yuki aunque vacilante acepto, revelando el cabello oculto por la tela de la mascara que abarcaba hasta el cuello, un gris casi negro pero que podría ser al contrario y al ver su rostro joven evaporaba la idea de 31 años, era linda de ojos cafés, su piel algo bronceada pero su rostro delineado con algo de dureza, las marcas de una peleadora además de igual en la estatura.

Algo Issei debe admitir y eso es sentirse satisfecho cuando alguien mayor le teme. Y solo tiene 16 o bien casi a la adultez.

Ja

-Quieres ir a ver a tu hermano, se que hospital es donde esta-

-¿Lo sabes?... Pf por supuesto-

Inmediatamente desaparecieron en un haz de luz que como repentino apareció repentino se fue.

.

Con Danny y Asia

.

-Wooo Asia, tu eres otra cosa- dijo el pelinegro impresionado.

Desde de que la conoció, que fue esta mañana, no imagino los alcances de su poder y no por olvidar que había estado recibiendo entrenamiento por parte de los Yokai, incluso ellos la miraban con mucha estima pues el don de curar cualquier cosa era visto como un poder 'Divino' aunque ella piensa siempre que no es para tanto y esa misma humildad solo sirvió para que la traten con más devoción y respeto.

Pero eso no le importaba, la chica rubia parecía querer ayudar en todo momento, unos niños en el parque se habían lastimado en los columpios y ella al verlos no perdió ni un segundo en ir a ayudar. Esa cualidad ya fue vista por Issei desde lejos, contento por dentro por dejarle hacer lo que mas desea.

Curar.

Y eso hace ahora con quince pacientes mientras duermen.

Todo fue tan sorprendente que se había quedado sin palabras durante mas de un minuto, solo extendió sus manos y líneas de luz verde se extendieron desde sus manos con los ojos cerrados concentrándose. Incluso hablar de repente no la perturbo, tímida antes pero ahora, ahora era otra cosa.

Ella termino con rapidez girándose con calma

-No es nada Daniel, solo no podía dejarlos así-

Y lo tomo muy literal, prácticamente curo cada paciente moribundo en el hospital.

No habían demorado en llegar cabe recalcar, ni siquiera tomaron un taxi, ambos corrieron, literalmente. Aunque Danny tuvo que nivelarse, Asia no estaban tan entrenada físicamente como el pelinegro quien ni siquiera sudo, luego con un celular especial que Ana y Reyna le dieron pudo pausar todas las cámaras y hasta el momento los guardias no parecían darse cuenta de su intromisión, curiosamente los únicos guardias estaban dormidos en sus asientos. Incluso la noche los atrapa.

Justamente Issei llego cuando curaba al niño conectado a una máquina, Asia se guardaba la tristeza, pero no importara todo eso después cuando despierte y aquello fue suficiente para continuar.

Lo primero que vio el castaño fue a sus dos compañeros envueltos en un hechizo básico de ocultación, aunque los viera la gente no recordarían sus caras o como son físicamente, todo seria una hoja en blanco con solo la palabra de haberlos vistos. su acompañante vacilo nuevamente, ella tal vez pensaba que se portaba muy serio pero por dentro tenia una sonrisa escondida por su reacción, ver a gente nueva conocer un poco de la magia tan espontanea fue igual como él aprendió, Le Fay siempre fue muy interesante a la hora de enseñar pues incluso recito aquellos que jamas había conjurado, se la había jugado y mas de una vez tuvo verse envuelto en algo loco.

 _Como su búsqueda incompleta._

-Aqui chicos- sus palabras actuaron, solo Asia se sobresalto un poco, Daniel solo giro la cabeza con energía.

-¡Jefe! Ya casi acabamos-

-Todo el hospital fue curado D...- Asia no continuo al ver la compañía.

-Hmmmm...no puedo decirte que no cures a todos Asia al fin a cabo es tu don, solo ten cuidado a la hora de actuar pues un hospital curado mágicamente en un día llamara la atención de cualquiera-

Palabras bien escuchadas para la ex-monja quien se lamentaba su ingenuidad.

-Pero esta bien, se como tratar esto así que no hay problema-

-P-pero nos cubrió con un magia para no ser vistos- incluso ahora sorprende el cambio de su animo, antes feliz ahora angustiado.

-Ese fue bueno pero aun hay mucho para aprender, tu mas que nadie va a verlo- viéndolo ponerse azul. Aterrorizado.

issei giro a la chica.

-Piensa en lo que te dije y ten cuidado, si crees que debes hablarnos pídele el numero a alguno de ellos-

-¿Y tu?- Bastante intrigada aun por todo, sin saber que decir o pensar, si esto es un sueño, si recibió un disparo o lo que sea, estaba realmente tomando cartas de lo que siente ya un juego perdido, pero aun con su voz monótona sin saber si esta al menos a gusto ahí, sabia que había héroes pero apenas un numero mayor a una docena, muchos viéndose novatos, otros cool pero este, con solo estar cerca sentía que nada en el mundo podría tocarla ahora mismo. Un enigma y una ropa demasiado oscura.

-Tengo asuntos que resolver, nos vemos mañana cuando estén listos- eso ultimo para los dos jóvenes. Y luego así se fue en un parpadeo.

-Solo se fue eh, eso es...- miro hacia su hermano encontrando a nadie mas ahí-...Que groseros...- el joven en la cama antes respirando con dificultad ahora dormía plácidamente-...Bueno y ahora...- mirando sus manos, concentrándose para finalmente ver chispas. ahora solo era una idea.

.

.

.

Un complejo grande, Una sola casa tradicional grande, un centenar de hombres bien armados, luces por todos lados y cámaras. Una figura cae en un edificio cercano y desaparece.

.

-Te digo padre solo dame unos hombres y esta noche acabamos con él, nuestro orgullo no puede verse ma...- el sonido de una copa de vino romperse- A-acabamos de ob-obtener su dirección, n-no podría fallar-

-No lo tienes mocoso...- su simple respuesta mientras tomaba un vaso, alguien le sirvió sake al instante.

-Tenemos los hombres, no hay algo que me falte-

-Hm- comenzó con una sonrisa- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-¡Deberias tener mas confianza! Soy tu hijo padre, tu heredero, por eso...-

-¡POR ESO NO HARÁS NADA!- bebiéndose todo el vaso con apenas algo de fatiga-Muchacho tonto, no me refiero a los hombres o las armas, me refiero a tus ojos y cada vez que lo comparo con...tsk, porque soy tu padre y lamentablemente mi único heredero solo por esa razón no harás nada y la diferencia antes de que me interrumpas de nuevo es que careces de los mismos ojos que vi en ese estúpido muchacho, dime ¿Crees que no te hubiese matado en ese momento?-

-N-no se atrevería!-

-Oh! no lo viste a la cara, estoy muy seguro que podría haberte matado ahí mismo, sus ojos brillan de poder, de confianza, no había duda, si, definitivamente te hubiese matado y por eso yo me encargare de él, ya envié un mensaje para reunirme con una banda nueva en tokio, _Los 88 Locos_ y si me confirman porque se le atribuye su nombre e historias estoces tendré un trato y acabare esto de raíz-

Unos hombres atrás parecían haber recibido un mensaje.

-Jefe, no recibo señal de afuera-

-¿Qu...?-

Las luces se fueron. Ahora un mar de oscuridad.

Algunos gritos y gemidos sin faltar el sonido de lucha, todo corrió en solo tres segundos que le tomo desenvainar su Katana y levantarse. las luces volvieron.

Todo el mundo en el suelo.

Y algo tocando a la mitad de su cuello. Todos incluido su hijo en el suelo y un hilo de sangre recorrer el suelo, aun respirando.

Levanta los ojos encontrando a alguien disfrazado mirándole con un palo entre sus manos en una pose de haber luchado parado sobre su mesa sin notarlo cansado, quiere moverse pero algo detiene su cuerpo, una sensación de aplastamiento a su orgullo, tiene miedo, el respirar se dificulta y el sudor recorre su rostro sin haber luchado, habiendo perdido desde el momento en que se fue la luz. _Intensión asesina_ fue su recuerdo.

Estaba atrapado.

-¿Q-quien e-eres?- miedo.

- **Te alejaras de Kuo...-** comenzó la voz distorsionada. Entrecerró los ojos confundido.

-¿U-una ciudad...?-

 **-Esto se acabo, vende todo y vete, comienza una nueva vida porque hoy sera tu ultima oportunidad-**

-¿Me sermoneas, crees que yo acep...?-

 **-No te hablaba a ti viejo-**

Un segundo fue suficiente, su hijo estaba despierto dándole la espalda, respirando apenas con una marca roja y par de faltas de dientes en su mejilla izquierda.

 **-No cometas los errores de tu padre y nunca regreses, es tu ultima oportunidad-**

La punta de su báculo brillo.

Su cuerpo se detuvo, gotas rojas golpeaban su espalda, la oscuridad en sus ojos lo comió, su vida se esfumo.

Y cayo muerto con una herida que atravesaba toda su garganta.

Creo una bola de fuego y la lanzo a la cortina desapareciendo en un instante con el fuego consumiéndolo todo.

.

.

.

Kioto...Clan Yokai...

.

.

.

Cierta mujer, cierta líder, cierta madre, cierta esposa estaba vestida ya lista para dormir, su cuarto apenas iluminado por velas, cepillando su cabello dorado con tranquilidad, había te, frutas y leche en una mesa puesta recientemente al lado de su tocador, ella mirando su espejo, una foto exclusivamente puesta ahí no hace mucho tiempo, su anillo brillar aun con falta de luz, silencio de una buena noche y un día cansado.

Trabajo, deberes, reuniones, correr a ver a su esposo que ni estuvo ahí mucho tiempo, paro un segundo cuando recordó la sangre en su abdomen, aun sonriente hablando sarcásticamente sin importar la sangre en sus labios o lo cansado que estaba. Solo continuo y como no hacerlo cuando la muerte ya había estado cerca desde hace tiempo pero ella a pesar de todo no evitaba preocuparse.

Miro su reflejo, mirándose a los ojos, bajando la mirada hasta su abdomen.

Siguió con lo suyo. Una sonrisa verdadera de ella surgió, hablo.

-Estuviste cerca _cariño..._ \- Una figura salio de las sobras, Issei vestido con ropas normales, manos levantadas en defensa.

-En mi defensa culpo el sexto sentido que tienes- caminando hasta ella de espaldas, sonriendo por el espejo.

-Incluso desde aquí vi la luz de afuera al quitarte el traje-

-Mmmmm pequeñas cosas-

Issei se apoyo en sus hombros con delicadeza, acercando su rostro a su cabello oliendo su fragancia, un silencio se extendio.

-¿Paso algo?- su mirada cansada decía mucho. Hay veces en que lo olvida por completo, su juventud.

-Mate a un hombre- con su cara enterrada en su cabello- Uno malo, asesino, violador, traficante de armas, drogas, puede que mas...-

-No pareces feliz-

-Su hijo estaba ahí-

Silencio.

-Lo...-

-No, podría ser un idiota pero creo que fui claro-

-Si bastante-

-Je...-

-¿Miro?-

-No-

Issei tembló al sentir sus manos ser apretadas con suavidad, la calma llego entre un nudo en su garganta.

-¿Como esta Kunou?- cambiando de tema, olvidando aquello de su sistema.

-Contenta, animada, quiere impresionar a todo el mundo, quiere ir a la escuela...-

-Estas ahí, se que estará protegida ¿La cuidaras?-

-Es mi hija, por supuesto que lo haré- sonriendo de nuevo, la siente moverse, Yasaka gira para mirarlo.

En una respuesta silenciosa, en delicados movimientos, esa noche no es solo sexo, sus labios se unen, algo lento y tranquilo, la respiración es el único sonido que delata a ambos. Ambos continúan porque se necesitan mas de lo que creen, no solo quiere verla, la única con la que ha llegado a este punto en su relación, la necesita demasiado.

Como lo hara con las demas.

Un problema.

Un dilema.

.

.

.

Khuo...Mañana siguiente

.

.

.

-Asia-chan porque no vas a despertar a mi hijo, podría ser tarde-

Asia quien estaba acomodando la mesa ayudando a la señora Hyodo asintió con una sonrisa.

-Y tu muchacho, esa es mucha comida para un desayuno-

-Mmmmm- Daniel con tocino en la boca- No se preocupe, soy de metabolismo rapido ademas un desayuno debe incluir de todo un poco-

La señora Hyodo no pudo contradecirlo pero ver esa pila de comida simplemente no cuadraba con la figura delgada del pelinegro. Terminando por dejarlo de lado.

-Ohhhhhh ¿Que son estos abuela?-Kunou sentada con un jugo de naranja en mano mirando el palo de metal con cuatro puntas y la cuchara.

-Son cubiertos querida ¿No los conocías?-

-Onee-sama siempre me enseño a comer con palillos, es la primera vez que los veo, ohhhhh- levantando el tenedor como si fuese importante.

-Pero si te lleve a comer a restaurantes- Issei entrando al comedor con su ropa para la escuela.

-¡Hmm! Onee-sama y Oni-sama siempre se la pasaban juntos, apenas me hacían caso- Issei se sonrojo.

-Espero no hayas hecho una tontería- Su madre le amenazo con una cuchara apuntándole.

-¡N-ninguna!-

-¡Se besaban sus bocas y los veía dormir...!-

-Ehhhhh porque no vas a jugar con Sakura-

-¡SI!-

Suspirando de alivio cuando la vio correr.

-Issei- la voz de su madre.

-HAI- girando asustado. Le miro impasible durante un minuto antes de responder.

-No quiero mas excusas, estudiaras derechos para ser un buen padre de familia-

-¡No jod...!- la cuchara golpeo su cabeza.

-Vocabulario jovencito-

-Tch...-

-Nunca había visto la casa tan viva, tal ves es un mensaje para mas bebes- Issei se atraganto.

-Ohh querido, aunque quisiera otro siento que con dos es suficiente pero si lo que buscas es...-

-QUE HAY MENORES-

-Pero yo ya se como...- Danny cerrando sus labios asustado por la mirada oscura del castaño.

-No encuentro a...- Asia entrando mirando perpleja a Issei-...oh-

-Siéntate a comer hija, es su primer día así que deben dar buena impresión y no llegar tarde-

-Parece un lugar divertido y _la jefa_ dice que soy listo así que confió en ella-

-¿Que sabe ella de la escuela?- con un resoplido.

-Isse-sama, no es bueno dudar de la buena fe de un amigo- sentándose al lado del castaño.

-Vimos muchas películas sobre como podría ser, me divertí mucho- Issei le sonrió a Asia, hizo un puchero.

-Encajaras perfecto con ellos estoy seguro-

-¡¿Tu crees?!-

-Lo intentaremos, no olvides que yo tambi...hace mucho que no voy a la escuela-

-Lo harás bien- revolviendo su cabello divertido.

-Noooooo mi cabello- lo bueno es que tenia el pelo suelto.

Ambos padres se miraron luego de ver a su hijo sonreír tanto y divertirse hablando con sus amigos, una sonrisa de ambos ante la calma que los lleno de verlo rodeado de jóvenes tan amables como esos dos niños, una sorpresa por su repentina llegada pero aceptando sin duda pues nunca había visto un solo amigo de Issei antes y ahora son dos, al escucharlos razonaron que no eran los _únicos_ amigos. Una ligera tristeza por perderse mucha de su vida en el pasado antes de que razonaran por su ausencia, teniendo a su bebe se dieron cuenta que ya no seria igual.

Padres orgullosos.

 _De una historia con apenas el cinco por ciento de los hechos._

.

Media hora después...

.

-Entonces Jefe ¿Como deberíamos actuar?- Daniel caminando tranquilamente, Issei en medio con él a su derecha y Asia a la izquierda.

-Bueno, bien podrías dejarme de decirme jefe todo el tiempo-

-Ehhh pero si eres el 'jefe'-

-Isse-sama se refiere a que seria raro para los demás compañeros y no queremos llamar la atención-

-Tambien podrías quitar el 'sama', no me gustan los honoríficos Asia-

-Pero... ¡seria raro si le digo así enfrente de la gente!-

-Solo diles que somos amigos-

-P-pero...-

-Solo se tu misma pequeña Asia- Molestándola.

Y habían llegado.

Llamando la atención de todo el mundo apenas pasaros las rejas, porque eso era para Issei. Cárcel.

-Imbéciles de mierda...juro que voy a golpearlos-

-Vocabulario Issei-sama-

Gruñendo camino sin mirar a su alrededor, tratando de no parecer sofocado y a punto de morir si las miradas no se acababan. Oh pero por supuesto que no ha acabado.

-Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo Asia y Daniel te espero en clas...- si lo sintió venir fue demasiado tarde cuando una figura salto sobre sus hombros, viendo unos cabellos castaños y unos lentes de reojo.

Mierda.

-Ohohohohoho! Pero mira nada mas si son los amigos del chico mas rudo de la escuela-

Mil mierda.

-Buenos días loca-

-¡Issei-sama!-

-SE LO GANO-

-Buenos días querido, que tal si nos presentas- Sonriendo triunfante e Issei rodando los ojos.

-Daniel, Asia- así de simple pero eso no la detuvo.

-Un gusto, Soy Aika Kiriuu de segundo clase C-

-Ehhh ¿De verdad? en esa clase voy a ir yo también- Asia dijo con sorpresa mirando a su nueva compañera-

-Es... ASOMBROSO- Aika camino hacia Asia tomando sus manos- Seamos buenas amigas- incluso se medio inclino. Asia toda roja de verguenza pero feliz de tener una amiga ta rapido. Issei estaba aturdido ya viendo el futuro y temblando.

-Oh mierda que hice-

-Issei, decir malas palabras es malo- Danny ajeno al peligro que Issei siente acercarse.

-E imagina las que no digo porque...-

-Y no olvidemos al genero masculino-Intervino Aika saludando al extranjero- Mmmmm- afilando su mirada específicamente en la entrepierna del inocente.

-¿Que pasa? tengo abierto el cierre oh...-

-Tienes algo grande ahí- finaliza con un pulgar arriba y carmín en sus mejillas.

-Pues...-

-Aika, ya casi es hora- señalo Issei notando la hora, aun quedaban diez minutos.

-Agua fiestas, nos vemos Asia-chann- se despidió con una sonrisa a los tres corriendo desapareciendo por los pasillos.

-Es agradable- finalizo Asia.

-Mi trasero-

-¡ISSEI-SAMA!-

.

.

Puede odiar la escuela.

Queda claro.

Detesta llamar la atención.

Algo desde niño.

Pero solo hay una cosa que lo hace ser él mismo y es simple, algo que le agrade, guste o admire. Pequeño hipócrita.

Solo un problema. Atravesar a la Gremory, no literal o lo que uno se imagine.

-Buenos días Issei-kun, te ves muy bien esta mañana- Apenas sonriendo leve a la pelirroja.

-Yo te miro igual- Un temblor la sacudió por su voz monótona apenas alegre- tal ves deberías cambiar de peinado ¿siempre es suelto?.

-E-eh bueno yo...-

-Issei-san corta el sarcasmo- una voz, solo una voz pudo hacerlo sonreír con mucha diversión.

-Eres un poco aguafiestas _Kaichouuuu._...- estaba como siempre acompañada de Tsubaki- Buenos días _Souna._...-Giro un poco para sonreirle de lado, logrando casi romper todas sus capas de hielo- ...Tsubaki- sin falta.

-Buenos días también Issei-san- Tsubaki amablemente.

-Sera mejor tomar asiento y no trates de burlarte de un compañero de clase-

-Mil disculpas, creí que había entendido la broma-

-A ella-

-Perdona roja-

Rias no evito refunfuñar por el cambio de atmósfera, _perdiendo_ _otra vez_ , mirando una radiante sonrisa no causada por ella, no es como si ya lo hubiese reclamado pero incluso sabia que le estaba coqueteando disimuladamente y él apenas reaccionaba, o muy no lo capta o simplemente no le interesa, cosa que no cree posible, nadie antes le había negado su atención y ahora ambos se van sin despedirse, al final la ignoraron, Akeno estaba callada esta mañana a tal punto de no intentar burlarse de Issei, raro. Solo se preguntaba si Sona se atrevería, pero Rias la conocía desde niña y sabe muy bien que pondrá barreras, solo esperaba ganar antes de que lo aceptara, juego sucio pero hey 'En el amor todo se vale'.

Dejo caer su mochila, tomo asiento soltando un bufido. Sona acomodo sus cuadernos, algunos lapices e incluso una pequeña regla mientras que él apenas tomo una libreta y una pluma, fin.

-Buenos días a ti también Issei-un suave susurro que lo tomo por completa sorpresa.

Decir eso, sonriendo sin mirarlo e Issei viéndola de perfil gravándose la imagen en su memoria, ganándose su sonrojo y su momentáneo silencio de sus labios. Voltear su mirada con prisa cuando parecía iba a mirarlo.

Sona mientras tanto solo lo miro confundida, lastimosamente la atención de todos se dirigió al profesor quien llamaba la atención.

-Muy bien jóvenes me gustaría presentarles a un nuevo alumno transferido de Argentina, ya sabe nuestro idioma a la perfección y por sus calificaciones parece ser un joven estudioso por lo que espero le muestren todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora-

Issei ni siquiera recuerda si tenia tarea.

-Pase Joven _Rodriguess_ \- incluso el profesor tuvo su error por el apellido.

El castaño no presto real atención, solo esperando que todo termine rápido. Un pedido imposible.

Danny entro nervioso y algo ruborizado por la atención de todos sobre su persona, ciertamente ya tenia confianza pero al estar solo en ese momento no evito mirar el suelo algo apenado, sumergido un poco en sus recuerdos con atisbo de tristeza por recordar su pasado solitario.

-E-encan-tado, s-soy Da-daniel pero p-puenden de-decirme D-danny...-

Olvidando que no estaba solo tuvo que levantar la mirada para recordarlo, mientras tanto las chicas cuchichean sobre lo lindo que parecía el nuevo alumno, algo pálido, alto, cabello negro que comenzaba a cubrirle los ojos, una actitud misteriosa y un aura infantil que hacia querer pellizcar sus mejillas, los chicos por otro lado solo lo miraban divertidos pues para ellos veían a un débil chico que podría llorar en cualquier momento.

Equivocados por completo.

-¡Isseiii! Ya estoy aquí- de repente sonriendo agitando su mano derecha queriendo llamar la atención de nuestro héroe.

-Hug...- queriendo ignorar esta repentina ola de vergüenza.

-Entonces es cierto que ambos estaban en la misma escuela- era mas una afirmación la del maestro al hablar pues ya había leído su hoja de datos.

Después de eso todos lo miraban intercaladamente preguntándose como se conocían cuya respuesta llego segundo después.

-¡Si! Issei es mi amigo ¡es el líder!-

No pudo aguantar.

-Danny jo...-

-¡Noooo! malas palabras ¡Issei malo!-

-Porque no mejor toma asiento...-alentó el profesor no queriendo ver un drama en medio de su clase.

Justo iba a replicar cual lugar cuando una cantarina voz surgió.

-Aquí profesor...-Akeno sonreía calidamente señalando el asiento ocupado por un compañero en ese momento-...Mi compañero dice querer ofrecerle su lugar para que yo pueda enseñarle lo que hemos visto-

-Oh señorita Himejima esa es una actitud amable por su parte-

El compañero sentado enfrente de Akeno iba a hablar cuando la misma le interrumpió.

-Gracias por ofrecer tu asiento, eres muy gentil...- El chico en cuestión solo balbuceo sonrojado mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-¡POR UNA ONEE-SAMA LO QUE DESEE!-

Otro idiota según Issei. Daniel mientras camino hacia su asiento mirando a la pelinegra con una sonrisa ya habiendo recordarla del día anterior.

-Espero me recuerdes Daniel-san- soltó Akeno cuando por fin tomo asiento.

-Claro, eres un ángel como podría olvidarte- despreocupado del peso en sus palabras que ella recibió con gusto.

-Fufufufufufu eres muy amable- contesto con un leve sonrojo.

-Y tu muy linda, espero nos llevemos bien-

-Yo tambien lo espero Danny-

Bien, esto no podría ir peor.

.

 _Un par de horas después..._

.

-Sabes, no tomar apuntes podría ser malo cuando lleguen los exámenes-

-No necesito tomar apuntes-

-¿Entonces como resolverías estos problemas?-

 _-'¿Ddraig?'-_

 ** _-[Amigo, sabes que no podre fungir como Wikipedia por mucho tiempo]-_**

 _-'Solo hasta la universidad, ademas no te he oído desde hace un tiempo'-_

- _ **[Si por tiempo te refieres a un día eso no es mucho]-**_

 _-'Si recuerdas lo friki que era de niño cuando me dieron mi computadora'-_

 ** _-[No insinuaras que...]-_**

 _-'Y si explicas que has estado haciendo'-_

 _ **-[B-bueno, no es como si solo me hubiese puesto un maratón de películas y haber buscado información sobre mi raza]-**_

 _-'Mmhm..'-_ ya sabiendo que con información se refiere a mas series.

 _ **-[Bien, te pondré las respuestas en tus ojos]-**_

 _-'Gracias socio'-_

-¿Y bien?-

Issei miro a Sona lanzandole una sonrisa confiada, sabia que no necesitaba resolver todos los problemas después de todo era la tarea para el día siguiente si no terminaban hoy, tomo la pluma y sin mucho cuidado garabateo los resultados de los siguientes veinte problemas. Sona quedo en silencio.

-Que puedo decir, mi profesora era una genio-

-Bien pero al menos no te la pases holgazaneando en clase, un día podrían llamarte la atención-

El sonar de un timbre.

-¿Es preocupación lo que oigo?- burlonamente pero con un detalle de curiosidad escondida.

-¿No es normal eso entre amigos?- justo dio media vuelta para guardar unas cosas perdiéndose Issei lanzando una mirada pensativa de la Sitri

Buen punto.

-Bien...-arrastrando las palabras, Sona sonrió por la victoria, algo que ya comienza a escapar con naturalidad-...Souna...-llamo.

-Si-

-¿Quieres ir a la cafeteria?- no sabe porque se sonrojo siendo un pregunta muy simple, tratando de no mirarla sin razón. Sona por su parte tenia los labios entre abiertos, sus ojos mirando al castaño sin pestañear, no notando el leve carmín en su piel de porcelana, Tsubaki sin decir nada se alejo con una sonrisa y deseosa de encontrarse con cierto rubio.

-Hm...seguro- apenas formulando desterrando aquellos pensamientos negativos a la idea. ¿Amistad?

-¡Jefe! vamos a la cafetería que tengo hambre, se me acabaron las galletas-

-¿Comiste durante las clases?- Sona pregunto.

-Siii-

-Eso esta prohibido- eso hizo palidecer al pelinegro.

-E-eh ¿H-hize a-algo ma-malo? y-yo solo tenia hambre y-y...-

-Con los profesores no pero si alguien mas te ve querrá hacer lo mismo y por lo que se eres un caso especial debido a tu salud-

-¿E-estas enfermo?- Akeno preocupada.

-No no no tengo metabolismo rápido ademas de que mi cuerpo n-necesita de mayores nutrientes o sino m-me desmayo- Issei imaginaba que Reyna puso mucho drama para explicar su 'enorme' apetito.

-Oh bueno, no es algo malo-

-I-issei-san...- la voz de una compañera al que no conocía -...una chica e-esta preguntando por ti-

Miro detrás y ahí estaba Asia un poco nerviosa por las miradas detrás de ella, algunos ni disimulaban.

-Miren, esa chica conoce a Hyodo- susurros.

-¿Eran amigos?-

-No seas tonta, a lo mejor es una exnovia-

-Como lo envidio, ningún chico malo merece una novia a si de linda-

Eso y mas susurros escucho.

-Vamonos- soltando un suspiro con ojos cansados.

Rias estaba en su mundo cuando sintió una sacudida.

-Rias, vamos a por el almuerzo ¿Vienes?- Akeno no quiso preguntar que le pasaba pues sabia muy bien en que pensamientos estaba hundida la princesa carmesí.

-Si, gracias Akeno- sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Deteniéndose un segundo al ver el grupo en el que se estaba incluyendo.

-¿Que pasa roja? te comió el gato la lengua-

Realmente sonaba como burla pero después de pensar en la forma en que actúa Issei y lo dicho por Sona tenia una ligera corazonada de como seguir.

-Ni cerca, solo pensaba en lo lindo que es verte con tus amigos-

-Entonces espero no me veas muy seguido-

-Moooo Issei-kun malo-

-Fuera honoríficos-

-Fuera roja-

-...-

-Tushe es la palabra que buscabas ¿No?-

-Jez... solo vamonos-

Un gran grupo salio.

-Asia, pensé que irías con...- no termino porque la sintió venir desde su izquierda a gran velocidad- . _...no otra vez...-_ susurro siendo arrollado por Aika presionando sus pechos contra su espalda pero Issei ni siquiera presto atención, habiendo visto muchas mujeres y sentido tantas cosas como esas que eso apenas lo mueve.

-Ne ne ne Issei-kun no te sientes increíble- diciendo eso con una sonrisa siniestra y una clara falta de percepción, pues no estaban solos. Rias abrió los ojos y Sona, Sona tenia su mirada clavada en la reacción del castaño y por alguna razón se estabilizo al no notar algo mas que aburrimiento.

-¡Aika-san prometiste no hacer eso!- protesto Asia visiblemente avergonzada.

-Pero dijiste que no te gusta así que no veo la razón por la cual no divertirme-

-¿Porque debería sentirse increíble?- Daniel curioso e inocente.

-Ara ara Daniel-san porque no mejor vamos a la cafetería, Issei parece pasársela bien-

-Los amigos se esperan y el jefe fue mi primer amigo en mucho tiempo y no quiero abandonarlo- eso causo una baja temperatura, Aika incluso bajo de Issei quien le dio un golpe en la nuca. Rias planeaba hablar con Aika y Sona miraba ahora calculadoramente a la castaña pervertida.

-Tio esas cosas no se dicen a la ligera- apenas un leve sonrojo pues eso lo tomo desprevenido pero apenas se noto. Asia conmovida, Rias curiosa y Sona pensativa.

-¡Pero es verdad! y yo no digo mentiras, son malas- haciendo un puchero.

-Issei no parece siquiera agradecido por tus palabras, tal ves deberías replan...-

-¡Nouuu!- comenzando a lagrimear. Rias sintió que esto ya lo había visto antes.

- _Oh mierda grande...-_ Murmuro-... Que tal que yo te invito lo que quieras esta tarde, que dices...amigo- eso detuvo el casi derrame de lagrimas.

-¿Pizza...?-

-Seguro-

-¿Palomitas?-

-Porque no-

-¿Ramen?-

-Pagare por todo lo que tenga el menu- eso le saco una sonrisa, rodó los ojos divertido- Bien, vayámonos que seguimos en publico-

Todo un gran grupo avanzaba en silencio siendo una mezcla completamente curiosa de rarezas, Un dragón, dos demonios, una sanadora, un raro, una ángel caida-demonio y una pervertida. La multitud que los miraba observaron al rudo y varonil liderando, Sona a su derecha junto con Rias hablando de la clase y a la izquierda estaba Asia regañando a Aika, Danny observando curioso a las personas, algunas chicas lo miraron sonrojadas, Akeno abrazo su brazo chocando contra sus senos pero el pelinegro ni se inmuto.

No dijo nada manteniendo una mirada aburrida siendo suficiente para alejar a todos de su camino hasta llegar a la cafetería.

-Buenos días sempai- Koneko apareciendo desde una esquina, para otros aparecer de la nada, tal vez queriendo imitarlo pero la había visto llegar desde dos pasillos atrás. Miro de reojo pero de ahí solo eso.

-Koneko-chan ¿Sabes donde esta Kiba?-

-Hm Kiba-sempai esta hablando con unos compañeros sobre su clase, vendrá en breve-

Asia codeo al castaño que ni saludo.

-Koneko, te presento a Asia y Daniel, son mis antiguos compañeros y amigos en mi anterior escuela-

-Vaya, no lo sabia- dudaba eso, teniendo en cuenta a Rias quien los vio el día anterior. La joven miro a ambos nombrados- Asian-san, Daniel-san, un gusto conocer los amigos de Sempai-

-Gracias, espero nos llevemos bien- Asia siempre amable y cortés. Mientras el pelinegro la mira con la cabeza inclinada como si estuviera resolviendo un rompecabezas. Al final sonrió feliz.

-Me recuerdas a un gato jeje...-soltó suave como si no fuera nada, las dos lideres de clan abrieron los ojos de sorpresa, Aika no entendía pero intentaba ver lo mismo, Asia miraba a Koneko con curiosidad, Akeno tenia una sonrisa congelada, Issei apenas levanto una ceja ya que si hubiese 'afirmado' seria muy sospecho y tendría que borrar esos tres segundos de todos a su alrededor.

-¿Q-que?- pero puede salir de esta.

-Yo también pensé eso la primera vez que la vi- sonriendo ante el carmín en la cara de Koneko.

-¡¿Verdad?! solo le faltan unas orejas y cola blanca, seria adorable-

-Pero pega como un boxeador-

-¿¡Como Ali!?-

-Casi- divertido de ver al pelinegro pegarse y esconderse detrás de Akeno quien ni siquiera protesto. Koneko fulmino al castaño aun sonrojada y enfurruñándose en el camino.

Después de eso ya con el almuerzo en mano cada uno ademas de sobresaltarse la mayoría al ver las dos charolas llenas de comida de Daniel y de ahí fue cuando una interrogativa apareció al pensar donde sentarse, lo máximo por mesa son seis añadiendo que el séquito de Sona estaba ahí y con ella completaba, Rias tenia dos lugares sobrantes, tres si Kiba no venia. También noto que las chicas del consejo parecían discutir, nada malo pero la mayoría fruncía el ceño, como si eligieran algo.

Una de las chicas se levanto, Tomoe? si no se equivocaba.

-Que tal si se sientan con nosotros, seria agradable conocerlos mejor- Rias no perdía oportunidad. Justo antes de que alguien hablase la antes chica mencionada se acerco a Sona con una mirada algo apenada.

-Souna-kaichou lamento que tengo que volver a clase, c-creo que olvide hacer un trabajo l-lo siento- Sona levanto una ceja.

-Esta bien, deberías ser mas responsable Meguri-

-¡H-hai!- Y salio de ahí sin mirar a los demás mas que soltar una mirada rápida a Issei, quien quedo confuso, había reconocido su mirada y era la de alguien que se sacrificaba pero...¿De que?

Issei miro a Aika quien de repente guardo silencio, rodando los ojos sabiendo que prefería gastar su tiempo con Sona.

-Asia ¿Porque no le cuentas a Aika sobre algunos lugares en los que has estado? Es tu amiga ¿no?-

-¡H-hai!- apenada pero con felicidad en sus ojos, Asia apenas conocía a todos y fácilmente era muy apegada a aquellas personas que son amables con ella, Aika incluso con sus defectos se gano su cariño fácilmente, Issei sonriendo al ver a Aika algo sorprendida -S-si ella quiere c-claro-

-Jujujuju seria interesante Asia, me pregunto cuantos chicos lindos has visto a parte de estos varoniles y sexis con los que dices no admirar su 'enorme' atractivo- Asia arrojando vapor por la vergüenza.

Rias no podía formular una oración en su contra y viéndolo irse con facilidad suspiro, aunque no dio todo por hecho ya decidiendo intentar hablar con la castaña y Asia, sacar pedazos de información, la Gremory no se dará por vencida tan fácil. Miro a su séquito reunido arqueando una ceja al ver a Akeno y su sonrisa, siendo su sonrojo lo que la expuso, lo mas increíble era que no percibía la idea de como el chico fácilmente devoro su comida ¡Y aun robo un poco de su reina y las chicas!

-Siento que te has sacrificado- la voz de Sona no pudo ocultar un pequeño hilo de acusación.

-No creo que sea un sacrificio si te gusta pasar el tiempo con otra persona...-silencio. Ambos perdiendo su mascara- A-ademas, casi no he hablado con las chicas mas que de saludar- Sona se acomodo los lentes.

-Les caerás bien...- medio susurro.

Y no se equivocaba.

Poco después...

-Ne Issei-sempai...-Ruruko de primer año fue la primera después de acabar su almuerzo, el nombrado la miro mientras bebía agua-...¿Porque de todos los clubes eligió el de ocultismo?- secretamente muchas tenían dudas, todas lo miraban como alguien normal sin objetar en su actitud algo solitaria, hablándole a Rias como si fuese cualquier compañera sin atisbo de lujuria o emoción hacia ella, enemistarse de Akeno, llevarse bien con Kiba y Koneko, mas o menos. Verlo no guardar ningún rencor hacia Aika luego de lo escuchado e incluso defenderla, ellas sabían el enigma que era Hyodo.

Todas estaban secretamente atentas.

-Bueno, principalmente por lo que debería verse-

-¿Debería? - Momo.

-Se supone que un club de ocultismo debe centrarse principalmente en lo paranormal o sobrenatural como quieran llamarlo, no soy un creyente pero no niego admitir que es muy interesante todo el asunto de Dioses, demonios, vampiros y demás, solo que el club parece Querer beber Té a hablar sobre eso-

-Entonces Issei-san, ¿Ha leído mucho sobre algunos temas? - Tsubasa pregunto e Issei asintió.

-¿Puedes preguntarme si quieres? -

-Demonios ...- incluso Issei sonrió por su valentía. No noto un espasmo en la mano de Sona mientras se llevaba un vegetal a la boca- ¿Qué sabes? -

-La iglesia la pinta de monstruos sin corazón que van por ahí en recolecta de almas, otras religiones los pintan como seres de gran poder y sabiduría, magia oscura, cosas que suena a Fantasía-

-¿Y que piensa sempai? -Ruruku.

-Yo pienso que encajan con lo de seres den gran poder, inteligentes, una larga historia lo que sería increíble si guardas tu pasado, se mezclan con nosotros jajajaja incluso podría ser alguno de nosotros, pero claro solo si eso eso fuera realmente verdadero lo cual es lo divertido-

Todas disimulaban con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-También eh leído algunos libros que se dicen estar malditos, vi muchos símbolos que podrían ser cualquier cosa y una vez una anciana en China 'Mentira' me dijo una forma de lastimar a los demonios sin moverte-

-¿Magia? - Ruruku se aventuro.

-Ya quisieras- se mofo- solo tengo que decir 'Gracias a Dios' - les dio la oportunidad porque lo dijo al tiempo que bebió la botella de agua hasta el fondo.

 _-¿Tienes frio akeno? O quieres sopa? -_

 _-¿Te mordiste la lengua Koneko-chan? -_

-Así seriamente gracioso ¿No creen? - Las miro con una pizca de la diversión, ellas asintieron y ya han estado superando la emoción y el dolor de cabeza- También he probado algunas cosas, incluida una Ouija, nada divertido ...-

-Considerando tu humor, deduzco que no paso nada- Sona terminó tranquila, Issei la miro atrapando su mirada, sonriendole ahora solo a ella. Incluso las sirvientas notan las pequeñas cosas.

-Oh me conoces tan bien Kaichou, mi mejor amiga fue la más interesada en todo eso, que me obligo a jugar en un cementerio al sur de Rusia-

-Entiendo que no era ningún cementerio-

-Buscaba hablar con su antepasado, solo encontramos un viejo y gran libro del que estaban las paginas en blanco, como dije 'aburrido como la mi ...'

Cortar su habla al ver su mirada.

-... Eso- sonriendo nerviosamente en disculpa. Ella relajo sus facciones.

El sonido de un móvil interrumpido, Issei con calma reviso el mensaje en la pantalla de su celular.

 _ **' [Un sujeto armado tiene una tienda con varias personas adentro como rehenes, 4 Kilometros al suroeste]'**_

-Voy al baño ...- como si nada, su última mirada sobre la presidencia antes de desaparecer por la salida, Sona por su parte de una forma le dio a entender la verdad. Revisando la hora que solo faltaban diez minutos.

-Es lindo-

-Ruru, a ti te gustan todos los de tercer año -Tsubasa asintiendo con una sonrisa.

-¡N-no es eso! -

-Hehehe sin duda alguien con muchas historias- Momo disfrutando de su postre helado.

-Y es obvio que se ejercita- Tsubasa dijo recordando -¿Usted que piensa Kaichou? - se aventuró y de repente todas las demás chicas miraban alternativamente a su Rey. Sona la miro fijamente poniéndola nerviosa.

Pero no solo fue ella.

¿Amigas? ¿Sirvientes? Sona recordó las platicas con el castaño, '¿Son tus amigas, no?', 'uh... bueno' algo que piensa en las noches, grabando su opinión con respecto a la amistad, sus creencias para mejorar, ¿Si no puedes confiar en ellas? , en quien si? ¿A quién le pediría consejos para los problemas? ¿En quien confiarías? Rias quien notaba era su única amiga, de quien ya estaba segura. Hasta este punto ignora lo mucho que Issei comienza a influir en ella.

Tal vez solo ...

-Es un hermano amable- soltó sin pensar.

Eh

-¿Kaichou?

-¿Hermano? ¿Hyodou tiene hermanos? -

Y tal vez solo continuar con lo comenzado.

-Umm si, la vez que falto y fui a darle los deberes la vi- curioso. Todas se veían un poco avergonzadas.

-Es niña!- Ruruko casi chillo con las mejillas enrojecidas, aunque infantil Sona sonrió un poco mas visible. Las demás se veían emocionadas pero no lo demostraron.

-Si, se llama Sakura apenas medio año creo recordar-

Vio sorpresa 'O' asombradas y con clara intención grupal de chillar. A veces olvidaba que ellas antes eran humanas normales.

Fue ahí el ruido de no solo chicos que sonaban emocionados sino incluso chicas que llamaban a otras compañeras con gritos entre suspenso y algo de miedo entremezclado con emoción en su mirada.

-¡Tenemos otro héroe, genial!- un chico de segundo grito en medio de cuatro mas estudiantes.

-Espero que los salve...- una chica susurro entre sus amigas, alrededor muchos comenzaron a sacar el móvil, susurros que se convirtieron en exclamaciones de jubilo.

-¡Parece un demonio! - grito que llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡Lo mando a volar! ¡El cabrón lo mando por los vidrios con una patada!

-¡El traje mola aunque es muy oscuro!

-¡Tv Tokio le ha puesto como nombre 'Demon'! -

-¡Mierda! ¡V-miraron eso, salto sobre un edificio de quince pisos y desapareció!

-Un camarografo enfoco unas luces a varias cuadras adelante ¿Creen que se teletransporto? -

-No seas tonto, solo Dragón podría tener la tecnología o eso es lo que dicen en la web, después de todo se encargo de una 'Bomba nuclear' hace medio año-

-El gobierno dice que era un misil-

-Esa es una excusa muy usada, anoche pasaron un reporte especial donde se dice que Dragón junto con otros héroes terminaron en un par de horas la guerrilla en Siria-

-¡No jodas! -

-Esto me huele a 'los vengadores'-

-¡Dc es mejor!

-¡Retira eso! -

Todo el lugar, el baño de ruido, las exclamaciones de todo el mundo, muchos de ellos, el celular sintonizado y las discusiones entre los que presentaban la noticia.

Sona miro con sumo Interés, sus súbditas miraban y escuchaban las conversaciones, después se investigaría más allá este nuevo tema, 'Héroes' ya había escuchado de su hermana como en todo el mundo personas sin ningún tipo de poder salían ahora a las calles a combatir el crimen y haber tenido resultados positivos. Mirando la hora dándose cuenta de que solo tenia pocos minutos.

-Volvamos una clase-

Todas asintieron.

.

.

Con issei momentos atrás de la hora actual ...

.

.

 _-'Bien, esa fue la primera vez en público-'._ Issei miraba a la gente a una distancia prudente sobre un edificio luego de hacer que Ddraig creara una distracción.

- _ **[Y no fue gran cosa, Japón es demasiado pacífico como para más casos 'Explosivos'] -**_

- _'Lo cual agradezco, tiempo es lo que necesito si quiero mantener esta fachada sin que alguien note mis desapariciones'-_

 _ **\- [Tu solo juegas con la joven Sitri] -**_

 _-'¡Es divertida! '-_

 _ **\- [No puedo creer que sigues en negación ...] -**_

 _-'De que mierda hablas coño'-_

 _ **\- '[La negación]' -**_

- _'Expli...'-_ callo en ultimo segundo luego de que sus instintos volaran. giro a la vez que hacia aparecer su '¿Palo, arma, báculo?' comenzando a inundar su poder por todo su cuerpo creando una leve capa roja que fue visible. Levantando la mirada vio lo mas loco posible que era una rasgadura en el cielo del que sentía una gran cantidad de poder, fueron solo unos segundos antes de que una figura la atravesara.

- _'Tio estas cosas no me pasan desde que me separe de Le Fay'-_

 _ **-[Como no, puedo recordar 'esas' aventuras claras]-**_

 _-'Ya te digo, nunca pero de los nuuuunnnncaaaa te fíes de Morgana...'-_

Una figura femenina se mantiene en el aire con el sol sobre ella. Desde entonces no es fácil ni mucho menos cuando se desvanece al mismo tiempo que sintió un gran dolor en su mejilla derecha y que es enviado a gran velocidad por el aire.

-¡Gack! ¡Hija de puta!

- _ **[Bueno ... ni yo vi venir eso] -**_

Recuperandose en el aire esquivando apenas un golpe directo a su estomago.

Apartado de una patada que le hubiera arreglado la cabeza.

Pero hay un golpe en su espalda. Ignorando el dolor creo una ráfaga de aire a su alrededor para frenarse y no atravesar un edificio, un paso para no causar un derrumbe a mitad del día.

Tomando su báculo y poniéndose un poco serio detuvo el ataque que iba a su garganta.

Fue ahí cuando la locura lo invadió.

 _ **\- [Soy yo o esa es la misma arma que esta en tus manos] -**_

Nunca es facil.

Sin embargo sus ojos se abren mas perdiéndonos en aquel cuerpo que aun con un kimono rojo con llamas doradas hacían notar su buena figura y por alguna razón su todo ... se le hizo familiar, se dio cuenta era lo único que enfocó sus ojos, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la máscara en forma de ... _¿Es eso una máscara de Chucky?_ y añadiendo sus brazos y piernas cubiertas por una tela negra, dos cuchillas en su cintura con un tatuaje rojo en el mango y por alguna forma supo que debe esquivarlas a toda costa si ella es la usara.

Vuelve a desaparecer.

Girando a la derecha para evitar un golpe directo a su cabeza. Issei no lo pensó dos veces.

 _ **-Dejémonos de juegos-** _ menciono de repente cuando el poder de los Ddraig se soltó con fuerza inundando todos los sentidos. un círculo lo rodeo tanto a él como a la mujer que blandió ambas cuchillas y cruzó cien metros en un parpadeo para llegar a Issei quien se alejo con los ojos abiertos lo más rápido que pudo, logrando estabilizarse mirando la cúpula que los encerró de un tamaño adecuado de casi Ochocientos metros de diámetro e issei ya estaba brillando inundado por completo de energía y muy cerca de activar su [Balance Breaker] desistiendo al final esperando no llegar a eso de igual forma que no se detuvo para los planos de reserva.

La cúpula o esfera blanquecina los rodeaba pero la desconocida no parecía perturbada, por fuera se había vuelto invisible al mundo apaciguando igualmente todo el sonido, Magia Elfica... era algo que no entendía del todo pero con saber lo básico y multiplicar ayuda bastante, uno de solo ocho que pudo aprender y que servía para el entorno, lo cual significaba que puede liberarse un poco y se necesita de un Mago de alto nivel para buscar una salida, si tienes suficiente tiempo.

 ** _-Esto sera divertido ...-_** con voz distorsionada lanzándose con fuerza blandiendo el arma hermana pero el suyo brillando ahora con fuerza ya habiendo accedido a sus reservas de poder natural.

 _-No lo es cuando subestimas-_ instantáneamente ella respondió con igual poder y aumentó sin parecer detenerse. los choques eran duros creando vientos continuos, moviéndose a una velocidad que creerían ver hologramas de ambos sin poder ninguno conectar un golpe lo suficiente como para inmovilizar, ella apuntaba los lugares exactos para el trabajo de subyugar.

- ** _Vaya mierda,_ _pensé que eras muda y loca perra saliste que ni te presentaste_** \- hablando sin detenerse, sus ojos enfocados en cada movimiento de la atacante

 _-¡Oh mi!_ _El maricón gótico se ofendió por sus sentimientos- _ burlándose sin detenerse, ambos capaces de pelear y hablar, estaban confiados

Issei decidió creo una lluvia de rayos multiplicando el daño con cada segundo transcurrido pero quedando en el aire lo suficiente para que la mujer de igual manera creara ataques elementales mágicos, un fuego de por si devastador de veinte metros de diámetro, una ventisca que lo hizo aún más fuerte alcanzando 40 metros y para su escepticismo, un aluvión de rocas de diez metros cada uno. No quedándose atrás comenzó a murmurar y aplicando aun mas energía, detrás suyo un sello mágico casi duplicando el tamaño del ataque de fuego y rocas masivos, tres enormes dragones chinos de agua salieron a gran velocidad girando en espiral, en el camino alcanzando los rayos y de alguna forma se juntaron ambos ataques, o la ahogaba o se electrocutaba seguro.

Un ligero temblor le correspondió a la invitada, rápidamente apunto con sus cuchillas al frente e igual murmurando una esfera de fuego se formo, el fuego era diferente de lo que hubiese visto alguna vez pues parecía girar en el interior, debió verse loco sino fuese por su mascara cuando aquella simple esfera de fuego ilumino todo a su alrededor, un destello en la mente del castaño le dijo la verdad. No solo había visto ese ataque antes sino que lo había usado pero de manera diferente pues este era mucho fuego concentrado, las cuchillas debían ser la razón llego a la conclusión

 **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]** **[BOSST]**

Sin importar ya su guante apareció y multiplico su ataque lo maximo que pudo.

- _'Mierda...'-_

 _ **-[Hasta yo se que va a doler]-**_

Podía aguantar fuego normal por Ddraig pero en definitiva eso no era normal.

 _ **[¡Balance Brea...!]**_

Lo ultimo que vio fue un destello.

 _ **¡BRRRRROOOOMMMMM!**_

Por fuera silencio, por dentro todo era un mar fuego entremezclado con luces y vapor.

-¡A LA MIERA!- Issei grito cuando todo parecía calmarse, con su traje listo y engullido en poder- ¡SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ ASÍ QUE QUIERO RESPUESTAS DE QUIEN COJONES ERES TU PU...!-

-L-lo e-entiendo...- la mujer estaba apenas pudiendo mantenerse en el aire, quemaduras leves y vapor salia de ella. Sin embargo la razón de su abrupto silencio no fue por todo eso sino las orejas y cola ambos del color dorado que era lo que le importaba.

-¿Quien c-cono...?-

-M-me confie...-

-¿De que ha...?-

-Pero te hice ir enserio j-ejeje...-

E incluso antes de poder decir algo mas el cielo detrás de ella se rasgo y cayo dentro de la abertura desapareciendo de ahí sin dejar rastro.

Y ahora estaba solo.

 _ **-[¿Esto entra en el top de lo raro?]-**_

 _-'Tres...estoy mas confundido que sorprendido'-_

 ** _-[¿De verdad? Hmmm yo veia un cuarto o quinto...]-_**

 _-'Solo...vamonos'-_

 **-[A lo mejor tu profesor llega tarde]-**

-' _Estamos en japón, nunca llegan tarde'-_

.

.

.

Academia de Khuo...

.

.

.

-Venga Danny, Issei seguro esta perdiendo tiempo y es clase de cocina ¿No decías que quieres cocinar?-

-Y-yooo! b-bueno si que quiero pero...- sus compañeros se iban siguiendo a su profesora que les indico ir al aula con los materiales para el trabajo-...¡Issei es mi amigo! Y-y la comida es mejor cuando estas con tus amigos- finalizo con una sonrisa tímida pero sincera, aminorando el fuego dentro del pecho de Akeno quien intentaba hacer que el pelinegro la acompañara.

Akeno miro a Rias quien solo se alzo de hombros sin tener idea que decir, Akeno refunfuño abatida.

Atrás de ellos unas filas alejados Sona se movía con una lentitud cuestionable mientras Tsubaki la esperaba con ojos perdidos en el recuerdo de su platica al final del almuerzo con Kiba ¿Quien diría que unas cuantas oraciones harían al príncipe por fin dignarse a hablarle mas que una conversación de compañeros. Aunque estuvieron muy nerviosos eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado, un primer paso mas que aceptable.

-¿No sabes porque Issei se tarda mucho en el baño?- Rias pregunto a Daniel colocándose frente a la puerta pero sin mirar el pasillo y el chico castaño que se acercaba a velocidad.

-Mmmm nose...- Danny no sabia realmente.

-Creo que menciono que comieron mucho- eso hizo babear al pelinegro.

-¡Oh si! Comimos Pizza anoche, comida china , Tailandesa, hamburguesas, papas fritas, soda, jugo, cerveza...-

-¡¿Cer...que?!- Sona no pudo evitar decir eso en voz alta. Incluso Rias se veía intrigada.

-Si, sabe agria pero cuando te acostumbras hasta se disfruta-

-¿Issei bebe?- Rias cuestiono.

-Si pero no se emborracha, su mu...e-exno-via nos menciono que una vez se le paso tanto que quería hacer bebes en medio de muchas personas ¿Es malo que te vean? ¿Ustedes saben?-

Preguntas inocentes que matan.

-Isse es muy...- Rias comenzó pero no acabo.

-¿Yo que?-

-¡Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-

Un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo pero aquellos que no le daban la espalda se sorprendieron de ver la cara del castaño.

-Te ves fatal- Akeno aporto sin mucho cuidado.

-Tch loca-

-¡JEFE TU CARA!-

-...-Sona lo miraba en silencio.

Rias giro lentamente pero ante la sorpresa no pudo decir nada ante su mejor amiga.

-Hyodo-

Era ese tono autoritario lo que lograba asustarlo.

-A-ja...-

Sona se acerco sin prisa, Issei miraba el techo silbando sin preocupación.

-Porque tienes la cara lastimada- una orden.

-No es mi culpa...-

-No es lo que importa-

-Y-yo bueno...el b-baño...-

-Aja-

-Meresbaleymepeguedecaracontralapared- no tuvo que fingir, decirlo ya era vergonzoso a pesar de ser mentira.

-...-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Daniel se cayo al suelo agarrándose el estomago. Los demás tenían las mejillas rojas y labios traicioneros.

-HIJO DE PUTA-

-¡HEY! LAS GROSERÍAS SON MALAS-

-BURLARSE ES MALO-

-¿De verdad?-

-VETE A LA MIERDA-

-¡BUAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡Ves lo que has hecho!-

-Tsk...BIEN, hoy toca comida Mexicana-

-SIIIIIIII-

-¡AGH! lo sabia-

-Isse ¿Tu bebes?-

-Roja, no es el momento-

-¿Lo haces?- Esta vez Sona con una mirada de piedra, de aquellas que no puede saber que piensa.

-No realmente, solo en ocasiones- poniendo esfuerzo en parecer neutral.

-Eso ya dice mucho fufufu...-

-Como la ocasión en la que competimos con Saji, Sarou, Ana, la jefa y Ross, jajaja fue divertido aunque Sarou quedo dormido en la quinta botella-

-¿T-tu también?- Akeno estaba algo aturdida, miro al castaño quien levanto las manos en señal de paz.

-El quiso-

-Es delicioso con un filete ahumado, salsa de la mejor en la carne, papas cocidas con cebolla y jalapeños con un poco de ajo para elevar el sabor, no olvidando la sal y...-

-Recordando, eres mi compañero así que esto es clase fácil-

-YAAAAI-

-¿P-pero porque tiene que ser tu compañero? no puede...-

-¿No se supone que la clase es en pareja? y creo que la roja es tu compañera ¿No?- Tan cierto como el rubor en su cara sin saber que decir.

-Bueno, sera mejor irnos ya que vamos tarde-

-Neee Sona, no vayas a pensar mal de mi-

-A ella le gusta el vino- Rias entrando con una sonrisa y logrando una mirada traicionada de Sona.

-¿Así?- prestando Issei atencion a Rias.

-Pero como tu solo en ocasiones, por eso siempre toma te-

-Recuerdo que eras tu quien robaba licor de tu padre cuando tenia fiestas, lo cual es mas seguido para tu propio bien-

-Y recuerdo tu copa llena 'Amiga'-

-'Tu' no usabas copa-

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...- riendo en pasillos Issei no resistió la oportunidad- Te acabo Roja ¡Pf...!-

Mientras ambas se miraron fijamente, las dos tratando de descubrir que pasaba por la cabeza de una y la otra. La risa continua, Danny no entiende el humor sarcástico, pero no impide unirse al castaño, Akeno no habla temiendo que Rias dijese cosas que no deben salir a la luz. _Demonios._

Tsubaki tosió cuando llegaron al aula y alcanzaron a los demás el grupo. al final no fue tan tarde.

Separándose al entrar y ver el cuarto, siendo el clásico diseño de una docena de mesas con un espacio para trabajar con cuchillos y demás, estufa, horno y un microondas.

-Buen día clase, hoy prepararemos un omolet de huevo y a trabajar en decoraciones-

Lo dijo, clase fácil. Su bolsillo vibro sacando y viendo el mensaje recibido.

' _Rossweisse_

 _Issei, ya nos pusimos en marcha, Ana y su amiga aun siguen gritándose pero trabajan mejor de lo que admiten, los otros dos nuevos recibieron instrucciones de Reyna y se mantiene en contacto regularmente, habla sobre dividir el trabajo porque ciertamente tienes muchos contactos y unos ya no están ahí'_

Lo sabia

 _'Yo mientras me eh mantenido comprando y administrando las empresas pequeñas a tu disposición, No tenia idea de que los humanos tenían tanto papeleo y lo único bueno es que ya se usar correctamente...'_

Comenzando a extenderse pero sin perderse ni una letra, mirando de reojo pasando desapercibido.

 _'...En fin, yo e-eh bueno...no soy muy buena en estas cosas, n-nunca había tenido un novio y...seguro me avergüenzo ¿verdad? Solo quiero que sepas que... te quiero y te extraño, no puedo esperar nuestra segunda cita y que...jdhgcfusybd aproveches para por fin besarme y tal vez llegar a segunda base...sjdnicj ¡No! yo no escribí lo ultimo, Reyna me vio mientras pilotaba y...ehbdcuhbn ¡Dice que te ama tu mocoso idiota!'_

Sonrió mientras comenzaba a escribir su respuesta.

Esperaba que a los demás les fuese bien.

.

.

.

Sureste de Asia...

.

.

.

-Eres mala...-Ross estaba sentada con sus piernas subidas mirando dolida a la pelinegra que piloteaba entre una tormenta de nieve, Ana veía unos planos con su casco puesto, Saji y Sarou estaban en la sala de practica, de la cual apenas sabían que tenían. La mujer al volante siguio.

-Dime si lo has besado- hirvió en rojo-Ves, yo esperaba viendo su progreso con Yasaka-sama sean mas rápidos ustedes-

-En realidad, ambos tardaron meses en llegar a eso, añadiendo su repentina boda-

-¿De verdad?- Esta vez Ana permitiéndose un momento.

-Mmm si-

-Es un chico con gustos de la generación anterior-afirmo y ante la mirada de Ross continuo- De la vieja escuela, a lo que me refiero es que es de esos tipos que necesitan de diez citas para probar un beso-

La ultima palabra la puso aun mas roja.

-Y tu también...- con una risa cómica- ¿Quien te dio la charla?-

-¿Charla?-

-¿Tus padres no te dieron consejos sobre las relaciones?-

-Mis padres murieron cuando era recién nacida- dijo sin preocupación.

-O-okey...-Toco terreno frió-...¿No tuviste a alguien?...-

-¡Oh! mi abuela-

-Bien ¿Y no te dijo algo sobre los chicos?-

-Si pero...nunca me funcionaron sus consejos ademas de que los chicos que alguna vez me interesaron eran unos completos idiotas, añadiendo mi timidez en el asunto...-

-Bueno, ahora veo porque ambos se gustan-

Aun mas roja.

Y su celular vibro.

-Sera mejor que lo leas después, ya llegamos- Reyna anuncio.

-Iré a llamar a los demás- Ana dijo mientras se iba.

-Que tenemos de información?- Ross, seria y lista para la batalla.

-issei nos dio una lista larga pero gracias a que clasifico cada uno pude repartir el trabajo, los mas fáciles se los di a ellos para que busquen a unos y recluten a Héroes que hagan honor al nombre, nosotros tenemos los que son difíciles ya que algunos desaparecen del lugar constantemente y son en sus términos una amenaza alta si no nos presentamos primero, también puso coordenadas de algunos lugares de interés, según leo aquí yace un manantial de una savia especial que si alguien lo bebe aumenta su fuerza y resistencia diez veces mas pero si se consume en exceso puede tener cambios en la piel y mente volviéndote idiota-

-También menciona que hay que tener cuidado de las personas de abajo y que la mayoría vive debajo de la ciudad en ruinas-

-¿Que ciudad?-

-La ciudad se encuentra bajo un hechizo y la única forma de entrar es por una entrada que había quedado dañada por un conflicto hace años pero que logro crear un camino para entrar, dice que la entrada esta en lo alto de un monasterio-

-Lo veo-

-ESTAMOS LISTOS-

-¿Que tenemos?- Saji tomando el liderazgo.

-Tenemos la entrada, solo esperando para salir-

-¿Peligros?-

-Trampas, principalmente personas de piel azul que las balas no les afectas, balas normales-

-Bueno... **[Balance Breaker]**...Que esperamos para bajar...-

-EL FRIÓ NO ES NADA PARA EL GRAN ALI, MI CUERPO LO REPELE MUAJAJAJAJA-

-Sera interesante estudiar esa savia- Ana leyendo aun el informe de Issei.

-Veamos porque clasifico la misión como difícil-

-¿Listos?- Pregunto Ross.

Todos asintieron.

-Entonces ¡Vamos!-

Desapareciendo de la nave en piloto automático. Ignorando que cuando Issei ponía difícil es porque en verdad es difícil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MESES, me he taradado meses y en verdad lo siento.

Se que dije que no iba a retrasarme pero...mmmmm bueno, las cosas como son.

Si alguien me sigue desde el comienzo sabrá que desde hace un tiempo estoy en estados unidos y no de manera legal, el caso es que hace unos meses tuve que conseguir un trabajo extra que me estuvo consumiendo hasta la vida, fue aburrido y tedioso pero despues de eso y viendo que por fin pude actualizar no me molesto en decir que estos meses de trabajo extra era para poder pagarme mi casa.

SI!

TENGO UNA PUTA CASA A MI NOMBRE

Pero aun me falta pagar, no es mucho pero aun tengo que mantener dos trabajos hasta final de enero o principios del mismo mes.

Por lo que aun estaré estos dos meses siguientes lento pero viendo las festividades que se acercan espero tener al menos unos dias para escribir, si es asi puede que actualice en enero o mitad de febrero lo cual seria conveniente jejejeje...

Otra ves perdon.

TheDarkAngel se despide.

BYEBYEBYE.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Monte Olimpo...

.

.

.

-¡Te vas a quedar callado o hablaras!-

-¿Y que quieres que diga? ¿Lo lamento padre? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-¡TU...!-

-Vaya reunion, mira que podria hacer algo mejor-

-¿Hay una carta que entregar _Hermes_? O solo quieres que te parta en dos-

-Ares, solo responde a la pregunta ¿Al menos lo mataste?- recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros.

-Le atravesé con mi espada y la mande a volar, sino esta muerto esta moribundo y que resé por vivir para que después pueda matarlo correctamente-

-¿Y no hay nada mas que agregar?-

-Apolo, estas siendo mas hijo de puta de lo normal-

-Ya basta ustedes dos- Una madre cuidando de que sus dos hijos no destruyan el país o continente, Miro a Ares- ¿Que puedes decirme sobre este supuesto héroe? 'Dragon' sino me equivoco-

-Es...fuerte- admitió con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

-No me gusta su nombre-

-Zeus cariño, los humanos toman nombres de cosas que admiran o veneran aunque admito una ligera incertidumbre-

-Madre, voy a ser claro porque quiero irme- miro a las pocas personas, dioses, que lo miraban en silencio, continuo- Este humano no solo fue capaz de resistir una parte de mi poder, me afirmo tener un tipo de energía que alimenta su traje, tengo mis razones para creer que miente...en su mayoría- guardándose la noticia de su herida, sabia que los que lo vieron no hablarían, si su padre se enterara destruiría japón de una hora y aun no ah tenido su revancha.

-Tu espada- Ordeno Zeus cuando el sonido de pasos suaves pero firmes se acercaba-Este tipo de problemas requieren atención asi que necesitare la sangre del enemigo-

Ares sonrió, divertido por el asunto y aun mas cuando sabia que esto podría pasar ya habiendo tomado sus precauciones- Arty Arty Arty...-inclinando su cabeza viendo divertido la lanza que paso cerca de su oido, atravesando la pared posiblemente todo lo que este en los proximos veinte kilometros.

-No me gusta ese nombre, dilo otra vez y la siguiente no fallare-

-Jeeee ten- conjuro una de sus espadas con algo de sangre impregnada, la sangre del primero con quien lucho, ciertamente el monstruo perfecto para la caceria, un movimiento de dedos y se dirigió a Artemisa quien con cuidado la tomo y estudio.

-Ya sabes que hacer- Zeus con severidad.

-Lo haré, nunca fallo-

-Y trae pruebas hermanita-

-¿Que insinúas hermano?- una voz fría repentina.

-Nada nada...-

Ares solo observaba, callado, sonriente, ahora le esperaban unas vacaciones con un centenar de mujeres a las cuales tiene que atender.

.

.

.

Japon...Tokio, ciudad central...

.

.

.

-Que obtuviste querida-

-El niño no parecía querer hablar al principio pero con los _tratamientos_ adecuados canto como un pajarito...- Una mujer de traje, sentada de manera tradicional frente a una mujer con kimono verde entremezclado con figuras de otros colores, maquillaje y un peinado hecho correctamente, detrás una katana enfundada descansaba sobre la pared-...Como pensaba, un héroe incapacito a la mayoría y mato al líder-

-Hm...- la mujer de traje le ofreció una carpeta- ¿Y esto es?-

-Digamos que me entere de que ese día mando a buscar la información de un estudiante de preparatoria, las razones propias están en su tumba y el mocoso solo dijo que era alguien a quien quería arruinar, parece ser el mismo chico que mando al hospital a media docena de sus amigos al hospital si mis fuentes son claras-

Abriendo la carpeta.

-Issei Hyodou...- un par de minutos después de leer toda la información-...Gogo- un chica vestida con uniforme escolar salio de las sombras, le entrego la carpeta- ¿Que dices sobre volver a la escuela?-

Una sonrisa torcida de formo.

Los hilos se mueven...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ADELANTO..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **-Eso fue fácil-** Mirando a todo el clan Gremory que apenas podía mantenerse- **Te lo dije claro desde el principio pequeña niña de papi-** Estirándose, demostrando la clara falta de fatiga, como si solo hubiese calentado, molestando a la pelirroja que lo fulminaba con la mirada- **¿Que? te dije que podía y con esto quedo claro que no me uno a tu club-**_

 _Rias a punto de hablar siendo cortada por los repentino hechizos que cayeron desde arriba, mezcla de agua y hielo que Issei pudo esquivar sin problemas._

 ** _-Vaya mierda de invitados tengo que no se presentan primero-_**

 _- **[Es ella tarado]-**_

 ** _-'Debo irme'-_**

 _- **[No quieres dañarla ¿eh?]-**_

 _Una figura femenina salio de entre los arboles, con la luz de la luna sobre ella, sus lentes reflejando la luz, Issei se queda callado, tenso porque por alguna razón actuar como un idiota frente a ella se le hace imposible._

 _- **Sona Sitri un placer-**_

 _-Me conoces- sin mostrar sorpresa._

 ** _-Que te lo explique tu amiga, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer-_**

 _-Acabo de llegar, veo a mi amiga lastimada y crees que te dejare ir...-_

 ** _-Si lo pones asi...-_**

 _-Dame una buena razón para no llamar a mi hermana y como veras también su hermano-_

 ** _-[Esto salio de tus manos]-_**

 ** _-'¡JODERRRR!'-_**


End file.
